Miembro Ilegítimo
by DragnFN-01
Summary: El equipo de la "Generación Milagrosa" estaba formado por cinco estrellas del baloncesto y del misterioso hombre fantasma..., pero a parte de ellos seis, existía un séptimo integrante que nunca formó parte del equipo formalmente por dos razones: la primera era que estudiaba en una secundaria diferente y la segunda era...
1. Llegada

**Recomendación musical: "Imagination" – Cristian Onofeiciuc**

* * *

El sonido de turbinas de aviones, de personas charlando por celular y de las ruedas de maletas de equipaje se escuchaba por todo el aeropuerto en Narita, Japón. Miles de personas salían y entraban por diversas puertas, subían y bajaban escaleras eléctricas, buscaban su equipaje correspondiente y hablaban con gente de diferentes temas; pero nuestra historia no es acerca de un concurrido aeropuerto asiático, sino sobre una persona que se encontraba apenas descendiendo de un avión proveniente de América, bajaba por las escaleras eléctricas y se acercaba a donde cientos de equipajes se encontraban amontonados, buscando detenidamente el suyo. Al captar con la mirada una maleta color jade, no dudó en tomarla rápidamente y dirigirse hacia la salida.

Antes de cruzar por aquella puerta, de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño papel que tenía escrito algo en él: una dirección. Leyó rápidamente las palabras y segundos después volvió a guardar el pedazo de papel. Una expresión de confusión cubrió su rostro al mismo tiempo que su mirada atravesaba el lugar entero. De repente captó la mesa de recepción a unos cuantos metros en frente e inmediatamente dirigió su paso hacia allá.

Al quedar frente a la alta mesa, se aclaró la garganta y miró fijamente a la mujer del otro lado del mostrador— Disculpe. —le llamó.

La mujer de mediana edad giró su mirada hacia la persona quien le llamaba, levantándola y encontrándose con una joven chica parada frente al gran mostrador. Le sonrió amigablemente y no pudo evitar notar la inhumana estatura que poseía, al igual que aquel color de cabello tan peculiar que, si no hubiera escuchado acerca de ellos, hubiera pensado que era cabello teñido.

―¿Qué tal? —la saludó—. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó.

La chica sonrió de vuelta y sacó de nuevo el papelillo, lo colocó sobre el mostrador y se lo extendió a la mujer— Sí —confirmó—, me podría ayudar a saber, ¿en dónde queda éste lugar?

La mujer observó el papel y leyó cuidadosamente la dirección, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que asentía seguramente con la cabeza— No te preocupes —ella exclamó—, no queda muy lejos de aquí. Si quieres puedo decirle a alguien que te lleve.

La chica sonrió también y asintió con la cabeza de forma afirmativa— Claro, eso sería de mucha ayuda.

—Muy bien —la mayor murmuró mientras tecleaba algunas palabras en su ordenador—, ¿te gustaría taxi o limusina? —preguntó.

—Taxi. —la más joven respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Acababa de regresar a ese hermoso país y no quería empezar llegando a su nuevo hogar en algo tan llamativo como una limusina.

—Entendido —la mayor exclamó mientras terminaba de teclear en su computadora—. Pasa por favor de lado izquierdo. —ordenó sutilmente mientras ambas mujeres giraban su atención hacia aquel lado, pudiendo observar a un chofer de taxi moviendo su mano.

La peli-naranja tomó el mango de su maleta y se volteó hacia su lado izquierdo— Gracias. —le agradeció a la mujer justo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el taxi. Salió del lugar y se acercó hacia donde el hombre que saludaba se encontraba.

El castaño, al verla acercarse, se giró hacia su dirección e hizo un gesto de saludo— Buenos días, señorita, ¿le gustaría colocar su equipaje en la parte de atrás? —preguntó.

La chica asintió a su propuesta y le extendió su maleta— Sino fuese mucha molestia. —exclamó.

—Por supuesto que no —y acto seguido, el hombre tomó la maleta en manos y la colocó en la parte trasera mientras que la joven entraba dentro del vehículo. El hombre cerró la puerta de la cajuela, segundos antes de entrar en el asiento del conductor, encendió el coche y volteó a ver a la oji-naranja con ayuda del retrovisor—. ¿Hacia dónde? —le preguntó.

En lugar de responderle, ella sacó el mismo papel de antes y se lo tendió al hombre— A esta dirección, por favor. —dijo mientras el taxista leía el papel.

Le tendió el pedazo de hoja de vuelta y se volteó hacia el volante— Con mucho gusto —y comenzó a conducir por la avenida en frente de aquel aeropuerto—. Usted no es de este país, ¿o sí? —el hombre preguntó sin siquiera dejar pasar diez segundos desde que encendió el taxi.

La chica rio ligeramente a su pregunta— ¿Tanto se nota?

—Sólo un poco, por los rasgos. Si no me equivoco, ¿americana?

—En efecto.

El hombre rio poco mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a la chica— Yo nunca me equivoco —bromeó, haciendo que ambos rieran divertidos—, pero —comenzó momentos después de que sus risas cesaran—, ¿qué hace una joven americana del otro lado del mundo? —preguntó curiosamente.

La joven miró involuntariamente por la ventana después de oír la pregunta del taxista— Si le soy sincera —comenzó—, es por dos razones: la primera es para poder estudiar en la academia que deseo y la segunda es..., para ver otra vez a unos viejos amigos. —ella respondió.

—¡Vaya! Eso es bueno —el taxista exclamó—, siempre es bueno reencontrarse con viejos amigos. —explicó.

—De hecho, pero creo que será un poco difícil encontrarlos.

—Y eso, ¿a qué se debe?

—Bueno —la chica volvió a observar por la ventana, viendo cuidadosamente el paisaje urbano—, es que todos posiblemente se irán a institutos diferentes —explicó—. Puede que usted haya escuchado de ellos, ¿ha oído acerca de la "Generación Milagrosa"? —preguntó inesperadamente.

El hombre no esperaba aquella pregunta, pero por suerte sabía de lo que hablaba— Por supuesto —afirmó—, fue en la Secundaria Teiko; estaba conformada por cinco prodigios del baloncesto..., y un misterioso sexto hombre fantasma —relató―. Aunque esos chicos deben todavía de continuar en su tercer año, ¿o no? Ya a meses de ingresar a la preparatoria. ―agregó.

La oji-naranja miró de reojo al hombre y volteó su mirada de nuevo hacia el exterior— Precisamente, pero no sólo existía un sexto hombre fantasma. —exclamó.

El mayor frunció el ceño confundido— ¿A qué se refiere?

La extranjera sonrió triunfante antes de aclararse la garganta— Así como usted sabe: el equipo estab…, está formado por cinco estrellas de aquel deporte y del sexto hombre —ella confirmó―, pero, a parte de ellos seis, existía un séptimo integrante que nunca formó parte del equipo formalmente por dos razones: la primera era que estudiaba en una secundaria diferente y la segunda era…

El hombre volteó a ver por el retrovisor a la chica y observó cómo se giraba hacia él con una sonrisa en rostro.

—..., que yo soy una chica.

* * *

 **¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, como pueden notar (o tal vez no), este es mi primer fic de Kuroko No Basket. Sinceramente había tenido esta idea en mi cabeza durante muchas semanas y..., creo que ya era momento de expresarla libremente, ¿o no? XD. Espero y hayan disfrutado de este prólogo. Acepto con gusto toda clase de reviews (ya sean admiraciones, críticas, felicitaciones, jitomatazos…, ya me callo). Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo. Chao.**


	2. Reencuentro Amarillo

**Recomendación musical: "Firefly Mist" – Sonic Librarian.**

* * *

En el gimnasio de una escuela preparatoria, el sonido de balones de baloncesto y del chirrido de zapatillas del mismo se escuchaban por todo el lugar, pero no sólo eso, también los gritos de aliento y de aplausos llenaban el lugar. ¿La razón? Dos escuelas se encontraban en un enfrentamiento amistoso dentro del gimnasio de una de ellas y esas escuelas eran: Rūkī, la que tenía el marcador en su contra, y Tensai, quien era dueña del gimnasio y quien iba ganando por casi el doble del puntaje; pero, a pesar de la victoria segura de Tensai, la escuela de Rūkī no se rendía para nada y la otra tampoco bajaba el ritmo del partido.

El reloj marcaba menos de un minuto para que el partido terminase; se veía como el balón rebotaba en la canasta de Tensai. Eso lo pudieron notar ambos equipos, pero sólo uno de ellos fue más rápido.

—¡Katomi!

—¡Estoy en eso!

Aquellas dos voces fueron lo único que se escuchó antes de que un cuerpo saltara lo suficientemente alto para poder ganar el rebote, triunfando en aquello.

Al tocar el suelo, Katomi volteó a todos lados para poder encontrar a alguien libre, pero no había nadie. Al no tener ninguna otra opción, se giró rápidamente para escapar de los oponentes que estaban listos para bloquearle; al pasar a ambos contrincantes, dribló el balón velozmente hasta la cancha enemiga para anotar la última canasta…, pero no esperó que otros dos oponentes se movieran de quienes marcaban para poder bloquearle el paso. Chasqueó la lengua y detuvo un poco el paso para formular su siguiente movimiento; por suerte, su capitán hizo una seña para que le enviase el balón. No lo pensó dos veces y lo lanzó hacia aquella dirección.

—¡Bien! —el capitán exclamó al tener el balón en sus manos.

Dribló el balón hacia la canasta enemiga y se preparó para hacer un puntaje de dos puntos.

—Mierda. —los dos jugadores que bloquearon a Katomi exclamaron al notar como ya no podían hacer nada para evitar ese último tiro…, pero por suerte no eran los únicos jugadores.

En el momento en el que el capitán saltaba para anotar, un jugador de Rūkī aparecía por detrás y detenía el lanzamiento justo en el momento en el que el cronómetro indicaba que el partido llegaba a su fin.

Los pocos espectadores celebraron por la victoria de Tensai, al igual que el entrenador del equipo—: ¡Bien hecho, mis niñas! ―y en efecto, la victoria que la mayoría celebraba era el pequeño triunfo del equipo femenil de la Preparatoria Tensai contra el equipo femenil de la Academia Rūkī.

Las chicas de ambos colegios respiraban con dificultad, pero eso no evitó que las capitanas de ambos equipos se acercaran para felicitarse mutuamente—: Bien hecho, Megumi-san —la del Tensai exclamó mientras ambas estrechaban manos—, lograste quitarme el balón. Todas han mejorado.

Megumi rio a su comentario mientras también estrechaba manos con ellas— Puede que así sea, Yuna — afirmó—, pero aun así no estamos a un nivel para derrotar a tus chicas y mucho menos a la prodigio de Katomi. —la castaña explicó.

Yuna sonrió de manera amistosa a sus palabras y asintió levemente, pero antes de que alguna de las dos pudiera decir algo más, la voz el entrenador de Rūkī les hizo voltear a ambas—: ¡Chicas! ―esta decía—. Es hora de irnos.

El entrenador y mánager de Rūkī, Yajū Seki, era un hombre de edad media y simpático, con cabello extrañamente blanco (para su edad); no era de una altura alta y era robusto, con ojos que siempre mantenía cerrados, los cuales eran la parte de su cuerpo que más daba miedo.

Kokūn Megumi, junto con sus otras cuatro amigas, volteó hacia Yajū con una expresión no tan a gusto en su rostro.

—Pero todavía es temprano. —Mamoru Shinako, una chica con la más alta estatura, complexión delgada, cabello de un tono castaño-rubio, ojos color miel y quien era la jugadora con la mejor defensa en el equipo, exclamó, esperando convencer a su entrenador.

El albino, quien estaba a un lado del entrenador de Tensai, tenía una sonrisa bastante amigable y tierna al oír las palabras de su jugadora.

—Creo que no escucharon bien. —y como sacado de una película de terror, los ojos de Yajū se abrieron de par en par, mostrando unos orbes de un color gris intenso, al mismo tiempo que parecía aparecer un aura monstruosa y completamente negra alrededor de él mientras que les lanzaba una mirada asesina de un demonio experto a todas sus chicas, no sólo asustándolas a ellas, sino a todos los demás presentes también.

Las personas que no eran miembros de Rūkī dieron un paso hacia atrás (para mantenerse a salvo), mientras que las chicas de Yajū se inclinaban hacia atrás gracias a la fuerza monstruosa que emanaba del hombre.

—Hai. —las cinco jugadoras exclamaron derrotadas al mismo tiempo que permanecían pálidas y con los ojos en blanco sobre el liso suelo de la cancha.

—Bien —y de un momento a otro, el amigable Yajū volvió a aparecer, segundos antes de voltearse hacia el entrenador de Tensai—. Hisame-kun —llamó al entrenador del equipo contario, quien giró cuidadosamente hacia él mientras que las chicas del Rūkī caminaban hacia la salida, todavía con los rostros pálidos y un ligero temblor en todo su cuerpo—, espero con ansias vernos en la Inter-Escolar. —el hombre declaró.

Shijima Hisame, entrenador del equipo de baloncesto femenil de la Preparatoria Tensai, era un hombre joven (se encontraba a penas en sus vigésimos años), alto, delgado y fuerte, con piel de un tono moreno claro, cabello corto y negro-azabache, ojos grandes de color avellana y estricto pero confiable.

Él estrechó manos junto con Yajū, asintiendo con la cabeza a sus palabras— Lo mismo digo, Seki-kun —Shijima afirmó—, espero ver que tanto han avanzado todas tus chicas —y acto seguido, el equipo Rūkī salió del gimnasio, al igual que la mayoría de los espectadores presentes (que en realidad eran estudiantes, maestros, conserjes y un par de vagabundos que se colaron en el lugar), dejando solamente al equipo Tensai.

—Muy bien hecho, mis niñas —el entrenador se giró para felicitar a sus jugadoras—, si juegan como lo hicieron hoy en la Inter-Escolar…, tendremos la copa asegurada. —exclamó sonriente.

Las cinco titulares intercambiaron miradas de afirmación.

—Pero —la voz de una de las jugadoras hizo que las otras cinco personas volteasen hacia la dueña, encontrándose con Okubyōna Tamyko, una rubia media de mediana altura y complexión delgada, ojos pequeños de color azul celeste y una piel de un tono pálido marfil, quien también era la Alero del equipo que, a pesar de la actitud un poco tímida que tenía, era una muy buena arma en la cancha—, todavía tenemos que enfrentarnos con las de Akuma. —les recordó.

La expresión de todos se tornó de un momento a otro en una de disgusto, no por el hecho del equipo, sino por otra razón.

—No hay que pensar en eso en este momento —la voz de Shijima hizo a las adolescentes voltear hacia él—. Hoy jugaron magníficamente…, tienen el día libre. —el azabache exclamó, sorprendiendo rotundamente a todas las presentes.

Yuna y Katomi intercambiaron miradas, segundos antes de caminar hacia su entrenador.

—¿Se siente bien, Hisame-sensei? —Katomi preguntó preocupada.

—¿¡Por qué siempre preguntan eso cuando les doy el día libre!? —él preguntó entristecido, causando a las cinco jugadoras reír divertidas.

—Porque no es normal oír esas palabras de la auténtica "Bestia Silenciosa". —otra voz, perteneciente a Heishi Chitose (chica alta, grande, robusta de piel de un tono beige cálido, cabello encrespado, largo y de un color negro intenso, ojos grandes de color marrón oscuro, jugando como Pívot en el equipo), se escuchó por detrás, intentando aguantar la risa también.

Se pudo observar como Shijima se deprimió, pues él soltó los papeles que tenía en manos y se dirigió hacia las gradas bajas; al estar frente a las escaleras, se colapsó frente a estas y comenzó a sollozar boca abajo— Nos vemos mañana, mis niñas. —exclamó entre sollozos.

Las cinco titulares intercambiaron miradas confusas momentos antes de darse la vuelta e irse todas hacia los vestidores.

.

.

.

Al terminar de ducharse y cambiarse, las cinco jugadoras de Tensai decidieron salir juntas un rato; ya que nadie tenía nada más interesante que hacer, todas aceptaron. Iban caminando por la acera, en una calle no muy concurrida, se encontraban platicando y riendo de cualquier tema que se les ocurriera. Más que jugadoras del mismo equipo, las cinco chicas eran amigas inseparables…, y como cualquier grupo de amigas, había algún otro con el que se odiaban a muerte.

Sus risas inundaban la garganta de cada una de ellas, segundos antes de virar por una cuadra (la cual se encontraba frente a unas canchas abiertas de baloncesto). Katomi fue la primera en notar al equipo que se encontraba jugando en una de ellas; no sólo detuvo su risa, sino también el paso.

—¿Oh? ¿Katomi? ¿Pasa algo? —Heishi preguntó al notar como la peli-naranja se detenía inesperadamente; ella, junto a las otras tres, se giró hacia ella confundida.

Katomi negó involuntariamente con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de las personas dentro de su radar— ¿Ya vieron quienes están allá? —preguntó mientras señalaba con la mirada detrás de las otras cuatro.

Estas últimas voltearon hacia donde su amiga indicaba, encontrándose con unas cuantas chicas familiares jugando en una de las canchas. Todas (a excepción de Katomi) pusieron los ojos en blanco, se echaron hacia atrás y gritaron en unísono―: ¿¡Akuma?!

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo ellas aquí? —la capitana y escolta, Yuna, preguntó a…, nadie en específico mientras todas se amontonaban detrás de un callejón para que ninguna jugadora de Akuma las notase.

Las cinco chicas se asomaron por la orilla del callejón, solo revelando hasta la parte alta de sus narices, intentando parecer invisibles, pero lo que en realidad lograron fue hacer que las personas que cruzaban frente al callejón llamaran a la policía por presunto acoso escolar; eso no lo notó ninguna (exceptuando a Heishi, quien volteó a ver a un hombre tan fríamente que este último salió corriendo lejos del callejón), así que siguieron observando a Akuma.

—T-tal vez hoy quisieron practicar en una cancha abierta. —Okubyōna sugirió de manera inocente, ganándose la mirada escéptica y de lástima por parte de las otras.

—Tamy-chan —la oji-naranja llamó a la rubia, haciendo que esta se volteara nerviosamente hacia ella—, ellas estudian en otra prefectura —le recordó—, no creo que hayan venido por una fea cancha.

.

.

A unas cuantas manzanas de ahí, dos vagabundos se encontraban "felizmente" durmiendo en un contenedor, cuando de repente uno de ellos se despertó y levantó, despertando al otro también— ¿Ocurre algo, Mario? —preguntó el segundo en despertar—. ¿Por qué te levantas así?

Mario miró confundido al otro mientras se volvía a acostar en el contenedor— ¿Te acuerdas de aquella cancha de baloncesto de la cual me enamoré, Luigi? ¿La qué estaba a lado del restaurante americano y qué te dije que era bellísima? —preguntó en lugar de responderle.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene? —Luigi preguntó curiosamente.

Mario se acurrucó en la basura mientras seguía teniendo aquella expresión de inconformidad― Sentí como si alguien le dijese: fea.

.

.

—B-bueno, en eso tienes un punto. —Okubyōna afirmó a las palabras de su amiga algo avergonzada.

—Pero aun así —la voz de Yuna hizo a las demás olvidar la sugerencia de la rubia y voltear hacia ella—, no podremos quedarnos en este callejón por siempre. —explicó.

Todas asintieron en afirmación, segundos antes de que una tras una saliera del callejón y comenzara a caminar frente a las canchas abiertas. Intentaron no ver hacia aquella dirección para que ninguna las notase…, pero cuando más se quiere algo es cuando pasa exactamente lo contrario.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Tensai! —se escuchó como una voz femenina de la cancha ocupada gritaba.

Todas se tensaron un poco ante eso, pues no tenían ganas de pelear con idiotas en aquel momento, así que cuando las sintieron por detrás, tuvieron que crear la sonrisa falsa más creíble al tenerlas de frente: a las cinco titulares de la Academia Akuma.

—¡Hosoku! —Yuna exclamó forzada mientras ambas capitanas se miraban fijamente—. Qué gusto encontrarnos por aquí…, a kilómetros de su academia…, en… ¿la cancha de Mario y Luigi? —al escuchar aquellas extrañas palabras, Yuna señaló lo que parecía ser un grafiti en un muro pequeño dentro de la cancha, el cual decía: 'La Cancha de Mario y Luigi'.

Hosoku chasqueó la lengua al ver esa "firma" en el muro— Vagabundos —esta murmuró, segundos antes de girarse de nuevo hacia Yuna—. ¿Qué tal han estado chicas? —preguntó—. Espero que bi…

—Ya deja de actuar, Arale. ―todo se quedó en silencio, después de escuchar como la peli-naranja interrumpía rotundamente a la castaña.

Las miradas de las otras integrantes de Tensai se levantaron y vieron de reojo a la responsable mientras que las cuatro de Akuma le lanzaron una mirada asesina y Hosoku sólo sonreía sádicamente a la chica— ¿Actuar? Yo no estoy actuando —exclamó de forma sarcástica—, y para que veas que no me equivoco —prosiguió antes de que alguna persona pudiera decir algo más―, voy a enseñarte a no juzgarme antes de tener pruebas. —y dicho eso, todas las jugadoras de Akuma se acercaron hacia ella por detrás hasta quedar de lado de ella.

Ellas tenían la mirada clavada en la oji-naranja y comenzaron a acercarse hacia ella de forma agresiva, pero antes de que pudieran tocarla, un brazo interrumpió el paso de forma protectora.

Hosoku y sus chicas movieron la mirada para ver al dueño, encontrándose con la capitana Yuna que, pese a la gran diferencia de altura entre ella y la oji-naranja, iba a proteger a cada una de sus jugadoras— Chicas —ella exclamó mientras veía "cariñosamente" a las de Akuma y las otras tres rodeaban a Katomi—, si se meten con ella, se meten con nosotras también. —explicó.

La sonrisa sarcástica no desapreció del rostro de Hosoku aun tras oír aquellas palabras— Aquello no me importaría en lo más mínimo.

Ambos equipos se colocaron en posición de pelea, observándose mutuamente, pero cuando estaban a punto de dar el primer golpe, un cuerpo masculino apareció en medio de ambos lados—Lindas, lindas —el chico exclamó—, chicas hermosas como ustedes no deberían de estar peleando. Déjenos eso a nosotros los hombres. —explicó.

Todas las jugadoras intercambiaron miradas de confusión, pero más lo hacían las del Tensai; ya que tenían al desconocido de espaldas, no podían ni verle la cara.

—Mira, chico guapo —de nuevo la voz de Hosoku hizo a las demás voltearse hacia ella—, esto no te incumbe, así que ve a tomarte fotos para la portada de una revista o lo que sea. —exclamó, intentándose abrir paso hacia el otro lado, pero el rubio no se lo permitía.

Al ver como aquel lindo chico intentaba evitar la futura pelea, Katomi no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él, quien había perdido su tiempo en ellas— Sí, mira…, tú —ella exclamó al mismo tiempo que caminaba hasta su lado, observando que el varón era un poco más bajo que ella —, que lindo de tu parte intentar de detenernos, pero esto e…

En el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguno de los dos podía creerlo, ambos se quedaron sin palabras, pero eso no evitaba sentir, dentro de cada uno, la sensación de querer abrazar al otro.

—Imposible —el chico fue el primero que pudo articular una palabra—. Katomi-cchi.

Katomi sonrío al escuchar como su amigo la recordaba— Ryō-chan. —ella también exclamó sin despegar la vista de Kise.

Todas las demás presentes no pudieron evitar más confusión aún, pero no sólo eso: las del Akuma tenían una mirada de desagrado ante tal escena. Se escuchó como Hosoku gruñó en señal de desagrado, haciendo que todos girasen hacia ella— Vámonos, chicas, el "modelito" nos ha arruinado la diversión —le dijo a su equipo momentos antes de que pasaran a lado de ellas—. Pero esto no ha terminado. —exclamó justo antes de virar por la cuadra y desaparecer junto a las otras.

—¡Vaya! Sí que esas chicas tienen mal carácter —el rubio exclamó divertido—. Es una lástima porque a simple vista parecen lindas.

Katomi seguía viendo a Kise con una sonrisa en rostro, lo cual les dio una idea errónea a las otras cuatro. Ellas voltearon a verse mutuamente y asintieron a la idea que todas tenían en mente.

—Katomi —Heishi llamó a la peli-naranja, pero al ver que no respondía, continuó—: Nosotras ya nos vamos, al rato te hablamos para saber sobre esto, ¿bien? —y dicho eso, ellas cuatro siguieron el camino que antes habían detenido, dejando atrás a los otros dos.

—Katomi-cchi, hace tiempo que no nos vemos. —Kise exclamó cuando las cuatro chicas habían desaparecido.

Katomi asintió a sus palabras— Tienes razón, ya ha sido… ¿qué tanto? ¿Un año? —preguntó.

El rubio torció los labios al oír esa pregunta— Creo que hasta más —murmuró de manera triste—, pero eso no importa ya. Haz vuelto y… ¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar en un lugar que conozco cerca de aquí? —preguntó inesperadamente, atrapando por sorpresa a la chica—. Yo invito.

La oji-naranja puso una mirada de incredulidad después de oír la propuesta del oji-dorado— ¿A qué se debe esa inesperada invitación? —preguntó, pero un "gruñido", proveniente del estómago de él, fue lo que le respondió—. Olvídalo, acepto. —exclamó segundos antes de que ambos comenzaran a caminar en dirección a tal establecimiento.

.

.

.

—Perdón por la tardanza —una chica pelirroja que tenía puesto el uniforme, de lo que parecía ser un establecimiento de hamburguesas, se acercó a la mesa en donde Kise y Katomi se encontraban sentados—. Aquí está la "Hamburguesa Jumbo Doble" para el joven —explicó mientras depositaba la hamburguesa frente al rubio, quien hizo una cara de diversión al tenerla en frente—, y una "Ensalada Rusa" para la señorita —depositó el plato con ésta frente a Katomi, quien rio entre dientes—. ¿Se les ofrece algo más? —la mujer preguntó.

Kise rio un poco también, antes de responderle a la chica—: No, solamente que la ensalada era para mí y la hamburguesa para ella. —explicó.

—¿Eh? —la pelirroja parpadeó ante sus palabras antes de darse cuenta a lo que se refería— ¿¡Eh?! —y rápidamente intercambió los platillos para que quedaran correctamente—. L-lo lamento mucho. Si necesitan algo más, por favor avísenme. —se disculpó y se retiró de la mesa, no sin que antes un pensamiento se plasmara en su cabeza: ¿cómo una chica tan delgada podía comerse todo eso?

Kise y Katomi reían divertidos en la mesa al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a comer— Siempre ha sido así, ¿o no? —el oji-dorado preguntó divertido.

Katomi asintió alegre— Sí, siempre se confunden. —afirmó.

—Bueno, es que no es su culpa —Kise exclamó—, ¿quién pensaría que alguien como tú pudiese comer una hamburguesa de ese tamaño? —él recalcó—. Nunca he sabido cómo le haces.

—Ni yo sé, creo que simplemente así es mi cuerpo —Katomi respondió—. Entonces…, en Kaijō, ¿verdad? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

Kise despegó su boca de la pajilla de su soda tras oír aquella pregunta— Así es —afirmó orgulloso—, esa fue a la cual decidí irme.

Katomi sonrió a las palabras del rubio, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse… ¿decepcionada? No podía creer que todos los chicos decidieron irse a colegios diferentes (a pesar de ya haberlo presentido), y convertirse en enemigos de por vida.

—Me alegro y los demás… ¿sabes algo de ellos? —volvió a preguntar, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza de parte de Kise.

—No de todos —exclamó—, solamente sé que Akashi-cchi está en Rakuzan, Midorima-cchi en Shūtoku y Kuroko-cchi en Seirin. —explicó.

Al oír aquel último nombre, Katomi se giró hacia él con una expresión de confusión en su rostro—¿Seirin? —repitió.

Kise asintió secamente— Yo también me sorprendí al enterarme de eso. —declaró.

Aquello pues no era de sorprenderse: al ser parte de la famosa 'Generación Milagrosa', muchos pensarían que los jugadores se irían a Rakuzan o Yōsen o incluso a Kirisaki Daīchi, pero al enterarse que un prodigio se iría a una academia para nada reconocida ni popular, era algo difícil de creer.

—Dejando eso de lado —la voz del oji-dorado la hizo voltear inmediatamente hacia él—, ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en Japón? —preguntó.

Katomi sonrió a su pregunta— Un largo tiempo. —respondió.

El rubio sonrió también, segundos antes de que una idea se le viniera a la cabeza— Oi, Katomi-cchi —le llamó; la peli-naranja giró hacia él, indicando que tenía su atención—, ¿qué te parece si, después de comer, vamos a las canchas y jugamos un Uno a Uno? —preguntó un tanto avergonzado.

La chica rio ligeramente a su pregunta, momentos ante de sorber de la pajilla de su bebida y mirar de reojo a su amigo— Me encantaría. —respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Después de todo, era bueno regresar a los viejos tiempos.

* * *

 **¡Kyyya! :333 Es lindo regresar con un nuevo capítulo. Asdfghjklñ. Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Y perdón si es un poco (demasiado) largo. Este es el primer encuentro que Katomi tiene con sus ex-compañeros de equipo, pues pienso escribir que se reencuentra con todos, toditos. :D Y, para que no se confundan, aquí les dejo los datitos de estos nuevos personajes (o estas, ji.):**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Preparatoria Tensai.**

 **| Katomi (Ala-Pívot) | Yuna (capitana) | Hisame Shijima (entrenador) | Tamyko Okubyōna (Alero) | Chitose Heishi (Pívot) |**

 **Academia Rūkī.**

 **| Megumi Kokūn (capitana/Alero) | Shinako Mamoru (Ala-Pívot) | Seki Yajū (entrenador) |**

 **Academia Akuma.**

 **| Arale Hosoku (capitana/Base) |**

 **Puede que los apellidos de algunos personajes no hayan sido revelados. XD La razón es porque quiero darles sorpresas con ellos (o aún no los tengo u.u'), como el de Katomi o Yuna.**

 **Espero verlos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	3. Reencuentro Bicolor: Carmín y Celeste

**Recomendación Musical: "Dawning Promises" – ICON Trailer Music**

* * *

—Tan solo dos días, sólo faltan dos días para que comience. —una peli-naranja exclamó frente a un espejo mientras terminaba de hacerse su coleta.

La sonrisa en su rostro podía decir lo emocionada que se encontraba, después de todo, era su primer Inter-Escolar.

Alguien tocando la puerta le hizo voltear hacia la sala; cerró la puerta de su baño y se encaminó hacia ésta. Al abrir la puerta, Katomi se encontró con la otra titular del Tensai de primer año.

―¡Ma-chan! —exclamó al verla parada frente a su puerta.

Yūgana Masae, tal y como su nombre decía, era la jugadora que las otras chicas consideraban como la más hermosa: era de estatura baja y delgada, tenía una cabellera larga y lacia de color rubio extra claro, poseía una tez porcelana y unos ojos color azul zafiro. Al ser la titular con la más baja estatura, ella jugaba en el equipo como Base…, y tenía el lugar de vice-capitana también. Era muy tranquila y decidida.

—Katomi —Yūgana exclamó con la misma alegría, segundos antes de que ambas chicas se dieran un beso en la mejilla y la rubia entrara al departamento de la peli-naranja—, ¿ya estás lista? ―preguntó.

La oji-naranja asintió al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta principal— Así es —afirmó—, sólo voy por mi celular y nos vamos. —explicó mientras corría frenéticamente hacia su baño de nuevo.

—Si no nos damos prisa, Yuna-Senpai se va a molestar —se escuchó como Yūgana gritaba desde la sala—, y sabes cómo se pone cuando está molesta. —continuó.

Katomi regresó inmediatamente después de que la rubia hablara; ella tomó una mochila y se la colgó sobre el hombro derecho— Hai, hai —exclamó de manera calmada—, ya estoy lista, ¿ves? Ahora, ya vámonos. —y dicho eso, ambas chicas se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la puerta; la más alta la abrió, segundos antes de que ambas salieran del lugar.

.

.

.

—…, así que logré conseguir aquel departamento gracias a su ayuda y… ¡ahora vivo allí! —Katomi terminó de contar.

Ambas amigas se encontraban caminando en dirección hacia el gimnasio de su escuela; gracias a que su capitana les ordenó llegar en la tarde a una práctica obligatoria, a las titulares no les quedó otra opción más que obedecer.

—Debe ser muy interesante vivir sola. —Yūgana exclamó de manera tranquila.

Katomi la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar sonreír— Hay veces en las que lo es —afirmó momentos antes de que ambas jugadoras se miraran cara a cara—, pero, más que nada, se siente solo, es por eso que casi nunca estoy en casa. —explicó.

La rubia alzó una ceja de forma escéptica ante sus palabras. Ella suspiró rendida y pasó una mano por sobre su nuca— De verdad que no te entiendo, Katomi. —declaró.

Pero eso no evitó que ambas amigas rieran divertidas, al mismo momento que se encontraban sobre una banqueta, esperando que la señal de cruce cambiara. Era lo más sencillo del mundo, ¿no? Esperar cinco segundos para que el color de la señal cambiase, caminar hacia el otro lado y listo, pero esos cinco segundos fueron todo lo necesario para que eso llegara.

—Chicas. —una voz segura se escuchó segundos antes de que dos brazos aparecieran en el hombro externo de ambas chicas, se recargarán sobre estos y empezara a caminar junto a ellas hacia la siguiente banqueta.

Las titulares del Tensai rodaron los ojos de manera irritada mientras que caminaban a lado de aquella persona gracias a que no tenían alguna otra opción. No tardaron ni diez segundos para que cruzaran la calle y, cuando el momento llegó, Katomi removió el brazo de su hombro violentamente, seguida por Masae. Miró de frente a la persona responsable y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Shōgo? —preguntó.

Haizaki rio entre dientes a la furia en las palabras de la oji-naranja, continuando con su papel de violento— Sigo preguntándome: ¿por qué a todos les agregas honoríficos después de abreviar su nombre menos a mí? —preguntó en lugar de responderle.

Katomi frunció el ceño más de lo usual ante su pegunta— Porque solamente se lo agrego a personas que quiero…, no a "Shōgo's". —respondió.

El peli-gris sonrió sádicamente a eso y empezó a caminar hacia las chicas— Eso me lastimó, ¿sabes bonita? —al empezar a caminar hacia ellas, estas últimas también lo hicieron pero hacia atrás.

Sabían que estaban en una situación peligrosa y lo supieron en el segundo que el oji-gris sacó una navaja de su bolsillo. Él siguió caminando hacia ellas, hasta que los tres entraron en un callejón solitario.

La tensión empezaba a crecer y crecer dentro de las chicas; necesitaban ayuda y rápido, pero extrañamente no creyeron que la recibirían de su mismo atacante—: ¡Charco! —Haizaki gritó.

Katomi y Yūgana lo vieron extrañadas, segundos antes de que, con su arma, apuntara detrás de sus pies, donde un charco de agua sucia se encontraba centímetros atrás de sus pies. Haizaki rio triunfante y guardó su navaja— Las he salvado, creo que me merezco una recompensa. —exclamó, haciendo que ambas mujeres intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

Recompensa…, por… ¿un charco de agua?

Momentos antes de negarse, la voz de Shogo las hizo no tener opción, de nuevo—: Si se van sin dármela, tendrán un terrible accidente. —ésta decía.

La peli-naranja chasqueó la lengua a su situación y, sin que lo notara Haizaki, le explicó con la mirada su plan a Yūgana, haciendo que esta última asintiera también con la mirada. Las dos se volvieron de nuevo hacia el peli-gris y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

—Muy bien —Katomi exclamó—, pero como sólo fue un charco, te daremos simplemente un beso en los labios cada una, ¿aceptas? —preguntó.

Un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos del chico al oír esas palabras— Con gusto. —aceptó.

—Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos. —ahora fue la rubia quien habló.

Haizaki miró confundido a esta última antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia la oji-naranja— ¿Por qué?

Yūgana cambió su mirada de decisión por una de sorpresa— ¿Qué no sabes que es grosero cuando alguien está viendo al besarse? —preguntó, haciendo que él asintiera rápidamente aun cuando no sabía—. Entonces, ciérralos. —ordenó.

Haizaki obedeció y cerró ambos ojos, y extrañamente formó un beso con sus labios y así se quedó. Sus ansias de probar aquellos labios eran demasiadas, así que no pensó en alguna trampa a la propuesta de las chicas.

—Vamos, hermosuras, estoy esperando. —exclamó al nunca sentir el tan esperado beso, así que decidió ver que sucedía: primero abrió un sólo ojo y lo único que pudo observar fue el sucio muro del callejón, abrió el otro ojo y volteó a ambos lados.

La ira comenzó a invadirlo al notar que ambas chicas lo engañaron, pero al girarse hacia la derecha, observó como una cabellera anaranjada, atada en una coleta, viraba hacia la izquierda rápidamente. Haizaki sonrió de manera peligrosa, sacó de nuevo su navaja y corrió detrás de Katomi, no sin antes gritar—: ¡Me las pagarás, perra!

.

.

.

Mierda. Corre. Mierda. Corre. Mierda. Corre.

Esas eran las únicas palabas que cruzaban por la cabeza de Katomi mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas por cuadras, banquetas, avenidas, calles y callejones, y lo hacía porque sabía que era su culpa: si no hubiera tropezado con una grieta en el piso mientras escapaba de Haizaki, este último no estaría persiguiéndola por todo Tokio.

—¡No importa que tan rápido corras, Katom! —se escuchó la fría voz del peli-gris unas cuantas cuadras detrás. La peli-naranja miró por sobre su hombro y observó la pequeña figura de Haizaki un par de cuadras detrás, haciéndose más pequeña con cada paso que ella daba.

—Debo a-agradecer que al menos soy rápida. —la chica se dijo a sí misma con un poco de dificultad.

Pero el ser rápida no le iba a ayudar por siempre: como cualquier humano, ella estaba llegando a su límite; llevaba corriendo por quince minutos sin parar y a toda velocidad. Unos kilómetros antes, ella se hubiera detenido, ya que el oji-gris se iba cansar, pero cuando el integrante más violento de Teiko estaba decido de hacer algo, podía llegar a extremos ridículos…, y también a unos peligrosos.

Los ojos de Katomi se abrieron más de lo usual al ver como Haizaki aumentaba considerablemente la velocidad, haciendo que lo único que los separara fuera una cuadra en lugar de un par.

En lugar de idear un plan, la peli-naranja no tuvo más opción que adentrarse en el lugar más "seguro" que encontrara, siendo este lugar un instituto. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella entró hacia el colegio, buscó con la mirada alguna área en la que podría ocultarse, encontrándose con un gimnasio a unos metros frente a ella. Con su última energía, ella corrió hacia la puerta principal de éste, la abrió de golpe, entró y de nuevo la cerró. Se quedó con los brazos deteniéndola en caso de que Haizaki la haya visto y tratara de abrirla, pero al no sentir al chico, asomó la mirada por la ventanilla que se encontraba en la parte superior de la puerta. Observó como el oji-gris miraba por todos lados, intentando encontrarla, pero, al creer que ella se había seguido de largo, él continuó corriendo por la cuadra siguiente. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios de Katomi antes de que ella mirara de nuevo por la ventanilla; pudo observar el letrero en la entrada, el cual tenía el nombre de la escuela escrito ahí. Lo leyó con dificultad, gracias a su vista pobre, pero pudo alcanzar a distinguir las letras.

Escuchó como alguien se aclaraba la garganta detrás de ella, así que se giró lentamente hasta verse cara a cara con rostros desconocidos que se encontraban entrenando dentro del gimnasio. Katomi estaba avergonzada, no sólo por haber entrado en un gimnasio desconocido, sino por haber interrumpido una práctica…, tal vez.

—Disculpa, pero… ¿tú quién eres y qué haces aquí? —una voz femenina preguntó en medio de todos los jugadores varoniles, mostrando a una estudiante castaña con un silbato alrededor de su cuello.

¿Era ella la mánager o entrenadora? Katomi no lo sabía, pero aquella pregunta fue todo lo necesario para hacer que la curiosidad entrara en ella.

—Hola, lamento la repentina distracción —la oji-naranja se disculpó—, pero era el lugar más cercano. Mi nombre es Kato… —y de un momento a otro, ella se interrumpió a sí misma—. Esperen un momento. —exclamó.

Su mirada se posó inmediatamente en las playeras dispersas en un rincón del suelo, junto a unas mochilas de mismo diseño, las cuales tenía la misma palabra escrita en ellas. Sus ojos expresaron sorpresa al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia la ventanilla, alcanzando a ver el nombre de nuevo.

 **Instituto Seirin**

—Sentimos la tardanza.

¿Cómo no pudo verlo antes? Tal vez estaba muy agitada para haberlo hecho, pero aun así pudo haber tan si quiera leído el nombre del instituto…, de aquel instituto.

Al estar viendo de frente a los jugadores en la cancha, Katomi comenzó a girarse lentamente para poder ver a los dos otros que acababan de llegar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y una sonrisa invadió su rostro entero, y al tener a ambos chicos de frente, ésta creció aún más. Ambas personas se sorprendieron también al encontrarse con ese par de ojos anaranjados, pero ninguno de ellos notó la reacción del otro.

—Katomi-san. —ambos jugadores exclamaron al mismo tiempo, recibiendo una mirada de confusión de parte del otro.

—Tetsu-chan, Tai-chan.

—¿Tai-chan?

—¿Tetsu-chan?

—Kagami-kun.

—Kuroko.

—¿Kagami-kun? ¿Kuroko?

—Koganei.

—¡No te metas en esto, Koga!

—Katomi-san.

—Muy bien, ¡silencio todos!

Ese último grito, proveniente de la entrenadora, fue lo que hizo que las tres personas (y Koganei) dejaran de repetir sus apodos que cada quien tenía, dejando el gimnasio de Seirin en un total silencio, pero aquel silencio no duró mucho, pues un grito alegre hizo que todos los presentes voltearan hacia la dueña de éste, encontrándose con una increíble e inesperada escena: la peli-naranja se había lanzado hacia los brazos de ambos japoneses, quienes regresaron el abrazo con la misma alegría.

Los demás chicos y entrenadora se quedaron viendo la escena confundidos, pero era demasiado linda como para terminarla.

Al separase por fin del reencuentro, Katomi se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás para poder ver a ambos mejor; abrió la boca para decir las siguientes palabras, pero al parecer, ambos amigos suyos le ganaron—: ¿Cómo diablos lo conoces? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Eso mismo me gustaría saber —otra voz, que no era de la oji-naranja, hizo a las tres personas girar su atención hacia la entrenadora, quien comenzó a acercarse a ellos—. Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun —llamó a sus dos jugadores—, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó.

El peli-celeste fue el primero en contestar—: Su nombre es Katomi —respondió—; ella fue integrante de la "Generación Milagrosa".

—Oh, pero por supuesto. —la castaña exclamó, al parecer, sin captar sus palabras.

Pero después de un par de segundos un rotundo _'¡¿Qué?!'_ inundó el lugar de nuevo.

Tras tal declaración, los demás jugadores de Seirin pusieron toda su atención en la nueva chica peli-naranja.

—¿Cómo? ¿Integrante junto a los cinco prodigios…, y Kuroko? —su capitán fue el primero en articular alguna pegunta.

Y siguiéndole, todos los demás preguntaron también—: ¿Qué no el equipo era de puro hombre? —uno de los otros tres chicos de primer año preguntó también.

La oji-naranja supo que era momento de que ella tomara la palabra así que lo hizo, respondiendo a todas sus preguntas—: Sí, pertenecí a la "Generación Milagrosa", ¿cómo? Entrenando y divirtiéndome; y sí, el equipo era de solamente hombres —explicó y, antes de que alguien preguntara lago más, ella prosiguió—: Sólo diré que…, fui parte del equipo, pero jamás recibí un uniforme. —exclamó, confundiendo aún más a los "espectadores".

Al saber lo que se venía, Kuroko tuvo que detener las próximas acciones de sus compañeros y entrenadora—: Es una historia muy larga de contar, créanme, yo la viví —el peli-celeste habló, intentando detener a los presentes, cuando una idea genial se le vino a la cabeza—: Pero, ¿qué tal si en lugar de eso —comenzó mientras tomaba un balón en manos—, vemos que tan fuerte es la "integrante ilegítima" de la "Generación Milagrosa"? —preguntó entusiasmado.

Sonrisas y afirmaciones fueron lo que el chico recibió como respuesta, éste volteó a ver a su entrenadora, quien seguía viéndolo con una expresión de negación, pero tenía que aceptar que era una chica interesante y ella también quería averiguar de lo que era capaz de hacer— Muy bien —exclamó—, este juego será lo último que harán en la práctica de hoy; los equipos serán los de segundo contra los de primero. —la castaña explicó.

—¡Entendido! —casi todos gritaron en unísono mientras se dirigían a donde los uniformes de práctica se encontraban, pero no todos fueron hacia allá.

—Katomi-san —la voz del oji-celeste hizo que la chica se girase hacia él—, ¿quieres jugar? —le invitó.

La oji-naranja hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír aquellas dos palabras; ya era tarde para la práctica extensa de Tensai y era seguro que Yuna la iba a asesinar. Miró su muñeca izquierda y observó que ya habían pasado casi dos horas desde que la práctica comenzó, lo que indicaba que sólo les faltaba un poco más de una hora.

Ella bajó la mirada hacia Kuroko y asintió alegremente— Claro que sí, Tetsu-chan. —confirmó segundos antes de que algo le cayera sobre la cabeza.

Se recorrió el pedazo de tela del cráneo y lo tomó en manos, descubriendo que era uno de los uniformes de práctica. Sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza, giró a uno de sus lados y encontró a Kagami sonriéndole de forma decisiva— Vamos. —exclamó y acto seguido corrió hacia la cancha.

Los dos restantes sonrieron ante tal escena antes de caminar también hacia allá.

—Aún sigo sin entender —el chico exclamó mientras que Katomi se ponía el uniforme encima—, ¿cómo es que conoces a Kagami-kun? —preguntó.

Ella sonrió ante tal pregunta— Es otra historia larga —exclamó—; algún día te la contaré.

Al llegar ambos a la cancha, se posicionaron junto a Kagami, al castaño claro y al de corte rapado, mientras que del otro lado los cinco jugadores de segundo estaban parados.

—Será un partido de tiempo real —la voz de Aida explicó—. Ya veremos que secretos ocultas, muchachita. —susurró a sí misma justo antes de lanzar el balón en el aire para dar inicio al juego de práctica.

.

.

.

Otro salto dado fue lo único que Katomi tuvo que hacer para que el balón entrase dentro de la canasta tras haber hecho un "mate". Al tocar el suelo, notó como Kagami y Kuroko se acercaban alegres hacia ella, seguidos por Furihata y Kawahara.

—Buen "dunk", Katomi-san. —el castaño exclamó justo antes de que los cinco giraran para hacer la siguiente jugada, pero una escena los hizo detenerse: todos los jugadores de segundo año se encontraban exhaustos, sudados y respirando con dificultad en el suelo, pero no sólo eso, sino que tenían una mezcla de sorpresa y terror, al igual que los otros dos estudiantes en la banca.

—¿Q-qué ha sucedido? —Aida se preguntó a sí misma.

—Entrenadora —la voz del capitán la hizo girar hacia él—, dé por terminado este partido. —suplicó.

La castaña, sin objeción alguna, asintió y tocó el silbato— ¡Los de primer año ganan con un puntaje de sesenta y ocho sobre el de los de segundo de veintitrés! —declaró.

—Ay, no puede ser —Katomi exclamó preocupada—. Chicos, perdónenme, creo que me dejé llevar y…, se me salió de control —ella se disculpó mientras observaba con culpa a los de segundo año—. También ustedes dos, perdónenme. —en aquel momento, ella se encontraba viendo a sus compañeros de práctica: Furihata y Kawahara.

Mientras que aquellos siete jugadores tenían una mirada de confusión en su rostro, las otras dos personas en la banca tenían una de terror y sorpresa.

Kagami y Kuroko seguían viendo a la peli-naranja con una expresión de extrañeza, pero la voz de uno hizo que el otro la moviera hacia él—: Muchas gracias por jugar con nosotros —fue la voz del peli-carmín la cual fue escuchada—; seguro que les diste un buen juego —Kagami exclamó mientras se quitaba el uniforme de encima—. Para darte las gracias por el juego, ¿te gustaría que te acompañara a tu casa? —preguntó de una manera amigable.

La oji-naranja miró cariñosamente a su amigo segundos antes de que se quitara la jersey también— Me encantaría —afirmó justo antes de tomar sus cosas de nuevo y caminar hacia la salida—. Gusto en conocerlos a todos, Seirin —ella exclamó mientras hacia un movimiento de despedida con su mano, pero al estar centímetros frente a la salida, ella se detuvo y se giró hacia su derecha—. Tetsu-chan —llamó al oji-celeste que se encontraba a su lado, espantando a todos los demás, pues no lo habían tan siquiera notado—, fue muy bueno volver a vernos; espero con ansias verte en la Inter-Escolar —declaró y se giró de nuevo hacia la salida—. ¡Gusto en conocerte, Rita! Espero y entrenes muy bien a tus chicos. —le gritó a la entrenadora, quien hizo una mueca de enojo leve.

—Es: Riko. —la castaña corrigió segundos antes de que ellos dos desaparecieran por la salida.

Aida se giró hacia sus jugadores, quienes seguían tirados en el suelo.

—¿F-Furihata?

—¿Qué está sucediendo?

Como ella ya lo presentía, ambos chicos de primer año también terminaron tirados en el suelo. La chica pasó una mano sobre su nuca en señal de duda. Casi todos sus jugadores habían tenido una experiencia monstruosa con el 'miembro ilegítimo' de la 'Generación Milagrosa'; si esas habilidades eran las que ella poseía, tenían que cuidarse muy bien de los prodigios restantes.

.

.

.

Katomi y Kagami, en lugar de dirigirse directamente hacia la casa de la chica, terminaron hiendo primero hacia un puesto de hamburguesas. ¿Por qué? Porque al peli-carmín terminó dándole hambre e invitó a la peli-naranja a comer con él. Como ella tenía hambre (también) no dudó en negarse y ahí ambos se encontraban, sentados de frente en una de las tantas mesas dentro del local, charlando de lo que sea que tuvieron en mente, después de todo, dejar de verse durante tres años era un largo tiempo.

—Así que —el tono de voz en Kagami cambió repentinamente, confundiendo a la oji-naranja—, ¿la "Generación Milagrosa"? —éste preguntó de forma sarcástica.

Katomi bajó la mirada en señal de vergüenza— E-es una historia un tanto larga —exclamó sin responderle a su pregunta—. ¿No es así…, Tetsu-chan? —preguntó repentinamente mirando hacia su lado derecho, donde, sin que el oji-carmín lo hubiese notado, un chico peli-celeste se encontraba tomando una malteada de manera calmada.

—¡¿Qué demo…?! —el grito del peli-carmín se escuchó dentro de todo el lugar, indicando que se había sorprendido ante su aparición—. Kuroko, ¿hace cuánto que estás aquí? —preguntó en un tono más irritado.

El llamado dejó de sorber de la pajilla de su bebida y se volteó hacia su compañero— Yo ya estaba aquí desde el principio. —Kuroko respondió.

Kagami frunció el ceño más de lo usual ante su respuesta— ¡No mientas! Si nosotros salimos antes que tú del gimnasio. —él recalcó.

—Pero yo llegué por el camino corto —el oji-celeste volvió a hablar—, el que te tienes que ir por la avenida fren…

—Sí se cual camino es.

Al ver la "pelea amistosa" de sus amigos, Katomi no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una carcajada pequeña, haciendo que los chicos voltearan hacia ella. Cuando tenía ese par de miradas en ella, la peli-naranja dejó su vergüenza de lado y empezó a reír libremente, haciendo que los dos empezaran a reír junto a ella. Después de unos cuantos minutos riéndose sin parar, sus carcajadas empezaron a disminuir y cuando éstas cesaron, el trío de jugadores se limpió un par de lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

—Vaya, eso fue lo que más extrañé —la voz de la chica fue la primera que se escuchó—, pasar tiempo con ustedes dos, chicos. —dijo antes de que alguien más hablara.

Los chicos vieron tiernamente a la chica segundos antes de que uno volteara hacia la ventana; sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al notar el obscuro color del cielo, éste se levantó de la silla, asustando a los otros— Maldición —él exclamó—, ya se nos hizo tarde.

El peli-celeste y la peli-naranja observaron también por la ventana segundos antes de que la chica copiara la última acción de Kagami— Mierda, se supone que tenía que llamarle al llegar —se dijo a sí misma, antes de girarse hacia donde sus cosas estaban y colgárselas en su hombro. Ésta miró a sus amigos y les dio una sonrisa de disculpa—. Tai-chan, muchas gracias por la comida, Tetsu-chan, me alegra haber podido jugar contigo otra vez —les agradeció a ambos chicos—. Fue increíble habernos vuelto a encontrar, chicos, pero ya demo irme, nos vemos. —e inmediatamente la peli-naranja comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar, esperando salir de ahí, pero un brazo la detuvo agarrándola del suyo mismo.

Ella miró de reojo hacia el dueño de éste, encontrándose de nuevo con los ojos carmín de Kagami— Yo fui quien te trajo aquí —él exclamó—, así que ambos seremos quienes te lleven a casa. —y detrás de él, el peli-celeste se levantó de su asiento con su malteada en mano y asintiendo a las palabras de su compañero.

Katomi sonrió alegre a sus palabras y los tres salieron de lugar.

.

.

.

Solamente les faltaba caminar una cuadra más para llegar a su casa. En todo el camino, el silencio jamás apareció en las conversaciones de aquel trío: reían, bromeaban y charlaban de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años. Puede que ninguno de los chicos supiera como Katomi conocía al otro, pero eso no les impedía compartir historias de su vida.

Al poder observar el edificio, una pregunta se formuló dentro de la cabeza del peli-carmín— Oi, Katomi-san —llamó a la chica, quien lo miró de reojo—, ¿vives sola? —Kagami le preguntó.

La oji-naranja asintió a su pregunta mientras los tres seguían caminando hacia el edificio— Sí —asintió—, mi hermana todavía está trabajando en América —ella explicó—, no creo que regrese pronto.

—Ya veo —él exclamó—, de todas formas, cuídate. —le dijo a su amiga, quien sonrió amigablemente.

—Lo haré, muchas gracias, Tai-chan —ella respondió al mismo tiempo que se paraba frente a la entrada de su edificio. Katomi se giró hacia los chicos y, antes de que ellos pudieran darse cuenta, les plantó un beso en la mejilla a ambos—. Gracias por todo, chicos —les susurró en sus oídos―. Buenas noches; espero verlos pronto. —y dichas aquellas palabras, ella se adentró en el lugar y desapareció de la vista del par de jugadores.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos la puerta, antes de que una sonrisa cubriera sus rostros. El primero en darse la vuelta para regresar fue Kuroko, pero al notar como Kagami no lo seguía, se detuvo— Kagami-kun —lo llamó—, ¿sucede algo?

El oji-carmín, sin voltearlo a ver, asintió con la cabeza— Sí —afirmó—, no recuerdo por donde vinimos —declaró mientras una solitaria lágrima se escapaba de su ojo—, me he perdido.

El oji-celeste rodó los ojos y empezó a caminar de regreso a su gimnasio, sin querer esperar al otro, así que cuando este último se giró y vio como el peli-celeste se alejaba, tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarlo— Bastardo, tú si recuerdas el camino, ¿verdad? —preguntó—. Y pensabas abandonarme aquí, me las pagarás. —continuó antes de que Kuroko pudiera responderle, momentos antes de que le golpeara en la cabeza de forma amigable.

Mientras tanto, Katomi, quien se encontraba frente a la puerta principal del edifico, observaba a aquel par de figuras alejándose del lugar. Una corta risilla se escapó de su boca ante el pensamiento de que se había vuelto a encontrar con otros viejos amigos suyos, pero aún faltaban más. Ella pensaba que le iba a ser difícil poder encontrar a los cuatro prodigios restantes…, pero no sabía que, tal vez, estaban más cerca de lo que ella pensaba—: Empiezo a creer que haces trampa en "Piedra, Papel o Tijeras".

* * *

 **Vaya u.u Creo que tengo que dejar de hacer los capítulos tan largos. ¿Por qué? Primero: me tardo mucho en terminarlos y segundo: siento y sé que voy a terminar aburriéndolos a todos. Meh. Eso no importa ya. :D Procuraré hacer el siguiente (y todos los demás) más cortos. Pero..., no prometo nada. Ji. ;)**

 **Y ahora..., tambores por favor..., denle la bienvenida a la más reciente integrante del equipo…**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Preparatoria Tensai:**

 **| Masae Yūgana (vice-capitana/Base) |**

 **Bien. Nos leemos después. Chao.**


	4. Reencuentro Verde

**Recomendación Musical: "Eternal Love" – Future World Music**

* * *

No era necesario decir que estaban asustadas, su notorio temblor y exagerado sudor delataban todo aquello. Era como el juzgado en una oficina de policías: el juez caminaba frente al acusado (o acusados, que era en este caso), los policías se encontraban unos pasos detrás para evitar cualquier movimiento mortal y solamente un tema era la razón de aquella escena peligrosa.

—Díganme, chicas —la seria voz de Yuna rompió aquel incómodo silencio, pero sólo logró asustar aún más al par de acusadas frente de ella—, ustedes no son nuevas, ya tenemos unos cuantos meses juntas —con cada palabra que la castaña decía, sus pasos se hacían más y más fuertes, al mismo tiempo que caminaba lentamente de un lado a otro en frente de las dos acusadas―, entonces, algo que no entiendo es: ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre faltar a una práctica?! —en el momento en el que ella siseó aquella última palabra, un aire de enorme fuerza golpeó los rostros de las compañeras, haciéndolas inclinarse ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Por algo elegí en camino largo, para que tú llegaras a la práctica. —la peli-naranja gruñó entre dientes a la rubia a lado suyo.

—Me desvié del camino y tuvieron que traerme, de nuevo, unos extranjeros tiernos. —la rubia le contestó con una mezcla de culpa y vergüenza.

Pero a pesar del nivel de volumen bajo entre los susurros de Katomi y Yūgana, Yuna chasqueó la lengua furiosa— ¡No me importa quién se fue por dónde, ni acerca de americanos lindos! —ella gritó de nuevo.

Yūgana se acercó unos milímetros a su capitana y con una voz temblorosa habló—: N-nunca dije que eran ameri…

— ** _Sei Still!_** —la oji-marrón le lanzó sus ojos demoniacos, callándola en el instante.

Mientras las tres chicas se encontraban "conversando amigablemente" a la mitad de la cancha, el resto de las integrantes del Tensai no podían dejar de observar detenidamente la escena. Los susurros de cada una de ellas eran hipótesis acerca de la razón de la ausencia del par de amigas, pues, desde que pusieron un pie dentro del gimnasio de su institución, la capitana les había gritado y golpeado a más no poder…, pero no les había dejado explicar su falta.

En medio de su propia plática, la mirada de una chica se desvió del grupo, intentando buscar a una persona que se supone era la mayor autoridad en el lugar.

―Oigan.

La dueña de la voz era de una de las muy pocas jugadoras de tercer año del Tensai: Miru Shika; baja estatura y robusta, tez de tono arena, cabello corto y lacio de color rubio-oscuro, ojos un poco rasgados de color verde-esmeralda y quien, al igual que la sádica capitana, jugaba en la posición de Escolta.

Inmediatamente tras oír la voz de Miru, sus compañeras voltearon su atención hacia ella.

—¿Y el entrenador?

En el instante en que ella preguntó esas palabras, Yuna soltó el cuello de las playeras de sus jugadoras (quienes cayeron rendidas al suelo), y alzó su mirada hacia la parte de arriba del gimnasio; torció los labios y frunció el ceño después de notar aquel cuerpo oculto detrás del muro central— Nuestro querido y confiable entrenador prefiere salvar su joven y guapo trasero antes que reprender a dos irresponsables jugadoras. —ella explicó mientras señalaba hacia donde Shijima se encontraba sentado de espaldas.

El azabache levantó un brazo e hizo una señal de que se encontraba donde ella decía— En primer lugar, me pidieron checar las bases del gimnasio para ver si el lugar es seguro en caso de cualquier situación —él dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del piso del segundo nivel, se limpiaba el polvo de los pantalones y se recargaba en los tubos metálicos que rodeaban las orillas del nivel—, y en segundo lugar, Shuyō —Shijima llamó a su jugadora, quien se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja—, ¿joven y guapo trasero?

No tardó ni un segundo para que el lugar se inundara de risas femeninas. Shuyō no podía estar más apenada, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar su completamente rojo rostro. Las risas de sus amigas y compañeras eran lo único que se escuchaba en el gimnasio, pero por suerte ella logró escuchar el toqueteó en la puerta de entrada. Aun mirando hacia abajo, la castaña se encaminó hacia ésta y la abrió. Cuando miró hacia arriba, su rostro se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba gracias al chico, con mirada amigable, parado frente a ella.

—Yuna.

Shuyō parpadeó un poco antes de reacomodar sus pensamientos— Junichi. —ella exclamó también.

El castaño estaba a punto de decirle algo más, pero al notar el escándalo dentro del gimnasio, se asomó ligeramente para poder observar lo que sucedía, encontrándose con el equipo femenil de baloncesto Tensai riéndose cual hienas en el suelo— ¿Se encuentran bien? —Junichi preguntó refiriéndose a las chicas.

La oji-marrón miró de reojo a sus jugadoras y asintió nerviosa— H-hai —afirmó insegura—, sólo un chiste tonto.

Él soltó una risilla corta y negó divertido con la cabeza— No se les puede dejar ni un momento a solas —explicó, causando a Shuyō reír también—. En fin, necesito hablar contigo acerca de mañana.

Y como un relámpago, la pareja salió disparada del lugar (el chico siendo arrastrado del brazo por la chica), dejando al equipo sólo en el gimnasio.

Mala idea…, para el par.

Dado al volumen de las risas, la peli-naranja le hizo una señal a la rubia para que ambas "escaparan" de la prisión. Yūgana asintió al futuro plan de Katomi; así, ambas empezaron a arrastrarse por la duela en dirección a la puerta. Ambas se encontraban a centímetros de salir de aquel infierno…, cuando un brazo apareció justo en frente de ellas, bloqueándoles completamente el paso.

La oji-naranja fue la primera en voltear, lentamente se encontró con la mirada de su entrenador.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué no estaba arriba? —eso fue lo que todas (que ya habían terminado con su ataque de risas), preguntaron al notar a Shijima deteniendo la salida.

—Puede que Shuyō ya no esté aquí para reprenderlas —al mismo tiempo que él bajaba su brazo…, la bestia comenzaba a salir de su cueva—, pero yo sigo aquí. —la bestia…, había despertado.

.

.

.

Sus piernas, dolían; sus brazos, gritaban; su cabello, moría; y su mirada…— Mira, mamá, la "Niña del Aro". —…era peor que la de un muerto.

Gracias a que una cierta peli-naranja se encontraba hablando por celular, no le prestó mucha atención al comentario "inocente e infantil" de aquel pequeño niño, pero desgraciadamente fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la persona del otro lado de la línea (y el mundo) escuchara.

Una risa estruendosa logró romper el tímpano derecho de Katomi segundos antes de alejarse el aparato con un agudo dolor de cabeza.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no te rías tan fuerte. —la chica regañó al regresar a la llamada.

— _Lo siento, lo siento, es que no me quiero ni imaginar cómo estás en este momento para que un niño te llame así._

Al escuchar aquello ridícula respuesta, la americana refunfuñó y se pasó una mano sobre el rostro— Pues te doy el resumen: piernas de potrillo recién nacido, brazos de mis víctimas, cabello de "Trauern" después del baño y rostro al estilo "Tengo Cinco Años". —por fortuna, Katomi fue lo suficientemente rápida para alejarse su celular del oído, evitando otra 'risa de perico' por parte de la persona.

— _¿Segura qué no quieres mandar foto?_

—¡No! Además, ya es muy tarde por aquí, no hay luz suficiente para la foto. —explicó, intentando convencerla.

— _¿Enserio? ¿Ya es tarde? Bueno, entonces mejor te dejo regresar con calma a casa, ¿trato?_

La oji-naranja suspiró divertida y asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que no podía verla— Trato. ¡Ah! Y perdóname por llamarte muy tarde…, hoy tuve 'entrenamiento especial'. —exclamó, diciendo en un tono irritante las últimas dos palabras.

— _Aja. Faltaste de nuevo a una práctica, ¿cierto? —_ al no responderle de inmediato, su silencio fue la respuesta obtenida _—. Nunca cambiarás. —_ exclamó en tono divertido.

Gracias al tono en que lo dijo, Katomi no pudo evitar soltar una risilla baja— Te hablo mañana en la mañana. —ella declaró.

— _Pero que esta vez no se te olvide. Recuerda que tengo mucho trabajo._

—¡Jugar con universitarios no cuenta como trabajo! Y no se me va a olvidar —la chica se tomó unos segundos para recuperar aire después de aquel vergonzoso grito—. **_G'night, girl_** _._

— ** _'Night, girl_** _._

Katomi guardó su celular y se dispuso a virar por fin hacia su edifico (ya que por fin había llegado), pero un objeto extraño en la entrada de éste le hizo detenerse y no era de sorprenderse, cualquiera se extrañaría si observara una carreta de madera en la entrada. Volteó hacia ambos lados para ver si nadie se acercaba y así fue. Con paso determinado, la oji-naranja se acercó hacia el extraño vehículo y observó su interior, encontrándose con un…, un… ¿un collar de dientes de tiburón? Al estar en el centro y poseer un accesorio playero, hacia algo extraña y sospechosa la idea del presunto dueño o dueña de aquellos objetos…, pero muy familiar.

—Gracias por los apuntes, Shin-chan.

Era bastante extraño: Oha Asa nunca predijo un encuentro rotundo entre Cáncer y Sagitario…, pero sí había predicho una gran sorpresa no material para estos primeros.

—¡Oye, tú! Aléjate del carruaje, mortal.

Una sonrisa cubrió rápidamente el rostro de la chica, se incorporó de nuevo, tomó el objeto (el collar) en manos y se giró hacia el par de jugadores. Ya por ser demasiado tarde, no había luz suficiente para que los chicos llegaran a observar el rostro de Katomi, así que su voz fue lo que reveló su identidad—: Y antes creía que tu "Peluche de Panda" era el objeto más extraño que tenías…, Shin-chan. —en el instante en que ella pronunció su apodo, los postes de luz que se encontraban frente al edificio donde el trío estaba empezaron a encenderse, dejando ver el fino y joven rostro de la peli-naranja.

Los ojos del peli-verde se abrieron en sorpresa al chocar con los anaranjados de Katomi, pero antes de poder hablar, ella lo hizo primero—: Ya pasó mucho desde la úl… ―pero antes de poder terminar, un par de brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica, y la atraparon en un nostálgico y alegre abrazo.

—Eres una tonta, Kati. —el dueño de los brazos exclamó, susurrándole en el oído.

Katomi, quien al principio se tensó por la repentina acción del oji-verde, se calmó un poco y le devolvió inmediatamente la acción…, pero cuando ambos ya estaban en su abrazo, sintieron como una tercera persona se les unía por detrás. Ambos bajaron la mirada y se encontraron con un par de ojos color azul-pizarra y un cabello lacio azabache.

—No tengo ni idea de quien seas, pero llamaste Shin-chan a mi Shin-chan y él te llamó Kati, lo que significa que se conocen —él hizo una pausa justo antes de tragar saliva gracias a la mirada irritada de su compañero—, y todos los amigos de mi Shin-chan son amigos míos.

—¡No! ¡No lo son, Takao! —y rompiendo el abrazo, Midorima empujó a Takao lejos de la peli-naranja, haciéndolo caer de espaladas contra la carreta.

—Bueno no y ya —el azabache exclamó dentro del vehículo antes de alzar un brazo y saludar a Katomi con este—. Mi nombre es Takao Kazunari, mejor amigo de Shin-chan.

La oji-naranja rio ante la acción del oji-azul, se encaminó hacia él y le extendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse— Entonces…, Kazu-chan, a mí sólo conóceme por Katomi. —respondió al mismo tiempo que Takao se ponía de nuevo en pie.

—No confíes mucho en él, Kati —la repentina voz del peli-verde hizo que ambos giraran su mirada hacia él—, puede resultar ser un dolor de cabeza, Nanodayo —exclamó mientras volvía a acomodarse los lentes y miraba de reojo a la chica—. No querrás a un "Dolor de Cabeza con Patas".

—¿¡Ah!? ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Shin-chan? —el apodado gritó con un ligero tono de frustración—. No peleo sólo porque tu familia está muy ocupada con lo de la mudanza y seguro que te necesitan —cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, Katomi miró de forma sorprendida a su excompañero—. Ya me voy, pero mañana me las pagas, zanahoria —con paso ofendido, Takao se subió a la bicicleta que jalaba la carreta, no sin antes voltear hacia la extranjera—. Nos veremos luego, Kat-chan.

—Hasta luego, Kazu-chan.

—No agarres mucha confianza, Takao.

Y dicho eso, el oji-pizarra desapareció del lugar, dejando a solas al par de amigos.

Recordando las palabras de Takao, Katomi se giró hacia el peli-verde de forma alegre— Me alegro que te hayas mudado aquí —exclamó justo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Midorima por segunda vez—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos y ahora vamos a vivir en el mismo edificio —su mirada se alzó hacia la del oji-verde, mientras que la de él se tornaba un poco nerviosa—, ¿no te parece genial?

La forma en que la chica le sonrió hizo que Midorima se sonrojara notoriamente, pero gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, evitó que la peli-naranja lo viese— H-hai, suena muy interesante. ―intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, el chico respondió con el mismo tono de calma con el que siempre hablaba.

Al lograr calmar su sonrojo, él se decidió en continuar con la plática…, pero no contó con que una tercera persona apareciera junto a ellos—: ¡Santo Oha Asa! ¡Kati-neechan ha regresado!

Inmediatamente al oír aquella infantil voz, ambos adolescentes giraron su mirada hacia la puerta principal, encontrándose con una chica más joven que ambos de cabello y ojos verdes, un par de lentes sobre su pequeña nariz y sosteniendo una funda para celular de plástico color celeste.

Katomi sonrió tiernamente y abrió ambos brazos momentos antes de que la niña corriera hacia ella— Yuka-chan. —ella exclamó cuando ya tenía a la niña envuelta en sus brazos.

Midorima Yukari, hermana menor de Shintarō por siete años; apariencia física prácticamente igual a la del chico (solamente que en cuerpo femenino); desde la primera vez que la conoció, Katomi pudo notar que siempre trataba de parecerse lo más posible a su hermano mayor (como el usar lentes a pesar de no necesitarlos, vendarse los dedos de la mano izquierda siendo diestra, los artículos de la suerte de Oha Asa, entre más cosas), pero había algo que jamás podría compartir con su hermano y mucho menos imitarlo: el baloncesto.

—¿Cuándo regresaste, Kati-neechan? Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y te he extrañado demasiado —la oji-verde exclamó inocentemente todavía en los brazos de Katomi—, no tanto como Nii-chan, pero te he extrañado. —puede que Yukari dijo la última parte en voz baja, pero fue todo lo necesario para hacer que el sonrojo de Shintarō volviera.

El mayor rio nerviosamente y revolvió bruscamente el cabello de su hermana menor— Yukari, recuérdame: ¿para qué viniste? —éste preguntó.

La más joven miró de manera triunfante a su hermano y luego se soltó por fin del abrazo de su amiga— Okaa-san me pidió que te buscara porque la cena está lista y ella no quiere que se enfríe —al decir aquello, su mirada giró de nuevo hacia la peli-naranja—, pero puedo decirle que estás con tu no…

—¡Kati! ¡¿Te gustaría ir a cenar con nosotros?! —sin pensarlo dos veces, Shintarō le cubrió la boca a su hermana y gritó fuertemente para evitar que aquella palabra cortada de cinco letras no fuera escuchada por la chica, pero Katomi sabía perfectamente lo que la pequeña iba a decir.

La americana rio ligeramente ante la escena de los hermanos antes de responderle a la invitación—: No quisiera molestar —exclamó—. Después de todo, acaban de llegar; supongo que todavía tienen mucho que desempacar, arreglar y terminar, ¿cierto?

Como todos unos hermanos, ambos oji-verdes negaron con la cabeza, pero sólo uno habló primero—: Para nada —y aquella persona fue la hermana—, después de todo, Okaa-san y Otou-san también te quieren mucho. —ella extendió su mano hacia Katomi, indicándole que fuera con ellos.

La chica suspiró rendida, tomó a Yukari por la cintura y la subió a sus hombros— Muy bien ―finalmente afirmó.

Así el trío se encaminó hacia el interior del edificio, pero en dirección hacia el departamento de la familia Midorima.

―Pero quítate todo lo que tienes puesto: esos lentes y vendajes. Es suficiente con soportar a una zanahoria, nadie quiere tener dos.

—No soy una zanahoria, Nanodayo.

.

.

.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a poder cenar todo eso en la noche, no hubiera comido nada durante la tarde…, mentira, de todas formas hubiera comido.

En el instante en que ella puso un pie dentro del apartamento, la madre y el padre de los peli-verdes se abalanzaron contra ella con miles de abrazos, besos y preguntas, siendo eso el comienzo del show. Después de esas interesantes acciones, una magia misteriosa llenó el lugar e hizo que la familia terminara de acomodar todo lo que se encontraba ahí: desde cajas con adornos, hasta muebles bajo sábanas; en menos de una hora, el departamento parecía el de una familia que jamás se había movido de ahí.

Luego, sin descanso ni pausa, la señora Midorima corrió hacia la cocina y en menos de treinta minutos, diecisiete diferentes platillos estaban servidos sobre la mesa. Antes de que ella pudiera notar cuales eran, el señor Midorima le entregó un plato de un metro por un metro (literalmente) lleno con un poco de cada una de las comidas.

Al querer protestar sobre la repentina e inusual acción, Katomi se encontró con los rostros de ambos, arrojando chispas y estrellas. No pudo protestar, lo único que pudo hacer era confiar en su propio estómago y todos los años de entrenamiento para acabarse su "cena".

—¡Guarden espacio para el postre, niños! ―pero iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

.

.

.

—Lamento lo de mis padres, ellos siempre se emocionaron mucho con tus visitas —un peli-verde se disculpó mientras sostenía a una semi-inconsciente peli-naranja recostada sobre su lado—. ¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien para mañana? —Midorima preguntó en tono preocupado.

Katomi posó un brazo sobre su abdomen, intentando así controlar un poco el dolor emanando de este— H-hai, solamente es un malestar nocturno, siempre me suele pa… —pero gracias a otro fuerte y agudo dolor, ella no pudo terminar.

Por suerte ya estaban frente a la puerta del departamento de la chica (que sólo eran cinco pisos de diferencia). La chica se recargó sobre la puerta, respirando con dificultad, sacó las llaves de entrada de uno de sus bolsillos y logró entrar al lugar. Antes de cerrar la puerta, se giró hacia el oji-verde y, con gran dificultad, se colgó de su cuello formando un torpe pero amistoso abrazo.

—Ya no te preocupes por mí, Shin-chan —le susurró—, estaré lista para el inicio de la Inter-Escolar y ―ambos se separaron del abrazo y Katomi le esbozó una sonrisa—, tú irás a apoyarnos, ¿verdad?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero esta vez logró controlar su sonrojo— Claro que iré.

La peli-naranja se alegró al escuchar aquellas palabras y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su amigo antes de girarse de nuevo hacia su apartamento— Buenas noches, Shin-chan, descansa. —ella se despidió antes de cerrar lentamente la puerta.

Midorima se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta al mismo tiempo que no despegaba su mano de la mejilla donde recibió su beso— Buenas noches…, **_ma reine_** _._ —él exclamó a pesar de que ya no hubiera nadie que lo escuchara. Se giró de nuevo hacia el elevador, dispuesto a regresar a su propio hogar.

Aquella noche, Midorima se encontraba calmado. ¿Por qué? Porque su reina había regresado y ya no iba a dejarla ir.

* * *

 **¡Por fin! Capítulo 4. Yeesh. Intenté hacer que me quedara un poqueeto más corto (creo que no me quedó tan cortito umu'). Pero…, YOLO. Espero que les haya gustado. Y perdónenme por cualquier error ortográfico o de gramática [Sorray TuT]. Y ahora las nuevas integrantes:**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **(al igual que en los otros capítulos, sólo que se me olvidó poner esto nwn'):**

 **Preparatoria Tensai:**

 **| Yuna Shuyō (capitana/Escolta) | Shika Miru (Escolta) |**

 **¡Yeii! Por fin revelo el apellido de Yuna :33 Ah, y hay algunas frases en distintos idiomas, aquí está su traducción:**

 ** _Sei Still!_** **\- ¡Cállate! (Alemán)**

 ** _G'night, girl/'Night girl_** **\- Buenas noches, chica (Inglés)**

 ** _Ma reine_** **\- Mi reina (Francés)**

 **Bien, es todo. Nos leemos luego. Chao.**


	5. IE Preliminares - Eliminatorias

**Recomendación Musical: "Being Alive" – Audiomachine**

* * *

Las órdenes eran simples de seguir: al llegar al lugar, todas las jugadoras tenían que bajar en orden y alinearse frente al autobús con sus maletas o mochilas en manos para luego dirigirse hacia la cancha y dar inicio a su primer encuentro de las preliminares para el Inter-Escolar; pero en lugar de eso, lo que el equipo femenil Tensai consiguió fue tener a una peli-naranja loca saliendo disparada del vehículo (mientras empujaba a todas las demás que sí salían con calma), y terminar corriendo alrededor del lugar. No fue hasta que, por suerte, la capitana Shuyō logró alcanzarla para hacerla regresar al autobús arrastrándola del cabello (literalmente).

—Bien, ahora que estamos todas ordenadas —la castaña exclamo, ignorando por completo el hecho de que todas sus jugadoras se encontraban unas sobre otras, tiradas en el suelo y mareadas, gracias a la embestida dada por la americana, mientras que esta última se encontraba semi-inconsciente, causado por su cabeza siendo estrellada contra el autobús tras ser arrojada por Shuyō—, escuchen las indicaciones de nuestro mánager para el partido de hoy —pero al notar como el llamado no se veía por ningún lado, la oji-marrón se volteó hacia el entrenador—. Se supone que tenía que estar aquí. —le exclamó al hombre.

Shijima abrió la boca para contestarle, pero antes de poder articular alguna palabra, una tercera voz interrumpió—: Ya estoy aquí. —ésta exclamó desde dentro del vehículo, haciendo que el entrenador y la capitana giraran su mirada hacia aquel lugar, encontrándose con un par de ojos color miel, un cabello lacio y castaño-oscuro, y una tez arena-cálida.

—¿Qué hacías allá adentro? —el hombre azabache le preguntó

El castaño le entregó unos papeles antes de responderle—: Terminando el itinerario del día de hoy.

—Como sea —ahora fue la oji-marrón quien habló, atrayendo la mirada del chico hacia ella—. Odayaka, explica el régimen de las preliminares —ordenó, recibiendo una mirada de tristeza por parte del mánager—. ¿Qué?

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi apellido. —contestó, haciendo que Shuyō se ruborizada ligeramente.

—Junichi. —dijo de nuevo, sacándole una gran sonrisa al castaño.

Odayaka puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente antes de ser detenido por la mano de ella— Nuestro primer encuentro será contra la Academia Chishiki, su equipo de baloncesto tiene diecisiete años desde que se formó, dos Inter-Escolares ganadas y cuatro Copas de Invierno. Al ser un equipo viejo, tiene habilidades que fueron mejorando año con año; su primera Inte…

—A nadie le interesa la historia. Jugadoras, Odayaka-kun, jugadoras. —Heishi exclamó irritada, recibiendo afirmaciones con la cabeza de parte de sus compañeras.

El chico suspiró mientras le daba vuelta a la carpeta que tenía en manos— Número cuatro: Hibana Toshi, tercero, capitana y Pívot; gran capacidad de salto gracias a sus piernas fuertes. —de la misma hoja, el castaño sacó una foto mostrando a una chica de alta estatura y complexión un poco robusta, cabello corto y lacio de color rubio-oscuro, ojos medianos de color marrón oscuro y con piel de tono almendra.

—Número siete: Nikoyaka Mingxia, tercero, Escolta; increíble capacidad de tiro. —y al igual que con la anterior, les mostró a las jugadoras una chica de estatura media y complexión delgada, cabello medio y ondulado de color castaño claro, ojos pequeños de color avellana, con una piel de color almendra cálida.

—Número ocho: Kikubari Rui, segundo, Base; atención perspicaz al juego que se desarrolla alrededor suyo. —chica de estatura media y delgada, cabello corto y rizado de color negro azabache, ojos rasgados de color gris y tez de tono dorado.

—Número once: Nami Kayoko, segundo, Ala-Pívot; mucha fuerza en piernas y brazos haciéndola una fuerte contrincante. —al ser una chica con baja estatura y robusta, era muy bueno el hecho de tener gran fuerza; ella tenía cabello medio y lacio de color castaño-oscuro, ojos grandes y marrones oscuro, con tez de color beige.

—Número trece: Ashita Chiho, segundo, Alero; alta concentración en las jugadoras del equipo contrario. —esta última era de estatura baja y complexión delgada, cabello largo de color negro y ondulado, piel de un tono bronceado natural y ojos medianos de color ámbar.

—Bien, ellas son las cinco titulares del partido de hoy; a medida que avance el partido les daré los datos de las demás chicas. —y dicho aquello, Odayaka guardó de nuevo sus papeles y le entregó la carpeta al entrenador Shijima.

—¿Las titulares solamente son de tercero y segundo? —la vice-capitana Yūgana preguntó curiosa al notar el hecho de que ninguna chica mencionada por el castaño fuera de primero, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza de parte de él.

La rubia rio ligeramente y se giró hacia las otras cuatro titulares paradas a lado suyo—. Parece que hoy jugaremos contra las abuelas. —ella exclamó no sin antes recibir una mirada de enojo de parte de Miru y las demás jugadoras de tercer año.

—Entonces lo mejor será prepararnos porque el partido empezará —Shijima habló, atrayendo la atención de las cuatro titulares restantes (ya que las de tercero intentaban asesinar a Yūgana, mientras que el resto de las de segundo intentaban detenerlas y salvar a la vice-capitana), mientras revisaba la hora en su celular—, dentro de una media hora —él declaró antes de darse media vuelta e indicarle a Odayaka que lo siguiera—. Adentro, mis niñas. —y así, el equipo de baloncesto femenil Tensai comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde iba a ser la disputa del primer encuentro de las preliminares del Inter-Escolar.

La capitana y tres titulares caminaban detrás del entrenador y el mánager, mientras que el resto detrás de ellas y las de tercero, junto con la quinta titular, en la parte de atrás.

Katomi se encontraba caminando a un lado de sus superiores mientras que con la mirada observaba detenidamente el lugar. Había esperado tres años para llegar a donde se encontraba aquel día y por fin había conseguido su objetivo. Al tener todas las miradas de sus compañeras y superiores lejos de ella, la peli-naranja planeó en irse a explorar el lugar por un tiempo y luego volver para el inicio del partido…, pero la promesa del día anterior seguía en pie.

—¡Kat-chan!

Al escuchar aquella familiar y chillona voz, la mirada de la chica giró y se posó sobre los cuerpos de dos chicos acercándose a ella: el primero de cabello lacio y azabache, mientras que el otro con uno de un color secundario. La oji-naranja se separó discretamente del resto de su equipo para empezar a dirigirse hacia éstos. Al tenerlos de frente, abrazó a ambos por el cuello, recibiendo la misma acción de regreso de parte del par.

—Sí viniste. —susurró en el oído del oji-verde, haciendo que éste sonriera cálidamente.

—Corrección: sí vinimos. —el oji-azul le susurró ahora en el oído de la chica.

Katomi rio ante aquella acción justo antes de romper el abrazo y sonreírle a ambos amigos— Me alegro de que ambos estén aquí. —corrigió, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de Takao.

Midorima suspiró mientras acomodaba los lentes y mantenía ambos ojos cerrados— Por supuesto que iba a venir, Kati, una promesa, es una promesa. —él exclamó—. Lo único molesto es el "Mal Tercio" aquí presente.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿A qué te refieres con e…? Increíble. ¡Chicas! ―y con la velocidad de un relámpago, el azabache desapareció del lugar y corrió hacia donde los equipos femeniles restantes se encontraban reunidos.

La oji-naranja sonrió divertida antes de girarse hacia el chico más alto— ¿Por qué lo trajiste? ―preguntó con el mismo tono.

Shintarō suspiró irritado y volteó a ver su mano izquierda (la cual sostenía un pequeño reloj de arena)— Tristemente Oha-Asa predijo que la suerte de los Cáncer se incrementaría al pasar el día de hoy junto a algún…, algún…, algún Escorpio. —declaró, diciendo aquella última palabra en un tono más bajo de lo usual, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que la chica escuchara.

La americana parpadeó escéptica un par de veces antes de señalarlo con una mano— ¿¡Es enserio!?

—Lo es…, por aquí tengo la predicción que…

—No, ¡espera! No quiero verla, te creo —Katomi suspiró derrotada y pasó una mano sobre su rostro—, pero nunca podré entenderlo —exclamó y repentinamente golpeó de manera amistosa el hombro derecho del peli-verde—. Será mejor que ya entre y busque a mi equipo, el partido comienza dentro de poco tiempo —se alejó unos pasos hacia atrás e hizo una señal de despedida con la mano—; espero con ansias que vayas a verme, Shin-chan. —y acto seguido, empezó a alejarse de él, pero una mano sosteniéndola del brazo le hizo detenerse y mirar de reojo al Escolta de Shūtoku.

Midorima se acercó lentamente hacia la chica y la miró detenidamente— Antes de que te vayas ―exclamó momentos antes de extenderle una pequeña pero detallada peineta—, s-sé que tú no eres creyente, pero Sagitario se encuentra en el puesto número uno y su artículo de la suerte es esto. —el chico explicó un tanto apenado.

Al principio, Katomi observó el detalle sorprendida y escéptica, pero luego cambió su expresión a una de ternura y agradecimiento— Shin-chan, no debiste —tomó el accesorio en manos y volvió a posar su mirada sobre su excompañero—, muchas gracias —y confundiendo al de lentes, le devolvió el objeto y se giró, quedándose de espaldas frente a él—. ¿Quisieras ayudarme? ―preguntó tiernamente.

El oji-verde parpadeó confundido segundos antes de guardar rápidamente su 'Objeto de la Suerte' en uno de sus bolsillos y acercar ambas manos (en una sosteniendo el accesorio para cabello), hacia la coleta de su amiga. Colocó la peineta en la raíz del peinado y la insertó cuidadosamente.

—Listo. —declaró mientras bajaba ambas manos hacía sus costados.

Katomi sonrió y se giró hacia Shintarō— Te lo agradezco —exclamó para ya poder irse hacia donde su equipo se encontraba (donde sea que fuese)—. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, no te decepcionaré.

Midorima se quedó unos momentos observando como aquella chica risueña se alejaba de él y entraba en el enorme lugar, ignorando completamente unos gritos agudos que provenían de su tan "querido" amigo.

—¡Shin-chan! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me van a asesinar!

—¡No escaparás, maldito pervertido!

—¡Ya les pedí discul…!

—¡Acaben con él!

—¡Shin-chan!

Pero él solamente se quedaba observando el lugar por donde su amiga se había ido, susurrando para sí mismo—: No te preocupes, Kati, Oha-Asa jamás se equivoca.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que el segundo cuarto del enfrentamiento entre la Academia Chishiki y la Preparatoria Tensai inició y tal y como el mánager de esta última había dicho, el partido inició con las cinco titulares que había presentado. Al tener todos aquellos datos que el castaño les había proporcionado, las chicas no habían tenido mucho problema en tomar el control del juego, pero la capitana de Chishiki, Hibana, frunció el ceño antes de voltear hacia el marcador.

 **7 – 34**

Puede que el partido llevaba poco de haber comenzado, pero la intensidad del juego no conjugaba con el tiempo. Ella tenía que hacer algo y rápido; mientras más dejara pasar el tiempo, más iban a estresarse todas ellas. La rubia sabía que era necesario tener algún mánager y esperaba que después de finalizar aquel partido, su entrenador lo recapacitara.

—¡Vamos, Academia Chishiki! ―un grito repentino, proveniente de ella, hizo que todas sus demás jugadoras (que se encontraban en la cancha y en la banca también), volteasen hacia ella con un poco de curiosidad en sus rostros—. ¡No podemos dejar que un equipo novato nos venza a nosotras: un equipo con más de una década de edad! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Tenemos un gran número de victorias y este año será la siguiente! —en el momento en el que dijo eso, Hibana levantó su puño cerrado y formó una pose de seguridad—. ¡Todavía recuerdo cuando ingresé en este equipo, fue en la primavera de hace dos años! ¡Nikoyaka me había insistido en unirme junto a ella al equipo de nues…!

—¿No sería mejor gritar algo como: "¡Entrenamos muy duro así que no se dejen vencer!"? —una voz femenina detrás de ella exclamó, haciendo que ella asintiera con la cabeza.

La rubia se giró lentamente hacia su jugadora mientras bajaba de nuevo su brazo— Tienes razón, Kiku… —pero se calló a sí misma en el mismo instante en el que notó aquel peculiar cabello de color secundario.

Cuando sus ojos marrones chocaron con los anaranjados de Katomi, el tono en su voz y su expresión cambiaron de una segura a una intimidante― No vamos a dejar que unas niñas como ustedes nos ganen. —y acto seguido, la capitana comenzó a correr hacia su posición en la cancha.

Antes de que la rubia se alejara a una considerable distancia, la americana se volteó hacia ella con una sonrisa en rostro— Lo mismo digo, **_old lady_**.

En el instante en el que Katomi tuvo el balón en manos, los ojos de la capitana de Chishiki se abrieron más de lo normal. ¿Por qué? Por el hecho de notar un "brillo" extraño y monstruoso dentro de los ojos anaranjados de la chica, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que la peli-naranja le pasó el balón velozmente a su base, Yūgana, y corrió por detrás de la oji-marrón solamente para recibir (de nuevo) el balón en manos y driblar con incomparable velocidad hacia la cancha contraria. Ella pasó contrincantes con facilidad y se encaminó directamente hacia la canasta; justo cuando el Ala-Pívot de Chishiki (Nami Kayoko), apareció frente a ella; la americana no tuvo problema en pasarla gracias a una finta momentos antes de saltar y girar sorprendentemente sobre el aire para terminar con un mate de espalda. En el momento en el que sus manos soltaron el aro y sus pies tocaron la duela, las miradas de asombro de los espectadores se mesclaban con las de terror de sus oponentes, pero ninguna de estas últimas se comparaba a la que tenía aquella rubia que había burlado. Su mirada expresaba horror total, pues en la mirada de Katomi una extraña fuerza empezaba a emanar.

—Creo que es momento de que me conozcan. —ella exclamó con una sonrisa triunfante en rostro y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia Hibana (corriendo hacia su lado para jugar en la defensiva); al pasar justo al lado de ella, la capitana sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

En lugar de prestarle atención a sus compañeras, su mirada se encontraba encima de la 'novata'; no fue hasta después de que un brazo golpeó la cabeza de la americana, su mirada se alejó de nuevo— Idiota, ¿qué te he dicho de burlarte así de nuestras contrincantes? —la oji-marrón logró escuchar como la voz de la capitana Shuyō reprendía a Katomi—. Nunca subestimes a tus Senpais, mocosa. —y dicho aquello, la mirada de la del Chishiki se desvió fuera del par.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada y no podía ocultar su nerviosismo; fue gracias a una mano externa posándose sobre su hombro que la hizo reaccionar— Toshi —parpadeó ligeramente antes de girarse hacia su amiga castaña que se encontraba hablándole—, eres nuestra capitana, no puedes derrumbarte, si lo haces nosotras también lo haremos y con eso tendremos la derrota asegurada ―aún sin seguir respondiéndole a sus palabras, Hibana se encontró a sí misma calmándose poco a poco—. Queremos regresar con la frente en alto, ¿o no? —aquellas palabras fueron lo que hicieron que la oji-marrón saliera de su trance, pues se mordió ligeramente el labio, cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza a su Escolta.

—Tienes razón, Nikoyaka —susurró—, no por nada nos llaman las "Abuelas Eternas". —ella exclamó, haciendo reírse a sí misma y a sus amigas.

Ya sin que nadie más dijera nada, el quinteto sonrió y emprendió el camino hacia la cancha enemiga, ya dispuestas a realizar la ofensiva. La capitana se encontraba en medio del resto y sosteniendo el balón mientras que las demás miraban de reojo a esta última, pues no era necesario hablarse, se conocían lo suficiente como para preparar el mejor ataque.

—Por cierto, creo que ya es tiempo de cambiar ese ridículo apodo.

—Así es, Kikubari, así es.

.

.

.

La rubia se acercó con paso tranquilo, su expresión era de calma y, si no hubiera sido por el pitido del silbato del árbitro, hubiera llegado a hablar con la jugadora frente a ella. Como el sonido indicaba, ambos equipos se acercaron a la formación de cierre y se quedaron viéndose las unas a las otras.

—Así damos por terminado la preliminar entre la Academia Chishiki y la Preparatoria Tensai, siendo esta última la ganadora del encuentro del día de hoy. ―los aplausos y gritos retumbaron por el lugar inmediatamente después de haber escuchado las palabras de aquel hombre de mediana edad.

Hibana suspiró suavemente y giro su mirada hacia el marcador que se encontraba de lado derecho.

 **26 – 61**

Muy a pesar de haber sido derrotada, ella jamás bajó la mirada y se mantuvo con la cabeza en alto en todo momento. Con una seña, les indicó a sus jugadoras que la siguieran. Cuando ya estaban las cinco reunidas, todas se encaminaron hacia sus recientes contrincantes. Los ojos color marrón se clavaron directamente en la dueña de la cabellera color anaranjado, quien se giró al notar una fuerte presencia detrás de ella.

—Perdimos, niña —fue la capitana quien habló primero. Al decir ese par de palabras, un ligero tono tóxico se escuchaba en su voz, pero fue cambiado a uno más suave de amistad—: Lleguen a las finales por nosotras.

Katomi sonrió amistosamente al escuchar eso y asintió feliz con la cabeza— Eso haremos, To-chan.

Hibana y las demás fruncieron el ceño confundidas por el reciente apodo de la novata— ¿'To-chan'? —repitió el apodo en un tono de confusión.

Pero antes de que la oji-naranja respondiera, una tercera voz fue escuchada—: Ella acorta los nombres de las personas que quiere y luego les agrega el honorífico —era la capitana del Tensai quien habló justo antes de rodear el cuello de su jugadora con su brazo—. Fue un buen juego, Toshi-san —le exclamó a la rubia—, haremos que su derrota no haya sido en vano. —en el momento en que dijo aquello, extendió su puño cerrado hacia ella.

La del Chishiki comprendió inmediatamente lo que Shuyō esperaba que ella hiciera, así que se lo concedió— Me alegra oírte decir eso, Shuyō —dicho eso, ambas chocaron puños—. Nos vemos en otra ocasión, chicas —la rubia habló de nuevo antes de voltearse de nuevo hacia la peli-naranja—, y no perderemos.

La americana seguía con la mirada los cuerpos de las jugadoras que empezaban a alejarse del lugar, antes de que la voz de su líder le hablara—: Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy, mocosa —ésta decía—, parece que el loco creyente realmente te ayudó. —bromeó.

Katomi rio ante el comentario de Shuyō y se giró hacia las gradas para ver a cierta persona— Puede que tengas razón. —y comenzó a saludar a alguien desde el lugar con la mano.

La castaña miró extrañada aquella acción de la más joven, pero al desviar su mirada y observar a la persona a quien saludaba, copió divertida el movimiento. Mientras ellas hacían eso, el par de chicos sentados en las gradas las observaban, uno con una mirada de ternura y el otro con una de confusión.

—Oi, Shin-chan —el azabache llamó a su amigo—, ¿quién es la jugadora número cuatro? —le preguntó.

El peli-verde, sin quitarle la vista de encima al par de amigas, suspiró ante las palabras de Takao― La capitana de Tensai, Nanodayo —Midorima respondió segundos antes de dejar de saludar a las jugadoras (quienes, acto seguido, se giraron hacia las demás y empezaron a caminar hacia su entrenador), y girarse hacia el más bajo—. Por cierto, ¿te sigue sangrando la espalda?

En el momento en que dijo eso, los ojos azulados del otro se abrieron más de lo normal— Pues claro que sigue sangrando, esas locas arpías realmente me hubieran asesinado si no te hubieras aparecido. —refunfuñó.

—Corrección: si tú no hubieras saltado literalmente a mis brazos.

—Me salvaste, Shin-chan, yo siempre supe que me amabas.

—No empieces con tus estupideces, Bakao.

Mientras que aquel par se encontraba discutiendo y las jugadoras del Tensai caminando hacia su entrenador, ninguno de ambos bandos se percató de que unas cuantas miradas observaban a las chicas desde la puerta.

—Parece que este año perdimos nuestra oportunidad, Hibana-san.

—Así parece, pero la victoria será de Chishiki…, en la Copa de Invierno.

* * *

 **¡Vaya, vaya! Ya era tiempo de regresar con este fic (Naah, mentira..., estaba aburrida y empecé a continuarlo X'D), pero, ¡oigan! Me quedó bien boneto, ¿cierto? AwA sho sé que shii. Aquí están los datos de las jugadoras del más reciente equipo:**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **(en la Nota de Autor, no en la historia :3):**

 **Preparatoria Tensai:**

 **| Junichi Odayaka (mánager) |**

 **Academia Chishiki:**

 **| Toshi Hibana (capitana/Pívot) | Mingxia Nikoyaka (Escolta) | Rui Kikubari (Base) | Kayoko Nami (Ala-Pívot) | Chiho Ashita (Alero) |**

 **Gracias por leer. Nos leemos después. Chao.**


	6. IE Preliminares - Semifinales Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Ascension" – Christian Baczyk**

* * *

Al día siguiente, justo después de que su primer partido de las preliminares terminase, la Preparatoria Tensai continuó jugando durante los cuatro siguientes encuentros de su bloque. Su segunda victoria fue contra la Preparatoria Naiheki ( **29-45** ), continuando con el Instituto Josei ( **6-33** ), luego fue contra el Instituto Hayabusa ( **52-55** ), para por fin terminar en el partido contra la Academia Kazan ( **60-61** ). Las chicas no tuvieron grandes problemas en ninguno de los partidos, pero sabían que lo complicado iba a hacer su aparición a medida que sus victorias vayan aumentando…, comenzando con aquel día.

Después de cinco cansados encuentros, las jugadoras de Tensai por fin estaban preparadas, tanto física como mentalmente, para jugar contra la Preparatoria Togimasu para después convertirse en el mejor equipo femenil de su bloque y llegar a la última fase e ingresar en la real Inter-Escolar. A diferencia del primer día de las preliminares, las chicas se encontraban calmadas pero decididas; cuando bajaron del autobús, no hubo necesidad de perseguir, golpear o sujetar a nadie, puesto que todas las jugadoras descendieron y se pararon una a lado de la otra formando una fila.

En el instante en que Shuyō estuvo parada frente a sus chicas, les esbozó a todas y cada una de ellas una sonrisa, lo cual les hizo recibir confianza y estar calmadas para sus próximas palabras―: En lo últimos cinco encuentros, todas les han mostrado a los demás equipos de qué están hechas, dejándolas con la boca abierta ―sus palabras no expresaban enojo, ni decisión, ni superioridad―, y hoy no será la excepción ―sino que expresaban otro sentimiento―. Confíen en cada una de sus compañeras y la victoria será asegurada; enséñenles a esas niñas la verdadera fuerza de Tensai…, de las prodigios ―expresaban confianza―. Tensai, ¡lidera!

―¡Lidera!

Inmediatamente después de soltar su 'grito de guerra', todas las chicas giraron hacia su flanco izquierdo y empezaron a adentrarse en el mismo gimnasio en el que llevaban jugando durante dos largas y exhaustas semanas. Gracias a que la formación consistía en que la capitana y vice-capitana se encontraran detrás del entrenador y del mánager, seguidas por las titulares, y después por las de tercero y segundo, cierta oji-naranja usó la alineación a su favor y, durante todo el discurso de confianza de Shuyō, intentó contactar con el as de Shūtoku sin obtener respuesta por parte del peli-verde.

―¿Por qué tanto afán en hablar con tu amigo verde, Katomi? ―a pesar de que Heishi le estuviese hablando, la mirada de la peli-naranja nunca se desvió de su celular.

Sin despegar la vista de su teclado, la americana respondió con dificultad a la pregunta de la morena―: Como ya sabes, Chi-chan, el primer partido de la liga final de las preliminares de los equipos varoniles es justo después de nuestro partido ―explicó antes de terminar de escribir el mensaje dirigido al oji-verde―, y me enteré de…, por ahí que Shin-chan perdió contra Seirin hace unos días, así que quiero averiguar cómo se encuentra, pero el maldito no me contesta.

La mirada de Heishi esbozaba curiosidad y conocimiento al mismo tiempo, así que revolvió divertidamente el cabello anaranjado de su amiga y le dijo―: Ninguna persona se encuentra bien tras una derrota; sólo dale tiempo y verás cómo se recupera. ―explicó apuntando hacia el mensaje que tenía escrito en su pantalla.

Sin responder a sus palabras, la más joven asintió con la mirada y guardó su teléfono en su mochila que se encontraba recargada en su hombro izquierdo― Tienes razón, él es fuerte, no debo preocuparme tanto. ―y en silencio, ambas titulares continuaron su andar, haciendo que Katomi no se percatara de que las palabras de la azabache tuvieron una respuesta bastante inmediata.

.

.

.

―¡Así damos comienzo a la semifinal entre la Preparatoria Tensai y la Preparatoria Togimasu!

Gritos de emoción, seguidos por un pitido, fueron todo lo que se escuchó antes de poder observar el balón color ladrillo siendo lanzado hacia arriba por el árbitro. Heishi, quien iba a ser la que diera el salto de inicio, giró su mirada rápidamente hacia la oponente que tenía enfrente y quien toda su atención se encontraba en el balón. Sus ojos marrones oscuros no despegaban su atención de ella mientras la dueña intentaba recordar las palabras que Odayaka le había dicho a ella y sus compañeras minutos antes: _'―Número cuatro: Tashi Me… no. Dainhi Ke… no, no, tampoco. ¿C-cómo se llamaba el Ala-Pívot y Capitana? ¿Ashi Eita? Sí, sí, ese era. Esto…, gran capacidad de salto pero con una falla―'_. En el momento en que levantó de nuevo su mirada, no dudó ni un momento y saltó rápidamente hacia el balón, no sólo obteniéndolo a su favor sino que también haciendo que la rubia nacarada chasqueara la lengua en señal de disgusto.

―Tiende a tardarse mucho para obtener potencia. ―la morena exclamó entre dientes antes de recibir de nuevo el balón de parte de Shuyō.

Todas corrieron hacia la cancha de Togimasu, las dueñas de ésta intentando detener el ataque, pero fallando en aquello. Shuyō logró hacer una finta con la mirada, suponiendo que el pase iba directo a la número ocho, Okubyōna, pero terminó en las manos de la Base número cinco, Yūgana. El equipo turquesa corrió hacia Yūgana, pero fue demasiado tarde, la oji-azul lanzó el balón directo a la canasta…, según su perspectiva.

―No entrará. ―la número doce turquesa, Hanasu Sumie (Escolta) exclamó al ver lo mucho que la rubia falló en el tiro.

Yūgana, tras escuchar aquello, sonrió de lado y se adelantó a Hanasu y Shintaku Fumiko (la número siete y Pívot de Togimasu), giró para ver a ambas de frente y exclamó―: Nuestro equipo no es sólo popular por nuestra capacidad de salto ―volteó de reojo para ver como la dueña de cabellera anaranjada saltaba por los aires, tomaba el balón en una mano y, soltando un grito de decisión, clavaba un mate en la canasta contraria―, sino también por nuestra increíble velocidad de cambiar el ritmo de un partido.

El pitido que marcaba el primer punto del partido fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que el marcador emitiera su común sonido y los gritos de emoción llenaran el gimnasio, haciendo que los espectadores del juego de al lado los voltearan a ver con un poco de enojo y un leve daño en sus tímpanos.

―¡Bien!

―¡Así es!

Se escuchó como ambos hombres en la banca (entrenador y mánager) se unían a aquella emoción, saltando y chocando puños entre sí, haciendo reír ligeramente a las demás jugadoras a lado de ellos.

Mientras las cuatro titulares felicitaban a su joven estrella, las chicas contrarias miraban con disgusto la escena, pero no con asombro. Ellas cinco, junto con su entrenadora y mánager, y demás compañeras ya sabían lo que les esperaba: después de su invicta victoria en las preliminares, un nuevo y joven equipo abría paso hacia la Inter-Escolar.

En el momento en que los orbes grisáceos de la capitana chocaron con los marrones-claro de la entrenadora, ambas supieron lo que se aproximaba…, sabían que la Preparatoria Tensai tenía que prepararse para lo que venía.

El segundo pitido escuchado, el cual indicaba la continuación del juego, hizo que los espectadores volteasen hacia la cancha para poder observar al equipo turquesa correr hacia la cancha del equipo anaranjado. Se podía observar a la jugadora número cinco, Hikaeme Yuuka (Base) driblando el balón de forma segura hacia la cancha contraria. Sus ojos esmeraldas pasaron de sus compañeras del lado izquierdo a las del lado derecho; una sonrisa cubrió su rostro y, de un segundo a otro, su mirada se posó sólo en la canasta.

Sin dejar reflexionar a Tensai lo que ocurría, la castaña-clara dribló, realizó fintas, dio pases, saltó y corrió por entre las cinco chicas, y se encaminó sola hacia la canasta. Cuando las de Tensai reaccionaron ya fue demasiado tarde, pues la chica de mediana estatura ya se encontraba en el aire con el balón en manos, dispuesta a anotar el primer punto para su equipo. Lanzó el balón hacia la canasta y, si no hubiera sido por un par de manos largas, hubiera anotado los primeros dos puntos a favor de Togimasu.

Sus ojos verde-esmeraldas expresaban terror y confusión al ver como aquel par de orbes anaranjados se clavaban en ella y le robaban el balón. Al pisar la duela con sus zapatillas, Katomi imitó aquel movimiento y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, siendo seguida por sus compañeras.

―Ya no se sienten tan confiadas, ¿cierto?

Fue todo lo que Hikaeme escuchó antes de analizar la situación. Ignorando su sentimiento de que algo malo estaba por suceder, se encaminó hacia su cancha para intentar detener a la joven de cabello lacio anaranjado. A pesar de correr a todo lo que daban sus piernas, no pudo detener el tiro de tres que realizó la chica de primer año.

Inmediatamente después de que el marcador cambiase, la americana se giró hacia su Senpai y le esbozó una sonrisa― Puede que tu equipo sea conocido, pero eso no evitará que nosotras le ganemos a una de las cinco Reinas, Emperatriz.

Lo que la base y estrella de Togimasu temía, sucedió: sin que ella lo notara, la Preparatoria Tensai las había estudiado. Su mirada se movió hacia donde el entrenador de Tensai estaba y ésta se clavó sobre el chico de cabello lacio sentado justo al lado del hombre. La chica de piel marfil-cálido dedujo que él sería el mánager, quien también había logrado realizar un gran trabajo: no sólo lograron vencerla en uno de sus mejores ataques, sino que también descubrieron que ellas eran una de las cinco Reinas.

¿A qué se referían con 'Reinas'?

Pues tal y como en el baloncesto varonil: de todo Japón, había solamente cinco equipos de baloncesto femeniles que tenían gran capacidad y habilidad como para ser consideradas "invencibles", y la Preparatoria Togimasu era una de ellas, pues contaban con jugadoras de tercero y segundo con una increíble velocidad, algunas especializadas en la defensa, otras en el ataque y otras en el salto, y aquel año contaban con la gran ayuda de su estrella: Hikaeme Yuuka, quien, a parte de tener un gran rango de atención, contaba también con una gran habilidad incomparable.

―No te preocupes, Yuuka-san ―la castaña escuchó una voz detrás suyo y cuando se giró para observar quien era, se encontró con la única titular de primer año: Tokage Ichigo, quien jugaba como Alero―, vamos a recuperarnos con la siguiente. ―cuando exclamó aquello, sus ojos grandes y de color marrón-oscuro expresaban seguridad.

Hikaeme, tras escuchar aquellas palabras de la novata, rio ligeramente para después revolverle su cabello azabache de forma divertida― Haz crecido demasiado, niña.

―¡Yuuka-san! ¡Te he dicho que no revuelvas mi cabello cuando está amarrado! ¡Se despeina! ―la más joven con piel tono arena-cálida le gritó, moviendo la mano de la mayor de su cabeza.

La castaña se burló ante aquella acción, antes de que ambas chicas sintieran unas manos en sus hombros, voltearon al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con la mirada tranquila de su capitana, Ashi― Todo tranquilo, ¿cierto, Hikaeme? ―le preguntó a su jugadora, quien asintió en afirmación―. Muy bien, ¿qué descubriste?

La oji-esmeralda se incorporó nuevamente y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder―: Ellas nos investigaron y pasaron desapercibidas ―una exclamación de sorpresa y disgustó salió de las gargantas de Ashi e Ichigo, pero dejaron que la Base prosiguiera―: Presiento que conocen nuestras tácticas y, al igual que yo, siento que la mocosa número siete posee una habilidad oculta.

Ashi giró sus ojos grises hacia la mencionada por su Base, chocando contra una cabellera anaranjada― Hubiera sido más fácil si tan sólo dijeras: "la mocosa peli-naranja" ―replicó, haciendo que las más jóvenes rieran divertidas―, pero, ignorando aquello, ¿qué te hace deducir eso?

La mirada de Hikaeme regresó a ser seria para después mirar de reojo a la americana― A parte de las cuatro emperatrices, nadie nunca había detenido uno de mis movimientos…, y mucho menos en el primer intento. ―explicó.

Ambas, Ashi e Tokage, detuvieron un grito en su garganta e intercambiaron miradas.

―Puede que K-Katomi, creo que así se llama, haya detenido tu ataque ―la voz de la oji-marrón oscuro hizo que sus dos Senpais volteasen hacia ella―, pero a pesar de eso, ella apenas entró este año y no tiene ninguna victoria en contra de las Reinas…, tal vez haya sido pura suerte o coincidencia. ―terminó con su discurso.

Puede que la "niña" tenía solamente meses desde que ingresó al equipo, pero terminó mostrando una gran habilidad en el juego al igual que una gran capacidad de apoyo para todas sus compañeras (ya sean mayores o de la misma edad).

Sus palabras hicieron que su capitana sonriera sin que ella lo notase, pero sí siendo percibida por Hikaeme― Creo que la niña tiene razón, Hikaeme ―la voz de Ashi fue escuchada de nuevo, pero cuando el otro par volteó, ya no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, sino una mirada de concentración y enfoque―, así que hay que dejar de preocuparnos y continuar con el partido, después de todo, no llevamos ni cinco minutos desde que comenzó ―dicho aquello, la joven capitana esperó por una afirmación de parte de sus jugadoras, pero sus propias palabras la hicieron darse cuenta de algo: ya llevaban unos cuantos minutos hablando, sin haber pedido tiempo fuera, lo cual significaba que el trio estaba reteniendo el partido.

El pitido molesto por parte del árbitro principal las hizo desaparecer de su "unión" y regresar a la posición de ofensiva de nuevo.

Sin que ninguna de las tres se diera cuenta, en el tiempo en que ellas estuvieron discutiendo, el equipo Tensai también utilizó el tiempo a su favor: discutieron acerca del acierto de Odayaka ante la reciente Reina. Muy a pesar de que fuese su primer encuentro en toda la prefectura contra una de las "gloriosas" cinco reinas, el joven equipo se encontraba calmado…, excepto por la Ala-Pívot, quien se encontraba tan impaciente que empezó a saltar en lugar de trotar, molestando y asustando un poco a sus compañeras.

―¡Katomi! ―la voz de su Senpai y capitana hizo que la mirada anaranjada, la cual estaba clavada sobre la cabellera ondulada y castaña de la Base de Togimasu, se desviara velozmente hacia ella y que la dueña de aquella dejase de estar saltando―. Entiendo que puedas estar emocionada, bastante desde mi punto de vista, pero tienes que intentar controlarte, ¿de acuerdo? ―le preguntó a la americana, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de la más joven―. Después de todo, ninguna de ellas sabe que no importa cuánto se esfuercen, hay una gran diferencia de poder ente su "estrella" y tú. ―exclamó, haciendo las comillas con las manos ante la palabra que marcaba aquel título, pero, de nuevo, el segundo pitido por parte del árbitro, ya cansado, las hizo alinearse en su posición de defensiva.

Shuyō, ignorando el hecho de haber sido interrumpida, volteó a ver a su mejor chica y sonrió para ella misma ante de murmurar unas palabras―: La "Zona".

* * *

 **¡Yeeesh! Milagro que he regresado, ¿verdad? OwO Peeeeero..., tengo una muy buena excusa por haber estado ausente una eternidad: mi laptop..., ¡puum!..., dejó de funcionar de un día para otro TnT, así que tuve que mandarla a arreglar y..., adivinen..., todo lo que tenía en ella desapareció (fotos, documentos, tareas..., todo!) así que..., tuve que recopilar todos mis datos de nuevo, lo que me llevó unas semanas pero..., bueee. Pero, ¡ya no se preocupen! Ya no voy a abandonarla; así que, les dejo de aburrir con mis pato-aventuras y les presento al nuevo equipo y más fuerte (hasta ahora) de la prefectura y sus jugadoras recientemente presentadas.**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Preparatoria Togimasu:**

 **| Eita Ashi (capitana/Ala-Pívot) | Yuuka Hikaeme (Base) | Sumie Hanasu (Escolta) | Fumiko Shintaku (vice-capitana/Pívot) | Ichigo Tokage (Alero) |**

 **Claro, hay más jugadoras y, por supuesto, la entrenadora también, pero ellas serán presentadas en otro momento. ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, se hace mención a unos cuantos equipos más, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de ellos, solamente les voy a dejar el nombre de las escuelas:**

 **Preparatoria Naiheki.**

 **Instituto Josei.**

 **Instituto Hayabusa.**

 **Academia Kazan.**

 **No se preocupen, los equipos saldrán después, por ahora sólo los mencioné. Creo que eso es todo por mi parte, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	7. IE Preliminares - Semifinales Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Maru" – Mark Petrie**

* * *

El juego prosiguió como era debido: la Preparatoria Togimasu defendía, corría, esquivaba y saltaba a más no poder para reinar en la cancha, y la Preparatoria Tensai bloqueaba, driblaba, burlaba y anotaba para así lograr convertirse en la nueva Reina, siguiendo los pasos de su futura Emperatriz. Nada asombroso, a parte de los primeros cinco minutos del juego, había sucedido; ambos equipos continuaron jugando los más común posible, confundiendo y aburriendo a sus espectadores, pero lo que los observadores no sabían era que ambos lados tenían un plan en la mente, sólo estaban esperando el momento justo para realizarlo.

A penas estaba comenzando el segundo cuarto y era el momento de Tensai de atacar. Shuyō driblaba el balón mientras realizaba señales hacia sus jugadoras; las otras cuatro se dispersaron por todo el lugar, esperando el próximo movimiento de su capitana, el cual apareció en muy poco tiempo: la castaña emprendió camino hacia el centro directo, retando a Ashi, pero cuando estaba pies frente a ella, la capitana giró sobre su propio eje y logró entrar en su defensa sin mayor esfuerzo; no esperó ni un segundo y pasó el balón a Okubyōna, la cual continuó con el ritmo de la oji-marrón y emprendió vuelo hacia el extremo izquierdo de la cancha, se detuvo y viró hasta tener la cancha frente a ella, lanzó el balón directo a la canasta y esperó a que entrase, pero olvidó completamente a la jugadora número ocho que tenía a su lado, la cual le logró robar el balón. Fue entonces que Togimasu entendió que era su momento y, con una increíble velocidad, se movió de un extremo a otro de la cancha. Dado a que las cinco jugadoras de uniforme anaranjado se encontraban bajo la cancha contraria, no les dio tiempo de llegar para cuando la Emperatriz logró anotar otros tres puntos.

Yūgana, luego de escuchar el sonido del cambio de puntaje, miró hacia el marcador y observó por qué llamaban a Togimasu una de las cinco reinas.

 **15 – 27**

No es que estuviese preocupada, sino que la Base de Tensai hubiera preferido tener más tiempo para investigar a aquella vieja Emperatriz.

Al recibir el balón de parte del árbitro y empezar a jugar otra vez en la ofensiva, la rubia se adelantó unos pasos a las demás e hizo la tan esperada señal con la mano izquierda. Un brillo energético y extraño apareció en un par de ojos anaranjados antes de que Tensai realizara el mismo movimiento anterior, sólo que era Yūgana quien dirigía en aquel momento, no Shuyō. Todos los presentes observaron aquella reciente formación, así que las chicas contrarias no tuvieron problemas en bloquear a la jugadora que recibió el pase de la Base…, y ahí fue cuando todos lo notaron: estrella contra estrella, as contra as, Emperatriz contra novata.

Sin dejar de driblar el balón, Katomi miraba con seguridad a Hikaeme, quien tenía la misma mirada que la americana. De un instante a otro, la castaña se abalanzó contra la peli-naranja e intentó robarle el balón, pero la más joven se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, no sólo evitando el futuro robo, sino dando inicio a su carta de victoria. Hikaeme frunció el ceño al observar lo rápido que Katomi movía el balón entre sus piernas, intentando burlarla, pero los reflejos de la Base de Togimasu fueron lo bastante rápidos y la siguieron para cuando corrió hacia la cancha de Togimasu.

Las otras cuatro jugadoras también intentaron detenerla, pero no eran lo sufrientemente rápidas, por lo que le dejaron el trabajo a su mejor chica y regresaron a marcar a las otras cuatro de Tensai, las cuales extrañamente no mostraban la más mínima señal de querer luchar. Al notar aquello, las cuatro observaron con extrañeza a sus rivales, vieron por sobre su hombro a su estrella y su mirada pasó a ser una de miedo.

La entrenadora, por intuición se levantó de su asiento y le gritó con todas sus fuerzas a su mejor chica―: ¡Yuuka, usa los brazos!

Una sonrisa victoriosa cubrió el rostro de Katomi, quien miró por encima de su hombro antes de girar hacia su lado izquierdo y darle el pase a su capitana (Shuyō, junto con las otras tres, usó la distracción de Hikaeme para pasar a sus rivales y dirigirse hacia la cancha contraria), quien logró anotar tres puntos a su favor.

Después de escuchar el sonido de cambio de puntaje, la oji-naranja ignoró el misterioso silencio que reinaba entre los espectadores y miró detenidamente a la Emperatriz.

La oji-esmeralda levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos anaranjados mirándola de forma intimidante― ¿Qué me has hecho, maldita? ―siseó.

La mirada de la menor se movió de los ojos de su rival hasta sus brazos…, los cuales ya no respondían― Acabas de descubrir lo que de verdad soy capaz de hacer ―comenzó―; cuando me enfrento a oponentes, lo suficientemente fuertes como para llamarlos "oponentes", elijo el mejor de ellos y lo ataco hasta que termine inmóvil ―guardó silencio un momento para recuperar el aliento, al mismo tiempo que señalaba su par de brazos―, o alguna extremidad.

.

.

.

.

―"Inmovilización Ósea" ―Shuyō declaró después de que las titulares de Togimasu le preguntasen lo que había sucedido con su chica―; lo que ella hace es elegir la o las extremidades más fuertes de su víctima y las inmoviliza. ―la castaña terminó, creando aún más confusión en las demás jugadoras.

―Pero, ¿cómo logra inmovilizar? ―la número doce, Hanasu Sumie, preguntó de forma intimidante.

La capitana de Tensai rio, seguida por el trío de titulares detrás de ella― Eso es algo que ni nosotras sabemos.

El pitido del árbitro atrajo la atención de las diez muchachas, quienes giraron hacia donde aquel hombre se encontraba con otra jugadora de Togimasu parada a lado suyo. Hikaeme, sin más remedio, se encaminó fuera de la cancha, sintiendo su par de brazos como un par de hojas de árbol. Su compañera le palmeó su espalda y entró en la cancha, momentos antes de que todas las demás (en la banca), se acercaran hacia la castaña.

―Yuuka ―la voz de su entrenadora se escuchó entre todas las preguntas de duda de sus compañeras; la llamada alzó la mirada, y encontró una mezcla de preocupación y confusión en el rostro de la mujer―, siéntate. ―ordenó.

Mientras todos los observadores veían como la mejor chica del Togimasu era retirada, nadie se percató del "interrogatorio" que se presenciaba en la cancha.

Katomi, a pesar de escuchar claramente todos los gritos y preguntas de sus enemigas, nunca abandonó su aura de confianza― Miren, chicas ―habló por fin, atrayendo la atención de las cinco―, sé qué están preocupadas por su "estrellita", pero no le hice nada mortal…,, sólo la deje fuera del juego por un tiempo.

Sin más remedio, Togimasu regresó al juego e intentó seguir liderando, pero le fue imposible; independientemente de haber "eliminado" a Hikaeme, la americana logró incrementar un poco sus habilidades (ya fuesen en defensa o ataque), al igual que las otras cuatro, las cuales parecieron ser un poco más perspicaces que antes respecto a sus jugadas.

Al final del segundo cuarto e inicio del medio tiempo, las Reinas se encontraban respirando con dificultad y sudando extremadamente. Lo primero que las cinco jugadoras hicieron no fue tomar agua o secarse un poco, sino acercarse a la castaña y descubrir si se encontraba bien, lo cual sucedió.

―La entrenadora me checó y vio que no tenía ningún problema con mis huesos, músculos o articulaciones ―habló sin siquiera dejar abrir la boca a sus compañeras―. Lo que me hizo es algo que desconocemos y de lo que tenemos que tener mucho cuidado ―Hikaeme le dio el último giro a su hombro derecho para comenzar con el izquierdo―, pero lo que es más importante: hay que averiguar cómo recuperar los seis puntos que la americana nos ha logrado adelantar.

.

.

.

Dentro de los vestidores de Tensai, todas las jugadoras se encontraban abrazando y revolviendo el cabello de Katomi, siendo consecuencia del giro de la jugada que había ocurrido fuera del cuarto.

―Bien hecho, Katomi, muy bien hecho ―se logró escuchar la voz de su entrenador al mismo tiempo que aplaudía de forma energética―. Si seguimos controlando el partido de esa manera, tenemos nuestro pase asegurado.

La peli-naranja rio ante aquello antes de que una segunda voz fuese escuchada―: Pero hay algo que tenemos que saber ―ésta decía; la chica se giró hasta encontrarse con Heishi―, ¿crees que Hikaeme no pueda recuperarse hasta el último cuarto?

Katomi asintió ante aquello y le respondió―: Sí ―afirmó a las palabras de su amiga―, es la primera vez que recibe un ataque como ese, por lo que estoy segura que tardará más tiempo en recuperar la movilidad. ―explicó de manera en que todas las jugadoras se sintieran cómodas ante aquellas palabras.

Casi todas las chicas sonrieron, exceptuando a Yūgana, quien todavía quería averiguar la verdad detrás de aquel invencible ataque; incluso en el momento en que su amiga reveló esa habilidad no le creyó en absoluto, sino hasta después de habérsela mostrado en persona. La rubia había entendido perfectamente lo que podía lograr hacer, pero no la manera en que lograba paralizar algunas partes del cuerpo. Quería averiguar el secreto detrás de la 'Inmovilización Ósea', no por curiosidad, tampoco para lograr realizar lo mismo, sino para tener al tanto los límites a los que podía llegar esa muchacha americana.

―Masae-chan ―la voz de Okubyōna la sacó de sus pensamientos e hizo que voltease hasta cruzar miradas―, ¿ocurre algo?

Puede que quería averiguar la forma, pero no en aquel momento― No ―respondió de forma clara―, sólo una cosa, Katomi ―llamó a la oji-naranja, haciendo que esta última moviera la cabeza en señal de que tenía su atención―, en caso de que Hikaeme salga de la parálisis, ¿qué haríamos?

La chica se quedó pensante unos segundos antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la Base― Eso es prácticamente imposible, pero en caso de que suceda, le dejaríamos el plan a nuestra querida capitana. ―le contestó.

Shuyō asintió a las palabras de su jugadora y se acercó unos pasos más hacia las titulares― Antes de empezar, ¿creen poder seguir con el mismo ritmo en el siguiente cuarto? ―preguntó; al recibir como respuestas afirmaciones seguras de Heishi, Yūgana y Katomi, y el no tan seguro movimiento de cabeza de Okubyōna, prosiguió―: Perfecto. Si lo que dice Masae sucede, nos apegaríamos al "Plan C", el cual consiste en lo siguiente…

.

.

.

El medio tiempo había llegado a su fin y era el comienzo del tercer cuarto. Tensai entró primero, continuando con la misma alineación de antes, momentos después le siguió Togimasu con un ligero cambio en la suya.

Katomi abrió ligeramente más los ojos (en señal de sorpresa), al captar con su mirada una cabellera castaña-clara corriendo a un lado de las otras cuatro titulares. La americana hizo una mueca de disgusto ante ello pero intentó ignorarlo.

Le tocaba a Togimasu atacar, por lo que todas las chicas se dispersaron e intentaron detener el pase de inicio. La oji-naranja, la cual terminó marcando a Hikaeme, tomó el momento a su favor y pensó en averiguar lo sucedido―: ¿Cómo es que te has recuperado tan rápido de mi ataque? ―preguntó sin dejar de mirar a la jugadora que poseía el balón en aquel momento―. Es la primera vez en que lo uso contra ti. ―agregó.

Hikaeme miró de reojo a la americana y bufó ante su última declaración― Sólo empecé a mover los hombros, continué con los brazos, seguí con los antebrazos, y terminé con las muñecas y manos. ―la oji-esmeralda explicó.

Katomi chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia y bloqueó rápidamente el pase que se le dio a la japonesa, corrió hacia la cancha, burló un robo, dribló, pasó y recibió de nuevo, y anotó otros dos putos a favor de su equipo.

―Según mi perspectiva ibas a quedar fuera hasta el último cuarto. ―dijo mientras le devolvía el balón al árbitro.

―Pues tu "perspectiva" está más que mal ―la castaña se burló antes de correr y posicionarse en la defensa, no sin antes soltar la declaración que hizo a la oji-naranja darse cuenta de su error―: tan sólo fueron diez minutos.

Ahí fue cuando entendió todo.

Desesperada, la menor respiró de manera agitada y se volvió hacia el marcador.

―Nueve minutos y medio. ―se dijo a sí misma y emprendió camino hacia donde iba a continuar el ataque.

Se detuvo en un extremo de la cancha y un movimiento procedente de su capitana atrajo su atención; movió su mirada hacia las manos de la oji-marrón y observó la indicación que estaba dando: 'Plan C'.

.

―¡Espera! ―todos los presentes voltearon hacia la dueña de tan agudo grito, encontrándose con Yoyaku Oshin, jugadora de segundo, quien tenía la posición de Ala-Pívot (al igual que Katomi), y poseía el número nueve―. ¿Dónde quedó el "Plan B"? ―preguntó, haciendo que su par de ojos ámbar giraran hacia Shuyō.

La castaña la miró con breve irritación y le respondió―: El "Plan B" consistía en que Katomi inmovilizase a Hikaeme, lo cual ya sucedió ―explicó, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera un poco avergonzada―. Ahora, el "Plan C" establece que Katomi entre en una fase alejada a lo que nosotras podemos lograr, concentrarse tanto en el juego que incluso llegue a ignorarnos, intimidar demasiado a Togimasu como para que retrocedan por su cuenta; Hikaeme no puede entrar siquiera a esa mismísima fase ―guardó silencio un momento y recuperó el aliento, antes de declarar de lo que de verdad estaba hablando―: aquella fase inalcanzable, nuestra niña la conoce como…

.

―La "Zona".

* * *

 **¡Chicooooooos!~ TmT! No inventen, estos últimos meses han sido los peores de mi vida: primero, en octubre, tuve que organizar una fiesta enorme, la cual terminó cancelándose a último minuto; no conforme a aquello, en noviembre, perdí mucho dinero el día de mi cumpleaños; para finalizar, la semana pasada perdí mi USB (en donde tenía guardado mis fics y novelas, música y OST's, datos y otras cosas). UmUmU Ha sido el peor tiempo en mi vida-literaria.**

 **¡Ya! ¡No importa!**

 **Ahora trataré de estar más tiempo con el fic, comenzando con éste elaborado y corto capítulo. ¿Cuántas chicas o personas nuevas conocimos hoy? A ver, cuéntenlas… Naah~ Si tan sólo fue una chica (TnT), ahora…, les presento a:**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Preparatoria Tensai:**

 **| Oshin Yoyaku (Ala-Pívot) |**

 **¡Yeii! Por fin tenemos a otra Ala-Pívot; Katomi ya no estará solita. Eso fue todo por hoy. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	8. IE Preliminares - Semifinales Parte III

**Recomendación Musical: "Final Hope" – Will McTavish**

* * *

Muchos hubieron podido decir que Katomi iba a continuar con el mismo nerviosismo que tenía momentos antes, pero este fue cambiado por emoción. La razón no era una muy detallada o complicada, solamente era el hecho de que nunca había ocupado aquella fase y el hecho de ocuparla contra una contrincante lo bastante fuerte como para librarse de su ataque la emocionaba aún más.

A pesar de no haber recibido alguna afirmación o negación por parte de su chica, Shuyō sabía que iba a contar con su ayuda, por lo que una sonrisa victoriosa iluminó su rostro. La castaña iba a decirle algo a su estrella, pero el pitido de inicio del árbitro le impidió hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer era confiar en su jugadora.

Era Okubyōna quien iba a dar el pase de inicio, por lo que todas sus compañeras se dispersaron cerca del lugar. Al igual que con la peli-naranja, la capitana realizó la misma señal para todas las demás, indicándoles lo que tenían que hacer. La rubia-media, quien poseía el balón, entendió también la señal, por lo que le entregó de forma directa e inmediata el balón a su Ala-Pívot. Tras sentir el objeto "conectar" con ella, la oji-naranja hizo una mueca de desagrado (siendo esta acción inadvertida por sus amigas), aun así sabía que no podía fallarles a las demás.

La americana suspiró levemente y, con una habilidad que no había utilizado en todo el partido, se encaminó velozmente hacia la cancha contraria, donde las titulares de Togimasu le estaban esperando. Observó por unos segundos a cada una de sus oponentes y descubrió una pequeña falla en su defensa, supo que ahí era por donde iba a entrar, lo cual hizo…, de una manera muy peculiar: al estar pies en frente de Shintaku, detuvo un momento su reciente velocidad y "estrelló" el balón fuertemente contra el suelo, haciéndolo rebotar y alzarse hasta la altura de la canasta. En el tiempo que el balón volaba libre, Katomi se movió de forma ágil por entre las jugadoras, antes de saltar y tomar de nuevo el balón en manos, se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás y lanzó el objeto, ganando así dos puntos más a favor de su equipo.

No es que hubiese esperado alguna reacción por parte de Togimasu, pero sí esperaba algo por parte de sus compañeras y, tal vez, de algunos espectadores, pero no fue así; el silencio ya había reinado el lugar anteriormente, pero aquel era diferente: ese silencio no era de confusión, sino de asombro. Las miradas de sus contrincantes no eran muy diferentes a las de sus compañeras, lo único que se modificaba era una ligera emoción: el miedo. No era miedo acerca de lo que les podría llegar a pasar, era miedo acerca de lo que esa joven podría lograr hacer.

―Esa americana tuvo que haber estado en nuestro equipo. ―la voz de cierta entrenadora oji-marrón exclamó con voz muy baja, pero siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la jugadora a lado suyo pudiese escucharla.

Su nombre era Tasukeru Ryoko y era la otra Base que remplazó a Hikaeme cuando esta última terminó con los brazos inmóviles.

La rubia-nacarada levantó la mirada hacia la mujer con una expresión de confusión en su rostro― ¿Kami-Sensei? ―le llamó.

Kami no despegó la mirada de la cancha aún después de escuchar la voz de su jugadora llamándola, en lugar de eso se limitó a verla de reojo― Creo que es algo obvio ―exclamó y cambió la misma expresión que todos tenían antes por una de seriedad. Suspiró al escuchar y observar como el partido continuaba, pero eligió responderle a Tasukeru―: aquella americana tiene muchas habilidades ocultas, las cuales están empezando a sobresalir: al ser originaria de la fuente del baloncesto, tuvo que haber aprendido de los mejores ―la mujer de piel alabastro levantó de nuevo la mirada, sólo para encontrase al Ala-Pívot de Tensai anotando otros tres puntos―, o mejor dicho: de las mejores.

Tasukeru movió su atención fuera de la cancha y se giró de nuevo hacia la peli-gris― ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ―preguntó.

La entrenadora y mánager rio ligeramente ante aquella pregunta, y se giró completamente hacia la oji-miel― Creo que no conoces el apellido de Katomi. ―exclamó, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza de parte de la de piel dorada-cálida.

Se acercó hacia la chica y le susurró el dichoso apellido, haciendo que los ojos de Tasukeru se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. Al alejarse de nuevo, la mujer se cruzó de brazos y devolvió toda su atención hacia el partido

―¿No hubiera sido bueno si ella se hubiese venido con nosotras?

.

.

.

Era ya el último cuarto; las cinco titulares del Togimasu se encontraban jadeando cansadas y sudando excesivamente, y las del Tensai mantenían la misma postura que tenían desde el principio del partido, incluyendo a su estrella. Los observadores estaban más que entretenidos con aquel partido, pues puede que jamás hubieran visto a una peculiar peli-naranja jugar, pero desde aquel momento iban a empezar a ir a ver todos sus partidos o juegos.

Ya no era necesario preguntar quién iba a ser el vencedor, pues veintidós puntos de diferencia determinaban al ganador. Ashi también sabía eso; ya no había necesidad de luchar, era un hecho: un equipo 'novato' les había ganado a ellas…, a las Reinas, al igual que una 'mocosa' había derrotado a su Emperatriz. Esa sólo era una razón por la cual ya no era necesario pelear. La segunda razón era que las cinco chicas se encontraban exhaustas, incluyéndola a ella. La oji-gris volteó a ver a sus jugadoras y supo que si seguían intentando detener con todas sus fuerzas a Tensai, iban a terminar bastante cansadas.

―¡No! ―gritó involuntariamente al tener ese pensamiento en mente; ignorando la mirada confundida de sus compañeras, la rubia-nacarada apretó fuertemente sus puños al mismo tiempo que se abofeteaba internamente.

Ashi conocía perfectamente el pensamiento de las jugadoras de las pasadas generaciones de las escuelas medias: el ingresar a un equipo deportivo solamente era para llamar la atención, no para practicar dicho deporte. Ya que la mayoría de las chicas pensaban así, les era muy difícil a los equipos de las escuelas superiores el conseguir jugadoras que de verdad quisiesen practicar el deporte. Tan sólo no podía dejar que aquella misma forma de pensar le invadiese, por lo que se giró hacia sus chicas y las miró de forma segura.

―Togimasu ―empezó, captando la atención de las cuatro―. Nosotras hemos tenido la habilidad para que nos hayan llamado Reinas por tres largos años. ¿Vamos a terminar nuestro legado sin luchar por nuestro trono? ―preguntó mirando a cada una de las titulares.

Independientemente de estar cansada, la vieja Emperatriz soltó un último jadeó y exclamó un seguro y fuerte―: _'No'_ ―, siendo ella la única en contestar.

Ashi sonrió ante aquella respuesta y se giró hacia las tres restantes― Exacto. Una verdadera Reina lucha con todo lo que tiene hasta el fin de sus días ―tras decir aquello, ella se giró para tener de cara a sus contrincantes, quienes no se percataron de la mirada segura de la capitana―, y eso será lo que haremos hoy. ―empezó a avanzar con paso determinado hacia el centro de la cancha, siendo seguida por sus cuatro chicas.

Todas las jugadoras de Tensai notaron aquella aura determinada, por lo que las cinco titulares se giraron y chocaron miradas con cada una de sus enemigas. Sin que ninguna de las capitanas dijese ninguna palabra, ambas aceptaron el reto de la otra: ambos lados iban a jugar con todo lo que les quedaba en los últimos seis minutos.

Siendo Togimasu la siguiente en atacar, las cinco chicas estaban listas para la continuación del juego. En el instante en que Tokage lanzó el pase de inició, fue robado por Yūgana y enviado hacia la cancha de esta primera…, siendo así el inicio de los últimos momentos del reinado de Togimasu: cuando Ashi driblaba, Katomi anotaba; cuando Hikaeme saltaba, Yūgana anotaba; cuando Shintaku pasaba, Heishi anotaba; cuando Tokage lanzaba, Okubyōna anotaba; cuando Hanasu robaba, Shuyō anotaba. No importaba lo que hicieran las de Togimasu, Tensai siempre lograba anotar. Eso ya no les importaba. Lo único que aquellas cinco chicas tenían en mente era el terminar el partido con la frente en alto; fue concedido.

El pitido era la señal para las Reinas de que era momento de entregar su corona; cuando se alinearon, todas tenían una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y esta no cambió aún tras escuchar la voz del árbitro principal―: La Preparatoria Tensai es la ganadora de este partido, con un puntaje de noventa y cinco sobre sesenta y siete.

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca de Ashi antes de encaminarse hacia la alineación de Tensai. En el momento en que ella y Shuyō estrecharon manos, fue más como si le entregase su corona y su título, pero eso era algo que sólo ambos lados podían sentir.

―Nos han derrotado ―Ashi exclamó―, ahora tienen el derecho para llamarse Reinas. Felicidades, Tensai. ―y sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de la oji-marrón, ella, junto a sus jugadoras, dio media vuelta y se alejó de las nuevas Reinas.

Gracias a que el estruendoso sonido de aplausos inundaba el lugar, ningún espectador se percató de los ríos y ríos de lágrimas que emanaban de los orbes de las derrotadas. A diferencia de las chicas que lloraban por un ligero dolor físico, su llanto era de dolor real. Puede que ellas pensaran que nadie había notado aquello, pero cierta americana miró como las cinco lloraban, a pesar de estar viéndoles la espalda.

Las cinco permanentes en la cancha también dieron media vuelta y corrieron alegres hacia donde su entrenador, mánager y demás compañeras les esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Tensai se sentía feliz, no sólo por haber ganado el partido, sino por haberse convertido en la nueva Reina, sin necesidad de ganar la Inter-Escolar…, aún. Todos sabían que aquella victoria se la debían a su nueva Emperatriz, por lo que todas se centraron en felicitarla.

La titulada se encontraba alegre por todo lo que le decían sus amigas, pero hubo unas palabras que le hicieron sentirse bastante nerviosa―: Bien, Katomi, sabía que si usabas tu "Zona" íbamos a ganarle a Bimyōna y sus chicas. ―en el momento en que la castaña-clara dijo aquellas palabras, Katomi se congeló.

Shuyō, al notar que su estrella no le contestaba ni volteaba a mirarla, cambió su sonrisa por una mirada seria y penetrante (la cual podía notarla la americana aun estando de espaldas).

―Por supuesto que utilizaste la "Zona", ¿verdad? ―la peli-naranja comenzó a girarse lentamente, con los ojos blancos por el miedo y con un notorio temblor en el cuerpo.

La castaña se acercó de un paso a Katomi y terminó viéndola desde arriba ya que la Ala-Pívot se había agachado un poco― Katomi ―su voz expresaba enojo y un poco de veneno―, ¡¿qué diablos hiciste allá afuera?!

En el instante en que soltó aquel grito, todo Tensai se retiró a un espacio más seguro (del otro lado de la cancha) y dejó a ambas arreglar sus asuntos solas.

―Lo siento, lo siento, Yu-chan ―Katomi exclamó de manera nerviosa―. E-es que no sentí que fuese necesario utilizarla. N-no eran lo suficientemente fuertes.

―¿¡No lo eran!? ―Shuyō recalcó aquellas últimas palabras, recibiendo una negación con la cabeza de parte de la aterrorizada americana―. ¡¿No utilizaste la "Zona"?!

En ese instante, Katomi podía jugar que su capitana se había convertido en un monstruo color verde, con cabello de serpiente, ojos de fuego y lengua de dragón.

Otra negación fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta la oji-marrón.

―Está bien, ganamos.

―¿¡Eh!? ―no sólo fue la oji-naranja quien articuló esa expresión, sino todos los demás integrantes del equipo, quienes se movieron de su 'zona segura' hacia ellas en cuestión de un segundo.

―¿Qué? ―Shuyō preguntó confundida―. Si ganamos no hay ninguna razón de porque enojarse ―explicó.

Katomi miró sorprendida a su Escolta por unos momentos, pero luego cambió su expresión por la misma de enojo que tenía desde antes.

―Katomi ―una voz le llamó, haciéndola mirar de reojo y encontrarse con su mejor amiga, Yūgana―, tienes esa misma expresión de enojo desde que Hikaeme se liberó de tu ataque ―la rubia recalcó―, ¿ocurre algo?

La americana bufó un poco irritada y asintió― Hai ―afirmó―, parece ser que tendré que visitar a otro amigo ―exclamó, confundiendo a la oji-azul―, y tú tendrás que acompañarme.

―¡Otra vez, no! ―Yūgana negó repentinamente―. Conozco esa frase y sólo la dices cuando vas al equipo de un amigo tuyo ―explicó―. No quiero estar rodeada de chicos sudorosos por ―guardó silencio unos momentos y empezó a contar con ayuda de los dedos de su mano izquierda―, sexta vez.

―No será la sexta vez ―corrigió―, será la séptima.

―¡Con mayor razón!

―¡Por favor, Ma-chan! ―Katomi la miró de manera burlona―. Esta vez será diferente ―la americana exclamó―. Este equipo es diferente a los demás que hemos visitado; después de todo…, Tōō es un equipo de chicos calmados.

* * *

 **¡Increíble! Hubo dos personajes que conocimos hoy, ¿cierto? Se las presento:**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Preparatoria Togimasu:**

 **| Ryoko Tasukeru (Base) | Kami Bimyōna (entrenadora/mánager) |**

 **¡Rayos! ¿Qué acaso nadie tiene un entrenador y un mánager, a excepción de Tensai? XD Bueno, bueno. No importa. Así, sabemos a quién va a visitar Katomi en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Ay! AwA ¿Quién ya quiere conocer su reencuentro con Dai-chan? Yo quiero…, pero…, tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo año para descubrirlo. Así es, éste es el último capítulo del 2015 TwTwT. Por cierto, ¿ya vieron el Episodio 75.5? ¿Saikou No Present Desu? ¡Fue hermoso! Las memorias (es gracioso por el Opening Siete sale en el especial, y se llama 'Memories' XDD [ba dum tss] 'W' moriré sola) Nos vemos, y… ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! ¡Feliz Navidad Atrasada! Nos leemos. Chao.**


	9. Reencuentro Bicolor: Azul y Rosa

**Recomendación Musical: "Stand Against" – Alliance**

* * *

Su mirada calmada y relajada tuvo que ser cambiada por un ceño fruncido junto con un chasqueo de lengua después de notar su cuerpo ocultándole la luz del sol. Como detestaba que ella lo encontrase siempre; no le molestaba que fuera a su 'lugar', pero le irritaba tener que escucharla palabrear consigo mismo durante horas y horas. Intentando ignorarla, mantuvo ambos ojos cerrados y se recorrió ligeramente hacia su lado derecho para poder estar bajo el calor otra vez, pero estando ahí sintió como le cubrían de nuevo. Antes de poder decir algo, escuchó una risilla, la cual sabía que no provenía de su mánager.

―Te dije que aquí lo encontrarías, Kat-Kat _._

Ambos ojos suyos se abrieron con gran velocidad en el instante en que escuchó tal apodo, el cual creyó nunca volver a escuchar. Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas dentro de su garganta y Éstas se esfumaron para cuando sus orbes chocaron con otros anaranjados.

―¿Siempre está así?

Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, la alegría invadió el cuerpo del moreno gracias a que escuchó tal voz casi olvidada. De un movimiento atlético, se levantó del techo del edificio y se abalanzó hacia la oji-naranja con ambos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Le parecía imposible lo que estaba sucediendo: una de sus mejores amigas estaba de regreso a su lado. En aquel instante, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que sucedía alrededor, por lo que no se percató de unas cuantas miradas conocidas viéndolo de manera burlona desde el suelo, de lo que sí se dio cuenta y aceptó fue a cierta peli-rosada unírseles en el nostálgico abrazo. No sabía por cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, pero le parecieron horas…, las mejores horas de su vida.

Desde el suelo del lugar, todos los titulares de su equipo se mantenían observando la escena de forma extrañada. El único chico rubio entre los cinco estaba listo para averiguar la razón de que dos chicas desconocidas aparecieran en su gimnasio, preguntando el paradero de cierto peli-azul. En el instante en que dio un paso hacia adelante, sintió como un brazo lo detenía, al bajar la mirada, se encontró con los nuevos ojos azules-zafiro que lo habían dejado sin palabras.

―Vamos a dejarlos solos. ―la dueña de ellos ordenó, haciendo que todos los hombres junto a ella asintieran con la cabeza y dieran media vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

Pareció ser que el oji-azul nunca se dio cuenta de que aquel grupo se encontraba observándolo, pero no fue así. De reojo, pudo observar como todos se alejaban de ellos, indicando que ya podía soltar a las chicas de su agarre.

―¿Cuándo regresaste, Kat? ―él preguntó mientras se giraba hacia ella.

Katomi sonrió ante la pregunta de su viejo amigo― Hace unos cuantos meses ―le respondió―, de hecho, desde febrero.

Una mirada llena de sorpresa inundó el rostro de Aomine al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia la oji-rosada, quien afirmaba a las palabras de la otra chica― ¡Pero eso ha sido desde hace cuatro meses! ―declaró―. ¿Por qué a penas me entero que estás de vuelta? ―volvió a preguntar con un poco de molestia en su voz.

Inesperadamente la mirada de la chica se tornó en una de vergüenza― Lo siento ―primero se disculpó―, pero había olvidado que en este país el regreso al colegio es en abril. ―explicó.

La mirada de ligero enojo del chico se convirtió en una de incredulidad. Una carcajada se escapó de su boca confundiendo al par de mujeres― Nunca cambiarás, Kat. ―exclamó, haciendo que la llamada riera un poco junto a él.

Pero no pasaron ni diez segundos para cuando una pregunta, que ya había entrado en su mente, fuera recordada de nuevo por la americana― Dai-chan ―lo llamó primero para lograr captar su atención, lo cual logró―, ¿por qué no estabas entrenando?

Aquella pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

El japonés se calló de inmediato tras descubrir el origen de la pregunta, el cual no era uno, sino dos: era obvio que la oji-naranja había ido primero al gimnasio de la Academia Tōō y, al no encontrarlo dentro y sólo a la mánager, optó por hablar con ella e ir a buscarlo junto con ella; cierta promesa, la cual había hecho con la chica, también le resonó en la cabeza.

Aomine tuvo que pensar rápidamente una respuesta, pero fue más fácil crear una pequeña mentira―: H-hoy pedí faltar porque tenía un pequeño dolor en la espalda ―le respondió, al parecer haciéndola que creyera en sus palabras―, pero ya se ha ido ―exclamó―, por lo que podemos tener un pequeño juego amistoso ―al escuchar la sugerencia del oji-azul, Katomi sonrió dudosa a las palabras, siendo captada por el peli-azul―. Vamos, Kat ―le insistió de nuevo, mientras golpeaba sus hombros de forma amistosa―, no me vas a negar un Uno a Uno, ¿o sí? ―cuestionó.

Era verdad que ella deseaba jugar con el viejo As de Teiko, por lo que no se iba a negar― ¿Crees que tus Senpais nos dejen utilizar el gimnasio? ―preguntó, dándole a entender al otro que aceptaba su oferta.

No recibió una respuesta por parte de Aomine.

―Por supuesto que lo harán. ―ambos escucharon a la japonesa exclamar, pero cuando se dieron la vuelta ya no vieron a Momoi. La buscaron en todas direcciones y la encontraron corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

―Vaya ―el moreno exclamó mientras observaba a la chica correr por el campus―. No pensé que fuera así de rá… ―pero se interrumpió a sí mismo tras darse la vuelta y no ver tampoco a la americana. Con un movimiento rápido, giró de nuevo su mirada hacia el suelo, observando una cabellera naranja corriendo lejos de él―. ¡Oi! ―le gritó mientras descendía por las escaleras―. ¡Eso es trampa! ―y siguiendo el camino de las dos mujeres, corrió en dirección a su gimnasio.

.

.

.

Si alguien les hubiera dicho que el jugador más perezoso del club iba a "entrenar" aquel mismísimo día…, todos hubieran hecho mayores apuestas.

En el instante en que Momoi entró en el gimnasio, jadeando cansada y sudando un poco, y les había dicho que Aomine iba a tener un Uno a Uno con la peli-naranja desconocida, Katomi, ninguno de los titulares creía sus palabras; fue hasta después de ver a ambos Ala-Pívot corriendo (el peli-azul detrás de la americana), y entrando alegres que les permitieron el gusto.

El capitán azabache aceptó con un poco de curiosidad y ordenó que todos se recorrieran un poco para dejar al par la mitad de la cancha para su juego. A pesar de haber dicho que tenían que continuar entrenando, ninguno hizo caso a sus palabras, ni siquiera él mismo y todos decidieron observar el partido.

Ninguno de los presentes veían a la chica como una débil jugadora, pero había un "elemento" que los hacía darse cuenta del ganador, incluso desde antes que comenzara: era una chica. No es que fuesen machistas, de hecho, todos y cada uno de ellos reconocía la resistencia y poder de las mujeres, pero era prácticamente absoluto el poder que ganaba en aquel deporte de contacto: la fuerza bruta. Todos, al tener aquella conclusión en su cabeza, levantaron la mirada para observar a ambos jugadores: Katomi era ligeramente más alta que el japonés, pero era mucho más delgada; puede que tuviera ambos brazos y piernas, abdomen y espalda tonificada, pero la complexión de Aomine era mayor a la de la americana.

Y los chicos no eran los únicos preocupados por lo que le pudiera suceder a la peli-naranja, cierta rubia estaba también nerviosa por la tercer tontería que había tenido su amiga en aquel día (la primera fue lanzar "accidentalmente" un poco de onigiri a la cabeza del capitán de lucha libre de tercer grado y la segunda fue en mentirle a Shuyō acerca de que ambas tenían un problema que tenían que arreglar, siendo la razón de ir a la Academia Tōō al utilizar aquella mentira). Yūgana suspiró rendida y eligió en confiar a las locas decisiones de la americana.

―No te preocupes, Masae ―escuchó la voz de la peli-rosada decir detrás de ella, haciéndola voltearse y en efecto encontrarse con Momoi observándola mientras sujetaba un silbato―, Kat-Kat es fuerte. ―exclamó y se encaminó hacia donde el par se encontraba.

Queriendo preguntarle el significado de aquellas tres palabras, la rubia se levantó para seguir a la oji-rosada, pero el pitido proveniente del silbato que la última sostenía la detuvo e hizo que se quedara levantada en su lugar.

―Las reglas ya las conocen ―escuchó a la chica decir―, el primero que llegue a los cinco puntos es el vencedor. ―y mientras decía aquello, lanzó el balón en una línea vertical, dando así el inicio del partido.

Mientras casi todos los jugadores masculinos comenzaban a apostar acerca del futuro ganador del amistoso encuentro, la oji-azul se volvía a sentar en el suelo sin despegar la mirada del par.

Cierto rubio, tras mirar de reojo a la chica nerviosa, supo que era una buena oportunidad para acercarse a esta última: de un solo movimiento, se arrastró del 'círculo de apuestas' y se colocó a un lado de la rubia. Él notó que no se había dado cuenta de su acción, por lo que no quería asustarla, así que acercó su mano hacia su hombro para llamarla, pero no contó con que un grito lo interrumpiese―: ¡Bien, Katomi! ―fue la mismísima rubia quien soltó ese grito de alegría.

Wakamatsu movió su mirada hacia el extremo donde el partido se estaba desarrollando, segundos antes de moverla hacia el letrero que se encontraba a un lado, el cuál indicaba el número de puntos que cada uno llevaba. Sus ojos, al igual que el de los demás hombres, se abrieron ligeramente después de observar que la chica fue quien obtuvo el primer punto.

―I-imposible. ―escuchó a su capitán exclamar con un tono lleno de sorpresa.

―Ese tal Aomine ―escuchó a la chica a un lado suyo hablar; se asustó un poco tras darse cuenta que Yūgana sí se había percatado de su acercamiento―, ¿qué tan fuerte es? ―preguntó mientras sus ojos azules chocaban con los oji-marrones del Pívot de Tōō.

Para su suerte, su nerviosismo no era muy grande, lo único difícil de ocultar era su leve sonrojo. Tardó unos segundo en controlarlo antes de girarse hacia la chica más calmado― Tan fuerte que en todos los partidos él anota, por lo menos, ochenta puntos en cada uno de ellos ―le respondió, confundiéndose por no observar una expresión de sorpresa en el lindo rostro de la rubia―, a pesar de que nunca viene a entrenar. ―no recibió alguna señal de sorpresa por parte de la chica, sino una risilla en su lugar.

―Perfecto ―exclamó y de un instante al otro, su nerviosismo se fue de ella y cambió su mirada de seriedad por una más relajada―. Tú eres Wakamatsu Kōsuke, ¿cierto? ―le preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de él―. Mi nombre es Yūgana Masae ―se introdujo a sí misma, mientras le extendía su mano para estrecharla con la suya―. Gusto en conocerte. ―exclamó mientras le sonreía amistosamente.

Con el nerviosismo regresándole, Wakamatsu acercó su temblorosa mano hacia la suya; tras sentir su energía, sus nervios volvieron a desvanecerse, pues descubrió que Yūgana transmitía una extraña energía amistosa.

―¿Ustedes ingresaron a la Inter-Escolar, M-Masae? ―le preguntó mientras que de reojo observaba asustado como la peli-naranja realizaba una finta perfecta y burlaba a Aomine para realizar un tiro limpio, ganando el segundo punto a su favor.

Yūgana, quien tenía la mirada clavada en la reciente acción de su Ala-Pívot, se giró hacia el rubio― Hai ―afirmó―, ayer jugamos las semifinales y finales del torneo de Kantō, convirtiéndonos en las mejores de la prefectura ―le explicó orgullosa―; en dos semanas entramos a los cuartos de final de la Inter-Escolar.

El rubio sonrió de forma amistosa a sus palabras― Ya veo ―exclamó―. Nosotros ganamos nuestro primer partido de la liga final ayer.

La oji-azul asintió involuntariamente a sus palabras antes de apuntar con la mirada a su amiga― Lo sé ―afirmó, haciendo que el Pívot de Tōō la mirara confundido―. Katomi no paró de decir que tenía que visitar a Kagami y Kuroko de Seirin porque se encontraban tristes y caídos. ―le explicó, hablando con un poco de irritación en su voz.

Inmediatamente después de aquella corta conversación, ambos comenzaron a hablar más y más, moviendo su atención lejos del increíble juego. Al ser los únicos que no parecían tener más interés en el desenlace, no se dieron cuenta de la mirada de sorpresa por parte de los demás "espectadores", quienes no despegaban la vista del par, olvidándose de todas las apuestas que habían hecho recientemente.

―Haz mejorado ―el jugador masculino jadeó mientras no dejaba de observar el balón en posesión de la americana―, pero no dejaré que anotes otro punto más, preciosa. ―declaró.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Katomi, pues sabía que Aomine sólo la llamaba con ciertos apodos cuando iba a incrementar su nivel. Segura de sí misma, la peli-naranja se encaminó directamente hacia el moreno por la derecha; este último, al notar eso, se quedó quieto, pues sabía que era otra finta y la chica iba terminar moviéndose hacia la izquierda, lo cual sucedió. La americana chasqueó la lengua al notar que su amigo descubrió su movimiento, pero aun así no le dejó obtener el balón. De un solo paso, regresó a la derecha y se preparó para saltar. Al estar en el aire junto con Aomine bloqueándola, tomó el balón con su mano derecha, lo bajó y lo lanzó por encima de su cabeza.

Los ojos del chico se sorprendieron ante tal reacción, pero no duró mucho, pues observó como el balón no iba entrar.

―Tú no lo has hecho. ―escuchó la voz decepcionada de su amiga segundos antes de que ella tocara la duela primero (a pesar de haber saltado antes), rodeara al moreno y "clavara" su propio lanzamiento.

Todavía con ambos ojos abiertos, el oji-azul miró de reojo como, con la cabeza agachada, Katomi tomaba de nuevo el balón y se preparaba para atacar por cuarta vez. Él sabía que la chica lo había descubierto y los últimos dos puntos a favor de ella confirmaron su miedo: su cuarto punto fue al driblar el balón entre las piernas de Aomine mientras se movía velozmente hasta estar detrás de él y lanzaba el objeto para obtener una canasta; el último fue cuando detuvo una clavada que el peli-azul iba a realizar, ganando el balón y, usando a su favor el hecho de que Aomine todavía se encontraba bajo la canasta, utilizó su increíble velocidad para posicionarse lo más lejos posible y lanzó el balón, el cual entró directo.

Ningún chico podía creer lo que estaban viendo: una chica había vencido completamente a su as. Al principio creyeron que tal vez el moreno la había dejado ganar, pero descartaron esa posibilidad al notar el excesivo sudor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Todos creían que el haber perdido iba a cambiar algo en él, pero el hecho de haber sido derrotado era lo último que le importaba.

Aomine, olvidando hidratarse y secarse el sudor, se acercó por detrás a su amiga, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de esta última, haciéndola girar hacia él― K-Kat. ―la llamó nervioso.

La oji-naranja no levantó la mirada para verlo aún después de escucharlo llamándola― Dai-chan. ―lo llamó también.

Al escuchar la decepción en su voz, el llamado tragó saliva y se preparó internamente para responder lo que tuviera que.

―¿Ya viste lo mucho que mejoré? ―le preguntó moviendo su vista a él, confundiéndolo por la extraña expresión orgullosa y llena de alegría que tenía en su rostro―. Pude vencerte sin dejarte anotar ni un solo punto ―recalcó mientras señalaba orgullosa la pizarra―; tendrás que entrenar mucho más para detenerme. ―se burló mientras revolvía de manera juguetona su cabellera azul.

Fueron unos segundos para que el oji-azul recopilara toda lo que había sucedido, lo cual no hizo, lo único que entendió y que supo que era todo lo que tenía que entender era que su amiga no se había dado cuenta de que le había engañado.

Sin querer que sospechara, Aomine cambió su expresión llena de culpa y le sonrió― Hai, hai ―exclamó alegre mientras retiraba la mano de la más alta de su cabeza―, pero ésta será la última vez que me vences, Kat ―declaró―, verás que te detendré la siguiente vez.

Katomi iba a responder ante las palabras de su amigo, pero captó de reojo a Yūgana acercándosele con una mochila en cada una de sus manos. Al girarse hacia ella, tomó la suya y se la colgó en su hombro.

―Bueno ―empezó, captando la atención del chico mientras hablaba con un poco de tristeza en su voz―, parece ser que ya tengo que irme. ―declaró y junto a la rubia se encaminó hacia la salida.

Casi todos los demás miraban todavía aterrados como la peli-naranja salía de su edificio, por lo que cuando esta última se despidió de ellos con la mano no pudieron responderle.

―¡Te acompaño! ―tres voces diferentes, diciendo lo mismo, fueron escuchadas al estar a dos pasos de salir del lugar.

Las dos chicas se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Aomine y Momoi caminando hacia la peli-naranja, y a Wakamatsu caminando hacia la rubia. Ambas sonrieron ante tal acción y salieron junto con los tres detrás de ellas. Antes de alejarse más, el oji-azul miró por encima de su hombro y vio como sus compañeros se quedaban en estado de "shock"; utilizando eso a su favor, Aomine sonrió malicioso, apagó el interruptor de la luz y cerró la puerta con candado para luego caminar detrás de los demás.

.

.

.

―Creí que querías ir a la misma escuela que Tetsu-chan, Satsu-chan ―Katomi exclamó mientras miraba de reojo a la peli-rosada, evitando que el peli-azul (quien se encontraba acosando a Yūgana, haciendo enfadar a Wakamatsu), la escuchase―, o acaso, ¿fue porque no podías dejar sólo a Dai-chan? ―preguntó.

Momoi miró de reojo al chico segundos antes de asentir ante la pregunta― Hai ―afirmó, pero tuvo que cambiar de tema, pues su amiga no conocía todo el asunto―. Dejando eso de lado ―la oji-rosada exclamó, haciendo que la americana la viera interesada―, es bueno que hayas vuelto, Kat-Kat ―tras escuchar esa declaración, la más alta bajó su mirada y le respondió con una sonrisa―. Aunque tienes que dejar de crecer ―exclamó en un tono un poco burlón―. ¿Cuánto mides? ¿Eh? ―le cuestionó―. Eres incluso más alta que Aomine-kun.

La americana rio ante la reacción de la chica y se quedó pensante unos momentos antes de bajar su mirada hacia ella― Uno con noventa y cuatro. ―respondió.

No sólo fue la peli-rosada quien se sorprendió ante tal respuesta, sino que los otros chicos también, quienes, junto a su mánager, detuvieron su paso― M-maldita americana. ―exclamaron en unísono, haciendo reír a las otras dos chicas por su reacción.

Antes que alguien más pudiere decir otra cosa, el grupo había llegado a la entrada de la Preparatoria Tensai.

―Gracias por acompañarnos ―la oji-azul exclamó―, si quieren aquí pode…

―No ―la voz de Wakamatsu fue escuchada interrumpiéndola―, las dejamos en su gimnasio. ―declaró, obteniendo la afirmación con la cabeza del otro par como confirmación.

Sin otra opción, las amigas sonrieron y se adentraron a su instituto con el trío detrás de ellas.

Katomi inesperadamente recordó la única razón de porque había ido a visitar al moreno, por lo que se giró hacia su amigo― Por cierto, Dai-chan ―lo llamó, haciéndolo voltear hacia ella―, tengo que decirte algo. ―declaró mientras le hacia una señal para que se acercara.

Pensando que iba a susurrarle algo en el oído, Aomine obedeció sin creer posible alguna acción que pudiese dañar su oído― ¡Me mentiste acerca de la "Inmovilización Ósea"! ―aquel estruendoso grito no sólo rompió el tímpano del oji-azul, sino que asustó también a los otros tres.

Colocando su mano sobre su oído izquierdo, Aomine miró confundido a su vieja amiga― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―preguntó.

Katomi gruñó entre dientes y tomó al chico por el cuello de su camiseta― Tú me dijiste que el efecto duraba todo el tiempo que tenía en mente, ¿no? ―explicó, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte del chico―. Bueno, resulta que no es así ―declaró―, la "Inmovilización" dura el mismo tiempo que el número de movimientos hechos.

Aomine terminó pensante unos momentos antes de recopilar toda la información que la había dado― Bueno, fue tu culpa el haberme creído ―se defendió a sí mismo―, tú sabes perfectamente que yo siempre estoy bromeando.

Tras escuchar aquello, la peli-naranja soltó el cuello de su camiseta, antes de golpearlo ligeramente en la nuca― Idiota. ―exclamó.

El insultado rio avergonzado antes de pasarse una mano en donde la chica lo golpeó― Cierto ―exclamó de repente―, ¿cuándo son las finales femeniles del torneo? ―preguntó esperanzado.

―Fueron ayer.

Y así la esperanza volvió a irse.

―En efecto ―una tercera voz exclamó a lado de ellos y ambos miraron hacia la dueña de la voz―, ayer jugamos ambas: semifinales y finales ―la rubia continuó―, y Katomi tuvo problemas al usar su "movimiento" contra una de las cinco Emperatrices. ―explicó, al parecer, haciendo que ambos hombres comprendieran.

―¿'Movimiento'?

―¿'Emperatrices'?

Pero sólo era un parecer.

Ambas chicas suspiraron rendidas antes de que la más alta tomara la palabra―: Con 'movimiento' me refiero a lo que soy capaz de hacer ―habló mirando a Wakamatsu―, en mi caso puedo hacer que algunas extremidades de mis oponentes se inmovilicen ―al decir aquello, la cara del rubio se tornó en una de sorpresa―; con 'Emperatrices' ―sin dejar hablar al rubio, se giró hacia el peli-azul―, me refiero a las cinco jugadoras más fuertes de todo Japón.

―Así es ―Yūgana intervino, atrayendo la atención de los jugadores hacia ella―, ayer tuvimos un encuentro con la vieja Emperatriz, Hikaeme Yuuka ―prosiguió―, y digo 'vieja' porque cierta americana la despojó de su trono ―bromeó, haciendo que su amiga sonriera orgullosa―. En fin, nuestra querida prodigio usó su "poder" contra ella en el segundo cuarto, creyendo que iba a estar inmovilizada hasta el último, pero terminó recuperándose a los diez minutos.

Sin saber cómo responder a aquello, Aomine sólo optó por disculparse―: Lo siento ―susurró.

Katomi negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en rostro― No importa ya ―exclamó alegre―, pude descubrir la verdadera forma de usar mi poder y eso es todo lo que importa.

―Gran gimnasio ―la voz de Momoi fue escuchada, haciendo que los otros cuatro giraran hacia ella, encontrándola viendo fascinada el gimnasio de Tensai―. Debe de ser de dos canchas, ¿cierto? ―preguntó girándose hacia su vieja amiga.

La americana negó alegre con la cabeza― Es de tres. ―corrigió, sorprendiendo aún más a la mánager de Tōō.

Yūgana fue la primera en acercarse hacia las puertas del lugar; al abrirlas, un demoniaco _'Yūgana Masae_ _'_ la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás gracias a la fuerza que emanaba. Por instinto, la rubia cerró de nuevo las puertas y se giró hacia el grupo detrás de ella ―Katomi ―llamó a la americana―, no los sueltes. ―antes de que los chicos pudieran entender lo que decía, dos pares de manos salieron de la puerta y jalaron a ambas chicas.

La americana, siguiendo las palabras de su amiga, sujetó a ambos jugadores, haciéndolos entrar junto con ellas al gimnasio y dejando a la única chica fuera del lugar.

Ni Wakamatsu ni Aomine sabían si alegrarse o asustarse: estaban rodeados de chicas de preparatoria, pero tenían a una en frente de ellos que no parecía muy feliz con la situación ―Así es como quería encontrarlas ―esta última siseó mientras señalaba a ambas jugadoras suyas―. Ambas faltan a la práctica diciendo que tienen un trabajo que atender ―tras escuchar esas palabras, ambos chicos miran enojados a las chicas, quienes sonrieron avergonzadas―, para que ustedes dos regresaran con dos chicos ―Katomi estaba lista para intervenir ante aquella acusación, cuando Shuyō habló de nuevo―: entrenador ―ella llamó al hombre que se encontraba detrás―, creo que hay que disciplinar a ambas mocosas.

Los orbes avellana de Shijima parecieron brillar dentro de la parte obscura del lugar― Hai ―exclamó segundos antes de levantarse de su silla desplegable y acercarse lentamente al grupo―, parece que así tendrá que ser.

Antes de poder decir alguna palabra, ambos chicos de Tōō sintieron como los jaloneaban de la parte de atrás de sus camisetas; los dos observaron cómo abrían de nuevo las puertas y los lanzaban fuera de su instalación.

―¡Y no vuelvan! ―el hombre azabache gritó antes de cerrar las puertas y dejar que los gritos suplicantes de las chicas fueran lo único que se escuchara dentro del gimnasio.

Momoi asustada se acercó a ambos jugadores― ¿Se encuentran bien? ―preguntó preocupada. Todavía asustados por lo que acababa de suceder, los dos asintieron, haciendo que la peli-rosada suspirara aliviada―. En ese caso ―e inesperadamente se giró hacia Aomine para golpearlo en la mejilla―, ¿¡cómo te atreves a mentirle a Kat-Kat!?

Con dolor en la mejilla, Aomine miró enojado a la chica― ¡Cállate! ―ordenó―. Puede escucharte ―pero retiró sus propias palabras después de escuchar los estruendosos gritos dentro del edificio detrás de ellos―. Olvídalo ―diciendo aquello, se levantó del suelo y sacudió el polvo que terminó en su ropa―. No quiero que se entere en lo que todos nos convertimos ―le respondió en un tono serio―, y no creo ser el único.

No era que el moreno supiese sobre los reencuentros entre ella y todos sus excompañeros, pero algo le decía que todos los chicos le estaban ocultando su nuevo lado a su mejor amiga, eso o que estaban obedeciendo las órdenes de alguien.

* * *

 **¿Misterioso? ¿Suspensivo? ¿Divertido? ¿Qué les pareció este extenso capítulo? A mí, en lo personal, me gustó mucho escribirlo (muy a pesar de que me haya quedado muy largo). Por cierto, la última oración se refiere a que Kise y Midorima, al igual que Aomine, no actúan de la misma forma con Katomi que con todos los demás. ¿La razón? Eso será algo que descubrirán en los siguientes capítulos. ¿Cómo leyeron? Al parecer la gigantesca americana es más fuerte que el as de Tōō. ¿Será la cruel realidad o hay alguna razón tras la derrota del moreno? Je. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	10. Entrada a Tensai Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Ascension" – Future World Music**

* * *

Una semana. Ese era el tiempo que su entrenador les había dado como castigo a ambas; sin más días libres, entrenamiento incrementado al triple, descansos máximos a diez minutos, utilizando los fines de semana y con trotes infernales alrededor de la pista de atletismo. Las dos hubieran preferido el castigo impuesto por su capitana: carreras alrededor del gimnasio, y quedarse hasta el final para limpiar y acomodar todo solas; pero para su mala suerte, el día en que se fueron a Tōō, fue cuando Shijima decidió hacerse más estricto con sus jugadoras. Sin otra opción, Yūgana y Katomi tenían que cumplir con las órdenes dichas por el hombre.

Era ya su tercer día para ser precisos y ninguna de las dos creía poder salir viva.

Ambas chicas se encontraban jadeando exhaustas bajo el intenso calor que emanaba el sol, corriendo por vigésima vez la pista de un kilómetro, vistiendo su uniforme de gimnasia (lo que hacía que el calor aumentara), mientras que su cabello, sujetado en una coleta alta, golpeaba ambos costados de su cara. Sus playeras se encontraban mojadas en la parte de la espalda gracias al sudor, el cual comenzaba a moverse hacia la parte de enfrente también. A ninguna de las dos les gustaba correr, haciendo que el trote fuese la parte más complicada del castigo.

Yūgana, quien se encontraba corriendo una "calle" antes que su amiga, soltó un pesado suspiro y se limpió con el brazo las gotas de sudor que se resbalaban por su frente. Al perder brevemente el paso, lo aumentó para estar a la par con la americana, tras alcanzarla la miró de reojo y bufó para sí misma― Te odio. ―declaró con un poco de dificultad.

La oji-naranja sintió como una vena le comenzaba a palpitar en la frente después de escuchar la voz de la rubia― ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto cada vez que corremos? ―cuestionó en un tono irritado, pues sabía a lo que se refería su Base. Katomi suspiró entre jadeos antes de pasarse un brazo por su frente―. Por quinta vez: lo siento ―le dijo burlonamente segundos antes de que soltara otro jadeo―. Oi, Ma-chan ―llamó a la más baja, haciendo que moviera ligeramente la cabeza, indicando que tenía su atención―, ¿t-tú crees que si nos detenemos un rato, él se dé cuenta?

Cierto era que la oji-azul ya había tenido esa pregunta en mente y no sabía el por qué, pero sentía que estaban siendo vigiladas― Lo hará ―le respondió sin tener la más mínima idea de que su entrenador se encontraba observándolas por una de las ventanas del segundo nivel, incrementando su visión con ayuda de un par de binoculares―, s-sabes lo estricto que es cuando t-tiene que reprender a alguien ―explicó antes de escuchar a la más alta soltar una risilla burlona―. ¿D-de qué te ríes? ―preguntó entre jadeos.

Katomi la miró de reojo sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios― Recordaba que la primera vez que lo vimos, ese fue uno de nuestros primeros pensamientos ―Yūgana miró sorprendida el hecho de que su amiga pudo controlar su voz mientras continuaban corriendo―, no sólo el del entrenador, sino el de todas las Senpais.

.

Por razones que ella no había investigado, le dieron la noticia de que todos los clubes deportivos femeniles iban a comenzar con sus actividades un mes antes de lo normal. Para su suerte, Katomi había regresado semanas antes para cuando los reclutamientos comenzaban. Todavía no comenzaba la primavera, por lo que le hacía saber que no sólo el frío permanecía aún en Tokio, sino que los chicos y chicas de tercero permanecían ahí todavía.

Aún no era necesidad de vestir el uniforme, ya que solamente era el inicio de los clubes deportivos. Al poner un pie en su nueva escuela, Katomi podía observar a muchos estudiantes caminando por el lugar, pero lo que a ella le interesaba eran los reclutamientos.

―¡Únete al club de beisbol!

―¡Nada mejor que el club de natación!

―¡Inscripciones para el club de baloncesto!

Esa era la única razón por la que había regresado: el club femenil de baloncesto de la Preparatoria Privada Tensai.

La americana se encaminó hacia donde aquella chica se encontraba entregando volantes; al estar de espaldas, Katomi le tocó el hombro, haciendo que se girase hacia ella al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mirada, pues la diferencia de altura era inmensa. Después de unos minutos, la oji-naranja descubrió que aquella chica se llamaba Shikumi Toki, quien la llevó a donde el reclutamiento era.

Al llegar ahí, pudo observar a un hombre alto y serio, con cabello negro y lacio, y ojos avellana, sentado junto a una chica no mayor a ella de mediana estatura, cabello lacio y de tono castaño-claro, y un par de orbes marrones-claro.

―Yuna ―escuchó a Shikumi decirle, captando la atención desviada de la chica. La castaña miró rápidamente a la castaña-rubia antes de levantar su vista hacia la alta extranjera―, traigo una recluta. ―le dijo.

Ni la capitana ni el entrenador tenían forma de describir a la persona en frente de ellos, lo que sí sabían era que si ella ingresaba al club, iba a ser de gran utilidad.

―G-gracias, Shikumi ―el oji-avellana le agradeció a su jugadora después de que saliera de la sorpresa, haciendo que la oji-parda asintiera y se alejara del lugar―. Siéntate ―le ordenó a la peli-naranja. El hombre se giró para tomar la hoja de ingreso y se la entregó, momentos antes de colocar ambos codos sobre la mesa―. Me alegro que quieras entrar al club femenil de baloncesto ―le dijo mientras Katomi continuaba escribiendo―. Mi nombre es Shijima Hisame, soy el entrenador ―se presentó a sí mismo, antes de señalar a la chica a un lado suyo―, y ella es la nueva capitana de segundo grado, Shuyō Yuna. ―tras presentar a su jugadora, tomó de nuevo la hoja, la cual Katomi había terminado de llenar.

Shijima leyó la información que le había dado, descubriendo ciertos detalles interesantes: era una chica americana, por lo que aprendió de los mejores; tenía dieciséis años (cumplía los diecisiete aquel mismo año), pero al cursar la mayor parte de su vida académica en aquel continente, se mantenía en primer año; y su razón para practicar el deporte era el divertirse.

El entrenador le tendió la hoja a la chica para luego voltearse hacia su futura jugadora― Como tienes entendido ―comenzó, atrayendo la mirada de la americana―, los inicios de los clubes deportivos femeniles se recorrieron unas cuantas semanas, pues el Inter-Escolar se recorrió dos meses ―explicó, dándole a saber por qué habían iniciado antes―, por lo que necesitamos que vengas la próxima semana al gimnasio dos a las ocho y media ―dichas esas palabras, extendió su mano hacia la americana, indicándole que quería estrecharla―. Será un placer trabajar contigo.

Katomi estrechó manos con su futuro entrenador antes de sonreírle y asentirle con la cabeza― Hai. ―afirmó para después levantarse y alejarse del lugar.

.

.

.

El tiempo de espera había llegado a su fin y como en toda su vida, se le había hecho tarde: se levantó quince minutos antes de la hora en la que la habían citado; olvidando ducharse (lo cual había hecho la noche anterior), desayunar y llamar a cierta 'amiga', tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia la Preparatoria Tensai.

A diferencia de la semana en la que había sido el reclutamiento, la escuela se encontraba más calmada, pero tenía que observar el paisaje más tarde. Katomi se encaminó velozmente hacia el dichoso gimnasio; al llegar, no pudo evitar notar lo grande que era, tal y como recordaba. Su mirada se movió un segundo hacia el reloj de muñeca que traía consigo, descubriendo que ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que se supone había llegado.

Trató de entrar de la manera más sigilosa posible, pero no contó con cierto chico de segundo esperándole al lado de la entrada― Llegas tarde ―le dijo desde atrás, sorprendiéndola un poco. El chico rio ante aquella acción antes de indicarle con la mirada que le entregara su mochila―. Tienes suerte que el entrenador no haya empezado con presentar a las nuevas reclutas ―exclamó mientras dejaba la mochila de la chica junto con otras más―, pero está a punto de…

―Ahora ―la voz del hombre mencionado interrumpió al castaño, quien soltó una ligera risilla y guardó silencio―, necesito a las nuevas aquí en el centro.

Sin protestar ante la orden, la extranjera se encaminó orgullosa hacia donde el azabache se encontraba. Esperando a un par de jugadoras más caminar junto a ella, se sorprendió al ver solo a una rubia detenerse frente al entrenador.

Este último suspiró ante aquel hecho antes de levantar la mirada y ver a ambas chicas― Como acaban de notarlo: ustedes dos son las únicas chicas que ingresaron al club ―murmullos y susurros comenzaron a escucharse en el fondo, haciendo que el oji-avellana mirara a sus jugadoras esparcidas por el lugar―. ¡Silencio! ―ordenó, dejando el lugar en completo silencio―. Es tu turno, Shuyō. ―le dijo a la castaña, quien se encontraba unos pasos a lado de él.

La oji-marrón caminó hasta estar frente a ambas novatas, pero en lugar de hablarles empezó a leer ambas hojas en su posesión― Yūgana. ―llamó a una de las dos.

―Hai. ―fue la rubia quien respondió a su apellido, dando un paso al frente y moviendo su mirada hacia su capitana.

Shuyō asintió antes de mirar de vuelta al papel― Jugaste como Base en la Escuela Media Senryaku, ¿cierto? ―al mismo tiempo que la oji-azul asentía, los murmullos empezaron a escucharse otra vez―. Esa fue una de las pocas secundarias que tomaban el baloncesto en serio ―exclamó con una sonrisa en rostro―. ¿Dónde reforzaste tu baloncesto?

Al principio la oji-azul se confundió por la pregunta, pero después supo que lo que le interesaba a su Senpai era averiguar en dónde, con quién o cuándo pulieron sus habilidades― Fue practicando con mi hermano mayor ―respondió―, él jugaba como Base en Rakuzan. ―inmediatamente después de que todos escucharon aquella respuesta, el silencio inundó el lugar.

La capitana miró sorprendida a la chica antes de sonreírle y colocar su hoja debajo de la segunda― K-Katomi ―pronunció con un poco de dificultad aquel nombre, pues sabía que no era japonés; sin necesidad de que la única faltante respondiera, la castaña continuó―: ¿Tú eras Ala-Pívot en la Secundaria S-Strofes? ―preguntó, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de la americana―. ¿Dónde reforzaste tu baloncesto?

Katomi se quedó unos momentos pensando la respuesta, pues la verdad era que tenía que elegir entre sus opciones: aprendiendo de su hermana mayor, imparables juegos callejeros con sus hermanos o partidos ganados en su país natal. Cierto era que ella sabía que donde aprendió no había sido en los Estados Unidos, sino en aquel mismísimo país.

La americana bajó la mirada hacia Shuyō y le sonrió― En la Escuela Media Teikō.

Ninguno de los presentes supo cómo responder a aquello, su confuso silencio lo describía.

Saliendo de la confusión, la chica con la más alta estatura se encaminó hacia el trío― Oi, naranja ―llamó, apodando a la extranjera, quien se giró hacia ella, sorprendiéndose porque fuese un poco más alta que ella―, no me digas que fuiste parte de la "Generación Milagrosa". ―dijo de manera burlona.

Ignorando la risa de su Senpai, la peli-naranja le sonrió― Jamás participé en encuentros ―exclamó, haciendo que las risas de la morena cesaran―, ni recibí nunca un uniforme ―en aquel instante, la mirada de la oji-marrón se movió hacia ella expresando sorpresa―, sólo entrenaba con los prodigios.

―O-oi. ―la más alta tartamudeó, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo de forma clara, sintió como colocaban una mano sobre su hombro.

Bajó su mirada para encontrarse con el serio rostro de su entrenador― Heishi ―la llamó en un tono irritado―, es de mala educación hablar con alguien y no presentarse ―explicó con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, pero antes de que la azabache pudiera disculparse, él habló de nuevo―: Quince vueltas, ¡ya! ―y de un instante al otro la morena desapareció del interior del lugar.

Ambas novatas rieron divertidas ante aquella escena, pero sus risas se esfumaron al girarse y encontrar la mirada irritada de Shuyō. Esta última, sin querer que las dos más jóvenes descubrieran su verdadera actitud, cambio su rostro enojado por una sonrisa amigable― Todos los años hacemos que las novatas se enfrenten contra las titulares ―habló mientras el mismo chico que saludó a Katomi en la entrada, se acercaba a ella y tomaba ambos registros en manos―, pero al ser solamente dos ingresadas, ¿les molesta si vemos un Uno a Uno? ―las dos negaron con la cabeza, segundos antes de que a Yūgana le lanzaran una jersey de entrenamiento.

Sin esperar otro momento, las chicas se dirigieron hacia el lado izquierdo de la cancha, mientras la rubia se vestía con la jersey, la americana recibía el balón por parte de una chica de segundo con cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

―Esto es lo que harán ―de nuevo Shijima tomó la palabra, captando la atención de ambas chicas―, serán dos juegos, cada uno hasta los cinco puntos; en el primero ―se giró hacia la rubia y la señaló con la mirada―, Yūgana será la ofensiva, en el segundo, lo será Katomi.

―Yūgana Masae, ¿cierto? ―la americana le susurró a su compañera, quien la vio sorprendida ya que nadie había dicho su nombre. La peli-naranja rio un poco ante su reacción segundos antes de darle el balón a la chica―. Lo siento, lo siento, estaba fisgoneando las hojas y vi tu nombre ―le explicó―. Tengo algo que decirte ―Yūgana miró confundida a la americana y comenzó a driblar el balón―, en el último punto del segundo partido voy a inmovilizar tus brazos.

Creyendo que era una amenaza, los ojos azul-zafiro de la más baja se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, pero antes de poder decir algo, se escuchó el pitido que daba inicio al primer juego. Yūgana trató de ignorar las palabras y se centró en el juego: miró rápidamente a su oponente y notó que la americana era alrededor de veinte centímetros más alta que ella; sino hubiera entrenado para burlar a jugadores más altos, se hubiera asustado. La rubia suspiró para sí misma antes de emprender paso hacia la canasta del otro lado de la peli-naranja, no lo pensó mucho y realizó una finta hacia la derecha para atravesar por el lado izquierdo.

Al mirar a su oponente tratando de atravesar su defensa, Katomi giró sobre su propio eje, se inclinó un poco y le robó el balón a Yūgana. Los ojos de esta última se abrieron en forma de sorpresa y no era la única; los ojos de todos los presentes se sorprendieron ante tal rápida reacción, gracias a que la persona y la escuela de dónde provenía hablaba mucho de ella: Yūgana Masae, la mejor Base en toda la escuela media; al igual de tener gran habilidad en ataque, su defensa era excepcional.

No era algo que creía posible: tal vez era gracias a que ella era americana o que media veinte centímetros más que ella o que tenía brazos y piernas largas, pero la rubia nunca creyó que iba a conocer a una chica de su mismo nivel que podría ganarle.

Las siguientes vencidas no fueron muy diferentes: cada vez que ella intentaba atravesar la defensa de Katomi, la más alta terminaba bloqueándola o robándole el balón. Tras llegar a los cinco puntos de bloqueo, la oji-azul le entregó el balón a la americana. Mientras ellas intercambiaban posiciones, no se percataron de lo que estaban hablando sus superiores.

Shijima, quien tuvo la mirada clavada en el partido durante todo el tiempo, se exaltó un poco al sentir una mano tocándole el hombro; al mirar sobre de éste, se encontró con la mirada del único chico en el equipo― Odayaka-kun ―le llamó segundos antes de voltearse completamente hacia él―, ¿conseguiste los datos? ―preguntó.

El oji-miel asintió a la pregunta antes de entregarle un sobre con algunas hojas dentro de él; el mayor lo tomó en manos y empezó a hojear los datos mientras que el castaño elegía explicar la información un poco más resumida―: Tal y como me pidió ―Odayaka comenzó mientras que el oji-avellana no despegaba la mirada de lo recopilado―, investigué acerca de ella en el historial académico de Teikō y no encontré nada ―al escuchar aquellas palabras, el entrenador sintió como las palabras se quedaban atascadas en su garganta y se olvidó de los documentos en sus manos para mirar al más joven. Antes de explicar aquello, el castaño tomó de nuevo su información y empezó a pasar las hojas hasta terminar en una de las últimas―, decidí buscar directamente en el historial del club de baloncesto ―un movimiento cerca de ellos les hizo mirar de reojo hacia donde el partido estaba ocurriendo, encontrándose con la americana anotando su segundo punto con facilidad―, nada, pero encontré algo "personal" que me ayudó a averiguar acerca de Katomi ―cuando Shijima regresó su mirada hacia su chico, este último señaló una parte entre toda la información―, el "blog personal" de Shirogane Kōzō, ex entrenador en jefe ―después de oír eso, muchos se reirían ante tal 'fuente de información', pero aquel no era el caso; el hombre miró con detenimiento como el mánager de su equipo señalaba una frase, la cual sabía que iba a recitar―: "El talento de esta americana es incomparable: tiene gran resistencia, increíble velocidad, talento nato y, lo más importante, amor y pasión por el baloncesto. Ella no es estudiante de Teikō, pero eso no me detendrá en pulir sus habilidades y hacerla una de las mejores jugadoras; puede ser que esté arriesgando mi trabajo como entrenador, pero quiero que Katomi sea parte de la "Generación Milagrosa"; jamás recibirá un uniforme, ni participará en encuentros, sólo entrenará junto a los prodigios." ―no cabía duda: las palabras dichas por la oji-naranja eran verdad; pero no solo descubrieron en donde reforzó sus habilidades―: "Al igual que con los otros cuatro, descubrí que ella posee una habilidad especial: 'Inmovilización Ósea'…"

―¡Aguarda, Odayaka-kun! ―Shijima habló, indicándole que esperase un momento―. ¿Qué no eran cinco prodigios más el sexto hombre? ―le preguntó un poco confundido.

El castaño asintió a la pregunta y recorrió su dedo hacia el inicio de aquella hoja― Esta información es de cuando se encontraban en primer año ―le respondió―, los datos del segundo año cambian con el ingreso del prodigio restante y el hombre fantasmal, pero en tercero Shirogane cayó enfermo y no hubo más información ―después de decir aquello, movió su mirada de nuevo a el párrafo que estaba citando, regresando a aquello―: "…, ella elige a un sólo oponente, identifica sus extremidades más fuertes e inmoviliza aquella parte o partes, ya sean brazos, piernas, manos, pies, cadera…, todo el cuerpo. Su zona elegida termina sin funcionar correctamente por unos minutos, indicando que paralizó sus huesos. ¿Cómo logra hacer eso? Todavía no lo sabemos.".

Creyendo que eran los únicos en esa conversación, no se percataron de cierta Base escuchando todo lo que decían. La chica mantuvo una risa en su garganta antes de fruncir el ceño y desviar su mirada hacia la pizarra, la cual indicaba que la peli-naranja iba por su último punto.

―No me importan tus entrenamientos con los prodigios o el que seas americana o tu supuesto "poder" que paraliza alguna parte de tu cuerpo ―la rubia susurró para sí misma antes de levantar la mirada hacia la oji-naranja―, nadie me vencerá en mi juego. ―declaró y se posicionó en una defensa muy concentrada.

Katomi no pudo evitar notar lo cerrada que era su defensa, pero supo que la japonesa se había olvidado de cierto elemento. Ella rio ligeramente y empezó a driblar el balón entre las piernas, moviendo sus brazos a una velocidad increíble.

―Olvidaste mis últimas palabras.

Al cabo de unos movimientos más, la americana burló a Yūgana y se encaminó hacia la canasta, siendo seguida por la más pequeña.

Gritos cortos fueron todo lo que se escuchó luego de que ambas chicas saltaran, pero aquella acción describía lo que los ojos de todos los demás veían: la americana se dirigía directamente hacia la canasta para clavar su último punto mientras que la oji-azul intentaba alcanzar su altura con ambos brazos descansando a sus costados.

No había sido ningún error, eso lo sabían, Yūgana Masae era la mejor Base como para olvidar levantar los brazos.

La oji-naranja logró encestar el balón antes de tocar de nuevo la duela y girarse hacia la aterrorizada rubia. Katomi estaba dispuesta a decirle algo, pero la voz del hombre azabache la detuvo―: Shuyō, Heishi, Okubyōna ―llamó a tres chicas, acercándosele la capitana, la de más alta estatura entre todas (quien acababa de regresar de las vueltas que le hizo correr el entrenador), y una rubia-media de altura mediana con ojos celestes―, Tres a Uno ―ni el trío ni la novata se quejaron ante la orden del entrenador, por lo que la extranjera le entregó el balón al hombre―; ustedes inician con la defensiva ―explicó y le regresó el balón a la novata―, Katomi ―la llamó, haciéndola voltear hacia él―, haz lo mismo que con Yūgana.

Desechando el pensamiento de que tenía que utilizar fintas, burlas y bloqueos para ganarles a las mayores, la oji-naranja sonrió victoriosa al darse cuenta que iba a paralizar al trio.

Inició con la temerosa rubia que se acercó para bloquearla de frente, a quien no le vio necesidad de inmovilizarle los brazos enteros, solo de los codos hacia abajo: girando el balón alrededor de su cintura y driblándolo alrededor de sí misma, realizó una última finta para dirigirse hacia Heishi. Okubyōna trató de seguirle el paso, pero se detuvo tras notar que la parte afectada ya no le respondía.

La encrespada detuvo el paso de Katomi sólo para que la americana se agachase su poco y moviera velozmente las piernas, siendo desapercibido el hecho de lo que movía era la cadera. Al creer que era suficiente, la más baja giró sobre su propio eje y dejó detrás a Heishi, quien cayó rendida al suelo, pues si la cadera quedaba inmóvil, las piernas también lo hacían.

Shuyō era su última rival.

Ignorando el hecho de que sus amigas habían terminado paralizadas, la capitana nunca dejó de lado su mirada seria y llena de confianza― Insolente ―exclamó, haciendo que una expresión de confusión llenara el rostro de Katomi―, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle algo así a tus Senpais? ―le preguntó.

De una mirada confundida, el rostro de Katomi se cubrió de una sonrisa orgullosa― De esta forma. ―le respondió momentos antes de agacharse, justo como con Heishi, y empezar a driblar el balón alrededor de sus piernas sin rebasar nunca la altura de las rodillas. Gracias a que esos últimos movimientos eran más rápidos, tuvo que esperar menos tiempo para realizar una finta y dirigirse hacia la canasta. En el aire, la peli-naranja pudo elegir entre cualquier tipo de tiro, eligiendo uno de cuchara, pues sabía que no había nadie detrás intentando bloquearle.

Al pisar de nuevo la duela, la americana se giró sonriente hacia su entrenador, le lanzó el balón y estiró un poco sus brazos― Listo. ―exclamó orgullosa.

El entrenador no sabía que decir ante lo observado, pues al ver a Yūgana con ambos brazos a sus costados, a Okubyōna intentando "despertar" sus codos, a Heishi sin poder levantarse de la cancha y a Shuyō agitando bruscamente sus rodillas, supo que el "poder" de Katomi era algo más misterioso de lo que creía.

―Brazos, codos, cadera, rodillas.

Al principio Shijima creyó que lo que paralizaba la joven eran las articulaciones, pero se olvidó de aquella idea tras observar a la otra recluta levantando ambos hombros, pues era lo único que podía mover. No sólo eran las articulaciones las que podía paralizar, sino músculos y huesos también.

* * *

 **¡Bien! ¡Ya por fin en el Décimo Capítulo! TwT Me siento tan feliz por mi progreso (a pesar de que ésta no sea una historia lo bastante popular).**

 **Hoy hice mención de una sola chica, ¿cierto? Les presento a: Toki Shikumi (aplausos, aplausos).**

 **Como pudieron notar, por el título, habrá otra parte de cuando Katomi ingresó a Tensai. ¿Por qué? Porque sino me hubiese quedado bastante largo el capítulo (lo escribí todo y alcancé las diez mil palabras…, más o menos); no se preocupen, sólo pienso en escribir dos partes (por ahora). Espero y este capítulo les haya gustado…, empezamos a conocer más acerca del pasado de mi niña. :D Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	11. Entrada a Tensai Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Nero" – Two Steps From Hell**

* * *

Muy a pesar de estar cansada, eso no evitó que ella pudiese conseguir la bebida que tanto anhelaba. Yūgana se encontraba tecleando los botones de aquella máquina expendedora mientras que intentaba controlar su respiración y trataba que la sombra del edifico delante de ella le secara un poco el sudor.

Ya había pasado otra semana desde que ella, junto con Katomi, había ingresado al club femenil y una semana desde que fue testigo de la supuesta 'Inmovilización Ósea'. Desde aquella mañana, la rubia no había entablado ninguna conversación con la americana, no porque no quisiera o porque le guardaba algún rencor, sino porque la estaba investigando en secreto: la japonesa no sólo había descubierto su "habilidad especial", sino que también averiguó que su futura compañera tenía increíble velocidad, gran resistencia, incomparable capacidad de salto y fuerza inhumana en sus brazos.

Puede que al principio la peli-naranja no le haya agradado, pero no veía nada malo el darle una segunda oportunidad.

El sonido de la lata cayendo la sacó de sus pensamientos; la oji-azul se arrodilló para recogerla y la tomó en manos para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el gimnasio― ¡Ma-chan! ―aunque no esperó a una segunda aparecérsele.

La Base se dio media vuelta sólo para encontrarse con una alegre oji-naranja corriendo hacia ella― ¡Qué bien! ―esta última exclamó al detenerse frente a Yūgana―. Creí que me odiabas ―al mismo tiempo que una expresión confusa aparecía en el rostro de la más baja, la extranjera se giró hacia la misma máquina, depositó unas monedas y empezó a teclear los botones―. La verdad es que también salí a buscar una bebida, pero me alegro haberte en…

―¿A qué te refieres con eso? ―Yūgana preguntó interrumpiéndola―. ¿Cómo que te odiaba? ―volvió a preguntar, aclarando más a lo que se refería.

Siendo el sonido de otra lata cayendo, el silencio invadió la conversación de ambas chicas; una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la más alta, quien tomó en sus manos la bebida y se giró hacia la chica mientras se recargaba contra la máquina― Después de haber jugado, nunca entablamos alguna conversación ―respondió al mismo tiempo que abría la lata―, hasta ahora ―y antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar, sintió como Katomi pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros, acercándola más hacia ella―. Dime, Ma-chan ―la llamó segundos antes de sorber de su bebida―, ¿en qué clase estás? ―preguntó.

Confundiéndose por el cambio drástico que había tenido aquella corta plática, la oji-azul levantó la mirada brevemente hacia el rostro de la americana momentos antes de abrir su propia lata y sorber de ella― En la 1-A. ―le contestó.

Un poco de líquido se atascó en la garganta de la peli-naranja, haciéndola toser un poco― G-genial ―exclamó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento―. No sólo somos compañeras de club sino de aula también.

La japonesa se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras, pero se relajó al cabo de unos segundos― Me alegro ―exclamó, haciendo que una corta risilla se escapara de la boca de la extranjera―. Por cierto ―al escuchar el cambio de tono en la voz de su nueva amiga, la mirada de la oji-naranja bajó hacia la de la más baja―, ¿es cierto que perteneciste al equipo de baloncesto de la Secundaria Teikō? ―le preguntó en un tono curioso.

Inmediatamente al escuchar la pregunta de la rubia, Katomi negó con la cabeza― Sólo entrenaba junto a los jugadores de la primera cadena ―corrigió; al mirar de reojo a Yūgana y encontrar una expresión de confusión en su rostro, la más alta suspiró y volvió a sorber de su lata―, la verdad es que yo iba a la Secundaria Nenki. ―ella declaró.

Tras escuchar el nombre de aquella escuela, la rubia detuvo su andar y miro incrédula a la más alta, quien también detuvo su paso― No bromees ―exclamó en un tono burlón―. Esa escuela era la peor de toda la prefectura ―le explicó, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de la otra―, es imposible que tu hayas asistido a ese lugar. ―después de decir esas últimas palabras, la oji-azul emprendió de nuevo su caminar, siendo seguida por una sonriente extranjera.

Katomi no logró borrar la sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, siendo captada por la más joven― Cuando ingresé no sabía nada de eso ―declaró; Yūgana intentó hablar, pero una señal de alto, hecha con la mano de la americana, le hizo guardar silencio―. Mis padres la vieron como buena opción, pues su nivel académico era bueno ―aquello no era mentira: pese a que los clubes femeniles deportivos de aquella secundaria contaban con chicas que solo ingresaban por la imagen y para llamar la atención, contaba con unos de los mejores niveles académicos en todo el país―. No me había dado tiempo de investigar el club de baloncesto, por lo que cuando entré ―de un segundo a otro, pareció que una nube gris y depresiva se formaba encima de la más alta, haciendo que la oji-azul se exaltara por la nueva aura depresiva que emanaba la chica―, me deprimí mucho por las jugadoras que tenía ―así como la nube apareció, se fue; en un instante la risueña y amigable Katomi regresó a un lado de la Base―. Fueron unos meses horribles, pero luego me invitaron a entrenar junto a los prodigios y pude seguir jugando baloncesto. ―explicó de manera orgullosa.

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello: el pasado de la americana era más confuso y misterioso de lo que creía, y la chica era bastante interesante, lo que le iba a hacer que sus días académicos fueran muy divertidos.

―Esa es una historia que tendrás que contarme otro día ―Katomi bajó la mirada y encontró una sonrisa en los labios de su amiga, haciéndola asentir alegre―, sin falta. ―Yūgana burló y así ambas emprendieron paso hacia el gimnasio.

―¿No crees que el entrenador es un poco estricto? ―la más alta preguntó de repente.

La oji-azul rio ante la pregunta y se acercó hacia un contenedor de basura, pues iba a desechar la lata que ya había terminado de beber― Demasiado, mejor dicho ―corrigió mientras que la americana depositaba su lata en el interior del mismo contenedor―, sólo llevamos una semana y siento que mis piernas están por quebrarse. ―declaró con una mezcla de burla y seriedad en su voz.

Sin que ninguna de las dos se percatara, cierta castaña se encontraba caminando detrás de ellas― Novatas ―les dijo, haciendo que voltearan al mismo tiempo sólo para encontrarse con la mirada seria de su capitana―, nuestro equipo es famoso por su gran capacidad de salto y por la increíble velocidad de cambiar el ritmo de un partido ―explicó de manera orgullosa―, ¿cómo creen poder lograr hacer eso si no entrenan sus piernas? ―sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de sus jugadoras, Shuyō prosiguió―: El entrenador no es el único estricto en el equipo. ―pese a haber dicho esas últimas palabras en voz baja, ambas lograron escucharla, mirándola por sobre su hombro y encontrando una expresión maliciosa.

.

.

.

Cierto azabache giraba su mirada hacia el reloj de muñeca que tenía mientras que esperaba impaciente en la entrada del gimnasio y movía el pie de manera irritada.

Las titulares notaron aquello, por lo que decidieron mandar a la mayor de ellas para intentar calmarlo. Intentado salvarse de las demás, la oji-esmeralda terminó cediendo, pues eran tres contra una. Al terminar detrás del oji-avellana, les mandó una mirada asesina al trío lejos de ella; la castaña tocó el hombro del mayor, haciéndolo mirar por sobre este― Entrenador ―la de piel arena lo llamó―, tiene que dejar de preocuparse por las chicas ―le dijo―, Yuna está con ellas, no puede pasarles nada malo.

El mayor negó con la cabeza a las palabras de su titular antes de caminar lejos de la entrada y dirigirse hacia su chica― Es por eso que me preocupo, Henkō ―le respondió―, sabes lo estricta que puede llegar a ser Shuyō ―al escuchar esa oración, las demás titulares asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban a su entrenador―, no quiero que las intimide tan rápido ―pero al girarse de nuevo hacia la puerta, se encontró con lo que tanto deseaba que no sucediese hasta terminar el primer mes. Shijima se giró hacia sus cuatro titulares y señaló al trío de chicas que acababa de llegar―. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? ―preguntó en tono irritado.

A lo que el hombre se refería era que la capitana oji-marrón había regresado, persiguiendo a ambas chicas de primero, quienes se encontraban cargando al mismísimo capitán de pesas.

La mirada de todos los presentes se tornó en una de lástima al ver las piernas de las menores temblando por la fuerza que estaba generando el cargar todo el cuerpo del chico más fuerte de todo el instituto.

―Llegamos ―la oji-marrón exclamó orgullosa segundos antes de girarse hacia el rubio-marcado encima de las temblorosas jugadoras―. Muchas gracias, Ronin ―le dijo al oji-marrón, quien le sonrió desde los brazos de las chicas―, ya puedes irte.

Ronin asintió a las palabras de la capitana, saltó de los brazos de Katomi y Yūgana, les sonrió a las demás jugadoras en el gimnasio y chocó puños con Shuyō― Fue un placer ―le dijo―. Entrenen duro, preciosas. ―se despidió de las demás, causando gritos agudos entre ellas.

Después de que el rubio desapareciera del lugar, ambas novatas cayeron rendidas a la duela, sujetando fuertemente sus adoloridas piernas.

―Shuyō ―la voz de Shijima habló de nuevo, haciendo a la capitana mover su atención hacia él―, hemos hablado de esto ―exclamó mientras masajeaba de manera irritada ambas de sus sienes―, la prueba de resistencia es hasta después del primer mes. ―le explicó.

Una risilla se escapó de la boca de la castaña momentos antes de señalar a ambas chicas― Ya estaban preparadas para hacerlo ―se defendió―, ¿cierto, mocosas? ―pero ella no recibió ninguna respuesta, pues las novatas se encontraban luchando contra unos agudos calambres.

Shijima miró de manera seria a la capitana; era su primer año con ese papel y ya había comenzado a mostrar su gran exigencia ante las nuevas reclutas. Esa misma exigencia era la razón de porque él, junto a la vieja capitana, le había dado ese "puesto".

Él bajó su mirada hacia sus nuevas jugadoras, se arrodilló a su altura y, al mismo tiempo que Shuyō se acercaba hacia las otras cuatro titulares, el azabache planeó en decirles algo a ambas―: Espero y no haya sido tan feo ―les exclamó, haciendo que las dos levantaran su mirada hacia él―, ella es muy estricta ―recalcó, recibiendo un par de afirmaciones cortas de parte de ellas―, pero lo hace por el bien del equipo ―al mismo tiempo que el dolor en sus extremidades desaparecía, su entrenador se levantaba de nuevo y les extendía las manos para ayudarse a levantar―. Como ya saben, el noventa por ciento de las chicas de su generación ingresaba a los clubes deportivos para llamar la atención, ser más populares o tener excusas para evitar algunos eventos en la tarde ―mientras el oji-avellana explicaba aquello, ambas jugadoras se levantaban con ayuda del hombre―; lo único que ella quiere es que ustedes se vuelvan jugadoras excelentes.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del hombre, siendo captada por las menores; él colocó cada una de sus manos sobre uno de los hombros de la Base y del Ala-Pívot antes de sonreírles amistosamente, creando un lazo de confianza que iba a durar un largo tiempo.

―No la decepcionen.

.

.

.

Tal y como se le habían prometido a su entrenador, ambas chicas habían entrenado muy duro, se esforzaron completamente en todas sus prácticas y jugaron con todo lo que tenían en cada partido amistoso…, y su esfuerzo brindó grandes logros: al cabo de un mes desde que ocurrió aquel día, Yūgana se convirtió en la Base principal y Katomi en la Ala-Pívot principal. En un comienzo se preocuparon por lo que pudiera sucederles a las titulares originales, pero se calmaron al ver que Henkō aceptó alegre a la rubia como la nueva titular principal; todas hubieran querido esperar la misma reacción de parte de la Ala-Pívot, pero la chica de segundo se molestó mucho con la capitana y el entrenador al punto en que se fue del club. Muchas se preocuparon por la elección de la oji-parda, pero las palabras de la oji-marrón las había hecho darse cuenta que a Shikumi no le gustaba lo suficiente el baloncesto como para seguir con ellas.

Contando el día en que les entregaron sus uniformes y que las nombraron titulares principales, las chicas ya cumplían dos meses con ese papel sin esperar que se lo quitaran…, al fin y al cabo todo gran esfuerzo era recompensado tarde o temprano.

.

Ambas se encontraban caminando con paso lento en dirección a su gimnasio, pasando una toalla alrededor de su cuello mientras desataban la liga de la parte alta de su coleta. Ya habían terminado con las cuarenta vueltas alrededor de la pista, por lo que se dirigían a comenzar su entrenamiento incrementado al triple.

Mientras se acercaban al edificio, Katomi no pudo evitar que el nombre de alguien, a quien había recordado, apareciese en su cabeza― Oi, Ma-chan ―llamó a la más joven―, ¿qué pasó con Toki-chan? ―le preguntó curiosa.

Los ojos azules de la japonesa se abrieron un poco, mostrando sorpresa al oír la pregunta de la mayor― Hace unas semanas me enteré que no sólo dejó el club de baloncesto ―empezó a hablar, captando la atención de la americana―, sino que también se fue de la Preparatoria Tensai.

Katomi miró sorprendida a su amiga, pues no se esperaba esas palabras; cierto era que la castaña-rubia se había molestado demasiado con su mejor amiga y abandonó al equipo, pero jamás creyó que también se cambiaría de escuela.

―¿Enserio? ―preguntó en un tono incrédulo, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de la menor; sin otra opción, la peli-naranja suspiró levemente antes de colocar la toalla sobre uno de sus hombros―. Ya veremos a dónde se fue ―exclamó―, ella era una Ala-Pívot muy fuerte.

Yūgana miró divertida a la más alta antes de colocar su toalla sobre su hombro, igual como lo había hecho la extranjera― Pero no lo bastante fuerte como para evitar que una mocosa de nuevo ingreso le quitara su papel. ―dijo en tono burlón, refiriéndose a que la oji-naranja se había convertido en la nueva titular principal.

―No digas eso, Ma-chan ―la más alta la reprendió, haciéndole soltar una corta carcajada―, es como si dijeras que Azu-chan no fue lo suficientemente buena como para seguir siendo la base principal. ―le recordó.

Inmediatamente al oír las palabras de su amiga, la oji-azul negó con la cabeza― No es lo mismo ―exclamó―, Azuka-Senpai aceptó que sus habilidades no iban a ser suficientes para el equipo ―le explicó con una expresión seria―; Shikumi Toki no era ni será una buena jugadora ―no pasaron ni cinco segundos para cuando Katomi empezó a reírse de manera muy divertida―. ¿Dije algo gracioso? ―le cuestionó en un tono dudoso.

Mientras trataba de controlar sus risas, la mirada de la mayor se volteaba hacia la de la rubia― Tu cara de seriedad es muy divertida, Ma-chan. ―respondió.

Después de que Yūgana rodase los ojos y sonriera ante las palabras de la chica, las dos titulares se dirigieron hacia el interior del edifico en completo silencio. Al entrar pudieron observar a todas sus compañeras realizando el programa de entrenamiento que tenían asignado; al ser un gimnasio muy grande, el lugar se dividía en la zona que cada grupo trabajaba: algunas realizaban 'suicidios' para mejorar su velocidad, otras practicaban sus tiros para tener mejor puntería, unas pocas entrenaban Uno a Uno para mejorar su defensa hombre a hombre (o en aquel caso: mujer a mujer), y las tres titulares se encontraba jugando contra Shijima, para lograr saltar más alto (ejercicio que no le ayudaba a Heishi, pues era siete centímetros más alta que el azabache).

Ninguna de las presentes se percató de que ambas habían entrado, por lo que ellas mismas tuvieron que comenzar con la segunda parte de su castigo; pasaron a un lado del grupo practicando Uno a Uno, al percatarse de ambas caminando, las chicas realizaron una señal a su capitana.

Estando concentrada en detener a su entrenador, Shuyō tardó un poco en girar hacia Henkō, quien la estaba llamando; al principio no comprendió de lo que le estaba hablando, por lo que el tiempo que usó para descifrar a lo que se estaba refiriendo, fue el momento en que Heishi, quien no se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba distraída, la lanzó el balón. Mientras gritaba su nombre, la oji-marrón se giró demasiado tarde, pues lo único que pudo ver fue el balón milímetros lejos de su cara antes de sentir como le golpeaba en la nariz.

Heishi, al igual que Okubyōna y Shijima, se acercó asustada hacia la más baja al mismo tiempo que gritaba su nombre y mil disculpas.

La Escolta, recuperando la conciencia, observó borrosas a las tres personas sobre ella antes de que su oído despertara de nuevo―: ¡Yuna-chan! ―escuchó a la oji-azul gritándole su nombre, haciendo que ella voltease a ver a su Alero―. ¡Estás sangrando! ―tal y como lo había dicho Okubyōna, la oji-marrón pasó una mano por los orificios de su nariz, sintiendo un líquido espeso escurriendo de ellos; al observar su mano, pudo encontrarse con su sangre color carmín emanando de ahí.

Se intentó levantar, pero al estar mareada, su entrenador le ayudo a levantarse.

Nervioso por su chica, movió su mirada hacia el extremo de la primer cancha, donde se encontraban, pudiendo observar su silla despegable― Miru ―llamó a la Escolta de tercero, quien se encontraba en el mismo grupo que Henkō, por lo que se acercó hacia donde su capitana se encontraba; la rubia-oscura levantó la mirada hacia él mientras que el azabache señalaba el objeto―, trae mi silla ―ordenó, recibiendo una afirmación con la cabeza de parte de la chica. No pasaron ni diez segundos para cuando el oji-avellana recibió la silla, sentando a la oji-marrón en ella―. Traigan algo frío. ―volvió a ordenar, haciendo que Yoyaku, la segunda más rápida después de Katomi, saliera disparada hacia la enfermería.

Todavía un poco aturdida, Shuyō colocó una mano sobre el hombro del mayor, logrando que él bajara la mirada― Estoy bien ―exclamó―, sólo fue un pequeño golpe. ―aquello era una mentira, pues todos los presentes sabían que los pases de la morena eran los más fuertes de toda la prefectura.

Sin creerle a la castaña, Shijima optó por averiguar la causa de distracción de la de segundo― Recuesta la cabeza ―ordenó primero―. ¿Por qué te distrajiste? ―le preguntó preocupado.

Recordando aquella razón, Shuyō movió su mirada hacia la oji-esmeralda que la había estado llamando― Azuka ―llamó a su jugadora, quien la miró dudosa―, ¿qué estabas diciéndome?

La de rayos rojizos parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de averiguar a qué se refería su amiga, recordando en un par de segundos aquello. Henkō señaló al par de novatas en la tercera cancha, haciendo que todos movieran su atención hacia aquella dirección. Los ojos marrones-claro de la capitana se abrieron un poco en señal de sorpresa, al igual que los del hombre azabache.

―Cuarenta vueltas, diez suicidios laterales a tercera velocidad ―escuchó a su entrenador recalcar los ejercicios que las castigadas ya habían hecho, encontrándose en ese instante realizando el tercer ejercicio―; ahora van con las cien flexiones con nudillo. ―explicó.

Involuntariamente, todavía con la cabeza recostada, Shuyō asintió a las palabras del hombre― A penas van a una quinta parte del entrenamiento ―exclamó segundos antes de que una sonrisa victoriosa iluminara el rostro de la chica y una corta risilla se escapara de su boca―; cuando terminen con su castigo, veremos qué tan buenas armas se volvieron. ―se dijo a sí misma, siendo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los demás la escucharan.

Casi todos los que se encontraban alrededor de ella asintieron a sus palabras, segundos antes de que Shijima despegara la mirada de aquel dúo y pensara en decirle otra cosa a la chica herida, pero se asustó al encontrarla desmayada, manteniendo su cabeza donde la había dejado― O-oi ―exclamó nervioso al mismo tiempo que las demás jugadoras veían con la misma reacción a su capitana―. ¡Shuyō! ―le gritó agitándola―. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Dónde está Yoyaku con el hielo?!

―¡Despiértela, entrenador!

―¡¿Qué rayos crees que estoy haciendo?!

―¡La hemorragia está regresando!

―¡Conseguí el hielo!

―¡Tráelo ya!

―Diablos…, se derritió.

―¡Yoyaku!

―¡Ya regreso!

―¡Dios! ¡Se está poniendo pálida!

―¡Shuyō!

―¡Resiste, capitana!

.

.

.

Originalmente iba a ser un partido amistoso contra la escuela vecina, pero terminó siendo el descubrimiento de las nuevas capacidades de ambas novatas.

Ya habían pasado los cuatro días restantes desde que Shijima les había impuesto el castigo, por lo que sus músculos y huesos terminaron mejorando, logrando mayor velocidad, saltos a mayor altura, mejor resistencia y, lo más increíble, incremento en su agilidad.

La entrenadora del equipo de la Academia Kazan (equipo que ya había perdido en las preliminares contra Tensai), había invitada a Shijima y a sus titulares a un encuentro en el gimnasio de Kazan, a lo que el oji-avellana había aceptado alegremente.

Al igual que en el partido de las preliminares, ambos equipos comenzaron con sus cinco titulares principales. Kazan obtuvo el balón en el salto de inicio, pero les fue arrebatado después de que Yūgana lo robase, dándole un pase indirecto a Katomi. Al tener el balón en manos, la peli-naranja se encaminó hacia la canasta contraria, con una velocidad mucho mayor a la que habían visto en el anterior partido.

Kazan no fue el único que vio eso, todos los presentes de Tensai observaban sorprendidos y orgullos como las más jóvenes realizaban sus movimientos con mayor facilidad: desde saltos hasta fintas, desde pases hasta robos…, todo lo hacían mucho mejor que antes de comenzar su castigo.

Pero no fue hasta que la rubia hizo algo increíble que Shijima vio lo mucho que aquel castigo les había ayudado: después de haber recibido un pase de parte de Okubyōna, observó que no había nadie a quien pudiera regresarle el pase para que anotara, por lo que decidió hacerlo ella misma. Miró momentáneamente a ambas oponentes que se le acercaron para bloquearla, antes de que estuvieran sobre de ella, la oji-azul se movió entre las dos, escapando velozmente de su bloqueo, avanzó dos pasos más antes de saltar hacia la canasta. En un principio no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, pero luego convirtió ese pensamiento en una maravillosa acción: levantó su mano derecha mientras sujetaba el balón hacia la canasta; con un último impulso, ella dirigió su brazo hacia la canasta, segundos antes de "clavarla" dentro, terminando colgando de alrededor del aro.

De un instante al otro, el lugar se llenó de gritos alegres, sorprendidos y maravillados, siendo una reacción aceptada: para una jugadora que medía solamente un metro con setenta y seis centímetros, era prácticamente imposible el terminar "colgando" de una aro situado a tres metros con cinco centímetros del suelo.

Todos los presentes miraban atónitos como la Base de Tensai bajaba la mirada, encontrándose con el suelo a más de un metro lejos de sus pies.

Al percatarse de aquello, la rubia empezó a asustarse; después de soltar un grito de auxilio, Yūgana empezó a mover las piernas de forma desesperada sin dejar nunca de sujetarse del aro con ambas manos― ¡Katomi! ―llamó asustada a su compañera, quien también veía la reciente acción de la más pequeña.

Al escuchar la voz de la japonesa, la americana salió de la sorpresa y se dirigió hacia la canasta donde se encontraba colgando.

―¡Ayúdame a bajar! ―ordenó al mismo tiempo que sus piernas empezaban a moverse de manera frenética―. ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho eso! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Estoy a más de un metro lejos de la duela! ―siendo guiada por el miedo, la rubia empezó a gritar cosas incoherentes, causando que sus demás amigas rieran divertidas―. ¿Cómo es qué haces que esto se vea tan fácil? ¿Cómo bajas? ¡Si me suelto, me voy a romper! Hablando de romper, ¿por qué este maldito aro no se ha roto? ¿Por qué no se rompe? ¿Cuánto aguanta? ―intentando controlar su risa, la oji-naranja se acercó hacia su amiga, posicionándose debajo de ella y cuidando que sus pies no llegaran a golpearle―. Pensándolo bien, ¡que no se rompa! ¡No quiero pagar nada! Y lo más importante: ¡no quiero que yo me rompa! ¡Katomi!

―¡Tranquila, Ma-chan! ―la americana le gritó desde la duela, haciendo que Yūgana dejara de mover las piernas y mirara hacia abajo―. Esto es lo que harás: te sueltas y yo te atrapo ―explicó mientras hacía señales explicando su futuro plan―, ¿entendido? ―le preguntó segura.

El par de ojos azules-zafiro de la Base se abrieron, expresando miedo e inseguridad― ¡De ninguna manera! ―le gritó, volviendo a agitar sus piernas desesperadamente― ¡Voy a morir si hago eso! ―aseguró.

Katomi empezó a molestarse por la negación de la más baja antes de que tuviera una segunda idea acerca de cómo bajar a la oji-azul de ahí― ¡Ya sé! ¡Chi-chan! ―exclamó antes de llamar a su compañera más alta. La azabache, todavía riéndose, se acercó hacia donde el par se encontraba―. Toma las piernas de Ma-chan. ―ordenó, haciendo que la más alta asintiera y obedeciera a las palabras de la extranjera.

Mientras que aquel trío se encontraba realizando lo suyo, todos los demás espectadores reían divertidos ante la acción de la rubia, pero unos cuantos seguían conmocionados por lo que hizo.

―Nada mal, entrenador Shijima ―la joven mujer a lado del entrenador de Tensai exclamó mientras que su mirada nunca se despegaba de la rubia, a quien intentaban que soltara el aro―, hacer que una chica de uno-setenta logre saltar hasta esa altura. ―explicó con un poco de celos en su voz.

Shijima sonrió ante las palabras de la castaña-media y asintió para sí mismo antes de mover su atención hacia donde sus jugadoras se encontraban― Se puede decir que yo no hice nada, Sukoshi-san ―exclamó de repente, captando la atención de la oji-marrón, quien lo vio confundida―, yo solamente las castigué.

La mujer sonrió ante aquellas palabras segundos antes de que una tercera voz fuese escuchada―: ¡Entrenador! ―ésta decía y era proveniente de la americana― ¡Ayúdenos! ―al levantar la mirada, la de piel de tono beige rio ligeramente al ver que Yūgana se aferraba más y más al aro, teniendo miedo de que fuera a caerse.

Observando aquello también, el entrenador masculino dejó a un lado su carpeta y se encaminó nervioso hacia sus jugadoras― ¡Voy! ―les gritó.

Al estar debajo de la asustada rubia, le hizo una señal a Heishi de que soltara sus piernas.

―Muy bien, Yūgana ―la llamó mientras sujetaba sus piernas―, ya te tengo, ahora sólo suelta el aro. ―ordenó.

En ningún momento la entrenadora dejó de observar la graciosa escena; pese a lo divertida que fuera, aquello le hacía darse cuenta de algo que posiblemente todos los demás presentes también hayan tenido en mente: si esos eran los resultados de los entrenamientos de Shijima Hisame, Tensai tenía la copa asegurada.

* * *

 **¿Ven? Yo se los había dicho: estás dos partes me habían quedado, inhumanamente, largas…, aunque…, un poquito divertidas, ¿o no? Esta parte fue más como el presente que como cuando mis niñas ingresaron a Tensai, ¿verdad? Pero la verdad es que me había quedado sin ideas para el recuerdo, por lo que decidí hacer un ligero accidente para Yuna, luego se me ocurrió hacer una nueva habilidad para Masae y terminé haciendo que mi linda rubia pasara un momento vergonzoso.**

 **Por cierto, hice mención de unas cuantas cosillas aquí: la Secundaria Nenki (por lo visto, escuela original de Kati), al guapo y fuerte capitán del club de pesas, Ronin, la reacción de la Ala-Pívot principal y sus consecuencias (Toki Shikumi. Sí, así descubrimos quien era la Ala-Pívot original antes de que la americana llegara), y a la Base original de Tensai. Sobre eso…, les presento a los nuevos personajes:**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Preparatoria Tensai:**

 **| Azuka Henkō (Base) |**

 **Academia Kazan:**

 **| Sukoshi (entrenadora) |**

 **¿Cómo se llama la entrenadora de Kazan? Lo descubrirán en los siguientes capítulos; por cierto, espero y no hayan olvidado el nombre de esta academia (la había mencionado unos cuantos capítulos atrás).**

 **¿Cómo se me acurren tantas ideas? ¡Fácil! No tengo vida social. TwwT. Mentira. Tengo…, pero muy poquita. En fin. Espero que les haya gustado mi… ¿onceavo capítulo? ¡Wow! Todavía recuerdo cuando escribí el primero (la verdad no). Espero y poder seguir así. Gracias por apreciar este extensa 2da parte y nos leemos luego. Chao.**


	12. IE Cuartos de Final

**Recomendación Musical: "Anger of Honor" – Sub Pub Music**

* * *

El viaje a Yamanashi no fue muy largo, al contrario, todas habían llegado al gimnasio en menor tiempo de lo que creían poder llegar. El día de los cuartos de final de la Inter-Escolar había llegado, por lo que las jugadoras de Tensai se habían levantado más temprano de lo normal, se dirigieron hacia la entrada de su instituto para tomar el autobús que las llevaría (junto con su entrenador y su mánager), hacia Yamanashi.

Al principio, las más jóvenes se habían puesto un poco nerviosas, pues sabían que el lugar era hogar de una academia con la que no se llevaban muy bien, pero se calmaron tras darse cuenta que era muy poco probable encontrarse con las titulares. El ser la diminuta probabilidad un factor de olvidarse de ellas, también recordaron la verdadera razón de porque habían ido a la prefectura vecina: aquel día iba a ser su partido contra una academia amiga, la cual no creyeron que iba a entrar a la Inter-Escolar.

Cierta americana se encontraba durmiendo en su asiento, pues no era de su agrado levantarse antes de que se asomara el sol, por lo que abrió con dificultad ambos de sus ojos al notar como el vehículo se detenía.

―¡Llegamos! ―escuchó a su entrenador recalcar.

Quitándose los audífonos de sus oídos, Katomi bostezó una última vez, se estiró cansada y tomó su cabello para sujetarlo en una coleta baja. Pudo observar a todas sus demás compañeras mirando maravilladas por la ventana y no era cosa de sorprenderse: de todos los gimnasios en los que habían jugado, aquel era el más grande…, para ser un juego femenil.

―¿Lista? ―escuchó a la rubia a un lado suyo preguntarle, la peli-naranja movió la mirada hacia ella, encontrándola con una expresión de burla y nerviosismo. La más alta trató de ignorar aquello y la dejó continuar hablando―: Hay que prepararnos pues el p-partido es en menos de una hora. ―Yūgana explicó mientras intentaba contener con todas su fuerzas algunas risas.

Katomi tenía entendido la hora en que iba a ser el encuentro, pero cierto era que desconocía el tiempo en que se encontraba, por lo que, sin responderle a la más baja, buscó entre todas las cosas dentro de su mochila su teléfono móvil; tras sentirlo con su mano, lo acercó hacia ella y encendió para que la hora se mostrara en la pantalla. Después de observar que las palabras de la oji-azul eran ciertas volvió a bloquearlo, haciendo que la pantalla volviera a oscurecerse completamente, dejándole ver su maquillado rostro.

Al tener ese último elemento en mente, volvió a acercar su rostro hacia el aparato, haciéndola ver lo que había sucedió mientras ella se encontraba ausente: pudo observar labial rojo alrededor de su barbilla y encima de la parte inferior de sus pómulos, tenía rímel en la punta de la nariz y en los labios, había base mucho más fuerte que el tono de su piel de color porcelana en su frente, cuello, mejillas y mentón; por último, sombra de diferentes colores llamativos iluminaban ambos de sus párpados y recorría un camino que terminaba hasta cada una de sus sienes.

Sin necesidad de preguntar la o las responsables de aquello, la extranjera se levantó de su asiento, les hizo una señal obscena al trío de titulares sentadas en frente de ella y la rubia, y salió rápidamente del autobús. Mientras se dirigía hacia el interior del edificio, dispuesta a ir a los sanitarios, frunció el ceño en señal de molestia al escuchar las burlas y gritos divertidos de las demás integrantes del club, al mismo tiempo que todos los demás presentes alrededor de ella volteaban con una expresión de risa y confusión.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos fue el tiempo que tardó en retirar todo el maquillaje de su rostro, indicándole que le quedaban menos de quince minutos para poder calentar. La oji-naranja aprovechó que se encontraba en los baños para poder colocarse su uniforme, que solamente constaba con una jersey de color verde-jade con algunas franjas anaranjadas, (el nombre de su preparatoria arriba de su número siete, ambos estando en el centro de color naranja); las bermudas no eran bastante diferentes: eran del mismo color, con líneas gruesas blancas y naranjas. Antes de salir, se dio un último vistazo al espejo frente a ella, se arregló un poco la coleta y tomó su maleta de nuevo para dirigirse hacia una de las dos canchas que el edificio poseía.

Su paso era rápido para alguien que no estaba atrasado, pero lo que quería lograr era calentar un poco sus piernas antes de entrar en la duela. Al pasar por la entrada, su mirada se alzó un poco para poder observar a todos los futuros espectadores de su partido, claro era que la mitad de ellos iban a observar el juego de a lado, pero aun así eran más de los que había imaginado ver. La americana negó con la cabeza ante su distracción y se encaminó hacia donde su equipo se encontraba. Al ser captada por un par de miradas, los gritos eufóricos llenaron alegres el lugar.

―¡Ahí está Katomi!

―¡La número siete de Tensai!

―¡Esa americana es imparable!

Pese a que muchas de sus compañeras sonrieron orgullosas al escuchar los gritos dirigidos a la extranjera, una castaña miró irritada hacia la dirección donde la mayoría de las exclamaciones provenían― Les haré darse cuenta que Katomi no es la única valiosa. ―exclamó en un tono de enojo.

Gracias a que la peli-naranja ya estaba a un lado de ella, miró divertida a su capitana antes de colocar una mano sobre uno de sus hombros, haciéndola que moviera su atención hacia ella― No es su culpa el saber elegir entre buenas jugadoras. ―le dijo con un poco de burla en su voz.

Aquellas palabras fueron todo lo necesario para hacerla explotar, pues de un instante al otro, la oji-marrón tomó a la más alta por el cuello mientras le aplicaba una 'llave', pero antes de que pudiera asfixiarla por completo, sintió la mano de su entrenador sobre su espalda― Shuyō ―la llamó, haciéndola que dejara de aplicar más fuerza al movimiento―, hoy tiene derecho de que no la golpees ―exclamó, recibiendo una mirada confusa de parte de la más joven―, con haberla pintado en el autobús fue más que suficiente. ―sin ninguna otra opción y mientras escuchaba las risillas triunfantes de su Ala-Pívot, Shuyō soltó el cuello de esta última.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos para cuando escucharon al público gritar el nombre de la academia contraria; siguiendo la acción de su entrenador, las diez titulares movieron su mirada hacia donde las recién llegadas se encontraban caminando. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de cada uno de los presentes, pues esa escuela era de las muy pocas con las que tenían una relación amistosa en lugar de una rivalidad asesina.

Todos seguían con la mirada como el grupo detrás de aquel albino también las observaba. En el instante en que él se detuvo a un lado del oji-avellana, una risa se escapó de su boca al mismo tiempo que colocaba una mano sobre el hombro del más alto― Me alegro de volver a verte, Hisame-kun. ―exclamó.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar sus palabras, el azabache miró por encima de su hombro y le devolvió la sonrisa al más bajo― Lo mismo digo, Seki-kun. ―no sólo fue la afirmación de parte del entrenador de Tensai la razón de la sonrisa amigable en el rostro de Yajū, sino que esa misma exclamación fue la que dijo Shijima la última vez que la Academia Rūkī y la Preparatoria Tensai se habían visto.

Los entrenadores no fueron los únicos en saludarse, puesto que todas las titulares se mezclaron entre sí para poder hablar: al igual que los hombres, ambas capitanas se acercaron para formar un cálido abrazo; Heishi sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, por lo que al girarse hacia la dueña, se encontró con la Pívot y vice-capitana castaña-clara de Rūkī, siguiendo la acción de Shuyō, la morena abrazó a la oji-gris. Shuyō y Heishi no fueron las únicas en reencontrarse con sus oponentes principales: Yūgana, evitando el abrazo, pues no conocía lo suficiente a la pelirroja, se limitó a chocar palmas con la Base oji-marrón, mientras que Okubyōna aceptaba de manera nerviosa otro abrazo de la Ala-Pívot.

Una sonrisa amigable iluminó el rostro de cierta Ala-Pívot al mismo tiempo que no despegaban la mirada de la otra Escolta y se acercaba con ambos brazos abiertos― ¡Eirene! ―la más alta gritó el nombre de la castaña cuando ya la tenía envuelta entre sus largos brazos.

Eirene le devolvió la acción a la americana al mismo tiempo que removía algunos pelillos anaranjados que le llegaban a golpear en los ojos― Katomi. ―le llamó también.

Cierto era que la mayor razón de por qué esas dos se llevaban tan bien era porque ya se conocían: el padre de la oji-marrón era americano, quien residía en Los Ángeles, hogar de la peli-naranja; un año anterior, ella, junto con su madre y padre, había ido a la ciudad natal del señor Dorean. El trío se quedó un mes entero en aquella calurosa ciudad; un preciso día, la chica de piel de tono beige-claro había salido a jugar un poco en una cancha abierta, por casualidad se encontró con la oji-naranja, quien aceptó a jugar aquel día y los siguientes hasta el día en que regresó a Japón. Contando el día de su regreso, ya había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que se vieron, pues Katomi se enteró que su vieja amiga había ingresado al equipo de baloncesto semanas después de haber tenido el encuentro contra Rūkī.

Después de recordar su tiempo en aquel lejano país, las dos chicas se soltaron de su agarre segundos antes de que Yajū les ordenase a sus jugadoras que era momento de calentar.

―Espero poder ver que tanto has mejorado. ―la americana exclamó al mismo tiempo que la más baja se acercaba a sus demás compañeras.

Katomi no se confundió al no recibir respuesta, pues la sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña-oscura le hacía saber que iba a mostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado.

.

.

.

Muchos espectadores se habían preparado para la emoción que iba a crearse al inicio del juego, pero cierto fue que nada increíble había sucedido en la primera mitad y ninguno creía que iba a suceder algo en la segunda. La Preparatoria Tensai iba delante de la Academia Rūkī con un puntaje de cincuenta y cuatro mientras que la escuela oponente tenía diecisiete puntos. La diferencia de habilidad entre ambos lados era inmensa; independientemente de haber avanzado a la Inter-Escolar femenil, la ganadora del torneo de Chūgoku iba a ser completamente derrotada por una de las cinco Reinas.

―…, así como escucharon ―cierta voz femenina, caminando hacia la cancha, fue escuchada entre unos cuantos murmullos, la dueña de aquella voz era la capitana Kokūn, quien se encontraba caminando delante de sus jugadoras, dirigiéndose de nuevo al lugar donde era su partido mientras que quedaba menos de dos minutos para que el medio tiempo llegase a su fin. Los susurros no cesaron, pero si disminuyeron en cantidad en el instante en que todas escucharon las palabras de la castaña-media―, Tensai se convirtió en una Reina después de vencer a Togimasu en las semi-finales de su bloque. ―explicó.

Una de todas las chicas, tras escuchar la información que les proporcionó su capitana de tercero, formó una inesperada sonrisa con sus labios segundos antes de girar su atención hacia la más baja― Entonces, Megumi ―le llamó, haciendo que Kokūn mirara curiosa a su Escolta―, ¿crees que podamos ganar? ―preguntó.

No sólo era la oji-marrón quien quería averiguar la respuesta a aquello, sino todas las demás también. Al tener todas las miradas de sus jugadoras clavada en ella, la castaña-media no pudo evitar pensar que unos cuantos años atrás, ella hubiera elegido huir y dejarle el liderazgo a alguien más, pero ella era la capitana y eso era algo que le impedía perder la calma. Le devolvió la sonrisa a la más joven momentos antes de responderle la pregunta; ninguna de las chicas se sorprendió a su corta palabra, pues todas ya conocían como iba a terminar el encuentro.

La cantidad de aplausos y gritos que se lograron escucha, en el instante en que Rūkī apareció de nuevo no podía ser comparada; ninguna de las jugadoras sabía si eran expresiones de alegría, lástima, orgullo o decepción, pero ahí estaban, indicándoles que dieran lo mejor de sí mismas. Mientras más se acercaban a la cancha, podían escuchar de manera más clara los gritos de sus compañeras, quienes no pudieron lograr convertirse en titulares, desde las gradas más bajas.

Sin dejarles decir una palabra más, el árbitro lanzó un pitido, indicando que la segunda mitad del partido continuaba.

A diferencia de la primera mitad, Katomi fue sustituida por Yoyaku (muy a pesar de los refunfuños del público y de ella), pues Shijima quería guardar la verdadera capacidad de Tensai para un futuro partido contra esa academia; Yajū mandó a las mismas chicas que en los primeros dos cuartos, pues ellas cinco querían luchar el resto del juego contra sus oponentes.

El balón le pertenecía a Rūkī, por lo que sus jugadoras se posicionaron para recibir el pase de la Base pelirroja, mientras que las cinco de Tensai se colocaban en su famosa letra 'Z'.

―Su técnica utilizada, también llamada "Formación Z" ―una voz masculina empezó a explicar acerca de aquella formación, cosa que ciertas personas a un lado suyo le habían preguntado, estando, el dueño, sentado en uno de los lugares en las gradas medias―, es un movimiento preciso que su entrenador eligió como arma principal. ―al mismo tiempo que él hablaba, pudo observar como el juego proseguía, facilitándole la explicación ya que Tensai iba a demostrar a lo que se refería.

El castaño-oscuro señaló a cada una de las chicas, haciendo que la mirada de las jugadoras a un lado suyo volteara en aquella dirección― En los extremos más cercanos a las oponentes, las chicas con la mayor velocidad son colocadas; en los extremos más cercanos a su canasta, son las chicas con la mejor defensa; y en el centro, es la única que posee ambas características: velocidad y defensa, pero también tiene gran fuerza y capacidad de salto ―el oji-marrón explicó―. No es siempre la misma colocación ―antes de que alguna de las menores pudiese preguntar algo, el hombre continuó―: Rūkī se caracteriza por su mala capacidad de tiros por afuera, por lo que su formación utiliza aquello a su favor ―mientras él seguía hablando, todo el público observaba como la número ocho avanzaba con cautela hacía la formación―; las más veloces intentan robar el pase ―dado a que Yoyaku y Shuyō fallaron en hacer aquello, Yūgana realizó una pequeña señal, indicándole a las demás su próximo "eje de rotación"―, la de en medio, quien es la que dirige toda la formación, indica hacia donde van a girar o cuando dejan la colocación.

Después de penetrar en la defensa de Tensai, la oji-marrón le dio el pase a Eirene, quien se giró para observar a quien iba a entregárselo. La Base rubia, al percatarse que su oponente se distrajo un segundo, aprovechó el momento y le robó el balón a la Escolta.

Una risilla se escapó de la boca del hombre segundos antes de colocar su mentón sobre ambas de sus manos― Si hubiera logrado burlarla, las chicas con la mayor defensa hubieran tenido que intentar bloquearles para obtener el balón y entregárselo a las más veloces.

Sin esperar un segundo más, la oji-azul indicó que todas se dispersaran y abandonaran la colocación; la Escolta enemiga intentó recuperar el balón, pero este le fue entregado a Shuyō, quien se dirigió libremente hacia la canasta enemiga, pues todas se habían centrado bajo la canasta de Tensai.

Mientras la Escolta castaña obtenía tres puntos a su favor, una de las chicas a un lado del hombre miró detenidamente la nueva colocación que se estaba creando― ¿Por qué ahora la cambian? ―le preguntó confundida al castaño.

Se quedó unos momentos pensando la respuesta antes de observar aquella razón; el oji-marrón se giró hacia la chica, encontrándose con un par de ojos color ámbar― La ofensiva se centra cerca de la canasta, siguiendo la secuencia de un "arco" ―no sólo eran ellos dos quienes estaban en la conversación, todas las demás a un lado escuchaban atentas las palabras de su entrenador mientras que, con la mirada, observaban que Shuyō era la que se encontraba a más lejana distancia mientras que las otras cuatro estaban más cerca entre sí―, evitan que los robos pueden ser más probables, pero…

En el instante en que la misma Base le daba el pase a su capitana, este fue interceptado por la increíble velocidad de Yūgana, quien al tener el balón en posesión, se movió diagonalmente hacia Shuyō, mientras que todas sus demás compañeras avanzaban también.

―…, deja al descubierto a la Escolta.

La Base observó como Kokūn intentaba alcanzarla, por lo que le entregó el balón a Shuyō. La castaña se encaminó por la misma dirección que la jugada anterior, pero, pies antes de que la Base pelirroja la bloqueara, le entregó el balón a su Ala-Pívot, segundos antes de que anotara tres puntos a su favor.

Yoyaku no podía estar más feliz, aquella ya era su vigésima canasta; giró sus orbes color ámbar hacia su capitana antes de que ambas se acercaran y chocaran palmas.

―¡Otra, otra, otra, Yoyaku! ―escuchó a sus compañeras en las gradas aclamarle.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro ante el pensamiento de que sus habilidades perfeccionadas eran la razón de que pudiera estar parada junto a sus amigas.

Devuelta en las gradas más alejadas, aquel grupo observaba impaciente por la próxima formación.

―Solamente se tiene que descifrar la colocación, ¿no? ―cierta voz hizo que el castaño riera cortante y que se volteara para mirar a su jugadora.

―No es tan sencillo ―exclamó; antes de que la azabache pudiera hablar, el mayor le indicó que aguardara―. Nosotros podemos determinarla porque la observamos desde aquí ―el hombre recalcó―; será más difícil cuando nos les enfrentemos ―sin dejarles decir algo más, el oji-marrón se levantó, tomó una carpeta color marrón y les indicó a las menores que lo siguieran―. Vamos, Hikari ―ordenó mientras todas tomaban sus mochilas y les daban una última mirada a sus futuras contrincantes―, les mostraremos el poder de las Reinas de Fukui…, en las semifinales de Niigata. ―y exclamando esas últimas palabras, aquella academia desapareció del lugar.

.

.

.

Aquel "injusto" puntaje final no sorprendió a nadie.

―¡Damos por terminado el segundo encuentro de los cuartos de final! ―todos escucharon al árbitro principal hablar al mismo tiempo que ambos lados se encontraban alineados uno enfrente del otro―. ¡Academia Rūkī, veinticinco; Preparatoria Tensai; setenta y dos! ―el castaño recalcó los puntajes que ambas escuelas habían obtenido.

Segundos después de que las titulares se agradecieran, cada equipo se dirigió a su lado. Las chicas aceptaron alegres las felicitaciones y admiraciones de las demás en la banca momentos antes de tomar un poco de agua y secarse el poco de sudor que tenían en sus nucas.

Katomi, independientemente de no haber jugado mucho tiempo, felicitó amistosamente a sus compañeras, en especial a la Ala-Pívot de segundo― ¡Eres increíble, Oshi-chan! ―le exclamó a la oji-ámbar, quien se encontraba tomando un poco de agua―. No pensé que fueses tan maravillosa: eres veloz, ágil, saltas bastante alto, reaccionas bas…

―Pero ―al escuchar todos los elementos que la americana recalcaba, la rubia dejó de beber e interrumpió a la menor, creando una expresión de confusión en su rostro―, no tan increíble como tú. ―exclamó, haciendo que una sonrisa cubriera el rostro de la oji-naranja.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más, una voz masculina, llamando a Shijima, hizo que todas las chicas se giraran hacia el dueño, encontrándose con la expresión seria del entrenador albino― Perdimos ―el más bajo recalcó, haciendo que el oji-avellana asintiera. De un momento a otro, una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Yajū segundos antes de que palmease la espalda del más alto―. Tal y como prometí, Hisame-kun, yo invito. ―en un principio, ninguna de las chicas entendió a lo que se refería el hombre mayor, pero tras recordar la "apuesta" que ambos habían realizado al inicio del partido, las chicas de Tensai sonrieron maliciosas mientras que las de Rūkī sonreían divertidas.

Todas tomaron sus mochilas y se las colgaron sobre sus hombros; mientras ambos entrenadores caminaban delante de las jugadoras, estas últimas aprovecharon para poder charlar, felicitar, agradecer o bromear con las viejas amigas que se encontraban a lado de cada una. Gracias a que todos se encontraban entretenidos en la plática, no se percataron del nuevo equipo que había ingresado, a pesar de caminar a un lado suyo, sólo fue Katomi, quien se encontraba riendo junto con Eirene, quien miró de reojo a cierta chica azabache. Ambas chicas mantuvieron su mirada clavada en la otra, dándose a entender que iban a encontrarse bastante pronto. Sin dejar que nadie se percatara, la mirada de la peli-naranja regresó hacia el camino frente a ella al mismo tiempo que el mismo árbitro decía los nombres de los nuevos equipos que se iban a enfrentar.

Una corta risilla, de parte de la chica de piel de tono miel, le hizo girar su atención a ella― ¿Eirene? ―le cuestionó confundida.

La chica cesó su risa antes de golpear de manera amistosa el hombro de la más alta― No puedo esperar para ver como derrotas a la segunda mejor Emperatriz. ―exclamó en un tono divertido.

Y no era la única.

Sin que ningún miembro de Tensai supiera, muchos seguidores habían nombrado al primer partido de las semifinales por las dos chicas que iban a enfrentarse la próxima semana: 'Juego Imperial'.

Tal y como el juego contra Togimasu, en Niigata, Katomi iba a jugar contra la Emperatriz de Hikari…, las Reinas de Fukui: Hoshi Seiki.

* * *

 **¡No! ¡No! ¡No! No me gustó como terminó este capítulo. m. Tenía pensado en explicar cómo funciona el ataque y defensa de Tensai (lo logré), no quise entrar mucho en el juego (lo logré), quise que fuera entretenido (no lo logré). ¡Dios! No me maten, lo siento. La verdad es que me había quedado sin ideas. [No me maten AmA]. Les prometo que los próximos capítulos serán mejores. Para ser sincera, estaba planeando en hacer los cuartos en sólo un capítulo, las semifinales serán en dos y las finales en tres; es por eso que no me centré mucho en el juego.**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Academia Rūkī:**

 **| Eirene Dorean (Escolta) |**

 **Sé que "mencioné" las características de las demás jugadoras, pero al no revelar sus nombres, no puedo darles sus posiciones. Estaba pensando en darles algunos datos de la Academia Hikari (ya que mencioné su ubicación y el nombre de su Emperatriz), pero esperaré a los siguientes dos capítulos para que los conozcan. Por cierto, ¡muchas gracias por todas las personitas que han comentado, votado y seguido este fic! Pese a no ser el fic más popular de todos, me siento muy orgullosa por el camino que está llevando. Otra vez: muchas gracias. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo (¡Semifinales!). Chao.**


	13. IE Semifinales Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Promise" – Thomas Bergersen**

* * *

Sintió como le tocaban el hombro, indicándole que tenía que girarse; su mirada marrón-oscura se fijó inmediatamente en el grupo que se les estaba aproximando a él, al castaño-oscuro a un lado suyo, a los adultos detrás de ambos y al resto de los estudiantes dispersos por toda la zona. No dejó que ninguno de los que se encontraban caminando se percataran de la señal que le realizó a un grupo en específico, recibiendo una señal de afirmación de parte del líder de ellos momentos antes de que caminara por detrás de todos e ingresara al edificio a un lado de todos.

Tras percatarse de la chica castaña metros lejos de él, el castaño-claro se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso al frente― Capitana Shuyō ―llamó a la chica de segundo, quien, junto con todas su demás compañeras, detuvo su paso a una distancia considerable para que todas las demás pudieran observar a cada uno de los presentes―, hoy hablo por todos los presentes para desearles a todas mucha suerte en las semifinales ―mientras explicaba todo aquello, señaló con un brazo al público detrás de él. El hombre de piel de color arena estaba listo para continuar, pero al no observar a cierto entrenador, se contuvo―. ¿Y el entrenador Shijima? ―le preguntó a cualquier chica que supiera.

Antes de obtener alguna respuesta, una mano fue observada unos metros detrás de las jugadoras― ¡Perdone, director Mein! ―el recién llegado exclamó mientras agitaba un poco su brazo, indicándole al mayor que se encontraba acercándose―. Tuvimos unos problemas con esta chica ―sin dejarle preguntar a Mein a quién se refería, todas las jugadoras le abrieron paso al azabache, dejando que todos los externos vieran como el oji-avellana se encontraba cargando sobre su espalda, a cierta peli-naranja adormilada.

Con ambos brazos a sus costados y su mejilla recargada sobre la cabeza del hombre, la americana miró de reojo a donde las titulares principales se encontraban― ¿Cómo es qué lograron entrar a mi departamento? ―preguntó en un tono cansado. En lugar de recibir respuesta verbal, Katomi miró indiferente (gracias al sueño) a la Base, quien le mostraba una llave plateada―. Te di esa llave para emergencias solamente. ―exclamó segundos antes de recargar su otra mejilla, dejando de observar a la oji-azul.

―¿Cómo llamas a esto? ―no sólo fue Yūgana quien le cuestionó, sino todas sus compañeras al mismo tiempo que la rubia guardaba de nuevo el objeto en su mochila.

Mientras soltaba un último bufido, la extranjera pasó a recargar su barbilla sobre la cabeza del hombre cargándola― Es que no puedo levantarme antes de que el sol salga.

Puede que su respuesta fuese un poco aceptada: dado a que las semifinales tomaban lugar en Niigata (perteneciente a la prefectura de Chūbu), el equipo tenía que salir a muy temprana hora para evitar quedarse sin tiempo al llegar al gimnasio.

El entrenador, sin querer que las menores siguieran discutiendo, "acomodó" nuevamente a la chica sobre de él, pues se encontraba resbalándose gracias a lo mucho que se movía, y se giró hacia su jefe― ¿Para qué nos llamó, director? ―le preguntó sin todavía averiguar el por qué los había citado quince minutos antes de su partida en el campus del instituto.

Después de escuchar la pregunta del azabache, Mein trató de ignorar la extraña discusión entre la adormilada americana y las irritadas titulares, negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. El de mediana estatura posó su atención sobre el oji-avellana, listo para responderle su pregunta―: Queríamos mostrarles esto la próxima semana, en las finales ―él explicó, dándoles una pista de lo que se refería era que era algo relacionado con la Inter-Escolar―, pero como van a partir antes, decidimos hacerlo hoy. ―el director exclamó.

Segundos antes de que alguna de las chicas pudiera preguntar algo, escucharon un grito proveniente de la azotea; todos giraron su atención hacia aquella dirección, encontrándose con el chico que había ingresado, momentos anteriores, al interior del edificio. Pudieron observar como el moreno realizaba una señal con la mano, siendo confirmada por otra de parte del oji-marrón.

Ninguno podía expresar lo que los externos les habían preparado: deslizándose del borde del tejado y cayendo hasta encima de unas ventas de la planta baja, yacía un cartelón de ánimos dedicado al equipo.

«Tensai, lidera»

Esas eran las palabras que rellenaban la tela blanca, iluminadas por un color negro intenso. La sorpresa había sido absolutamente inesperada, ni Shijima, ni las Titulares, ni la adormilada (quien había despertado un poco al escuchar las exclamaciones de sus compañeras), ni las demás jugadoras podían expresar lo que estaban observando.

El oji-avellana mantenía ambos orbes abiertos y no cambió esa expresión aún tras escuchar las palabras del mayor―: Sabemos que se han esforzado mucho ―éste decía, captando la atención del equipo femenil de baloncesto―, y lo único que podemos decirles es…

Desde Katomi hasta Yoyaku (quien se encontraba en la parte trasera del grupo), pudieron ver como su principal iniciaba un conteo con sus dedos; para cuando llegó al tercero, el castaño levantó ambos brazos.

―¡Mucha suerte! ―escucharon el grito en unísono de todos sus observadores.

Shijima, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su sorpresa por una mirada orgullosa, asintió al par de exclamaciones antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar por la misma abertura que sus chicas habían creado― ¡No se preocupen! ―les gritó a todos―. ¡Avanzaremos a la final! ―con esa última declaración, el entrenador ingresó a uno de los dos autobuses esperándoles, siendo seguido por las titulares.

El resto de las jugadoras se dividió en dos grupos diferentes, la primera mitad ingresó al mismo vehículo que los demás, mientras que el resto ingresó al segundo, terminando acompañadas por su mánager.

La mayoría del público se acercó al, ya en movimiento, transporte para despedir con la mano, "lanzando" algunos besos y, uno que otro chico desesperado, lanzando un par de flores a las futuras campeonas del evento más importante de todo el país. Las jugadoras abrieron las ventanas, sonriendo ante los agradecimientos y muestras de afecto que sus compañeros les expresaban.

―¡Ya verán! ―todos, incluyendo a los del interior de ambos autobuses, escucharon a la alegre capitana exclamar, atrayendo la atención hacia ella―. ¡Estaremos un paso más cerca de la copa! ―y con esas palabras, el equipo se alejó del lugar, dispuesto a dirigirse a donde las semifinales iban a tomar lugar: el gimnasio municipal de Niigata en la prefectura de Chūbu.

.

.

.

En el instante en que todos ellos pisaron la duela del gimnasio, se dieron cuenta que los gritos de ovación que escucharon en los cuartos de final, una semana atrás, no se comparaban en lo absoluto a los que inundaban el lugar. Puede que muchos de ellos fueran hacia la academia contraria, la cual también caminaba hacia su respectivo lugar, pero eso no evitó que el volumen de aquel escándalo fuese muy alto. La cantidad de público presente era algo que también sorprendía a los recién llegados: siendo el gimnasio dos veces más grande que el de Yamanashi, los observadores también eran duplicados en cantidad.

Todas comenzaron a avanzar por la entrada, escuchando claramente todos los gritos dedicados a ellas. Entre más se acercaban a sus enemigas, más desapareció su nerviosismo; al tener a las cinco principales caminando a un lado suyo, se detuvieron un momento, siendo seguidas por las demás. Las dos capitanas chocaron miradas, quedando clavadas unos orbes marrones-claro sobre otros grisáceos.

―Cuánto tiempo, Mieko ―la capitana castaña-clara exclamó con una sonrisa en rostro―, desde la escuela media, ¿cierto? ―le preguntó divertida.

La castaña-oscura se limitó a reír ante sus palabras, confundiendo a las demás jugadoras, pero haciendo que su vieja amiga mantuviera la misma expresión de calma― Ya casi dos años, vieja amiga ―afirmó a su exclamación; después de soltar unas cortas carcajadas más, la más baja borró la expresión de alegría y la cambió por una de seriedad―. Ya veremos si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a tu capitana. ―sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de la más alta, la chica se encaminó al otro extremo, caminando detrás de su entrenador y siendo seguida por sus compañeras.

Al mirar de reojo hacia el equipo contrario, la de piel oliva giró su atención hacia su Alero―. ¿Qué opinas acerca de ella? ―le preguntó.

Al tener la mirada atenta a la chica referida por su capitana, la única jugadora azabache miró de reojo a la más baja― Su potencial se encuentra en sus piernas ―respondió mientras regresaba su atención hacia cierta americana peli-naranja―, posee increíble velocidad, fuerza en los brazos y gran capacidad de salto ―le explicó a la oji-gris, quien sólo la observó con una expresión tranquila―; en otras palabras…

No fue que la oji-naranja logró escuchar a su enemiga, sólo movió su atención hacia la de piel alabastro cuando ésta se encontraba describiéndola.

―…, es una prodigio que está por ser derrotada por la segunda Emperatriz. ―cuando ambas jugadoras chocaron miradas, supieron que iban a averiguar quién se quedaría con el título de Emperatriz.

Su capitana sonrió ante aquella declaración, instantes antes de que el nombre con el que habían nombrado a aquel partido, saliera de la boca de todo su público―: ¡"Juego Imperial"! ¡"Juego Imperial"! ¡"Juego Imperial"! ―los espectadores gritaban en unísono, causando las sonrisas de las futuras competidoras.

El par de enemigas no era el único en observar a la Emperatriz contraria: Shuyō se acercó despacio hacia su Ala-Pívot y le tocó el hombro, haciéndola girar hacia ella― ¿Qué opinas? ―le preguntó mientras ella, al igual que la novata, se deshacía de la sudadera que traía puesta y dejaba que su jersey anaranjada, con su número cuatro en el centro, resaltara el color de su equipo.

Katomi posó su mirada unos segundos sobre la persona a quien se refería su capitana, al mismo tiempo que imitaba la acción de esta última, sólo que su jersey mostraba el número siete― La mayoría de su fuerza se concentra en sus brazos ―la americana exclamó mientras la oji-marrón y ella le lanzaban sus chaquetas al mánager oji-miel (quien se encontraba cubierto por unas cuantas chaquetas más). La peli-naranja prosiguió a estirar un poco sus extremidades, pues ya iban a comenzar con el calentamiento―. Por lo que puedo observar ―habló de nuevo, consiguiendo la atención de su superior―, es muy buena con los tiros de tres, rebotes y robos. ―le explicó.

Un pitido evitó que la castaña pudiese preguntarle todos los detalles de esas tres acciones; todas las titulares de ambos lados se giraron y se dirigieron hacia cada extremo de la cancha, ya que era momento de comenzar con el calentamiento. Éste duró lo que fueron diez cortos minutos, pero fue todo lo necesario para que las jugadoras pudieran calentar sus cuerpos.

Las diez titulares de Tensai regresaron brevemente a su espacio sólo para recibir unas cuantas órdenes de su entrenador, otras de su mánager y palabras de suerte de parte de las cinco chicas que iban a permanecer en la banca.

Los "lemas" de ambos equipos luchaban en las gradas, pues mientras las jugadoras de Tensai gritaban: _'¡Tensai, lidera!'_ , las pertenecientes al equipo enemigo llenaba su lado con: _'¡Ilumina la cancha!'_.

Como se encontraba escrito en las reglas, ambos lados se alinearon frente al otro.

―¡Damos inicio al primer partido de las semifinales! ―todos escucharon al árbitro decir―. ¡La Preparatoria Tensai contra la Academia Hikari! ―nombró a ambos equipos.

Después de que se agradecieran, las dos capitanas se acercaron por segunda vez, estrecharon manos y se desearon buena suerte; ninguna de las dos jugadoras trató de decir algo más, pues sabían que todo lo que necesitaban decirse iba a ocurrir en el partido.

Heishi, quien era la responsable del salto inicial (como en todos los demás encuentros), posó su mirada un segundo sobre la chica mayor frente a ella; con una mirada rápida, observó que la capitana le daba una señal a la número seis, indicándole que se posicionara cerca de Yūgana (la cual era la jugadora que iba a recibir el pase de la morena). Al observar ese movimiento, la azabache le indicó a Katomi, quien se encontraba detrás, que era ella a quien le iba a mandar el balón.

El hombre que sostenía el balón, lanzó el objeto en una línea vertical. Ambas chicas saltaron al mismo tiempo para conseguirlo, pero fue la Pívot quien logró obtenerlo; como había pensado, en el instante en que tuvo el balón en posesión, la misma castaña comenzó a moverse delante de la Base rubia, dispuesta a interceptar el pase. La oji-marrón giró su muñeca y le entregó el balón a la extranjera atrás de ella. La oji-naranja no esperó ni un momento y se encaminó a gran velocidad hacia la cancha contraria, siendo seguida por sus demás compañeras.

Al principio, las de Hikari se sorprendieron por el rápido cambió de decisión que la más alta tuvo, pero lograron tranquilizarse para empezar a perseguir a sus contrincantes.

Una oji-avellana, la cual era quien se encontraba más cerca de la Ala-Pívot, corrió a gran velocidad para bloquearle el camino a la más alta. Tras tenerla driblando frente a ella, una sonrisa iluminó sus rostro― No te tardaste en aparecer, Seiki. ―y las palabras de la menor le hicieron sonreír a un más.

Los gritos de emoción del público inundaron el gimnasio―: ¡El duelo entre ambas Emperatrices ya va a comenzar! ―muchos gritaban al observar a ambas chicas en un Uno a Uno: era la Emperatriz de Tensai contra la Emperatriz de Hikari, la única razón por la que aquel juego se hizo tan popular.

Hoshi no le respondió a la menor, ya que estaba bastante concentrada en detener su propio movimiento; después de notar aquello, Katomi sonrió de lado y se preparó para poder cambiar de ritmo. La peli-naranja soltó un leve suspiro, segundos antes de estrellar con gran fuerza el balón contra la duela; muchos podrían llegar a pensar que eso indicaba un cambio de velocidad, lo cual estaban en lo correcto, pero también indicaba que no sólo era ella quien iba a aumentar la velocidad, sino todas las demás. Ese fue el único bote con gran resonancia, después de él, todos sus demás dribles eran hechos con menor fuerza, confundiendo a sus oponentes.

Con gran ritmo, Katomi se movió a la izquierda, siendo seguida por la Emperatriz, pero no pudo seguirle el paso para cuando regresó a la derecha, avanzó un par de pasos y le dio el pase a su tímida Alero. Okubyōna hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, pues el pase terminó siendo un poco fuerte, antes de dirigirse hacia la línea de Tres y, al estar libre, anotó los primeros puntos a su favor.

―Bien. ―la rubia-media se exclamó a sí misma en un tono sólo audible para ella. Se dirigió de nuevo hacia su propia canasta, pues era momento de estar en la defensa, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba los gritos de admiración por parte de sus compañeras en las gradas.

La reciente sonrisa que la Alero tenía en rostro, se esfumó al observar como su ponente daba media vuelta y se dirigía a donde sus compañeras se encontraban.

―No te preocupes ―escuchó a su capitana decirle desde detrás; la azabache se giró y pudo observar a la castaña corriendo hacia ella. Cuando Mieko se detuvo a un lado, colocó una mano sobre su hombro―. Detendremos esta jugada. ―declaró, recibiendo una afirmación corta de la más alta.

En el instante en que la número siete recibió el pase inicial de la número cinco, Hikari se preparó para su contrataque: las cuatro restantes se colocaron en ciertos lugares de la cancha, siendo bloqueadas por Tensai.

Una corta risilla se escapó de la boca de la castaña, pues observó que era justo y como lo habían esperado. La chica mantuvo el balón en su posesión unos segundos, esperando que su as lograse librarse de las dos chicas que la marcaban; pasaron un par de segundos para que la oji-avellana pudiera abrirse paso, recibiendo el balón de inmediato de parte de su vice-capitana.

Tanto Yūgana como Shuyō se maldijeron por no ser lo suficientemente rápidas como para lograr detener a la Alero, pero aquello no evitó que se prepararan para lograr detener a la segunda mejor Emperatriz, pero no fue necesario: sin que ninguna de las dos se percatara, cierta oji-azul detuvo el camino de la más alta.

―No creas que Katomi es la única que quiere derrotarte en un Uno a Uno. ―la rubia exclamó.

Aquella repentina acción sorprendió desde sus compañeras en la cancha, como las que se encontraban en la banca, al igual que su entrenador y mánager: la tímida Alero había sido cambiada por una chica confiada y emocionada.

Puede que todos se hayan sorprendido ante ese cambio de actitud, pero su capitana comprendió todo en cuestión de segundos.

.

―¿La Academia Hikari? ―la única rubia entre las dos preguntó curiosa mientras caminaba a un lado de la oji-marrón.

Como ambas chicas vivían por la misma dirección, se les hizo costumbre regresar juntas a casa después del entrenamiento. Aquello se convirtió en un hábito desde un año antes.

Shuyō desvió su mirada de su celular (aparato de donde consiguió la información del próximo partido que tenían, siendo proveniente de su mánager)― Así es ―afirmó, pero luego cambió su expresión serena por una mirada de confusión―. ¿Conoces a alguien ahí? ―le preguntó.

Okubyōna negó suavemente con su cabeza, confundiendo un poco a la más alta― N-no es que la conozca ―exclamó antes de que pudiese preguntarle algo―, es sólo que la chica que hizo que me gustara el baloncesto, estudia ahí. ―la oji-azul respondió.

La castaña detuvo rotundamente su paso tras escuchar la declaración de su amiga, haciéndola dejar de caminar también― ¿L-la que te alentó a practicarlo? ―cuestionó, cambiando un poco sus palabras.

Mientras retomaba su andar de nuevo, siendo seguida por la más alta, la de piel de color marfil asentía un poco con la cabeza― Ella solía jugar cerca de donde antes vivía, por lo que llegué a verla en unas canchas cercanas al lugar ―le explicó―; nunca tomé el valor para acercármele, así que terminé admirándola desde lejos ―al mismo tiempo que decía aquello, parecía ser que la Alero de Tensai recordaba las escenas de aquel tiempo―. L-la verdad es que siempre he deseado poder vencerla ―los ojos marrones-claro de Shuyō se abrieron un poco ante tal declaración―, y ahora que voy a enfrentarme contra ella ―con una extraña alegría, la más baja tomó las manos de la castaña, haciéndola girar con ella―, puede que decida ir un Uno a Uno. ―después de dejar de girar con la alegre chica, la capitana se sorprendió aún más ante la segunda declaración.

Tras reacomodarse la mochila colgada en su hombro, Shuyō detuvo un poco su andar, pues las dos habían llegado a la cuadra en que ambas se separaban. La oji-marrón observó de reojo como la rubia cruzaba hacia la siguiente banqueta. Acercó una mano hacia su boca― ¡Tamyko! ―le llamó, haciendo que la más baja girara su cabeza curiosa―. ¡¿Cuál es su nombre?! ―preguntó interesada.

Al igual que Shuyō, Okubyōna imitó su acción y acercó su mano izquierda hacia su propia boca― ¡Su nombre es Hoshi Seiki! ―respondió y se alejó de aquella cuadra.

.

Después de tener sus párpados cerrados por unos segundos, la Alero de Tensai volvió a abrirlos, le sonrió a su contrincante y se dirigió a una increíble velocidad hacia la mano que se encontraba driblando el balón. No dejó que la oji-avellana pudiese reaccionar ante lo que hizo, por lo que cuando la azabache salió de la sorpresa, sólo pudo observar la coleta rubia de su oponente.

―Lo siento ―escuchó a la más baja decirle al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a la canasta contraria, siendo seguida por sus compañeras (quienes abandonaron la posición de defensa y se dirigían a la ofensiva)―, no sólo quiero enfrentarme contigo ―le declaró mientras era seguida por Hoshi―, también quiero vencerte.

Con un gran movimiento, Okubyōna le entregó el pase a su Ala-Pívot para que la extranjera pudiese anotar otros tres puntos.

Una gran sonrisa era todo lo que iluminaba el rostro del Alero, cambiando totalmente a la reciente tímida titular. En un principio, las otras cuatro titulares pensaron que su amiga era una persona diferente, pero se dieron cuenta que no había cambiado, sólo estaba emocionada. Aquello era algo entendible: enfrentarse por fin a la persona que admiras, es un sentimiento incomparable.

―¡Más, más, más, Okubyōna! ―todas escucharon el "coro" de gritos que sonaba en las gradas, dedicado a la rubia alegre.

Pese a haber sigo alagada y vencida al mismo tiempo, la mirada de la Emperatriz no cambió en lo absoluto: su expresión se mantuvo calmada; sólo se limitó a observar de pies a cabeza a la otra Alero. Hoshi soltó un solo bufido y se giró para dirigirse, por segunda vez, a la ofensiva.

El resto del primer cuarto se mantuvo con las mismas posiciones: Tensai estuvo quedándose en la defensiva, sólo para conseguir el balón, en posesión de Hikari, y emprender camino hacia la canasta de esta última, montando un contrataque. A pesar de haber sido burladas en los nueve minutos restantes, ninguno de los espectadores creyó que Hikari fuese débil, al contrario: las cinco titulares, provenientes de Fukui, empleaban fintas perfectas y pases fuertes, pero siempre terminaron detenidos por las chicas de Tensai. Ninguno de los observadores pensó que fueran malas, pero los presentes en la cancha creyeron que algo raro les sucedía a las jugadoras de Hikari.

―Sigan como hasta ahora ―el entrenador de Hikari ordenó mientras observaba a cada una de las cinco jugadoras, quienes se encontraban tomando un poco de agua, y secando lo más que podían del sudor en su frente y cuello―. Hasta ahora no han ocupado su "formación", por lo que debe de haber alguna abertura en su defensa ―el oji-marrón recalcó, recibiendo unas cuantas afirmaciones de parte de la capitana y vice-capitana―, encuéntrenla y ataquen desde ahí.

Segundos después de soltar esas últimas palabras, el pitido del árbitro llamaba a todas para que comenzaran con el segundo cuarto.

―¿Entendido? ―les soltó una última palabra, intentando averiguar si entendieron sus palabras―. ¿Izen?

La capitana detuvo un momento su andar, miró por sobre su hombro y le sonrió al hombre castaño― Entendido ―exclamó, haciendo que su entrenador asintiera y diera media vuelta hacia la banca―. Entrenador Odosu ―la chica le llamó, haciendo que la observara de reojo―, no olvide el trato. ―le dijo con un poco de extraño veneno en su voz.

Dado a que ella continuaba caminando hacia el centro de la cancha, no pudo observar la expresión desesperada de su entrenador, quien apretó ambos puños y se limitó a sentarse a un lado de sus demás jugadoras.

No es que el entrenador Odosu fuese un hombre quien podía ser fácilmente intimidado, al contrario: aquel hombre era reconocido por tener un carácter firme, no dejarse persuadir por nada ni nadie y por ser absoluto en sus elecciones o decisiones…, pero ese no era el caso con sus jugadoras. Muy pocos sabían (de hecho, solamente cierto equipo), acerca de la verdadera actitud de las Reinas de Fukui. Lo cierto era que ninguna chica era "digna de admirar"; puede que todas tuvieran grandes habilidades, pero había una cosa que las hacía mantenerse en el segundo puesto en lugar del primero.

El de piel dorada chasqueó la lengua al recordar por quinta vez las últimas palabras de la capitana. Mientras alejaba su atención de las cinco chicas en la cancha, su mirada se clavó en un par de oponentes, primero observó la cabellera rubia de la Alero para luego posarla sobre la anaranjada de la Ala-Pívot. El castaño no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que apretaba ambos de sus puños.

―Sé que esto podría sonar raro, pero ―se susurró a sí mismo para evitar que las jugadoras a un lado suyo escucharan las palabras extrañas que estaba por decir―: háganles tomar este juego en serio. ―dijo levantando la mirada y lanzándoles una expresión de desesperación a aquel par de Tensai.

* * *

 **¡Uh! Demasiado suspenso, ¿no creen? Las chicas de Hikari guardan un sucio secretillo (no malpiensen), y no planeo revelarlo hasta el próximo capítulo. Hablando de Hikari, recuerdo que tengo que darles a conocer a conocer las/los nuevos personajes que presenté hoy. Comenzamos:**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Academia Hikari:**

 **| Mieko Izen (capitana/Pívot | Seiki Hoshi (Alero) | Odosu (entrenador) |**

 **¡Eh! Antes de decir otra cosa, me percaté que también mencioné a cierto director de Tensai, ¿o me equivoco? Director Mein. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir hasta ahora. Bueno, me quedé sin palabras. Espero que les haya gustado esta primer parte de las semifinales, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	14. IE Semifinales Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Fury" – Iconic Audio**

* * *

Después de que el medio tiempo llegase a su fin, ambos lados ingresaron una vez más a su cancha respectiva. Las diez titulares principales se encontraban secando lo último que les quedaba de sudor a medida que recibían un par de indicaciones más por parte de sus entrenadores. En el instante en que sus grupos aparecieron frente a la mirada del público, todos expresaron su emoción con gritos y aplausos a diferente velocidad.

Las vistas de las recién llegadas se concentraban solamente en las oponentes que se encontraban caminando frente a ellas; como la famosa actitud de Tensai dictaba, todas sus chicas mantenían una expresión serena, calmada, segura y decisiva, en especial la de cierto par de titulares que anhelaban poder enfrentarse de nuevo a su mayor contrincante. En cambio, como en la primera mitad del juego, las jugadoras de Hikari emanaban un aura tranquila e indiferente al igual que la expresión en su rostro.

El árbitro principal soltó el pitido de regreso, haciendo que las diez chicas dentro de la cancha prosiguieran con la misma posición que en los primeros veinte minutos: Tensai iba a mantenerse en la defensiva y Hikari iba a tomar lugar en la ofensiva, intentando penetrar la defensa de sus contrincantes.

El hombre de mediana edad miró de reojo hacia el marcador que se encontraba detrás de él, los números mostrados en él le hicieron dudar demasiado acerca de la fuerza de las segundas Reinas de todo Japón: las novatas arrasaban por cuarenta y tres puntos, y las líderes de la prefectura de Chūbu seguían con su puntaje en cero. El castaño trató de ignorar aquello, por lo que negó con la cabeza y se concentró en dar continuación al partido.

Cuando la Ala-Pívot con cabellera de color marrón-clara le entregó el balón a su Emperatriz, todos se dieron cuenta que la segunda mitad estaba por comenzar.

Durante la primera parte, Hikari había intentado penetrar con todas las alineaciones con las que contaba, pero ya se le habían terminado.

Con una última mirada, la oji-avellana pudo observar por fin una pequeña abertura en la defensa de Tensai; notó que no era alguna trampa de sus oponentes, por lo que se dirigió hacia ese punto, siendo entendida por sus compañeras, quienes le siguieron el paso desde cerca.

Ninguna de las chicas entendía hacia donde se dirigían las chicas enemigas, incluyendo a Shuyō; la joven oji-marrón frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que seguía con la mirada la dirección por la que las otras se dirigían. Mientras emprendía carrera para detener a la número seis, sus párpados se abrieron más de lo normal al observar su falla: queriendo ir Uno a Uno contra la segunda mejor Emperatriz, su chica extranjera se había olvidado completamente de las demás jugadoras, las cuales se encontraban acercándose por detrás de la americana.

Shuyō trató de incrementar su velocidad, pero se dio cuenta que no iba a poder llegar, intentó dejarle el trabajo a sus compañeras, pero éstas también se encontraban a gran distancia. El enojo y la furia llenó todo su cuerpo, y este fue expresado con un estruendoso grito―: ¡Americana! ―la castaña siseó, atrayendo la atención no sólo de la apodada, sino la de todos los presentes también.

Katomi miró curiosa hacia donde su capitana se encontraba acercándosele, respondiéndole con una expresión inocente y juguetona. La oji-marrón rechinó los dientes ante tal reacción, por lo que señaló hacia la dirección en donde la Ala-Pívot con piel de color arena-cálida se adentraba. De un solo movimiento, la peli-naranja giró todo su cuerpo hacia el lugar, borrando así su emocionada sonrisa e intercambiándola por una mueca de culpa y vergüenza.

―No puede ser. ―exclamó a sí misma antes de comenzar a insultarse y golpearse internamente, y dirigirse a increíble velocidad para detener a su contrincante.

Pese a sus intentos de incrementar toda su rapidez, la oji-naranja no pudo detener aquel tiro de bandeja y los primeros puntos de Hikari en todo el partido.

El miedo, nerviosismo, terror y culpa que le invadieron no fueron a causa de dejar a Hikari obtener ese par de puntos, sino porque pudo sentir, recorrerle por toda su espina dorsal, la mirada penetrante y el aura monstruosa que le mandaba la oji-marrón desde detrás. La más alta trató de evadir miradas, pero finalmente cedió y empezó a girarse hacia la japonesa. En un principio, lo único que pudo escapársele de la boca fue un montón de balbuceos mientras que la Escolta bajaba la mirada y se mantenía en silencio. Cuando por fin pudo controlar su agitación, la mano de su superior le hizo quedarse con la boca abierta, callándola y confundiéndola en un instante.

Lo único que pudo escucharse después de que ambas miradas cruzaran, fue el pitido del árbitro, gritos alentadores del público, un golpe y un alarido.

.

.

.

Al sentir una mano moverle su hombro derecho, levantó la mirada hasta chocar con la de la única persona que no se encontraba molesta con ella después de su "pequeño error": su mánager. Mientras le esbozaba una ligera sonrisa, la Ala-Pívot se levantaba de su asiento, refunfuñaba ante la forma en que su entrenador y amigas le ignoraban, y se retiraba la bolsa de hielo de su mejilla izquierda. Después de entregársela a Odayaka, se pasó un dedo por su labio, secando lo poco que le quedaba de sangre sobre éste; movió por última vez su mandíbula y se acercó para poder pedir el cambio de jugadora.

Como ya lo presentía, en el instante en que la otra Ala-Pívot oji-ámbar pasó a un lado de ella, no le dijo nada y sólo le lanzó una mirada de enojo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva segundos antes de adentrarse a la cancha.

En el instante en que todos los espectadores captaron a la estrella de Tensai, sus aplausos y gritos llenaron aquel gimnasio, pero éstos cesaron para cuando notaron un extraño bulto en su pómulo; a pesar de que la zona estuviese inflamada y una parte de su labio quebrada, unas cuantas marcas de nudillos dibujaban su rostro. La única razón coherente de eso era que, unos ocho minutos atrás, después de haber dejado que Hikari anotase, su capitana se había molestado tanto que golpeó a su chica en la mejilla con puño cerrado, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba miles de insultos y le ordenaba abandonar el juego hasta el último minuto del tercer cuarto. Muchos creyeron que su entrenador o compañeras iban a corregir la acción de la castaña, pero lo único que hicieron fue observar indiferentes la "pelea"; los únicos asustados fueron el árbitro, quien casi se atraganta con su propio silbato, sus oponentes, quienes observaron conmocionados al par, y el público, donde el silencio confuso reinó en las gradas.

Todas las miradas siguieron el cuerpo de la recién ingresada en total silencio, siendo captadas por la chica.

La joven de primer año se dirigió segura hacia su capitana, tratando que la vergüenza y la culpa abandonasen su cuerpo. Al estar detrás de la más baja, Katomi apretó fuertemente sus puños y cerró de la misma forma sus ojos― Perdóneme por mi inutilidad, capitana. ―la extranjera exclamó al estar realizando una reverencia de disculpa ante la castaña.

Shuyō se sorprendió pero no dejó expresarlo; se volteó lentamente hacia su jugadora, encontrándola reverenciando apenada con su flequillo y coleta colgando a su costado izquierdo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando se percató de que la Ala-Pívot recordó la forma en que debería de dirigírsele después de haberse equivocado: hablarle con respeto y por 'usted'.

Después de no recibir respuesta, la americana supo que la más baja debería de estar bastante furiosa, por lo que suspiró rendida― Si el golpe no fue suficiente, acepto cualquier castigo que me imponga. ―volvió a hablar, pero siguió sin obtener alguna respuesta.

Su capitana sonrió satisfecha ante esas últimas palabras momentos antes de mirar de reojo a su entrenador, quien le respondía con la misma expresión. Al igual que con el hombre, la mirada de sus compañeras en la banca y las otras tres dentro, era de satisfacción.

Después de posar su mirada sobre su chica, la oji-marrón colocó una mano sobre su hombro, indicándole que se levantara. Cuando ambas chocaron miradas, la de la oji-naranja expresó sorpresa para cuando notó la sonrisa en el rostro de la Escolta― Solamente no vuelvas a olvidar las indicaciones que se te dieron.

En un principio, su impresión era inmensa, no podía creer lo rápido que le había perdonado la chica más agresiva, violenta y tenebrosa de la Preparatoria Tensai (no sólo del equipo de baloncesto); usualmente la más baja tardaba semanas en olvidarse de las equivocaciones que la peli-naranja tenía. Aquello era algo que Katomi conocía a la perfección: desde que ingresó en aquel equipo, contó que por lo menos ya había recibido trece castigos (duros y blandos). Puede que la razón de que muchos eran bastante graves, era porque cometía otra falla al mismo tiempo que Shuyō trataba de recuperarse de la anterior; aunque había veces en las que no era reprendida sola (la mayoría de veces actuaba junto a su mejor amiga, Yūgana, pocas veces estuvo al lado de Okubyōna y sólo dos veces con Heishi), ella era la jugadora con más castigos impuestos de todo el equipo a pesar de sólo haber ingresado cuatro meses atrás.

Aquello no era lo único que la dejó estupefacta: la sonrisa que iluminaba el "famoso" rostro serio de la castaña fue lo que le hizo sonreír también.

Aun sin dejarle formular sus próximas palabras, salió de sus pensamientos para cuando sintió como la mano de la japonesa empezó a jalarla hacia más dentro de la cancha. Mientras era seguida por sus demás compañeras, su cabeza se adentró más al juego: después de haber "salido" del partido, Katomi dejó una gran brecha que Hikari ocupó a su favor; en la mayor parte del tercer cuarto, la segunda Reina logró llegar a los diecisiete puntos.

Puede que fuese obvio que las residentes de Fukui iban a ser derrotadas por ellas, pero aquello no era lo que Tensai había decidido hacer.

No sólo fue la Ala-Pívot quien detuvo su paso, sino las cuatro titulares restantes también se detuvieron en seco al inspeccionar cada aura que emanaba de sus contrincantes: las resientes chicas agresivas con las que se habían enfrentado, habían sido remplazadas por cinco jugadoras cansadas, indiferentes y aburridas. Cada una de las chicas recorrió a las demás con su mirada, descubriendo que todas ellas mantenían aquella confusa expresión.

Cuando sintió las miradas clavadas en ella, la capitana oji-gris no pudo evitar que una carcajada se escapase de su garganta, confundiendo aún más a las provenientes de Tokio― No se crean lo suficientemente importante, chicas ―Izen habló sin tan siquiera dejarles formar alguna pregunta en mente―, ésta es su primera vez en la Inter-Escolar, por lo que no conocen la 'fama' de Hikari. ―exclamó, encerrando cierta palabra en comillas con sus dedos.

Sus demás chicas, incluyendo a la derrotada Emperatriz, rieron junto a su capitana momentos antes de levantar su vista y dejarle observar a Tensai sus desinteresados rostros.

―No voy a tomar mucho tiempo del guapo árbitro ―dijo volteándose hacia donde el oji-marrón, el cual le respondió con una expresión de sorpresa y confusión, tal y como las jugadoras―, por lo que sólo lo resumiré ―en el instante en que se giró de nuevo hacia las nuevas Reinas, la expresión de estas últimas había sido cambiado por una llena de seriedad, excepto por la de dos chicas―, nosotras poseemos gran habilidad y talento, eso es muy cierto, pero se han preguntado: ¿por qué nos mantenemos en la segunda posición en lugar de ser las mejores? ―le preguntó a ninguna en específico, solamente para darles una idea de lo que iba su palabreo―. La obvia razón principal es porque la Escuela Media Superior Shutsu es más talentosa que nuestra academia, o tal vez no…, lo cierto es que jamás hemos intentado vencerlas. ―aquella última declaración fue todo lo necesario para que los yacientes en la banca prestasen atención a la castaña también.

La Pívot soltó un corto bufido y observó detenidamente a su vieja amiga― Esta generación es del mismo tipo de las cuales que no toman el deporte enserio. Después de dejarle observar nuestra habilidad nata, logré convencer a Masao-kun de dejarnos actuar bajo nuestro increíble plan ―en un principio, todas se confundieron ante la mención de aquel nombre masculino, pero en cuestión de segundos, giraron su atención hacia el susodicho, observando con gran sorpresa al entrenador castaño-oscuro―, Hikari juega a todo lo que da la mayoría del partido o todo el juego si tenemos el puntaje a nuestro favor ―la castaña comenzó por explicar aquel dichoso plan, atrayendo hacia sí la atención de sus enemigas de nuevo―, pero si vamos perdiendo, incluso solamente por un mísero punto, dejamos que nuestro verdadero pensar salga a escena.

La número cuatro de Hikari creyó que ya había dicho lo suficiente como para que las otras entendieran a lo que se refería, por lo que dio media vuelta y les indicó a sus chicas que le siguieran de cerca― Vamos, preciosas ―las llamó al pasar a un lado de ellas―, es hora de las fotos. ―y como había ordenado la joven de segundo, todas se dirigieron hacia donde los fotógrafos de las revistas deportivas se encontraban sentados, emocionados por el hecho de que las Reinas se les estaban acercando.

―Lo sabemos. ―cierta voz le hizo detener su paso y dejar que sus compañeras comenzasen a posar ante las cámaras, dejándola mirando por sobre su hombro hacia la chica que había hablado.

En un principio, la rubia dejó de sentirse segura, por lo que cuando avanzó unos pasos, hasta terminar frente a la otra chica cabizbaja, mantuvo su frente gacha al mismo tiempo que recordaba la tarde anterior a aquel día.

.

Gracias a estar bastante interesada en las imágenes que se observaban en la pantalla frente a ella, la joven americana pegó un pequeño salto para cuando su entrenador volvió a ponerla en total color negro, causando un par de risas entre sus amigas. Lo único que pudo hacer para sentirse menos avergonzada fue sentarse de nuevo con ambos brazos cruzados y un fruncimiento del ceño, lista para escuchar las próximas palabras de Shijima―: Lamentablemente no pude conseguir alguna grabación de Hikari contra Shutsu. ―el azabache exclamó, ganándose expresiones confusas de sus jugadoras.

La primera en querer expresar su duda fue la curiosa oji-naranja, la cual levantó la mano, obteniendo así la palabra―: ¿Era necesario el conseguir el vídeo de aquel partido? ―Katomi le preguntó.

Shijima asintió ante la pregunta de su Ala-Pívot, por lo que prosiguió en explicar―: Odayaka-kun cumplió con su trabajo y logró averiguar la verdadera forma de pensar de sus próximas rivales.

Antes de continuar hablando, el hombro movió sus orbes avellanos hacia el castaño que se encontraba en el fondo del salón. El mánager de Tensai entendió lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que les entregó a las diez chicas unas cuantas hojas. Cuando el oji-miel terminó de distribuir la información, se colocó a un lado del mayor.

―La verdad es que ellas sólo practican el baloncesto para…, para llamar la atención y hacerse popular en su academia. ―pese a haber dicho esas últimas palabras a una velocidad incrementada, cada una de las titulares pudo entender lo dicho por él.

Un chirrido, proveniente del centro de la habitación, captó la atención de las restantes chicas, sumándoles el par de miradas de los únicos varones― No ―la chica, quien se había levantado de su asiento, empujando la silla hacia atrás y causando el chirrido, negó decidida―. Un equipo así no puede ser de…, e-esos. ―la oji-azul explicó, siempre manteniendo su vista en el par de hojas que le había proporcionado el chico.

Comenzó a revisar cada párrafo escrito en ellas, reconociendo que no había forma en la que podía negar aquel hecho de la academia a la que se enfrentarían el día posterior a ese. La rubia no tuvo otra opción más que girarse, tomar sus cosas, ignorar los llamados de su superior y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

―Mañana verán ―exclamó cuando tocó el marco de aquella puerta, sin chocar miradas con alguno de los presentes―, ella no es así. ―y así la japonesa salió del cuarto, creyéndose sus propias palabras.

.

Okubyōna apretó sus dientes al mismo tiempo que alzaba la vista hacia la otra capitana―. Pero…, lo que más me molesta ―y de un segundo a otro, después de girar su atención lejos de la oji-gris y hacia la cabellera negra de la Alero, corrió detrás de esta última, la tomó del brazo y le hizo girarse hacia ella―, ¡es que se atrevieran a actuar de esa forma en frente de mí!

Pese a haber dicho la primera parte en un inaudible susurro, la Emperatriz se asustó demasiado tras escuchar ese molesto grito salir de la boca de la menor.

Cierto era que la número ocho no era la única molesta, la otra jugadora cabizbaja siguió los pasos de su superior y se colocó a un lado de la rubia, ambas observando a la asustada as de Hikari.

―Estoy molesta por su verdadera forma de pensar ―la peli-naranja exclamó observando a la más baja, siseando cierta palabra―, pero estoy furiosa por el hecho de que tú tuviste que ser la admiración de Tamy-chan. ―dijo refiriéndose a Hoshi.

Las expresiones de sus demás compañeras no podían ser explicadas; no sabían cómo expresarse. ¿Estaban molestas? ¿Enojadas? ¿Asustadas? ¿Decepcionadas? No lo sabían. Solamente había una cosa que ellas sabían por seguro: durante el último cuarto y lo que restaba del minuto del tercero, el par ganador de Tensai no iba a conformarse por la Ala-Pívot, Katomi, y la Base, Yūgana; las ases de las nuevas Reinas iban a ser la enfurecida americana y la decepcionada rubia.

.

.

.

Solamente faltaban cinco minutos para que el primer partido de las semifinales femeniles llegase a su fin y el público no pensaba ni en gritar para expresar lo que tenían ante sus ojos: tal y como el trío de titulares restantes había pensado, en el paso del tiempo, la número siete y ocho se habían coordinado tan bien que inconscientemente se olvidaron del trío restante; ambas jugaron tan temerariamente que lograron que su puntaje se intercambiase de cincuenta y un puntos hasta ciento siete.

Hubieron muchas estrategias que las dos utilizaron para obtener esa monstruosa puntuación, pero fueron dos las que eran las más significantes: primero, en los últimos segundos del cuarto anterior, Hikari había recibido el balón, pero este fue robado por la oji-azul de manera muy fácil (tal vez haya sido porque las segundas "mejores" Reinas prefirieron buscar chicos entre las gradas o porque la Alero estaba demasiado enojada); burló a las otras cuatro, le lanzó una mirada asqueada a la azabache y se posicionó en la línea de tres, lanzó el balón y éste entró de forma perfecta.

Por otro lado, inmediatamente tras obtener otro pase de parte de la mayor, la chica de primero se movió de un extremo de la cancha a otra; tenía el camino despejado, pero no se percató que cierta oji-ámbar pensó que sería una buena propaganda si un fotógrafo la captase anotando una canasta. La número seis de Hikari le siguió de cerca a la americana, la cual estaba lista para "clavar" el balón. Katomi escuchó las advertencias de sus compañeras, pero ya era demasiado tarde: la castaña-clara, cuyo nombre era Akarui Ritsuko, hizo que el objeto se alejara de las manos de la oji-naranja para caer sobre las de su capitana. El balón le fue devuelto, dejándole emprender dirección hacia la canasta contraria.

La número siete no pensaba en dejarles volverse a burlar de ella, por lo que giró sobre el aire y se alistó para detener a la otra Ala-Pívot. Para su mala suerte, su centro de gravedad se encontraba en su lado derecho, por lo que al girarse hacia la izquierda, la extranjera perdió el equilibrio y tropezó; aquello no fue lo único: al tocar la duela, su muñeca izquierda se dobló inhumanamente, causando que un tronido fuese escuchado (solo para ella) y que soltara un corto gruñido. Okubyōna logró notar aquello, pero primero se dedicó a detener a Akarui, lo cual no fue muy difícil. Después de robarle el balón a la más alta, la oji-azul regresó a donde su compañera había resbalado; tras anotar tres puntos, se acercó hacia su amiga, quien levantó la mirada hacia ella.

Inmediatamente la número ocho observó que la más alta estaba tomando fuertemente su muñeca, por lo que decidió que la mejor opción era pedir tiempo fuera. El entrenador también vio eso como lo más favorable, por lo que lo pidió. Después de haberle desinflamado un poco y vendado la muñeca, Shijima le indicó evitar el uso de su muñeca durante lo que reste del encuentro, al igual que el resto de la semana. Katomi no reclamó ante aquello, excusándose con el hecho de que Okubyōna era mejor en los tiros, por lo que se iba a dedicar a pasar el balón en los últimos cinco minutos.

Ninguna de las titulares tenían pensado en decir algo, dejando al hombre decidir sus palabras de aliento―: Katomi ―llamó a la peli-naranja, haciéndola levantar la mirada hacia él―, a pesar de haber cometido un terrible error, veo que tu rendimiento es impecable ―el oji-avellana explicó, causando que una sonrisa se formara en los labios de la chica y que una pregunta resonase dentro de su cabeza―; eso no te quita el castigo, por cierto. ―y antes de que ella pudiera preguntar eso, el mayor le quitó todas las esperanzas de escapar de su falla.

De un momento a otro, se giró hacia la Alero, la cual tenía la mirada clavada al suelo― Okuby…

―Lo lamento mucho, entrenador. ―Shijima no sólo se sorprendió por la repentina interrupción, sino que también optó por guardar silencio y observar a su jugadora.

La rubia soltó un pesado suspiro y levantó la vista hacia el azabache― Lamento haber explotado a tal punto de olvidarme que estoy en un equipo ―una sonrisa fue lo que intercambió la expresión sorpresiva del superior; siempre sonreía orgulloso cuando su tímida chica se tragaba su nerviosismo y lo intercambiaba por seguridad―. Masae-chan, Yuna-chan, Chitose-chan ―nombró a sus otras tres compañeras, captando la atención del trío―, perdónenme por haber jugado sola y haberme olvidado de ustedes tres.

No sólo fue la oji-azul quien exclamaba esas palabras, la afirmación con la cabeza de parte de la Ala-Pívot asentía a las palabras de la de segundo.

La capitana sonrió también ante las palabras de su amiga y a la confirmación de la americana, por lo que se levantó de la banca y observó a la rubia― No tienes nada que disculpar, Tamyko ―exclamó en un tono calmado, pero este pasó a ser uno lleno de decepción―. Sinceramente, no puedo ser de mucha ayuda, pues no sé cómo te sientes en este momento ―Shuyō guardó silencio un momento para recobrar el aliento, dejando a su chica meditar sobre lo que había dicho―, que tú te enfrentes contra la persona que más admiras, des el mil por ciento de ti, y descubras que esa persona no tiene espíritu de lucha y se rinde enfrente de tus ojos…, sinceramente no conozco ese terrible sentimiento. ―exclamó sin querer chocar miradas con la más baja.

En un comienzo, la Alero se sorprendió por las palabras que salieron de la boca de la castaña, pero su sorpresa fue cambiada por una extraña risilla. Después de un par de segundos, esa risilla se cambió por una oleada de carcajadas― Es realmente un doloroso sentimiento, Yuna-chan ―Okubyōna le respondió entre risas―, la verdad es que cuando Hoshi empezó a mostrar su verdadero pensar, me enfurecí tanto que tenía ganas de llorar ―pese a la declaración que había hecho, la rubia trató de enmascarar las palabras con un par de risas más―, pero me di cuenta que en verdad no la admiraba tanto…, sólo me gustaba su forma de jugar ―y de un segundo a otro, su gran sonrisa desapareció de su rostro―; una persona así no es digna de a-admirar.

La temerosa número ocho había regresado.

.

.

.

Todas las titulares observaban indiferentes como sus recientes oponentes abandonaban el lugar, dedicando unas cuantas sonrisas y besos a su público. Les lanzaron una última mirada de decepción antes de tomar sus respectivas pertenencias y comenzar a encaminarse hacia sus vestidores.

Entre todas las jugadoras, había cierta extranjera que movió su mirada hacia el marcador para poder observar su puntaje final antes de que este fuese cambiado: ciento treinta y nueve. Ese fue el número de puntos con el que Tensai terminó. A pesar de haber obtenido su mayor puntaje de toda su vida, la peli-naranja no podía evitar pensar solamente una cosa: aquel 'Juego Imperial' había sido una asquerosa pérdida de tiempo…, ahora iba por el verdadero y esperaba poder olvidarse de la decepción que se llevó al enfrentarse con la vieja segunda mejor Emperatriz.

* * *

 **¡Ay! ¡Jesús!~~ Realmente tuve grandes problemas con este largo capítulo. En un principio, estaba tan inspirada y no dejé de escribir por tres largas horas, pero luego llegué a la tercer parte y…, ¡bum! Me derrumbé; no tenía más ideas. Pero de repente tuve un momento de inspiración, y terminé con esta parte. ¡Felicítenme! Ok no.**

 **Nota: aquí los nombre están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Academia Hikari:**

 **| Akarui Ritsuko (Ala-Pívot) | Odosu Masao (entrenador) |**

 **¡Listo! Espero y haya sido de su agrado leer este largo pedazo, y, porque estoy súper feliz, les voy a dar una pista de la temática del próximo capítulo (para hacerlo interesante, lo haré en forma de adivinanza): un creyente de Oha-Asa se encuentra rodeado de prodigios, con destino a la segunda ciudad más importante de Japón; cierta peli-naranja se encuentra con dos jugadores varoniles de baloncesto provenientes de la escuela más fuerte del lugar…, ¿de qué tratará el capítulo? Bueno, les dejo pensar la respuesta; nos leemos luego. Chao.**


	15. Reencuentro Rojo

**Recomendación Musical: "Written in the Stars" – KPM Music**

* * *

Por onceava vez dejó que un pesado suspiro se escapara de su boca al mismo tiempo que volvía a pensar que haber tomado cierta decisión, había sido mala idea. Mientras recargaba su codo sobre la ventanilla a un lado suyo y recostaba su sien sobre su puño, trató de alejar su mirada del par de chicas que se encontraban observándolo atentamente. A pesar de escuchar que su amiga le estaba llamando, no se movió ni un centímetro y sólo concentró toda su atención en el paisaje fuera del vehículo.

¿Cómo se había metido en esa incómoda situación?

Fácil: él había sido invitado a estar presente en el partido, por lo que, aprovechando la situación, pidió ser llevado hasta el lugar; al principio, creyó que iba a ser un viaje tranquilo y amigable, pero sus expectativas fueron intercambiadas por el hecho de tener que lidiar con una furiosa capitana, unas curiosas jugadoras, un sobreprotector entrenador y una parlante chica.

Al notar que el chico a un lado de ella no le prestaba la más mínima atención, ella movió su cabeza hacia el lado donde se encontraba sentado. El regaño se le quedó atorado en la garganta para cuando descubrió la razón de por qué no le respondía: el más alto estaba tratando a toda costa de escaparse de la mirada acusadora de la castaña enfrente de ambos. Sintió como una vena le comenzaba a palpitar en la frente. Puede que permitiese que la mayor se quejara sobre todos los amigos que ella tenía, pero no iba a dejar que ninguno de estos primeros fuese intimidado y mucho menos su mejor amigo.

―Yu-chan ―llamó a la oji-marrón, haciéndola que despegase su atención de él―, ¿podrías, por favor, dejar de incomodar a Shin-chan? ―le preguntó en un tono sarcástico, dándole a entender que no le estaba pidiendo, sino ordenando―. No llevamos ni media hora de viaje y te aseguro que ya quiere irse. ―exclamó molesta.

El peli-verde, sin dejar de observar el camino por su ventana, rodó ligeramente los ojos antes de cruzarse de brazos― No es que ya desee irme, Nanodayo. ―el más alto se defendió a sí mismo.

―¡Vaya! ―una tercera voz, la cual no era proveniente de la chica de segundo (puesto que era masculina), exclamó detrás del par de primero.

La americana fue la primera en levantar su mirada, siendo seguida por el japonés, ambos encontrándose con el entrenador azabache recargado sobre la parte superior del asiento de su jugadora, observando de manera seria al par.

―Sí hablas. ―dijo refiriéndose al creyente de Oha-Asa.

Shijima exclamó ese par de palabras porque, en los veinticinco minutos que llevaban dentro del autobús, el oji-verde no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Antes de dejarle responder al chico, el oji-avellana se giró hacia su jugadora de segundo― Shuyō ―le llamó, atrayendo hacia él la atención de la Escolta―, deja de molestar a nuestro "invitado" ―y sin protestar, la mayor dejó de estar arrodillada sobre su asiento y volvió a sentarse correctamente―. Dime, Midorima-kun, ¿cierto? ―volvió a hablar, llamando al as de Shūtoku, quien se giró hacia él y asintió de forma calmada. El hombre sonrió triunfante y de un movimiento rápido, acercó su rostro hacia el del zurdo, asustándolo al igual que a la oji-naranja―. ¿Cuál es tu relación con Katomi? ―cuestionó en un tono sobreprotector.

Todavía con la quijada abierta, la extranjera posó su mirada de desagrado sobre su superior segundos antes de empujarlo lejos de Midorima y de vuelta a su asiento― ¡Hisame-sensei! ―le gritó molesta para cuando su entrenador ya se encontraba sentado y riendo en su asiento―. ¡Hablo enserio! ―gritó aparentemente no sólo dirigiéndose a su capitana y entrenador, sino a todos los cercanos a ella y al peli-verde―. Yo les pregunté si estaba bien poder traerlo con nosotros y ustedes aceptaron ―la extranjera comenzó a explicar, cesando las risas de parte de Yūgana (la joven vice-capitana se encontraba sentada a un lado de Shuyō)―, así que por última vez dejen de molestar a Shin-chan…, y déjenme dormir.

Al igual que las compañeras de su amiga, Midorima miró confundido a la chica. Katomi, por su lado, sacó una sudadera de su mochila y la colocó sobre sí misma, apartó sus anteojos de la parte superior de su nariz y los guardó en un bolsillo de la misma bolsa, soltó un corto bostezo y se recargó sobre el hombro izquierdo del Escolta.

―Tal vez si me duermo un poco antes, logre levantarme antes que salga el sol. ―la chica explicó antes de que alguno pudiese preguntar.

Midorima miró nervioso hacia su hombro izquierdo, donde la más baja mantenía su cabeza recargada. Cuando las palabras que dijo, antes de cerrar los ojos, resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa cubriera sus labios. Algo que él sabía (al igual que los demás presentes), era que no importaba que tan temprano se acostase, Katomi nunca se iba a levantar si los rayos del sol no le golpeaban sobre la cara.

Tras soltar una última risilla, Midorima recargó su propia cabeza sobre la de la americana― Estaré aquí para cuando lleguemos, Kati. ―y dicho aquel susurró, el peli-verde suspiró y parpadeó una vez; para cuando volvió a observar hacia la parte superior del asiento en frente de él, supo que aquella tarde iba a ser muy larga, soportando la mirada amenazadora de la castaña, las preguntas incómodas de Shijima y los murmullos de las demás jugadoras.

.

.

.

Lo habían hecho…, finalmente lo habían hecho.

Refunfuñó por sexta vez a medida que recordaba la escena en la que se había encontrado al despertar: al sentir los rayos del sol golpeando sobre sus párpados, empezó a abrirlos lentamente; para cuando ya estaba totalmente despierta, se percató que estaba acostada sobre el asiento de Midorima, se levantó rápidamente y colocó su mirada hacia su lado derecho, pero cierto oji-verde no se encontraba ahí; movió su vista lejos del asiento y hacia el interior del autobús, encontrándose con el transporte totalmente vacío.

Un extraño ruido, proveniente del exterior de su ventana, le hizo observar hacia esa dirección, encontrándose con un hombre extraño salpicando el costado del vehículo con el agua que salía de una manguera. Fue entonces que supo que el desconocido estaba limpiando el autobús. De un solo movimiento se levantó de su lugar y observó sorprendida al moreno. Este último, al captar con el rabillo de su ojo a la oji-naranja, resbaló de la plataforma en la que se encontraba y soltó la manguera, haciéndola serpentear libremente.

Después de bajar del transporte, Katomi se dirigió directamente hacia el castaño; tras ayudarlo a levantarse y a recuperar el control del objeto, optó por preguntarle el paradero de su equipo y amigo. El oji-marrón, para su fortuna, logró ver a los "desaparecidos".

Una expresión de incredulidad iluminó el rostro de la extranjera para cuando escuchó que su equipo había abandonado el vehículo una hora atrás, se dirigieron hacia el respectivo hotel (el cual fue pagado por su cordial director), llevaron consigo a un aparentemente secuestrado peli-verde (dado a que, como describía el hombre, se encontraba atado de brazos y piernas, con una cinta cubriendo su boca), y le indicaron limpiar el vehículo, puesto que "no había nadie".

Tras agradecerle al extraño, la chica se colgó su mochila y se encaminó hacia dicho paradero con una notoria vena palpitándole en la frente.

Ahora se encontraba caminando sobre una avenida tranquila, ya que, al meditarlo por un tiempo, decidió mejor ir a buscar algo que comer (ya que no había comido nada desde la tarde anterior), antes que buscar a su equipo. Al mirar cada uno de los locales, la poca esperanza restante comenzó a esfumarse lentamente: gracias a que no eran ni las nueve de la mañana, ningún lugar estaba abierto. Ya que estaba lo suficientemente enojada con sus compañeras y entrenador, decidió aventurarse un poco más dentro de aquella calle.

―Vaya que Kioto es tranquilo en las mañanas. ―se susurró a sí misma antes de emprender caminata.

Katomi caminó por un par de cuadras más para cuando notó una humilde panadería funcionando. En aquel momento, la oji-naranja no tenía mucho antojo de pan, pero supo que era su única opción. Con un último suspiro, la as de Tensai se encaminó hacia la panadería. Al abrir la puerta de cristal, se adentró en un corto pasillo bien iluminado; empezó a caminar hacia el interior y se detuvo al captar las mesas de un lado izquierdo. La peli-naranja dio un rápido vistazo a aquella dirección: el hombre, que se encontraba detrás de un mostrador lleno de panes recién hechos, giró hacia ella y le saludó al mismo tiempo que le hacía un ademán para que se acercara; mientras respondía al reciente saludo y se acercaba hacia él, pudo notar a un chico sentado en una mesa sorbiendo un poco del café que tenía en manos y observando impaciente la pantalla de su celular. La extranjera examinó curiosa al azabache antes de posar su atención sobre dos mochilas recostadas a un lado de las patas de la mesa, esos últimos objetos le hicieron saber que él no estaba solo.

Cuando sintió tocar la mesa del mostrador, giró su mirada anaranjada hacia el hombre del otro lado― Buenos días, señor ―volvió a saludarlo, ganándose una sonrisa de parte del anciano―. Me gustaría probar…

Puede que la americana no quisiera comer pan, pero cuando miró los pasteles que yacían dentro del estante, decidió que lo mejor para el desayuno sería algo dulce y lleno de azúcar.

―…, ese, ese, ese, ese, aquel, también este, el de arriba, el que tiene galletas, este, ese también y aquel. ―y después de aturdir al peli-gris, este último contó rápido la cantidad de trozos que la chica había pedido: once pedazos.

El hombre de tercera edad sonrió de nuevo y asintió de manera amigable― ¿Le gustaría acompañar con un poco de café? ―preguntó, recibiendo una corta afirmación de parte de la más joven. Se giró hacia su caja y señaló la pantalla del otro lado de ésta―. ¿Está bien? ―cuestionó, refiriéndose al precio que se le mostraba a la más alta.

La americana asintió alegre y se giró hacia su mochila para sacar los billetes que traía consigo. Después de tendérselos y recibir el cambio, miró de reojo como aquel chico se acercaba hacia el mostrador. No le tomó mucho interés, por lo que se giró para poder ir por su bebida, pero no se percató de cierto bulto en la baldosa debajo de sus pies. Quiso volver a recobrar el equilibrio, pero ya era demasiado tarde; si no hubiera sido por una mano tomándole de la cintura, hubiese caído de frente contra el suelo.

―Cuidado, preciosa. ―escuchó a su "rescatista" exclamarle desde detrás.

Mientras volvía a incorporarse correctamente, descubrió que aquel oji-esmeralda era el mismo que se encontraba acercándose a donde ella estaba.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó preocupado.

Tras soltarse de su agarre, la oji-naranja observó que aquel extraño era más bajo que ella, pero sí que tenía grandes reflejos― H-hai ―asintió, chocando miradas con el chico―, gracias. ―y después de dedicarle una cálida sonrisa, retomó camino para pedir el capuchino que tanto anhelaba.

Mientras le daba las especificaciones de su bebida a la mujer, miraba de reojo como el azabache hablaba calmadamente con el viejo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y el japonés tomó una bolsa de plástico en manos, le agradeció al mayor y se giró de vuelta a la mesa donde antes estaba sentado. Katomi no despegó la mirada del más bajo, observando como este último tomaba ambas mochilas y se las colgaba en su hombro, tomaba con su mano libre el envase de su bebida y comenzaba a dirigirse hacia el sanitario de caballeros.

Una corta exclamación de sorpresa se quedó atascada en la garganta de la peli-naranja para cuando leyó cierto nombre grabado en la parte trasera de la sudadera blanca del chico. No sólo se dio cuenta que él era un jugador de baloncesto varonil, sino que las palabras que le había dicho cierto amigo rubio suyo, resonaron dentro de su cabeza: ese era el nombre de la escuela en la que estaba otro integrante de la 'Generación Milagrosa'.

Katomi estuvo unos cuantos segundos meditando sobre lo que tenía que hacer, pero al final eligió esperar por su bebida y aguardar que el azabache saliera del sanitario. Para su fortuna, en el mismo instante en que la mujer le tendía su café, el chico salía del lugar, acompañado por otro jugador de más baja estatura y con cabello rojizo. Con gran velocidad, la extranjera tomó su envase, una bolsa de plástico (donde yacían sus pasteles), y dejó ambas cosas en la mesilla más cercana, al igual que su mochila. Corrió hacia el mismísimo pasillo por donde había pasado y se detuvo unos metros frente a la salida donde el par estaba por salir.

―¡Sei-chan! ―gritó a todo pulmón.

Ambos japoneses se detuvieron al escuchar cierto apodo, el más alto porque, hasta donde sabía, era el único que le llamaba así, y el pelirrojo porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuchó esa voz femenina por última vez.

Sus labios dibujaron una tierna sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia la chica― Katomi. ―la nombró en un tono nostálgico.

La sonrisa de la más alta se hizo aún más amplia para cuando tuvo ambos orbes rojizos clavados sobre ella, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, su viejo amigo se giró hacia el oji-esmeralda― Mibuchi-san ―le llamó, atrayendo la mirada extrañada del nombrado. El azabache contuvo un grito en su garganta después de observar detenidamente ambos ojos rojizos de su compañero―, váyase adelantando ―ordenó, al parecer queriendo que el mayor se fuese de ahí antes de que llegara a preguntar algo indebido…, para la peli-naranja―; dígales que llegaré tarde. ―e indicándole que ya debería regresar a su escuela, el oji-rojo se encaminó hacia la más alta mientras que el todavía desconcertado oji-esmeralda desaparecía del lugar.

Ella sabía perfectamente que al más bajo no le gustaban mucho los abrazos y menos si venían de personas más altas, por lo que sólo se limitó a extender ambos brazos, dejándolo decidir si aceptar o no la muestra de afecto. El pelirrojo inspeccionó los dos brazos de la más alta, dudando el sí acercársele o no, pero después de unos momentos, caminó alegremente hacia la americana, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos mientras él era rodeado por las largas extremidades de la chica.

―Regresaste. ―le susurró en un tono muy bajo.

Inmediatamente después de romper el abrazo, Katomi rio ante las palabras del excapitán de Teikō― No creíste que iba a olvidarme de mis mejores amigos, ¿o sí? ―preguntó divertida.

El oji-rojo negó involuntariamente con la cabeza antes de levantar la mirada hacia el rostro de la mayor. Akashi, desde que observó a su amiga, no pudo evitar notar lo alta que se había vuelto; cierto era que él, junto a los demás prodigios, conocía el rápido crecimiento que poseía, pero el medir casi dos metros era ridículo; durante sus años de escuela media, recordando la última vez que la vio (lo cual había sucedido a finales de su segundo año), rememoró que la oji-naranja medía incluso menos que el sexto jugador fantasma.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos, el más joven sonrió de vuelta― Es maravilloso volver a verte ―exclamó―. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a…? ―pero su pregunta fue interrumpida por un extraño ruido saliendo del vientre de la americana; tras controlar su pequeña molestia que obtuvo al ser interrumpido, rio para sí mismo y se giró hacia el interior del lugar, observando detenidamente las pertenencias de la jugadora de Tensai―. Me imagino que estabas por almorzar algo. ―y sin dejarle afirmar o negar esas palabras, el japonés tomó la mano de la chica y ambos se encaminaron hacia la mesa que esta última había escogido.

Para cuando ambos se sentaron en las sillas alrededor de la mesa, la oji-naranja sacó los once pedazos de postre de la bolsa de plástico, colocándolos en frente de ella― ¿Gustas alguno? ―le invitó al oji-rojo mientras tomaba una pequeña cuchara desechable en manos. Después de obtener la negación con la cabeza de parte del sonriente Base, hizo una mueca de derrota y pasó por probar un bocado del pedazo de pastel de chocolate y mermelada―. Te conozco, Sei-chan ―burló al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo más dentro de la bolsa blanca―, no puedes negarte a tu postre favorito. ―dijo en un tono sarcástico, tendiéndola otra cucharita.

Dudó por unos momentos antes de soltar un pesado suspiro y tomar la cuchara de manera brusca pero divertida― Pero sólo un poco, ¿entendido? ―le indicó a la más alta, quien asintió de forma amistosa, teniendo su propia cuchara en la boca―; tengo entrenamiento el día de hoy y no quiero empezar con dolor de estómago ―prosiguió por explicarle su razón mientras acercaba su asiento al de la americana y comenzaba a cortar trozos pequeños del mismo postre que ella tenía enfrente. Al repetir dentro de sí mismo sus propias palabras, Akashi tuvo una genial idea, la cual tenía que ver con la peli-naranja―. ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo? ―le preguntó esperanzado.

Se sorprendió por la repentina invitación que le había hecho su amigo, causándole que casi escupiera el sorbo de café que tenía en su boca― ¿Bromeas? ―exclamó incrédula―. ¿Cómo voy a llegar a Rakuzan y decir que solo "estoy de paso"? ―cuestionó, atrapando el trío de palabras en comillas con sus dedos.

―De la misma forma que lo hiciste en Teikō.

Esa respuesta directa fue todo lo necesario para hacerla pensar más a fondo su respuesta― No lo sé ―declaró, cortando un pedazo más del postre antes de tendérselo al gustoso japonés―, la verdad es que tengo que reencontrarme con mi equipo, el cual me abandonó dentro del autobús ―a pesar de haber dicho la última parte en voz baja, fue lo suficientemente audible para hacer que el más bajo soltase una risilla―, y también tengo que llamar a Shin-chan para ver cómo se encuentra después de su tiempo junto a mis locas compañeras y sobreprotector entrenador. ―explicó pensante.

La mirada rojiza del más joven se levantó del postre frente a él hasta el rostro de la oji-naranja― ¿Midorima vino contigo? ―preguntó en un tono indiferente, a lo que la chica asintió. El pelirrojo se quedó unos segundos prensando antes de optar por ignorar ese pequeño elemento y pasar por convencer a su amiga―: Vamos, Katomi ―insistió en un extraño tono infantil y convencedor―, sólo conocerás a mi equipo, verás el entrenamiento, hablarás con el entrenador y hasta tal vez puedas jugar un poco. ―explicó de manera decidida.

Cierto último elemento hizo que un poco de curiosidad corriese por todo el cuerpo de Katomi; conocer y hasta tal vez enfrentarse contra el equipo varonil más fuerte.

Puede que aquella mañana hubo iniciado muy mal, pero cierto era que iba a terminar bastante interesante.

―Está bien ―terminó cediendo, ganándose la sonrisa victoriosa del oji-rojo―, pero sólo serán unas horas.

Después de todo, la americana no tenía planeado quedarse lo que restaba del día en Rakuzan.

.

.

.

La intensidad con la que pisaba el suelo hizo que los residentes en el cuarto del piso inferior pensaran seriamente en quejarse en la administración. Pese a los intentos para que se calmara, de parte de su vice-capitana, sólo continuó en caminar de un lado a otro frente a la puerta― ¿Dónde se metió esa niña? Ya son casi las diez de la noche. ―se preguntó a sí mismo por novena vez en esa misma hora.

Tras detener sus pasos, giró su mirada hacia cierto grupo que se encontraba mirando detenidamente la pantalla de una televisión mientras sostenían (cada uno), unos controles de videojuego y oprimían a increíble velocidad cada uno de los botones puestos en ellos.

―Odayaka-kun ―llamó al único varón entre ellos. El castaño sólo se limitó a mover su cabeza, indicándole que tenía su atención―, ¿ninguna lla…? ―pero fue interrumpido por el grito de enojo de parte de tres de ellos y el de satisfacción de la capitana oji-marrón―. ¿Ninguna llamada? ―volvió a preguntar en un tono más irritado.

Dado a que su partida había terminado, el oji-miel giró toda su mirada hacia el azabache, dejando que la única encrespada entre todos decidiera la siguiente ronda de su videojuego― Ninguna, entrenador ―negó con una expresión preocupada―; aunque le recuerdo que Masae fue la responsable de descargar el celular de Katomi. ―le recordó divertido al oji-avellana.

Yūgana, mirando molesta a su mánager (quien regresó de nuevo al juego que Shuyō, Heishi, Yoyaku y él estaban en), y tratando de evadir la mirada acusadora de Shijima, se recostó sobre la cama en la que estaba sentada― Ya me disculpe por aquello, Junichi-Senpai. ―se defendió a sí misma.

Pero la pequeña discusión entre los menores no lograba calmar al preocupado hombre, el cual volvió a retomar su andar frente a la entrada de la habitación― ¿Qué tal si le pasó algo? ―preguntó lo suficientemente alto para que todos dejaran de prestar atención a lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo y observaran incrédulamente a su superior―. Kioto es muy grande; pudo haberse perdido o ido con algún extraño o nunca haber despertado o regresado a Tokio ―y fue entonces que la desesperación ganó control sobre él, al punto que comenzó a decir cosas que su Ala-Pívot, por nada del mundo, haría. Después de soltar un corto grito de desesperación, apuntó nervioso al grupo de estudiantes sobre ambas camas―. ¿De quién fue la idea de abandonarla en el autobús? ―preguntó molesto.

―Suya, entrenador.

―Cierto ―Shijima exclamó derrotado al escuchar la respuesta en unísono de todos, segundos antes de que aquel tono se tornara en molestia―. A la próxima que tenga una idea, deténganme ―les ordenó para volver a dirigirse a un costado de la puerta blanca―. Si Katomi no regresa para cuando den las diez, iremos en grupos a…

―¡Buenas noches, equipo!

Aquel saludo fue todo lo necesario para que Shijima parpadeara una vez y se girara hacia la entrada, donde una oji-naranja estaba parada con una expresión alegre. Soltando lágrimas de alegría, sollozos preocupados y preguntas curiosas, el azabache corrió hasta su jugadora y la envolvió con ambos brazos― ¿Dónde te habías metido, niña? ―preguntó entre lágrimas, ganándose la mirada confusa de la americana que se encontraba entre sus brazos―. Me tenías muy preocupado. ―declaró antes de soltar a la más joven.

Todavía recuperándose del agarre del mayor, Katomi dejó de pasar una mano por sobre su nuca y cambió su expresión alegre por una irritada― ¿Y todavía pregunta? ―cuestionó en lugar de responderle―. Me dejaron en el autobús. ―recalcó la acción hecha por su equipo aquella mañana.

Sin querer seguir con esa conversación, la extranjera se encaminó hacia la cama donde el trío de jugadoras y Odayaka se encontraban jugando, se recostó sobre ésta y soltó un alegre suspiro― Aunque no fue tan malo ―y de un solo movimiento, volvió a incorporarse, cruzándose de piernas y levantando ambos brazos―; adivinen con quien me reencontré ―le preguntó a quien fuese que supiera la respuesta, pero sabía que nadie tenía la más mínima idea―. Akashi Seijūrō, excapitán de la "Generación Milagrosa" ―cuando dijo esas palabras, logró captar la atención de todos los presentes, haciendo que el grupo pausase su juego―. Me invitó a ir con él a Rakuzan, así que acepté, aunque…, no creí entretenerme tanto como para llegar a esta hora. ―exclamó un poco apenada, soltando unas cuantas risillas.

No pasaron ni tres segundos para cuando recordó cierta invitación que le habían hecho― Por cierto, Hisame-sensei ―llamó al azabache, haciéndolo mirar hacia ella―, el entrenador de Rakuzan, Shirogane Eiji, nos invitó a visitar su gimnasio mañana. ―le explicó con una sonrisa triunfante.

La reciente preocupación que tenía el hombre fue cambiada por un poco de sorpresa y confusión― ¿R-Rakuzan? ―repitió el nombre de la institución mencionada por su chica, recibiendo una corta afirmación de esta última como respuesta―. ¿Por qué nos invitaron a ir a su academia? ―le preguntó confundido.

Katomi se quedó unos momentos pensando antes de mirar directamente al más bajo― Porque Sei-chan estuvo todo el tiempo bromeando con el hecho de que mañana nos vamos a convertir en las mejores Reinas y que sería maravilloso que ambos equipos reinantes tuviesen una amistad ―comenzó a explicar antes de guardar silencio unos momentos para recuperar el aire―, al final, Eiji-sensei creyó en sus palabras y nos invitó.

Shijima se quedó unos segundos pensando en la respuesta cuando las finales de la Inter-Escolar recalcaron dentro de su cabeza― Pero mañana son las finales ―el oji-avellana exclamó―, si juegan antes del partido, van a estar exhaustas…, y más si es contra el equipo varonil más fuerte. ―le explicó a su jugadora.

Negó con la cabeza ante las palabras del entrenador― No vamos a jugar ―ella corrigió―, sólo vamos a conocernos, hablar y después todos iremos juntos al estadio ―le explicó en un tono calmado, logrando que la expresión del azabache se calmara y este terminara aceptando la invitación―. Por cierto ―la oji-naranja volvió a hablar, captando de nuevo la atención de todos los presentes―, también pude conocer a, no lo van a creer, tres de los "Reyes sin Coronar". ―dicho ese último título, todos rodearon en una milésima de segundo a la joven Ala-Pívot.

―¿T-tres 'Reyes'? ―Okubyōna preguntó curiosa, recibiendo una afirmación alegre de parte de la menor.

―¿Quiénes eran? ―fue su capitana la segunda en preguntar, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos―. ¿"Tesshin"? ―nombró a cierta estrella desaparecida (puesto que nadie conocía el paradero de aquel castaño desde un año atrás); Katomi negó una sola vez ante la mención de aquel apodo―. ¿"Akudō"? ―trató de nuevo, pero volvió a obtener la misma acción de parte de su jugadora.

La oji-naranja no quería que mencionaran cualquier otro apodo, ya que iban a adivinar, por lo que decidió tomar la palabra―: "Yaksha", Mibuchi Reo; "The Raijū", Hayama Kotarō; y "Gōriki", Nebuya Eikichi. ―nombró por fin al trío de jugadores que conoció aquel día.

La sorpresa de sus compañeras no podía ser descrita, confundiéndola por el hecho de que se emocionaban más con los 'Reyes sin Coronar' que con la mismísima 'Generación Milagrosa'― Y mañana los podrán conocer. ―y la emoción de las demás aumentó tras escuchar esa última declaración.

Sin querer seguir escuchando los agudos gritos de las menores, el mayor le hizo un ademán al castaño (el cual también trataba de soportar las exclamaciones de las chicas), indicándole que se acercara hacia él. Cuando el menor estaba a su lado, aclaró su garganta, atrayendo la atención de las menores hacia él― Bueno, viendo que Katomi regresó sana y salva, nos retiramos. ―sin esperar alguna respuesta o palabra de parte de sus jugadoras, ambos varones desaparecieron de la habitación.

Unos segundos después de que el par cerrara de nuevo la puerta, la extranjera se giró hacia Shuyō― ¿A dónde van? ―le preguntó curiosa.

Al oír la pregunta de su chica, la castaña sintió como una vena comenzaba a palpitarle en la frente al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño y cerraba fuertemente sus párpados― Los padres del entrenador viven cerca de aquí, por lo que pidió que Junichi y él se quedaran en su casa ―la Escolta explicó molesta―. Esos malditos. ―exclamó por último antes de calmarse de nuevo y soltar un pesado suspiro.

Después de asentir a sus palabras, la más alta recordó cierta cosa de la que quería conocer al responsable.

―Chicas ―habló para atraer la atención de todas, consiguiéndola rápidamente gracias al extraño tono con que el que habló―, ¡¿de quién fue la maravillosa, increíble, única, genial y fantástica idea de atar a Shin-chan?!

Gracias a la forma en que gritaba la última parte, hizo que las inocentes huyeran lejos de ella, pero sólo fue una la que se quedó sentada en la misma cama; movió sus orbes lejos del grupo de asustadas hacia la americana― Fue mía. ―respondió en un tono autoritario.

Cierto era que la peli-naranja ya esperaba que su capitana fuese la responsable, pero eso no le hacía calmarse ni un poco― Creí haberte dicho que dejases de molestarle. ―exclamó mientras se levantaba de la cama y observaba desde arriba a la castaña con una expresión intimidante al mismo tiempo que tomaba en manos un largo látigo.

Shuyō no dejó intimidarse por la mirada de la oji-naranja, por lo que imitó las acciones de esta última y se levantó también, acariciando su propio látigo.

―Ahora te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores. ―le declaró sin borrar su seria expresión.

Esas últimas palabras le hicieron romper la cordura, expresándose con un rechinar en los dientes de la más baja― Cuidado como me hablas, mo…

―¿Llamas "mocosa" a alguien que es un mes mayor que tú?

―¡Cállate! ―y de un segundo a otro, ambas chicas comenzaron a golpearse con sus respectivas armas.

Las observadoras estuvieron pensando sobre lo que debían hacer, tenían solamente dos opciones: dejar que ellas se tranquilizaran solas o llamar a Shijima y que obligara a que ambas se detuvieran. Al principio decidieron seguir la primera opción, pero en cuestión de instantes las dos empezaron a aumentar la intensidad.

Algo era seguro: se iban a asesinar.

Con mucha cautela, Yoyaku escapó los latigazos de sus dos compañeras y salió disparada de la habitación, corriendo por donde el hombre había salido junto a su mánager.

Tenían que mantener vivo a aquel par, sólo para el partido del día siguiente, después del encuentro, podían asesinarse cuanto quisieran.

* * *

 **¡Increíble! ¡Casi cinco mil palabras! Debería de estar orgullosa, ¿cierto? Pues no lo estoy. Siento que está demasiado largo y a muchos/muchas les va a dar flojera leerlo todo. ¡Oh, bueno!~ Es que, la verdad, me inspiré mucho con el reencuentro con el 'Emperador Rojo' (aunque no muy emperador en este capítulo). ¿Por qué la heterocromía de Sei-chan no fue percibida por Kati? ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de actitud de parte del pelirrojo? Es algo que será explicado muy pronto (o tal vez no XD). También descubrimos que la no tan tierna americana es muy sobreprotectora respecto a sus amigos (ironía), y que al parecer Shuyō y ella cargan consigo látigos. Lo normal, lo normal~ Espero y este reencuentro haya sido de su agrado, el siguiente será la primera parte de la Inter-Escolar (aplausos, aplausos). Nos leemos luego. Chao.**


	16. Inter-Escolar Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Final Frontier Battle" – Free Cinematic Music**

* * *

―¿Por qué dijiste lo de "la victoria será nuestra en la Copa de Invierno", Hibana-san?

―Lo siento, lo siento, me dejé llevar por el momento.

―Es un poco frustrante saber que no somos nosotras quienes jueguen hoy, ¿verdad, Ashi-chan?

―Más para ti, Hikaeme, una americana te robó el título.

―Realmente espero que la comida que les invitamos valga la pena.

―Tan directa como siempre, Megumi.

Por fin había llegado el día: la Inter-Escolar femenil.

Después de arduas semanas, finalmente había llegado el momento de que las mejores de todo Japón se dieran a conocer. La mayoría de los equipos con los que habían jugado se encontraban adentrando el gimnasio: la Academia Rūkī, Chishiki, Naiheki, Hayabusa, Kazan e incluso las viejas Reinas de Togimasu; pero no sólo eran escuelas amigas las que se encontraban, ya que las decepcionantes chicas de Hikari reían mientras se encaminaban hacia la puerta.

Todas las chicas se quedaron en un escalofriante silencio cuando observaron a cierto grupo siendo liderado por una azabache oji-marrón. Su entrenador logró notar aquello, distrayéndolas de esas jugadoras e indicándoles que era el momento de conseguir la copa.

.

.

.

A diferencia de los aficionados presentes en el gimnasio de Niigata, el público que iba a observar las finales en Kioto eran completos expertos: muchos de ellos les aclamaron por el hecho de haber vencido a las 'indecentes líderes', tal y como las habían llamado; muchos otros notaron antes a las titulares de tercero y segundo que a las recién egresadas de primero, pero la mayoría aclamaba a la escuela contraria.

Mientras Tensai se adentraba a la cancha, observaba detenidamente a las personas sentadas en las gradas; Katomi, de un lado observó a su mejor amigo peli-verde y en el otro extremo a los jugadores de Rakuzan (equipo con el que, antes de su llegada, tuvieron una amistosa charla), y entre todos ellos estaba su sonriente amigo pelirrojo. Pese a contar con ellos dos, la oji-naranja hubiera deseado que sus demás amigos y familiares llegasen a verla jugar por la corona.

―¡Chicas! ¡Aquí arriba! ―una voz familiar le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y levantar la mirada hacia la dueña de aquellos llamados.

Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa en el instante en que observó a una universitaria azabache con unos cuantos rayos violetas sobre su cabellera, y unos ojos grandes y un poco cuadrados de un tono gris intenso, saludándoles desde la parte más cercana de las gradas.

No pasaron ni diez segundos para cuando la desconocida dejó de ondear su mano y su mirada se posó sobre la sorprendida capitana― ¡Veo que lo lograste! ―y de un momento a otro movió su cabeza hacia la extranjera, dejando a una confundida castaña de un lado―. ¡Tus palabras eran ciertas, Katomi! ―le gritó en un tono orgulloso.

Katomi no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la chica, por lo que también asintió alegre― ¡Muchas gracias, Yori-chan! ―le gritó devuelta, manteniendo una mano cerca de su boca―. ¡Es increíble volver a verte!

Las demás jugadoras vieron primero a su Ala-Pívot y se movieron hacia la azabache, la regresaron ante la primera y miraron de nuevo a la oji-gris.

―¡¿Yoriko-san?! ―Shuyō llamó a la mayor, atrayendo la atención de la chica hacia ella―. ¡¿La conoces?! ―preguntó apuntando a la más alta.

Yoriko asintió rápidamente ante la pregunta de la menor― ¡Pues claro que la conozco, Yuna-chan! ―afirmó antes de observar nuevamente a la oji-naranja―. ¡Sólo que hace tres años no eras inhumanamente alta! ―la oji-gris le recordó a la menor, quien se ruborizó y bajó su avergonzada mirada; miró lejos de la Ala-Pívot y hacia el hombre―. ¡Entrenador! ―le gritó para atraer su atención―. ¡Veo que sus chicas han llegado lejos! ¡Felicidades! ―recalcó alegre.

Shijima asintió sonriente a las palabras de su vieja jugadora― ¡Muchas gracias, Hashira!

Hashira levantó un poco la mirada y observó que la escuela contraria se encontraba caminando hacia el interior del gimnasio, por lo que se alejó un poco de las barras de seguridad y se cruzó de brazos― ¡Su juego está por empezar! ―la oji-gris les recordó―. ¡Mucha suerte! ―y dicho aquello, les hizo un último ademán con la mano y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las gradas medias.

Todos los demás sonrieron una última vez antes de darse media vuelta y proseguir con su paso, a excepción de la capitana, la cual se abrió paso entre las jugadoras enfrente de ella y se posicionó detrás de la número siete― ¿Cómo es que conoces a la excapitana? ―Shuyō le preguntó sorprendida.

Katomi miró confundida a la más baja con la boca ligeramente abierta― ¿'Excapitana'? ―recalcó el título con el que se había referido a la universitaria. La oji-marrón sólo se limitó a asentir, causando que la más alta riera un poco―. Cierto es que conocí a Yori-chan en mi primer año de la escuela media ―comenzó a explicar―, pero nunca creía que iba a llegar a ser la capitana.

Sabiendo que su chica no iba a explicar todo en aquel momento, la Escolta bufó molesta, empujó de manera divertida a su chica y comenzó a caminar a un lado de su entrenador.

En el momento en que observaron a aquel grupo caminando enfrente de ellos, estos últimos se quedaron examinando a cada uno de los integrantes en él: desde la mujer castaña liderando a todos, hasta la nerviosa mánager oji-marrón apuntando unas cosas en una libreta e incluso a la segura capitana azabache regresándoles la mirada. Ninguno despegó la mirada de los otros, pero sí tuvieron que mirar hacia otra dirección para cuando llegaron a sus sitios.

La llamada para dar inicio al calentamiento fue escuchada, por lo que ambos equipos se dirigieron a cada mitad de la cancha para practicar sus tiros, saltos, robos o dribleo. La americana se encontraba también calentando cuando Okubyōna dejó rodando el balón hasta llegar a la otra mitad; gracias a que ella era la más cercana, se dirigió a recogerlo, pero una mano externa lo tomó y se lo tendió.

―Lo siento ―la más alta exclamó al ver como la chica se lo entregaba. Ella lo tomó en posesión y le sonrió a la azabache―. Muchas gracias. ―le agradeció segundos antes de descubrir a quien tenía enfrente.

―No te preocupes ―la oji-marrón le exclamó sonriente y también se sorprendió al observar los orbes anaranjados de la extranjera―. Por fin nos conocemos ―exclamó aun con ambos ojos abiertos por la sorpresa―, Emperatriz de Tokio.

La peli-naranja sonrió triunfante ante al apodo, extendió la mano, indicándole a la mayor que aceptara su saludo, lo cual hizo― Lo mismo digo, Emperatriz de Shiga. ―la apodó también.

Ambas pudieron sentir como todo el lugar se quedaba en completo silencio, ni el chirrido de las zapatillas ni el rebotar de los balones podía escucharse. ¿Por qué? Porque las dos mejores Emperatrices se estaban estudiando en silencio: la Emperatriz de Shutsu notó la gran velocidad que poseía, al igual que su capacidad de salto y su gran agilidad, siendo la razón de por qué se había vuelto la mejor Ala-Pívot de la escuela media superior; en cambio, la proveniente de Tensai percibió el buen tiro, la increíble fuerza en los brazos y los inhumanos reflejos de la Escolta y capitana de las mejores Reinas. En el momento en que se soltaron del agarre, ninguna dijo algo más, sólo de dirigieron devuelta a su respectivo lado.

El calentamiento llegó a su fin, indicando que era momento de presentar a las jugadoras que darían inicio a las finales.

―Ahora presentaremos a ambos equipos ―una voz femenina habló por micrófono, siendo escuchada por todo el edificio―, Escuela Media Superior Shutsu ―llamó a los provenientes de aquella prefectura, los cuales se encontraban alineadas del otro lado de la cancha―; entrenadora, Taikai Shino. ―al escuchar su nombre, una mujer de mediana edad (era un par de años mayor a Shijima), de estatura baja, complexión normal, cabello mediano, ondulado y de un tono castaño-oscuro, ojos pequeños de color ámbar y de piel de un tono natural, se levantó de la banca y se inclinó ante el público.

―Número cuatro, tercero, capitana y Escolta, Shōsha Hachiko. ―siendo nombrada, la mismísima azabache con la que Katomi había hablado se adentró a la duela, mirando de manera intimidante a la oji-naranja.

―Número seis, segundo, Base, Kurosu Yukino. ―siguiendo la acción de su capitana, una chica de baja estatura (no parecía ni llegar a los ciento setenta centímetros), complexión delgada, ojos medianos y mieles, cabello largo y ondulado teñido en un color azul metálico, y piel de un tono marfil cálido, arregló por última vez su complicada trenza y saludó a todos los observadores.

―Número nueve, segundo, Alero, Shashin Maiya. ―aquella castaña-media contaba con estatura media, complexión un poco robusta, unos ojos pequeños y de color verdosos, y piel de color alabastro.

―Número trece, primero, Ala-Pívot, Tobari Kunie. ―una chica sonriente y de estatura baja, complexión delgada, piel de color miel, cabello rizado y corto de color rubio-oscuro, y un par de ojos grandes de color gris, se detuvo a lado de sus otras tres compañeras.

―Número catorce, primero, Pívot, Shakai Chisato. ―la chica con la más alta estatura poseía una complexión normal, cabello mediano y ondulado de tono castaño-oscuro, ojos medianos y un poco rasgados de un tono marrón-oscuro, y una piel de un tono arena.

Las cinco titulares de Shutsu habían sido presentadas, por lo que era el turno de Tensai de ingresar a la cancha.

―Preparatoria Tensai ―la voz de la mujer habló de nuevo por el micrófono―; entrenador, Shijima Hisame. ―el oji-avellana se levantó de su lugar y sonrió amistoso a nadie en específico.

―Número cuatro, segundo, capitana y Escolta, Shuyō Yuna. ―la nombrada dio un paso al frente, observó detenidamente a una parte del público y levantó un brazo en señal de confianza.

―Número cinco, primero, Base, Yūgana Masae. ―la joven rubia también caminó hasta quedar a lado de la mayor, pero evitó llamar la atención como la castaña.

―Número seis, segundo, Pívot, Heishi Chitose. ―a diferencia de la anterior, la morena soltó un fuerte grito y recibió unos cuantos más como respuesta a su emoción.

―Número siete, primero, Ala-Pívot. ―en un principio, la peli-naranja creyó que iban a mencionar su nombre, pero al escuchar solamente los aplausos y gritos del público (la mayoría creados por cierto oji-verde, un pelirrojo y un desconocido azabache), se encogió de hombros y se detuvo a un lado de su burlona capitana.

―Número ocho, segundo, Alero, Okubyōna Tamyko. ―pese a la intensidad con la que recibían a la rubia, la oji-azul no pudo control su sonrojo, adentrándose mientras mantenía la mirada baja.

―Así damos inicio a la final de la Inter-Escolar femenil.

―¡Muchas gracias! ―los dos equipos se saludaron entre ellos segundos antes de dispersarse y dejar que ambas capitanas se saludaran.

―Mucha suerte. ―Shuyō exclamó serena mientras estrechaba manos con la oji-marrón.

Shōsha sonrío a las palabras de la menor― Mucha suerte. ―le respondió en un tono amistoso y las dos se dieron la vuelta para así poder dar inicio al partido.

Heishi se posicionó para dar el salto de inicio, al igual que el Alero de Shutsu. Al observar a la castaña-media, la más alta frunció el ceño en señal de confusión; a pesar de contar con una chica de uno noventa y dos, la que iba a ser responsable de conseguir el balón iba a ser una de uno ochenta y siete. La encrespada supo que era un asunto en el que no debía meterse, por lo que sólo se dedicó a ganar el balón.

El árbitro castaño observó brevemente a ambas chicas y lanzó el objeto en una línea vertical. La Pívot de Tensai soltó un pequeño grito de gloria cuando estaba a milímetros de obtener el balón, pero éste le fue arrebatado sorprendentemente por la más baja. Sin esperar un segundo, Shashin se giró al tocar de nuevo la duela y observó cómo su capitana (quien, con una velocidad increíble, se había posicionado sobre la línea de tres), atrapó su poderoso pase y lanzó el objeto, ganando los primeros puntos del partido.

Todos los miembros de Tensai observaron sorprendidos como el balón daba sus últimos botes en la duela con una expresión de confusión, pero el rostro de los permanentes en la banca no se comparaba con la de las cinco titulares.

No fueron ni cinco segundos en los que esas dos hicieron esa jugada, una jugada de sólo dos movimientos: un pase y un tiro. Para una jugadora promedio (o incluso un jugador), era prácticamente imposible lanzar el balón en el salto inicial hacia aquella distancia.

Los aplausos y gritos se hicieron de escuchar, haciendo que todas las jugadoras de Shutsu sonrieran de lado.

―Vencieron a la talentosa Hoshi, eso se los reconozco ―la voz de la Emperatriz habló mientras se acercaba de nuevo hacia sus oponentes―, aunque también se los agradezco ―al mismo tiempo que ella se detenía enfrente de Tensai, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al igual que en el de sus compañeras―. No crean que somos igual a Hikari, nosotras practicamos el deporte que amamos, forjamos grandes habilidades y estrategias, poseemos una increíble fuerza física y mental, y ―la azabache guardó silencio unos momentos para recobrar el aire; en el instante en que volvió a levantar su mirada, ésta chocó con la de la Ala-Pívot contraria―, estamos listas para derrotar a cualquiera que se nos ponga en frente. ―exclamó esa última "amenaza", dirigiéndola específicamente a la peli-naranja.

Esta última entendió que la mayor se estaba dirigiendo a ella, por lo que le devolvió la sonrisa y la miró emocionada― Me alegro de escuchar eso…, Hachi-chan ―la apodó en un tono de burla, el cual fue captado por la Escolta―. Acepto el reto. ―y después de soltar una corta carcajada, corrió hacia el extremo donde iba a darse el comienzo del ataque.

Okubyōna le dio el pase a su vice-capitana, haciendo que ambas comenzasen a dirigirse hacia la canasta contraria. En cuestión de un segundo, la Base miró de reojo a la americana para después observar a su capitana. Shuyō frunció un poco el ceño y asintió a la idea que tenía en mente la rubia; Yūgana soltó un pesado suspiro, apretó fuertemente sus párpados y emprendió carrera hacia la defensa de Shutsu. Las chicas de este último equipo miraron atónitas la velocidad con la que la oji-azul se les dirigía, pero no pensaron doblegarse.

Al estar de frente a la número trece, la más alta fingió dar el pase a su capitana y se lo entregó a la Ala-Pívot. La extranjera sonrió al tener el balón en manos, se posicionó en la línea de tres (siendo seguida por la Pívot de Shutsu), y lanzó el objeto hacia el aro. Todas siguieron con la mirada la trayectoria que llevaba la bola y una expresión triunfante cubrió el rostro de las chicas de Shiga al notar que no iba a entrar, pero ninguna contó con que, en lugar de ser un tiro, era un 'Alley-Oop', una jugada bastante utilizada, aunque normalmente quien daba el pase era la jugadora más baja y quien daba el mate era la más alta…, aquel no era el caso de Tensai.

Ya había entrenado muchas semanas para realizar el salto y por fin lo había conseguido. Había perdido su miedo de saltar, pero aún se sentía nerviosa para bajarse del aro, algo por lo que iba a preocuparse más tarde. Bajando sus caderas e impulsándose con sus fuertes piernas, la oji-azul saltó hacia el balón, lo tomó en una mano y lo encestó en el aro contrario.

La sorpresa de Tensai fue enviada a Shutsu mientras mantenía su vista en el cuerpo colgante de la rubia. Ninguna pensaba decir algo, tampoco el público, por lo que lo único que se escuchó fue el cambio de puntaje.

Mientras la oji-naranja se acercaba para ayudar a bajar a su amiga, esta última dejó ir el aro y se cruzó de brazos.

La primera en salir de la sorpresa fue la capitana, quien bufó para sí misma y observó aquel par de primero: Katomi, quien indicaba la jugada o movimiento que iba a realizarse, y Yūgana, la encargada de modificar el proceso a su gusto para evitar cualquier robo o bloqueo.

―Era momento de que aparecieran ―la oji-marrón susurró sólo para ella sin despegar la mirada de ambas enemigas―, "Kusari" _._ ―la razón de tal apodo era porque eso era lo que ella formaron: una cadena; aquel par había logrado encadenarse y terminó coordinándose con solamente un parpadeo.

―No te confundas, Shōsha ―una voz externa le hizo despegar su mirada de ambas jugadoras y girar hacia atrás, encontrándose con las otras tres titulares contrarias, siendo la capitana quien le había hablado―, nosotras también lucharemos por el trono. ―Shuyō exclamó confiada.

Shōsha veía como las cinco se agrupaban delante de su equipo, por lo que no pudo evitar reír y mirar de forma intimidante a estas primeras― Muy bien ―exclamó entre unas pocas risas más―, ya veremos quienes son dignas de ser Reinas.

.

.

.

Solamente quedaba menos de un minuto para que el descanso terminase y Tensai iba liderando el marcador con diecinueve puntos, cuatro puntos más que Shutsu. Ningún lado parecía flaquear o dudar de sus movimientos, puesto que apenas estaba comenzando el partido. Durante los primeros minutos, ninguna de las Emperatrices logró terminar en un Uno a Uno, por lo que Katomi no había podido utilizar la 'Inmovilización Ósea' en contra de Shōsha, pero sabía que no iba a tener que esperar mucho tiempo.

Mientras escuchaba unas últimas órdenes de Shijima, se le ocurrió utilizar la mejor estrategia de Tensai― Hisame-sensei ―la peli-naranja le llamó interrumpiéndolo, atrayendo la atención del hombre, mánager y jugadoras hacia ella―, ¿y si utilizamos la "Formación Z"? ―preguntó en un tono inocente.

La capitana castaña chasqueó la lengua y golpeó de manera brusca la nuca de su jugadora― Idiota ―le dijo―, ¿qué posiciones utilizarías para el ataque y la defensa? ―preguntó.

Todavía pasándose una mano por sobre la zona en que fue golpeaba, la oji-naranja miró de reojo a su capitana y después a los orbes avellana de su entrenador― Dado a que Shutsu se conoce como un equipo que no cuenta con chicas de alta estatura, pero sí con gran velocidad, la colocación no sería muy diferente a la que utilizamos contra Rūkī: Chi-chan y yo nos encontraríamos al frente, mientras ella intente bloquear a alguna de las cinco, yo intentaré dirigirlas hacia su dirección ―después de terminar de explicar la primera parte, la americana recibió una afirmación de parte de la encrespada―; en los extremos lejanos estarían Ma-chan y Tamy-chan, Ma-chan se encargaría de los robos y bloqueos, y Tamy-chan estaría en los rebotes y pases de regreso ―ambas imitaron la acción de la Pívot y asintieron a las palabras de la más alta―; y quien lidere la "Formación" sería Yu-chan, quien corte los pases entre las jugadoras y, después de conseguir el balón, le abriríamos el camino hacia la canasta contraria. ―terminó, sin conseguir alguna respuesta de parte de su capitana.

El entrenador permaneció unos segundos pensantes cuando asintió a la idea de su chica― Está perfecto ―exclamó, sorprendiendo a Shuyō―, sólo una cosa: ¿cómo piensas dirigir cinco jugadoras hacia la otra dirección? ―le preguntó dudoso.

Katomi sonrió infantil a la pregunta del azabache― Fácil ―exclamó en un tono ansioso―, utilizaré el rango que consigo al estar en…

―No ―el oji-avellana negó, interrumpiendo las posibles palabras que iba a decir su Jugadora―, en lugar de eso, Shuyō ―se giró hacia la número cuatro, atrayendo la mirada de la menor hacia él―, independientemente de dedicarte a lo que Katomi explicó, también la ayudarás en dirigir la ofensiva hacia Heishi, ¿entendido? ―le indicó.

Shuyō asintió insegura a la orden mientras fruncía el ceño― Alejarme del centro confundirá a las cuatro ―la oji-marrón le recordó al hombre―. ¿Cómo podré indicarles cuándo rotar o avanzar? ―preguntó con una expresión seria.

―Tendrán que colocar su confianza en ti. ―fue todo lo que el mayor dijo segundos antes de que el pitido de regreso sonase, dando a entender el continuar del juego.

Dado a que Shutsu entraba en la ofensiva, Tensai tenía que comenzar inmediatamente con su 'Formación', siguiendo las órdenes de la peli-naranja. Una mirada de molestia cubrió el rostro de Shuyō al recapitular que la de primero le había dado órdenes a ella…, la capitana.

Desde unas cuantas semanas atrás, la castaña había dejado de llamarla "mocosa" (sólo lo hacía en ocasiones que se molestaba mucho con ella, como en la 'Pelea de Látigos' del día anterior), ya que la americana era dos semanas mayor que ella.

.

―¡Oi, Katomi! ―le gritó desde detrás, corriendo mientras su corta falda beige revoloteaba por la velocidad en la que se movía. Mientras la más alta se detenía y giraba hacia su capitana, esta última no pudo evitar notar que cargaba consigo una mochila―. ¿Vas al gimnasio? ―preguntó la razón más coherente por la que cargaría aquello.

La peli-naranja asintió alegre a la pregunta de la castaña― Así es, Yu-chan ―para cuando escuchó aquel apodo, lo que la japonesa temía se había cumplido: dado a la corta diferencia de edad que ambas poseían, la americana iba a dejar de tratarla como una superior―. ¿Hoy realizaremos el mismo régimen que siempre? ―pero al escuchar esa pregunta, las esperanzas volvieron a invadirle―, o, ¿acaso me toca arreglar el material el día de hoy? ―volvió a preguntar.

Aún sin responderle, Shuyō comenzó a caminar hacia la misma dirección en la que la oji-naranja se dirigía, siendo seguida por esta última― Hay algo que deseo preguntarte ―la más baja exclamó en un tono un tanto preocupado―, ¿continuarás escuchando mis órdenes a pesar de que yo sea…, menor? ―le preguntó, diciendo la última palabra en un tono casi inaudible.

Katomi miró confundida a la de segundo segundos antes de soltar unas carcajadas, asustándola un poco― Así que era eso ―exclamó entre risas―. Algo que no entiendo de este país es lo de "la diferencia de edades" ―comenzó a explicar―; yo tomo en cuenta las jerarquías por el grado que cursan, ya que así se sabe si se tiene un año más o menos de experiencia ―y mientras terminaba de explicar, la más alta golpeaba de manera amistosa el hombro de la castaña―. Así que no se preocupe por eso, capitana. ―y así, la recién egresada y la superior comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de forma calmada.

.

Tal y como lo habían previsto, Shōsha fue quien emprendió paso hacia la 'Formación Z' de Tensai, siendo desapercibida por las mejores Reinas.

Shuyō miró de reojo a su número siete al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a dirigirse hacia ella. Mientras se posicionaba cerca de la extranjera, no podía evitar recordar lo que le había dicho su entrenador. ¿Cómo era que la confianza iba a ayudarle a dirigir a su equipo?

No podía pensar, tenía que actuar.

Con gran velocidad, la capitana robó un pase que la Emperatriz le había dado a su Alero, Shashin, evitando que las contrarias atravesaran su defensa, pero todavía no era momento de romper la 'Formación'. Observando de reojo al cuarteto detrás de ella, una expresión de sorpresa iluminó su rostro al ver como ellas permanecían con la colocación, tal y como era.

Puede que la confianza sí la ayudaría a dirigir a sus chicas…, pero no en aquel encuentro.

Segundos después de entregarle el balón a su Ala-Pívot, la oji-marrón retrocedió devuelta al centro del grupo, donde sabía que iba a poder controlar sin dudar. No había necesidad de mirar a su entrenador, ella sabía perfectamente lo que el hombre pensaba: había fallado en su tarea más importante y no sólo había decepcionado a Shijima, sino a su excapitana también.

Un jadeo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y hacerle levantar la mirada. Sus ojos expresaron terror y sorpresa para cuando veía como el balón era enviado fuera de la cancha, lejos de las manos de la peli-naranja. El hecho de que bloquearan a la número siete no era cosa de asustarse, sino su sorpresa se creó a partir de notar que una jugadora de uno ochenta y cinco haya logrado ganarle el objeto a la Ala-Pívot.

Al mismo tiempo que el pitido de un silbato sonaba, la oji-marrón cayó de forma perfecta en la duela, mientras que la extranjera resbalaba y caía de espalda.

Las otras cuatro gritaban el nombre de la oji-naranja, pero esta última mantuvo su vista clavada en la Emperatriz.

―Nada mal. ―la chica susurró en una voz increíblemente baja.

De reojo observó cómo sus compañeras se le acercaron por detrás, pero sólo estuvo observando sonriente un extraño brillo que comenzaba a emanar de la otra sonriente chica.

―No pensé que hubiesen jugadoras que pudieran entrar en la "Zona".

La mención de aquel nombre fue suficiente para hacer que un rayo negro se liberara del interior de Shōsha, mostrando así que no sólo la 'Generación Milagrosa' era capaz de abrir aquella puerta.

* * *

 **¡La 'Zona'! \\(°o°)/ ¡Ya era hora de! ¡Dios!~~ Incluso yo estoy emocionada. Asdfghjklñ. ¡Stop! Ya, logré tranquilizarme. Uf. Bueno… ¿qué les pareció la primera parte de la Inter-Escolar? ¿Aburrida? ¿Larga? ¿Entretenida? ¡Díganme, sin pena! Acepto desde críticas destructivas (no, mentira OmO…, esas rompen mi corazoncito), hasta comentarios emocionantes. Ahora es momento de presentar a la más reciente escuela:**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Escuela Media Superior Shutsu:**

 **| Hachiko Shōsha (capitana/Escolta) | Shino Taikai (entrenadora) | Yukino Kurosu (Base) | Maiya Shashin (Alero) | Kunie Tobari (Ala-Pívot) | Chisato Shakai (Pívot) |**

 **¡Wow! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que presenté a todas las titulares en un solo capítulo. ¡Aplausos, mundo! Creo que es momento de dejar de molestarlos, por lo que sólo quiero agradecerles de nuevo. ¿Por qué? Porque cada vez que veo como 'Miembro Ilegítimo' progresa, no puedo evitar pensar que es gracias a todos ustedes (ya sean chicos o chicas), que voy mejorando. ¡Muchas gracias! [Voy a estar molestándoles con miles de agradecimientos por un largo tiempo ¬w¬]. Nos leemos luego. Chao.**


	17. Inter-Escolar Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Fearless" - Audiomachine**

* * *

Los ojos de todo Tensai se abrieron con sorpresa, terror y confusión. ¿Acaso era posible que una chica entrase a la 'Zona'? Bueno, si Katomi era capaz de, entonces habían más jugadoras que también podían. Otra razón de por qué la confusión les invadió, fue que era demasiado pronto para estar en la 'Zona': era apenas el comienzo del segundo cuarto y, como sabían, esa fase desgastaba demasiado la resistencia.

Katomi aún permanecía en la duela cuando comenzó a escuchar a la mejor Emperatriz reír triunfante. Al igual que las otras cuatro, levantó la mirada hasta clavarla sobre la azabache, quien se percató de la menor observándola y también bajó su vista― Me alegro que alguien conozca esta fase ―le dijo mientras le extendía una mano y así, ayudarle a levantarse―, a parte de la "Generación Milagrosa" ―después de que la peli-naranja se pusiera de nuevo de pie, la oji-marrón le observó de manera segura―. He descubierto que tú eres americana, por lo que se supone deberías ser mucho mejores que nosotras, pero ―por segunda vez, la Escolta guardó silencio para recobrar el aliento―, por lo visto, ni entrenar con los prodigios te ayudó a ser la mejor.

El palabreo de la número cuatro le hizo darse cuenta de dos cosas.

Al mismo tiempo que la oji-naranja daba media vuelta y miraba de reojo a la japonesa, esta última reía para sí misma y era aclamada por sus cuatro jugadoras. La americana le indicó a su entrenador pedir su primer tiempo fuera, a lo que el oji-avellana ya tenía pensado hacer.

―¡Tensai, tiempo fuera! ―la voz femenina que dio inicio a aquel encuentro se escuchó por el altavoz.

Tensai se encaminó directamente a las bancas, casi todas con una expresión de miedo.

―Equipo ―la extranjera llamó a todos sin querer esperar un instante más; cuando ya tenía toda la atención sobre ella, Katomi se aclaró la garganta y observó al cuarteto sentado en frente de ella―, lo que Hachi-chan utiliza no es la "Zona" ―dicha esa declaración, la Ala-Pívot escuchó como todos, incluyendo a su mánager, preguntaban en confusión; antes de que las exclamaciones se convirtiesen en gritos, la número siete optó por explicarles―: Lo que ella hizo fue esconder su verdadera capacidad en el primer cuarto, siendo la razón de que ahora se volvió más rápida. Lo que mostró no fue más que una máscara…, un disfraz que asemeja a la "Zona", pero solamente es eso: una apariencia ―después de aclarar su descubrimiento, Katomi pasó por decirles el segundo; observó como todos estaban debatiendo acerca de sus palabras―. También ―gracias al volumen de incremento con el que llamó de nuevo, hizo que fuera fácil atraer la atención hacia ella otra vez―, descubrí que ella no tiene la menor idea que yo sí soy capaz de abrir esa puerta.

A diferencia de su primera declaración, tras escuchar la segunda, todos permanecieron en un completo silencio.

Yūgana chasqueó ligeramente la lengua y se volvió hacia su amiga― ¿Vas a utilizarla? ―le preguntó refiriéndose a la 'Zona'.

No sólo era la rubia quien quería averiguar aquello, todos los demás posaron su vista sobre la silenciosa chica, esperando impacientes por una respuesta.

La oji-naranja soltó un corta risilla y sonrió al darse cuenta que iba a decepcionar a todos― No ―negó de manera clara. Su capitana estaba lista para preguntar la razón, pero vio que su chica estaba por hablar de nuevo, por lo que decidió guardar silencio―. Unas cuantas semanas atrás hubiera aceptado a entrar sin contradecir ―empezó, manteniendo a los demás con una expresión de curiosidad―, pero ahora sé que no hay necesidad de, ya que no estoy sola ―al mismo tiempo que levantaba su rostro iluminado en una gran sonrisa, su entrenador le devolvía aquel gesto―, ya que estoy en un equipo…, en el mejor equipo. ―las demás titulares copiaron la acción del par y le devolvieron la sonrisa a la menor.

Shijima no pudo evitar enorgullecerse por su jugadora, dado a que la salvaje Ala-Pívot había cambiado, pero su orgullo tuvo que ser cambiado por decepción cuando movió su mirada hacia la capitana, encontrándola pensante y defraudada. El azabache conocía la raíz de aquella mirada, pero eligió no decir nada; para cuando se armó de valor para hablarle a la número cuatro, la continuación del partido fue escuchada. Siguió con la mirada como las cinco se encaminaban de regreso a la cancha, siendo la Escolta la más atrasada.

―Shuyō ―llamó a la oji-marrón, la cual detuvo su andar pero no se giró hacia el hombre―, el primer paso para que los tuyos confíen en ti, es confiar en ti misma. ―a pesar de que la menor estuviese de espaldas, el oji-avellana podía notar que se sentía frustrada.

La castaña apretó fuertemente sus puños al escuchar las palabras del hombre al igual que cerraba sus ojos de la misma manera― Lo lamento, entrenador ―exclamó en un tono avergonzado después de soltar de nuevo sus puños y abrir sus párpados―, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. ―y sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte del mayor, se encaminó hacia donde las demás se encontraban.

Era su turno de atacar, por lo que Katomi le entregó el pase a Shuyō. Mientras trotaba hacia el otro extremo, la chica de segundo no podía evitar pensar que detrás de las palabra de Shijima, él trataba de darle a entender que si no lograba creer en ella y los demás a su alrededor, jamás lograría ser una buena capitana. De un instante a otro, la castaña salió de sus pensamientos y se procuró en concentrarse completamente en el partido. Lanzó una rápida mirada a la colocación que sus oponentes tenían; no pasaron ni cinco segundos para cuando supo que lo mejor era utilizar su 'Formación'.

Estaba lista para indicarles a las otras cuatro colocarse, cuando las miró a todas y la orden se quedó atascada en su garganta: Katomi y Heishi corrieron hasta el frente, y Yūgana y Okubyōna retrocedieron a la retaguardia.

Fueron unos segundos en los que la oji-marrón mantuvo ambos orbes bien abiertos; para cuando las regresó a su ampliación normal, una corta risilla se escapó de su boca. ¿Acaso se estaban burlando de ella? No lo sabía.

Sin prestarle más atención a eso, la castaña optó por elegir el mejor ataque para atravesar a Shutsu.

Por otro lado, Katomi observaba de forma seria a la Emperatriz. Cierto era que la colocación que ella había elegido no sólo iba ayudarles a obtener la victoria, sino que también iba a permitir que ambas ases se enfrentaran entre sí.

Después de escuchar la orden de su capitana, ella, al igual que las otras tres, comprendió que tenía que seguir con el plan: con ayuda de la oji-marrón, cuatro chicas de Shutsu se fueron en dirección hacia Heishi, dejando a la que poseía el balón de frente a Katomi. Shuyō regresó al centro e indicó el eje de la rotación, haciendo que todas girasen hacia la derecha donde la peli-naranja se encontraba.

Cuando sus demás compañeras se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho, no pudieron evitar soltar una risilla.

Imitando aquella reacción, Shōsha no logró borrar la sonrisa en rostro al mismo tiempo que mantenía su ritmo de drible― Nada mal, americana. ―le dijo con un tono burlón, sin dejar de disfrazar la energía externa de la 'Zona'.

Katomi rio al observar aquello, pero no logró decir algo más, pues la azabache se había abalanzado contra ella. Vio como la Escolta bajaba sus caderas y comenzaba a driblear a una increíble velocidad. Pese a su vista dañada, la oji-naranja logró mantener toda su atención en el balón, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en seguirle el paso para cuando giró sobre su propio eje e intentó pasarla, pero la más joven no se lo permitió. La japonesa chasqueó la lengua cuando fue detenida, aunque se confundió aún más al observar lo rápido que se movían las piernas de la oji-naranja.

¿Quién dijo que la 'Inmovilización Ósea' funcionaba sólo al tener el balón en posesión?

Una expresión de duda cubrió su rostro para cuando logró pasarla de forma muy fácil; supo que aquello era algo de lo que podría preocuparse más tarde. Mientras se dirigía directamente a la canasta de Tensai, era seguida por la oji-naranja. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando se desplomó sobre la duela, dejando que el objeto rebotase libremente hacia atrás.

Lo primero que hizo la extranjera fue tomar el balón en manos, dar media vuelta y emprender carrera a gran velocidad hacia la canasta de Shutsu, aunque la verdad no era muy necesario la velocidad, pues todas su demás contrincantes se habían detenido para rodear a la chica caída. Justo después de anotar dos puntos, observó como la oji-marrón trataba de levantarse, pero lo único que logró hacer fue apoyarse con sus brazos.

Taikai, entrenadora de Shutsu, se levantó asustada de la banca y pidió su primer tiempo fuera.

―¡Shutsu, tiempo fuera! ―la mujer habló de nuevo.

Shashin, la cual era Alero y poseía el número nueve, tomó un brazo de su capitana y ayudó a levantarla, siendo imitada por la otra titular de segundo, Kurosu.

En el momento en que caminó a un lado de la americana, la chica inmovilizada indicó que se detuvieran― Descubriste que no es la verdadera "Zona", ¿cierto? ―la oji-marrón le preguntó sonriente.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta, por lo que asintió con la misma mirada― Así es. ―Katomi exclamó.

A pesar de tener la cadera paralizada, la mejor Emperatriz se sentía alegre― Creo que me retracto de mis palabras ―la azabache exclamó en un volumen un poco bajo―, entrenar junto a los prodigios sí te ayudó a ser buena ―ambas jugadoras chocaron miradas, una lista para soltar la última parte y la otra esperando que su voz hablase de nuevo―, pero no la mejor. ―y sin esperar otras palabras, Shutsu emprendió camino hacia su banca.

Después de dar media vuelta, la oji-naranja se encaminó hacia su propia banca.

―¿Cuánto tiempo? ―su capitana le preguntó en el instante en que se encontraba a una considerable distancia―. ¿Cuánto tiempo quedó fuera? ―volvió a preguntar, aclarando más a lo que se refería.

La peli-naranja trató de evitar chocar miradas con la más baja, por lo que sólo se mantuvo mirando de reojo y de manera divertida― Nueve minutos ―le respondió a Shuyō―; la podremos enfrentar de nuevo en el tercer cuarto.

.

.

.

En los ocho minutos restantes, las otras cuatro titulares de Shutsu resultaron poseer habilidad casi comparable con la de la Emperatriz y la Escolta que reemplazó a la azabache no fue la excepción.

Pese a haber jugado al mismo ritmo que en el primer cuarto, Tensai no pudo detener el último tiro de sus contrincantes, dejándolas a un punto más arriba que ellas.

Dentro de los vestidores de Tensai, el equipo concordó en seguir con la misma alineación, pero iban a dejar de usar la 'Formación Z'; Shijima se excusó por el hecho de que, con aquel equipo famoso por su juego interno, sólo contaban con una sola alineación, la cual ya había sido utilizada, dejando que sus enemigas descifrasen el patrón.

Por segunda vez, ambos equipos ingresaron a la cancha.

Una sonrisa victoriosa iluminó el rostro de la Ala-Pívot cuando observó a la Emperatriz caminando a un lado de sus jugadoras.

Sin esperar un segundo más, ambos lados se posicionaron donde era debido (las Reinas de Tokio iban a la ofensiva y las de Shiga a la defensiva).

Gracias a que ya habían descansado en el medio tiempo, las segundas mejores Reinas entraron con una maravillosa velocidad, sorprendiendo un poco a sus contrincantes. Katomi poseía el balón, por lo que se dirigió libremente hacia la otra Ala-Pívot, Tobari, pero cuando estaba casi en frente de ella, la oji-naranja le dio el pase a su Pívot. Heishi tenía el paso libre y eligió que su primer punto de la segunda mitad iba a ser un mate; la morena dio unos cuantos pasos largos y en el tercero saltó con gran impulso. En el momento en que clavó la bola, falló un poco en la dirección e hizo que el objeto golpeara el tablero antes de entrar en el aro. Todas sus compañeras la felicitaron por la fuerza que usó, diciéndole que esa fuerza fue una de las causas que las llevó ahí.

Mientras Shutsu tomaba la ofensiva, ciertos observadores miraban fascinados el juego, su vista clavada en la número siete de Tensai. El chico que poseía los ojos verdes aplaudía con gran fuerza a los bloqueos y fintas que su mejor amiga realizaba, mientras que el pelirrojo gritaba a todo pulmón cada vez que la chica saltaba o corría detrás de un oponente. Fue después de que sintieron un sentimiento familiar, que ambos chocaron miradas. Las expresiones en sus rostros daba a entender confusión, la del oji-rojo se formaba al observar los dedos de la mano izquierda del otro sin ningún vendaje y la del peli-verde era por ver ambos ojos rojizos del más bajo. Los dos se quedaron así por unos segundos cuando el pelirrojo sonrió victorioso, el peli-verde frunció el ceño molesto y ambos bajaron la mirada hasta chocar con una cabellera azabache. Akashi le sonrió al dueño de aquel color de cabello, mientras que Midorima no podía ocultar el desagrado con el que le recibió.

El oji-gris estaba sentado a un lado de cierta universitaria azabache con rayos violeta en su cabellera, ambos observando como la Ala-Pívot se movía ágilmente.

―¿Ella es la chica de la que hablaste? ―la mujer le preguntó al menor sin despegar la mirada de la mencionada.

―Hai ―el menor respondió mientras asentía a la pregunta―. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi ―explicó―, pero parece ser que, aparte de haber crecido monstruosamente, ha mejorado.

La oji-gris volteó a mirarlo de manera curiosa, pues durante los quince minutos que había estado con ella, no le había dicho de donde conocía a Katomi― Otra vez, ¿de dónde la conoces? ―le preguntó por segunda vez.

―De la escuela media ―respondió al mismo tiempo que ambos veían como la Alero de Tensai obtenía tres puntos a su favor―, ella no estudiaba en Teikō, pero practicaba junto a los de la primera cadena ―comenzó a explicar―; la conocí después de las nacionales de mi segundo año, puesto que soy mayor que ella. Estuvo junto a nosotros a finales de su segundo año cuando tuvo que regresar a América por…, un problema que surgió.

No sabía por qué, pero la más baja sentía que aquel chico estaba ocultándole algo; estaba dispuesta a decir algo más cuando una voz masculina le llamó desde atrás―: ¡Oi, Romeo! ―el dueño de ésta decía, apodando al estudiante de segundo grado de escuela media superior, quien no pudo contener su enojo y lo expresó con un chasqueo de lengua―. Ya nos pasamos de la hora permitida, hay que irnos. ―el oji-marón explicó.

Ambos observaron como el castaño subía por las escaleras en dirección a la salida.

Sin más opción, el azabache se levantó de su asiento, pasó una mano sobre su nuca y tomó una chaqueta en posesión― Bueno ―empezó―, fue un gusto conocerla, Hashira-san ―le exclamó a la chica―. Lamentablemente no puedo quedarme todo el partido, pues tengo un compromiso que atender y solo me permitieron estar la primera mitad. ―el menor explicó la razón de porque iba a retirarse.

Hashira sonrió de lado ante la explicación del más alto― Por lo que me contaste, Katomi tiene el triunfo asegurado. ―exclamó.

―Sí ―el chico afirmó en un tono no tan a gusto―, pero me hubiera encantado verla ganar con mis propios ojos ―mientras soltaba una corta risilla, posó su mirada sobre el cuerpo de la oji-naranja―. Felicite a Kati por mí. ―sin esperar alguna respuesta, el menor subió las mismas escaleras por donde caminó su superior, encaminándose hacia la salida y desapareciendo del lugar.

Como era el turno de Shutsu de jugar la ofensiva, Tensai giró hacia su extremo, esperando por el ataque que iban a tener que detener.

Shashin era quien poseía el balón y la castaña-media era quien indicaba el ataque también. Las otras cuatro asintieron a lo que tenían que hacer, dispersándose a una distancia más considerable. Pese a sus intentos de burlar a sus contrincantes, Okubyōna logró interceptar un pase que se le había dado a la Pívot a lado suyo, dando a entender que era momento de entrar a la ofensiva.

Las jugadoras dejaron a Shutsu detrás, pero no duró por mucho tiempo, pues Shōsha logró adelantársele a la rubia. La oji-azul no flaqueó ni nada, solamente le entregó el balón a su Ala-Pívot. La americana asintió para sí misma y comenzó a driblear entre dos de Shutsu. Tras rebasarlas, optó por imitar la reciente acción de la encrespada y decidió realizar otro mate. Estaba ya en el aire cuando observó algo intrigante: ¿desde cuándo el acrílico del tablero estaba quebrantado?

La respuesta llegó a su cabeza en cuestión de segundos; era algo que sucedía mucho en América y ella había aprendido que romper el acrílico del tablero no sólo era increíble, sino también peligroso: en el momento en que Heishi había golpeado el tablero con el balón con su inhumana fuerza, había hecho que el acrílico sufriera un golpe. La grieta no era muy grave como para llamar la atención, pero sí para que el acrílico cayese por cargar el peso de alguna persona, ya fuera pequeña o grande.

Katomi ya se encontraba en el aire, con el balón en manos, dispuesta a clavar el objeto. Incluso si intentase alejarse del aro, le era imposible, pues sus manos estaban milímetros lejos del aro.

―¡Aléjense todas! ―gritó segundos antes de que el balón entrara y ella terminara colgando del alrededor por un sólo segundo.

Todos alrededor suyo la miraron confundidos después de escuchar aquel grito, pero una expresión de miedo invadió sus rostros para cuando observaron como la peli-naranja caía a la duela y muchos fragmentos del acrílico le seguían a gran velocidad. Después de que todas se alejasen de debajo de la canasta, la extranjera se giró rápidamente y colocó sus manos sobre su nuca y cabeza, dado a que ya no le daba tiempo para correr.

En el instante en que el sonido del acrílico se escuchó por todo el lugar, el público se levantó frenético ante la escena que se observaba enfrente de ellos: mientras abría los ojos lentamente, la as de Tensai retiraba sus manos de la parte de atrás de su cuerpo; estaba por incorporarse nuevamente cuando un ardor comenzó a molestarla desde detrás.

Desde Tensai hasta Shutsu corrieron asustadas hacia la americana, viendo como la espalda de esta última comenzaba a sangrar y tenía unos cuantos pedazos del acrílico clavados en ella. Pese a ser enemigas dentro de la cancha, eso no evitaba que las mejores Reinas se preocuparan por lo que le podía suceder a la chica. Eso sí, ningún terror se comparaba con el de Shijima, quien lanzó lejos sus papeles y corrió hacia su chica; al igual que las menores, el hombre comenzó a retirar la mayor cantidad de fragmentos de la espalda y hombros de su jugadora.

―¡D-debido a una falla técnica, pedimos por favor que ambos equipos esperen un momento! ―la mujer habló por el micrófono.

Shijima todavía se encontraba asustado, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería enviar a la chica a un hospital para que pudieran tratar esas heridas y evitar así cualquier infección― Katomi ―primero la llamó, atrayendo la mirada de la chica hacia él―, tendré que sacarte del partido y man…

―¡No! ―la menor gritó interrumpiéndolo al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia el hombre y levantaba la mirada, asustando a las demás chicas porque escucharon como los cristales se aferraban aún más a la piel de la peli-naranja, cosa que no pareció importarle―. Yo t-tengo que seguir jugando ―Katomi vio como el oji-avellana estaba listo para decir algo más, pero no iba a escuchar nada de lo que dijese―. No importa cuánto tiempo lleve, déjeme volver al juego…, por favor. ―le imploró a su entrenador.

La forma en que la chica lo miraba y el tono en su voz hicieron que el azabache cediera― M-muy bien ―tartamudeó, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la más alta―. ¡Odayaka-kun! ―le gritó a su mánager, quien corrió hasta quedar a un lado del mayor―. Llévala a los vestidores, asegúrate de retirar cada trozo y que no haya peligro de infección. ―tras recibir la orden, el castaño asintió y le indicó a la chica que fuera con él.

El azabache observaba como el par salía de la cancha cuando sintió una mano llamándole por el hombro, tras girarse hacia la persona, se encontró con la mirada avergonzada y culpable de Heishi, pues la oji-marrón sabía que su amiga había terminado lastimada por culpa de ella. Tras escuchar la disculpa de su jugadora, Shijima trató de controlarla, pues no había sido con intención. La verdad era que estaba preocupado por la peli-naranja; a pesar de haberle negado continuar en el juego, la americana hubiese creado una "escena" hasta que el mayor cediese…, arriesgando su propia salud en el proceso.

.

.

.

Tras ingresar dentro de los vestidores, el oji-miel le indicó a la más alta retirarse la jersey, cosa en la que ella no se negó. Después de recibir la prenda y dejarla en la banca de al lado, el mánager estaba listo para comenzar a retirar el acrílico, cuando notó que cierto vendaje le había protegido la espalda alta― ¿K-Katomi? ―llamó un poco confundido a la más alta, quien se encontraba recargada boca abajo; esta última colocó su mejilla sobre la banca y miró de reojo al de segundo, quien se estaba colocando unos guantes blancos―. ¿Para qué los vendajes? ―le preguntó ya después de controlar su confusión.

Katomi no pudo evitar controlar su sonrojo, por lo que giró de nuevo su mirada para evitar observar al chico― G-gracias a mi genética ―la americana comenzó―, m-mi busto me molesta muchas veces al jugar, por lo que lo vendo para tener más movilidad. ―le explicó un tanto avergonzada.

Odayaka soltó una risilla pero no optó por continuar con la conversación, por lo que se volteó hacia su botiquín listo para retirar los pedazos― El entrenador sí que hizo un buen trabajo ―exclamó de la nada, atrayendo de vuelta la atención de la oji-naranja―, solamente tienes un par de trozos ―al recalcar aquello, el castaño tomó en posesión unas tenazas quirúrgicas―. No te muevas. ―le ordenó.

La chica sintió como las pinzas chocaban con su piel unas seis veces, para después escuchar como colocaba las herramientas en un recipiente desinfectado.

―Ahora tendré que desinfectar las aberturas ―indicó tomando unos algodones y remojándolos en alcohol―, voy a tardar alrededor de quince minutos; regresarás al juego a los cinco minutos del úl…

―Juni-chan ―la extranjera le apodó, haciendo que moviera su mirada hacia ella―, necesito regresar antes del último cuarto ―exclamó con una expresión suplicante―. ¿No hay una forma más rápida?

El oji-miel no pudo evitar tensarse ante aquella pregunta― ¿Estás segura? ―le preguntó mientras bajaba el algodón y el frasco de alcohol―. No voy a mentirte, Katomi: duele ―a pesar de sus intentos de convencerla, la peli-naranja asintió segura a sus palabras. Odayaka soltó un pesado suspiro y se giró de nuevo a su botiquín―. Está bien ―y por segunda vez, el chico sacó una herramienta del maletín, solo que aquella tenía forma de aerosol―. Estarás lista para el último cuarto.

.

.

.

―¡El tablero ha sido cambiado! ¡Por favor, que ambas escuelas ingre...! ―la voz de la mujer fue interrumpida por un repentino grito agudo proveniente de uno de los vestidores.

Al igual que el público, los restantes en la banca de Tensai intentaron divisar a la dueña de la queja.

Shijima, quien sabía perfectamente de quien era el grito, se cruzó de brazos y soltó una corta carcajada. Su chica de verdad quería regresar al partido. Después de levantar de nuevo su mirada, el entrenador supo que la brecha que iban a dejar les iba a mantener con el puntaje por detrás, pero el verdadero ganador iba a hacerse presente en el último cuarto.

* * *

 **Je, je, je. Sé que había dicho que era momento de la 'Zona'…, pero…, pues…, mentí. Lol… ¡ok! Es hora de ser sincera: hace uso cuantos días vi una recopilación de videos en donde rompen el tablero; al principio me dije: "―Eso es imposible, exagerados―", pero sorpresa…, visité el instituto de mi prima y su gimnasio de baloncesto (donde sus canastas son de acrílico), y los universitarios estaban jugando cuando uno de ellos dio un mate y… ¡bum! El acrílico se rompió. Sí. Así es como conseguí la idea de este capítulo. ¡Ah! ¿Nunca les han puesto ese "alcohol" en aerosol? Una palabra: arde. Cambiando de tema: ¿quién era aquel oji-gris que al parecer conocía a mi niña? Jeshjesh. No diré :P ¡Uh! Antes de que se me olvidé, en el capítulo anterior tuve un gran error: olvidé mencionar el nombre de la excapitana de Tensai: Yoriko Hashira. Bien. Ahora sí. Espero y les haya gustado esta parte, y nos leemos en la siguiente. Chao.**


	18. Inter-Escolar Parte III

**Recomendación Musical: "For the Win" – Two Steps from Hell**

* * *

―¡Tensai, cambio de jugadora!

En el instante en que la voz de la mujer habló por el micrófono, todo el sonido que resonaba en el edificio se desvaneció de un instante a otro. La mirada de todo el público se giró de cualquier objeto en donde tuvieran su vista clavada para moverla hacia la chica que estaba por ingresar a la cancha después del accidente. Uno por uno, todos los espectadores se levantaron de sus asientos y comenzaron a aplaudir con gran resonancia al ver como la número siete de Tensai caminaba hacia el interior de la cancha.

A pesar de sentir como su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba cuando vieron como el acrílico caía sobre su amiga, Midorima y Akashi suspiraron aliviados para cuando vieron a la americana correr hacia sus demás compañeras.

Cuando Yoyaku puso un pie fuera de la cancha, Heishi se acercó frenética hacia la menor― ¡Katomi! ―le gritó a pesar de tenerla de frente, causando que la más baja se aturdiera un poco―. ¡L-lo lamento mucho! ¡Por favor! ¡P-perdóname por haberte causado eso! ―y así, al igual que con su entrenador, la morena comenzó a disculparse por lo que creía había sido su culpa.

Katomi se sorprendió por la expresión que tenía la mayor en su rostro, pues esta era de vergüenza y decepción. En lugar de responder a sus disculpas, la más baja detuvo los rápidos movimientos de la Pívot al colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la azabache, haciéndola guardar silencio y dirigir su mirada hacia ella― Chi-chan, no tienes de que disculparte ―le exclamó con una sonrisa en rostro―, no es como si hubieras querido tirarme el cristal encima, ¿o sí? ―preguntó en un tono burlón, a lo que la oji-marrón negó asustada―. Si hay algo por lo que debes lamentarte… ―y de un segundo a otro, la extranjera soltó los hombros de la número seis y se quedó de espaldas frente a ella―, J-Juni-chan me colocó algo para que pudiese jugar, pero eso no evita que el ardor aumente cuando las heridas rozan con la jersey ―sin entender a lo que se refería, la encrespada mantuvo su mirada confusa en el cuerpo de la más joven―, ¿podrías darme tu mejor golpe? ―la oji-naranja cuestionó mirándola de reojo.

Al principio, Heishi se confundió por la petición, pero se encogió de hombros y palmeó con inhumana fuerza la espalda de la Ala-Pívot. Esta última soltó un corto grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que tosía un poco pero mantenía una sonrisa en rostro.

―Ahora ―volvió a hablar mientras se giraba de nuevo a la morena―, si hay algo de lo que te quieras disculpar, será del hecho de que me duela tu golpe en lugar de las heridas. ―dicho eso, Katomi recibió una gran sonrisa de parte de Heishi segundos antes de que chocaran puños y se encaminaran junto a las otras tres titulares.

Los gritos y aplausos volvieron a poner el gimnasio en completa vida, no sólo por ver que la recién lastimada muchacha regresaba al encuentro, sino que estaban a menos de diez minutos de conocer quiénes serían las campeonas de la Inter-Escolar.

Al igual que sus compañeras de equipo, cuatro chicas de Shutsu le preguntaron a la peli-naranja su estado, a lo que ella respondió de una manera afirmativa. Mientras seguía caminando hacia su posición de ofensiva, observó como el marcador indicaba que Tensai se encontraba debajo con un puntaje de ochenta y tres puntos, y la escuela contraria iba ya en los noventa y uno. Tras soltar un corto bufido, se giró sólo para encontrarse con la mejor Emperatriz lista en su defensa.

―Me alegro que te encuentres bien ―la azabache exclamó al tener la mirada de la más joven puesta en ella―, pero eso no evitará que te derrote a ti y a tu equipo, Emperatriz de Tokio. ―le volvió a decir segundos antes de que el continuar del partido apareciese.

Okubyōna lideraba la ofensiva, corriendo detrás de las tres jugadoras restantes.

Shōsha miró confundida como la americana se quedaba enfrente de ella en lugar de formar el ataque― Es bueno escuchar eso, Hachi-chan ―la voz de la menor le hizo regresar su mirada hacia ella, encontrándola con una sonrisa en rostro―, también recuerdo que cuando saliste a causa de mi paralización, dijiste algo sobre mis prácticas con los prodigios ―al escuchar como la más alta reía, la oji-marrón no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño―; quiero que veas como esas "prácticas" sí me hicieron la mejor. ―y como si soltase una amenaza, la oji-naranja recibió el balón de parte de Yūgana y emprendió carrera hacia la línea de tres de Shutsu.

―Kise Ryōta era pésimo en los tiros de tres.

Al mismo tiempo que el pitido sonaba, Tensai se dirigía devuelta hacia su canasta.

Mientras recibía el balón de parte de Tobari, todas las chicas de Shutsu se adelantaron a su capitana, quien trató de controlar su nerviosismo y miró detenidamente a sus contrincantes― ¡La recuperaremos, Shutsu! ―le gritó a las otras cuatro, segundos antes de correr hasta quedar a la cabeza y realizar una señal para determinar el próximo ataque.

Todas asintieron al mismo tiempo, momentos antes de colocarse a una distancia un poco alejada, dando el inicio a su ataque. En el instante en que Shōsha entró a la mitad de Tensai, le entregó el pase a su Base, Kurosu, y corrió por detrás de Okubyōna, quien le iba a marcar, adentrándose en la defensa de las Reinas de Tokio. La peli-teñida esperó a que Shuyō se le acercara un poco para entregarle el objeto a su Alero.

Gracias a que Katomi marcaba a Shashin, saltó para detener el tiro que realizó. Una risilla se escapó de la oji-esmeralda, pues vio como la americana caía ante su finta. La oji-naranja chasqueó la lengua al ver como la número nueve le daba la bola a su capitana, quien estaba lista para realizar un mate, pero aquella mirada de disgusto se tornó en victoria para cuando la extranjera tocó de nuevo la duela.

―Murasakibara Atsushi solía ser muy lento gracias a su gran cuerpo.

Con una gran agilidad, la peli-naranja saltó aún más alto y recuperó el balón para su equipo.

Sin dejar que la mayor tocara la duela, la americana lanzó el balón hasta el otro extremo, donde lo atrapó Heishi y así comenzar el contrataque. La morena tenía el camino despejado, por lo que se dirigió a clavar el balón en la canasta, claro, con menor fuerza, puesto que no quería romper por segunda vez un tablero.

Dado a como comenzaba el último cuarto, no estaba mal para los primeros dos minutos.

Ninguna de las chicas de Shutsu iba a permitir que sus contrincantes anotasen otro punto, por lo que se acercaron para averiguar lo que iban a hacer, dejando que su capitana eligiese.

―¿Estás segura, Hachiko? ―Kurosu preguntó con la misma expresión que las otras tres―. ¿No será un problema el que Katomi sepa que no es verdadera? ―volvió a preguntar.

La azabache negó calmadamente ante la última pregunta de su Base― No lo será ―exclamó―, dado a que yo estuve fuera en el segundo cuarto y ella en el tercero, Katomi no ha visto toda mi habilidad ―explicó en forma más detallada, haciendo que sus jugadoras se sintieran un poco más calmadas y asintieran al plan de la mayor―, aún. ―y dicho eso, el quinteto se encaminó devuelta a la ofensiva.

Tobari fue quien recibió el pase de su capitana, por lo que ocupó su mejor movimiento y emprendió carrera hacia la defensa de Tensai. Todos creyeron que la rubia-oscura iba a terminar en un Uno a Uno contra la Pívot de Tensai, pero le regresó el balón a su Emperatriz. Shōsha no aguardó ni un momento más y rodeó a Katomi con una increíble velocidad. Los ojos de esta última se abrieron ligeramente, pero los regresó a su tamaño normal tras darse cuenta que había olvidado el hecho de que la azabache aún no le mostraba su verdadera habilidad.

―Midorima Shintarō no podía con un Uno a Uno.

Con una aún mayor rapidez, la extranjera detuvo el paso de la mayor, quien no logró detenerse a tiempo y chocó contra la peli-naranja, haciéndola caer de espalda contra la duela.

Al mismo tiempo que el árbitro pitaba su silbato, una mueca de dolor cubrió el rostro de la oji-naranja, pues hacer que su espalda tocase la duela no sólo hacía que el golpe de Heishi palpitase de nuevo, sino que las heridas desinfectabas ardían un poco también.

―¡Falta por empujar, Shutsu! ―escuchó al hombre recalcar, mientras era ayudada por la oji-marrón a levantarse de nuevo.

En un principio, la extranjera se sorprendió por no haber notado a los demás integrantes de Shutsu gritar ante su "inocencia"; usualmente todos los miembros fuera buscaban una excusa para que la violación fuese responsable del otro equipo. Una risilla se escapó de su garganta tras recordar que se encontraba en Japón, no en América.

―Lo siento. ―escuchó a la azabache decir.

Dado a que la oji-marrón se encontraba de espaldas y Katomi se había girado para entrar en el saque de banda, esta última se giró de nuevo para responderle a la Emperatriz, pero tras girarse se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando a sus compañeras. Mientras ella retomaba dirección hacia el árbitro, Shōsha mantuvo su mirada avergonzada ante sus jugadoras― S-sé haber dicho que utilizar el "Ishō" iba a lograr penetrar en Tensai ―comenzó a explicar derrotada―, por lo que me disculpo ante el…

―Capitana ―la voz de su Pívot de primero, Shakai, le interrumpió en un tono calmado―, las que deben de disculparse somos nosotras ―exclamó, sorprendiendo a la mayor al captar las cortas afirmaciones de las otras tres―; perdónenos por no haber sido suficientemente perspicaces y dejar que la americana le bloquease.

―Chisato habla por nosotras también, Hachiko ―Kurosu habló también, acercándosele a la menor y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de esta última―. Sigue usándolo, nosotras te abriremos paso. ―le declaró, recibiendo una corta pero segura afirmación de parte de la Escolta.

Gracias a que estaban bastante cerca de la canasta de Tensai, no tomó mucho tiempo para que Shutsu tomara el balón.

Después de que Shuyō obtuviese el pase de parte de la peli-naranja, Shashin realizó una 'pantalla' para que Shōsha robara el objeto. Sus demás chicas le abrieron el paso para que pudiese realizar su mejor tiro, a lo que eligió un tiro de tres. Antes de posicionarse en la dicha línea, la azabache observó ambos lados para ver si no había nadie que le detuviese; tras darse cuenta que estaba libre, se impulsó para realizar el tiro, pero en cuestión de instantes ya tenía a la oji-naranja saltando para bloquear el tiro.

―Akashi Seijūrō tenía problemas con su estatura.

A pesar de que Katomi fuese alta, a la capitana de Shutsu le parecía imposible que una chica pudiese salir de donde fuera que fuese y detuviera un balón ya prácticamente en el aire.

Shōsha escuchó como la capitana de Tensai recibía el balón segundos antes de que todas regresaran a la ofensiva. Fueron unos segundos en los que ella se quedó congelada. Ya habían sido varias veces en las que la americana la burlaba, bloqueaba o detenía en algún movimiento. ¿Acaso no era lo bastante buena para que escapara de la menor? ¿Acaso la peli-naranja era mucho mejor que ella y sólo se estaba burlando de ella? ¿Al igual que los demás prodigios?

―No.

La respuesta a todas sus preguntas era: no.

Katomi no se estaba burlando de ella, su sonrisa lo delataba; ella no podía pensar igual que los otros cinco, pues no estuvo con ellos; no era ni un poco mejor que ella, era imposible que una "mocosa" egresada venciese a la mejor Emperatriz. Con ese último pensamiento en mente, la oji-marrón chasqueó por última vez su lengua y corrió a más no poder hacia donde la peli-naranja estaba acercándose a su canasta.

Katomi se maldijo a sí misma por haberse olvidado completamente que la mayor podía incrementar su velocidad, pero no se sorprendió al tenerla a un lado e intentando detener su entrada.

―Aunque ―la voz de la más alta hizo que Shōsha girase su mirada hacia ella, pero manteniendo la velocidad y atención en el objeto que poseía la más alta―, no sólo ayudé a los cinco prodigios.

Por poco la más baja no alcanza a detenerse para cuando la extranjera detuvo considerablemente la velocidad.

―Nijimura Shūzō quería una nueva entrada de ataque.

Volviendo a incrementar su velocidad, la oji-naranja atravesó fácilmente a la Emperatriz y a la número catorce que se le estaban acercando para bloquearle, sólo para darle el pase a su capitana y que esta última anotase tres puntos más a favor de su equipo.

Después de soltar un cansado jadeo, la mayor giró su mirada hacia el marcador: ambos equipos se encontraban con noventa y un puntos, quedando menos de cinco minutos para que terminase el encuentro. Tenía que idear algo para vencer a la segunda Emperatriz y tenía que hacerlo rápido, pero aquel pensar se vio interrumpido tras escuchar como su entrenadora pedía su cuarto tiempo fuera.

Los dos equipos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares; mientras que en la banca de Tensai había felicitaciones y aclamaciones, en la de Shutsu el silencio derrotado llenaba las gargantas de todas las presentes. La única que parecía tener algo que decir era la joven mánager de segundo año, por lo que la castaña-media se aclaró la garganta y atrajo la atención de las demás hacia ella― Sé perfectamente que a ninguna de ustedes le gusta recibir consejos de parte mía ―la oji-ámbar empezó―, pero le hice una promesa a Chikan-san ―continuó, nombrando a la ya graduada vieja mánager―, por lo que les ayudaré diciendo que Katomi posee una debilidad ―la chica de piel de tono miel escuchó como todas se quedaban con cortos gritos atascados en su garganta, pero ella hizo un ademán con la mano para que aguardaran―, al igual que su hermana, Katomi tiene problemas de visión ―comenzó a explicar, manteniendo la atención de todas clavada en ella―. Hasta ahora, ella se ha mantenido a una distancia sumamente cerca para mantenerse al margen de quien posee el balón.

―Entonces, Michibiku ―la Emperatriz llamó a su mánager, quien se giró hacia la azabache―, lo que debemos de hacer es mantenerla a la mayor distancia lejos del balón, ¿es eso? ―la mayor preguntó, a lo que la castaña asintió segura. Shōsha le devolvió la acción antes de voltearse hacia las otra cuatro titulares―. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes? ―les cuestionó.

―Hai. ―el cuarteto respondió en unísono, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la mayor.

En el mismo instante en que el árbitro llamó a ambas escuelas, la oji-marrón se levantó de la banca, siendo imitada por las menores― Muy bien ―exclamó en un tono seguro―, ¡Shutsu, déjalas fuera!―.

―¡Hai! ―y dicho su lema, las mejores Reinas se adentraron una vez más a la cancha.

Shutsu comenzó con el ataque de inmediato: Tobari recibió el balón de parte de su Base, haciendo que esta primera emprendiera carrera a la parte externa de la mitad de Tensai. Katomi se confundió al ver como sus contrincantes abandonaban su fama del juego interno y se dirigían a los exteriores. Al mismo tiempo que ella se dirigía hacia la número nueve para robar la bola y veía como esta última mandaba el objeto hacia el otro extremo, se dio cuenta de lo que sus oponentes trataban de hacer.

Mientras las provenientes de Shiga penetraban por el exterior, todas sonrieron ante el hecho de haber descubierto una forma de vencer a la peli-naranja. Pese a que las otras cuatro eran rápidas y ágiles, no se comparaban a la americana. Shōsha se escapó del bloqueo de Heishi y se dirigió hacia la línea de tres; después de recibir el balón de parte de su Pívot, la azabache se giró para realizar el tiro, aunque algo andaba mal: ¿desde cuándo era marcada por la Ala-Pívot de Tensai?

Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de la menor para cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa y terror en el rostro de la número cuatro― Alejar el balón es una muy buena táctica ―la más baja exclamó mientras levantaba ambos brazos para detener el tiro de la oji-marrón―, si cierto jugador expulsado no me hubiera enseñado una estrategia ―mientras ambas chicas saltaban, dos jugadoras de Shutsu se posicionaban a los lados para detener cualquier escape―; al igual que yo enseñé, algunos me enseñaron. ―pero en lugar de tomar el objeto en posesión, la americana se lo lanzó a su Base, quien dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la canasta de Shutsu.

―Haizaki Shōgo me enseñó a mantener la atención en los jugadores más cercanos y así descifrar hacia donde dirigirán el balón.

Sin esperar alguna reacción de parte de la mayor, la oji-naranja siguió a sus demás compañeras. Yūgana clavó por segunda vez, en todo el partido, la bola dentro del aro para ser bajada con ayuda de la peli-naranja, haciendo que Tensai estuviese por fin a dos puntos más arriba que Shutsu.

No había forma de describir la alegría del par de viejos amigos de la extranjera, puesto que el más alto se encontraba al borde de quedarse afónico por la fuerza con la que soltaba gritos cada vez que la chica realizaba cualquiera acción en la cancha mientras que el pelirrojo comenzaba a sentir ardor en sus palmas gracias a la velocidad con la que aplaudía ante los movimientos de la chica. La vista de Midorima se desvió un segundo hacia el objeto que reposaba en su asiento (él se encontraba de pie, pues la emoción de todo el público fue tanta que todos los espectadores se levantaron, impidiéndole ver el proseguir del juego), y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro para cuando supo que estaba por entregárselo a Katomi en cuestión de minutos.

Fue cuando solamente quedaba un minuto que la desesperación de Shutsu se tornó en enfoque: sin elegir algún patrón de ataque, las mejores Reinas se dirigieron a la canasta de Tensai, formulando la mejor táctica sin siquiera decirla. Shōsha iba directamente a un Uno a Uno, pero le devolvió el balón a su Alero al estar pies enfrente de Katomi. Esta última estaba por ir tras la castaña-media cuando la número catorce detuvo su paso con ayuda de una pantalla. Shashin entró por el centro con dirección al tablero, pero cuando Okubyōna y Yūgana aparecieron para detener su tiro, le entregó el balón a su capitana y Escolta, quien se colocó en la línea de tres y logró obtener los puntos a su equipo, dejándolas de nuevo arriba de Tensai por solamente un punto.

―¡Esto se acaba ahora, Tensai! ―la oji-marrón declaró en un tono de concentración.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de sus contrincantes, las residentes de la prefectura de Kansai regresaron a su extremo para jugar en la defensiva.

Cuarenta segundos era el tiempo que quedaba de juego y ningún lado tenía pensado jugar tiempo extra.

Al igual que su Emperatriz, las cuatro titulares de Tensai corrieron detrás de la peli-naranja, la cual poseía el balón. En el instante en que entraron a la mitad de Shutsu, todas se dispersaron, dejando a la Ala-Pívot entrar directamente. Ambas Emperatrices se quedaron de frente de nuevo, dando inicio a una batalla de ases: las dos chicas se olvidaron completamente de su alrededor y comenzaron a pelear por la posesión del balón. Pasaron unos segundos para cuando Katomi logró burlarla y le dio el pase a su Alero, el cual fue interceptado por la Ala-Pívot contraria.

Ambos equipos se dirigieron hacia el otro extremo, todas las jugadoras siguiendo al par de Emperatrices. La peli-naranja fue burlada por la azabache, pues esta última detuvo un poco el paso y rodeó a la menor, para dejar que su Pívot la detuviera. Creyendo que ya no había nadie detrás de ella, Shōsha saltó para realizar un tiro de bandeja, pero Heishi apareció desde detrás y bloqueó la acción.

Inmediatamente después de tener el balón en manos, la encrespada lo lanzó hacia el otro extremo― ¡Capitana! ―la morena le gritó a la castaña, la cual ya se encontraba corriendo para atrapar el objeto.

Veinticinco segundos y el balón se encontraba en posesión de Shuyō, pero este fue enviado hacia la Base. La oji-azul no formuló ninguna estrategia y sólo corrió hacia la canasta de Shutsu. Ya estaba cerca de la línea de tres cuando sintió que alguien le arrebataba la bola desde atrás; la rubia miró por sobre su hombro y observó asustada como Kurosu obtenía el objeto. Yūgana estaba por detener el paso de la oji-miel cuando esta última lanzó el objeto hacia donde su capitana se encontraba.

Shōsha no vio necesidad en atrapar el balón, puesto que aquello le iba a quitar tiempo, por lo que continuó con la fuerza del lanzamiento de su jugadora y continuó driblando devuelta a la canasta enemiga. Rebasando ya la línea de tres, la oji-marrón miró de reojo como la encrespada se le acercaba para detener su lanzamiento por segunda vez, pero no se lo iba a permitir. Ella saltó de la misma forma que lo hizo anteriormente, siendo seguida por la más alta. Heishi abrió más de lo usual sus ojos al ver como el brazo de la azabache que sostenía el Balón bajaba por su espalda y el objeto pasaba a la otra mano. La oji-marrón sonrió satisfecha después de notar como aquel último tiro no podía ser detenido, por lo que soltó el balón y esperó a que entrase.

Estaban a doce segundos.

Cuando vio aquella cabellera anaranjada, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar molesta, observando como su tiro era detenido y enviado hacia la Escolta de Tensai. Katomi esperó a que su capitana ya tuviera el objeto y emprendió carrera. Dado a que todas se encontraban debajo del tablero de Tensai, la extranjera tenía el paso libre. Shuyō le dio el pase devuelta y le siguió desde cerca junto con las otras tres.

Seis segundos.

La oji-naranja estaba ya en el aire y cerca de realizar un mate cuando Shōsha apareció delante de ella con ambos brazos listos para detener el tiro― ¡No lo harás! ―gritó con una expresión decidida.

De un instante a otro, la menor acercó de nuevo el balón hacia sí misma y cambió a un tiro "normal".

―Aomine Daiki aprendió una peculiar forma de tirar.

Los ojos marrones de la más baja se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como el cuerpo de la americana se inclinaba hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que levantaba ambos brazos para tirar. Su cuerpo estaba literalmente paralelo al suelo cuando lanzó el objeto sobre los brazos de la vieja mejor Emperatriz.

Un segundo y el balón entró en el aro.

Katomi se sorprendió al darse cuenta como había perdido el equilibrio, pues ya no podía volver a incorporarse, aunque eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. En el instante en que ella cayó de espaldas contra la duela, todo el edificio se quedó en un completo silencio instantes antes de que las serpentinas y demás cintas fuesen disparadas de sus contenedores.

―¡Felicidades, Preparatoria Tensai! ―después de que la mujer gritara feliz por el micrófono, todos los observadores que aún yacían sobre sus asientos se levantaron gritando y aplaudiendo eufóricos mientras que los que ya estaban de pie comenzaron a saltar e imitar las acciones anteriores.

Ambos ojos anaranjados de la Ala-Pívot permanecían completamente abiertos, pero los regresó a la normalidad tras escuchar el grito de alegría de su entrenador. Mientras reía para sí misma, observó como una mano le era extendida para ayudarla a ponerse de pie; tras tomarla, sintió como era levantada bruscamente segundos antes de que la dueña la envolviera con ambos brazos en un alegre abrazo. Sorprendentemente aquella jugadora era Shuyō, quien atrapó a la más alta en aquella inesperada acción.

―Lo hiciste, americana. ―escuchó la voz alegre pero quebrada de la castaña.

La más alta se sorprendió increíblemente al ver algunas lágrimas en el rostro de su capitana, pero no sólo en el de ella: Heishi, Okubyōna, Yūgana, Shijima, Odayaka…, todos los miembros de su equipo soltaban lágrimas de alegría. No pasaron ni diez segundos para cuando las otras tres titulares principales se unieron al abrazo, siendo seguidas por las otras cinco en la banca, luego por su mánager y finalmente por su entrenador (quien se abrió paso entre todas y rodeó con ambos brazos a su mejor chica).

Shijima entonces sintió como alguien le llamaba por el hombro, por lo que se giró hacia el dueño y se encontró con un hombre de edad avanzada, quien tenía en manos el trofeo de la Inter-Escolar. Cuando todas sintieron como el mayor se alejaba de Katomi, su mirada se posó en este primero. El azabache tomó el premio en manos y se lo tendió a la Emperatriz. En el instante en que la extranjera tuvo el objeto en posesión (el cual era una copa dorada con una corona impresa en el centro, mientras que en la punta había un balón del mismo color), todos los demás la levantaron en brazos y comenzaron a lanzarla por el aire.

Duraron así por unos segundos cuando escucharon entre todo el festejo, como alguien se aclaraba fuertemente la garganta detrás suyo; todos se voltearon al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con las cinco titulares de Shutsu. Bajaron a la peli-naranja de sus brazos e hicieron que esta última quedara de frente a la azabache.

―Pese a todo lo que sucedió en el partido, pese a haber creído que mi habilidad sobrepasaba a la tuya, pese a nunca antes haberte enfrentado ―la mirada de la más joven tenía una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo al escuchar el tono de rabia con el que la oji-marrón hablaba, haciendo que los demás detrás de ella mantuvieran esa misma expresión―, demostraste ser la mejor ―y dicho eso, ambas Emperatrices estrecharon manos solo para que en realidad intercambiaran puestos―. Tengo una idea ―Shōsha dijo de repente, haciendo que todos la observaran curiosos―, ¿qué opinan si todos vamos a la pizzería más cercana? ―preguntó inesperadamente, ganándose las sonrisas de casi todos los demás―. Shutsu invita. ―y mientras recibía alegres afirmaciones de parte de Tensai, la segunda mejor Emperatriz comenzó a temblar por el aura molesta que emanaba su entrenadora desde detrás.

Mientras que ambos equipos se dirigían a sus bancas respectivas, el público comenzó a dispersarse y a salir del gimnasio.

Katomi levantó ligeramente su mirada hacia donde sus dos amigos varones se encontraban, notando como Akashi le hacía un ademan indicándole que se tenía que retirar, para luego realizar uno en el que le iba a llamar más tarde; para cuando volteó hacia Midorima, un grito de sorpresa se escapó de su garganta al observar como el japonés sostenía un gran ramo de rosas. La oji-naranja negó divertida con la cabeza para ya dirigirse hacia su lado.

Todas sus compañeras se encontraban felicitándose las unas a las otras y ella estaba por unírseles, pero una familiar música le hizo girar su atención hacia su bolso y comenzar a buscar su celular. Tras tenerlo en manos, observó el contacto que le estaba llamando y sonrió al ver la imagen de aquella mujer― Al… ―pero un agudo grito de la otra parte de la línea le hizo guardar silencio y sujetar fuertemente su oído derecho. Para cuando pudo controlar su ligero dolor de cabeza, la mujer seguía gritando alegre―. Déjame adivinar: viste el partido por el canal japonés.

 _―Y no te equivocas, hermanita, el juego estuvo increíble; aunque aquel último tiro se vio doloroso. ¿No te lastimaste la espalda? Por cierto, ¿cómo estás después de lo del tablero? Se pudo ver como comenzaste a sangrar; espero y no haya sido peligroso. Regresando al último tiro, rayos, fue fantástico. ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ¿Eh? Ni siquiera te vi hacer eso nunca aquí en América._

―Calma, hermanita ―la peli-naranja habló para hacer que la mayor guardase un poco de silencio ante todas sus preguntas y remarcaciones―. No me lastimé con la última caída, estoy bien con lo del acrílico, mi mánager logró desinfectarme.

 _―Eso lo sabe medio país, Kat, se logró escuchar perfectamente tu grito de dolor._

―Muy graciosa ―Katomi exclamó con un pequeño tono de molestia en su voz al mismo tiempo que se colgaba su bolsa en un hombro y emprendía camino detrás de su equipo―. Sobre el último tiro, solamente diré que se lo enseñé a un amigo mío ―le respondió su última pregunta segundos antes que el equipo de Shutsu se acerca a ellos, mezclándose unas con otras y dejando que ambos entrenadores y ambos mánagers pudieran conversar también―. Me alegro que hayas visto la final.

 _―¿Y perdérmela? ¡Jamás! Ya es mucho con que no esté allá contigo, no voy a defraudarte más con no ver tu final._

―Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por seguir en Los Ángeles; tienes trabajo y te es imposible. ―la americana sonrió de lado al ver como Shōsha se le acercaba para conversar, por lo que le hizo un ademán para que esperase un momento.

 _―Aun así, eso no hace que me quede tranquila. ¡Oye! ¿S-segura que tienes tiempo o te llamo al rato para no interrumpirte en lo que estés haciendo?_

La extranjera se quedó unos momentos buscando la respuesta; cierto era que todavía tenía a la azabache esperando impaciente por la atención de la más alta, también iba a tener que responder cientos de preguntas de los entrevistadores que les esperaban detrás de la puerta de salida, al igual que algunos fotógrafos que esperaban emocionados por capturar a las dos mejores Reinas; y por último, era seguro que tenía que buscar a sus dos amigos y pasar un poco de tiempo con ellos (iba a visitar por tercera vez la Academia Rakuzan para recibir felicitaciones de los integrantes, incluyendo a Akashi; por otro lado, iba a recibir el ramo que Midorima le llevó y escuchar sus felicitaciones también), pero se dio cuenta que no había hablado con ella durante dos largas semanas, gracias al trabajo de la mayor, y tal vez no iban a volver a conversar por otras largas semanas más, por lo que decidió que lo demás podía esperar, pero su familia era primero.

― ** _For you, sister, I've my whole time._** ―y dicho aquello, los dos equipos atravesaron las puertas, dando fin a la Inter-Escolar.

* * *

 **¡Y sí terminamos la Inter-Escolar femenil! ¡Bravo! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero y haya sido de su agrado esta última parte, puesto que me costó un trabajo hacerla. AmA. En este capítulo, ¿conocimos a alguien nuevo? C-creo que sí. ¡Esperen! *revisa la parte* Pues parece que solamente a la mánager de Shutsu (jaja, y eso que solo mencione su apellido :v lol): mánager Michibiku. Gracias. ¡Uh! Hoy pudimos conocer un poquito más de la relación de Kati con su hermana, eso me alegra. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, sólo lo de siempre: muchas gracias por leer y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	19. Celebración

**Recomendación Musical: "Solace" – Audiomachine**

* * *

―¿Qué ganamos?

―¡La Inter-Escolar!

―¿Qué ganamos?

―¡La Inter-Escolar!

―¿Qué ganamos?

―¡La Inter-Escolar!

―¿Qué…?

―Kati, es la milésima vez que le preguntas a un transeúnte eso.

―Lo sé, Shin-chan, es sólo que me encanta hacerlo. Observa: ¿qué ganamos?

―¡La Inter-Escolar!

―¿Ves?

Midorima se limitó a rodar los ojos y dejar que una risilla se escapara de su boca mientras que la peli-naranja a su lado continuaba haciendo la misma pregunta a cualquier persona que se le acercara a ambos, manteniendo sus dos brazos arriba y una orgullosa sonrisa en rostro.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde las finales de la Inter-Escolar femenil y el equipo Tensai (junto con el oji-verde), había regresado a Tokio la tarde anterior. Dado a que los autobuses se habían visto envueltos en un horrible tráfico, pudieron regresar ya cuando comenzaba a anochecer. Gracias a aquello, ninguno de los estudiantes se presentó a clases, cosa que tenían justificada las chicas, pero con la que iba a tener que lidiar el único varón cuando llegara.

Ambos habían salido de sus departamentos y se encontraron en la entrada de su edificio; ya que sus institutos se encontraban por la misma dirección, decidieron ir juntos.

En el instante en el que el japonés observó a Katomi, logró notar que mantenía la misma expresión de los dos días anteriores: orgullosa y alegre. Pero su rostro no era lo único que expresaba su felicidad: gracias a que el partido había salido en televisión nacional, la mayoría de la gente murmuraba cosas increíbles de la joven americana. Todo comenzó cuando la pareja tuvo que tomar las escaleras, puesto que el elevador se encontraba averiado, y se encontraron con los demás vecinos; la americana tomó las felicitaciones a su favor y comenzó a hacer la misma pregunta para recibir la misma respuesta y no sólo fue con los residentes del edificio: en el parque enfrente, en todas las cuadras que cruzaban, en las tiendas y locales en las que caminando frente a, en las dos escuelas medias que pasaron, y en las calles por las que los ciclistas y los automovilistas conducían.

Ya se encontraban a unas dos cuadras de Shūtoku y la más baja continuaba con la misma pregunta para todos los desconocidos con los que se cruzaban.

―¡Katomi-cchi! ―cierto grito agudo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y girarse junto con su amiga hacia el dueño.

Los ojos de los dos se abrieron en sorpresa al observar a aquel oji-dorado acercándoseles alegre, solo que la expresión de la chica mostraba alegría mientras que la del japonés estaba llena de molestia.

―Ryō-chan.― La mayor exclamó alegre cuando tenía al más bajo a unos pies de distancia, pero este último no le respondió, en cambio la rodeó con sus dos brazos, formando un abrazo que la sorprendió por completo y dejó a un molesto peli-verde a un lado.

―¡Muchas felicidades, Katomi-cchi! ―el rubio exclamó alegre para luego mirar de reojo al creyente de Oha-Asa―. Hola, Midorima-cchi. ―le saludó también.

―Kise. ―el oji-verde se limitó a nombrarlo al mismo tiempo que se reacomodaba los lentes sobre su nariz.

Para cuando los más bajos se separaron del abrazo, repentinamente apareció el otro titular de primero de Shūtoku, asustando al oji-verde desde atrás. Después de sonreírle de manera infantil al Escolta, Takao se giró hacia la extranjera― Kat-chan, muchas felici… ―pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas en el instante en el que el azabache observó algo peculiar sobre la nariz de la chica. Mientras soltaba un grito de sorpresa, levantó una mano hacia la más alta―. ¿Usas lentes? ―le preguntó incrédulo.

La sonrisa de la peli-naranja se borró de pronto y en su lugar apareció una expresión seria― Sí, Kazu-chan, mi vista es pobre y necesito lentes. ―le respondió con un tono irritado.

Al mismo tiempo que Kise le hacía unas cuantas burlas al molesto zurdo, el oji-pizarra mantenía una mirada de confusión― Entonces, ¿por qué nunca antes te había visto con ellos? ―volvió a preguntar.

Katomi suspiró rendida ante su segunda pregunta y lo expresó con una mirada irritada― Porque sólo los uso para leer o escribir ―respondió, tratando de controlar su tono―, no puedo jugar con ellos porque se me resbalan; sigo sin entender como a este sujeto no le sucede. ―exclamó, refiriéndose al japonés que se encontraba gritando molesto por las burlas del rubio.

Takao rio ligeramente a la forma en la que la más alta señalaba al peli-verde, pero cesó ésta tras recordar que no le había entregado su presente― Oi, Kat-chan ―la llamó con un tono divertido, haciéndola regresar su atención a él―, ¡sorpresa! ―y enseñándole el objeto que ocultaba detrás de su espalda, el azabache sonrió alegre a la expresión de la americana―. Felicidades por haber ganado la Inter-Escolar. ―exclamó.

La chica trató de controlar algún grito con ayuda de sus manos cubriendo su boca, pero retiró estas y dejó que un suspiro alegre saliera― K-Kazu-chan ―murmuró mientras tomaba la gorra en posesión―, ¿a q-qué se debe esto? ―le preguntó confundida.

El azabache sonrió satisfecho y señaló la parte delantera del presente― "La Número Uno" ―leyó lo que se dibujaba en esa parte. Se la tendió devuelta a la más alta y le esbozó una sonrisa aún más amplia―. Para la mejor Emperatriz. ―dichas esas últimas palabras, ambos prodigios dejaron de pelear y centraron toda su atención hacia el otro par.

Al mismo tiempo que la mayor murmuraba un agradecimiento, el oji-pizarra movió su mirada hacia el reloj de muñeca que traía consigo segundos antes de soltar un corto grito de sorpresa― ¡Demonios! ¡Ya es tarde! ―exclamó con la misma expresión, enseñando que sólo faltaban diez minutos para que las clases comenzaran.

Los otros tres soltaron unos gritos y siguieron andando a una mayor velocidad.

―No es que me importe, Kise ―Midorima llamó al oji-dorado de repente, quien volteó curioso hacia su viejo amigo―, pero, ¿no deberías estar en Kaijō ahora? ―le preguntó.

Kise asintió de manera energética a su pregunta― Y no te equivocas, Midorima-cchi ―afirmó en un tono infantil―, es sólo que le pedí faltar hoy a Kasamatsu-Senpai. ―le explicó al parecer no sólo al peli-verde, sino a los otros dos que se habían metido curiosos en la conversación.

―Ya veo ―Katomi exclamó―, aunque es extraño que un miembro del "Comité Disciplinario" deje fa…

―¡Kise! ―un grito externo hizo que todo el grupo detuviera su paso y se girara hacia el dueño de aquella voz, pero antes de poder voltearse por completo, aquel azabache le propinó una patada al rubio y lo derribó.

El trío detrás sólo se quedó observando perplejo al mismo tiempo que el recién llegado tomaba al menor por la cabellera y lo hacía mirar hacia él.

―¿Creíste que no te iba a encontrar? ―le preguntó molesto―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre faltar en fechas de pruebas y venir a Tokio para…? ¿Para qué demonios viniste a Tokio? ―volvió a preguntar sin esperar una respuesta de la primera.

El rubio aún trataba de recuperarse del primer golpe, por lo que sólo miró al oji-azul― Kasamatsu-Senpai ―exclamó en un tono infantil―, fue para felicitar a Katomi-cchi por la Inter-Escolar. ―le respondió.

Kasamatsu entonces miró de reojo a la peli-naranja, quien sonrió amigable y levantó una mano en forma de saludo hacia el capitán de Kaijō, el cual ya había conocido a la chica gracias al oji-dorado; el azabache no pudo contener mucho la mirada en ella y la devolvió hacia su jugador― E-esa no es excusa para irte ―lo regañó en un tono nervioso y con un notorio sonrojo en su rostro―, ahora mismo nos vamos. ―y sin esperar alguna reacción más, el oji-azul corrió lejos del futuro agarre de la americana y jaló consigo al menor.

―Pero, ¡Kasamatsu-Senpai! ―el trío escuchó como el oji-dorado gritaba suplicante―. ¡Ya no vamos a llegar! ―exclamó mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por la parte trasera de su camiseta.

Pero el mayor no pareció escucharlo, lo único que quería era alejarse de aquella jugadora, puesto que él no era capaz de hablar con una chica y no sonrojarse o ponerse nervioso― ¡No me interesa! ―le gritó devuelta.

Tras unos estrujes más, Kise se rindió ante el agarre de su superior y levantó ambos brazos en señal de derrota― ¡Katomi-cchi! ―le gritó por última vez a su amiga―. ¡Felicidades! ―y dicho eso, el par desapareció por una cuadra lejos de donde los demás estaban.

La primera lista para articular alguna palabra fue Katomi, pero esta última cerró de nuevo su propia boca y soltó una corta risilla. Después de atraer la mirada de los otros dos, todos emprendieron el paso de vuelta― En un principio me había preocupado mucho, Shin-chan ―exclamó, haciendo que el apodado girase toda su mirada hacia ella mientras que Takao se limitó a mirar de reojo al par―, creía que todos ustedes se habían distanciado, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no fue así ―dichas esas palabras, la mirada de la más baja se volteó hacia la del oji-verde, mostrándole una orgullosa y alegre sonrisa―; a pesar de convertirse en enemigos dentro de la cancha, ustedes siguen siendo grandes amigos, ¿o no?

Los párpados de Midorima se abrieron más de lo usual al escuchar esa última parte. Cierto era que había algo que él no le había contado a su mejor amiga, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. En el trayecto hacia Shūtoku, ambos se habían encontrado con Kagami y Kuroko, con quienes no tuvo que "actuar" mucho (dado a que no conocía ni un poco al peli-carmín y nunca se llevó muy bien con el oji-celeste); también se cruzaron con Aomine y Momoi, los cuales fue un poco más complicado el mentir; por último, el oji-dorado fue el último prodigio que se les apareció. Gracias a todos esos personajes, Katomi se había hecho una idea errónea, pero el trabajo de la 'Generación Milagrosa' era dejar que ella creyese esa mentira.

―Por supuesto que lo somos, Kati. ―el oji-verde contestó por fin, haciendo que la mayor sonriera convencida y el azabache lo mirase de manera seria.

Ninguno dijo algo más en los pasos restantes que quedaban para llegar a la entrada de Shūtoku, aunque unos titulares más de aquella escuela aparecieron cerca del trío y le felicitaron también a la americana para luego ingresar en el edificio.

―Nos veremos luego, chicos ―la oji-naranja exclamó sonriente―. Solamente quedan cuatro minutos para poder llegar ―pese a tener una gran sonrisa en rostro, la Emperatriz no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, puesto que su preparatoria se encontraba a cinco minutos…, en auto―. Adiós. ―y sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de los varones, Katomi emprendió carrera hacia su colegio.

Ambos japoneses mantuvieron su mirada en el camino por donde se había ido la extranjera segundos antes de que el más bajo tosiera un poco y llamara la atención del oji-verde― ¿'Grandes amigos'? ―preguntó en un tono sarcástico.

Midorima apartó la vista del oji-pizarra y la posó sobre su foco que traía consigo (objeto de la suerte) momentos antes de que sacara sus cintas de uno de sus bolsillos― Fue parte del pacto que hicimos en la ceremonia de graduación, Nanodayo ―comenzó al mismo tiempo que guardaba su objeto y proseguía a vendar sus dedos de la mano izquierda―; Akashi fue quien decidió realizarlo, puesto que él creía que Kati iba a regresar ―el suave sonido de las cintas siendo cortadas atrajeron la mirada de Takao, antes de devolverla hacia el Escolta y encontrarlo con una expresión diferente a la que tenía al estar con la americana―, sus palabras fueron: "Katomi va a regresar y cuando lo haga, todos nosotros le ocultaremos nuestra verdadera forma, puesto que ella no es lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar la verdad de los prodigios". ―tras recitar esas palabras, el par se encaminó en completo silencio hacia el interior del edificio.

.

.

.

Tal y como lo había pensado, en el instante en que apareció delante de los principales (cinco minutos después de la hora de entrada), todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella. Al principio, la Ala-Pívot tuvo una expresión de vergüenza, pero esta desapareció al observar como todo el equipo de baloncesto femenil se le acercaba. Estaba dispuesta a preguntar algo, pero algunos miembros se detuvieron detrás de ella y otros a los costados.

Al mismo tiempo que Mein se les acercaba, la chica sintió como alguien le golpeaba en la nuca― Llegas tarde. ―escuchó a la responsable antes de encontrarse con los ojos marrones-claro de Shuyō.

Katomi estaba lista para pedir una explicación cuando escuchó como el director se aclaraba la garganta para atraer la atención y mirada de todos, triunfando en aquello― Tal y como Shuyō declaró, ustedes se volvieron las mejores de todo Japón ―el castaño-claro empezó―, por lo que nos enorgullece saber que su trofeo yacerá dentro de nuestras instalaciones. ―en el instante en el que él exclamó la última parte, aplausos fuertes y gritos ensordecedores confirmaron las palabras del principal.

Shijima, al igual que sus jugadoras, sonrió orgulloso ante las palabras de su jefe momentos antes de recordar a la chica que traía consigo el trofeo― Katomi ―le llamó a la chica, quien movió su sonriente rostro hacia él―, el trofeo. ―exclamó.

De un segundo a otro, la sonrisa dibujada en los labios de la peli-naranja desapareció. Ella sujetó fuertemente la correa de su mochila y comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás, teniendo todas las miradas sobre ella― ¿E-el t-trofeo? ―tartamudeó nerviosa, dirigiéndose un poco más rápido a la salida al ver el cambio en el rostro de su entrenador―. Sí, pues…, esto…, está…, en mi casa. ―y mientras escuchaba los gritos molestos del azabache y su capitana, y las burlas de sus demás compañeras, Katomi emprendió carrera devuelta a su departamento, dispuesta a llevar el premio antes de que la asesinaran.

.

.

.

Ambas amigas se encontraban con la mirada desviada, por lo que se exaltaron al sentir un par de manos reposándose sobre sus hombros. La primera en girarse fue la rubia, quien se encontró con la expresión victoriosa y maliciosa de su capitana, una mirada divertida de la encrespada y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la otra rubia.

―¿Por qué tan distraídas? ―Shuyō preguntó mientras se colocaba su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros y les indicaba a las otras dos chicas de segundo que la siguieran.

Yūgana miró un momento a la castaña antes de devolver toda su atención al interior de aquella vitrina― Estábamos viendo las fotos que nos tomaron. ―le respondió.

Todas giraron su vista hacia donde la Base la tenía, encontrándose no sólo con el trofeo de la Inter-Escolar femenil (el cual fue traído por la oji-naranja veinte minutos después de salir corriendo en la mañana), sino también unas cuantas fotografías: la más grande era de todo el equipo, desde las titulares principales, hasta las otras cinco, incluso Shijima y Odayaka aparecieron en ella; la segunda tenía a las titulares principales de Tensai junto a las de Shutsu, la tercera consistía de la nueva Emperatriz sosteniendo el mismísimo trofeo, teniendo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro; pero la que más les atraía era la última, en donde estaban solamente ellas cinco mirando a la cámara, Shuyō y Okubyōna aún con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, Heishi revolviendo el cabello de Yūgana y Katomi estaba sobre todas, mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Una corta risilla se escapó de la boca de la capitana, quien revolvió la cabellera de las dos chicas de primero― Sus entrenamientos brindaron frutos, novatas ―exclamó orgullosa―, el siguiente paso es la Copa de Invierno ―y declarando aquello, la Escolta se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas―. ¡Hoy no hay entrenamiento! ¡Nos vemos, Reinas! ―gritó mientras se alejaba―. Cierta rara hermana mía tiene planeada una "salida de compras" y me obligó a ir o sino elegía por mí. ―les explicó.

―¡T-te acompaño, Yuna-chan! ―Okubyōna gritó de repente, atrayendo la atención de las otras tres titulares, y haciendo que la capitana detuviera su paso y se girase hacia ella―. M-mi hermano invitó a todos sus amigos a una cena ―exclamó también―, traducción: él tiene planeado recibirme con globos de a-agua y algunas cintas. ―después de que Shuyō riera de manera burlona, el par desapareció tras las puertas del edificio.

Heishi soltó un corto bufido y se giró hacia las menores― En mi caso, yo sólo tengo que lidiar con mis abuelos intentar no desmayarse por los, literalmente, susurros de felicitación. ―al igual que con la castaña y la rubia, la oji-marrón se despidió del par y salió por donde las primeras habían cruzado.

Katomi y Yūgana fueron las únicas que se quedaron en aquel pasillo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para cuando la oji-zafiro se giró para quedar frente a la más alta. Esta última soltó un divertido suspiro y miró de manera sarcástica a su amiga― Déjame adivinar: ¿familia fácil de emocionar? ―preguntó.

―Peor que eso ―la vice-capitana exclamó―. Mis padres se abalanzaron contra mí con un millón de abrazos y besos cuando llegué a casa mientras que mi hermano me levantó a la una de la mañana sólo para estrellar mi rostro contra un pastel de queso ―corrigió en un tono un poco molesto―, y hoy los tres decidieron hacer un "paseo familiar" para celebrar la victoria ―Yūgana estaba lista para despedirse de la americana cuando tuvo curiosidad si su amiga tenía algo planeado―. ¿Tú piensas celebrar con alguien más? ―le preguntó curiosa.

La respuesta se quedó atascada en la garganta de la mayor, puesto que en realidad sus planes consistían en dar un largo paseo en el paisaje urbano del centro de Tokio, intentar contactar con la única familia que residía en América, almorzar en algún establecimiento de comida rápida y finalizar con rentar algunas películas de comedia para ver hasta la media noche. Estaba por decirle la verdad a la japonesa, pero supo que, conociéndola, iba a querer invitarla en su celebración familiar, pero no podía, puesto que era eso: familiar.

―Claro que sí, Ma-chan ―exclamó, intentando de ocultar la verdad―, hace rato me llegó un mensaje de Shin-chan diciendo que se cancelaba su práctica y que había hecho reservaciones en un restaurante de postres. ―mintió en un tono convencedor.

Yūgana se quedó unos instantes viendo si la extranjera no le estaba mintiendo o algo parecido, pero se dio cuenta que no era así por lo que se encogió de hombros y borró su expresión acusadora― Entonces, está bien.

Las dos comenzaron a caminar hacia fuera del edifico, pero sabían que no iban a poder regresar juntas, puesto que la menor tenía que dirigirse a un lugar diferente.

―Nos vemos mañana, Emperatriz. ―dicho eso, la rubia se encaminó por la derecha, sin mirar de nuevo hacia atrás, pasando por desapercibido que Katomi le esbozó una extraña sonrisa y se colocó su par de audífonos, lista para comenzar con su aburrido paseo por el parque más cercano.

.

.

.

Ella sabía que su tarde iba a ser completamente aburrida, pero jamás imaginó que iba a ser demasiado: durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos que se encontraba vagando por el gran parque, no había encontrado ni un alma. Era también la tercera vez que se detenía para elegir una nueva canción. Usando el hecho de haber sacado su celular, Katomi optó por averiguar si había recibido algún mensaje de parte de su hermana, pero al abrir el buzón se dio cuenta que no había nada, tal y como esperaba.

La peli-naranja conocía a la perfección el horario de la rubia, tenía al tanto lo mucho que usaba su tiempo, dejándola con muy poco para ella y la mayoría de ese último tiempo lo usaba para estar con sus estudiantes, lo que le dejaba aún menos tiempo para poder contactarle. Tras ver la bandeja de mensajes de la mujer vacía, optó por revisar los demás mensajes: había uno de Kagami, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Momoi y Akashi…, e incluso había uno de Haizaki (el cual desconocía la manera en la que había conseguido su número), todos invitándola a salir en diferentes horarios.

Katomi sonrió ante los mensajes recibidos, pero borró esta al darse cuenta que a pesar de contar con grandes amigos, desearía que su familia estuviese con ella. Cierto era que se la pasaba increíble con cada uno de ellos, pero ninguno se podía comparar a alguien de su familia, en especial a su hermana mayor.

Un agudo quejido la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo guardar de nuevo su celular (olvidando por completo volver a reproducir la canción); movió su mirada hacia la dirección proveniente del sonido, observando detenidamente una caja de cartón. Con paso lento, la americana se acercó hasta estar de frente al objeto, fue entonces que notó como lo que se encontraba en el interior comenzaba a moverse. Después de dejar que un saltito se le escapara, la americana se arrodilló frente a la caja; al abrirla, ella trató de contener un enorme grito de sorpresa tras observar al ser dentro de ella: un cachorro.

Mientras el pequeño perro movía su cola de manera alegre al ver a la chica, esta última se dispuso a observar las facciones del can: por su tamaño, parecía tener alrededor de dos o tres meses; poseía aún su pelo de cachorro, pero se podía ver que su pelaje iba a ser de un color rojizo, su cabeza era ancha y su hocico cuadrado, las orejas caídas y unos ojos pequeños de color marrón-oscuro; pero lo que le hizo averiguar su raza fueron las "arrugas" que se le formaban en el seno frontal. Aquel era un cachorro de Tosa Inu.

La principal razón de porque supo la raza, era porque su madre tenía una veterinaria en América, a donde muchos iban con sus respectivas mascotas y la mayoría de éstas eran perros, por lo que ella logró aprender de las diferentes razas. Aunque cierto era que le extrañaba ver a un cachorro bastante popular en aquel país abandonado.

Al sentir como el cachorro comenzaba a lamerle la mano, Katomi bajó de nuevo su mirada sólo para encontrarlo saliendo de la caja y jugueteando por sus brazos. Pasaron unos cuantos instantes antes de que ella lo tomara por los costados y lo acercara a su rostro. Al mismo tiempo que el perro colocaba sus patas en la cara de la peli-naranja, esta última se dio cuenta que él era bastante parecido al perro que solían tener ella y su hermana, el cual tristemente había fallecido ciertos años atrás.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea; por suerte, en su edificio permitían animales

―Trauern ―exclamó de manera decidida, haciendo que el cachorro inclinara su cabeza al escuchar ese nombre―. Tú te llamarás, Trauern, ¿entendido? ―tras preguntar aquello, el perro ladró alegre, seguido de unos movimientos más de su cola.

La chica sonrío de manera tierna ante la expresión en el rostro de su nuevo amigo, segundos antes de levantarse del pasto, sosteniendo al perro con uno de sus brazos. Después de observar por última vez la caja, la oji-naranja emprendió camino de vuelta a su departamento (olvidando los demás planes que tenía para esa tarde), pero supo que tenía que pasar a la veterinaria más cercana.

Puede que su familia estuviese bastante alejada de ella, pero eso no le impedía formar otra en aquel país.

* * *

 **¡Ah! ¡Tantas cosas que deseo decirles! La primera es, de nuevo, agradecerles por leer mi historia y empezar a seguirla; la segunda es que este capítulo era principalmente la introducción del perrito de Kati (ya había mencionado el nombre de 'Trauern' unos capítulos antes, ¿recuerdan? C-creo que fue en 'Reencuentro Verde'); y la última es más que nada una declaración…, uff…, ¿preparados?..., detesto a los perros. ¿Tengo razón para odiarlos? Sí…, pero eso es un gusto personal, no es algo que les deba molestar. Je. Espero y les haya gustado este capítulo (el siguiente será uno de mis favoritos AwA). Nos leemos luego. Chao.**


	20. Secundaria Nenki

**Recomendación Musical: "Don't Lose Hope" – Storm Sound**

* * *

Cuando ambas captaron a aquel par de estudiantes riendo y caminando por la banqueta fuera de la cafetería, la vista de la más baja se movió de inmediato al nombre yaciente sobre el suéter de ambas chicas de escuela media. En el instante en que lo leyó, no pudo evitar recordar que ahí era donde estudió la mayor, pero nunca se había dignado a explicar algo sobre su secundaria.

―Oi, Katomi ―le llamó para comenzar, haciendo que la peli-naranja desviara su atención lejos de las estudiantes y la posara sobre ella―, si no me equivoco, tú estudiaste ahí, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó segura, a lo que la americana asintió―. ¿Cómo era el equipo? ―volvió a peguntar.

La mirada anaranjada de la más alta se desvió del rostro de la castaña y se clavó sobre el envase que tenía en sus manos― Un asco ―respondió en seco―, no sólo contaba con jugadoras a las que no les importaba en lo más mínimo el baloncesto, sino que la entrenadora era igual ―le explicó a la castaña. De un instante a otro, su expresión se relajó y volvió a observar a la japonesa sentada frente a ella―. ¿A qué hora llega Naho? ―preguntó, refiriéndose a la hermana de la Escolta.

Shuyō chasqueó la lengua en señal de disgusto ante la pregunta de su Ala-Pívot― Dentro de una hora. ―respondió.

Katomi sonrío victoriosa a la respuesta de su capitana― Bien ―exclamó antes de sorber un poco de su bebida―, es tiempo de relatar mi tiempo en el equipo de baloncesto femenil de la Secundaria Nenki.

.

En el instante en que el timbre de la campana sonó por todo el lugar, cierta joven americana de primero tomó rápidamente sus cosas y salió a toda velocidad con dirección a los vestidores. No tardó mucho en cambiarse de ropa, intercambiando la falda celeste por unos bermudas violetas y la blusa gris por una jersey del mismo color. Con la misma velocidad que salió del aula, se dirigió hacia el único gimnasio que poseía la Secundaria Nenki.

Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al captar aquel edificio al mismo tiempo que recordaba las palabras que el director le había dicho a ella y sus padres en el instante en el que pisaron por primera vez el interior del lugar. Había sido una corta plática: después de que sus padres averiguaran el alto nivel educativo con el que contaba, la extranjera decidió preguntar sobre el equipo de baloncesto femenil. En un inicio, el mayor había tartamudeado un poco, pero logró controlarse a sí mismo para responder a la pregunta de la menor _―: "Hai, en efecto contamos con un club de baloncesto femenil; es el único que poseemos y…, bueno, digamos que es popular entre las demás escuelas" ―_ aquellas habían sido las palabras del azabache.

Tras ver a unas cuantas chicas entrar alegres en el edificio, Katomi aumentó aún más su velocidad y entró al lugar. Su mirada expresó sorpresa y emoción después de observar que aquel gimnasio contaba con sólo una cancha, unas gradas bajas a los costados y otras altas en el piso superior. Mientras ella se encaminaba hacia los asientos bajos, recordó que ninguna de las chicas que estaban en su clase se había unido, excusándose con el hecho de no saber jugar.

La oji-naranja estaba por saludar a las dos jugadoras que se encontraban más próximas a ella, cuando se escuchó una voz femenina llamando a todas. Las menores giraron su atención hacia donde la dueña se encontraba, observando a una mujer de mediana edad, y con una cabellera mediana y lacia de un color marrón-oscuro.

―¡Buenas tardes, chicas! ―les saludó―. Traigo noticias ―continuó antes de recibir un saludo como respuesta, haciendo que algunas se acercaran hacia ella―, las nacionales son dentro de poco y tenemos que entrenar más duro para lograr ingresar en ellas ―la oji-marrón explicó, causando que casi todas soltaran quejidos molestos y refunfuños cansados, acciones que confundieron a la extranjera―, por lo que iniciaremos con algunos Uno a Uno. ―declaró.

Al mismo tiempo que Katomi se preguntaba mentalmente el hecho de que la entrenadora no decidiese empezar con el calentamiento, varias chicas comenzaban a murmurar acerca de lo que había dicho la mujer, porque al parecer ninguna conocía el significado de un 'Uno a Uno'.

―¡Entrenadora! ―la voz de una chica, a la cual la americana no pudo divisar, llamó a la mujer―. Se refiere a juegos en pareja donde una tiene la bola y la otra la quita, ¿verdad? ―le preguntó dudosa, a lo que la mayor asintió.

Katomi trató de contener un grito molesto en su garganta al escuchar la forma en que aquella chica "explicaba" el Uno a Uno, pero captó a su entrenadora acercándosele de reojo y se olvidó por completo de aquellas palabras.

La castaña observó detenidamente a todas las chicas cuando se detuvo enfrente de la peli-naranja― ¿Tú eres la nueva? ―le preguntó, recibiendo una corta pero emocionada afirmación de parte de la chica―. Qué inesperado ―murmuró no lo suficientemente bajo como para que la joven no la escuchara, pero la mujer continuó su andar hasta observar a una castaña-clara con ojos ámbar―. Mio ―llamó a la de piel porcelana, quien se giró hacia ella―, tú contra la anaranjada. ―ordenó.

Las dos chicas se levantaron de los asientos y se encaminaron hasta un extremo de la cancha mientras la entrenadora tomaba un balón en posesión y se lo lanzaba a la de segundo. Mio levantó sus manos para atraparlo, pero el objeto golpeó sus dedos y cayó en la duela en dirección a la peli-naranja. Esta última tomó rápidamente el balón y lo dribleó un poco entre sus piernas, sorprendiendo a todas las presentes. Katomi le devolvió el objeto a la castaña, la cual se le quedó mirándole con una expresión irritada; por el aura que emanaba, la oji-naranja dedujo que era la capitana.

El pitido de inicio la sacó de sus pensamientos y se posicionó en una gran defensa. Mientras la mayor comenzaba a driblear el balón, la extranjera optó por deducir las habilidades de su oponente: la oji-ámbar era ligeramente más baja que ella (alrededor de unos tres centímetros), y su complexión era delgada, poseyendo buen físico. Observó como Mio estaba por abalanzarse contra ella, por lo que se concentró para detenerla en su ataque. Por cómo se inclinaba, estaba segura que la más baja estaba por ir a la derecha, por lo que se movió a aquella dirección…, aunque no contó con que el balón rebotaría en el pie de la castaña y este rodaría lejos del par.

Aquel juego le hizo darse cuenta que aquello era…

Los entrenamientos le hicieron darse cuenta que aquello era…

La indiferencia de la entrenadora le hizo darse cuenta que aquello era…

La actitud de las demás jugadoras le hizo darse cuenta que aquello era…

Todo aquello era una completa pérdida de tiempo y una burla al deporte.

No sólo era la 'capitana' a quien no le interesaba en lo absoluto el baloncesto, sino a todas las demás (incluyendo a la entrenadora). La única razón de porque continuaban con eso era porque muchas chicas ingresaban en el club sólo para llamar la atención de los demás chicos ingenuos o tener algo que hacer en una tarde aburrida. Esas misma razones fueron la causa de porque había dejado de ir a las prácticas desde meses atrás.

Ya habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde que decidió no asistir a los "entrenamientos" (si podría llamarse así a los flirteos de las demás integrantes, las peleas por teléfono entre la entrenadora y su marido, y los molestos piropos de algunos chicos), y Katomi tuvo que lidiar mucho en aquel tiempo: al principio, ella tenía que vagar unas cuantas horas por la calle para gastar su tarde, puesto que no tenía planeado comentarles nada a sus padres o a su hermana (la cual iba de vez en cuando desde América a ver a la menor), sobre su "abandono" del equipo, pero medio mes atrás, la joven americana encontró a unos jugadores de escuela media superior que se fascinaron con la nata habilidad de la baja Ala-Pívot y la invitaron a jugar con ellos tres días a la semana en una cancha abierta.

Dado a que aquel día era martes y los mayores no se presentaban, la peli-naranja volvió a vagar por las avenidas cuando inesperadamente levantó la mirada y observó un instituto peculiar. Ella no vio otra opción, así que decidió adentrarse en el lugar; guardando su reproductor y cerrando su mochila, se acercó a la entrada donde pudo leer el nombre de aquella academia―: Preparatoria Tensai. ―murmuró para sí misma.

Ninguno de los estudiantes parecía confundirse por ver a una estudiante de secundaria en su escuela, pero aquello no le importó. Primero observó lo que era el gimnasio uno (tal y como el letrero señalaba), pero ahí estaban las chicas de voleibol, luego se cruzó con el dos, el cual era tres veces más grande que el anterior. Al encaminarse hacia la entrada, pudo escuchar el rebotar de los balones, el chirrido de las zapatillas, y algunos gritos y aplausos. Cuando observó por la puerta, en efecto se encontró con lo que estaba buscando: el club femenil de baloncesto. Katomi se quedó unos momentos observando a las mayores, viendo como grupos diferentes entrenaban en diversas zonas, pero las que más le llamaron la atención fueron cinco chicas jugando contra un hombre azabache. Después de ver la forma en que todas ellas entrenaban, supo de inmediato cual iba a ser su escuela media superior.

―¿Buscas a alguien? ―una voz femenina le preguntó desde la derecha, haciendo que se exaltara, demostrando aquello con un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Tras ver aquella reacción, la azabache soltó una risilla de burla―. Lamento haberte asustado ―se disculpó antes de extenderle la mano a la más baja―. Mi nombre es Hashira Yoriko, mucho gusto ―mientras se presentaba a sí misma, ambas chicas estrecharon manos―. Por lo que veo, tú debes ser extranjera, ¿cierto? ―le preguntó curiosa―, eso es extraño, no tenemos ninguna jugadora que sea extranjera ―exclamó en un tono dudoso―, por lo que debes ser amiga de alguna, ¿o no? Porque es un hecho que hermana no.

La más baja se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que hablaba la japonesa, pero decidió mejor responder sus preguntas―: Hai, soy americana, a mí solamente conóceme por Katomi ―le respondió―, y no soy conocida de alguna jugadora de este equipo, sólo estaba cerca de aquí por lo que decidí entrar y ver un poco. ―explicó en un tono alegre.

Hashira asintió a las palabras de la más baja y le devolvió la sonrisa― Entonces, Katomi ―volvió a exclamar―, ¿qué te trae por mi preparatoria? ―preguntó.

―No mucho en realidad ―la peli-naranja le respondió mientras volvía a posar su atención en las chicas que continuaban entrenando―, sólo encontrando mi futura escuela.

Katomi escuchó como la oji-gris comenzó a reír, atrayendo su atención hacia ella― Esa es una declaración muy temprana, ¿no crees?

―Lo es ―la oji-naranja afirmó, haciendo que la más alta cesara sus risas―, pero he decidido venir a esta preparatoria y ser la mejor de Japón. ―declaró con una mirada decidida.

La mayor no supo cómo responder ante aquello; las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta al ver la expresión decidida en el rostro de la menor. Era la primera vez que la veía, ni siquiera la conocía…, y ya comenzaba a interesarla.

―Muy bien ―exclamó rendida―, yo estaré aquí para cuando eso pase, ¿trato? ―le cuestionó al mismo tiempo que acercaba su puño cerrado a ella.

La oji-naranja se quedó viendo el puño por unos momentos, antes de aceptar el saludo y sonreírle a la japonesa― Trato, Yori-chan.

.

.

.

Pasaron las semanas desde aquel encuentro y ambas jugadoras se habían vuelto amigas. A pesar de que Katomi no volviese nunca a poner pie en la preparatoria, las dos quedaban muchas veces en encontrarse y tener unos cortos partidos amistosos; muchos de estos últimos dejaron a Hashira impresionada por la habilidad nata que poseía la americana, también se impresionó bastante por el hecho de que una increíble Ala-Pívot estuviese en el peor equipo de la escuela media, pero la chica le explicó la razón.

Gracias a que la menor había crecido con baloncesto callejero, le era muy fácil burlar a la mayor; pero la oji-gris decidió enseñarle un poco el estilo oficial. Recordando las enseñanzas de su hermana mayor y juntándolas con las de la Base de Tensai, la oji-naranja terminó siendo mejor en el estilo apegado a las reglas que en el callejero; aunque ella decidió crear un estilo que mezclaba ambos, sólo que no decidió mostrárselo a alguien todavía.

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde su visita a Tensai y como en los meses anteriores, ninguno de sus padres tenía la ligera sospecha que ella había abandonado el equipo de su secundaria.

.

.

.

Mientras dejaba que el balón se resbalara de su mano y rebotara hasta el otro extremo de aquella cancha abierta, ella mantuvo una expresión de incredulidad, enojo y decepción. Se suponía que, como aquel día era jueves, iba a encontrarse con los chicos de preparatoria; había esperado unos cuantos minutos después de la hora establecida cuando le llegó un mensaje cancelando la cita, puesto que los cinco se encontraban en periodo de pruebas.

Todavía con la boca ligeramente abierta, la oji-naranja refunfuñó, guardó su celular en su bolsillo, recogió de nuevo el balón y lo guardó en su mochila, se desató la coleta que tenía hecha y tomó su mochila para comenzar a caminar por Tokio durante más de una hora. Dado a que ella había vagado por casi todo el centro de Tokio, aquello le dejaba menos opciones de visitar para pasar el rato (eso y el hecho de no llevar consigo ni un billete); por lo que decidió sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Las nacionales ya habían pasado y como era de esperarse, Nenki perdió en el primer partido de las preliminares. Eso no le importó en lo más mínimo, puesto que ya no era integrante de él, aunque hubiera deseado competir en aquel evento tan importante, pero no con aquel equipo que sólo le interesaba la imagen. Independientemente de los equipos femeniles, los partidos varoniles le llamaron aún más la atención. Llegó a ver las finales por televisión y fue testigo de la fuerza de la escuela media más fuerte: Teikō.

Sus párpados se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con algo que nunca creyó cruzarse en su camino. Lo primero que hizo al salir de la sorpresa, fue voltear a ambos lados, pues desconocía el camino que había tomado para llegar hasta aquel lugar. Cierto era que en el par de meses caminando sin rumbo por la gran ciudad, nunca se había encontrado en esa zona: bastante concurrida, una heladería cerca, un parque detrás de ella y la Escuela Media Teikō enfrente. Eso último era la razón de porque se había detenido.

Inmediatamente supo que tenía dos opciones: la primera era explorar el área y malgastar lo que le quedaba de tiempo, y la segunda era adentrarse en ese instituto y posiblemente encontrarse con los jugadores etiquetados como la 'Generación Milagrosa'. Pese a que su cerebro decidía seguir la primera opción, sus piernas se independizaron y la introdujeron en aquel lugar.

Nada de lo que observaba le fascinaba, lo único que quería era llegar al gimnasio en donde aquellos prodigios japoneses practicaban. La peli-naranja detuvo su paso al estar unos metros frente a un edificio, escuchó como había jugadores practicando dentro, pero no le constaba que fueran los que estaba buscando. Antes de poder avanzar, dos chicos corrieron a un lado de ella en dirección al gimnasio, pero no entraron en aquel, sino en uno más adelante; por todas las entrevistas que salieron por la televisión y por la red, la americana supo que ellos eran de la primera cadena, grupo en donde se encontraban los cuatro japoneses.

Katomi entonces cambió su dirección y comenzó a dirigirse de manera calmada a aquel gimnasio.

No había razón de estar nerviosa. Solamente iba a conocer a los mejores jugadores de la escuela media, no era como si aquel encuentro le fuese a cambiar la vida, dándole la oportunidad de entrenar junto a los cuatro, tener una violenta relación con el capitán original, después conocer a un chico con muy poca presencia, tener que lidiar con un agresivo peli-gris y terminar con conocer también a cierto oji-dorado que podía copiar las habilidades de los demás. El que sucediese eso era prácticamente imposible.

.

Al observar como la más alta guardaba silencio de nuevo, la oji-marrón frunció el ceño confundida― ¿Eso es todo? ―preguntó en un tono un poco molesto, a lo que la americana asintió―. ¿Qué sucedió cuando llegaste al gimnasio? ―le volvió a preguntar.

La oji-naranja sorbió de su bebida antes de mirar a la persona que se encontraba detrás de su capitana― Esa será la historia de otro día ―exclamó confundiendo a la más baja―, parece ser que hoy no nos da tiempo.

Antes de que la Escolta pudiera responder a aquello, sintió como un brazo rodeaba su cuello, casi asfixiándola en el proceso― Yuna ―la dueña del brazo balbuceó en el oído de la oji-marrón, haciéndola tensarse un poco―. Hora de irnos, hermanita. ―ordenó antes de soltar a la más alta.

Shuyō se giró rápidamente a la chica detrás de ella, formando una expresión de enojo en su rostro― Naho. ―exclamó en un tono irritado al chocar miradas con la persona más molesta del mundo (después de ella): Shuyō Naho, su hermana mayor casi totalmente parecida a ella, sólo que la mayor era casi veinte centímetros más baja que la castaña, poseía una cabellera mediana y alaciada de un negro intenso, y sus ojos era ligeramente más pequeños que los de la capitana de Tensai.

Esta última suspiró rendida y tomó su mochila en posesión para pasar a colgarla sobre uno de sus hombros― Nos vemos mañana, Katomi ―le dijo a su jugadora, quien también se había levantado―, te llamaré al rato para saber la historia de tu tiempo en Teikō, ¿está bien?

La más alta negó de manera inesperada a la pregunta de Shuyō, confundiéndola un poco― Esta tarde no puedo, Yu-chan ―mientras las tres chicas caminaban ya fuera de aquella cafetería, la castaña mantenía su mirada clavada sobre su Ala-Pívot―, tengo que encontrarme con mi hermano. ―y dicho eso, Katomi se despidió con un ademán de ambas hermanas y se dirigió a la heladería en donde se iba a encontrar con cierto azabache se suponía estaba en América.

* * *

 **¡Wow! Hace mucho tiempo que no hago un capítulo tan corto (sí: corto -_-). ¿Qué les pareció? Pudimos conocer AÚN más sobre el pasado de la Emperatriz, descubriendo lo terrible que era la Secundaria Nenki TmT. También hice mención de la 'capitana' de esa escuela: Mio Mukanshin. Lo sé, soy muy original al escoger nombres :D; también mencioné a Naho, la hermana mayor de Yuna (quien es más baja que ella…, es por eso que se debe jugar baloncesto :v). Y ahora, el siguiente capítulo al parecer tratará sobre su hermano: un azabache que residía en América. ¿Alguna idea? Quien adivine le regalaré un unicornio (P.D: si no lo ven, es porque no creen A-A). Bueno, bueno. Les dejo de molestar y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	21. Reencuentro Bicolor: Negro y Morado

**Recomendación Musical: "Brotherhood" – John Dreamer**

* * *

Gracias a que había salido antes de lo previsto de la cafetería donde estaba con Shuyō, llegó unos cuantos minutos antes de la hora establecida. Para pasar el tiempo, la peli-naranja optó por pedir una paleta sencilla y esperar acabársela para cuando él llegara, pero aún después de terminársela lentamente, se dio cuenta que todavía faltaban alrededor de quince minutos para encontrarlo.

Tras soltar un pesado suspiro, se inclinó sobre la mesa en la que estaba recargada y comenzó a jugar con el palillo vacío de la paleta. Al mismo tiempo que se recargaba a un ángulo casi acostado, la americana recostó su mejilla sobre su puño cerrado y comenzó a dibujar círculos con el objeto que tenía en la otra mano. Levantó su mirada por unos momentos y pudo observar a muchas familias entrando y saliendo por las puertas, algunos trabajadores atendiendo a otras más, muchos niños pequeños revoloteando por el lugar y algunos que otros adolescentes teniendo citas melosas en unas sillas apartadas del resto…, una escena digna de una heladería.

Mientras su atención regresaba a un punto indeterminado de la mesa enfrente de ella, sus pensamientos se sumieron en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses: la Inter-Escolar varonil había llegado a su fin, teniendo a Rakuzan como ganador, a Tōō como el segundo y a Yōsen como el tercero; no era cosa de sorprenderse de los resultados, sólo que había algo que no cuadraba en aquellos partidos y era el hecho que ninguno de sus viejos amigos participó. Ella era consciente de que Aomine se había lastimado en su partido contra Kise, pero todavía no lograba entender por qué ni Murasakibara ni Akashi participaron en el evento más importante de todo Nipón. Otro hecho importante fue que sus nuevas amigas de Shutsu le habían dado datos sobre un instituto con el que habían tenido un juego de entrenamiento; Shōsha describió a las chicas como un equipo poderoso en el ataque…, tal y como Tensai, y sus estrategias eran bastante parecidas a estas últimas; se maldecía a sí misma por haber olvidado el nombre dicho por la segunda mejor Emperatriz, pero sabía que podía averiguar sobre ellas cualquier otro día.

Ya que su mente estaba concentrada en el tiempo que pasó, no se percató de cierto azabache entrando por las puertas y estudiando con la mirada a todas las personas sentadas. Sus ojos grises-oscuro, casi semejantes al negro, se abrieron en sorpresa y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al observar a su hermana menor. Su copete caía sobre su ojo izquierdo al mismo tiempo que avanzaba hacia la extranjera. Tras estar parado enfrente de ella y notar que esta última estaba distraída en sus pensares, eligió hablarle directamente―: **_Can I take a seat?_** ―preguntó en un tono un tanto coqueto.

Los párpados de la más alta se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al escuchar la voz masculina de aquel americano. De un solo movimiento se levantó de su asiento y lanzó lejos el palillo que tenía en mano segundos antes de rodear al más bajo con sus brazos― **_Big brother_** _!_ ―exclamó en el mismo idioma antes de darse cuenta de algo―. Oi ―volvió a exclamar, pero en un tono un poco molesto―, estamos en tu país, por lo que debemos hablar en tu idioma. ―le explicó mientras ambos se separaban del agarre.

El japonés rio ante el tono con el que habló la chica y negó de manera divertida― Puede que tengas razón, pero estar mucho tiempo en América hace un hábito el hablar en inglés. ―explicó.

Katomi también rio ante aquella explicación y ambos se sentaron en los asientos alrededor de la misma mesa de la cual la peli-naranja se había levantado― Es increíble que hayas vuelto a Japón ―le dijo con una sonrisa en rostro―, ¿alguna razón de por qué ahora?

―Ninguna, en realidad. ―el oji-gris negó, desviando su mirada hacia un costado y haciendo que aquel "collar" se librara del interior de su remera y tintineara un poco al chocar contra la cadena.

La oji-naranja se quedó observando aquel objeto por unos momentos y devolvió su mirada al mayor― Tatsu-chan ―le llamó para atraer devuelta la atención del azabache, lo cual sucedió―, ¿sigues queriendo buscar quien es el mejor entre tú y Tai-chan? ―le preguntó en un tono decepcionado.

Himuro mantuvo su mentón oculto tras su palma, pero alejó éste al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga― Kat ―comenzó al mismo tiempo que se giraba por completo a la menor―, tú no estabas ahí el día en que sucedió y no sabes lo frustrante que fue. ―el azabache explicó, causando una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de la extranjera.

―Pero tú dijiste estar heri…

―¡Eso no importa! ―Himuro gritó interrumpiéndola, a lo que la Ala-Pívot eligió guardar silencio―. Taiga y yo teníamos un trato: si él ganaba, yo iba a dejar de llamarme su hermano, pero si no jugaba con todo, haríamos como si esto nunca hubiera existido. ―dijo señalando al anillo que colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

Katomi bufó ligeramente y volvió a recargar su pómulo sobre uno de sus puños― De cualquier forma ustedes dejarían de ser hermanos.

―Si así tiene que ser…

―¡No, Tatsu-chan! ¡Así no es como tiene que ser! ―ahora fue ella quien interrumpió al oji-gris―. Dado a la "apuesta" que ustedes dos hicieron, lo único que nos mantiene a los tres unidos son las chaquetas ―exclamó―; a pesar de que yo también soy parte de ustedes, tú hermandad con Tai-chan es mucho más fuerte ―le dijo en un tono frustrado―. ¿Por qué no pueden ser enemigos dentro de la cancha y hermanos fuera de ella?

―¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema? ―sugirió evadiendo el tema, puesto que no quería continuar hablando sobre él.

La Ala-Pívot soltó un pesado suspiró y se encogió de hombros― Está bien ―exclamó rendida―, ¿de qué quieres hablar? ―le preguntó en un tono de burla.

El azabache sonrió satisfecho ante la rendición de la más alta, por lo que se volteó con una expresión más calmada a ella― Del reciente evento más importante. ―respondió.

―¿La Inter-Escolar? ―preguntó con un tono dudoso y una ceja alzada, a lo que el mayor asintió―. Presiento que ya sabes todo lo sucedido, **_brother_** ―empezó―, nos enfrentamos a las mejores Reinas, un tablero entero cayó sobre mí, me aplicaron el peor desinfectante existente, burlamos a la vieja mejor Emperatriz, perdí el equilibrio en el último tiro y ganamos la copa. ―le explicó orgullosa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del oji-gris al escuchar las palabras de la chica― En efecto, ya sabía todo eso ―confirmó―, vi el partido por la red y me quedé totalmente impresionado, **_little sister_** ―le dijo orgulloso―, sigo sin poder creer que hayas hecho ese último tiro tan loco, es decir… ¡estabas paralela a la duela! ―le recordó―. No fue para nada extraño que hayas vencido a las otras.

La oji-naranja mantuvo una gran sonrisa en todo el tiempo en el que el más bajo hablaba― Gracias por el alago ―exclamó entre risillas segundos antes de soltar un divertido suspiro―. Por un momento creí que hablabas de la Inter-Escolar varonil. ―le declaró.

Himuro soltó unas carcajadas ante las palabras de su amiga― ¿En dónde no pude participar? ―él preguntó todavía entre risas.

Katomi se le unió y comenzó también a reír― No tenías ni un mes de haber regresado de América ―ella recalcó―, era imposible que te dejaran participar.

Cuando el japonés logró controlar sus risas, miró sonriente a la extranjera― No tan imposible ―exclamó, atrayendo la mirada anaranjada y curiosa de la chica hacia él―. Hace unos días me nombraron titular y me entregaron el uniforme. ―le explicó, causando que un corto grito de sorpresa se escapara de la garganta de la chica.

―¡Eso es increíble, Tatsu-chan! ―gritó alegre―. No puedo esperar para verte luchar junto a los demás chicos de… ―pero de un momento a otro se interrumpió a sí misma tras recordar que desconocía la escuela a la que había ingresado el japonés―. ¿En qué instituto estás? ―le preguntó un poco avergonzada.

El azabache soltó de nuevo una corta carcajada antes de elegir responderle a la americana―: No se encuentra aquí en Tokio ―comenzó―, está en Akita, participaron en la Inter-Escolar y terminaron de tercero ―mientras la más alta trataba de recordar el nombre de aquella escuela, Himuro se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar―: la Academia…

―¡Muro-chin!

Aquel grito de auxilio no sólo interrumpió la plática entre ambos amigos, sino que hizo que todos los demás clientes voltearan su atención e intentasen buscar al dueño del llamado.

A diferencia de las demás personas, Himuro soltó una risilla y se levantó de su asiento, siendo imitado por una confusa peli-naranja― Siempre sucede en lugares familiares ―susurró lo suficientemente alto para que la menor le escuchase―. Espero no te moleste, pero necesito ayudar a cierto amigo ―le declaró―, ¿te molestaría ayudarme? ―preguntó, recibiendo una corta negación de parte de la más alta.

Los dos salieron del lugar pero no avanzaron hacia enfrente, sino que rodearon el local y se dirigieron a los 'Juegos Infantiles' que poseía aquella heladería. En el instante en que ambos observaron aquella escena, el japonés no pudo evitar controlar una risilla mientras que Katomi mantenía una expresión confusa. Lo que ambos estaban viendo eran a unos diez niños, alrededor de los cinco años, escalando a un chico. Dado a que los pequeños se encontraban por todas partes del japonés, la oji-naranja no logró verle el rostro.

Escucharon como el más alto rechinaba los dientes molesto hasta que él logró observar solamente al oji-gris― Muro-chin ―lo volvió a llamar, solo que en un tono más irritado―, quítame a estos mocosos de encima. ―le ordenó molesto.

Himuro comenzó a acercarse a él todavía riendo― Hai, hai. ―exclamó en un tono burlón y comenzó a bajar a los niños de sus brazos, muslos, cadera y hombros.

Mientras su amigo tomaba a cada uno de los pequeños, Katomi comenzó a mover su cabeza para averiguar la identidad del desconocido. De un instante a otro, la mayoría de los niños se habían bajado del chico, solamente quedaba una pequeña niña colgando de la cabellera larga y morada del japonés. Al observar aquel color de cabello, la oji-naranja supo de inmediato quien era el chico; estaba por decir algo, cuando el peli-morado soltó un grito de dolor gracias al agarre de la pequeña con su cabello ―¡Suelta mi cabello, mocosa! ―ordenó y tomó a la castaña por la cintura para hacerle soltar su cabello.

Se giró al oji-gris (quien se encontraba arrodillado ante los niños para explicarles que era malo escalar a alguien y los niños se excusaban con el hecho de que el oji-morado era tan alto como un árbol), y le tendió a la niña.

―Sólo vine a acompañarte y esto es lo que recibo ―le dijo para cuando Himuro se incorporó de nuevo y todos los niños se fueron a los juegos―. Estos malditos mocosos; hay veces en las que me dan ganas de a… ―pero se calló a sí mismo al observar a la chica detrás de ellos―. K-Katom-chin. ―la nombró con un tono nostálgico.

Katomi comenzó a acercarse al peli-morado, deduciendo si era realmente él, pero no existía otro japonés oji-morado de más de dos metros― ¡Atsu-chan! ―le gritó momentos antes de abalanzarse contra él y rodearlo con sus brazos, a lo que Murasakibara imitó.

Himuro se quedó totalmente congelado ante las acciones de ambos, preguntándose la raíz de aquello, pero la voz del más alto le hizo regresar su atención al par―: No puedo creer que hayas vuelto, Katom-chin ―escuchó al japonés decir en un tono totalmente diferente con el que solía hablar―. ¿Cómo ha estado mi compañera de golosinas? ―el oji-morado preguntó.

La peli-naranja soltó el gran cuerpo del Pívot y sonrió ante su pregunta― El tiempo en América fue muy duro sin ti, Atsu-chan ―le respondió en un tono imitando la tristeza, a lo que el menor miró de manera divertida―, siempre que comía "Pockys" allá, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. ―explicó colocando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, fingiendo unos sollozos.

El lado infantil del peli-morado despertó y entonces él comenzó a fingir sollozos también― A mí me sucedió lo mismo ―exclamó entre lágrimas―, las dulcerías, panaderías y heladerías, incluyendo esta, me recordaban a las veces en las que veníamos. ―y así, ambos volvieron a abrazarse y llorar en los brazos del otro.

De reojo, Katomi observó la mirada confusa del azabache, anhelando por qué alguien le explicase lo que estaba sucediendo. La oji-naranja supo que tenía que decirle por lo que palmeó la espalda del más alto, haciéndolo mirar a la dirección en la que el oji-gris estaba, encontrándolo con una mirada extrañada. Ambos se separaron por segunda vez y se aclararon la garganta al mismo tiempo.

―Tatsu-chan ―la chica lo llamó, haciéndolo colocar toda su atención sobre ella―, ¿recuerdas que te conté acerca de unos chicos increíbles que conocí en el club de baloncesto? ―le preguntó, a lo que Himuro asintió―. Bien, pues Atsu-chan era uno de ellos. ―soltó por fin.

Al escuchar esa última parte, los orbes del más bajo se abrieron en sorpresa y asombro instantes antes de correr hacia la Ala-Pívot y tomarla por los hombros, dejando a un sorprendido peli-morado y a una desconcertada extranjera.

―¿¡Conociste a la "Generación Milagrosa"!? ―le cuestionó incrédulo, a lo que la menor asintió―. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eran ellos? ―preguntó en un volumen más moderado.

Ya que la extranjera seguía recuperándose del volumen de la primera pregunta, mantuvo su ceño fruncido ante su hermano― Porque no ibas a saber de qué diablos estaba hablando. ―le respondió seria.

El azabache disminuyó la fuerza de su agarre al escuchar aquella respuesta, pues tenía toda la razón. Al mismo tiempo que soltaba los hombros de la chica, soltó un pesado suspiro― Ganaste esta vez, **_little sister_** ―declaró en un tono avergonzado, haciendo que los otros dos rieran ante sus palabras. Sin otra opción, Himuro eligió pasar a la única razón de haberse citado en aquel establecimiento―: ¿Alguien quiere helado? ―preguntó sin esperar alguna respuesta, dado a que la peli-naranja ya había comprado una paleta y el oji-morado se había terminado una bolsa completa de chocolates que le habían regalado, pero los menores levantaron la mano en señal de afirmación, haciendo que el oji-gris suspirara rendido―. Antes era uno, ahora son dos ―se susurró a sí mismo segundos antes de dar media vuelta―. Vamos. ―ordenó mientras comenzaba a caminar devuelta al interior del lugar.

Los dos detrás de él le siguieron el paso y se colocaron a cada uno de los lados del mayor.

―Entonces, Yōsen, ¿no? ―Katomi preguntó, a lo que el azabache no respondió―. Vaya que te conseguiste a un compañero muy interesante. ―le recalcó divertida.

Himuro sonrió ante aquellas palabras y estaba dispuesto a responderle― Oi, Katom-chin ―pero no contó con que el más alto le llamara a la peli-naranja y captara la atención de ambos―, ¿de dónde conoces a Muro-chin? ―preguntó curioso.

―Eso también me gustaría saber, Kat ―el oji-gris habló antes de que ella pudiera responder a la pregunta del más alto, atrayendo su mirada hacia él junto con la de Murasakibara―; nunca me contaste como conociste a estos prodigios.

Katomi sonrió de lado a ambos chicos, pero sólo eligió responderle primero a uno― Lo siento, Tatsu-chan ―se disculpó repentinamente con el azabache, confundiéndolo ante recientes palabras―, antes de decirte, déjame relatarle a Atsu-chan cuando te conocí a ti y a Tai-chan. ―le explicó sonriente.

―¿'T-Tai-chan'? ―el Pívot preguntó desconcertado ante aquel apodo.

Ambos amigos sonrieron ante la repetición de aquel apodo, pero sólo uno respondió primero―: ¿Recuerdas a aquel amigo que te mencioné? ―y aquel fue el azabache―, ¿el que vivía en América y con quien compartí este anillo? ―le volvió a preguntar, recibiendo una insegura afirmación de parte del oji-morado―. Pues él estaba conmigo el día en que conocí a Kat. ―declaró, ganándose una sonrisa de parte de la peli-naranja, quien estaba lista para relatar una parte de su estadía en su país natal.

La oji-naranja comenzó a relatar aquella historia, pero el japonés que había preguntado aquello no se encontraba ni tan siquiera atento a sus palabras, puesto que algo más importante le tenía metido en sus pensamientos. Murasakibara trató de responder a todas las preguntas que la mayor le hacía, afirmándole o negándole dependiendo de la parte que se encontraba concentrada en ella. Mientras miraba de reojo a la chica, el peli-morado decidió pensar un poco ante lo que estaba sucediendo: tal y como Akashi había dicho, Katomi regresó con ellos, teniendo el mismo pensamiento de que los prodigios seguían siendo amigos.

Un discreto bufido salió de la boca del oji-morado, pasando desapercibido por los más bajos.

Su mirada se centró completamente en la Ala-Pívot, estudiando el aura que la menor emanaba. Tal y como recordaba, el Pívot notó la gran habilidad que ella poseía, su increíble velocidad, incomparable capacidad de salto y altas estrategias que desarrolló. Esos mismos conocimientos le hicieron despertar un extraño sentimiento que no había mostrado por mucho tiempo: él quería jugar con ella.

Murasakibara se abofeteó internamente ante tal pensamiento, pues era una completa idiotez. Una memoria sucedida en la escuela media le hizo desechar tal idea, puesto que no quería que a Katomi le sucediese de nuevo un accidente por culpa de él.

.

Todos los presentes se giraron a la dirección de la que provenía aquel gemido de dolor, clavando sus miradas en el grupo de prodigios que se encontraba en un partido de práctica en uno de los extremos de aquella cancha, pero su atención se vio atraída por el cuerpo de cierta peli-naranja cayendo de espaldas contra la duela, la chica sosteniendo con gran presión una parte de su rostro.

En el instante en que se escuchó como ella caía, ningún sonido más logró escucharse, hasta que los gritos sorpresivos, confundidos y asustados inundaron el edificio al mismo tiempo que la mayoría de los presentes corría hasta donde la extranjera se encontraba. No pasaron ni cinco segundos para cuando cierto peli-verde y azabache se encontraran sobre ella.

―¡Kati! ―el mayor de ellos le llamó, haciéndola mirar por entre sus dedos al dueño de la voz―. ¿Te encuentras bien? ―le preguntó nervioso.

La oji-naranja asintió de manera calmada momentos antes de que tratara de incorporarse de nuevo, siendo ayudada por aquel oji-gris y el peli-verde.

―Con cuidado ―ahora fue Midorima quien exclamó, observando preocupado como la chica tambaleaba un poco―. ¿Estás mareada? ―preguntó preocupado, pero un estruendoso grito salió de su garganta en el instante en que su mejor amiga retiró su mano de su rostro.

Katomi frunció un poco el ceño ante el tacto de algo espeso emanar de sus fosas nasales y resbalarse por la parte inferior de su rostro, pero también se confundió al sentir un punzante dolor en sus labios. Lo que ella no lograba ver era un grueso hilo de sangre brotando por ambos de sus orificios, recorriendo la parte media de su boca y goteando por el borde de su mentón, también tenía una pequeña parte de sus labios rota, aunque eso era lo que era visible, dado a que dentro de su boca sus encías se encontraban un poco rasgadas, haciendo que un hilo ligero de sangre resbalara por entre sus dientes.

Ella tosió y escupió un poco de la sangre que se acumuló dentro de su boca antes de recibir una bolsa de hielo y un poco de papel de parte de la mánager (quien había salido corriendo del edificio y regresó de la enfermería a gran velocidad).

De un momento a otro, cuatro de los prodigios restantes se le acercaron.

―¡Kat, estás sangrando! ―el moreno recalcó, causando que todas las miradas se voltearan hacia él con una mescla de incredulidad y sarcasmo, aunque ninguno de los demás tenía pensado burlarse del peli-azul ya que la chica se encontraba algo grave.

―Muy bien, Kati ―el oji-gris le volvió a exclamar mientras tomaba un poco del papel proporcionado por la oji-rosada y comenzaba a pasarlo suavemente por las zonas lastimadas―, tienes suerte que el entrenador salió un tiempo ―le dijo, causando que la más baja riera ante aquello, dejándole ver las heridas que también tenía dentro de sus encías―; lo mejor será que reposes y logres limpiar todo. ―ordenó.

―Por favor, Shū-chan ―la extranjera exclamó en un torno sarcástico―, sólo fue un pequeño golpe ―explicó, tratando de convencerle―, una pequeña hemorragia se puede controlar fácilmente. ―estaba por continuar hablando con el viejo capitán cuando captó de reojo a cierto responsable de aquello acercándosele lentamente.

Katomi le entregó la bolsa de hielo al azabache y se alejó de él para caminar hacia el oji-morado. Este último mantenía la mirada baja, dado a que se sentía avergonzado y culpable, a lo que tenía toda la razón de sentirse así.

―Atsu-chan ―la peli-naranja lo apodó en un tono amistoso―, no te sientas mal porque me golpeé ―le exclamó, haciéndolo mirar directamente a ella y encontrándola con una extraña expresión alegre y amigable―, accidentes así ocurren muy seguido ―Murasakibara seguía mirando confundido la extraña expresión en el rostro de su amiga, extrañándose por el hecho de estarle sonriendo en lugar de reclamarle―; no fue tu culpa.

Pero él sabía perfectamente que sí había sido su culpa: si no hubiera jugado de manera seria, si no hubiera obtenido el balón usando toda su fuerza, si no hubiera dejado que la emoción de jugar con ella le controlara, su amiga no hubiese salido lastimada.

Él ya había comenzado, desde semanas atrás (incluso podía ser que meses), a dejar de jugar en serio, siendo esa misma razón la causa de aquello: si jugaba con toda su fuerza en algún partido, iba a terminar lastimando incluso a sus compañeros. Pese a siempre haber jugado libremente con aquella peli-naranja, después de aquel evento nunca volvería a jugar con la chica y comenzaría a hacerle creer a esta última que el deporte aún le importaba, algo que siempre iba a tener que dejarle creer.

.

Volteó su mirada hacia la oji-naranja que seguía relatando (al parecer sin percatarse que el oji-morado no le estaba prestando toda la atención), y trató de olvidarse por completo de la idea que había tenido.

A pesar de siempre obedecer a Akashi, aquello le molestaba demasiado, pero si tenía que ser para permanecer con su amiga, iba a aceptar hacerlo con desgana.

* * *

 **¡Así es como terminamos con el reencuentro entre todos los prodigios! Vaya que hubieron muchos de ellos que no me gustaron, pero también otros que me encantaron (¡Dios! Pareciera ser que me estoy despidiendo. Lol). Realmente espero que les haya gustado este último reencuentro. ¿Pueden saber quién es ese tal 'Shū-chan'? Espero que sí, porque revelaré su identidad en un par de capítulos. N-no tengo mucho que decir ahora, por lo que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	22. Reencuentro Gris

**Recomendación Musical: "Vendetta" – Iconic Audio**

* * *

Contando aquella vasija que acababa de esquivar, ya habían sido veinticuatro objetos peligrosos que habían sido lanzados cerca de ella; ninguno de estos eran arrojados con consciencia, sino que rebotaban de sus respectivas 'Áreas de Lanzamiento' e iban a dar en su dirección. Escuchó como el cristal se destrozaba en el suelo detrás de ella, haciéndole soltar un suspiro irritado ante la situación.

Su mirada se despegó de la única entrada de la luz (la cual era la puerta a unos metros lejos de ella), y se giró hacia el entorno alrededor suyo: en las mesas rodeándole habían viejos asquerosos observándole con miradas bastantes desagradables, en unas mesas más alejadas habían unos cuantos hombres jugando 'vencidas' contra otros, habían muchas chicas vestidas en conjuntos provocativos y llevando diferentes bebidas a algunas mesas, el humo del cigarro comenzaba a concentrarse en un punto elevado dentro del lugar, el olor a licor y alcohol llenaba sus fosas nasales, y las peleas entre diversos individuos comenzaban a incrementar. No era necesario decir que se encontraba dentro de un bar.

Ella giró su vista lejos de su alrededor y clavó esta sobre cierto peli-gris debatiendo con otro peli-gris.

Un chasqueo se escapó de su boca ante el recuerdo de la única razón de encontrarse ahí: dado a que ella se encontraba buscando un empleo de medio tiempo y él le había dicho conocer un lugar en donde buscaban a una "mesera", le convenció a esta primera de ir con él a aquel establecimiento…, pero nunca se imaginó que sería un bar.

Al principio, la extranjera se confundió por el hecho de dejar que un menor de edad entrase en un lugar así, pero este sentimiento se esfumó al observar que el hermano mayor del oji-gris (hombre con el que se encontraba gritoneando), era el gerente de aquel lugar; supo de inmediato que Haizaki tenía permitido el paso al igual que los conocidos que trajese consigo.

Su mirada se alejó del par de hermanos y pasó por formular una forma de salir de aquel lugar.

Inesperadamente su atención se desvió de nuevo hacia el cuerpo de aquel japonés, mientras le observaba más detenidamente, recordó su "error" que le hizo saber a aquel Alero su regreso a Japón.

.

Las clases habían comenzado y por consiguiente, sus viejos amigos de Teiko ya estaban en sus nuevos institutos.

Desde su regreso había planeado ir a aquella escuela media una última vez antes de que el ciclo terminara, pero gracias a todas las compras, pedidos, rembolsos y demás transiciones que tenía que realizar, le fue imposible visitarlos durante aquellos meses. Dado a que el tiempo llegó a su fin y ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea a donde se fue cada uno, optó por centrarse en sus propios estudios y entrenamientos e ir a buscar a cada uno de ellos después.

Katomi salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un extraño sonido en el pasillo de a lado, despegó la mirada del libro que tenía en manos, lo bajó a la altura de su cadera y comenzó a caminar a aquel pasillo de esa librería. Al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano libre sobre los estantes llenos de libros, revistas y demás, frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar como los sonidos se tornaban en insultos molestos. En el instante en que observó dentro del pasillo, una expresión confusa inundó su rostro al notar la espalda de una chica con el uniforme de Tensai mientras era intimidada por un desconocido peli-gris. No pasaron muchos instantes para cuando la oji-naranja se dio cuenta que aquella rubia era Yūgana. De un solo movimiento la americana apartó a la Base del chico, atrayéndola hacia ella al jalarle del brazo.

La oji-azul levantó ligeramente la mirada ante el repentino agarre y se encontró con la parte inferior del rostro de la Ala-Pívot. La japonesa estaba por agradecerle a la más alta cuando observó su rostro iluminado en una expresión confusa y sorprendida.

De todos los chicos del club que solía juntarse con, tuvo que reencontrarse primero con el más agresivo de todos: Haizaki Shōgo. Este último mantenía aquella mismísima expresión en su rostro, pero lo relajó tras regresar su atención en la rubia oculta detrás de la peli-naranja.

Katomi notó como el Alero volvía a mirar a Yūgana y no iba a dejar que le hiciera algo más― Sal de aquí, Ma-chan. ―le ordenó en un tono sutil, a lo que la menor obedeció y se retiró del lugar a una rápida velocidad.

Gracias a su increíble agilidad, la extranjera logró bloquear un puñetazo de parte del peli-gris para después pasar a doblar su antebrazo, colocarlo detrás de su espalda y acorralar al chico contra unos estantes, dejando la mejilla del más bajo contra los libreros.

Haizaki inesperadamente comenzó a reír de manera frenética― No puedo creerlo ―exclamó entre risas, confundiendo a la mayor―, ¿acaso eres realmente tú, Katom?― Le preguntó, apodándole de la manera que más odiaba―. ¡Maldición! ¡Pero sí que has crecido! ―recalcó en un tono sarcástico―. La última vez que te vi eras incluso más enana que aquel celes… ―pero él no logró terminar, puesto que la más alta había aplicado más fuerza en su agarre, haciéndole gruñir en dolor.

―¿Qué le estabas haciendo? ―le preguntó con un tono tóxico, refiriéndose a la reciente rubia que se había retirado.

Otras risillas salieron de la boca del más bajo ante la pregunta de la chica― ¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿La linda rubia que escapó gracias a ti? ―cuestionó burlón, a lo que Katomi aplicó aún más fuerza. El oji-gris entendió la afirmación y se incorporó de nuevo ante el reciente estruje―. No pude hacerle nada, querida, cierta perra maldita tuvo que llegar y arruinar la diversión. ―le explicó sarcástico.

Al escuchar como el japonés volvía a carcajear, lo soltó del movimiento de una manera un tanto agresiva; tras darse cuenta como este último giraba un poco su hombro, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios― Espero y tu diminuto cerebro tenga entendido la fuerza que desarrollé en América ―la oji-naranja le dijo molesta―. ¿Qué academia? ―preguntó en seco.

Haizaki miró furioso a la Ala-Pívot y chasqueó la lengua de la misma manera― Fukuda Sōgō. ―le respondió serio.

Tras escuchar aquel nombre, Katomi trató de recordarlo; en cuestión de instantes, rememoró que aquel instituto se encontraba en la prefectura de Chūbu― ¿Por qué tan alejado de Shizuoka? ―volvió a preguntarle.

El oji-gris bufó ante la última pregunta y le dio la espalda para comenzar a buscar entre todas las revistas en el estante a un lado suyo― La mayoría dice que las mejores se encuentran en Tokio ―comenzó a explicar, manteniendo su mirada en las diferentes portadas con las que se encontraba―, por lo que vine al estar aburrido y me encontré con tu preciosa amiga ―para cuando la oji-naranja observó la portada de aquella revista que el menor tuvo en posesión, miró de reojo a la categoría en la que se encontraba, leyendo un letrero en el que tenía escrito 'Erótica'―. Mi turno de preguntar, lindura ―exclamó y comenzó a acercarse a la extranjera―, ¿por qué regresaste a Japón?

La chica miró con desagrado la revista que tenía en posesión, antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse de él― Nada de lo que tengas que saber. ―le respondió, pero antes de que pudiera salir del pasillo, sintió como el más bajo le tomaba por la muñeca, haciéndole detener su paso y mirarla furioso.

Él no iba a esperar aquello como respuesta, ya que él sí había respondido a su pregunta― No juegues conmigo, Katom ―volvió a apodarle, haciéndole fruncir el ceño de nuevo―, si regresaste para buscar a tu noviecito, ¡qué pena, preciosa! Él se fue a América meses después que tú. ―a pesar de que aquello le molestara por completo, la peli-naranja no pudo evitar que la última parte le llamase la atención.

Separándose de su futuro acorralamiento, la americana alejó el brazo del más bajo y lo miró con una expresión confusa― Eso es mentira ―le dijo segura, haciendo que el peli-gris levantara una ceja incrédulo―, estuve allá más de un año y jamás lo encon…

―¡América es más que Los Ángeles, idiota! ―Haizaki le interrumpió, no sólo atrayendo la mirada de la chica, sino la atención de las personas que se encontraban a una distancia considerable―. Me importa un bledo a donde se haya largado, pero sé que todavía está en América ―explicó y de un momento a otro, su expresión se relajó y le mostró una sonrisa "amigable" a la chica―. Ahora que aclaramos todo ―empezó en un tono coqueto al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la más alta y tomaba su brazo con delicadeza―, tenía pensado ir a mi casa junto con la rubia que corriste de aquí ―continuó―, pero ya que tú estás… ―pero una vez más, la americana se apartó de su agarre y caminó unos pasos hacia atrás.

Ella ya había tenido suficiente― Ni en tus sueños, Shōgo. ―sin esperar alguna respuesta o reacción de parte del japonés, Katomi dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida de la librería.

.

Era un hecho que aquel reencuentro no había sido el mejor de todos, de hecho había sido el peor. No conforme a haberla intimidado en el primer instante, el peli-gris se encargó de hacerle los días imposibles cada vez que él iba a Tokio y curiosamente se topaba con la mayor. Ella había tratado varias veces de eliminar cualquier medio de contacto que pudiera compartir con el japonés, pero este último siempre lograba aparecer cerca de ella.

Observó como el peli-gris se alejaba de la mesa en donde se encontraba gritoneando con su hermano y este primero comenzó a acercarse a la mesa en donde ella estaba, sacándole inmediatamente de sus pensamientos.

Haizaki bufó molesto y se pasó una mano por la nuca antes de soltar un suspiro y observar con un ojo a la peli-naranja enfrente― Malas noticias, linda ―le exclamó derrotado―, el estúpido gerente…

―¡Te escuché, Shōgo!

―El estúpido gerente ya logró conseguir a una chica ―explicó, ignorando por completo el grito molesto de parte del mayor―, por lo que te quedaste sin trabajo, ―le dijo antes de llamar a una mujer por la espalda, haciendo que la rubia girase hacia él y asintiera a la señal que le hacía.

Katomi rodó los ojos ante aquel movimiento y se recargó sobre sus palmas para cuando la mesera se había retirado― Aunque tu hermano no hubiera conseguido a una chica ―habló, atrayendo la mirada del menor hacia ella―, no hubiese aceptado el puesto. ―le declaró.

Antes de que el oji-gris pudiera replicar ante esa última parte, la misma mujer regresó a la mesa, tendiéndole una botella al joven― ¿Gustas? ―le invitó mientras comenzaba a servirse en un pequeño vaso cristalino que también le tendió la oji-esmeralda; la peli-naranja negó segura y acto seguido el Alero prosiguió a servirse un poco―. ¿Acaso no buscabas empleo? ―preguntó ante la última declaración.

La oji-naranja asintió seria ante su pregunta y se alejó del más bajo, puesto que el olor a alcohol no era su favorito― Buscaba, sí ―afirmó, confundiendo al peli-gris―, pero jamás trabajaría en un lugar como este ―tal declaración hizo que el japonés casi escupiera el líquido que pasaba por su garganta, pero logró controlar aquello y esperar por las futuras palabras de la extranjera―: Olvidando eso, tú me trajiste aquí no sólo para "ayudarme" a buscar un puesto, ¿o me equivoco? ―le cuestionó sarcástica, a lo que Haizaki desvió la mirada―. Habla. ―ordenó y pasó a cruzarse de brazos.

Haizaki se limpió un poco del líquido que salió de su boca y rio ante la pregunta de la mayor― Me atrapaste ―exclamó con una expresión triunfante, pero ésta se cambió de inmediato cuando él apartó el vaso y colocó su mentón sobre sus puños―. Quiero hacer las paces. ―le declaró.

Una ligera risilla se escapó de la garganta de la Ala-Pívot al escuchar esas palabras― ¿'Las paces'? ―repitió esa última parte, recibiendo una corta afirmación de parte del chico―. Debes estar bromeando.

―No lo estoy ―el más bajo exclamó en un tono con el cual nunca lo había oído hablar al igual que jamás había visto aquella expresión de seriedad en su rostro―. K-Katomi ―y la mención de su nombre le hizo desconcertarse aún más―, sé perfectamente que no te agrado, lo entiendo muy bien, y que tampoco soy la mejor persona que puedas conocer ―comenzó a explicar―, pero quiero que sepas que tenemos bastantes cosas en común ―antes de que la oji-naranja pudiera preguntar aquello, el menor le indicó que esperase―; si te observo como mujer, me atraes, pero si te veo como un amigo, un hombre o alguien con quien pasar el rato, veo que podemos llegar a pasar un buen rato ―de un momento a otro, el oji-gris se recargó de nuevo sobre el respaldo de su silla y comenzó a buscar algo en uno de sus bolsillos; pasaron unos momentos y volvió a girarse hacia la chica, tendiéndole una cajetilla abierta de cigarrillos, de los cuales ella tomó uno―. ¿Qué dices? ―le cuestionó con una satisfactoria sonrisa en rostro.

Ella se quedó unos momentos observando lo que tenía en mano antes de pasar a meditar la propuesta del Alero. Cierto era que aceptar aquello no sólo le iba a dar oportunidad de estar con alguien en alguna de sus aburridas tardes, sino que el viejo miembro más violento de Teikō iba a tener que dejar de acosarla a ella y alguna jugadora que conociese. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro ante la futura respuesta que estaba por decir; Katomi se levantó de su asiento, le tendió devuelta el cigarrillo y colocó su mano sobre unos de los hombros del chico.

―Ni en tus sueños, Shōgo.

Las palabras de él eran tentadoras, pero el tiempo de conocerlo le hicieron saber que el peli-gris no era de confiar y siempre ocultaba algo detrás de su habla; todo eso le hacía saber que el oji-gris no iba a cumplir, por lo que decidió prepararse para algo que sabía iba a suceder cuando tuviera la guardia baja.

Tras decir eso, la americana se encaminó hacia la salida, dejando a un desconcertado asiático con un cigarro sin prender en la boca. Este último se quedó sin palabras por unos momentos antes de chasquear la lengua y pasar a encender el objeto entre sus dientes. Su plan había fallado, pues no logró obtener la confianza de la Ala-Pívot para así lograr acercarse y conocer a demás chicas que jugasen el baloncesto. Haizaki se maldijo a sí mismo por haber menospreciado a la chica.

Dado a que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de cierto azabache descendiendo del piso superior. Este último se encontraba riendo junto con uno de sus superiores cuando giró hacia el interior de la planta baja y su mirada se posó sobre el molesto peli-gris. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al mismo tiempo que le hacía un ademán al castaño para que esperase un momento. Bajó las escaleras restantes y se encaminó a la mesa en donde el menor se encontraba. Cuando estuvo ya frente a él, notó como no le prestaba atención, por lo que colocó una mano sobre la mesa e hizo que la vista del más bajo se moviera hacia su mano.

―Haizaki. ―le llamó en un tono malicioso.

La atención del oji-gris se alejó de la mano del más alto y subió hasta su rostro. Sus párpados se abrieron más de lo normal al chocar miradas― ¿Q-qué demonios? ―balbuceó un tanto asustado, pero luego logró relajarse y observó al otro oji-gris con una expresión más calmada―. Creí que estabas en América, idiota. ―le declaró seguro.

Él sonrió victorioso ante la última parte y se recargó más sobre la mesa― Regresé hace unos meses, idiota ―le dijo, haciendo que el menor chasqueara la lengua molesto―, y ahora estoy buscando a cierta persona.

―¿¡Ah!? ―Haizaki exclamó molesto segundos antes de darse cuenta de quien se refería―. ¿Hablas de tu linda noviecita? ―preguntó sarcástico―. Acaba de largarse y no esperes a que vuelva a un lugar como éste ―continuó sin esperar una respuesta de parte del azabache―, así que baja tus expectativas, maldito, ella no regresará.

El azabache se alejó del Alero y se cruzó de brazos con una expresión triunfante― No estaba esperando a que lo hiciese. ―declaró y giró su mirada a la salida por la que la extranjera había cruzado minutos antes.

El desconocido supo que si iba tras ella, no iba a poder seguirle el paso, por lo que decidió averiguar algo de parte del peli-gris―: Quiero que me digas la localización de Tensai. ―le ordenó en un tono autoritario.

Haizaki se levantó de su asiento molesto y lo expresó con un ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que soltaba el humo del cigarrillo hacia el rostro del más alto― Tú también creciste ―le recalcó al ver lo mucho que le ganaba en altura―. No creas que voy a responderte así como así ―exclamó―, voy a querer algo a cambio. ―y dicho eso extendió su mano en señal de trato.

Pero el más alto no la estrechó, a cambio lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta y lo levantó del suelo― Algo a cambio, ¿dices? ―repitió con una notoria y gruesa vena palpitándole en la frente―. ¿Qué te parece si regresamos a los viejos tiempos en Teikō? ―y sin esperar algo como respuesta, el viejo capitán salió del lugar, jaloneando al menor por la camiseta.

El peli-gris forcejeaba ante el agarre de su viejo superior, pero se dio por vencido cuando ambos salieron del bar, con las miradas de todos los presentes (incluyendo la de su hermano mayor), siguiéndoles el paso.

―¡Nijimura, maldito! ―le gritó por última vez al azabache, antes de que ambos cerraran las puertas detrás suyo.

* * *

 **Sé que dije que los encuentros con los prodigios habían llegado a su fin, pero, ¿Shōgo-kun entra en esa categoría? Bueno, no importa. A ver, a ver. Si Nijimura es en realidad "Shū-chan" (perdón por quienes todavía no lo sabían), y Shū-chan es el "noviecito", eso quiere decir que…, el siguiente capítulo tratará de él. ¡Yeii! (No sé qué relación tiene todo lo que acabo de escribir :v Pero, bue~~). ¡Oigan! Aviso: dado a cierta 'prueba' que se acerca, me será imposible poder actualizar con mayor frecuencia después del capítulo treinta, pero seguiré publicando semanalmente como he estado haciendo, así que don't worry 'n be happy :) Ahora…, les mostraré mi emoticón favorito - t(°-°t) Love you. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	23. Capitán en Teiko

**Recomendación Musical: "Magic of Love" – Two Steps from Hell**

* * *

Al comenzar a driblar el balón que tenía en manos, su atención se giró hacia donde su entrenador se encontraba observando el entrenamiento de todas sus jugadoras. Ella dejó que un corto bufido divertido saliera de su garganta al notar a cierto amigo a un lado del azabache. Rodó sus ojos tras recordar la primera vez que lo llevó consigo al gimnasio: Yūgana había propuesto llevarlo a un parque, dejando que Katomi hablase con Shijima antes de que el par llegara; en un principio, el oji-avellana se negó completamente a la idea de tenerlo en el edificio (pese a las súplicas y explicaciones de la peli-naranja), pero se abalanzó contra el ser a un lado de la Base en el instante en que lo vio entrar.

Más de dos meses habían pasado desde que el hombre se encariñó con Trauern y el mayor había nombrado al cachorro como miembro del equipo. Todas las chicas asintieron alegres ante la idea de tener una mascota cerca, pero comenzaron a preocuparse cuando el entrenador le compró juguetes para morder y le hizo una jersey a su medida con el diseño de Tensai; a pesar de que la chica le dijese que Trauern iba a dejarla (pues su raza crecía muy rápido), el azabache ignoró eso y se la compró, la cual el cachorro abandonó semanas atrás y terminó usando como un juguete más.

Después de alejar su vista del oji-avellana acariciando la cabeza del perro, la oji-naranja se centró en el movimiento que tenía que hacer: Yoyaku estaba por entregarle un segundo balón (el cual tenía que driblar junto con el que ya tenía en posesión), por lo que tenía que colocarse en la línea central y emprender carrera― Katomi. ―pero la voz de su vice-capitana le hizo detener su avance y girar hacia ella, dejando a Miru tomar su lugar y recibir el objeto de parte de la otra Ala-Pívot.

Katomi recorrió su cabellera de sus ojos y se giró hacia la oji-azul― ¿Qué sucede, Ma-chan? ―le preguntó curiosa.

Yūgana señaló con una mano a la entrada ante la pregunta de la más alta― Hay un chico buscándote ―le respondió―, dice ser tu amigo. ―exclamó.

La americana miró confusa a la más baja y le entregó su balón― ¿Cómo es? ―preguntó confundida.

Comenzaron a caminar a la salida, pasando desapercibidas de la mirada de todos los demás― Es azabache y tiene los ojos grises ―la oji-azul empezó a explicarle―, y mide más o menos lo mismo que tú.

En un principio, la Ala-Pívot creyó que se trataría de Himuro, pero luego recordó que él no medía lo que ella.

Después de agradecerle a la Base, se encaminó hacia el exterior del edificio para encontrarse con aquel desconocido. Al salir, observó cómo no había nada ni nadie delante y tampoco encontró a algún azabache cuando giró su mirada a la izquierda.

―Cuánto tiempo, Kati. ―una voz masculina exclamó antes de que la extranjera pudiera girar a la derecha.

Los ojos de la menor se abrieron completamente al escuchar esas tres palabras y su quijada copió aquello en el instante en que se giró y observó a aquel azabache. Este último dejó de recargarse de la pared y se acercó sonriente a la más baja― Por fin nos vol…

―¡Shū-chan! ―la americana gritó alegre y se abalanzó contra el chico, tirándolo en el proceso.

Ella se alegraba demasiado cuando volvía a reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos, pero con él era diferente: con aquel oji-gris compartía una extraña y desconocida relación, pero una muy fuerte.

Tras dejar pasar unos cuantos segundos más, la oji-naranja se alejó del pecho del mayor y se sentó sobre sus rodillas mientras que el japonés se incorporaba de nuevo― ¡Estás devuelta! ―recalcó alegre, a lo que el azabache rio.

Nijimura se levantó de nuevo del polvoriento suelo y extendió una mano hacia la menor para que se levantara también― No creíste escaparte de mí tan fácilmente, ¿o sí? ―preguntó en un tono burlón, a lo que la oji-naranja negó de manera divertida―. Me alegro haberte encontrado ―le declaró de una manera nostálgica―, y estaba pensando en ir a comer en un lugar algo cerca de aquí, ¿gustas acompañarme? ―la invitó con una coqueta sonrisa en rostro.

Una mueca insegura fue lo que reemplazó la tierna sonrisa que Katomi tenía en rostro, ya que ella realmente quería salir con el viejo capitán de Teikō, pero no creía poder burlar a los demás miembros de Tensai. Su mirada se adentró en el interior del edificio y captó a la otra chica de primero; esta última sintió como alguien la observaba, así que alejó su atención del balón en su posesión y giró esta hacia donde su amiga estaba. Yūgana miró de manera seria como la extranjera realizaba unas señas, indicándole su salida con aquel oji-gris y una petición para que cubriese su ausentamiento. La oji-azul asintió una sola vez, haciendo que el par diera media vuelta y se alejara del lugar a una velocidad un tanto rápida (pues la extranjera no quería que algún superior la viese corriendo lejos junto a algún chico…, y mucho menos con aquel chico), segundos antes que la rubia se encogiera de hombros y regresase su mirada hacia las señales que realizaba su entrenador.

Shijima comenzó a indicarle a cada grupo lo próximo que tenía que realizar antes de girarse hacia donde las titulares se encontraban reunidas― Para finalizar, mis niñas ―se dirigió a las nueve jugadoras, quienes levantaron la vista hacia el oji-avellana―, ¿qué les parece un pequeño juego? ―cuestionó divertido, recibiendo alegres afirmaciones de las menores―. Muy bien ―exclamó―, los grupos serán 'cuatro y uno' esta vez. ―les ordenó.

Ya que de las diez titulares había cuatro chicas de tercero, cuatro de segundo y dos de primero, el azabache creó una forma divertida de entrenar: un lado consistía de las cuatro chicas de tercero y una de primero, mientras que el otro consistía con las de segundo y la titular restante de primero.

―¡Esta vez elegimos a Katomi! ―cierta castaña-media exclamó divertida.

Aquella chica se llamaba Okureru Nagisa y poseía una baja estatura (a pesar de tener la posición de Pívot), una complexión normal, cabello mediano y lacio, ojos medianos y un poco rasgados de color marrón-oscuro, piel de un tono dorado y quien era una de las cuatro titulares de tercero.

Todas rieron a sus palabras y se posicionaron en sus respectivos lados, pero había algo faltante ahí.

―¿Eh? ¿Katomi? ―Shuyō exclamó confusa al no ver la obvia cabellera de su jugadora al mismo tiempo que volteaba a todos los lados del gimnasio para ver si lograba divisarla―. Masae ―llamó a la rubia que estaba a un lado suyo, la cual levantó la mirada hacia la oji-marrón―, ¿dónde se metió esa niña? ―le preguntó seria.

La oji-azul sabía perfectamente que tenía que cubrir a su amiga, pues a pesar de que Tensai tenía "únicas" maneras de disciplinar a alguien cuando faltase a entrenamiento, había un castigo incomparable cuando alguna se escapaba con algún chico…, y más si era su novio. La Base sonrió de una manera sádica al recordar cómo en esa mismísima tarde, Katomi había utilizado el hecho de tener a Yūgana distraída y jaló su asiento en el pupitre del salón de clases, haciéndola caer hacia atrás con todas sus cosas cayéndole encima. No es que fuese vengativa…, no, al contrario, era demasiado vengativa.

―Acaba de irse con su novio. ―le respondió a su superior, cambiando "ligeramente" la poca información que obtuvo de parte del oji-gris.

Esa última palabra fue todo lo necesario para hacer que el lugar se quedase en un extraño silencio al mismo tiempo que las demás chicas alrededor volteaban nerviosas hacia donde su entrenador se encontraba. El azabache alejó su atención de Trauern (al cual estaba acariciándole la cabeza), y miró con una extraña sonrisa a la vice-capitana.

―¿¡Qué!? ―Shuyō gritó en unísono con su entrenador, ambos viendo furiosos a la más baja.

De un momento a otro, las titulares restantes se ocultaron detrás de la Base, manteniéndose a salvo de las auras que Shijima y Shuyō emanaban.

―¿Cómo que se fue con su novio? ―la castaña volvió a preguntar, haciendo que la rubia sólo se encogiera de hombros―. ¿P-por lo menos tenía novio? ―se preguntó a sí misma tras recordar que nunca había visto a la oji-naranja con algún chico en plan amoroso; pasaron unos segundos y ella negó ante su última pregunta y se giró hacia el oji-avellana, quien seguía manteniendo la misma expresión de enojo―. Entrenador ―lo llamó para atraer su atención―, es hora de la formación siete. ―le dijo seria.

Cada una de las chicas ocultas levantó la mirada hacia el hombre con una expresión llena de terror, mientras que casi todas las demás jugadoras miraban extrañadas a aquel grupo, puesto que no tenían la más mínima idea a lo que su capitana se refirió.

Shijima soltó un pesado suspiro y asintió a las palabras― Parece que así tendrá que ser ―murmuró en un tono casi inaudible. De un momento a otro, su expresión molesta fue cambiada por una segura―. ¡Heishi, Yoyaku! ―llamó a ambas chicas, quienes salieron de su escondite y se detuvieron enfrente del hombre―. Ustedes se encargarán de la pintura ―les ordenó, recibiendo las confusas afirmaciones de parte del par―. Okubyōna, Miru, Okureru ―llamó al trío, las cuales copiaron la acción de las primeras―, ustedes buscaran las plumas― Dicho eso, se giró a las chicas restantes― Henkō, Saigo.

La última chica llamada por el azabache era la última titular de tercero, su nombre era Saigo Fuji, era de estatura media y complexión un poco robusta, tenía cabello largo y rizado de un color rubio-oscuro, ojos pequeños y ovalados de un tono marrón-claro, piel de un color arena y jugaba en la posición de Alero.

―Ustedes irán por el pastel ―casi todas las chicas habían recibido sus órdenes, por lo que se centraron cerca de la salida del lugar―. Shuyō ―llamó a la capitana restante―, tú liderarás el ataque ―le dijo, recibiendo una segura afirmación de parte de la oji-marrón―. Yūgana ―la rubia volteó nerviosa hacia el hombre, el cual le sonrió triunfante―, indica el camino.

Por un momento, la joven Base comenzó a creer que había sido mala idea traicionar a la peli-naranja, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Shijima se acercó también a sus jugadoras, entregándole la pelota de Trauern al mánager― Odayaka-kun, vigila el entrenamiento mientras no estoy ―también le ordenó antes de que todo el grupo saliera del gimnasio, dejando a un extrañado público detrás―. ¡Tensai, lidera! ―gritó a todo pulmón y todos desaparecieron de la vista de los restantes.

.

.

.

Su sonrisa nunca abandonó su rostro aún después de haber llegado a aquel lugar.

De un momento a otro, cesó su risa y se quedó observando al oji-gris sentado enfrente de ella, quien no se percató de la mirada de la chica sobre él y continuó riendo― Shū-chan ―lo llamó en un tono suave, haciendo que el azabache dejara de reír y viera amistoso a la chica―, ¿cuándo fue que regresaste? ―le preguntó curiosa.

El japonés se recargó sobe su asiento y le sonrió nostálgico― En mayo ―le respondió―; pasé un mes más allá en América antes de regresar. ―explicó, desviando su mirada de la chica.

La oji-naranja frunció el ceño ante su explicación― Ya que dijiste eso ―exclamó, atrayendo devuelta la atención del más alto―, ¿en qué parte de América residías? ―le preguntó curiosa―. Nunca logré verte allá durante todo el tiempo. ―volvió a hablar sin esperar la respuesta de su pregunta.

―Estuve en el norte, Kati ―Nijimura respondió y colocó su mentón sobre su puño―, en Nueva York para ser precisos ―explicó antes de soltar un corto bufido y colocar su mano sobre la de la menor―. Un mes antes de regresar, decidí quedarme un tiempo en Los Ángeles, esperando encontrarte ahí ―comenzó a relatar al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano de la americana―, pero en lugar de eso, me encontré con ciertos hermanos tuyos ―esa última parte hizo que los párpados de la peli-naranja se abrieran en sorpresa, haciendo que el mayor riera ante su reacción―; tu hermano me contó tu regreso a Japón y tu hermana la ciudad en donde residías ―declaró―, pero Tokio es muy grande y me fue imposible poder buscarte ―le dijo en un tono un tanto decepcionado―. Ingresé en un instituto abierto y esperé encontrar primero a los prodigios y preguntarles tu paradero, pero tuve un trabajo en Kioto y estuve allá una semana. Un día estaba paseando junto a un superior y nos cruzamos por el gimnasio municipal en donde iban a ser las finales de la Inter-Escolar femenil; entramos por curiosidad y… ¡vaya sorpresa que me llevé! ―levantó ambos brazos al mismo tiempo que gritaba esa última parte, sorprendiendo un poco a la otra Ala-Pívot―. La chica que solía detestar en la escuela media estaba jugando por la copa. Logré hacer que nos permitieran quedarnos la primera mitad, así logré conocer el nombre de tu academia y encontrarme con una chica que solía conocerte: Hashira Yoriko ―el más alto guardó silencio unos instantes para recuperar el aliento, dejando a la Emperatriz meditando sorprendida ante sus palabras―. Escuché que sucedió lo del tablero cuando ya me había ido y también supe que tu equipo ganó el partido, por lo que tenía planeado ir a felicitarte, pero tristemente no conocía la dirección de Tensai…, hasta ahora. ―terminó de relatar momentos antes de sorber un poco de la pajilla flotando en la bebida que tenía a un lado.

Katomi mantuvo una expresión confusa a la última parte dicha por el japonés― Entonces, ¿cómo la supiste? ―le preguntó de nuevo.

Nijimura soltó su pajilla y volvió a dejar el vaso sobre la mesa― Hace dos días me reencontré con, nadie más y nadie menos, que Haizaki Shōgo ―le respondió irritado―; el niño se rehusó en un principio, pero luego fue muy cooperativo y me dio la dirección, mejores rutas y horarios de Tensai ―explicó sonriente mientras que la extranjera le devolvía el gesto―. Cambiando de tema ―exclamó de repente, atrayendo la atención de la oji-naranja―, ¿cómo te ha ido aquí de regreso? ―preguntó interesado momentos antes de colocar su mejilla sobre una de sus palmas.

Aquella americana sonrió ante su pregunta y asintió energéticamente―. Increíble, Shū-chan ―afirmó, haciendo que el mayor sonriera también―; me he reencontrado con los cinco prodigios, Tetsu-chan, con mis hermanos e incluso…, con Shōgo ―le explicó, diciendo el último nombre en un tono lleno de desagrado―. He ganado la Inter-Escolar, he conocido a muchos equipos, he hecho nuevas amistadas y rivalidades, y he mejorado increíblemente. ―dijo en un tono orgulloso antes de proseguir con sus anécdotas.

Durante el tiempo en que ella estuvo hablando, el otro Ala-Pívot mantuvo su mirada clavada en las facciones de la menor, estudiando como sus labios se movían, al igual que sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus cejas, su frente…, todo en ella. Su expresión enamorada pasó desapercibida por la más baja, pero la atención de esta última se centró en él cuando sintió la mano del mayor cubriendo su propia mano de nuevo.

―Kati ―el azabache comenzó, callando a la extranjera en el instante―, te qui… ―pero se interrumpió a sí mismo y soltó un grito cuando observó cómo ciertos desconocidos (para él) vertían un bote lleno de pintura azul-metálica en la cabeza de la peli-naranja, cayendo por el frente y manchando su rostro, pecho, brazos y piernas.

Mientras los recién llegados reían triunfantes, Katomi gritó molesta y sorprendida ante lo que acababa de suceder, pero sus exclamaciones se vieron interrumpidas para cuando algunas chicas lanzaban algunas plumas de ave artificiales en el rostro de la Ala-Pívot (algunas cayendo dentro de su boca). La oji-naranja tosió y trató de escupir lo que había adentrado su boca, cuando sintió como la tomaban por la nuca y la inclinaban hacia el frente; antes de que pudiera abrir sus ojos, su rostro fue estrellado contra una superficie pegajosa y comible: un pastel. Ahí se mantuvo por unos momentos, segundos antes de incorporarse nuevamente (con el pastel todavía en rostro), y dejar que la bandeja se resbalara fuera de su rostro y cayera sobre su pecho para luego terminar sobre sus piernas.

Observó la expresión totalmente aterrada del japonés al mismo tiempo que las risas de todos los demás clientes comenzaban a inundar el interior del lugar.

―¡Sonríe! ―escuchó una voz femenina ordenándole desde atrás, siendo Yūgana la dueña de ésta, quien tomó el hombro de la más alta y la recargó sobre su asiento, momentos antes de que tomara una foto con ayuda de su celular―. Perfecta. ―la oji-azul exclamó tras estudiar la imagen en su galería.

La americana intentó balbucear una explicación, cuando una mano más grande a la de la rubia se posó sobre su hombro― Katomi ―el dueño de la mano la nombró en un tono tenebroso, haciendo que la menor levantara la mirada y se encontrara con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro de Shijima―, ¿no vas a presentar a tu amigo aquí presente? ―le preguntó sarcástico, dejando a la americana con la misma expresión sorprendida―. Chicas ―se giró a las nueve jugadoras detrás suyo, quienes alejaron su mirada de la chica bañada en pintura, plumas y pastel, y miraron curiosas a su entrenador―, llévenla de regreso al gimnasio y díganle a Odayaka-kun que se le incrementa el resto del entrenamiento al triple. ―ordenó, recibiendo cortas afirmaciones de las menores.

Heishi y Yoyaku tomaron a la peli-naranja por los hombros y se la llevaron consigo, dejando al par de varones solos en aquella mesa.

Shijima sonrió victorioso al ver como sus jugadoras desaparecían y se sentó en el lugar que dejó desocupado su mejor chica― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―le preguntó al oji-gris en un tono sobreprotector.

Nijimura parpadeó un par de veces a la pregunta del hombre antes de negar con la cabeza y mirarlo de una manera más calmado― Nijimura Shūzō. ―le contestó seguro.

El oji-avellana asintió y pasó por preguntar lo mismo que hacía con todos los chicos que conocían sus jugadoras―: ¿Cuál es tu relación con Katomi? ―volvió a preguntar.

―Somos amigos.

―¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella?

―¿Qué es esto? ¿Una clase de interrogatorio?

―¡Solamente responde, niño!

Al menor no le quedó más que suspirar y recargarse sobre la mesa enfrente de él― Si le soy sincero. ―él comenzó al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano sobre su nuca. El Ala-Pívot se acercó al mayor y le susurró su respuesta, haciendo que este último chasqueara la lengua y le mirara molesto.

Shijima frunció el ceño irritado y colocó ambas de sus manos sobre la mesa ―No voy a permitirlo, mocoso. ―le declaró seguro, recibiendo una corta risilla de parte del más alto.

―¿Cómo me lo va a impedir, viejo?

.

.

.

―¿N-Nijimura? ¿Qué demonios te pasó, hombre? E-estás cubierto de… ¿qué es esto? ¿Pastel?

―Fui atacado por un padre sobreprotector, Senpai, un padre sobreprotector y unas locas hermanas.

―¿Qué? Tú me dijiste que ibas a visitar a la chica de la Inter-Escolar.

―Y así fue.

―Entonces, ¿cómo sucedió esto?

―¡Fácil! ¡Tensai está lleno de locos!

* * *

 **Y así terminamos este lindo y perturbador reencuentro entre mi niña y mi niño :3 Si todavía no saben: ¡Shū-chan es mi niño! ¿Cómo lo ven, hasta ahora? Nijimura está** **in love** **con Kati. ¡Awwsh! Ya saben quién era el que estaba hablando con Yori-chan durante la Inter-Escolar: ¡el cara de pato! Entonces, creo que ya conocerán a su némesis-enamoradotambién-deKati, ¿no? Si no es así…, pues que pena :P No les diré XD. Ahora…, si me permiten:**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Preparatoria Tensai:**

 **| Nagisa Okureru (Pívot) | Fuji Saigo (Alero) |**

 **¡Vaya!~~ Ya han sido unos capítulos desde que no presento a nuevas chicas :v Bueno, hoy les traigo a las dos chicas de tercero *aplaude, aplaude*. Creo que realmente es todo por hoy :D Nos leeremos la próxima semana. Gracias. Chao.**


	24. Instituto Fūkushu

**Recomendación Musical: "Reclamation" – Axioma Music**

* * *

―¡Buenas, equipo! ―todos los presentes escucharon como la voz de su Emperatriz les saludaba al entrar junto con la vice-capitana. Ambas chicas se encontraban cargando sus respectivas mochilas, vistiendo ropa deportiva (jersey y unas bermudas), y su cabellera sujetada en unas coletas medias.

Shuyō fue la primera en acercarse a las dos, puesto que tenía una información que darles― Buenas, chicas ―les devolvió el saludo―. Hay algo que tengo que… ―pero la capitana se calló a sí misma cuando observó el rostro de la rubia arrojando chispas y estrellas e iluminada en una expresión increíblemente alegre―. ¿Qué le sucede? ―le preguntó curiosa a la Ala-Pívot.

Yūgana mantuvo su sonrisa en rostro al escuchar la pregunta de su superior, a pesar de no ser dirigida para ella, y abrió la boca para responderle, pero la mano de la peli-naranja la cubrió y le impidió contestarle a la castaña.

―¡Sus padres le compraron el auto que tanto deseaba! ―Katomi respondió en un grito, intentando convencer a la oji-marrón, puesto que no iba a comentarle el hecho de que la rubia se volvió la novia de cierto Pívot de segundo de la Academia Tōō.

La Escolta miró incrédula a la mayor para luego encogerse de hombros y pasarse una mano sobre su nuca― La entrenadora del Instituto Josei, Tōnan Sakae, nos invitó a un evento que va a realizarse en su gimnasio ―declaró, haciendo que las dos la miraran extrañadas, puesto que sabían que el entrenador era un hombre y se llamaba Ikeda Kōichi. Shuyō suspiró irritada y frunció el ceño ante aquella expresión―; del equipo de baloncesto femenil ―agregó a sus palabras, haciendo que ambas asintieran seguras―. Es una reunión con muchos equipos para tener juegos amistosos; por lo que tengo entendido, Togimasu, Chishiki, Kazan e incluso Shutsu van a estar presentes. ―les informó.

Katomi sonrió emocionada ante aquellas palabras― ¿Vamos a ir todos? ―preguntó curiosa.

Fue entonces que Shijima se acercó a las menores, teniendo una pequeña mueca en rostro― Las diez titulares serán las que se presentarán, acompañadas por Odayaka-kun ―el mayor respondió―; tengo que quedarme a supervisar el entrenamiento de las demás chicas. ―declaró serio.

Antes de que la peli-naranja pudiese recalcar, las siete titulares restantes se les acercaron, cada una con sus propias pertenencias.

―Diviértanse, mis niñas. ―les dijo y se dio la vuelta para continuar con el entrenamiento de las demás jugadoras.

El resto de las integrantes observaron como el hombre gritaba las indicaciones del régimen respectivo antes de que su mánager se les uniera, dando a entender que era momento de ir al Instituto Josei.

.

.

.

Cuando los once estudiantes se adentraron en aquel lugar, fueron recibidos por el capitán del equipo varonil, Kawase Yōhei, quien les saludó de manera amistosa y les aportó su ayuda para ir al edificio. En el camino, el oji-marrón explicó como el evento del equipo femenil iba a realizarse dentro del gimnasio de los varones, puesto que estos últimos tenían un entrenamiento en conjunto con otra escuela, por lo que iban a dejarles el edifico todo el tiempo necesario.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el grupo llegó al gimnasio y una chica castaña-media se les acercó alegre― ¡Tensai! ―la oji-marrón clara exclamó en un tono amistoso―. ¡Vinieron! ―recalcó antes de girarse hacia el más bajo―. Kawase-kun, gracias por traerlas. ―le agradeció sonriente, a lo que el chico sólo asintió y se retiró del lugar.

Ichiyōna Kiyo era la capitana y Pívot de tercero del equipo femenil; poseía estatura media y complexión delgada, cabello mediano y lacio, piel de un tono arena, y unos ojos medianos y ovalados.

―¿Cómo has estado, Shuyō-chan? ―le preguntó curiosa a la Escolta al mismo tiempo que las demás jugadoras detrás de ellas se dispersaban por el lugar para convivir con los equipos restantes.

Esta última observó de reojo como sus chicas se acercaban a diversos equipos, por lo que supo no debía de preocuparse― He estado muy bien, Kiyo ―le respondió a la más baja―. Veo que su evento no estaba planeado para ser uno pequeño, ¿verdad? ―preguntó divertida.

Ichiyōna movió entonces su mirada a donde la menor la tenía, observando como las chicas de la capitana de Tensai se juntaban con otras de demás equipos: Katomi y Yūgana se encontraban hablando con la vieja mejor Emperatriz, al igual que las demás integrantes de Shutsu; Heishi reía junto a la capitana y Pívot de Chishiki, Hibana Toshi; Okubyōna era obligada, por Saigo, a entablar conversación con la vieja Emperatriz de Togimasu; Yoyaku y Henkō respondían alegres a todas las dudas de las chicas de Kazan; y Miru junto a Okureru compartían contactos con las titulares de Josei.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la Pívot tras observar a todas las chicas que se encontraban dentro de sus instalaciones― Nada mal para mi último juego de baloncesto. ―exclamó en un tono un tanto triste.

De un instante a otro, la expresión de Shuyō se llenó de lástima, dado a que la mayor tenía que retirarse pronto, puesto que los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad se estaban acercando.

―Espero y logres ingresar a donde elijas. ―declaró sonriente, haciendo que la más baja le devolviera el gesto.

La mayor se quedó unos momentos sin decir algo cuando soltó un leve suspiro― Bueno ―comenzó, atrayendo la mirada de la más alta hacia ella de nuevo―, como puedes ver, en este momento Naiheki y Hayabusa se encuentran en su enfrentamiento ―le recordó―; tomen asiento con las demás en las gradas bajas y esperen por el turno de su encuentro ―explicó―, todavía faltan dos equipos por llegar, así que ellos serán los últimos en jugar…, si es que llega el último. ―sin esperar algo más por Shuyō, la capitana de Josei se encaminó de nuevo a la entrada, en donde uno de los grupos mencionados acababa de llegar.

Shuyō regresó a donde su equipo se había agrupado junto a Shutsu y Togimasu.

La única oji-naranja observó de reojo como su capitana se acercaba, por lo que giró su mirada hacia ella― ¡Yu-chan! ―la llamó impaciente, moviendo frenéticamente su mano, indicándole que se acercara―. ¡Rápido, rápido! Hachi-chan está por contarnos acerca de la escuela con la que se enfrentaron ―le explicó cuando la más baja ya estaba en los escalones de las gradas―. Muy bien, empieza, Hachi-chan. ―le dijo a la azabache.

Shōsha rio ante la emoción de la menor y se aclaró la garganta al tener todas las miradas puestas en ella― Fue un encuentro amistoso que se realizó en Nagano, puesto que ellas estudian en Yamagata y nosotras en Shiga, fue la zona más apropiada para todas ―la oji-marrón comenzó, manteniendo la vista de todas sobre ella―. Michibiku no logró obtener alguna información acerca de ellas, dado a que no tenían ningún dato en su historial ―continuó, mencionando a su mánager, quien no pudo ir a aquel evento de Josei―, pero, como ya te había mencionado, Katomi, al empezar el juego, nos dimos cuenta que su estilo era bastante parecido al de ustedes, chicas ―les dijo a las diez titulares de Tensai, quienes a diferencia de las de Togimasu, mantuvieron una expresión calmada, puesto que ya sabían aquello―. Sólo pudimos enfrentarnos con cinco titulares, pero eso fue todo lo necesario para ver su gran semejanza a sus estrategias. Al final, nosotras ganamos por diferencia de un punto; logramos escuchar de parte de su entrenadora que al parecer sus dos mejores chicas se encontraron con dificultades y no pudieron presentarse al partido. ―terminó de contar.

Una de las chicas de Togimasu frunció el ceño confundida ante las palabras de la mayor― ¿Q-qué academia era? ―Hikaeme preguntó confundida.

―Instituto Fukushū ―la Escolta respondió segura antes de divisar ciertas cabezas detrás de las chicas enfrente de ella―. También fueron invitadas a este evento. ―dicho eso, todas giraron a la dirección en donde la mirada de la vieja Emperatriz apuntaba.

Todas observaron curiosas un trío de cabelleras castañas hablando junto a las jugadoras de Chishiki, pero se confundieron al observar, de nuevo, solamente a tres.

―¿Qué pasó con las siete restantes? ―Shuyō preguntó seria.

La capitana de Shutsu miró de reojo a la castaña por un segundo antes de aclararse la garganta y atraer la mirada de todas hacia sí misma de nuevo― Nosotras llegamos al mismo tiempo que ellas y logramos escuchar que solamente vinieron las cinco principales ―respondió y miró hacia todos los extremos―, aunque no sé en dónde se metieron sus dos ases. ―exclamó en un tono preocupado.

Mientras las tres escuelas regresaban a su plática, ninguna se percató de cierta castaña-rubia entrando por la puerta trasera del gimnasio. Esta última tampoco pareció percatarse de la presencia de cierto equipo, por lo que se dirigió hacia donde el trío de compañeras suyas se encontraba. Comenzó a excusar a su otra compañera que permaneció en los sanitarios cuando observó por el rabillo de su ojo la cabellera castaña-clara de Shuyō. Un corto grito de sorpresa salió de su boca, se disculpó con las tres mayores y se acercó por detrás hacia la Escolta. La expresión sorpresiva fue cambiada por una segura y esta no desapareció aún al estar justamente encima de la oji-marrón.

―Cuánto tiempo, Yuna. ―exclamó desde atrás.

Shuyō se quedó congelada tras escuchar aquella voz femenina al igual que las demás titulares de Tensai. Se giró lentamente a la dueña de la voz, encontrándose con un par de ojos pardos, los cuales eran grises en la parte más alejada de la pupila y azules en la más cercana.

Ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando ambas jugadoras chocaron miradas― Shikumi. ―la nombró también, todavía con ambos párpados completamente abiertos.

Katomi mantuvo una expresión desconcertada aún después de escuchar a su capitana nombrar a la más baja― ¿Q-qué haces aquí, Toki-chan? ―preguntó en el mismo tono.

Pero la otra Ala-Pívot se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asqueada antes de sentarse a un lado de la castaña― Vi por televisión tu partido y debo decir que estoy…, para nada sorprendida ―soltó sin más, confundiendo a las integrantes de Togimasu y Shutsu, quienes lograban escuchar a la recién llegada a la perfección―. ¿Sigo molesta por la elección de Katomi sobre mí? No. Yo jamás estuve molesta, Yuna, sólo estuve y estoy decepcionada ―le dijo, mirando por unos instantes a la americana detrás de la castaña―. Eso ya no importa, vieja amiga, ahora ingresé en nuevo instituto y conseguí a una compañera bastante interesante, ¿o me equivoco? ―preguntó de manera inesperada.

―Claro que no, Toki. ―una voz desconocida se escuchó desde detrás de Katomi y las chicas cerca de ella.

Ahora giraron su mirada hacia la dueña de la nueva voz, encontrándose con una chica de estatura baja y complexión delgada, con piel de un color porcelana-cálida, cabello largo y un poco ondulado de un tono rubio-oscuro, y un par de ojos grandes de un color gris intenso.

De un instante a otro, su mirada bajó hacia la extranjera― ¿Cómo te ha ido, Katomi? ―le preguntó indiferente, a lo que la más alta respondió con una expresión llena de confusión―. No te esfuerces en recordarme, nunca llegaste a conocerme ―exclamó, confundiendo aún más a la Emperatriz―; lo único que necesito decir para atraer tu atención ―dijo mientras caminaba hacia la oji-parda sentada todavía a un lado de Shuyō―, es que estudié en la Secundaria Nenki. ―declaró con un semblante serio.

Tal y como la desconocida había dicho, la peli-naranja se levantó a una gran velocidad y lanzó lejos su mochila, la cual fue atrapada por Shōsha― ¿Quién eres? ―preguntó en un tono seguro.

La rubia sonrió triunfante a su pregunta y se dio media vuelta para ver cara a cara a la americana, pero nunca esperó que esta última le ganase por treinta centímetros en estatura― Vaya que eres alta ―recalcó con una extraña sonrisa en rostro antes de soltar un solo suspiro―. Mi nombre es Hōfuku Yashiro ―le contestó de manera clara―, soy la Base principal de Fukushū junto a mi Ala-Pívot, Shikumi Toki ―declaró, haciendo que todas miraran sorprendidas a la castaña a un lado de Shuyō―, y por si te lo preguntas, he unido fuerzas junto a Toki para aplastarte a ti…, tu equipo no es muy importante, lo único que queremos es derrotarte a ti y solamente a ti ―Katomi estaba lista para responder, pero la más baja le indicó aguardar―. A pesar de haber dicho que no me conoces, eso no aplica para mí ―dicho eso, todas miraron interesadas a la más baja―. Ingresé a Nenki en mi segundo año, siendo consiente del pensar de los integrantes del equipo, pero también de lo que se supone iba a ser mi compañera de juego, aunque cuando llegué… ¡vaya mierda que me encontré! La perra conocida como Katomi había abandonado el club ―no sólo fueron las cercanas quienes se sorprendieron ante tal vocabulario, sino las demás chicas que fueron atraídas por el repentino grito de la oji-gris―. Gracias a que nosotras nos encontrábamos en clases distintas, me fue casi imposible encontrarte, pero un día cuando me dirigía a ese jodido edificio, logré observar cómo salías emocionada a gran velocidad. No negaré que me dio curiosidad, así que te seguí con gran dificultad puesto que…, carajo, eres rápida ―la mirada de casi todos los oyentes no cambió en lo absoluto, manteniendo aquella expresión sorprendida, pues aquella chica que parecía tierna por apariencia era realmente una vulgar chica con reducido vocabulario―. Te adentraste en la Secundaria Teikō, en su gimnasio; yo me asomé para ver lo que sucedía y… ¡joder! ¡Tú estabas entrenando con una podrida sonrisa en rostro junto a los perros multicolores de la 'Generación Milagrosa'! ―le recordó, sorprendiéndola de nuevo por su velocidad de decir groserías―. Fue entonces que me decidí hacer algo: no sólo iba a vencerte, sino que también iba a destruirte completamente hasta hacerte ver el error que cometiste al no esperar por mí.

Después de aquella última parte, todo el lugar permaneció en un completo y extraño silencio. Todas las jugadoras intercambiaron miradas, esperando impacientes por alguna respuesta o reacción de parte de la mejor Ala-Pívot de la escuela media superior, pero en cambio centraron su atención en esta última después de que soltara un leve pero notorio estornudo.

―Lo siento, lo sie… ―pero fue interrumpida por un segundo estornudo―. Lo que más me sorprendió fue tu inculto vocabulario; ¿alguna vez has pensado en leer algún diccionario? Realmente te hace falta ―la expresión de Hōfuku se mezcló con un poco de sorpresa e irritación al escuchar las palabras de la peli-naranja y lo expresó con un rechinar de dientes―. No esperes que me disculpe por algo de lo que no fui consiente, no formé parte o ni siquiera sabía que existía ―le dijo con un tono ligeramente irritado―. De todo el palabreo que soltaste, lo único que sé que tengo que tener al tanto, es el hecho de que tú ―empezó, señalando a la divertida oji-parda sentada todavía a lado de Shuyō―, no dejarás a mi equipo en paz sino obtienes tu revancha, ¿o me equivoco? ―le preguntó seria, recibiendo una sádica sonrisa de parte de Shikumi―. Y tú ―ahora señaló a la rubia, quien siempre mantuvo su atención clavada en la extranjera―, sólo quiero decirte que, si me retas en mí juego, no tendré miedo de ninguna apuesta. ―le declaró, borrando de inmediato la expresión segura de la oji-gris.

Aquel evento fue hecho para dar a conocer la rivalidad amistosa con las demás escuelas, pero terminó siendo una apuesta de vida o muerte entre dos chicas que hubieran podido ser compañeras, hubieran logrado cambiar el pensamiento de los miembros de la Secundaria Nenki, hubieran convertido en las mejores jugadoras de la escuela media…, pero el "hubiera" no existe.

Hōfuku y Katomi mantuvieron la mirada en la otra por un largo tiempo sin decir nada pero diciéndose todo.

Tras unos minutos más, Shikumi se levantó de los escalones y se acercó a la oji-gris― Vámonos, Yashiro ―le dijo mientras jalaba de su jersey, pero la más baja mantuvo toda su atención en la chica enfrente de ella―, ya vimos todo lo que teníamos que ver ―aplicando más fuerza en su agarre, la oji-parda logró que la rubia alejara su mirada de la peli-naranja y se encaminara con ella a la duela―. No lo tomen tan apecho, chicas ―habló de repente, mirando a las demás jugadoras alrededor de Shuyō―. Oshin ―llamó a la Ala-Pívot de segundo, quien mantuvo su vista en ella sin responderle―, deberías agradecerme, puesto que si no me hubiera ido, tú ya no serías titular principal.

―Tú, maldita hija de… ―escuchó a la oji-naranja exclamar molesta.

Miró de reojo a la más alta, y se encontró con Heishi y Yūgana tomándola de los hombros y brazos para detenerla en el futuro ataque que estaba por realizarle a la vieja regular. Ellas no fueron las únicas en levantarse, sino que de un instante a otro todo el equipo de Tensai estaba de pie, interponiéndose entre ambas Ala-Pívot.

La castaña bufó divertida ante aquella reacción antes de girarse hacia la Base de tercero― Azuka ―le llamó, atrayendo la atención de la nombrada―, sigo sin poder entender el hecho de haberle cedido el lugar a una mocosa recién llegada. ―declaró en un tono incrédulo.

La castaña-clara chasqueó la lengua y sus labios dibujaron una extraña sonrisa― Tú dejaste de ser fuerte, Toki ―la mayor exclamó segura―, es por eso que no logras entender. ―le dijo.

Shikumi rio un poco ante las palabras de la mayor antes de mirar por última vez a la furiosa oji-naranja― Espero encontrarme contigo en la Copa de Invierno, anaranjada ―exclamó, apodándola de la manera que más odiaba―, ya verás cómo estuvo mal elegirte a ti sobre mí. ―y sin dejar que la menor respondiera, el par salió del edificio, dejando a muchos equipos desconcertados y a tres avergonzadas superiores.

Una de las tres chicas restantes de Fukushū se levantó frenética de donde estaba sentada y sintió como una gotita de sudor comenzó a resbalarse de su sien― No puede ser ―se susurró a sí misma instantes antes de girarse hacia la capitana de Josei, quien se le encontraba acercando también―. ¡M-me disculpo completamente por la actitud de mis jugadoras! ―se disculpó con un grito, haciendo una reverencia y siendo seguida por las otras dos chicas de tercero―. Lamento también que las cosas hayan cambiado así, pero nos tenemos que retirar. ―haciendo una última reverencia y siendo imitada por las jugadoras detrás de ella, la azabache salió a gran velocidad del edificio.

Ichiyōna se quedó con la quijada abierta, pues la oji-marrón fue muy rápida como para dejarle responder. Después de cerrar de nuevo su boca, la castaña-media se quedó observando por donde el trío había desaparecido, pero sus pensamientos se llenaron con la información de la más importante de ellas tres: Yurushi Etsuko, capitana y Alero de tercero; alta estatura, complexión un poco robusta, cabello corto y lacio, ojos pequeños y rasgados, y piel de un color alabastro. Aquella Alero era famosa por su actitud aterradora pero decidida en la cancha, aunque la reciente escena le dio a entender que podía llegar a ser nerviosa e insegura fuera de juego.

Tras dar la vuelta y estar lista para regresar a donde los demás equipos se encontraban, se topó con las diez titulares de Tensai y su mánager caminando hacia ella.

―Kiyo ―escuchó a Shuyō nombrarle, por lo que giró su mirada hacia ella―, lamento decir esto pero nosotras también debemos retirarnos o ―antes de proseguir, la oji-marrón se hizo a un lado, dejando a la Pívot ver un aura monstruosa y asesina emanando de la oji-naranja al mismo tiempo que mantenía una expresión completamente enfurecida e irritada―, esta niña matará a alguien ―le declaró, cosa que la más baja ya podía observar―. Gracias por invitarnos. ―exclamó y comenzó a encaminarse hacia la salida.

Gracias al miedo que le provocó la mejor Emperatriz, la oji-marrón se quedó congelada por unos momentos, dejando al grupo avanzar hacia el exterior. Para cuando salió de su trance, trató de detenerlos con un par de balbuceos, pero ya habían desaparecido detrás de la puerta. Inesperadamente cayó sobre sus rodillas, en la duela, para luego caer sobre su costado y acurrucarse en una posición comprometedora.

―Realicé el régimen especialmente para enfrentarme a ti, Heishi. ―exclamó triste segundos antes de comenzar a soltar sollozos y lágrimas extrañas.

―¡Capitana, compórtese! ―sus cuatro titulares le gritaron en unísono.

Pero la Pívot no dejó de llorar porque sus chicas se lo pidieron, sino porque supo que uno de los partidos más exhaustivos y peligrosos de la Copa de Invierno iba a hacer aquel de la Preparatoria Tensai contra el Instituto Fukushū; lo único que no tenía entendido era quien iba a enfrentarse directamente a la mejor Emperatriz: la vengativa Ala-Pívot reemplazada o la compañera que jamás llegó a ser una compañera.

* * *

 **¡¿Quién todavía recuerda a Toki?! ¿No? ¿Nadie? La había mencionado durante las partes de: 'Entrada a Tensai'. Bueno…, no importa. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que presenté a nuevos equipos, ¿o no? Antes de eso, debo declarar que cuando coloqué el nombre de 'Josei', había olvidado por completo que también era una escuela original de la serie y manga u.u' Me declaro culpable:**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Instituto Josei:**

 **| Sakae Tōnan (entrenadora) | Kiyo Ichiyōna (Pívot/capitana) |**

 **Instituto Fukushū:**

 **| Toki Shikumi (Ala-Pívot) | Yashiro Hōfuku (Base) | Etsuko Yurushi (Alero/capitana) |**

 **¡Es todo! Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	25. Descanso

**Recomendación Musical: "Momentum" – Jim Yosef**

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y cuando menos se percataron, el inicio de la Copa de Invierno femenil estaba enfrente de sus ojos: a diferencia de la categoría varonil, los equipos femeniles que llegaron a o más delante de la quinta ronda de la Inter-Escolar, tenían que jugar entre zonas, hasta que solamente dos logren avanzar a los 'mejores de cuatro'; en ese punto, la temática se igualaba con la varonil, pues después que los cuatro equipos se dieran a conocer, la Liga Final tomaría lugar para elegir a los mejores dos que avanzarían a la verdadera Copa; dado a que Tensai y Shutsu fueron las ganadoras y segundas de la Inter-Escolar, en sus prefecturas (Kantō y Kansai), en lugar de elegir los dos mejores de la Liga Final, se elegía sólo a uno; para finalizar, dos equipos de la misma prefectura tenían que jugar y avanzar a los cuartos de final, las semifinales y terminando con las finales.

Dado a que apenas se estaban jugando los partidos entre zonas, las chicas de Tensai tenían que esperar unas semanas por los cuartos de final. Independientemente de no poder jugar, las diez titulares principales lograron convencer a su entrenador y dejarles observar el primer encuentro.

En el instante en que se acercaron a los asientos de las gradas medias, los demás equipos alrededor las reconocieron en el instante. Ninguna jugadora hizo caso a los murmullos y exclamaciones que las demás chicas hacían, tan sólo se encaminaron hacia sus respectivos asientos. Las cuatro titulares de tercero se sentaron una fila delante junto con Shuyō, mientras que las demás de segundo y el par de primero se sentaban detrás, a un lado del invitado de la americana. Habían pasado unos minutos desde que la capitana abandonó a su equipo, puesto que quería conseguir el régimen de fechas y horarios para sus partidos, y los demás restantes mantenían toda su atención en la disputa que estaba ante ellos.

Katomi seguía interesada como todas las jugadoras se movían alrededor de la cancha, pudiendo así deducir y observar las habilidades y estrategias que cada una poseía. Un suspiro, soltado por parte de la persona a su lado, le hizo mirar de reojo a esta última antes de soltar un corto bufido y recargarse de nuevo sobre la parte trasera de su asiento.

―Creí que te iba a interesar más la liga varonil, Shū-chan ―exclamó divertida, observando de la misma forma al oji-gris―, increíble verte con nosotras en un partido de mujeres. ―le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Nijimura miró de reojo a la menor antes de girar completamente hacia la cancha debajo de su mirada― Las alineaciones son bastante injustas, Kati ―le exclamó serio, haciendo que la más baja lo mirara sonriente de reojo―, si hay algo que valga la pena, será la Liga Final ―exclamó―; además ―soltó de repente―, es más divertido ver como las chicas se pelean a golpes que los hombres a insultos. ―bromeó.

―¿¡Ah!? ―la oji-naranja exclamó un poco ofendida―. ¿Estás diciendo que nosotras somos más agresivas que los hombres? ―cuestionó en un tono molesto.

Pero el azabache no pudo responder, pues unos gritos provenientes de la cancha les hicieron girar su mirada hacia aquella dirección, encontrándose con las capitanas de ambos equipos rasguñándose, golpeándose y jaloneándose sobre la duela.

Al mismo tiempo que la extranjera sentía como una gota de sudor se resbalaba de su frente, el mayor rio en un tono suave― Agresivas, divertidas, fáciles de ofender y dramáticas. ―corrigió entre risas.

Antes de que la peli-naranja pudiera responder ante aquello, ambos sintieron como un par de manos se posaban sobre sus hombros, haciéndolos levantar la mirada hacia la dueña y encontrándose con los orbes marrones de la capitana― Tienes suerte que el entrenador haya decidido no venir, cara de pato ―la castaña exclamó en un tono autoritario pero divertido―, cuando se aparezca por aquí, tendrás que tener mucha suerte de tu lado. ―volvió a exclamar, soltando los hombros de la pareja.

―¡¿S-Shijima va a venir?! ―preguntó en un grito mientras se levantaba frenético de su asiento y atraía la atención de muchos hacia él.

La Ala-Pívot lo tomó rápidamente de la bocamanga de su camiseta, atrayendo la atención aterrada del japonés hacia ella― ¡No! ¡No va a venir, Shū-chan! Tranquilízate. ―le exclamó, haciendo que el mayor asintiera inseguro y volviera a sentarse.

Katomi le lanzó una mirada molesta a su Escolta, pues esta última sabía (al igual que todas), que después del encuentro entre ambos azabaches, el menor de ellos desarrolló un enorme pavor ante el responsable de hacerlo terminar bañado en pastel de zarzamora, plumas artificiales dentro de sus fosas nasales y un ligero trauma ante la mención de su nombre.

―Olvidando eso, Yu-chan ―llamó a la oji-marrón, quien se dirigió al lugar que dejó vació y levantó la mirada hacia su jugadora―, ¿conseguiste los horarios? ―preguntó curiosa.

Shuyō asintió a ello y volvió a levantarse, entregándole a cada una de sus chicas una sola hoja de papel― Lo único que pude conseguir fueron las fechas ―comenzó al mismo tiempo que los demás estudiaban los datos proporcionados―, puesto que los equipos no estaban todavía definidos ―continuó―; por lo que escuché, se cree que todos los encuentros se realizarán en la tarde, excepto la final, la cual tendrá lugar en la noche…, a la misma hora que la varonil ―dicha esa última parte, todas las miradas se posaron sorprendidas sobre ella―. Traté de debatir ante eso, pero me fue imposible hacerles cambiar el horario de las finales. ―exclamó derrotada.

Okureru copió la acción de su capitana y se levantó de su asiento― Pero eso nos impedirá ver la final varonil. ―le recordó, tratando de convencerla.

―No debatas, Nagisa ―la oji-marrón le exclamó calmada segundos antes de volverse a sentar, dejando a la castaña-media como la única en pie―, lo intenté por quince minutos y lo único que conseguí fue una advertencia de llamada a seguridad por mi comportamiento ―declaró nerviosa―. En fin, ¿cómo ven los días? ―les preguntó a sus jugadoras, levantando la mirada a las que se encontraban sentadas detrás.

Todas las chicas a su lado asintieron alegres y emocionadas, manteniendo su atención en la hoja en su posesión, al igual que casi todo la fila detrás (incluyendo al azabache, quien afirmó alegre a algo que no estaba en lo más mínimo involucrado); Shuyō entonces borró la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios al ver la expresión seria de la Emperatriz.

―Katomi, te veo intranquila, ¿qué es? ―preguntó curiosa.

Ella estaba por responderle a la más baja cuando giró su vista hacia Nijimura, el cual también veía con la misma expresión cierta fecha marcada en los datos. El mayor hizo una mueca de desagrado y le tendió devuelta la hoja, momentos antes de que la menor se levantara y caminara al asiento a un lado de la Escolta.

―Aquí. ―exclamó cuando ya estaba sentada a su lado y señalaba con un dedo aquella fecha.

Cuando la castaña-clara observó el día señalado, una expresión de confusión y molestia cubrió su rostro― ¿Los cuartos de final? ―cuestionó confundida sin recibir algo como respuesta de parte de la más alta―. Si es por tu cumpleaños, esa no es excusa para… ¡oh! ―exclamó avergonzada al recordar cierto "evento" de la peli-naranja que sucedía aquel día. Fue entonces que relajó su rostro y soltó un pesado suspiro―. Muy bien ―dijo de repente, captando la mirada del par de primero, puesto que la rubia era la única (aparte de Shuyō), que conocía el significado de aquella fecha―, h-hablaré con el entrenador para justificar tu ausencia. ―tras declarar aquello, las exclamaciones sorprendidas y confundidas de las demás chicas se hicieron de escuchar, dado a que no era para nada normal que su as se ausentase en un partido bastante importante.

Todas estaban por preguntar el significado de aquello, pero la expresión sumamente triste y avergonzada de la oji-naranja les hizo cerrar de nuevo la boca. A diferencia de estas primeras, Yūgana no podía dejar de mirar de manera empática a su amiga; de un momento a otro, observó de reojo al azabache, el cual extrañamente tenía la misma expresión que la menor. Sin que ninguno supiera, Yūgana, Nijimura y Shuyō eran los únicos de aquel grupo que conocían el terrible significado de aquel trágico día.

.

.

.

Después de los juegos entre zonas y los 'Mejores de Cuatro', la Preparatoria Togimasu, la Academia Kazan y la Escuela Media Superior Kōfuku estaban preparadas para averiguar quién era la ganadora de la Liga Final.

A diferencia del partido entre zonas que presenciaron las diez Titulares, en el encuentro entre Togimasu y Kōfuku estaba presente solamente la peli-naranja, acompañada por cierto azabache con expresión sádica. Ambos observaban detenidamente a las jugadoras, aunque sabían quién iba a ser la ganadora del juego y de la liga.

Katomi se recargó sobre su asiento cuando el medio tiempo apareció y ambos lados se dirigieron a sus respectivos vestidores― ¿Cuándo es tu partido? ―le preguntó de repente al oji-marrón a un lado.

Este último copió la acción de la menor y sonrió a su pregunta― Dentro de dos horas ―respondió en un tono sarcástico―, a la misma hora que el de tu supuesto amigo verde. ―agregó.

La más alta miró de reojo a la Base― ¿Piensas seguir jugando a tu modo, Akudō? ―le volvió a preguntar.

Hanamiya rio ante aquella pregunta y se giró hacia la chica― Claro que lo haré, querida ―le respondió divertido―; puede ser que a ti te parezca incorrecto, pero es una manera muy divertida de ver a tus oponentes caer ―comenzó a explicar―. No importa que tan experimentados sean, cuanto talento posean, los rápido que se muevan o lo alto que salten ―el japonés guardó silencio un momento para recuperar el aliento―, si se rompen, no serán más que basura. ―declaró sádico.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos cuando de repente la Ala-Pívot chasqueó la lengua y tomó el cuello de la camiseta del más bajo― Escucha, Makoto, escucha muy bien ―exclamó, haciendo que el mayor borrara su expresión sorpresiva y la cambiara por una interesada―. En el partido de Seirin contra Kirisaki Daīchi, no voy a poder estar presente ―le declaró seria―, pero si me entero que fuiste responsable de herir a alguien, en especial al número diez o al once, me las pagarás, ¿entendido? ―cuestionó en un tono autoritario, a lo que el azabache asintió.

Tras ser soltado por la extranjera, el capitán de Kirisaki Daīchi se pasó una mano sobre la nuca y le esbozó una extraña sonrisa― Por ahora me tengo que retirar, pero fue un gusto conocerte, Emperatriz ―exclamó al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba su mochila para pasarla a colgar sobre uno de sus hombros―, y un consejo: antes de preocuparte por lo que le pueda pasar a los demás, preocúpate por el peligro que le pueda suceder a los tuyos ―le explicó serio antes de darse media vuelta, pero manteniendo su atención en la americana―. Es sólo una advertencia, pero ten cuidado en las finales, habrá una chica del otro equipo que hará lo imposible por verte caer; me enorgullece recalcar que esa chica es "amiga" mía. ―dijo encerrando aquella palabra entre comillas hechas con sus dedos.

―Por amiga tuya, ¿no te referirás tu novia? ―la chica sugirió en un tono pícaro y con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

―Llámala como quieras ―respondió indiferente y alzándose de hombros―, lo único que necesitas saber es…, que no te llevas muy bien con ella ―al observar la expresión confusa de la oji-naranja, Hanamiya rio victorioso y comenzó a encaminarse a las escaleras―. Nos vemos, Katomi. ―y sin esperar a que la menor respondiera, el chico se dirigió a la salida de aquel edificio.

La extranjera siguió con la mirada el cuerpo del chico hasta que este último desapareció del lugar. Sin otra opción, eligió esperar por el continuar del partido, aunque el reciente encuentro con aquel japonés le había hecho meditar acerca de él: Hanamiya Makoto, uno de los 'Reyes sin Coronar', conocido mayormente por su habilidad de mover un partido, pero sólo unos pocos sabían que su apodo, 'Chico Malo', no se le otorgó por eso, sino porque en los juegos en donde él estaba presente, uno o dos jugadores del otro lado terminaban heridos. La personalidad del japonés no fue lo único que le dejó desconcertada, sino aquella advertencia que le había hecho: ¿una chica con quien no se llevaba muy bien? Si trataba de responder aquello, era más fácil adivinar chicas con quienes sí se llevaba bien.

Sin otra opción, la joven as de Tensai volvió a centrar toda su atención en el juego, viendo como Hikaeme, pese a haber sido despojada de su título, peleaba con todo contra las titulares de Kōfuku. Tras soltar un solo suspiro, se recargó sobre su asiento y siguió todos los movimientos de la vieja Emperatriz con la mirada.

―¡Kati! ―alguien le gritó desde atrás, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y haciendo que esta última soltara un leve salto ante aquella sorpresa.

Con una expresión molesta, la americana se giró hacia el dueño de aquella voz, frunciendo el ceño molesta ante la mirada satisfactoria de aquel japonés― Vuelve a asustarme, Shin-chan, y te las verás conmigo. ―le siseó enojada al peli-verde.

Midorima rio un poco ante la amenaza de su mejor amiga antes de sentarse en el lugar que había dejado libre uno de los 'Reyes sin Coronar'― ¿Cuándo te toca jugar? ―le preguntó curioso al mismo tiempo que observaba los cuerpos pequeños de las chicas debajo de su mirada.

―Dentro de una semana ―respondió un poco molesta al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro―. Clasificar directamente en la Copa de Invierno no es tan increíble, ¿sabes? ―le cuestionó a su amigo, quien giró hacia ella con una expresión curiosa―. Si hubiera sabido la espera para poder jugar, hubiese optado por debatir ante la elección ―declaró un poco divertida―. En fin ―exclamó de repente, girando también hacia el oji-verde―, ¿nervioso por tu juego contra Tetsu-chan? ―le preguntó en un tono burlón.

El más alto negó ante la pregunta de la chica y se recargó sobre su asiento― No realmente ―exclamó―. Confío en mis habilidades para obtener la victoria ―comenzó a explicar―; admito que Kuroko, al igual que Kagami, posee su propia fuerza para lograr vencer, pero…, aquello no será suficiente.

Katomi sonrió de lado ante las palabras del Escolta antes de empujarlo de forma amistosa por el hombro― ¿No querrás decir: "confío en las habilidades de mi equipo"? ―le preguntó sonriente.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, el as de Shūtoku no pudo evitar abrir los párpados en señal de sorpresa.

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que volvió a tener a su mejor amiga cerca y una estúpida verdad no se la iba a arrebatar.

―H-hai ―afirmó no tan seguro, pero aquello pasó desapercibido por la mayor―, nosotros ganaremos ―se "corrigió" a sí mismo, intentando evadir miradas. Para cuando relajó su semblante serio, se giró de nuevo a la fémina con una sonrisa en rostro―. Me gustaría saber, ¿a quién apoyaras? ―le preguntó divertido― ¿Kuroko y Kagami o a mí? ―volvió a cuestionar sin dejarle responder la primera.

La peli-naranja se quedó pensante unos momentos antes de devolverle la sonrisa al más alto― A ambos lados ―respondió por fin―. Sinceramente me llevó muy bien con los dos equipos: en Seirin, Tai-chan es mi hermano y Tetsu-chan es mi amigo al igual que los demás integrantes, en especial Riko-chan, Shun-chan y Junpe-chan ―comenzó a explicar antes de guardar silencio para recuperar el aliento―; en cambio, en Shūtoku, tengo a mi mejor amigo, pero también me la he pasado increíble con las idioteces de Kazu-chan, los enojos de Kiyo-chan y los gritos de Taisu-chan ―le dijo, obteniendo una sonrisa amigable de parte de su mejor amigo―. ¿No sería increíble que ambos terminaran en empate? ―preguntó de repente.

Midorima rio ante su pregunta antes de pasarse una mano sobre la nuca― Eso es prácticamente imposible, Kati. ―le dijo seguro, puesto que el horóscopo de Oha-Asa no le había dado aquella posibilidad.

.

.

.

Después del juego entre Seirin y Shūtoku, ambos lados terminaron en empate.

Una expresión triunfante fue lo que iluminó el rostro de Katomi al ver el puntaje de las dos escuelas con los mismos dígitos: ciento cuatro. Recordó que al inicio del juego, logró divisar a cierto castaño de Seirin que jamás había visto (el cuál portaba el número siete); después de unos cuantos minutos, la peli-naranja se dio cuenta que aquel Pívot era Kiyoshi Teppei, también conocido como 'Tesshin', el faltante 'Rey sin Coronar'. Al principio, se confundió por ver a aquel jugador luchando a un lado de los chicos de Seirin, puesto que la última vez que los había visitado (la cual había sido desde meses atrás), no se había encontrado con aquel oji-marrón. Se tranquilizó a si misma tras darse cuenta que podía ir a saludarlo cualquier día en adelante…, claro, buscando el día en que no tuviera entrenamiento intensivo, o que no le tocara jugar a su equipo o al de sus amigos.

La chica se había sentido increíblemente alegre al final del partido, pues no sólo logró ver a tres de las personas más cercanas a ella luchando en la cancha, sino que le dejó ver como contaba con grandes amigos que sabía nunca se separarían de ella. Lamentablemente no tenía le menor idea que esa amistad estaba por quebrantarse…, para siempre.

* * *

 **My gosh! Por fin terminé este capítulo :'v Me fue un tanto difícil (neh~~ mentira). Antes que nada, dos cosas: había subido un One-Shot hace un tiempo y no obtuvo ni una mísera lectura (cora' roto, world TnT), y el último capítulo pareció ser el menos popular, ¿eh? XDD Ni modo~~ Esto me quitará el autoestima, pero bue~~. Les presento a la nueva escuela proveniente de la prefectura de Kantō:** **Escuela Media Superior Kōfuku** **. Bien, eso es todo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	26. Ceremonia de Apertura

**Recomendación Musical: "Prophecy" – Adrian von Ziegler**

* * *

Al igual que los varones, todos los equipos femeniles que llegaron a ingresar a la Copa de Invierno debían de reunirse para la ceremonia de apertura a pesar de que no jugaban. Dado a que el número de equipos era sumamente menor al de los hombres, las mujeres comenzaban con su propio torneo en el tercer día al mismo tiempo que los juegos varoniles llegaban a la tercera ronda. Después de que los jugadores abandonaran el edificio, era turno de las chicas de ingresar dentro, incluyendo a la Preparatoria Tensai.

Una chica respectiva se había separado del grupo (puesto que salió a comprar una bebida), por lo que aumentó rápidamente su velocidad al divisar como las jugadoras se adentraban en el lugar. Mientras bajaba la lata a la altura de su cadera, observó de reojo a ciertos jóvenes reunidos en unas escaleras. Ella sonrió para sí misma al notar como estaban cuatro de los prodigios ahí, al parecer teniendo una charla. Pese a querer saludarlos por un momento, la oji-naranja supo que tenía que llegar a tiempo para la apertura, así que comenzó a correr hacia aquel edificio.

Para su suerte, la ceremonia todavía no comenzaba, por lo que se encaminó a la fila en donde su equipo estaba.

―Suerte que llegaste, mocosa ―su capitana le exclamó tras tenerla delante suyo, en el espacio que habían dejado para cuando la peli-naranja llegara―, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte yo misma. ―le declaró en un tono que hizo que la más alta tuviera unos ligeros pero penetrantes escalofríos.

Tras controlar sus escalofríos, la americana miró de reojo a la castaña― Yu-chan ―le llamó para hacerle mirar hacia ella, lo cual la oji-marrón hizo―, ¿crees que Hisame-sensei nos permita ver los juegos de hoy? ―preguntó un tanto curiosa.

Shuyō soltó un bufido divertido y rodó los ojos ante la pregunta de la Ala-Pívot― Gracias a las súplicas de alguien, accedió a que todos veremos los partidos hasta el más esperado ―le respondió un poco irritada―, después del juego entre Seirin y Tōō nos retiraremos, ¿entendido? ―cuestionó autoritaria, a lo que la extranjera asintió sonriente.

Katomi volvió a posar su atención en su alrededor, logrando observar los pocos equipos que se encontraban reunidos en el mismo lugar: por el poco número de escuelas femeniles, en total sólo eran dieciséis equipos (dos de cada prefectura). Tras mirar las dieciséis filas, ella pasó por "estudiar" a las dos representantes de cada prefectura: Tengoku y Kankei de Tōhoku, Jitaku y Guteiteki de Shikoku, Hitsuyō y Nozomu de Kyūshū, Hikari y Akuma de Chūbu, Rūkī y Kussaku de Chūgoku, Fukushū y Chitan de Hokkaido, Shutsu y Yōkoso de Kansai, y por último Togimasu y Tensai de Kantō. Entre todos esos equipos, las cinco Reinas se encontraban reunidas, siendo Tensai, Shutsu, Hikari, Jitaku y Nozomu.

Muchos creerían que una chica debería estar alegre por estar en aquel lugar, pero la as de Tensai estaba más seria que feliz; cierto era que habían muchas chicas con las que se llevaba bien (como Shutsu, Rūkī o Togimasu), pero también habían con las que no lo hacían (como Hikari), y con las que tenían una asesina rivalidad (que era el caso con Fukushū y Akuma).

Las palabras de Hanamiya resonaron en su mente al ver a todas esas jugadoras; la chica a la que el azabache se refería tenía que estar entre todas ellas, sólo que iba a ser muy difícil averiguar su identidad.

.

.

.

Después de muchos juegos, el tan esperado partido de Seirin contra Tōō comenzó; Katomi, a pesar de las quejas y refunfuños de los demás integrantes de su equipo, arrastró a todos y cada uno de ellos a las butacas más cercanas que encontraron (tomando lugar en las gradas medias).

La americana había invitado a Nijimura, pero el azabache tuvo que negarse, puesto que tenía trabajos que realizar.

Cinco minutos habían pasado desde que comenzó el primer cuarto y la peli-naranja tenía toda su atención clavada en los jugadores presentes en aquella cancha.

―Veo que realmente te importa este juego ―logró escuchar como su entrenador le hablaba desde atrás, haciéndole girar y encontrarse con la expresión seria del hombre―. Fueron tus compañeros, ¿o no? ―le cuestionó, recibiendo una corta afirmación de parte de la menor―. ¿Quién crees que gane? ―preguntó.

La oji-naranja hizo una mueca de concentración ante esa pregunta y posó su mirada de nuevo en los jugadores. Podía notar como los cinco titulares de Seirin habían mejorado de manera increíble (algunos eran más rápidos y más perspicaces, otros habían pulido nuevas habilidades), pero todavía veía como las habilidades de Tōō sobrepasaban a las del otro equipo. Luego de estudiar un poco las auras de los diez chicos, supo que no tenía la menor idea de quién sería el ganador.

―No lo sé ―declaró, ganándose una expresión sorprendida de parte del oji-avellana―. Los chicos de Seirin han entrenado muy duro y han logrado mejorar, pero ―mientras hablada, no se percató de que todos los demás posaron su atención sobre ella―, Tōō sigue teniendo la misma fuerza.

Sólo fueron tres personas quienes entendieron aquello, sonriendo ante la respuesta que la Ala-Pívot les había dado.

El juego entre ambos equipos de Tokio prosiguió, dejando a la extranjera ver lo que Seirin había adquirido: el nuevo pase de Kuroko y su drible, y la 'Barrera de Salto' de Hyūga. Cuando menos se lo esperó, el primer cuarto había llegado a su fin.

La peli-naranja alejó su atención lejos de la duela y movió sus orbes alrededor del edificio, intentando buscar a alguno de sus viejos compañeros, pero como la multitud era demasiada, le fue imposible encontrara la cabellera de alguno de ellos; algo que logró captar, fue la presencia de cierta azabache viéndola fríamente. Katomi se tensó un poco ante la hostilidad que la oji-marrón le mandaba, pero logró tranquilizarse un poco y le devolvió la misma mirada. Así ambas se quedaron por unos segundos, cuando la americana observó como un chico azabache se le acercaba a la japonesa. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al ver el rostro de aquel jugador de Kirisaki Daīchi mientas que este último la volteaba a ver con una expresión sádica. Fue entonces que recordó las palabras que Hanamiya le había dicho.

Se aclaró la garganta para atraer la atención de los demás miembros, lo que fue un poco difícil dado el escándalo que se escuchaba por todo el gimnasio― Hay que tener mucho cuidado con Akuma ―exclamó cuando ya tenía todas las miradas sobre ella―, puede que en la Copa de Invierno revele una estrategia peligrosa ―al escuchar todos los murmullos confusos de Tensai, la Emperatriz señaló con la mirada a la dirección en donde Hosoku se encontraba junto con el capitán varonil―. Como ya saben, aquel chico es Hanamiya Makoto, también conocido como 'Akudō' o 'Chico Malo', uno de los 'Reyes sin Coronar' ―comenzó a explicar―; sus tácticas son sucias y violentas, las cuales terminan hiriendo de gravedad a algún jugador. ―les recordó, ganándose las miradas serias de todos los demás.

―¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto, Katomi? ―Heishi, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Shijima, preguntó desde atrás.

Katomi suspiró una sola vez y miró de reojo a la morena― El hecho de que Arale lo conozca da a entender que no sólo pasa tiempo con él para charlar ― empezó, dando una idea de lo que se refería―; ella no es estúpida y va a hacer que Makoto le enseñé cada táctica que utiliza para dejar fuera a sus oponentes, cosa que a Akudō no le molestará compartir. ―declaró en un tono preocupado.

Pese a que todos escucharon como el partido tomaba continuación, ninguno de ellos se preocupó por enfocarse de nuevo en él (pasando por desapercibido el hecho de que Aomine había detenido por completo al peli-celeste), dado a que las palabras de su mejor chica les había mantenido dentro de sus pensamientos. Cada uno de ellos pensaba diferente a la revelación de la americana, pero todos tenían la misma afirmación en mente: la Academia Akuma iba a ser responsable de muchas bajas en casi todos los equipos con los que se enfrentase.

Cuando la as de Tensai regresó su atención al juego, ésta se posó de inmediato en la escena que tenía enfrente de ella: Kagami había bloqueado uno de los tantos tiros sin forma del peli-azul (el cual ella se lo había enseñado). Una expresión de sorpresa iluminó su rostro al captar el aura que emanaba del oji-carmín, encontrándose con una parecida al de una bestia salvaje. Aquella aura la había perdido desde mucho tiempo atrás, puesto que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que lo volvió a ver así de enfocado.

―Baloncesto de apuestas, ¿eh, Tai-chan? ―murmuró para sí misma después de soltar una corta risilla.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que su hermano había recuperado aquel "instinto animal" que solía tener…, y aquello se demostró con el último rebote que consiguió para tomar el contraataque. Quedaban sólo tres segundos para que acabase la primera mitad y el oji-azul le seguía el paso al peli-carmín.

La peli-naranja soltó un corto grito de sorpresa al observar como Kagami intentaba realizar un 'tiro sin forma', pero era detenido por Aomine, quien lo rozó con la yema de uno de sus dedos.

―I-Increíble ―logró escuchar una voz a su lado, giró y observó la expresión fascinada de la otra Ala-Pívot: Yoyaku―. L-la rapidez con la que reaccionó Aomine era inhumana ―exclamó sorprendida segundos antes de voltearse de manera repentina hacia la oji-naranja―. Dime, Katomi ―la rubia comenzó, atrayendo la atención de todos los demás hacia ella―, si nosotras nos enfrentáramos contra Tōō, ¿quién crees que ganaría? ―le preguntó esperanzada.

De un instante a otro, todas las miradas se centraron en la oji-naranja, quien se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando la más alta comenzó a reír de manera inesperada, confundiendo a sus demás compañeras, en especial a la oji-ámbar.

―Vaya que es curiosa tu pregunta, Oshi-chan ―exclamó todavía soltando carcajadas; pasaron unos momentos más y éstas cesaron al mismo tiempo que la expresión de la chica se cambiaba a una seria―. Las habilidades de cada uno de sus jugadores sobrepasa a las nuestras, pero…, en un partido, a pesar de que seamos mujeres, sin necesidad de que yo entre a la "Zona" y todas jugando a todo lo que tenemos ―guardó silencio unos momentos para recuperar el aire, dejando a todos intrigados por lo que iba a ser su respuesta―: ganaríamos con una considerable ventaja ―casi todos se sorprendieron ante aquella respuesta, expresándolo con cortos gritos―. No importa si ellos son uno de los mejores equipos varoniles ―la peli-naranja habló de nuevo y atrajo las miradas hacia ella otra vez―, tampoco importa por donde lo veas, Tōō es un equipo egoísta que utiliza las habilidades de cada quien en lugar de juntarlas, y es eso lo que hace la diferencia entre sus habilidades y las nuestras; es como si nosotras cinco nos enfrentáramos solamente contra uno en lugar de los cinco juntos, haciendo que las aberturas que cada uno deje nos sea más favorables a medida que avanzaría el juego. ―terminó de explicar.

Todo el mundo permaneció en un extraño silencio, sin saber cómo responder ante lo declarado, puesto que todos esperaban que la extranjera dijese todo lo contrario, pero luego entendieron a lo que se refería la joven y sonrieron victoriosos.

―¿Estás segura que tendríamos que jugar a todo dar? ―Yūgana preguntó curiosa, haciendo que su amiga girase su mirada hacia ella―. Recuerdo la vez en que me obligaste a ir a Tōō para visitar a tu amigo y que después de eso jugaste un Uno a Uno contra Aomine ―le recordó, a lo que Katomi asintió un poco confundida―, y lo venciste por completo. ¿Eso no daría a entender lo mucho mejor que eres? ―cuestionó decidida.

Una mueca de disgusto apareció en el rostro de la americana, pues no le gustaba recordar aquel día― Si observaste bien ―comenzó―, tuviste que haber visto lo…, injusto que fue ese partido ―le dijo, confundiendo un poco a la menor―, jugar con "zapatos de interior" retiene mucho el poder que posees ―declaró en un tono triste, sorprendiendo a todos los demás, dado a que no hubiesen creído que el viejo as de Teikō le había dejado ganar a la chica…, a pesar de no haberse dado cuenta―. Cambiando de tema, Ma-chan ―la llamó de nuevo, haciendo que la oji-zafiro girase de nuevo hacia ella―, ¿qué tan bien te sientes usando esa chaqueta que te regaló Kōsu-chan? ―le preguntó en un tono burlón.

Yūgana se ruborizó notoriamente por la pregunta de la mayor, así que alejó su mirada y recorrió las bocamangas de la chaqueta que tenía puesta, la cual tenía estampado el ensamblaje de la Academia Tōō― ¿E-es malo apoyar el equipo en donde juega tu novio? ―le preguntó en lugar de responderle mientras todos los demás rodaban los ojos ante su rostro ruborizado.

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el evento en el Instituto Josei y, cierto día, Wakamatsu llegó al gimnasio de Tensai buscando a la Base. Después de terminar atado a una silla, recibir unos cuantos golpes de Shuyō y escuchar el interrogatorio de Shijima, Yūgana apareció y le explicó todo a su equipo. Luego de dejar ir al oji-marrón, el entrenador se cercioró de incrementar el entrenamiento de la vice-capitana por dos semanas, aunque aceptó la relación de ambos sin otra opción…, tal y como un padre sobreprotector.

La Emperatriz alejó su mirada de la rubia y la centró de nuevo en la cancha, en donde ambos lados estaban ingresando nuevamente.

―Al contrario de lo que sucedería contra Tōō ―habló de nuevo, atrayendo toda la atención hacia ella―, si nos enfrentáramos contra Seirin, pienso que lograrían duplicarnos el puntaje.

Ninguno de los otros pensó en decir algo más, puesto que la información con la que sacaba aquellas declaraciones les era desconocida. El equipo regresó a prestarle atención al partido que continuaba.

Con el paso de los minutos, Tōō les demostró la brecha de poder con la que les ganaban, haciéndolos terminar caídos, exhaustos y vencidos. Incluso Yūgana, quien sólo estaba presente para apoyar al Pívot de Tōō, se entristeció al observar el aura que aquellos cinco emanaban; pero inesperadamente Seirin recobró energías y continuó retando al otro equipo. Imayoshi ya no marcaba a Kuroko, sino a Izuki cuando este último lo pasó y pareció ser que el mayor no reaccionó, dado a que se quedó en su lugar; pasó lo mismo con Hyūga, quien atravesó a Sakurai.

Desde Shijima hasta Henkō gritaron sorprendidos por lo que veían ante sus ojos.

―¿¡Qué demonios!? ―Shuyō gritó a todo pulmón―. Ni el Base ni el Escolta de Tōō son tan lentos para dejarse atravesar por los de Seirin. ―recalcó todavía sorprendida.

Pero antes de que otro pudiese responder, se escuchó como la oji-naranja comenzó a carcajear aún más fuerte que la vez anterior. Pasaron unos momentos cuando dejó de reír y se pasó una mano por sobre la nuca― "Preocúpate por el futuro cuando llegue" ―ella murmuró para sí misma, antes de reposar su barbilla sobre sus dos puños cerrados―. Realmente te tomaste eso enserio, Tetsu-chan. ―exclamó sonriente, descubriendo como aquel equipo había abandonado toda oportunidad de ganarle a Tōō en el futuro.

Al igual que sus superiores, Kagami atravesó a Aomine y realizó un mate, aunque ninguno de los jugadores del otro lado pensó en doblegarse, ya que continuaron con la misma energía hasta los últimos momentos del tercer cuarto. La espera por el último cuarto comenzó y ambos equipos se dirigieron a sus lados.

―¿A qué te referías con eso, Katomi? ―la extranjera escuchó como su mánager le preguntaba, haciéndola mirar detrás de ella y encontrándose con el chico sentado a un lado del hombre―. ¿Cómo que 'realmente se lo tomó enserio'? ―le volvió a preguntar.

Katomi le sonrió al oji-miel y se giró por completo hacia él― Hubo una vez, en Teikō, cuando Tetsu-chan me preguntó acerca de lo que a mí me aguardaría el futuro ―comenzó a explicar―, pero yo le respondí que era algo que trataba de no pensar, puesto que me preocuparía de él cuando llegase ―le respondió sonriente, haciendo que el mayor copiara el gesto―; pero nunca creí que ocuparía mi "filosofía" en un partido tan importante. ―le declaró en un tono burlón, seguido por unas cuantas carcajadas.

Sus risas se vieron interrumpidas cuando ambos lados ingresaron nuevamente en la cancha.

Hyūga no esperó ni un momento más y acortó la brecha de puntos a un solo dígito, pero Aomine logró obtener dos puntos más a su favor, sólo para ser recuperados por el capitán de Seirin. Los minutos continuaron a la normalidad hasta el momento en que el moreno fue marcado por el número siete, diez y once del otro equipo. Gracias a su increíble habilidad, el as de Tōō logró pasarlos y se preparó para realizar un tiro…, el cual inesperadamente falló y permitió que el puntaje tuviese una diferencia de seis puntos. Siguiendo el avance de Seirin, Sakurai hizo una falta ofensiva a la Escolta contraria, permitiéndole dos tiros libres, de los cuales obtuvo los dos.

Los ojos de Katomi se abrieron más de lo normal al posar su atención sobre su viejo compañero peli-azul. La aura del menor era bastante diferente a la que tenía momentos antes y eso lo notó casi todo Tensai.

―O-oi ―Shuyō exclamó sorprendida con la misma expresión que su jugadora―, n-no me digan que esto es…, es…

―Hai ―la oji-naranja afirmó interrumpiéndola con una extraña sonrisa en rostro―, Aomine Daiki ha entrado a la "Zona" ―confirmó a las sospechas de sus compañeras, observando el cambio que tenía el Ala-Pívot en su juego.

Todos los demás soltaron gritos cortos ante tal remarcación, mirando también como el viejo as de Teikō se movía por el lugar.

―Cielos. Ya era inhumanamente rápido, pero ahora ni siquiera logro seguirle con la mirada ―Shijima exclamó con una mezcla de vergüenza y diversión―. ¿Así te verías si entrases en la "Zona"? ―le preguntó interesado a su jugadora.

La menor se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta del azabache, pero luego se relajó y negó con su cabeza― Cada uno de los prodigios tiene diferentes formas de utilizarla ―empezó, antes de recordar a ciertos chicos que no encajaban con aquello―, bueno, casi todos ―murmuró en un tono completamente inaudible para los demás―; en el caso de Dai-chan, su "instinto animal" toma la mayor parte del control y deja que él realice esos movimientos tan ridículos ―continuó explicando―. Ninguna persona que logre abrir las puertas revela el mismo po… ―su explicación se vio interrumpida por cierto "llamado" que sintió dentro de ella al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el sonido de una puerta abrirse…, el mismo sonido que había escuchado un tiempo atrás…, aquel sonido que revelaba que alguien había abierto aquellas puertas―. Están por ver lo mucho que se puede parecer el poder, pero jamás será igual. ―les dijo después de soltar unas risillas y girar su atención hacia abajo.

Copiando la acción de la oji-naranja, los demás a su alrededor movieron su vista hacia la duela, encontrándose con una increíble escena: al igual que Aomine, Kagami había ingresado a la 'Zona' y ambos estaban luchando por la victoria. Tal y como la Ala-Pívot había mencionado, ambos japoneses parecían moverse de la misma forma…, sólo que el oji-carmín era mejor.

La conversación que estaban teniendo momentos antes fue olvidada por completo, puesto que el partido estaba a treinta segundos de terminar y la batalla entre ambos ases no tenía comparación.

Quince segundos y Aomine ganó dos puntos, seis segundos y Kiyoshi obtuvo dos puntos…, y el novio de Yūgana realizó una falta ofensiva. La preparación para el tiro libre pareció durar eternidades, dejando que las chicas dedujeran (al igual que muchos más equipos experimentados), que Seirin tenía que fallar ese tiro y obtener la victoria. Cuando el número siete lanzó el balón, este parecía ir en cámara lenta, pero la velocidad se normalizó cuando este rebotó en el aro.

―¡Rebote, Seirin! ―absolutamente todo Tensai gritó en unísono, ganándose las miradas extrañadas de los demás espectadores a su alrededor y haciendo que todos observaran confundidos a la vice-capitana, puesto que se supone que esta última apoyaba a Tōō.

Ninguno se molestó en sentarse de nuevo, por lo que se quedaron de pie observando los últimos cinco segundos de aquella batalla: Kuroko pasando el balón hacia donde Kagami y Aomine se colocaron (aunque aquello sólo lo observo la extranjera, dado a que era la única persona quien era inmune a la 'Redirección' del peli-celeste), ambos ases saltando para ganar el objeto, el oji-carmín tomando posesión del balón y clavando este dentro de la canasta.

El lugar entero se quedó en un notorio silencio, ni un solo suspiro logró escucharse― ¡Tiempo! ―pero aquella afirmación fue todo lo necesario para que el público se uniera al grito de victoria de Seirin, incluyendo a Tensai.

Desde las jugadoras hasta los varones chocaron palmas ante la victoria de aquel equipo. Katomi estaba por hacer lo mismo con la Base rubia, cuando la observó "diferente"― ¡Eh! ¿Ma-chan? ―la llamó primero, haciéndola ladear su cabeza hacia un lado―. ¿De dónde sacaste esa sudadera? ―le preguntó confundida.

Yūgana bajó su mirada hacia la prenda que traía puesta, solamente que aquella era blanca, tenía franjas negras y rojas, y el nombre de Seirin en la parte trasera― La encontré en tu armario. ―le respondió inocente.

―¡Es la chaqueta que me regaló Tai-chan! ¡Con razón no la encontraba! ¡Devuélvemela!

―¡No! ¡Me queda grande y es perfecta!

―Acaba de cambiarse de chaqueta por la victoria de Seirin. ―las demás jugadoras exclamaron en unísono al ver la otra chaqueta negra arrugada bajo su asiento.

―¡Maldita acumuladora de chaquetas! ―Katomi soltó por último, causando una mirada graciosa y culpable de parte de la oji-azul. Después de soltar un suspiro rendido (y darse cuenta que no iba a volver a recuperar su chaqueta), pasó a copiar las acciones de sus demás compañeros y colgó la mochila que traía consigo sobre su hombro.

―El resultado fue tal y como había mencionado en un principio ―exclamó sonriente, a lo que la mayoría se confundió―, Seirin fue el vencedor.

―¡Espera, Katomi! ―Heishi le gritó desde su lugar, haciéndola levantar la mirada―. Tú dijiste que no lo sabías, y que Seirin había entrenado y mejorado, mientras que Tōō era igual de fuerte ―le recordó, a lo que la más baja asintió―, nunca mencionaste algo de quien iba a ser el ganador. ―exclamó confundida.

Katomi sonrió ante las palabras de la encrespada y reacomodó la correa de su mochila ―Es que es eso mismo, Chi-chan ―le exclamó sonriente, haciendo que la mayor se confundiera aún más―, entre alguien que logró mejorar y alguien que permanece igual, ¿quién crees que tiene mayor ventaja? ―le preguntó curiosa, callando a la morena en el instante.

Sin decir algo más, las Reinas se encaminaron hacia la salida con dirección a su gimnasio. Mientras caminaba a lado de sus compañeras, la Emperatriz tomó su celular en manos y comenzó a marcar el número de cierta familiar suya. Pasaron unos segundos y la mujer del otro lado del mundo no le contestó, por lo que decidió guardar su aparato y averiguar luego su ausencia; lo que no sabía era que ella no podía contestar dentro de un aeropuerto.

* * *

 **¡Y fin! Okno :/ Hay solamente dos cosas que realmente debo revelar en este momento: nombres de los colegios recién presentados (Preparatorias Guteiteki y Hitsuyō, Academia Yōkoso, Institutos Jitaku, Kussaku y Chitan; Escuelas Medias Superiores Kōfuku, Tengoku, Kankei y Nozomu) [Qué flojera escribir en forma de lista XD], y que… ¡en el próximo capítulo, Kati por fin se enterará de la verdad sobre la "Kiseki no Sedai! Quería que fuese sorpresa…, pero a la m¡3?0a los secretos y esperen por los corazones rotos. ¡Muajajaja! Etto~~ nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	27. Revelación

**Recomendación Musical: "Red Sorrow" – Audiomachine**

* * *

―¿¡Alguien pidió "granizados"!? ―cierto grito se escuchó por todo el edificio, haciendo que los presentes sonrieran victoriosos a la dueña de la voz.

De un instante a otro, todos los jugadores de Seirin estaban alrededor de la peli-naranja, quien cargaba consigo una hielera y del otro lado jarabes de diferentes colores y sabores.

La única explicación de aquello fue que durante los últimos minutos de su entrenamiento, la oji-naranja recibió un mensaje de parte del peli-celeste, preguntándole la posibilidad de que la más alta llevara sus tan populares 'granizados', los cuales llegó a llevar en la escuela media. A pesar de encontrarse en noviembre, aquel extraño día resultó ser muy caluroso. Después de preguntarle al oji-celeste la petición, el menor explicó que su entrenadora había hecho paletas caseras…, pero estas inhumanamente terminaron quemadas. Para su fortuna, la americana había llevado consigo sus "herramientas" al gimnasio de Tensai, por lo que le explicó la situación a Shijima (quien aceptó a regañadientes), le dejó encargado Trauern a Yūgana y se dirigió a la escuela de Seirin.

Cada uno de los miembros pedía distintos sabores para sus refrigerios, incluso la joven castaña, quien pidió uno de frambuesa con una expresión avergonzada y caída. Después que la chica se alejara con el envase en manos, cierto castaño se le acercó amistoso a la chica― Hola ―le saludó en el mismo tono, atrayendo la mirada de la extranjera hacia él―. Kagami y Kuroko me contaron que habían llamado a una amiga suya que era americana ―explicó―, así que me emocioné al escuchar que venías y quería conocerte ―extendió su mano hacia ella en señal de saludo al guardar silencio un momento―. Mi nombre es Kiyoshi Teppei, pero puedes llamarme como quieras. Mucho gusto. ―exclamó sonriente.

Katomi le devolvió el gesto a pesar de nunca alejar la mirada de todos los moretones, rasguños y cicatrices que seguían visibles en el cuerpo del mayor. La Ala-Pívot frunció ligeramente el ceño al recordar la causa de aquellas heridas: a diferencia de lo que le había indicado a Hanamiya, este último se encargó de casi asesinar al número siete de Seirin. Tal y como se lo había dicho, se dirigió a Kirisaki Daīchi y dejó moribundo al azabache; esto último fue lo que le hizo regresar su sonrisa a sus labios.

―Yo ya te conozco, Tesshin ―le apodó aceptando el saludo segundos antes de hacer que el japonés torciera un poco los labios ante aquel apodo―; también sé que no te gusta el título de "Tesshin", ¿o no, Teppe-chan?― volvió a tratar, recibiendo una sonrisa aún más grande de parte del Pívot―. A mí sólo conóceme como Katomi. Es un gusto conocerte ―dicho eso, ambos se soltaron del agarre y la menor pasó a seguir con su trabajo―. ¿Sabor? ―le preguntó amistosa.

―Limón. ―Kiyoshi respondió alegre momentos antes de que la as de Tensai le tendiera su refrigerio y el chico caminara a donde los demás integrantes de su equipo estaban.

Al girarse de nuevo, se encontró con los rostros esperanzados del par ganador de primero. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera abrir la boca, la más alta les tendió dos envases ya preparados― Mango ―exclamó al mismo tiempo que le tendía uno al peli-carmín, quien lo tomó en manos―, vainilla. ―le dijo ahora al más bajo, haciendo que el Ala-Pívot se sorprendiera, pues al parecer no había visto a Kuroko a un lado suyo.

Después de que ambos le agradecieran, Kagami se dirigió hacia donde sus demás compañeros se encontraban, dejando al hombre-fantasma sólo con la Emperatriz. Esta última eligió guardar sus cosas, puesto que todos tenían sus envases, así que se arrodilló para cerrar y guardar los ingredientes cuando observó la expresión alegre de su amigo.

―Tetsu-chan ―lo llamó para atraer la mirada del peli-celeste, quien miró hacia abajo―, te noto muy feliz, ¿sucedió algo? ―le preguntó curiosa al mismo tiempo que volvía a incorporarse.

El más bajo asintió a su pregunta con la pajilla en su boca― Ayer, cuando nos enfrentamos a Aomine-kun ―comenzó, manteniendo la misma expresión en su rostro―, siento que él ha vuelto a ser el mismo de antes, después de haberlo derrotado. ―soltó por fin.

Una sonrisa fue lo que se dibujó en los labios de la oji-naranja, quien asintió a las palabras de su amigo. El día anterior, durante el partido de Tōō contra Seirin, la batalla había sido increíble: Aomine se movía con gran agilidad por la cancha, al igual que Kagami; el oji-carmín increíblemente logró abrir la puerta y se adentró en la 'Zona', siendo la razón que porque habían vencido al viejo as de Teikō.

―Sí, tienes mucha razón ―Katomi afirmó, al parecer sin recapacitar lo que le había dicho―, Dai-chan ha vuelto a ser el mi… ―pero de un instante a otro, se interrumpió a sí misma, extrañada por las palabras que había dicho el menor―. T-Tetsu-chan ―lo apodó confundida, haciendo que él la mirara curioso―, ¿a qué te refieres con 'el mismo de antes'? ―le preguntó extrañada.

Si no hubiera sido capaz de controlarse a sí mismo, el oji-celeste se hubiese atragantado con la pajilla que seguía entre sus dientes. De un instante a otro, su alegre expresión fue cambiada por un nerviosismo sin comparación. Había metido la pata…, la había metido muy al fondo. Dudó por unos momentos el seguirle mintiéndole a su amiga o no, pero en aquellas circunstancias le iba a ser prácticamente imposible; lo único que deseaba en aquel momento era que Akashi se hubiera equivocado y Katomi sí era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sin otra opción, Kuroko abrió la boca para contarle la verdad de lo que sucedió tras su regreso a América.

.

.

.

Tenía que ser mentira…, todo eso tenía que ser un malentendido.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar todo lo que el peli-celeste le había revelado, Katomi salió a toda velocidad del edificio, encargándole a su hermano sus pertenencias y llevando consigo solamente su celular. Llamó a cada uno de los cinco prodigios (dado a que como la Copa de Invierno estaba en proceso, todos se encontraban en Tokio), citándolos en una de las canchas en las que solían reunirse durante la escuela media.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar todo lo que le había descrito el menor: Kise insensible, Aomine superior, Murasakibara desinteresado, Midorima egoísta y Akashi absoluto. Aquellas habían sido las formas en que el peli-celeste había descrito a sus viejos amigos.

A pesar de mencionar que el peli-verde no había cambiado mucho y, al igual que Aomine y Kise, había vuelto a ser el mismo, eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo; si era cierto lo que Kuroko había dicho, su mejor amigo, al igual que los otros cuatro, le había mentido…, y no sólo eso.

La cancha en la que se iban a reunir logró divisarse, por lo que aumentó su velocidad y se acercó cada vez más al lugar. Cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable, se dio cuenta que sólo Kise, Midorima y Aomine se encontraban ahí; extrañamente ninguno se veía a la cara ni tenía planeado entablar una conversación. Miró a ambos lados para lograr ver donde estaban el peli-morado y el oji-rojo, pero al no divisarlos, optó por hablar primero con el trío ya presente.

Cuando Kise miró de reojo como la peli-naranja se les acercaba, les hizo una señal a los otros dos para que voltearan. En el instante en que ellos tres tenían la vista clavada en la chica, esta última logró notar como sus expresiones cambiaban de golpe: de unas aburrida e irritadas, a unas amistosas y alegres. Eso le hizo creer más en las palabras del sexto hombre.

―¿Dónde están Sei-chan y Atsu-chan? ―ella preguntó cuándo vio que el rubio estaba por saludarla, callándolo en el proceso.

―Kat, ¿te sucede algo? ―el moreno preguntó confundido ante el tono con el que había preguntado la chica, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba unos pasos hacia ella.

Katomi fulminó con la mirada al más bajo y la regresó a los otros dos restantes― Hay algo de lo que necesito hablar con ustedes cinco ―declaró―, pero no puedo hacerlo sino están todos.

―¡Oi, Katomi! ―cierta voz masculina le hizo dar vuelta y observar a cierto pelirrojo caminando junto a un oji-morado―. ¿Para qué nos reuniste? ―preguntó amistoso.

Pese a creer que la mayor no los había escuchado exclamar sorprendidos, la Ala-Pívot miró de reojo como el trío detrás miraba sorprendido al más bajo de los recién llegados. Murasakibara se encaminó a un lado de los otros tres mientras que Akashi se acercaba a la chica.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó de nuevo el pelirrojo―. ¿De qué querías hablar?

―Hablé con Tetsu-chan ―la oji-naranja empezó justo después de escuchar su segunda pregunta―, y me contó algo…, intrigante que sucedió cuando yo regresé a América ―le declaró al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo borraba su alegre sonrisa―. Dijo algo acerca de volverse egoístas, jugar cada quien por su cuenta, su cambio de actitud y…, sobre el partido entre Teikō y Meiko que hizo que Tetsu-chan abandonara el baloncesto ―soltó un suspiro y levantó la mirada hacia los otros cuatro detrás del excapitán―. ¿Era todo eso cierto?

Ninguno de los prodigios supo cómo responder ante eso, incluyendo al capitán de Rakuzan, quien apretó los puños molesto al darse cuenta que Kuroko le había desobedecido; una pequeña falla en su juego, pero nada que no pudiera remediarse― Claro que no, Katomi ―negó con la misma sonrisa que tenía segundos antes―, eso es algo que Kuroko inventó. ―dijo, seguido de unas cuantas risas.

Pero Katomi tan sólo no le creyó en lo más mínimo y expresó eso con un fruncimiento de su ceño― Tetsu-chan no tiene razones de mentir, Sei-chan, mucho menos de inventar algo tan delicado como eso ―le recordó seria, haciendo que el menor borrase una vez más su sonrisa―, necesito que me digan la verdad. ―declaró con un ligero enojo en su tono de voz.

Akashi no era el único pasando un mal rato al intentar inventar lo que sea que hiciese que la mayor olvidara lo que había dicho el peli-celeste―: Esa es la verdad, Katomi-cchi ―Kise exclamó también, dando un paso al frente e intentando ocultar su enorme nerviosismo―. D-de seguro Kuroko-cchi dijo eso porque solíamos usar nuestras propias habilidades en juego antes que recibir sus pases. ―se excusó sonriente.

―Tetsu-chan también mencionó lo de dejar de jugar en equipo y volverse egoístas ―la americana le recordó las palabras que había dicho momentos antes, haciendo que el rubio exclamara nervioso y diera unos pasos hacia atrás gracias a la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo―. Es todo cierto entonces. ―susurró derrotada.

De un solo movimiento, el único oji-verde dio un largo paso al frente y se posicionó enfrente de los otros tres, pero permaneció atrás de Akashi― ¡Idioteces, Kati! ―gritó de repente, atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él―. Kuroko no sabe de lo que está hablando; dijo todo eso sólo porque dejamos de depender un poco de él, Nanodayo. ―explicó seguro.

―¡No hables mal de alguien a quien llegaste a llamar "amigo"! ―le gritó devuelta, ahora completamente molesta, antes de girarse de nuevo al Base enfrente de ella y olvidarse por completo del Escolta―. ¡Necesito conocer la verdad, ahora! ―ordenó furiosa sin despegar la mirada de Akashi.

―¡Esa es la verdad, Katomi-cchi!

―¡Tetsu ha malinterpretado todo!

―¡Nosotros jamás te mentiríamos, Kati!

―¡Katom-chin! ¡Somos tus mejores amigos! ¡Confía en nosotros!

A pesar de escuchar todas las excusas de los cuatro prodigios, la americana sólo quería escuchar la respuesta del oji-rojo. Al ver como el más bajo no tenía pensado en responderle, optó por seguir recalcando―: ¡Esa no puede ser la verdad, Ryōta, deja de ser tan insensible! ―la mención de esa última palabra hizo que el oji-dorado cerrara de nuevo su boca y bajara la mirada―. ¡No te creas tan superior, Daiki! ―le gritó de la misma forma al moreno―. ¡No siempre serás el mejor, yo logré vencerte! ―le recordó, haciéndolo mantener su atención en los orbes anaranjados de su amiga―. Aunque…, la única razón de que te vencí fue porque no usaste zapatillas de baloncesto, ¿o no? ―preguntó con una triste sonrisa, haciendo que el peli-azul copiara la acción del Alero y bajara la mirada.

―C-cá…

―¡Uno espera que alguien egoísta mienta, Shintarō!

―Cá…

―¡Atsushi, no puedo confiar en alguien desinteresado!

―Cálla…

―¡Y, ¿absoluto?! ¡¿A qué carajo se refieren con una mierda como esa, Sei…?!

―¡Cállate, eres molesta!

A pesar de haber intentado controlarlo a él, gracias a lo inferior que le hizo sentir aquella chica, dejó que tomara control de la situación y de la peli-naranja. Inmediatamente después de soltar aquel grito, Akashi levantó de nuevo la mirada hacia la más alta, dejándole ver sus ojos heterocromáticos: el derecho era rojo como ella lo conocía, pero el izquierdo era de un extraño dorado…, digno de un emperador.

En el mismo instante en que el pelirrojo levantó la mirada, los otros cuatro lo hicieron también, mostrándole sus verdaderas auras. Katomi se quedó sin habla a lo que estaba enfrente de sus ojos: todo lo que le había contado el oji-celeste era verdad…, los chicos con los que solía pasar divertidas tardes, con los que jugaba alegre, con los que supo iba a ser una relación irrompible…, sus viejos amigos, de aquel momento en adelante, estaban muertos para ella.

La oji-naranja salió de la sorpresa en cuestión de segundos y se giró al pelirrojo con una descorazonadora sonrisa en rostro― M-muy bien ―exclamó entre balbuceos y en un volumen bastante bajo―, gracias por ser sincero…, Seijūrō. ―sin esperar algo más de parte de aquellos desconocidos, la Emperatriz dio media vuelta y emprendió carrera para alejarse de aquel lugar.

No pasaron muchos instantes para cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron; a pesar de querer seguir a la extranjera, sus piernas no se lo permitían. Sin otra opción, todos se quedaron en su lugar, pensando que iba a ser todo mucho más fácil, ya que no había mayor necesidad de seguir actuando.

Por su lado, el viejo capitán se quedó con ambos orbes abiertos en la dirección por la que la peli-naranja había desaparecido, mientras que su ojo dorado comenzaba a tornarse en su color original lentamente, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la raíz de aquel trato…, en el día en que él estaba por ir, junto a su padre, a lo que iba a ser su nueva mansión en Kioto: se encontraba en un aeropuerto, listo para ingresar a su respectivo vuelo; al mismo tiempo que todos los demás pasajeros comenzaban a ingresar, Akashi observó por el rabillo de su ojos una cabellera un tanto peculiar; en lugar de mirar sorprendido a la dueña, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro al verla buscando su equipaje entre mucho otros, dirigiéndose a la mesa de recepción con una maleta jade en posesión, hablando con la mujer del otro lado del mostrador y finalmente hiendo a donde un taxista la estaba esperando. El pelirrojo supo de inmediato que el 'miembro ilegítimo' de Teikō estaba de regreso, aunque algo le decía que aquella chica no iba a hacer su aparición sino hasta después del fin del ciclo. Antes de ingresar por donde su padre lo había hecho, el Base formuló un plan en su cabeza para seguir manteniendo a la joven americana como su aliada e iba a utilizar a los demás prodigios para eso.

Regresando a la realidad, Akashi negó con la cabeza y su ojo volvió a colorearse del llamativo color dorado. De un solo movimiento, se giró a sus viejos compañeros y señaló con una mano por donde la oji-naranja había salido corriendo― A esto era lo que me refería ―comenzó, atrayendo las miradas desviadas de los chicos―, la fuerza que posee en juego no aplica para la mental ―prosiguió―. Tetsuya ha cometido un grave error, el cual fue desobedecerme. Ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, Katomi ha descubierto la…, dura verdad de lo que nuestra fuerza logró ―guardó silencio unos momentos para recobrar el aliento―. Ya no hay necesidad de seguir con el trato, actúen como siempre lo hacen junto a ella ―dicha esa última parte, se giró de nuevo para comenzar a caminar lejos del lugar―. Nos veremos en la Copa de Invierno…, hasta entonces ―todos los prodigios comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, acción que hizo que Akashi soltara un corto bufido―. Qué pérdida de tiempo. ―susurró para sí mismo antes de dirigirse devuelta al hotel donde residía Rakuzan, sin saber que su "pacto" había hecho más daño del que había creído.

.

.

.

Dado a que su mente estaba en blanco, no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su edificio. Soltando un pesado suspiro, se adentró en él y optó tomar las escaleras. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que descubrió la verdad de los viejos jugadores de Teikō y aquello le había hecho olvidarse de todo lo que tenía planeado hacer aquella tarde. Con gran resignación, comenzó a subir hasta el décimo piso, confundiendo a los vecinos conocidos que también bajaban por ahí, puesto que llevaba consigo un aura completamente depresiva y caída. Ella no quería hablar con nadie, en cambio quería ir a su casa, dormir y olvidar todo lo que sucedió en aquella tarde.

Mientras subía cada escalón, no se percató de ciertos habitantes descendiendo del piso superior, pero la mayor de ellos sí se percató de la presencia de la Ala-Pívot―: ¡Oh! ¡Kati-san! ―escuchó como la voz de una mujer le llamaba, haciéndole levantar la mirada y encontrarse con dos personas que no quería ver en aquel momento: la hermana menor y la madre de Midorima Shintarō.

La mujer castaña le sonrió a la chica al mismo tiempo que la joven peli-verde se acercaba para saludarla― ¿Por qué tan tarde, querida? ―le preguntó divertida―. ¿El entrenamiento fue muy intenso hoy? ―rio, puesto que la joven no llevaba ninguna mochila consigo.

Tras sonreírle de manera forzada a la pequeña peli-verde, Katomi soltó un discreto suspiro y siguió avanzando al siguiente piso― Sí ― afirmó inesperadamente, confundiendo a la mujer oji-verde―, el entrenamiento fue muy duro. ―sin dejarle responder a sus palabras, la extranjera siguió avanzando por las escaleras al mismo tiempo que las dos mujeres miraban extrañadas a la chica pero continuaban también con su andar.

―¡Ah! Shintarō ―la Ala-Pívot escuchó a la mujer nombrar, por lo que miró hacia abajo y observó a aquel peli-verde frente a su madre―, ¿sabes si le sucede algo a Kati-san? ―observó la expresión preocupada en el rostro de la mujer; gracioso, puesto que no veía motivo alguno de que aquella mujer japonesa se preocupase por ella―. Acaba de subirse y no se le veía bastante bien. ¿Algo le sucedió? ―manteniendo la misma expresión, ella cuestionó por segunda vez, sin dejarle a su hijo responder la primera pregunta.

Katomi esperó indiferente por la respuesta del oji-verde, pero vio como este último se encogía de hombros y reacomodaba los lentes sobre su nariz, dejándole observar los dedos de su mano izquierda vendados―No lo sé ―exclamó sin importancia―. Tal vez algo sin valor. ―al oír esa respuesta, la peli-naranja chasqueó la lengua molesta y se dirigió corriendo al piso en donde se encontraba su departamento.

Gracias a que ya tenía las llaves en mano, solamente tuvo que girar la perilla y adentrarse en su oscuro hogar. Mientras soltaba jadeos cansados y molestos, comenzó a deslizarse lentamente por la puerta hasta terminar en el suelo. Se quedó observando ningún punto definido, tratando de controlar su respiración.

Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al sentir lo que emanaban de éstos. Al mismo tiempo que acercó sus dedos hacia sus orbes, no pudo evitar pensar que habían pasado casi dos años desde que ella había soltado una lágrima; pero aquello no era una lágrima…, en cuestión de segundos, la americana ocultó su cabeza entre sus rodillas, dejando que los ríos y ríos de lágrimas cayeran sobre la áspera alfombra debajo de ella. Así se quedó, sollozando, hipeando y maldiciendo por unos cuantos minutos, cuando se dio cuenta que quería…, necesitaba hablar con alguien, a pesar de haber dicho lo contrario.

Con un poco de dificultad, sacó su celular de su bolsillo trasero y marcó el número de cierta rubia, pero no era la rubia con la que siempre hablaba― Ma-chan. ―apodó a la chica del otro lado de la línea, intentando controlar sus sollozos cuando esta última contestó a su llamada.

 _―¡Katomi! ¿Dónde te has metido en todo el día? Son más de las diez de la noche y no has pasado por Trauern ―_ escuchó como la oji-azul le recordaba, logrando escuchar los suaves ladridos de su perro en el fondo _―. Sabes lo mucho que le disgustan los perros a mi padre, así que me ha estado molestando toda la tarde por el hecho de que no pa…_

―M-Ma-chan.

 _―¿K-Katomi? ―_ la voz de Yūgana se escuchó un poco asustada, pero soltó un grito al escuchar los sollozos de la más alta _―. ¡Dios mío! ¡Katomi! ¿¡Qué ha pasado!? ¿Dónde estás?_

La oji-naranja pasó una mano por debajo de su nariz antes de responderle entre hipos―: E-estoy en mi casa. ¿C-crees que puedas venir…, por favor? ―le preguntó en un tono con el que jamás la había oído hablar.

 _―P-por supuesto, amiga. No te muevas de ahí, no hagas ninguna estupidez; haya pasado lo que haya pasado, te escucharé de principio a fin. Llego en quince minutos. ―_ dicho eso, se oyó el pitido que terminaba las llamadas.

Una risilla se escapó de su boca al recordar lo que le había dicho la menor. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería por "estupidez", pero no creía que la Base creyese que ella sería capaz de hacer algo así. Eligió esperar recargada porque llegara su amiga, dejando que las lágrimas brotaran de sus orbes y resbalaran por sus mejillas, dándose cuenta que su regreso a Japón no había sido tan bueno como había esperado.

Lo que no sabía era que cierto oji-carmín estaba planeando una sorpresa para ella junto a una mujer rubia.

* * *

 **¡Por fin conseguí terminar este capítulo! No voy a mentir: ha sido el más emocionante de realizar :33 En un principio, creí iba a ser mucho más corto :v, pero resultó ser de más de tres mil palabras :'v. Viva yo [creo]. 'Kay. Eso fue todo por este capítulo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	28. Hermanas

**Recomendación Musical: "Saviour" – Muzronic**

* * *

―¿Estás seguro de la dirección que me diste?

 _―Por supuesto, fue el nombre de la escuela con la que iba a tener su encuentro amistoso. ¡Ah! Cuando la encuentres, recuerda no mencionarle nada acerca de sus "amigos" ya que acaba de tener una pelea con ellos hace unos días._

―Sí, sí, entendido. No nombrar a sus ex amigos que casualmente no conozco ―respondió con un notorio sarcasmo en su voz, a lo que el chico del otro lado de la línea logró notar, puesto que suspiró―. Me indicaste que el encuentro comenzaba a las cinco, por lo que debería de encontrarme con ella en una hora y media.

 _―Recuerda llamarme si no logras encontrarla._

―Tranquilo, Taiga, ella nunca escaparía a un juego ―dicho eso, la rubia sonrió para sí misma y colgó la llamada. Guardó su celular en el interior de su bolso y pasó a sostener con firmeza el tubo metálico que le podría salvar de caer sobre demás pasajeros, dado a que aquel tren en el que transportaba se encontraba bastante lleno y las demás personas comenzaban a empujarse entre sí, pero ella tenía que bajar en la siguiente estación, por lo que no iba a moverse lejos de la puerta del transporte.

.

.

.

 _―…, nosotras ya llegamos, espero y no llegues ni un minuto después del calentamiento. El entrenador ha estado muy nervioso porque no viniste con nosotros, dice algo sobre extraviarte u olvidar la dirección, lo cual no harás, ¿cier…?_

―¡Ma-chan! ―gritó en un tono un poco irritado, no sólo interrumpiendo a la chica del otro lado de la línea, sino atrayendo las miradas más cercanas de los demás pasajeros hacia ella―. Es la quinta vez que me repites eso y como ya dije, conozco perfectamente la dirección; no voy a llegar tarde y dile a Hisame-sensei que se tranquilice, ¿entendido? ―cuestionó un poco molesta, pero en ese momento escuchó unos ruidos antes de que la voz de su capitana fuese escuchada―. ¡Ah! Yu-chan, ¿estás ahí? ―preguntó para ver si lograba escucharle, lo cual era así―. Ya le expliqué a Ma-chan y no se deben preocupar, llegaré. ―exclamó tratando de convencerla.

 _―Estamos preocupados porque nunca nos habíamos reunido en esta escuela, sólo queremos saber si entendiste todas las indicaciones._

Soltó un ligero suspiro antes de sonreír para sí misma y negar con la cabeza― Las entendí todas, Yu-chan ―le aseguró―. Estaré allá en Naiheki en la hora establecida.

 _―¡Espera! ¡No es Naiheki, es Haya…! ―_ pero la americana colgó la llamada antes de que la castaña pudiera finalizar.

Ella sabía que su juego era contra el Instituto Hayabusa, sólo que le encantaba molestar a sus superiores.

Guardando su celular y aferrándose a un tubo metálico, esperó impaciente porque llegara a la siguiente estación.

Habían pasado ya exactamente tres días desde que Katomi descubrió la verdad de la 'Generación Milagrosa' y los dos primeros días llegaron a ser bastante duros para ella: luego de esperar los quince minutos, Yūgana llegó a la hora que indicó, junto con Trauern, y abrió la puerta frenética, pero como la oji-naranja se encontraba recargada en ella, su cuerpo detuvo la abertura, confundiendo a la oji-azul, esta última miró hacia abajo y se encontró con su amiga sollozando sobre la alfombra de su apartamento; luego de que el perro entrase alegre y se encontrara con su dueña llorando, se recostó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a gemir triste; la Base entró también con ambos ojos abiertos y sin decir alguna palabra, puesto que ver a la chica más fuerte que conocía llorando le esfumó el habla; cuando la mayor levantó la mirada, dejando ver a la japonesa sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas mojadas, la más baja se abalanzó contra ella en un enorme y reconfortante abrazo, dejando a la más alta llorar sobre su hombro. Tras controlarse un poco, la extranjera le contó todo lo que había sucedido y la vice-capitana optó por ir en ese mismísimo instante a "castrar" a esos cinco estúpidos perros (tal y como los había llamado), pero la peli-naranja se excusó con el hecho de que ellos no valían la pena.

Yūgana no fue la única que le ayudó a superarlos, ya que Okubyōna y Yoyaku fueron las otras dos chicas del club que le brindaron su ayuda sin pesarlo dos veces. Por otro lado, Shuyō primero le empezó a reprender sobre lo que le había dicho de no confiar en los chicos, pero luego se sintió mal por ella y también le brindó su apoyo. Shijima, a regañadientes (de parte de Yūgana), accedió a ayudarle a olvidar aquella hermosa amistad que en algún momento llegó a tener. Al final, en menos tiempo de lo que creyó, volvió a tener una sonrisa en rostro y se olvidó casi por completo de los prodigios ("casi" porque cierto peli-verde vivía en el mismo edificio que ella y era bastante incómodo cuando ambos cruzaban caminos).

Para el encuentro entre su escuela y Hayabusa, la oji-naranja había pedido no ir a la reunión que comenzaba dos horas antes e ir a explorar la zona alrededor de la academia. Su entrenador y capitana accedieron a la idea, pero aquello no les evitaba sentir que su mejor chica no se iba a presentar.

.

.

.

.

Dos mujeres, el mismo transporte, la distancia de dos puertas de acceso, separadas por un enorme gentío…, pero las dos con salida de la próxima estación.

.

.

.

.

En el instante en que las puertas se abrieron, la americana no vio necesidad de salir, dado que la multitud de gente detrás de ella la empujaron hacia afuera. Después de que los demás se dispersaran por la estación, Katomi pasó una mano por encima de su nuca al darse cuenta que había dos salidas, pero tenía que elegir la correcta. Tras mirar varias veces a ambos letreros, se dio cuenta que debía dirigirse a la derecha, por lo que giró todo su cuerpo a aquella dirección.

Pese a mantener su vista clavada solamente en los letreros, logró observar de reojo una peculiar cabellera de color primario. Sus párpados se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al girar toda su atención sobre la dueña de aquel color de cabello, encontrándose con una mujer adulta con un cabello largo y lacio de un tono rubio-claro, mediana estatura, unos ojos medianos y de color verde-esmeralda con unos anteojos clásicos de color rosa sosteniéndose de la parte superior de su nariz, una tez de tono porcelana y, lo que más llamaba la atención de los hombres, un largo busto. Su quijada permaneció abierta por un largo tiempo, del mismo modo que la rubia. A pesar de que el siguiente tren llegó y los nuevos pasajeros descendieron, ambas lograron mantener la mirada en la otra. Para cuando el lugar quedó vació de nuevo, la oji-esmeralda cerró primero la boca y pronunció el apodo con el que se dirigía a la menor.

Katomi copió la acción de la más baja y balbuceó en su idioma natal mientras sonreía―: Maldita, no me dijiste que ibas a regresar a Japón ―dicho eso, levantó la mirada hacia la otra americana y le sonrío de una manera bastante tierna y alegre―. ¡Alex! ―gritó el apodo de la rubia antes de correr hacia ella y saltar sobre el cuerpo de su hermana mayor.

La más baja, después de caer de espaldas gracias a la fuerza de su hermana menor, rio un poco y aceptó el abrazo de parte de la peli-naranja― Kat ―le apodó de nuevo, tratando de incorporarse nuevamente sobre sus pies, pero la Ala-Pívot no se lo permitió―. Vamos, vamos, Kat, no me voy a quedar todo el día sentada en este sucio suelo. ―dijo en un tono divertido, haciendo que la oji-naranja se soltara del abrazo y ambas se levantaran al mismo tiempo.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí?― La as de Tensai le preguntó alegre―. Me hubieras avisado sobre tu regreso para planear una salida a alguna plaza o a algún lugar ―continuó antes de dejarle responder a la mayor―, realmente me sorprendiste, hermana.

Alexandra sonrió a las palabras de la más alta y pasó a revolverle el cabello― Nada de eso, hermanita, quería que fuese una sorpresa y lo conseguí ―exclamó orgullosa―, y parte de la sorpresa era llevar a mi Alero favorita a ir de compras ―declaró en un tono victorioso, mostrándole un par de tarjetas de crédito―, ¿qué dices? ―preguntó sarcástica.

Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en los labios de la más alta al mismo tiempo que la mayor guardaba de nuevo las tarjetas― Alex, la posición de Alero solamente la ocupe con ellos, puesto que ya tenían Ala-Pívot ―le recordó, haciendo que la oji-esmeralda rememorara a las personas a las que se refería, asintiendo ante la imágenes de los rostros de aquellos americanos―; pero ―la voz de su hermana le hizo salir de sus pensares y volver a mirarla interesada―, acepto la invitación, hermana. ―afirmó a sus palabras, cosa que hizo que la más baja sonriera aún más.

De un solo movimiento, Alexandra palmeó alegre la espalda de la joven, indicándole que era momento de emprender camino. A pesar de dirigirse a la derecha unos segundos antes, la oji-naranja cambió de manera drástica su dirección y se encaminó hacia la izquierda junto a su hermana. Ambas americanas prosiguieron con su plática en su idioma natal, atrayendo muchas miradas curiosas de gente sorprendida por ver a dos hermosas extranjeras caminando entre ellos y ellas. Lo único malo fue que las sonrisas y carcajadas que las dos soltaban les hicieron olvidarse completamente de cierto compromiso que la menor de ellas tenía que atender.

.

.

.

Ambas americanas salieron de lo que parecía ser el trigésimo local de moda en el que compraban, saliendo con centenares de bolsas colgando de sus hombros, brazos, muñecas y manos. La mayor de ellas se encontraba buscando su celular por su bolsillo trasero, por lo que colgó la correa de una bolsa entre sus dientes.

La más alta escuchó como Alexandra balbuceaba algo, pero con la correa en su boca era imposible entenderle― **_What?_** ―cuestionó confundida.

Alexandra tomó de nuevo la correa en su mano y escupió un poco de la suciedad que ingresó dentro de su boca― Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que salimos de compras. ―dijo sonriente.

Mientras la rubia volvía a buscar su celular, Katomi bajó la mirada hacia el centenar de bolsas que traía consigo, sonriendo ante todas las prendas que había conseguido. Las dos chicas continuaron con su andar al mismo tiempo que Alexandra encontraba su aparato y lo tomaba en manos.

―No me has dicho ―la peli-naranja exclamó de repente, atrayendo la atención de la más baja―, ¿cómo supiste encontrarme allá en la estación? ―preguntó curiosa―, ¿por qué no sólo fuiste al departamento? ―preguntó por segunda vez.

Tras oír sus dos preguntas, la mayor sonrió de manera tierna― No fui directo a tu lugar porque…, bueno…, olvidé la dirección ―declaró en un tono avergonzado, recibiendo un corto y molesto grito de parte de la menor―, pero ―aquella exclamación hizo que la Emperatriz cerrara de nuevo la quijada―, Taiga había regresado unos días a América y me apuntó su dirección, la cual sí había recordado ―comenzó a explicar―, regresé hace dos días y fui con él a ver el juego de S-Shūtoku contra Ōnita ―la mención de aquella escuela hizo que una mueca de disgusto apareciese en el rostro de la Ala-Pívot―. Le enseñé algo que no me dio tiempo allá y me quedé en su departamento, luego me dio la dirección de tu apartamento y la de una escuela con la que ibas a tener un encuentro esta tarde.

Katomi se quedó con una sonrisa en rostro al oír esa última parte, al igual que Alexandra, aunque ambas sabían que algo andaba mal…, muy mal. Con un movimiento frenético, la oji-naranja sacó como pudo su celular de su bolsillo y observó la hora: cinco con quince minutos. Como todas unas hermanas, las dos soltaron un gritó ensordecedor al mismo tiempo.

―¡El encuentro comenzó hace ya tiempo! ―la menor recalcó asustada, pero luego trató de tranquilizarse―. Muy bien ―exclamó al mismo tiempo que volvía a guardar su aparato―, el instituto queda a dos estaciones de aquí ―recalcó, dado que ambas se habían alejado de la estación en donde se habían reencontrado―, si me voy corriendo, llegaré en unos diez minutos ―con esa última suposición, ella se giró con todas sus bolsas hacia su hermana―. ¿Te puedo encargar todo esto? ―preguntó observando las bolsas.

―S-seguro ―la oji-esmeralda afirmó, tomando con gran dificultad las diecinueve bolsas que cargaba la más alta―. Conseguí una nueva camioneta y la aparqué cerca de aquí ―le explicó seria, al mismo tiempo que la peli-naranja buscaba en cual dirección dirigirse―. Creí que no te gustaba correr. ―le recordó en un tono divertido.

La Emperatriz asintió ante la última parte y le sonrió a la mayor― No me gusta ―afirmó a sus palabras―, pero es la mejor opción ―se dio media vuelta, lista para emprender carrera―. **_I will see you over there._** ―sin esperar alguna respuesta, la joven emprendió carrera hacia el gimnasio de Hayabusa, esperando llegar en menor tiempo de lo planeado, dejando a la rubia tropezando por las bolsas que tenía colgando de todas las extremidades de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

Estaba a unos segundos de que aquella vena le explotase y este proceso se hacía más rápido al recordar la ausencia de su mejor chica. Ellos tenían el flujo del juego, pero ese no había sido el trato, sino empezar con su Ala-Pívot principal. Todas sus chicas detrás se encontraban a una considerable distancia, puesto que el aura que el hombre emanaba podía derribar cimientos completos. Lo que más le molestaba no era que ella no había llegado a la hora establecida, sino que dudaba si se había ido sola.

Oyó como las puertas de la entrada del edificio eran recorridas, así que giró su mirada a esa dirección y sintió como la vena en su frente palpitaba aún más― ¡García! ―gritó a todo pulmón el apellido de la recién llegada, quien se encontraba sudando excesivamente y jadeando cansada, vistiendo unos jeans ajustados y una blusa sin mangas―. T-te vas a resfriar, mi niña. ―susurró en un tono demasiado bajo, pues quería que todos siguieran pensando que estaba increíblemente molesto con la chica.

Gracias a que nadie escuchó la última parte, la oji-naranja se encaminó a gran velocidad a su entrenador con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro― Hace mucho que no me llama por mi ape…

―¡Silencio! ―el oji-avellana le gritó, callándola en el instante―. ¡Ve a jugar como se supone habías empezado hace más de dos cuartos! ―le ordenó en el mismo tono.

Katomi lo miró confundido y señaló la ropa que traía puesta― Llevo puesto unos jeans y una blusa ―le recalcó―. No puedo jugar vistiendo así. ―dijo seria.

―Traes puestas zapatillas de baloncesto. ―Shijima también le recalcó, observando sus pies.

―Bueno, me cambio rápido y…

―¡Entra ya! ―dada la fuerza con que soltaba esa orden, la extranjera corrió a pedir el cambio y esperar porque Yoyaku se acercara.

Al ingresar dentro de la cancha, recibió de inmediato un golpe en la mejilla de parte de su capitana― ¡Mocosa, idiota! ―la castaña le gritó furiosa―. ¿¡Dónde carajo te habías metido!? ―le preguntó en el mismo tono, al mismo tiempo que la más alta pasaba una mano por esa zona―. ¡Creí que habíamos quedado ni un minuto después del calentamiento! ―recordó las palabras que la vice-capitana le había dicho por teléfono.

La oji-naranja miró divertida a la Escolta y rio avergonzada― Lo sé, Yu-chan, lo siento ―se disculpó antes―. Se me pasó el tiempo. ―declaró mientras ambas regresaban al juego.

―Con tu novio, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó en un tono aún más furioso.

―No ―Katomi negó en un tono divertido, manteniendo un rostro sonriente―, con mi hermana. ―aquella declaración fue todo lo necesario para que la oji-marrón guardase silencio y ambas se acercaran a donde las otras tres estaban paradas.

Dado a que Tensai iba ganando por más del doble de puntaje, no fue muy difícil para que ellas mantuvieran el ritmo del juego. Al final del partido, la extranjera logró obtener cuarenta y dos puntos a su favor, calmando así un poco el enojo de Shuyō y su entrenador. Como las chicas se encontraban platicando junto a las titulares de Hayabusa, ninguna se percató de una peculiar rubia entrando por la puerta y recargándose en el marco de ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver lo alegre que se veía su hermana menor junto a las demás chicas.

Ya que la oji-esmeralda se encontraba distraída, no notó cuando cierto hombre azabache comenzó a caminar hacia ella― **_Alexandra Garcia, is it_** **?** ―la voz del oji-avellana le hizo soltar un corto brinco y levantar la mirada hacia el más alto, confundida un poco por haberlo escuchado hablar en inglés. Shijima soltó una leve risilla y se recargó en la pared a un lado de la extranjera―. Es un placer conocerla. ―le dijo, levantando la mano hacia ella.

Alexandra le sonrió al menor y estrechó manos con él― No hay necesidad de hablar en inglés, Hisame ―dijo al soltarse del agarre, cosa que sorprendió y confundió al japonés―, tampoco es necesaria la formalidad ―volvió a decirle aún sin responderle la forma en que conocía su nombre―. Mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti…, de ti y todas sus compañeras ―explicó, borrando así la expresión confusa del más alto―; he oído acerca del estricto y sobreprotector entrenador, la loca acumuladora de chaquetas, la sádica y agresiva capitana, la temerosa pero divertida Alero, la graciosa Pívot y más cosas increíbles sobre todos los demás ―el oji-avellana sonrió avergonzado ante la forma en que lo mencionó a él, pero luego se unió a las risas de la mujer―. Sólo me gustaría decirte que agradezco tu paciencia para soportar a esta niña y haberle dado una oportunidad de jugar junto a las mejores.

Ella no sabía porque, pero hubo algo que le hizo alejar su mirada de las chicas con las que estaba charlando y buscar a cierto hombre por todo el gimnasio. Ni en las gradas ni con la entrenadora de Hayabusa estaba, por lo que el único lugar que quedaba era la puerta de entrada. Sus orbes anaranjados se abrieron más de lo normal al ver a su hermana charlando con su entrenador y éstos se abrieron aún más cuando la mayor del par comenzó a acortar la distancia que había entre ambos.

―¡Entrenador! ¡Aléjese de ella! ―soltó un grito que llenó todo el edificio.

Shijima escuchó perfectamente a su jugadora, pero la mayor fue más rápida y lo tomó de la barbilla, haciéndolo mirar hacia ella y no poder escapar del beso que ella le proporcionó. Al igual que el hombre, las jugadoras mantuvieron una expresión de completo asombroso; sólo una de ellas cambió aquello por un fruncimiento de ceño y un chasquido de lengua.

―¡Maldito hábito tuyo! ―le dijo al parecer a su hermana, segundos antes de propinarle una patada y derribarla hacia el exterior del lugar.

Shijima se quedó congelado en su lugar, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido: Alexandra García, exjugadora del equipo nacional de América, hermana mayor de su mejor chica…, lo había besado. Mientras él caía desmayado sobre el suelo y ambas hermanas se encontraban peleando fuera del lugar, las demás chicas de Tensai comenzaron a acercarse, dispuestas a entablar conversación con la rubia. ¿La razón? Al igual que los varones, las chicas tenían a sus propias jugadoras favoritas de las ligas mayores y nacionales.

.

.

.

Tras pasar un rato con el equipo Tensai y el Hayabusa, ambas extranjeras decidieron ir a observar la segunda ronda de la copa varonil. Al igual que la mayor, Katomi fue a ver más que nada los juegos entre sus dos hermanos, dado a que eran los únicos que le importaban. Después de que ambos encuentros terminasen, las dos fueron a encontrarse con el equipo de Seirin.

La peli-naranja entonces indicó salir a comprar una bebida, dejando a la oji-esmeralda sola con los chicos. Ella salió a la tienda más cercana, encontrando una en la misma cuadra. Para su "suerte", al entrar logró divisar dos cabelleras un tanto llamativas: la primera azul y la otra amarilla. Como ella quería conseguir algo de beber, optó por ignorar al par de chicos y encaminarse por lo que iba. Lo único difícil que se le presentó en esos minutos fueron las miradas penetrantes y culpables que los dos prodigios le emanaban; pudo tranquilizarse y compró un refresco (y unos cuantos más para después), y salió del lugar, dejando a Aomine y Kise con una mirada avergonzada.

Ahora se encontraban subiendo por las escaleras del edificio en donde la Ala-Pívot vivía (dado a que el elevador se encontraba fuera de servicio, de nuevo), platicando sobre cualquier tema que se les cruzase por la cabeza, cuando la más baja observó a un peculiar japonés que ya había visto antes. Sus párpados se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al posar la vista sobre aquel chico: cabello y ojos verdes, cintas cubriendo sus dedos de la mano izquierda y un par de lentes reposando sobre su nariz. De inmediato supo que su hermana posiblemente podría conocer a aquel prodigio…, aunque sus expectativas se cambiaron cuando ambos jóvenes cruzaron caminos sin siquiera mirarse de reojo. El rostro de la mayor se relajó al suceder eso, por lo que se limitó a mirar de reojo al peli-verde, sorprendiéndose por ver como este último volteaba hacia atrás su mirada, y observaba de manera triste y culpable a la Ala-Pívot. Pese a haberse confundido demasiado por aquella reacción, la oji-esmeralda eligió no preguntar en aquel momento, así que continuó con la plática qua ambas llevaban.

Llegaron al décimo piso y emprendieron caminata por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta determinada― Aquí estamos ―Katomi recalcó mientras buscaba unas llaves por su bolsillo―. Bienvenida. ―exclamó en el mismo instante en que abría la puerta y le daba el paso a la mayor, pero esta última fue derriba de espaldas por un ser que salió desde el interior del departamento.

Risas y carcajadas fueron lo que salieron de la garganta de Alexandra, quien era bañada de lengüetazos por parte del can― **_Who is this little guy?_** ―preguntó entre risas, intentando cubrir su rostro con sus dos brazos; antes de que la oji-naranja pudiese responder, la rubia miró la placa que colgaba del cuello del perro―. "Trauern" ―leyó el nombre que se encontraba ahí segundos antes de levantar su mirada sorprendida hacia el rostro de su hermana―. ¿Tal y como el Tosa Inu que teníamos en América? ―le preguntó en un tono burlón.

Katomi rio ante esa pregunta y asintió alegre― Tal y como el viejo Trauern. ―afirmó.

Y así ambas hermanas, recientemente reunidas, se adentraron en lo que iba a ser, desde aquel día en adelante, su hogar. A pesar del "evento" que había ocurrido días antes, parecía ser que el regreso de su hermana mayor iba a hacer que todo lo malo ocurrido se le olvidase a Katomi.

* * *

 **Hello!~~ A.A Hace ya tiempo que esperaba con ansias poder publicar esta capítulo. A ver: ¿quién ya esperaba a Alexandra siendo la hermana mayor de Kat? ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? AwA. Buebue~~ Espero realmente les haya gustado esta "sorpresita" y esperen por el siguiente capítulo…, que se tratará de: el comienzo de la Copa de Invierno para Tensai. ¿Alguien más emocionado? Yo no -_-, ¿por qué? Porque soy de hielo. Juajajjaja. (Mátenme x-x). Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	29. CI Octavos de Final

**Recomendación Musical: "Gods of War" – Audiomachine**

* * *

Al mismo tiempo que la tercera ronda de la Copa de Invierno varonil llegó, los octavos de final femeniles lo hicieron también.

Después de esperar semanas para poder jugar, el equipo de la Preparatoria Tensai había llegado para vencer a los contrincantes de aquella tarde: la Preparatoria Togimasu. A pesar de que las viejas Reinas ya habían sido vencidas por las nuevas dueñas del trono, estas últimas sabían a la perfección que sus oponentes iban a ir con todo, al igual que su despojada Emperatriz.

El partido femenil comenzaba antes que los partidos de Seirin y Yōsen (esos dos porque eran los únicos que le interesaban ver), por lo que Alexandra le dijo ir a ver su partido y luego ir a los de sus aprendices.

Las titulares estaban hiendo ya a una de las cuatro canchas que les correspondía, así que Katomi tenía que seguirlas y dejar a su hermana en las gradas. Se giró hacia ella y abrió la boca para hablar, cuando algo que sostenía la mayor hizo que las palabras se quedaran atascadas― **_What is that?_** ―preguntó todavía sorprendida.

En lugar de responderle primero, la rubia sonrió ante la pregunta y comenzó a desdoblar aquella pancarta que tenía entre manos. Cuando logró extenderla por completo, su rostro se iluminó en estrellas y chispas, mientras que el de la más alta expresaba vergüenza.

―El cartel que hice para tu partido de hoy. ―le respondió por fin, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Katomi pasó una mano sobre su rostro al mismo tiempo que éste se tornaba de mil colores; dejó pasar unos segundos y luego observó de nuevo a la más baja por entre sus dedos― Alex ―comenzó, llamando a la oji-esmeralda en un tono inexplicable―, está mal ―exclamó, confundiendo a la más baja y lo demostró al girarse a las letras grabadas sobre la tela. Cuando vio esa acción, la oji-naranja retiró su palma de su rostro y miró a su hermana con una expresión sumamente seria―. Mi equipo es la Preparatoria Tensai, no la Menzai ―le explicó uno de sus primeros errores, haciendo que la rubia exclamara en entendimiento―, y nos enfrentamos a la Preparatoria Togimasu, no a la Poginazu. ―y dicho el segundo error, una gotita de sudor se resbaló de la frente de la mayor, quien se quedó unos segundos sonriendo antes de doblar de nuevo el cartelón y lanzarlo a las gradas que se encontraban detrás.

―Dile eso a ellos. ―la oji-esmeralda exclamó, señalando a los espectadores que se encontraban debajo de la tela que lanzó.

Un grito proveniente de la dirección en donde el equipo de la menor se encontraba, hizo que aquella conversación se viese interrumpida.

―Parece ser que te necesitan ―Alexandra recalcó, manteniendo la mirada en aquella dirección también. Antes de que la peli-naranja pudiera decir algo, la más baja la atrapó en un inusual abrazo, el cual la Ala-Pívot correspondió con un poco de torpeza―. Mucha suerte. ―la rubia le susurró en el oído.

Pasaron unos segundos y las dos se separaron del agarre instantes antes que la Emperatriz tomase la correa de su mochila y se la reacomodara en el hombro de nuevo, y se despidiera de la oji-esmeralda con un ademán para comenzar a descender por las escaleras a donde sus demás compañeras se encontraban.

Shuyō, desde las escaleras más bajas, mantuvo su atención en el par de hermanas todo el tiempo y cuando la menor de ellas comenzó a acercársele, la movió hacia esta última. Sus labios dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa al ver el rostro de su jugadora, encontrándolo con una mezcla de emoción, alegría, diversión e inocencia. Su gesto se hizo aún más grande cuando se dio cuenta que gracias a su única hermana, la Emperatriz se había olvidado por completo de los malditos perros multicolores que merecían pena de tortura…, tal y como la castaña había explicado.

―¿Lista, Emperatriz? ―Shuyō le preguntó a la extranjera cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable.

Una mueca de disgusto reemplazó la sonrisa que tenía la americana al escuchar como su capitana le apodaba― ¡Ah, Yu-chan! ―exclamó con ligero enojo―. H-hemos hablado de que no se refieran a mí con ese título. ―le explicó todavía con aquella mueca, pero la Escolta le hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, rodó su par de ojos y le indicó, al igual que a sus demás jugadoras, que comenzaran a caminar.

Todo el público comenzó a seguir con la mirada como las mejores Reinas emprendían camino hacia la duela, y la mayoría de ellos se levantaron y aplaudieron al observar como ambos lados ingresaron en su respectiva cancha.

Las chicas de Tensai sonrieron al chocar miradas con sus oponentes, pero sólo una de ellas se alegró de forma incomparable cuando vio como entraban― ¿Puedo ir a saludar? ―la oji-naranja preguntó en un tono increíblemente inocente y adorable.

Desde sus compañeras hasta los varones notaron aquel tono y lo expresaron al detener su andar.

Antes de que Katomi pudiera preguntar aquello, un par de brazos le rodearon y la levantaron de la duela― ¡Oh! ¡Pero si eres un ángel, mi niña! ―el dueño de las extremidades recalcó al tenerla envuelta, antes de bajarla de nuevo y dejar confundidas a los demás menores―. Claro que puedes. ―Shijima accedió a la petición de su mejor chica, sonriéndole y manteniendo sus dos puños sobre su pecho.

―¿G-gracias? ―la menor murmuró confundida, todavía reacomodándose los pelillos que saltaron a su rostro y la correa de su mochila.

Mientras su equipo se dirigía a sus bancas, la peli-naranja se acercó alegre al grupo enemigo.

―¡Oi, Kami-sensei! ―le gritó a la mujer que lideraba aquel grupo, haciéndola girar sonriente hacia ella―. Buenas tardes. ―la saludó sonriente cuando ya estaba enfrente de la oji-marrón.

Bimyōna le devolvió el gesto y sonrió de una manera amable― Buenas tardes, querida ―le saludó también―. ¿Lista para cedernos devuelta el trono? ―preguntó en un tono burlón antes de soltar ligeras risillas.

La joven extranjera se unió a las carcajadas de la mayor y se giró hacia las jugadoras detrás de la peli-gris― ¿Qué tal, Eita-chan? ―se dirigió a la capitana de tercero―. ¿Preparada? ―le preguntó amistosa.

Ashi sonrió a la pregunta de la menor y asintió― Hai ―afirmó en un tono serio―, preparadas para despojarte de tu puesto. ―le declaró y segundos después comenzó a reír, siendo seguida por la oji-naranja.

Mientras Togimasu comenzó a dirigirse a sus propias bancas, la americana tenía pensado saludar también a las demás titulares, comenzando con la vieja Emperatriz― O-oi, Eita-chan ―llamó de nuevo a la otra Ala-Pívot, quien se giró hacia ella con una expresión curiosa―, ¿dónde está Yuu-chan? ―le preguntó al no ver por ningún lado a la Base oji-esmeralda.

Todas las jugadoras que llegaron a escuchar aquella pregunta se tensaron un poco, aunque nadie más que la única titular de primero: Tokage Ichigo― Hace dos días tuvimos un juego de práctica contra la Academia Akuma ―la joven Alero comenzó, captando la atención de la más alta, pues la mención de aquella academia fue todo lo necesario para que la mayor girara hacia la azabache―, y Yuuka-san sufrió un accidente en aquel encuentro. ―Tokage explicó.

Katomi chasqueó ligeramente la lengua ante sus palabras y volvió a girarse hacia la capitana― ¿Cómo sucedió? ―preguntó un poco molesta.

Habían ya llegado a las bancas de Togimasu y estaba por comenzar el calentamiento; la americana escuchó como su entrenador le llamaba para regresar, pero ella se giró hacia él y le indicó, con un ademán, que aguardase un minuto.

―Ella estaba Uno a Uno contra la capitana de Akuma ―Ashi habló de nuevo, atrayendo la atención de la Ala-Pívot―, todo el mundo se distrajo por un segundo y cuando volvimos a voltear, ambas se encontraban sobre la duela; Hosoku tenía su pie sobre el brazo de Hikaeme, el cual estaba doblado de una manera inhumana ―la forma en que la rubia-nacarada relataba lo sucedido, hizo que una extraña furia llenara el cuerpo de Katomi―; estaba lista para golpear a esa maldita, pero se excusó con haber sido un accidente, inesperadamente Hikaeme confirmó aquello y se la llevaron al hospital. Continuamos con el juego y Hosoku fue retirada por un supuesto esguince ―prosiguió ―; al final ganamos y nos dirigimos al hospital, donde nos revelaron la fractura del brazo de Hikaeme y ella corrigió sus propias palabras, diciendo que aquello no había sido un accidente, sino que Hosoku esperó un momento, la derribó cuando nuestra entrenadora, quien era árbitro en ese momento, no veía, dio un fuerte pisotón a su brazo y se dejó caer por la patada que mi chica le había dado ―la oji-gris vio como la americana estaba por hablar, pero le indicó aguardar unos momentos―. Le pregunté la razón de haber mentido en el momento y la maldita me respondió que no quería que alguna de nosotras nos metiéramos en una pelea ―dicha la última parte, la japonesa comenzó a soltar extrañas risillas. A pesar del cambio de ambiente que la mayor creó con sus risas, el enojó de la peli-naranja no decreció ni un poco, al contrario tenía la sensación de golpear a alguien o algo muy duro―, pero ―la voz de la mayor le hizo devolver su mirada hacía ella, encontrándola con una expresión victoriosa―, eso no significa que no les daremos pelea, Reinas. ―declaró segura.

La oji-naranja forzó una sonrisa y asintió a las palabras de su contrincante; se alegró demasiado cuando escuchó como su entrenador le volvía a llamar, así que se despidió rápido de Togimasu y se dirigió de vuelta a donde su equipo estaba. Gracias al aura que traía consigo, Tensai se quedó callado y esperó porque su mejor chica se calmase aunque fuera un poco.

―K-Katomi ―la única que se armó de valor (o lo que es lo mismo: la que Shijima encontró como la más cercana y acercó a la oji-naranja mientras los demás se retiraban a una distancia más considerable), fue Yūgana, quien se detuvo a unos pies detrás de la Ala-Pívot―, ¿ha sucedi…?

―¡Maldición! ―el grito de la mayor interrumpió por completo la pregunta de la Base segundos antes de que esta primera pateara con todas sus fuerzas la banca en donde se encontraban las demás mochilas.

Ignorando la advertencia de su entrenador, Katomi apretó sus puños con gran fuerza y se giró hacia la oji-azul, la cual dio un paso hacia atrás por seguridad.

―Arale ha comenzado a mostrar trucos de Akudō. ―declaró con un tono tóxico y una expresión molesta.

Gritos cortantes fueron lo que respondieron a las palabras de la extranjera segundos antes de que todos los demás integrantes se le acercaran al par de chicas.

―Katomi ―Shuyō le llamó molesta sin importarle que la más alta la voltease ver, pues sabía que la estaba escuchando―, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? ―cuestionó autoritaria.

Katomi miró de reojo a su capitana antes de girarse por completo hacia ella― Yuu-chan terminó con el brazo roto gracias a Arale. ―le respondió molesta.

Un extraño silencio inundó a aquel grupo inmediatamente después de escuchar la declaración que la Ala-Pívot reveló.

―Tal y como temíamos ―Shijima tomó la palabra entre todo el silencio y captó las miradas de todos los menores―, la Academia Akuma será más difícil de lo que habíamos pensado ―el azabache declaró, recibiendo cortas afirmaciones de parte de las chicas. Tras ver como su mejor chica estaba lista para seguir pateando aquella banca, aplaudió un par de veces para mantener la atención sobre él―. Dejen eso para el futuro, hoy vinimos a ganar contra Togimasu ―les recordó―, así que salgan allá y conviértanse en las representantes de Kantō. ―dicha esa meta, las cinco titulares principales asintieron a la mirada que les mandaba su entrenador, tratando de olvidarse de lo que llegaría a pasar unos cuantos partidos después.

.

.

.

No era que su mejor jugadora les ayudaba a mejorar sus habilidades, pero el partido entre Tensai y Togimasu fue completamente aplastante para estas últimas: 104-59. Ninguna de las chicas soltó lágrimas como lo habían hecho en el encuentro durante la Inter-Escolar, al contrario felicitaron a sus oponentes con una gran sonrisa y se retiraron a sus vestidores para hablar de un asunto más importante: Ashi, Shintaku, Tasukeru y las demás integrantes de tercero se despidieron de las menores, y Ashi nombró a la Base herida (a pesar de que la castaña-clara no se encontrara con ellas), como la nueva capitana.

Por otra parte, las nuevas representantes de Kantō se dirigieron al estadio en donde la tercera ronda varonil estaba tomando lugar. Shijima y Shuyō decidieron quedarse a ver los demás partidos y descubrir los otros siete equipos que iban a pasar a los cuartos de final. El hombre dejó a cargo a Odayaka del grupo de adolescentes, pero también le pidió a Alexandra (quien optó por ir junto a ellos a ver los juegos de sus dos aprendices), cuidar a cada una de las chicas, en especial a su hermana menor, cosa que la oji-esmeralda aceptó sonriente.

Cuando llegaron al gimnasio, se encontraron al final del segundo cuarto de Seirin contra Kogōmo del Norte, partido en donde los provenientes de Tokio iban liderando. Los estudiantes decidieron sentarse en unas gradas altas mientras que Alexandra decidía quedarse en la parte superior del lugar a ver como jugaba el peli-carmín; algo que ninguno se percató fue que la oji-esmeralda se iba unos cuantos minutos a ver el juego de Yōsen contra Kamakura para luego volver a donde los menores se encontraban observando.

Todas las jugadoras, junto con su mánager, platicaban de una manera tan amigable y relajada que pareciese ser que la noticia de las nuevas trampas de Hosoku Arale había sido olvidada; cierto era que la mayoría se había olvidado de eso, sólo la oji-naranja no podía sacarse eso de la cabeza, pero optó por hacerles creer a los demás que se había olvidado de eso. Ella estaba impaciente porque su entrenador y capitana regresaran, puesto que no sólo les iban a mencionar los equipos victoriosos, sino que iban a confirmar o negar si alguna chica de Hikari (equipo que también representaba la prefectura de Chūbu), terminaba lastimada por la capitana de Akuma.

Fue cuando el final del tercer cuarto llegó que la extranjera se dio cuenta que se había sumido muy profundo en sus pensares; negó con la cabeza y clavó su mirada en el marcador que determinaba el puntaje de ambos equipos: extrañamente Seirin iba perdiendo con sesenta y dos puntos mientras que Kogōmo del Norte poseía setenta y ocho. Sus ojos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al observar aquello, pero luego se volvieran a relajar cuando vio como Aida tenía pensado en ingresar a Kuroko y Kagami.

Al final del partido, Seirin ganó con ochenta y siete, dejando a los enemigos con cinco puntos menos.

Estaban listos para observar el siguiente juego, en donde iba a estar presente Kise Ryōta, cuando Odayaka se levantó de su asiento y sostuvo su celular entre sus manos― Equipo ―exclamó y atrajo la mirada de todas las féminas hacia él―, el entrenador ha avisado que él y Yuna ya llegaron. ―el oji-miel explicó.

―¿Tan rápido? ―Heishi preguntó con una ceja alzada y con ligera incredulidad en su voz.

Odayaka asintió y guardó de nuevo su aparato― Al parecer, sólo observaron un partido ―comenzó―, el de Hikari contra Akuma, puesto que en los demás ya conocían al ganador ―le explicó a la encrespada, segundos antes de tomar su propia mochila y colgársela en el hombro―. Nos reuniremos con ellos en la entrada del edificio ―dijo mientras las chicas copiaban su acción y tomaban sus propias pertenencias―. ¡Ah, Katomi! ―llamó de repente a la oji-naranja, quien se giró hacia él curiosa―. Tu hermana desapareció.

Risillas fueron lo que salieron de las bocas de las demás jugadoras mientras que una gotita de sudor se resbalaba de la frente de la extranjera― Y-yo me encargo ―le respondió al mismo tiempo que sacaba su propio celular y le mandaba un mensaje a su hermana mayor. No pasaron más de diez segundos cuando recibió una respuesta―. Nos verá en la entrada. ―dijo al leer lo que la rubia le había mandado.

Después de eso, todo el grupo se dirigió a donde habían concordado, encontrándose con el entrenador y la capitana, al igual que la hermana de la Ala-Pívot. Esta última se acercó a su hermana para preguntarle el resultado del equipo de Himuro, pero la mayor la interrumpió diciendo que había tenido una discusión con el azabache; tras relajarse un poco, Alexandra reveló que Yōsen había sido el vencedor.

Shijima se aclaró la garganta para llamar a su jugadora, lo cual sucedió y la Emperatriz se acercó a donde sus compañeras habían forma un círculo alrededor del oji-avellana― Las siete ganadoras restantes resultaron ser ―empezó de inmediato, sacando un papel de su bolsillo y desdoblándolo enfrente de sus ojos―, Fukushū, Shutsu, Rūkī, Akuma, Nozomu, Jitaku y Tengoku ―reveló los nombres de las escuelas―. Los partidos de los cuartos de final se conformarán por: Fukushū contra Shutsu, Akuma contra Nozomu, Jitaku contra Tengoku y Rūkī contra Tensai ―al bajar el papel de nuevo, el azabache se encontró con la mirada impaciente de su Ala-Pívot principal, así que soltó un suspiro y se pasó una mano por sobre la nuca―. En el partido de Akuma contra Hikari ―habló de nuevo y las miradas (incluyendo la de la hermana de la Emperatriz), se clavaron sobre él otra vez―, Hoshi-san terminó con la rodilla izquierda fracturada. ―declaró serio.

Pese a que a aquella academia le guardaban todavía cierto rencor, eso no evitó que casi todas las chicas se tensaran un poco ante aquellas palabras.

El oji-avellana notó el nuevo ambiente que se formó entre todos ellos, por lo que levantó su mirada de nuevo―. Lo que ahora nos concierna son los cuartos de final contra Rūkī ―les recordó a las menores, quienes casi todas asintieron sonrientes―; Odayaka-kun les enviará más tarde el video de su juego de hoy. ―dicho eso, las chicas se reacomodaron las correas de sus mochilas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, siendo guiadas por su mánager.

Katomi, al ver como todos los demás se encontraban a unos metros lejos, se acercó triste a su entrenador― H-Hisame-sensei. ―le llamó, pero pareció ser que el mayor no le escuchó, puesto que se quedó viendo por donde sus chicas se habían ido.

―Hai, mi niña ―exclamó de repente, girando su atención hacia la menor―; no tienes por qué preocuparte por tu ausencia en los cuartos ―continuó sin dejarle hablar a la más alta―, Shuyō me contó todo. ―le declaró con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

En todo momento, Alexandra nunca alejó su mirada del par; al principio, ella no había entendido por qué supuestamente su hermana no iba a estar presente en los cuartos de final, pero luego de fisgonear la hoja que Shijima aún tenía en manos y observar la fecha en la que se iba a realizar, decidió quedarse callada y pensar en hablar con su hermana cuando llegasen a casa. Algo que le llegó a la mente tras verlos fue que su hermana menor y ella tenían que pasar a la florería más cercana.

* * *

 **¡Holu, mundo! ¡No me van a creer! Por poco y se me olvida actualizar hoy O-O Por poco~~ Sinceramente, sentí que este capítulo no fue el más interesante, pero no se me preocupen, el siguiente será: PERFEKT. Nos leeremos la siguiente semana. Chao.**


	30. Aniversario

**Recomendación Musical: "Hero in Sorrow" – Bryan Dusseau**

* * *

Seis toqueteos fue el número final y el de gritos de parte de su hermana fue de cinco.

Ella se había quedado recostada en su cama, a pesar de ser las dos de la tarde, había faltado a clases ese día y había dejado que su hermana se hiciera cargo de todo lo debido a arreglar. Pese de haber estado bajo sus sábanas desde que despertó, dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta y aquello le permitió escuchar lo que ellos le decían a su hermana después de que esta última soltase un grito cada vez que uno aparecía del otro lado de la puerta.

 _"―¡Oh, hola! Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo. Me llamo Kise Ryōta y soy amigo de Katomi-cchi. ¿Podrías entregarle esto? Gracias, rubia."_

 _"―B-buenas tardes. Espero y me reconozca; vivo en el quinto piso, mi nombre es Midorima Shintarō. Vine a dejarle esto a Kati, ¿le podría decir que yo mismo se lo mando? Muchas gracias y con permiso."_

 _"―¡Ah! Ya veo de dónde sacó Kat esa genética suya. En fin, linda. Le traje a Kat esto, de parte de Aomine Daiki. Nos vemos."_

 _"―Alex, veo que también estás aquí. Le traje esto a Kat y me gustaría que se lo entregases. ¡Oh! Y él también vino a dejarle algo. Atsushi, saluda."_

 _"―¿Qué tal, desconocida rubia? ¿Katom-chin está por aquí? Como sea, le traje esto. Dile que Murasakibara Atsushi se lo envía…, por favor."_

 _"―Muy buenas tardes. Alexandra García, ¿cierto? Me llamo Akashi Seijūrō y le traje este presente a Katomi. Me sería de mucha ayuda si usted se lo entregase. Disculpe las molestias y muchas gracias por su tiempo. Con permiso."_

 _"―Yo, Alex. Me imagino que Katomi-san no está, ¿cierto? Bueno, vinimos a dejarle esto. Te veo en el partido de la tarde."_

 _"―A-Alexandra-san, buenas tardes. Al igual que Kagami-kun, me sería muy útil si pudiera entregárselos de nuestra parte. Espero verla en el partido."_

Desde los cinco prodigios, hasta el hombre fantasma y sus dos hermanos habían ido a su departamento para dejarle lo mismo.

El peli-carmín y el oji-celeste se acababan de retirar, así que se cambió el pijama por una ropa casual y decidió salir de su habitación para comenzar a prepararse para la "salida". Caminó por el pasillo descalza y trató de limpiarse un poco la cara, pero algo que no podía ocultarse era su par de ojos hinchados.

―¡Alex! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? ―cierta voz masculina le hizo levantar la mirada cuando ya estaba adentrándose en la sala de estar y se encontró con un chico azabache enfrente de su hermana.

El varón también la observó, y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver a la peli-naranja con las mejillas ruborizadas y humedecidas por las lágrimas, mientras sus ojos se veían cansados e hinchados.

―K-Kati. ―murmuró en un tono demasiado triste.

Antes de que alguno de los mayores pudiera hacer algo, la oji-naranja se lanzó a los brazos del oji-gris, haciéndole tambalear en el proceso― S-Shū-chan. ―ella balbuceó su apodo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hombro del más alto.

Nijimura le tendió la bolsa a la oji-esmeralda y comenzó a pasar una mano sobre la cabellera de la chica. El oji-gris tenía pensado decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando sintió como Katomi comenzaba a llorar encima de su hombro. Así se quedaron por unos minutos, cuando la más baja logró tranquilizar su respiración y se separó del mayor.

―¿Gustas acompañarnos, Shūzō? ―Alexandra le preguntó desde el interior del lugar.

El japonés negó ante la pregunta de la mujer antes de tomar el rostro de la Ala-Pívot y remover las lágrimas de esta última con la ayuda de sus pulgares― No sería más que un estorbo ―declaró sonriéndole a la menor segundos antes de darle un beso en su frente―. Estaré cerca si me necesitas. ―le susurró a la chica y dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

Las dos americanas se quedaron viendo por donde Nijimura había desaparecido antes de que la menor de ellas cerrara la puerta detrás de ella.

―¿Lista? ―cuestionó la mayor con un tono serio y una expresión triste.

Katomi se limitó a asentir antes de girar su mirada sobre uno de los tres sofás color hueso que yacían dentro de su sala, y posar esta sobre las bolsas y cajas que descansaban sobre de él. Habían envolturas de diferentes colores y texturas, pero cada uno de los presentes tenía lo mismo escrito en sus tarjetas de regalo: «¡Feliz Cumpleaños!».

Si no hubiese sido porque los dueños de aquellos presentes eran los idiotas que ella había dado por muertos, hubiera tal vez sonreído ante la escena, pero una mueca de disgusto fue lo que se dibujó en sus labios.

Con gran brusquedad, apartó todos los paquetes y tomó en manos dos grandes ramos que terminaron debajo de los regalos.

―¿Llevas las mochilas? ―le preguntó a la oji-esmeralda, quien asintió ante la pregunta y tomó unas llaves en posición; al tomarlas, se giró hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando a la peli-naranja salir del departamento.

Antes de que la rubia siguiera a la menor, le dio un rápido vistazo a Trauern (el cual se encontraba durmiendo en un rincón de la sala), dejó el presente que Nijimura le había entregado recientemente y cerró de nuevo la puerta de su hogar.

.

.

.

Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro en el mismo instante en que saltó para hacer el último mate del partido. Ella ya había perdido el miedo de bajarse por sí misma del aro, por lo que no necesitaba más la ayuda de sus compañeras. Al mismo tiempo que sus zapatillas tocaban de nuevo la duela, el árbitro pitaba para dar fin al encuentro entre la Preparatoria Tensai y la Academia Rūkī.

Yūgana, al igual que las cuatro titulares, se alineó enfrente de sus oponentes y esperó por las palabras del hombre―: ¡El tercer encuentro de los cuartos de final femeniles ha finalizado! ―el azabache empezó―. ¡La Preparatoria Tensai es victoriosa con un puntaje de noventa y siete a favor del puntaje de setenta y nueve de la Academia Rūkī!

―¡Muchas gracias!

Lo que más le alegraba a la oji-azul no era haber ganado aquel partido…, sino haber podido jugar a lado de su mejor amiga.

La Base se acercó sonriente a la americana y chocó palmas con ella, pero aquello no fue suficiente para que la oji-naranja borrase su expresión seria y triste. Mientras ellas se encontraban apartadas, las otras tres titulares rodearon a las cinco chicas de Rūkī.

―Gracias por hacer de nuestro último juego uno muy interesante, Yuna ―Kokūn le dijo con su voz un poco rota instantes antes de girarse a sus chicas detrás de ella e indicarles a las otras dos de tercero que se posicionasen a sus costados―. Como saben, Kozue, Eirene y yo nos retiramos del equipo ―les recordó con notoria tristeza―; Raku será la nueva capitana ―declaró, sonriéndole a la Base oji-marrón―. Vamos a decirle a las demás ―dicho eso, el grupo se dirigió a sus bancas, dejando detrás a las tres Reinas―. ¡De nuevo, muchas gracias! ―la Alero gritó por último.

El trío se quedó viendo como sus enemigas se dirigían a Yajū; cuando ya estaban de frente al hombre, sus sollozos lograron escucharse en medio de todo el ruido del edificio.

Shuyō dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su respectiva banca, siendo seguida por Heishi y Okubyōna. Al llegar junto con los demás, las felicitaciones y aclamaciones se hicieron de escuchar, pero éstas cesaron cuando Yūgana se acercó junto a Katomi y todos lograron ver el rostro apagado de la más alta. El silencio se hizo presente en el equipo, dejando a las chicas tomar sus cosas y colgarse las mochilas en los hombros.

Katomi se encontraba cerrando su mochila también cuando terminó y colgó la correa de su mochila en su hombro― Hoy no iré a los vestidores ―declaró de repente, atrayendo las miradas hacia ella―, todavía tengo que ir a ese lugar ―sin esperar alguna reacción de parte de sus compañeras, mánager o entrenador, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del lugar―. ¡Felicidades, Tensai! ―gritó cuando no estaba tan alejada, pero sintió como una mano le tomaba de la muñeca y le hacía detener su paso al mismo tiempo que le hacía girar al dueño o dueña, encontrándose con los orbes avellanos de su entrenador.

―¿T-te molestaría si te acompañamos? ―el hombre preguntó en un bajo volumen, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y curiosidad.

―S-seguro ―la oji-naranja aceptó en un tono extrañado, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando en manos su celular. Tras teclear un poco y esperar porque un mensaje le respondiese, se giró de nuevo a su equipo―. En ese caso, vayamos a cambiarnos. ―dicho eso, todos tomaron sus pertenencias de manera frenética y siguieron a la oji-naranja.

La mayoría quería preguntarle algo, pero al ver su aura depresiva y triste, decidieron quedarse callados y, para los que aún no entendían lo que estaba sucediendo (quienes eran la mayoría), esperar confundidos por el lugar al que iban a ir.

Tras salir de la cancha, las Reinas se dirigieron a los vestidores, donde Shijima y Odayaka se quedaron fuera para esperar a las chicas. Pasaron diez minutos y las diez jóvenes salieron. La americana indicó la zona en donde se iban a reunir con su hermana (la cual era fuera del gimnasio); al llegar, la rubia estaba esperando recargada sobre la puerta de una camioneta negra. Katomi le explicó a su equipo que iba a dejar su automóvil aparcado ahí, pues después de la "visita" iba a regresar a ver el partido entre Yōsen y Seirin, el cual iba a ser en el mismísimo edificio.

Ambas hermanas dirigían el grupo, ninguna sin dirigirse la palabra y las dos llevando consigo un ramo de rosas amarillas cada una. Las once personas detrás de las extranjeras les miraban de diferente manera: Shijima, Shuyō y Yūgana las veían con una mezcla de lástima y empatía, mientras que las demás jugadoras y mánager las estudiaban con una expresión confusa y serena.

Caminaron por unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a un lugar bastante desolado y muy peculiar.

En un principio, los externos dudaron el ingresar dentro de aquel cementerio o no, pero habían concordado en acompañar al par de americanas, así que les siguieron el paso de cerca.

Ambas hermanas atravesaron varios pasillos de lápidas hasta llegar a una de las partes más alejadas del lugar. Cada una mantuvo su mirada baja en diferente direcciones (Katomi veía por la derecha y Alexandra por la izquierda), hasta que la menor palmeó el hombro de la más baja y le hizo girar a aquella dirección. La mirada de la oji-esmeralda se tornó de inmediato en una triste. Ambas se voltearon a ver por unos momentos segundos antes de asentir al mismo tiempo e hincarse sobre esa misma tumba.

Mientras ellas depositaban los ramos sobre las piedras pulidas, el resto de Tensai se acercó con cautela a donde el par estaba. Los primeros en observar aquello fueron el trío que sabía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, impidiéndoles ver a los demás; pasaron unos segundos y los desconcertados vieron con dificultad a donde las chicas estaban sobre sus rodillas, sus párpados abiertos en señal de sorpresa y sus quijadas imitando la acción. De unos segundos a otros, sus ojos se movieron al leer el epitafio que estaba escrito en cada una, empezando por la cual estaba la oji-esmeralda.

«Oleguer García. 1960-2010. Increíble padre, hermano, hijo y amigo. Nunca te olvidaremos y gracias por hacer de nuestras vidas más alegres.»

«Chassidy Clarck. 1961-2010. Amorosa madre, gran amiga e hija. Muchas gracias por formar parte de nosotros.»

Oleguer y Chassidy García…, los padres fallecidos de las dos chicas americanas.

Las orbes de algunos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas ante tal escena, otros soltaron cortos gritos sorprendidos a la revelación, y solamente los tres conscientes de aquello bajaron la mirada y permanecieron en un triste silencio. Había todavía algunas cosas que ellos no sabían, pero también recordaron que la peli-naranja nunca mencionaba a sus padres, solamente hablaba de su hermana. Al ver a la menor tan frágil y rota arrodillada sobre esa lápida, todos le lanzaron miradas empáticas y tristes, haciéndole entender que estaban allí para ella.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más y las dos chicas extranjeras se volvieron a incorporar, limpiaron el poco polvo que se les había pegado a la ropa y dieron un beso a sus dedos para plasmarlo sobre los nombres grabados. Soltaron un fuerte suspiro que hizo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ellas. Las dos asintieron al mismo tiempo y les hicieron entender que era momento de regresar, aunque lo único que deseaban era salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

Todavía faltaban dos horas para que el partido de Yōsen contra Seirin comenzase, por lo que el grupo decidió ir al establecimiento de comida rápida más cercano al edificio. Cuando llegaron, Shijima, Alexandra y Odayaka eligieron ser ellos quienes iban a ir por las comidas, dejando a las diez titulares sentadas alrededor de las tres mesas que apartaron. La mayoría de las chicas hablaba como normalmente lo hacían, pero sólo la oji-naranja permanecía en silencio. A pesar de los intentos que sus compañeras hacían para animarla o hacer que hablase, la joven Ala-Pívot permaneció en un triste silencio.

No pasó mucho cuando el trío regresó, cargando cada quien una bandeja llena de las comidas que todos pidieron (las cuales en realidad eran diez ensaladas para nueve de las titulares y la hermana de la oji-naranja, y tres hamburguesas para los dos varones y la Emperatriz), y las depositaron en medio de todos. Cada quien comenzó a tomar sus respectivos alimentos y los depositaron enfrente de sí; Katomi estaba por imitar las acciones de los demás y tomar en manos su hamburguesa, cuando un plato terminó entre sus brazos con un pequeño pastel de chocolate yaciendo sobre éste y una vela encendida encima de él.

De inmediato levantó la mirada hacia la rubia que había depositado aquello, encontrándola con una ligera sonrisa en rostro― Sigue siendo tu cumpleaños, Kat. ―la oji-esmeralda le recordó en casi un susurro, antes de palmearle un hombro y sentarse en la silla entre su hermana y el entrenador.

Katomi, ahora de diecisiete años, apagó la vela, pero decidió guardar el postre, así que cerró de nuevo el envase en el que estaba antes de que su hermana lo dejase enfrente de ella y se giró a tomar su hamburguesa― Imagino que todos ustedes desean una explicación. ―exclamó de repente, observando a las siete chicas y mánager que jamás lograron entender lo sucedido, y quienes comían de cada una de sus ensaladas (o hamburguesa, en el caso del oji-miel).

Ellos respondieron con cortas afirmaciones al mismo tiempo que asentían.

―N-no quisiéramos incomodarte, Katomi ―Okureru exclamó mientras jugaba con las verduras que conformaban su comida―, no tienes que decir algo si tú no quieres. ―le dijo, recibiendo afirmaciones de las otras seis.

―No me incomoda, Nagi-chan ―la peli-naranja declaró observando a la oji-marrón―. Hisame-sensei, Yu-chan y Ma-chan ya sabían todo lo sucedido ―recalcó, haciendo asentir a los apodados―; tenía pensado en no estar presente en el juego de hoy, es por eso que Yu-chan le contó al entrenador. ―prosiguió.

Heishi dejó su tenedor de plástico sobre una de sus servilletas y con la otra se limpió alrededor de la boca en donde no tenía nada sucio― Entonces, ¿por qué sí te presentaste? ―preguntó curiosa, recibiendo unos cuantos golpes de parte de las demás, pues su pregunta se escuchó un poco fuera de tono―. No es que me moleste ni nada, sólo curiosidad. ―agregó a su pregunta después de haberse quejado por las repentinas acciones.

La oji-naranja rio un poco ante aquella escena, atrayendo las miradas de todos a ella― Decidí jugar junto a mis amigas porque puede haber alguna vez en la que no me sea posible ―le respondió sonriente a la morena, quien le devolvió el gesto al igual que sus demás compañeras―. Ahora ―exclamó, colocando sus codos sobre la mesa y recargando su mentón sobre sus palmas―, mis padres fallecieron la noche del día de hoy de hace dos años ―comenzó a relatar―, en mi cumpleaños…, por mi culpa.

* * *

 **¿Quién ya se lo esperaba? ¿Alguien? ¿Eh? Bueno~~ pues revelado: los padres de mi niña están muertos (y Alexandra, aunque sólo en este fic [creo]). También, probablemente, pudieron deducir el año en el que está basada esta historia; sino fue así: es en el año 2012. ¿Alguna razón de elegir ese año? Tal vez~~ fue porque…, ya saben…, fue porque el anime de KnB había salido a la televisora :'v (no me peguen), y pues me dio flojera usar el del manga (2009). A pesar de conocer el cumpleaños de Kat y la fecha de muerte de sus padres, también di a conocer el nombre de dos integrantes de Rūkī:**

 **| Raku (Base/nueva capitana) | Kozue (Pívot/vieja vice-capitana) |**

 **Creo que eso fue todo de mi parte por hoy. En el próximo capítulo, habrá un 'Flashback', ¡yei! Nos leeremos en él. Chao.**


	31. Dos Años Atrás

**Recomendación Musical: "To the Fallen" – Frank Schlimbach**

* * *

―¡Kat! ―aquel estruendoso grito, soltado justo en su oído, le hizo pegar otro aún más fuerte y arroparse en un rincón de su cama debajo de sus sábanas. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y su pecho demostraba aquello, pues se veía como subía y bajaba rápidamente.

El responsable de aquello, un pelirrojo de estatura alta (casi llegaba a los dos metros), complexión un poco robusta y edad un poco avanzada (tenía cincuenta años), con cabello corto y lacio, ojos medianos y ovalados de color marrón-rojizo, y piel de un tono oliva, sonrió victorioso y se acercó a su hija de ahora quince años, para rodearla con sus largos brazos― **_Happy birthday, my love._** ―le susurró en el oído.

La joven oji-naranja, todavía agitada por la sorpresa con la que despertó, refunfuñó sobre el hombro de su padre y le devolvió el abrazo― Papá, muchas gracias. ―le dijo en su idioma natal y apretó aún más el agarre.

Cuando por fin se separaron, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir, revelando a una mujer de cuarenta y nueve años de estatura media, complexión un poco robusta, cabello mediano y lacio de color rubio-claro, ojos medianos y ovalados de un tono verde esmeralda, tez de color porcelana…, la semejanza con su hija mayor era increíble.

―Mamá, buenos dí… ―pero el saludo de la peli-naranja se vio interrumpido por otro abrazo de parte de su madre.

Chassidy sólo pudo abrazar a su hija con un brazo, dado que con el otro sostenía un postre que ella misma le había hecho― Muchas felicidades, cariño ―le susurró en el oído y se separó de ella, le tendió el plato que cargaba con su otra mano y le dejó ver un pequeño pastel de queso con una vela encima―. Pide un deseo ―obedeciendo las palabras de la oji-esmeralda, Katomi apagó la vela y tomó el plato en manos―. Come tranquila tu desayuno ―ella declaró al mismo tiempo que, junto a su esposo, se retiraba de la recámara―, todavía tienes tiempo de prepararte para la escuela. ―así los dos mayores cerraron la puerta detrás suyo.

Katomi rio un poco ante las acciones de sus padres y pasó a comer el pastel al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a buscar el uniforme escolar. Tardó quince minutos en arreglarse y acabarse el postre, por lo que tomó el plato en manos, salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. Al llegar a la sala, se encontró con un par de maletas marrones yaciendo sobre uno de los sofás; antes de poder preguntar, escuchó como sus padres hablaban en la cocina con una tercera voz uniéndoseles.

De un sólo movimiento, se dirigió a donde el trío estaba, deteniéndose en seco al observar, junto a sus padres, a una mujer completamente parecida a su madre, sólo que era más joven y tenía un par de anteojos rosas sobre su nariz. Esta última miró de reojo como su hermana había entrado, por lo que se giró hacia ella con ambas manos detrás de su espalda segundos antes de levantar un brazo hacia ella y sonreírle de manera nostálgica― **_Little sister, happy birthday!_** ―le gritó.

Inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de la rubia, la más baja saltó al brazo de Alexandra y la unió en un abrazo― ¡Alex, viniste! ―recalcó sonriente y ambas chicas se separaron del abrazo momentos antes que la mayor revelara lo que ocultaba detrás suyo: un pequeño plato con un trozo de pastel de coco. La oji-naranja aceptó alegre el postre, lo colocó encima del plato que ya traía consigo y le sonrió aún más a su hermana―. ¿Lo hiciste tú? ―le preguntó burlona.

Alexandra rio sarcástica ante la pregunta y se cruzó de brazos― Sabes muy bien que no sé ni gastronomía ni repostería ―le recordó un poco ofendida―; ni hervir agua sé. ―con esa última parte, toda la familia soltó en carcajadas.

Todos tomaron asiento en la mesa mientras Chassidy tomaba los desayunos de los demás en manos y la peli-naranja pasaba a comer su segundo pastel de aquella mañana― Kat ―la voz de su padre le hizo levantar la mirada hacia él, encontrándolo con una gran sonrisa―, después de tu club de baloncesto, tu hermana tenía planeado ir a ver una película contigo ―comenzó, recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de la oji-esmeralda―, ¿está bien si las dejamos solas mientras tu madre y yo vamos por el pastel que encargamos? ―le preguntó a la menor, dado que la rubia ya había quedado de acuerdo con ese plan.

Mientras la más joven se limpiaba un poco de los restos de coco que terminaron alrededor de su boca, asintió alegre a la pregunta. Oleguer sonrió ante la afirmación de su hija instantes antes que su esposa dejara los platos enfrente de cada quien. Así la familia comenzó a desayunar al mismo tiempo que todos le preguntaban a Alexandra como iba el trabajo en América.

Aquella mañana había iniciado bastante bien.

.

.

.

En la Secundaria Nenki, sus demás amigos de aula le tendieron una pequeña "fiesta sorpresa" con globos, obsequios, juegos y un pastel en el que aportaron todos. La joven americana aceptó sonriente a lo que habían hecho y comenzó a pasar el rato con los demás. Si no hubiese sido porque el profesor ingresó al salón y se encontró con todo decorado e hizo que limpiaran de inmediato, los estudiantes hubieran logrado pasar bien la mañana. El castaño gruñón no sólo les hizo remover todas las decoraciones, sino que también les obligó a darle un poco del pastel de vainilla (con la amenaza de mandarlos a detención si se oponían). En total recibió diecinueve regalos (dos fueron entregados por la misma persona ya que los dueños no se presentaron a clases); gracias a que eran algo pequeños, le fue más fácil llevarlos consigo al gimnasio de Teiko.

Luego de salir del instituto, se colocó su par de audífonos y comenzó a dirigirse a la escuela media. El recorrido fue más corto de lo que imaginaba, tal vez porque se encontraba bastante sumida en sus pensamientos. Al acercarse a aquel edificio, observó desde afuera como las luces estaban apagadas, pero le restó importancia. Cuando ya estaba a una considerable distancia, se retiró los auriculares y escuchó murmullos desde el interior; se encogió de hombros y se adentró en el interior.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ―escuchó muchas voces distintas gritando en unísono.

Cuando levantó la mirada, se encontró con el gimnasio decorado por todos los rincones: desde globos en las paredes, hasta serpentinas en la duela, pero lo que más atraía la atención era el cartelón que se logró colgar en las bases del techo; con kanjis estaba escrito: «Feliz Cumpleaños, Katomi». Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica y comenzó a acercarse a donde todos los jugadores estaban, pero se detuvo cuando vio como los cinco prodigios, el sexto hombre, la mánager y el viejo capitán se le acercaban.

Katomi dejó sus pertenencias en un costado y se acercó a sus amigos, pero el pelirrojo que les lideraba le indicó que aguardase― Espero y te agrade esta pequeña fiesta que todos nosotros te preparamos. ―exclamó, tendiéndole una gran bolsa de regalo de color plata.

―Nos fue un poco difícil convencer al entrenador ―Aomine exclamó también, acercándosele a la más baja y tendiéndole una cajita mal envuelta, la cual la chica tomó en manos y metió dentro de la bolsa que el oji-rojo le había dado―, pero al final accedió a hacerla.

En el instante en que Aomine se colocó a lado de Akashi, el trío de prodigios se acercó al mismo tiempo hacia la extranjera― Este es el mío, Katom-chin ―Murasakibara exclamó y le tendió una bolsa de celofán con un listón rosado envolviendo la parte superior―, una pista: son dulces. ―tal y como el peli-morado había dicho, dentro del presente había infinidad de caramelos: desde chocolates, hasta paletas.

Al mismo tiempo que la chica le agradecía y el oji-morado se retiraba, el rubio se acercó mientras ella depositaba, dentro de la bolsa más grande, el presente de Murasakibara― Estoy seguro que te va a encantar mi regalo, Katomi-cchi ―el oji-dorado le aseguró, tendiéndole una caja mediana cubierta por un papel azul-metálico; de un momento a otro, Kise se acercó a la chica y le susurró en voz baja―: lo abres cuando llegues a casa. ―le dijo antes de colocarse a lado de los demás chicos.

Midorima estaba listo para entregarle lo que él le había llevado, así que soltó un nervioso suspiro y dio un paso al frente…, pero no optó porque cierto peli-celeste le ganara y se encontrase hablando con la joven Ala-Pívot―: Perdón por no haberlo envuelto, Katomi-san ―el oji-celeste empezó, extendiéndole lo que parecía ser un CD―; la otra vez dijiste que te gustaría conseguir este disco, así que lo encontré. ―declaró y sin esperar porque la más baja respondiese, se encaminó a donde los cuatro prodigios estaban.

―¡Kati! ―el peli-verde gritó al mirar de reojo como Nijimura estaba listo para ser el siguiente, pero el Escolta no iba a permitir que alguien más le interrumpiese. Cuando tuvo la mirada curiosa de la americana sobre él, no pudo controlar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, así que desvió la mirada y se reacomodó los lentes―. Y-yo no tenía ni idea en que regalarte ―empezó―, así que opté por darte un poco de todo ―dicho eso, reveló la bolsa que ocultaba detrás suyo, mostrando que era casi el doble de grande que la del capitán oji-rojo y había un poco de papelillos de colores saliéndose del interior―. E-es solamente ropa, así que puedes depositar dentro lo que sea. ―le dijo al mismo tiempo que la mayor tomaba la bolsa en manos y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que pesaba.

Nijimura era el único varón que faltaba, pero en lugar de tener un presente en manos, tenía dos― El bastardo de Haizaki me pidió entregarte esto. ―le declaró, tendiéndole una revista que había arrugado; mientras la joven hojeaba las páginas, el oji-gris decidió apartar la mirada y evitar ver la expresión de su "amiga".

Una expresión de completo disgusto cubrió su rostro al ver las imágenes plasmadas dentro de aquellas hojas, por lo que bajó la revista a la altura de su cadera y frunció el ceño molesta― Típico de Shōgo ―murmuró para sí misma antes de girarse hacia el peli-azul y dejarle ver la portada de la revista―. Dai-chan, ¿la quieres? ―le preguntó, a lo que los ojos del moreno parecieron brillar y asintió energético.

Después de que la americana le lanzara la revista y el oji-azul la atrapara sonriente, el azabache se aclaró la garganta y atrajo la atención de la menor hacia él― ¿Sabes? Estuve varias noches pensando en qué regalarte ―comenzó―, y llegué a la conclusión de darte el único artículo de belleza que utilizas. ―al declarar aquello, le tendió una alisadora color violeta dentro de su caja, la cual la tomó alegre la chica.

Al igual que los menores, el Ala-Pívot se dirigió junto a los prodigios, dejando a la única persona que faltaba por entregarle el presente a la oji-naranja, junto a esta última. Nijimura le sonrió satisfecho a Midorima, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte del menor, pero su gesto se borró cuando escuchó como las dos chicas reían detrás de él.

―Esto…, es incómodo. ―escuchó como Katomi exclamaba; al girarse, su rosto palideció al observar como la peli-rosada le tendía una alisadora azul, sólo que aquella también era rizadora y traía un cepillo consigo.

Burlado y derrotado, Nijimura se dejó caer en la duela, con los dos párpados bien abiertos y tratando de controlar una vena palpitante ante las burlas del oji-verde.

Momoi se colocó en medio de los varones (mientras el azabache se volvía a incorporar), y le asintió a Akashi― No sólo nosotros ocho, sino todos los jugadores aportamos por comprar esto. ―al mismo tiempo, los ocho se movieron y dejaron verle a la peli-naranja un enorme pastel de tres leches que yacía sobre una mesa detrás de todos.

La americana colocó sus manos sobre su boca, intentando ahogar el grito que se escapó de su garganta, segundos antes de acercarse hacia el cuarto postre que había recibido aquel día. Aomine se quedó a su lado y pasó uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de la más baja― El entrenador Shirogane accedió también en cancelar la práctica de hoy para comer el pastel. ―declaró sonriente y dispuesto a probar un poco del pastel.

―¿Yo dije eso, Aomine-kun? ―una voz fría y masculina preguntó desde la entrada, haciendo que el peli-azul se quedara congelado en su lugar.

Todos giraron su mirada hacia aquella dirección y se encontraron con el peli-blanco ingresando al edificio con una bolsa colgando de su mano. Al mismo tiempo que los demás jugadores le saludaban, él se dirigió hacia la oji-naranja con una amistosa sonrisa en rostro

―Feliz cumpleaños, Katomi ―le dijo y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de tenderle la bolsa, la cual la tomó la chica en posesión―. No supe que regalarte, querida ―declaró un tanto avergonzado―, así que te compré tres pequeños pasteles, espero y no te moleste tanto dulce. ―al escuchar aquello, la extranjera observó el interior de la bolsa y observó un pastelillo de cajeta, otro de café y el último de limón.

Katomi bajó su mirada hacia todos los presentes que había recibido y la levantó de nuevo para revelar una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en sus labios― Muchas gracias ―exclamó girándose a todos los jugadores presentes en el lugar―, a todos.

Tras acomodar la mesa del pastel y los regalos de la chica en un rincón, la práctica prosiguió con normalidad. Las dos horas terminaron y toda la primera cadena pasó a comer un poco del pastel en el que todos habían aportado. Desde los jugadores hasta el entrenador decidieron comerlo sentados sobre la duela (aunque el hombre mayor se levantó a los dos minutos con la excusa de tener dolor en la espalda).

El ambiente era ligero y amigable que hasta era prácticamente imposible creer que los prodigios se estaban separando cada vez más rápido.

Cuando el postre se terminó, la cumpleañera decidió regresar a casa, aunque iba a ser un poco difícil cargar con todas sus pertenencias; fue entonces que Nijimura y Midorima se ofrecieron por acompañar a la extranjera. Después de su encuentro de 'Piedra, Papel o Tijeras', el oji-verde tuvo que quedarse y dejar al azabache acompañar a Katomi a casa. El japonés cargó con los regalos de Teiko y Nenki, mientras que la chica, su mochila. El camino nunca estuvo lleno de silencio, al contrario, las risas de ambos jóvenes jamás desaparecieron de sus gargantas. Después de una media hora, habían llegado a la casa de dos pisos de la chica. Los padres de esta última recibieron a ambos en la puerta de entrada; Chassidy entonces preguntó risueña la relación que ambos compartían (a pesar del aura monstruosa de su marido, el rubor del azabache y las risillas de su hija), recibiendo como respuesta que él era el supuesto mánager de Nenki.

El oji-gris se retiró del lugar, dejando a una burlona madre, un próximo asesino padre y una avergonzada chica; la familia se adentró de nuevo a la casa y Oleguer cerró la puerta detrás suyo.

―Muy bien, cariño ―Chassidy exclamó mientras se acercaba a las escaleras―, dúchate, arréglate y alístate para salir. ―le dijo, dejando a su hija asintiendo y retirándose a su habitación con todas las bolsas en manos.

.

.

.

―Recuerden que vendremos por ustedes cuando la película acabe ―el pelirrojo les recordó, sacando la cabeza por la ventana y haciendo que el par de hermanas se girase hacia él con una expresión irritada―, si en dos horas no estamos aquí, esperen una media hora más, ¿entendido? ―les preguntó a sus dos hijas.

Ambas hermanas se vieron por unos momentos antes que la mayor soltase un suspiro y se pasara una mano sobre la nuca― Papá ―le llamó―, tengo veintinueve años, creo que sé cuidarme a mí y a mi hermanita. ―Alexandra le recordó, sonriéndole de lado a la oji-naranja.

Oleguer suspiró también y volvió a sentarse correctamente en el asiento del auto― **_Yes, I know._** ―afirmó en un tono derrotado; pisó el acelerador del automóvil y él, junto a su esposa, desapareció por aquella avenida.

Mientras veía como sus padres se alejaban, la rubia no pudo evitar pensar que se iban a molestar al llegar a casa y ver como se le había olvidado apagar la luz de la sala de estar.

Las dos chicas se giraron al cine detrás de ellas y se acercaron a la cartelera para elegir alguna película, optando por una de terror. Las esperanzas se fueron de ellas cuando la película avanzó, pues la temática era bastante usada, los efectos eran malos y la gente más cercana a sus butacas hablaba muy fuerte. Salieron de la sala y se dirigieron al estacionamiento, pero la camioneta de sus padres no estaba. La oji-esmeralda decidió entonces llevar a su hermana al 'Arcade' que poseía aquel cine.

Se la pasaron muy bien ambas chicas, bailando, matando monstruos virtuales y tocando algún instrumento que, cuando volvieron a revisar la hora, había pasado más de una hora desde que la función terminó. Al salir del lugar y redirigirse al estacionamiento, de nuevo no vieron el automóvil negro. Dado a que ninguna de las dos llevaba consigo su celular (los habían dejado dentro del automóvil), y a pesar del frío que categorizaba el invierno en el que se encontraban, decidieron quedarse afuera y esperar por la pareja. Los minutos se convirtieron en dos horas, y ya habían dado las diez con cuarenta y cinco de la noche.

Por suerte, la mayor llevaba consigo las llaves de la casa, así que decidieron caminar hacia ella y ver lo que había sucedido. El cine no estaba muy alejado de donde vivían, pero tampoco estaba bastante cerca. Contaron alrededor de once cuadras cuando divisaron su vivienda.

―¡Oye, Alex! ―la peli-naranja le llamó, haciéndola bajar su mirada hacia ella―. Ellos están en la casa, ve la luz. ―al escuchar eso, la mirada de la más alta volvió hacia la de la casa, observando como en efecto la luz de la sala estaba prendida.

Justo cuando la mayor abrió la puerta, la más baja comenzó a recorrer el lugar, buscando a sus padres. Alexandra frunció el ceño ante lo silencioso que se encontraba su hogar y aumentó la presión de éste cuando su hermana regresó.

―No están.

Esa declaración hizo que los ojos de la más alta se abrieran en sorpresa y confusión. ¿Cómo no iban a estar sus padres allí? La luz de la sala estaba encendida. Fue entonces que recordó que, cuando estaban por salir para el cine, ella olvidó apagar el interruptor. ¿Ellos no habían regresado desde entonces? Alexandra negó con la cabeza ante tales preguntas, tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

―Vamos a quedarnos unos minutos a ver si llegan. ―ella ordenó.

Quince minutos pasaron, las once veinte de la noche dieron y la pareja seguía desaparecida. Katomi no podía soportarlo más, así que se levantó del sofá y se detuvo enfrente de su hermana― Vayamos a buscarlos ―le dijo―. Sabes el camino a la pastelería, ¿o no? ―cuestionó, haciendo a la rubia asentir en afirmación―; ese es el lugar al que dijeron iban a ir ―le recordó―, vamos a averiguar si alguien cerca de ahí sabe algo. ―agregó.

Alexandra soltó un pesado suspiro y volteó a ver la hora marcada en el reloj de pared― Es casi la media noche ―le recalcó―, sería muy peligroso si las dos saliéramos a esta hora solas. ―declaró.

―No pasará nada, Alex ―la menor le aseguró, haciéndola levantarse del sofá en donde estaba al jalarla de un brazo―, sólo iremos a la pastelería y regresamos con ellos, ¿está bien? ―preguntó, tratando de convencerla.

Sin otra opción, las dos extranjeras salieron una vez más de la casa y emprendieron caminata hacia el establecimiento. Decidieron irse por el camino más concurrido y corto, puesto que se sentían más seguras. Al llegar, la mujer responsable de darles a los mayores el pastel dijo haberlos visto guardando el pastel en el auto y avanzando por la avenida, pero aquello había sido horas antes. La preocupación comenzó a invadirles, por lo que decidieron regresar por el camino largo. La velocidad con la que ambas caminaban atrajo las miradas de los pocos transeúntes que seguían fuera a minutos de la media noche, pero aquello no les importaba.

Una luz bicolor llamó la atención de Katomi, haciéndola levantar la mirada y encontrarse con la típica sirena de una patrulla policiaca en la calle cruzada a la que se encontraban― ¡Alex! ―gritó el apodo de su hermana, haciéndola mirar curiosa hacia ella―. Allá hay unos policías, tal vez puedan ayudarnos. ―dicho eso, comenzó a correr por la banqueta.

―¡Ten cuidado! ¡No vayas a resbalarte! ―le gritó al ver como lo frío había hecho el suelo de la banqueta un tanto resbaloso.

Siguió con la mirada como su hermana corría, pero su vista se vio atraída al observar una sirena que no pertenecía al de una patrulla policiaca, sino al de una ambulancia. La participación de esos dos vehículos daba origen a solamente un evento: un accidente; y si se encontraban por una avenida, tenía que ser uno automovilístico. La oji-esmeralda tenía miedo de lo que podía llegar a ver su hermana, pues la mayoría de veces eran demasiado grotescos, así que comenzó a correr detrás de ella.

― ** _Wait, Kat!_** ―le gritó desde atrás, aunque la oji-naranja ya se había detenido en seco al tener la escena enfrente de sus ojos.

Cuando observó aquello, la vieja jugadora de baloncesto aumentó la velocidad y llegó en unos instantes a lado de la menor. Su rostro copió la expresión de la más baja al darse cuenta de lo que tanto temía: la escena era completamente grotesca; era un hombre y una mujer, él tenía lo que parecía ser un largo y grueso pedazo de metal atascado en su garanta mientras ella tenía una estaca del mismo material atravesando su estómago. Pero aquello no era lo único que mantenía su expresión de ese modo: aquella matrícula, aquel auto, aquel hombre y aquella mujer…, su matrícula, su auto…, sus padres.

Intentó cubrirle los ojos a Katomi, pero había llegado tarde…, un maldito segundo tarde.

La estudiante de secundaria se apartó del futuro agarre de su hermana y corrió hacia donde las cintas amarillas cubrían la escena. Al mismo tiempo que la mayor le seguía el paso, el policía más cercano a la oji-naranja la detuvo en seco― Lo lamento, señorita ―el azabache exclamó, deteniéndola por sus hombros―, no puede pasar. Retírese, por favor.

―N-no, u-usted no entiende. ¡Ellos…, ellos son mis padres! ―aquel grito no sólo rompió el corazón del policía, sino el de todos los paramédicos y demás policías cercanos―. ¡D-déjeme verlos! ¡T-tengo que ver a mis…, mis…! ―los reconfortantes brazos de su hermana detuvieron la fuerza que la joven utilizaba para liberarse del agarre del mayor e hizo que ocultara su rostro entre el pecho de la rubia mientras las lágrimas salían de sus orbes― **_M-Mum…, Dad!_**

Al comienzo, Alexandra se maldijo a sí misma por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida para detener a Katomi de ver eso, pero aquello se le olvidó por completo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y éstas caían sobre la cabellera de la menor.

―Perdón, pero, ¿ustedes quiénes son? ―un hombre vistiendo un traje gris preguntó, acercándose al par de extranjeras abrazadas.

Mientras la peli-naranja lloraba cada vez más y más fuerte, Alexandra miró de reojo al castaño y se limpió un poco la nariz― M-mi nombre es Alexandra García ―respondió―, soy hija de los que iban en ese auto. ―agregó, señalando con la mirada el auto hecho pedazos.

Tras escuchar aquella respuesta, el hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto y se reacomodó la corbata― Vaya, lamento que tuvieran que enterarse de esta manera ―exclamó y soltó un pesado suspiro―. Según testigos, la pareja se encontraba manejando por esta mismísima avenida cuando un automóvil del otro carril perdió el control y les estrelló de frente. Los médicos confirmaron que ambos fallecieron en el instante. ―él relató.

Durante todo el palabreo de aquel hombre, ambos ojos de Katomi permanecieron bien abiertos, manteniendo las lágrimas emanando de ellos. Miró de reojo parte de la escena al otro lado de la cinta amarilla, observando como alrededor del auto destruido había rastros de lo que parecía ser un pastel de chocolate, restos de sus teléfonos celulares y muchos charcos de sangre. La segunda explicación del hombre le hizo saber a la Ala-Pívot que sus padres habían salido tarde de la pastelería e iban a recogerlas tarde, pero…, gracias a que ella cumplía años aquel día, gracias a que decidieron celebrar la fecha con un enorme pastel familiar…, gracias a ella, sus padres nunca lograron regresar a casa.

Aquella noche llegó a su fin, llevándose dos almas en su transcurrir.

* * *

 **¡Tanto inglés en este capítulo! :D Okay~~ no es momento de hacer chistes durante un capítulo tan triste TnT. ¿Cómo lo vieron (leyeron)? Siento que fue bastante "cliché" el hecho de que los padres fallecieran la noche de su cumpleaños, pero…, bue~~ no tengo imaginación :'v. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	32. Yōsen Contra Seirin

**Recomendación Musical: "Critical Mass" – Robert Taylor**

* * *

Después de aquella triste anécdota, a ninguna de las chicas le dio tiempo de preguntar acerca de lo sucedido tras esa noche, pues se les había pasado el tiempo y estaban a cinco minutos de que el partido varonil comenzase. Todos guardaron sus respectivos alimentos en la parte más limpia de su mochila que encontraron y se redirigieron al edificio que se encontraba una cuadra lejano. Se veía como los demás espectadores también comenzaron a llegar; creyeron que les iba a ser un poco difícil encontrar lugar, pero pudieron sentarse en las gradas bajas mientras que Alexandra desaparecía y dejaba al equipo solo.

Nadie le tomó mucha importancia a la huida de la rubia y se decidieron por observar el calentamiento que comenzaban a realizar ambos lados, aunque cierta cumpleañera tenía que ponerse al corriente respecto a las victorias y derrotas de los cuartos de final de los encuentros femeniles.

―¿¡Qué!? ―ella exclamó, manteniendo su par de ojos sobre la hoja que le había proporcionado su mánager―. ¿D-dos Reinas perdieron? ―cuestionó al leer como la Escuela Superior Shutsu y la Nozomu habían quedado desclasificadas en los cuartos.

Odayaka, quien se encontraba sentado detrás de ella, asintió serio a la pregunta― Parece ser que ambas, Fukushū y Akuma, realmente van con todo en la Copa ―exclamó, tomando en posesión la hoja de nuevo―, y no sólo eso ― volvió a hablar, haciendo que la oji-naranja mirara hacia atrás con una expresión seria―, la Emperatriz de Nozomu, Jokyo Setsu, terminó con la muñeca fracturada. ―le declaró en un tono preocupado.

Todas las jugadoras chasquearon la lengua ante la última parte, expresando así su enojo, pero ninguno se comparaba con el que se había formado en la mirada de la extranjera.

Yūgana, preocupada porque la mayor llegase a golpear a los espectadores sentados en los asientos debajo, le movió el hombro y le hizo girar hacia ella― Olvida eso, Katomi ―exclamó sonriente―, primero debemos preocuparnos por las de Fukushū ―le recordó―, o, ¿acaso ya olvidaste que tienes a ciertas amigas tuyas por enfrentar? ―preguntó en un tono burlón, haciendo que la más alta negara. La oji-azul sonrió victoriosa y se recargó sobre su asiento―. Por cierto ―le volvió a llamar al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus brazos detrás de su propia nuca―, ¿quién crees que gane hoy? ―cuestionó curiosa.

La extranjera giró su mirada hacia la cancha debajo, viendo como ambos equipos estaban listos para dar el salto de inicio― Esta vez realmente no lo sé, Ma-chan ―le declaró a la menor, quien ya se esperaba esa respuesta dado a que se estarían enfrentando sus hermanos―. Tai-chan es realmente increíble, tú lo has visto ―empezó―, pero Tatsu-chan no se queda atrás ―agregó a sus palabras antes de recargar su mentón sobre sus dos palmas―; agregando a los equipos, Yōsen cuenta con tres jugadores de más de dos metros, mientras Seirin tiene a nadie más ni nadie menos que el sexto hombre fantasma ―ella sonrió de lado al observar como el árbitro le marcaba una violación de salto al peli-morado, a diferencia de los demás integrantes de Tensai que mantenían su quijada abierta―. Éste será un juego interesante. ―dijo y se recargó de nuevo en su asiento.

Fue Kuroko quien realizó el saque de banda y el juego inició. Seirin comenzó de inmediato con sus pases a gran velocidad hasta que el balón terminó en manos del capitán, este último se dispuso a obtener los primeros puntos, pero Murasakibara detuvo el lanzamiento y el objeto terminó en manos de Izuki. El azabache lo mandó hacia el oji-celeste, quien lanzó un pase lateral y se lo entregó a Kagami. El peli-carmín saltó para conseguir los puntos, puesto que estaba libre, cuando el oji-morado utilizó las enseñanzas de la peli-naranja y se movió de un extremo a otro para detener el lanzamiento de nuevo.

Katomi se maldijo a sí misma por haberle enseñado a mover rápidamente sus largas extremidades, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa satisfactoria que se dibujó en sus labios.

El par de primeros puntos fueron para el equipo blanco y su número siete permaneció debajo de su respectivo tablero mientras los demás se dirigían al contraataque.

La oji-naranja bufó ante aquella acción, digna de alguien desinteresado.

El poseedor del 'Ojo de Águila' trató de contraatacar, pero fue detenido y le envió el balón a su capitán, el cual tiró y fue bloqueado por el capitán de Yōsen.

Katomi permaneció con una expresión indiferente mientras el equipo de Himuro anotaba y anotaba hasta llegar a los dieciocho puntos, dejando el marcador de los oponentes en cero. Sus compañeras parecían ser las más emocionadas, pues gritaban y exclamaban ante cada acción que cierto jugador (el cual la oji-naranja no pudo deducir), realizaba en la cancha. Cuando su hermano mayor fue bloqueado por el as de Seirin y las jugadoras a un lado de ella gritaron desesperanzadas, supo de inmediato que estaban murmurando acerca del oji-gris.

―Oi, Katomi ―la Emperatriz escuchó como su capitana le llamaba en un tono con el que jamás había hablado. Mientras los dos equipos se retiraban por el descanso de dos minutos, la Ala-Pívot se giró curiosa a la oji-marrón―, ¿quién era el jugador de Yōsen que es casi como tu hermano? ―le preguntó curiosa.

La peli-naranja miró de reojo a donde el azabache se encontraba sentado y una mueca de extrañeza se dibujó en sus labios ante tal pregunta― E-el número doce, Himuro Tatsuya. ―le respondió confundida.

Segundos después de que Shuyō, al igual que las otras chicas, repitiera el nombre del Escolta, ella comprendió lo que llenaba la cabeza de las demás, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y apretó sus dos puños con fuerza― ¡Si alguna de ustedes, malditas solteras, piensa en llamar la atención de Tatsu-chan, me da pena informarles que les será imposible! ―les gritó a las nueve, quienes se tensaron un poco al ser descubiertas―. Él ya tiene a alguien en América ―declaró, callando las futuras quejas de las japonesas―. ¡Y tú, Ma-chan! ―señaló a la rubia que se encontraba envuelta en ese embrollo―, ¿qué no acaso tienes novio? ―le cuestionó seria y cruzándose de brazos.

Yūgana desvió la mirada por un segundo y observó como el segundo cuarto estaba comenzando, pero la increíble presión que ejercía la mirada de la americana le hizo mirar de nuevo hacia ella― Kōsuke-kun no tiene por qué enterarse. ―se defendió como pudo.

Sin otra opción, la extranjera rodó sus ojos y volvió a sentarse― Son increíbles. ―susurró para sí misma al mismo tiempo que revolvía parte de su cabellera.

Al bajar de nuevo su atención hacia la cancha, se encontró con la extraña postura que cierto oji-celeste tenía para tirar. Dado a que ella era la única capaz de ver todo lo que sucedía, dejó que sus demás compañeros exclamaran confundidos al ver como el balón de repente estaba dentro de la canasta de Yōsen.

―Nada mal, Daiki. ―la extranjera murmuró mientras los demás se levantaban sorprendidos, pero el equipo proveniente de Akita contraatacó de inmediato al igual que Seirin.

El puntaje se cambió por veintidós a siete, todavía liderando los blancos. Los minutos pasaron y el segundo cuarto llegó a su fin. Seirin había avanzado bastante, pero todavía se encontraba en gran desventaja. El medio tiempo se hizo presente y ambos equipos se retiraron a sus vestidores.

Cuando la as estaba por girarse a su equipo, encontró nueve lugares vacíos ―Fueron detrás de Tatsu-chan, ¿enserio? ―se cuestionó a sí misma antes de levantar la mirada hacia su entrenador―. Yo salgo junto a un amigo de la secundaria y nos llena a ambos de pastel, pero, ¿ellas van a acosar un jugador y no les dice nada? ―le preguntó incrédula al azabache.

El azabache se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos ante su pregunta― No hago nada porque sé que ese tal Himuro no les hará caso ―declaró serio, ganándose la mirada divertida de Odayaka y la confusa de su mejor chica―; son nueve locas Reinas acosando al mismo chico ―le recordó―, ¿crees que accedería a darles tan siquiera su número? ―preguntó sarcástico.

Pasó el resto del medio tiempo y ambos lados ingresaron nuevamente en la cancha, momentos antes que las nueve titulares se acercaran de nuevo a sus asientos y se sentaran cargando consigo un aura depresiva.

―¿Cómo les fue, hermosas? ―Katomi cuestionó en un tono burlón.

Henkō miró de reojo a la menor y colocó sus mejillas entre sus manos― Dijo que Tamyko, Masae, Shika, Oshin, Nagisa y yo éramos lindas pero raras. ―respondió en un tono derrotado.

Saigo levantó también la mirada y apretó sus dos puños con fuerza― Shuyō-chan y yo somos demasiado altas a su parecer. ―también dijo.

―Por lo menos les dijo eso ―Heishi exclamó de repente, atrayendo las miradas hacia ella―; me dijo que su tipo de chica es alguien fuerte…, pero yo le daba miedo.

Odayaka y ella comenzaron a reírse frenéticos ante la completa derrota de las chicas, pero sus risas se vieron cesadas cuando, en la cancha de juego, Himuro y Kagami iban por un Uno a Uno.

―Himuro-kun es bastante fuerte, ¿o no? ―Shijima cuestionó, acercando su rostro hacia su jugadora―; el aura que emana es parecida a la de…

―La "Generación Milagrosa" ―la chica terminó por él, asintiendo de manera calmada a lo que el oji-avellana le acababa de decir―. Al igual que Tai-chan, él posee una gran habilidad para el baloncesto ―comenzó a explicar mientras veía como el azabache pasaba a Kagami con una increíble finta―, pero a diferencia de él, Tatsu-chan sigue cada una de las reglas del deporte: mismas movidas, pasos exactos y sigue las leyes al pie de la letra ―los gritos de sorpresa se hicieron de escuchar cuando Himuro realizó un perfecto movimiento y obtuvo puntos a su favor―; mantiene su cabeza fría y su corazón caliente.

El encuentro prosiguió, Seirin y Yōsen anotaban, pero el equipo negro permanecía en desventaja. El Uno a Uno entre sus hermanos se hizo presente por segunda vez y el oji-gris venció al menor con un tiro…, un tiro que atravesó la mano del peli-carmín.

―¿¡Qué demo…!? ―Shuyō gritó sorprendida y se levantó en el momento en que vio aquello―. ¡I-incluso yo vi eso! ¡El tiro le atravesó! ―recalcó en el mismo tono.

Mientras Kagami era sustituido, Katomi rio en tono bajo al descubrir de inmediato el secreto de lo que acababa de hacer su hermano. Ella aumentó el volumen de sus risas al mismo tiempo que Seirin comenzaba con el ataque y sus demás compañeras la veían confundidas― No me gustaría quitarle la diversión ―exclamó sonriente―, así que dejaré que ustedes descifren la verdad de aquel tiro. ―les declaró en un tono burlón.

Los primeros puntos de Seirin fueron obtenidos por Kiyoshi y este Pívot intentó hacer la misma jugada por segunda vez, haciendo que el oji-morado se moviera de su zona y permitiendo que Izuki se posicionara para hacer un tiro. Con los viejos entrenamientos de la peli-naranja, el Pívot de Yōsen giró para detener al azabache, pero este último regresó el balón a su número siete y este último encestó con un mate. Después de la ayuda del 'Rey sin Coronar', el equipo negro recobró espíritu y continuó burlando a los provenientes de Akita; tras el tiempo fuera y el regreso del oji-carmín al juego, el menor de los hermanos logró bloquearle el balón al azabache.

Durante el proseguir del partido, Katomi no logró borrar su expresión decepcionada. Ella se sentía de esa forma pues, al ver como sus dos hermanos luchaban entre ellos, se dio cuenta que la hermandad que habían formado, estaba a segundos de quedar en el olvido.

―¡K-Kiyoshi! ―la voz de la tímida Alero le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y bajar la mirada, encontrándose con el castaño tambaleando al ser ayudado por Kuroko.

Pareció ser que el castaño se recobró, puesto que el juego continuó. Seirin llegó a los cinco puntos para alcanzar a los blancos cuando todas las miradas se movieron al cuerpo de Murasakibara, quien por primera vez en todo el partido estaba listo para jugar en la ofensiva.

El recuerdo de que el oji-morado solía ser incomparable en la ofensiva durante la secundaria hizo que la peli-naranja sonriera de forma involuntaria.

El equipo negro creyó contraatacar al tener al Pívot debajo de la canasta enemiga, pero el chico demostró sus dotes adquiridos por la extranjera al regresar de un momento a otro.

Sucedió bastante diferente a lo ocurrido en la Inter-Escolar: el acrílico del tablero no se quebrantó, sino que fue todo el poste el cual cayó encima del as de Seirin. Katomi se levantó de su asiento ante tal escena y suspiró aliviada al ver como el oji-carmín terminó ileso.

―E-esa fuerza no puede ser humana. ―Heishi murmuró sorprendida, causando que las demás miraran asustadas como su chica más fuerte incluso se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo que remplazaban la canasta.

Faltaban un poco más de cinco minutos para que el tercer cuarto terminase y Seirin de nuevo iba perdiendo por más de diez puntos.

En un momento en que Tesshin se estaba recuperando, Murasakibara aprovechó para darle a entender su derrota, acción que hizo desaparecer la diminuta esperanza que la americana tenía sobre recuperar a su viejo amigo de golosinas.

Kuroko ingresó nuevamente en la cancha y obtuvo dos puntos junto a Kagami. El peli-celeste increíblemente era quien marcaba al peli-morado, pero dada a la diferencia de tamaños, el más alto no se dio cuenta y cometió una falta ofensiva al golpear al chico fantasmal.

Hyūga obtuvo tres puntos y de inmediato el equipo se colocó en una nueva formación de defensa: Hombre a Hombre. Aquello le permitió al oji-celeste robar el balón y anotar otros dos puntos para Seirin. Cuando Izuki lanzó el último tiro del tercer cuarto, éste ya había terminado, por lo que la canasta no contó.

El descanso para el último cuarto se hizo presente, haciendo que Shuyō y Yoyaku se levantaran de sus asientos.

―Iremos a buscar los resultados de los dos juegos anteriores ―la capitana declaró, recibiendo una corta afirmación de parte del entrenador―, y también de quienes jugarán en el próximo. ―dicho eso, el par se encaminó a las escalares y desapareció por la puerta.

Katomi se giró a su entrenador y señaló por donde las chicas de segundo desaparecieron― ¿No piensa ir con ellas o mandar a Juni-chan a cuidarlas? ―le preguntó confundida, dada la famosa actitud sobreprotectora del oji-avellana.

Shijima negó indiferente y se recargó sobre su asiento― No hay necesidad de ―exclamó―, Shuyō no temerá de golpear a quien quiera pasarse de listo ―le explicó orgulloso―, aunque eso nos metería en un grave problema, dado a que está usando la chaqueta de Tensai ―al darse cuenta de su error, el azabache se giró hacia el chico sentado a su lado―. Odayaka-kun, ve con ellas. ―le ordenó, haciendo que el menor asintiera y desapareciera por donde las chicas lo hicieron.

El último cuarto se hizo presente y ninguno de los tres estudiantes había regresado, pero el padre sobreprotector se encontraba tranquilo, ya que había mandado al único varón con sus niñas.

Seirin inició con una 'Zona 2-3', la misma que utilizaba el equipo blanco, teniendo al peli-carmín como centro. Yōsen obtuvo los primeros puntos con ayuda de Murasakibara haciendo un mate de espaldas. Kuroko recuperó esos puntos con su 'Tiro Fantasma' para luego dejar a los viejos hermanos en otro Uno a Uno. El mayor de los japoneses se preparó para realizar su 'Tiro de Espejismo', pero Katomi se dio cuenta como el más alto descifraba la técnica para realizarlo.

―¡Ya veo! ―Yūgana exclamó victoriosa al descubrir eso también―. Tatsuya-kun lanza dos veces el balón, en el primer lanzamiento, lo vuelve a atrapar y en el segundo, lo lanza. ―explicó sonriente.

―¿'T-Tatsuya-kun'? ―la peli-naranja repitió la forma en que su amiga le había llamado a su hermano, pero no le dio tiempo de que la menor le contestara, puesto que Yōsen obtuvo más puntos a su favor―. En fin ―Katomi exclamó al ver lo mucho que Seirin se estaba quedando detrás―, lo que me preguntaste acerca del ganador ―habló, atrayendo la mirada de la chica hacia ella―, presiento que será Yōsen ―declaró―. Tai-chan debe estar deseando entrar en la "Zona" de nuevo ―comenzó a explicar, captando las miradas de todos―, pero eso no sólo le evitará ingresar a ella, sino que llenará su mente de pensamientos inne… ―un peculiar sentimiento le hizo abrir los párpados y girar su atención hacia el juego al mismo tiempo que interrumpía su explicación; una risilla se escapó de su garganta y pasó una mano sobre su nuca―. ¡Vaya! Esto es incómodo ―exclamó de repente―. Me equivoqué. ―cuando los externos escucharon aquello, su mirada se bajó hacia la cancha, observando como el peli-carmín acababa de adentrarse a ese trance.

Con la ayuda de la 'Zona', Kagami bloqueó ataques, consiguió puntos y detuvo a Murasakibara.

―K-Katomi-chan ―Okubyōna le llamó en un tono bajo que por fortuna logró escuchar la más alta y giró su mirada hacia ella―. Mencionaste una apuesta que tus…, tus hermanos hicieron en América ―le recordó, haciendo asentir a la menor―, ¿p-por qué apostaron algo como su hermandad? ―preguntó curiosa.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, la mirada de la americana se tornó en una de decepción y un poco de tristeza― Fue en realidad idea de Tatsu-chan ―empezó―, él dijo hacerla porque quería enfrentarse a Tai-chan sin que él se controlara a sí mismo, pero ―guardó silencio unos momentos mientras Yōsen pedía un tiempo fuera―, sigo creyendo que desea probarle a Alex que debió elegirlo a él sobre Tai-chan.

―¡Espera un momento, Katomi! ―Heishi gritó de repente, levantando una mano hacia ella al seguir sus palabras―. T-tu hermano acaba de golpear al morado. ―declaró, haciendo que todos movieran su mirada hacia la banca del equipo blanco.

Tal y como la encrespada había dicho: Himuro ahora tenía tomado a Murasakibara por el cuello de su jersey y parecía gritarle algo.

No era que el azabache quería probarle a la rubia su equivocación (tal vez un poco), sino que sentía celos de Kagami…, de su hermano menor.

Los dos minutos pasaron y ambos equipos regresaron con la misma alineación. Del lado de Yōsen, el oji-morado se encontraba sujetándose su larga cabellera en una coleta baja.

La sonrisa de Katomi regresó a su rostro, en ese momento siendo imposible de ocultar el hecho de que estaba emocionada.

El primer movimiento del equipo blanco consistió en la mezcla de estrategias entre sus dos ases. Seirin lo devolvió con un mate de su estrella antes de que pidiera un cambio de jugador y Kiyoshi ingresara de nuevo.

Quedaban solamente veinte segundos para que el juego terminase y Seirin iba perdiendo por solamente un punto. Kagami y Murasakibara estaban luchando por el aire por detener o realizar el mate, cuando Kiyoshi se unió a la pelea y juntos detuvieron al peli-morado.

Los ojos anaranjados de la extranjera se abrieron mucho más de lo normal al observar como su viejo amigo regresaba a la defensiva en un instante.

Yūgana, quien observó lo mismo, se giró para preguntarle aquello a la mayor― Oi, Kato…

―Ahora no, Ma-chan.

Murasakibara había entrado en la 'Zona' y no se iba a perder eso por nada en el mundo.

Observó cómo Kagami saltaba desde la línea de tres puntos con el balón en una mano, siendo seguido por el oji-morado. Cuando el peli-carmín soltó tal mate, el estadio entero gritó sorprendido…, excepto por ella, dado a que era la hija de quien creó el 'Mate de Meteoro'.

―Trucos de papá, ¿eh, Alex? ―murmuró divertida.

Ella se levantó de su asiento cuando los blancos corrieron para el contraataque (haciendo que toda su fila hiciera lo mismo), observando como el peli-morado estaba listo para realizar el último tiro, pero todos los saltos que Kiyoshi le hizo dar lo detuvo y permitió que Kuroko saltase y bloquease el lanzamiento, saliendo victorioso.

Katomi fue la primera en gritar de alegría cuando el cronómetro se detuvo, siendo seguida por su equipo y luego por el público. Al mismo tiempo que los jugadores se agradecían y hablaban, la peli-naranja sonrió nostálgica cuando vio las lágrimas en el rostro de aquel chico desinteresado.

Justo cuando ambos equipos se retiraban, Alexandra realizaba una señal para indicarle que estaría por allí unos minutos segundos antes de que el trío de estudiantes regresase por fin.

―¿Ya terminó? ―Shuyō cuestionó incrédula, observando como los nuevos equipos ingresaban a calentar―. Vaya que nos tardamos con Kise, ¿no, Oshin? ―le preguntó a la rubia a su lado, quien rio avergonzada―. Shūtoku y Rakuzan van por las semifinales ―declaró al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento―, ¿podemos quedarnos para el siguiente juego? ―preguntó mirando a su entrenador.

El oji-avellana asintió indiferente y todas las miradas se posaron sobre la oji-naranja, dado a que ella sólo quería ver el juego entre sus hermanos― ¿Qué? ―esta última exclamó confundida―. Si desean quedarse, por mí está bien ―respondió―. Es Kaijō contra, ¿quién? ―cuestionó al ver como sólo el equipo azul ingresaba en la cancha.

Shuyō recordó los nombres que había visto junto con Yoyaku y buscó el papel en donde lo había escrito― Fukuda Sōgō. ―respondió directa.

La mención de esa escuela fue todo lo necesario para que la oji-naranja se tensara y esta tensión creció aún más cuando recordó que su hermana estaba vagando por ahí fuera. Las posibilidades de que se encontrase con el miembro expulsado de Teikō eran casi nulas, ¿cierto?

Pues no, no lo eran.

De un solo movimiento, se levantó de su asiento, tomó su celular en manos y emprendió carrera por las escaleras― ¡Estaré devuelta en unos minutos! ―le gritó a su equipo, quien se quedó confundido en sus asientos.

Corrió por el pasillo del edificio, buscando frenética la cabellera de su hermana; gracias a que estaba distraída, no se percató de una chica caminando hacia ella hasta que chocaron y la mayor la derribó. La americana bajó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver una cabellera rosada― ¡Ah! ¡Kat-Kat! ―la dueña exclamó, al parecer olvidándose del reciente derribe―. ¿Buscas a alguien? ―le preguntó curiosa.

―Satsu-chan, lo siento ―la americana exclamó mientras le ayudaba a levantarse de nuevo―. Sí ―afirmó a la pregunta de la más baja―, busco a mi hermana. ―le respondió.

Momoi se sorprendió ante eso al mismo tiempo que cierto peli-azul veía la escena a una considerable distancia― ¡Oh! Por un momento creí que buscabas a Haizaki. ―declaró en un tono burlón.

Repentinamente la mayor le tomó por los hombros― ¿¡Por dónde se fue Shōgo!? ―le preguntó casi gritando.

La oji-rosada se asustó un poco ante el volumen de su amiga y señaló una puerta en el costado― P-por esa puerta. ―dicho eso, la extranjera desapareció tras la salida, dejando a una confundida mánager.

Lo primero que vio al subir por las escaleras fue a sus dos hermanos, a su hermana mayor y al as de Kaijō; extrañamente el azabache se encontraba todo golpeado y la rubia tenía una marca de agarre en su cuello.

―¡Tatsu-chan! ¡Alex! ―ella gritó, ganándose la mirada de los cuatro―. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ―preguntó furiosa.

―Shōgo-kun vino buscando pelea como en la secundaria.

Ignorando la respuesta del oji-dorado, Katomi se encaminó a donde los dos heridos estaban― ¿Se encuentran bien? ―cuestionó preocupada, recibiendo cortas afirmaciones de los dos―. ¿Por dónde se fue? ―le preguntó a quién fuera del par.

El par de ojos de ambos se abrieron en señal de sorpresa al saber lo que venía.

―Se fue por allá ―Alexandra respondió, señalando las escaleras detrás de la joven. La menor se giró hacia aquella dirección, pero la mano de la rubia le detuvo antes de poder avanzar―. Kat ―comenzó―, si te metes en una pelea, podrás tener problemas. ―le recordó, tratando de convencerla.

Katomi rio ante las palabras de la oji-esmeralda y se soltó de su agarre― No temo porque se enteren que golpeé a quien golpeó a mis hermanos. ―dicho eso, la oji-naranja corrió detrás del peli-gris, ignorando por completo los gritos de los que se quedaron detrás.

.

.

.

Todos los que se encontraban bebiendo algo escupieron el líquido que tenían en su boca al observar el rostro de la recién llegada. Sus ojos expresaban terror y confusión mientras ella se encaminaba al asiento que había dejado vacío. La primera en querer saber la razón de aquello fue la capitana, quien giró todo su rostro hacia ella― ¿Te metiste en una pelea? ―le preguntó molesta.

La peli-naranja se pasó una mano por la zona en donde la marca de nudillos había terminado y chasqueó molesta la lengua ante el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido minutos antes― Algo así ―exclamó, ganándose los gritos molestos de sus demás compañeras, la exclamación preocupada de Shijima y los ronquidos del dormido mánager. Levantó una mano y les indicó que aguardaran, callándolos en el instante―. Uno golpearía a quien golpeó a sus hermanos. ―se excusó seria.

Shijima pasó un poco de hielo (que repentinamente sacó de quién sabe dónde), por la mejilla de su chica― B-bueno ―balbuceó―, por lo menos no fue con algún ju…

―¿P-por qué el número seis de Fukuda Sōgō tiene una marca de nudillos en su mejilla?

―No me arrepiento de nada.

* * *

 **Primero: el capítulo anterior fue el más triste que he hecho y ha sido uno de los menos populares (hasta ahora :'v), segundo: ¡nuevo capítulo! Para serles sincera, creo que este fue más que nada una narración del partido entre machos (¿?), excepto por un… ¿25%? No lo shée c: Espero y les haya gustado y…, al parecer, Tatsu-chan tiene a "alguien" en América ¬w¬, a Tamy-chan le atrae-gusta-agrada-o-importa Teppei ¬w¬ y Kat terminó golpeando a Shōgo AuA. ¡Ah! Y…**

 **Nota: aquí (en la nota :v), los nombres están escritos en Nombre + Apellido, no Apellido + Nombre:**

 **Escuela Media Superior Nozomu:**

 **| Setsu Jokyo (Alero) |**

 **Y ahora, un adelanto del siguiente capítulo: ¡Wah! ¡No! ¡Piu-piu! ¡Toriiiito! C: Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	33. Rivalidad y Amistad

**Recomendación Musical: "Love and Loss" – Two Steps from Hell**

* * *

Después de la "discusión" entre Haizaki y Katomi, el descubrimiento de Tensai sobre aquello y el inicio del primer cuarto del último partido de los cuartos de final varoniles, la peli-naranja decidió llevar a sus dos hermanos al hospital más cercano. El médico informó la ausencia de alguna complicación y les ayudó a tratar las heridas menores que tenía la rubia en el cuello, mientras el azabache tenía unas más complicadas por todo el rostro pero no difíciles de limpiar.

Ahora estaba por empezar el primer partido de las semifinales (varoniles y femeniles); mientras casi todo Tensai se decidió por ver el encuentro entre Akuma y Jitaku, Okubyōna, Heishi, Shuyō y Katomi fueron a estar presentes en el varonil.

―¡Rápido, rápido, niña! ¡Nosotras nos apresuramos cuando tú quieres ver un partido! ―la capitana le gritó molesta a su jugadora, ella estando recargada en los tubos metálicos mientras la más alta apenas iba adentrándose en el lugar.

La oji-naranja bufó divertida ante la reacción de la menor y se colocó a un lado del trío― No creo que sea un juego muy interesante ―ella exclamó―; saben muy bien quién ganará ―les recodó a las tres―. Algo interesante de ver sería el partido entre Seirin y Kaijō, pero tenemos el nuestro a la misma hora. ―dijo irritada

Shuyō chasqueó la lengua derrotada ante las palabras de la mayor y se giró hacia ella― Nada que no queramos ver con nuestros propios ojos ―le contestó sonriente―. Además, creí que te gustaría ver a tus viejos amigos luchar entre ellos ―la mueca que apareció en el rostro de la oji-naranja le hizo a la castaña maldecirse por sus palabras―. E-espero que las chicas de Jitaku salgan ilesas. ―exclamó de repente, tratando de olvidar lo dicho hace unos segundos.

La mirada de la Escolta cambió por una preocupada al tener el nombre de la academia contraria en mente; su capitana se estaba abriendo paso a la Copa de Invierno, derrotando y dejando fuera de juego a las mejores chicas que cada equipo poseía. Volteó a ver a su mejor chica y sus nervios aumentaron más cuando repitió ese adjetivo en mente: "mejor".

Katomi también se encontraba pensante ante la última parte dicha por la oji-marrón. Hosoku era una increíble jugadora, aquello no podía contradecirse, entonces, ¿por qué ganar de una manera tan sucia?

―Yu-chan ―la Ala-Pívot le llamó en un tono bajo, haciéndola mantener su mirada sobre ella―, sé que Arale desea dejar fuera a todas las ases de cada equipo ―empezó, atrayendo la atención de las otras dos hacia ella―, pero, ¿por qué es Tensai a quien odia más? ―le preguntó confundida.

Desde su ingreso a Tensai, ella había sido testigo de lo peligrosas que podían llegar a ser las jugadoras provenientes de Yamanashi (llegaron a meterse en peleas con ellas un par de veces), pero jamás supo el nacimiento de esa actitud

―¿Por qué siempre busca pelea con nosotras? ―preguntó por segunda vez.

El trío de segundo se quedó callado por unos momentos; a pesar que las tres conocían la respuesta, no sabían si decírsela o no a la chica.

―Venganza ―la única castaña exclamó―; digamos que es por venganza ―al mismo tiempo que giraba de nuevo su atención hacia la cancha debajo (donde Shūtoku y Rakuzan estaban ingresando), la extranjera supo que estaba por responderle―: todo esto comenzó después de la Inter-Escolar del año pasado.

.

Hashira sonrió de forma amplia al tener a aquella chica castaña-clara delante de ella. Su equipo se encontraba en el gimnasio de la escuela amiga. Shijima entablaba una empalagosa conversación con la entrenadora, Kesshō Izanami, una mujer alrededor de su misma edad de estatura media y complexión normal, cabello largo y rizado de un tono castaño-claro, ojos grandes y redondos de un tono ámbar, y piel de un color porcelana, quien también era su novia. La chica oji-gris delante de Hashira era nadie más ni nadie menos que la capitana de Akuma, Yūbin Tomoko (estatura media y complexión delgada, cabello mediano y lacio, ojos pequeños y cuadrados, y tez de un tono dorado).

Ambas capitanas se acercaron y estrecharon manos― Será un encuentro interesante, Tomoko-chan. ―la azabache exclamó con una sonrisa.

Yūbin rio ante sus palabras y asintió decidida― Lo será, Hashira ―ella también exclamó y las dos se soltaron de su saludo―. Ya que los ancianos se encuentran coqueteando por allá ―dijo, señalando de reojo a la pareja―, déjame presentarte a mis chicas ―dicho eso, la castaña se hizo a un lado y dejó ver a cuatro chicas, dos de primero y dos de segundo― Base, Hosoku Arale ―una de las chicas de primero se acercó y sonrió en forma de saludo a las contrincantes―; Pívot, Okureru Nagisa; Ala-Pívot, Yoyaku Oshin; y Escolta, Miru Shika. ―todas las menores copiaron la acción de la azabache y se acercaron a un costado de su capitana.

La Base de Tensai sonrió ante las presentaciones y se giró a sus propias jugadoras― Ellas son: Shikumi Toki, Ala-Pívot; Shuyō Yuna, Escolta; Okubyōna Tamyko, Alero; Heishi Chitose, Pívot ―presentó a las cuatro menores.

Con las diez titulares presentadas, el encuentro amistoso comenzó. Tensai le ganaba por mucho en habilidades a Akuma, pero aquello no evitaba que las residentes de Yamanashi se divirtieran con sus amigas. El partido llegó a su fin, teniendo a las residentes de Tokio como las victoriosas. Dado a que compartían una amistosa rivalidad, ambos lados aprovecharon y se sentaron a platicar, bromear y dejar que las chicas de primero llegasen a conocerse mejor…, poco sabían que tres chicas de Akuma formarían parte de la alineación de Tensai.

.

.

.

Por razones personales, Yūbin tuvo que retirarse del equipo días después de que terminase la Inter-Escolar, dejándole el puesto de capitana a la joven de primero de Hosoku. La oji-marrón no sólo no tenía experiencias como capitana, sino que no mostraba señales de querer volverse una. Su entrenadora notó aquello pero no le tomó gran importancia, ya que jamás llegó a ver a su equipo como un ganador formidable. A quienes sí les molestaba la actitud de aquel par, eran a las tres titulares restantes.

Okureru, Yoyaku y Miru trataron de hablar con la nueva capitana y con la entrenadora, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas por ambas. Luego, trataron de contactar con Yūbin para ver si ella les hacía entrar en razón, pero se enteraron que la Ala-Pívot se había ido del país. El trío esperó un tiempo para ver si alguna otra jugadora hablaba o las féminas abrían los ojos, lo cual no sucedió.

La decisión que tomaron no sólo iba a repesar en ellas, sino en ambos equipos y sus miembros: las tres, después de pensarlo por varios días, se cambiaron de instituto y se inscribieron en la Preparatoria Tensai.

Shijima, con todo derecho, se sorprendió cuando las viejas estudiantes de Akuma se presentaron ante él con inscripciones para el club en manos. Las tres le explicaron la situación y todo lo sucedido al oji-avellana, a la capitana y a las demás chicas. Tensai no vio algún problema y accedió a tener a más chicas en su grupo, pero nunca creyeron que aquello iba a crear un malentendido que pronto se convertiría en una declaración de guerra.

A pesar de venir de una academia para nada buena ni hábil, el trío de recién egresadas demostró poseer gran talento cada una. Fueron unas semanas de arduo entrenamiento y las tres recibieron su uniforme. Las chicas no podían estar más felices: no sólo obtuvieron lo que tanto deseaban, sino que ya eran titulares de uno de los tres equipos más fuertes de Tokio. Tristemente su ascenso se vio oscurecido cuando su vieja entrenadora y su vieja capitana se enteraron de lo que el trío había hecho.

.

.

.

Era un día común, el entrenamiento iba ya casi a la mitad cuando se escuchó como la puerta principal del gimnasio era abierta de manera muy brusca― ¡Nagisa! ¡Oshin! ¡Shika! ―la persona que casi había roto la puerta gritó, llenando todo el edificio y haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella.

Los externos siguieron con la mirada como aquella azabache se dirigía con paso determinado hacia las tres chicas, que reconocieron de inmediato la dueña de la voz, y se detuvo enfrente de ellas― ¿¡Cómo mierda pasa por su cabeza la idea de dejar el equipo!? ―preguntó en un grito.

Las tres titulares se aturdieron un poco por el volumen en que la oji-marrón gritaba en sus rostros; sus tímpanos dejaron de zumbar y miraron con completo odio a la Base.

―No íbamos a permanecer en un equipo en donde la capitana le da igual liderar o no. ―Miru fue la primera en responderle, ganándose su mirada filosa.

Okureru asintió a las palabras de la oji-esmeralda y se giró hacia la más alta― O en donde la entrenadora ni siquiera le importa llevar a cabo un buen entrenamiento. ―opinó también.

―O en donde nadie cree poder ganar. ―Yoyaku fue la última en hablar, mirando fijamente a la Base.

Hosoku chasqueó la lengua molesta ante las palabras de sus viejas jugadoras y se dispuso a gritarles de nuevo, pero la voz de su entrenadora la detuvo y le hizo permanecer de pie frente al trío.

Kesshō ingresó en el edificio y Shijima se le acercó de inmediato con una mezcla de alegría y confusión― Izanami-chan ―exclamó cuando ya estaba a su lado, pero la castaña no giraba ni tan sólo para verlo―. ¿Puedes explicarme que está su…?

―¿¡Cómo carajo se te ocurre robarme a mis chicas!? ―le gritó interrumpiéndolo y girando por completo hacia él. Al mismo tiempo que el más alto fruncía el ceño consternado, el aura de la menor parecía oscurecerse cada vez más―. ¡Las reclutaste usando a tu favor el hecho de que estuvieran intrigadas por cómo iba el equipo, ¿verdad?! ―cuestionó en un tono furioso.

Shijima negó seguro y confundido, bajando la mirada hacia la mujer― Para nada ―exclamó―. Ellas tres vinieron a mí y me explicaron toda la situación ―el azabache comenzó―, me pidieron dejarlas ingresar al equipo y yo acepté tener jugadoras de la misma preparatoria ―declaró serio―. Yo no les dije o hice algo para hacerlas venir acá.

Kesshō frunció el ceño molesta ante las palabras del hombre antes de girar hacia donde el viejo trío de chicas suyas se encontraban― ¡Ustedes! ―les gritó enfurecida, haciéndolas levantar la mirada hacia la mayor―. ¿Cómo se atreven a abandonarme así como así? ―preguntó en el mismo tono y volumen, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia ellas―. No crean que pueden librarse de mí tan fácilmente…, me las paga… ―pero antes de que pudiera ponerles una mano encima, una externa y masculina detuvo el agarre que estaba por realizar. La oji-ámbar levantó mirada y se encontró con los orbes del hombre―. H-Hisame-kun, suéltame. ―le ordenó molesta y librándose de su agarre.

El azabache se encontraba molesto…, no, se encontraba enfurecido.

Cuando notó como la mujer estaba por dirigirse de nuevo hacia las menores, se colocó enfrente de ellas de una manera sobreprotectora y apartó a las pertenecientes de Akuma del trío― Iza…, Kesshō…, te pido por favor que te retires de mi gimnasio. ―le ordenó seguro.

La más baja frunció el ceño ante la forma en que le había llamado y levantó la vista hacia su rostro― ¿¡Ah!? ―exclamó confundida e irritada―. Hisame-kun, no estarás diciendo que eliges a esas mocosas sobre mí, ¿o sí? ―le cuestionó sarcástica.

―Es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo, Kesshō ―le afirmó y asintió con la cabeza―. Sal de aquí, por favor ―al ver como la más baja trataba de mantenerse firme en su lugar, Shijima pasó una mano por sobre su sien y su aura se tornó en una monstruosamente oscura―. ¡Ahora! ―gritó irritado.

Por la manera en que el hombre soltó el último grito, a la mujer no le quedó más que dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida― Esto no terminará así, Shijima ―exclamó mientras caminaba, cuando de repente se detuvo y miró de reojo al oji-avellana―. Tengo mis métodos para vengarme.

―Si quieres vengarte, hazlo con baloncesto, anciana ―por primera vez, una de las menores habló entre todo el asunto, siendo ella la temeraria Escolta de primero―. No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Dado a que todos se habían olvidado de Hosoku, esta última asustó a la mayoría cuando se acercó al rostro de Shuyō― No sólo nos vengaremos con baloncesto ―exclamó viéndola con veneno en su mirada―, sino también de una manera más divertida. ―sin esperar alguna respuesta, la joven se encaminó detrás de su entrenadora y ambas desaparecieron del lugar.

.

.

.

Peleas…, discusiones…, ataques…, golpizas…, todo eso fue lo que las nuevas titulares y chicas de Akuma plantearon contra las residentes de la prefectura de Kantō.

Hosoku, después de la "traición" de sus viejas jugadoras, se volvió una extremista, exigente y sádica capitana; por su parte, Kesshō tomó su trabajo en serio y convirtió a sus chicas en jugadoras compulsivas, agresivas y violentas. Todo Tensai creyó que sólo era una faceta creada por la molestia, pero los meses pasaron y la agresividad de las provenientes de la prefectura de Chūbu aumentaba en lugar de parar.

La vieja rivalidad amistosa que la capitana Yūbin Tomoko había formado entre su equipo y Tensai, había sido reemplazada por un asunto de vida o muerte entre ambos lados que sabían iba a durar por varias generaciones.

.

Ambos orbes anaranjados de la Ala-Pívot permanecieron completamente abiertos durante todo el relato de su superior. Tantas cosas que nunca había imaginado se le revelaron de una de las testigos en aquel tiempo.

―¿N-Nagi-chan, Oshi-chan y Shi-chan venían de A-Akuma? ―preguntó todavía sin poder creerlo―. ¿Solían compartir una amistad con ellas? ¿Hisame-sensei salía con la entrenadora? ―todas las preguntas estaban soltadas en un tono incrédulo y a todas las tres asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Shuyō soltó un pesado suspiro y se estiró un poco, dado a que no se había movido durante todo el tiempo que contó su anécdota― Hosoku jamás fue una chica tranquila ―ella volvió a hablar, atrayendo la mirada de la más alta hacia ella―, pero se convirtió en una persona totalmente sádica y alguien a quien no le temía a nada ―exclamó―. Aunque antes solíamos ser grandes amigas, ahora tenemos que mantenernos lo más alejadas de ellas. ―le declaró, haciendo que las otras dos de segundo asintieran en afirmación.

Katomi tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido, todavía procesando todo lo que le acababa de revelar. Ella rio al darse cuenta que aquello no era más que un berrinche de niñas: una porque su novio la cambió por chicas más jóvenes (llegándose a escuchar mal), y la otra porque las suyas no le siguieron el paso.

Un pitido dado le hizo salir de sus pensamientos y darse cuenta que el partido había llegado a su fin.

¿Tanto habían relatado?

A ella no le importó perderse el juego, al igual que no le importó pasar por desapercibido cuando la energía de Akashi hizo que Kagami terminase en la duela, cuando el pelirrojo le reveló la habilidad del 'Ojo de Emperador', la técnica que ella creó junto a Midorima en la escuela media (aunque en el partido fue usado junto a Takao), y la confianza que el peli-verde le otorgó al poseedor del 'Ojo de Halcón'; lo extraño fue cuando el oji-bicolor tiró a su propio aro, cuando el capitán de Rakuzan detuvo el ataque de ambos ases de primero y las habilidades de los tres 'Reyes sin Coronar'. Lo que sí iba a lamentar de haberse perdido era del incomparable espíritu de lucha de Shūtoku.

Cuando volvió a bajar la mirada, se encontró con ambos equipos alineados enfrente de los otros; lo siguiente que vio le mantuvo su quijada abierta: Midorima se acercó a Akashi para estrechar manos, pero el más bajo se negó ante aquello. A pesar de haberse molestado cuando el 'Emperador' realizó eso, alguien tan egoísta como el oji-verde lo tenía bien merecido.

Todos los integrantes de Shūtoku tenían una expresión destrozada (la mayoría empezó a llorar, exceptuando al par de primero), pero se mantuvieron firmes aun cuando agradecieron a sus compañeros en las gradas. En el instante en que los veteranos anaranjados se giraron para salir del lugar, Katomi notó algo en los ojos del peli-verde: lágrimas. No sólo era el Escolta, sino el oji-pizarra también comenzaba a formar lágrimas en sus orbes. Ella sonrió inconscientemente ante esa escena, y se tensó cuando sus instintos despertaron y quisieron llevarla hacia él. No. Ella había dado por muerto a su mejor amigo (al igual que los demás prodigios), así que él tenía que vérselas por sí sólo. ¿Cierto? Cierto.

.

.

.

.

―¿K-Katomi-chan?

―¡Oi, naranja! ¡Por lo menos avisa a dónde vas!

―¡Empezamos en veinte minutos! ¡Sáltate el calentamiento pero calienta de cualquier modo!

.

.

.

.

Si eso era lo que había acordado con su subconsciente, ¿por qué sus piernas la estaban guiando hacia los vestidores de Shūtoku?

―¡A la mierda! ―gritó inconscientemente y atrajo las miradas de todos los que se encontraban cerca.

Ella había sido la primera persona con quien el japonés no había temido en confiar, la primera a quien llamó 'amiga', la primera quien le hizo reír de verdad y olvidarse del mundo a su alrededor…, una estúpida mentira no le iba a alejar de su mejor amigo.

Corrió por los corredores y salas, subió y bajó escaleras, preguntó direcciones y por fin se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación, pero los varones no se encontraban dentro, sino estaban descendiendo por las escaleras paralelas a las que la chica había descendido por. El grupo estaba siendo dirigido exactamente por el par de segundo.

Katomi se giró hacia ellos y observó cómo Takao Kazunari dejaba que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas hasta su mentón, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo; en cambio, Midorima Shintarō tenía sus anteojos en una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se restregaba los ojos. Cuando el par levantó de nuevo la mirada, se detuvo e hizo que los chicos detrás lo hicieran también. Los ojos del Escolta se abrieron de par en par cuando chocaron con los anaranjados de la mayor. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y volvió a colocar sus anteojos sobre su nariz. Se olvidó por completo de las lágrimas y dejó que éstas resbalaran por su rostro.

―K-K…, Ka…

―Cállate, idiota ―los reconfortantes brazos de su mejor amiga callaron su balbuceo y le hicieron abrir sus párpados aún más―. Tan sólo…, cállate. ―la más baja abrazó al japonés por el cuello y le hizo reposar su mentón sobre uno de sus hombros.

Fueron unos segundos en los que el chico se quedó congelado, ni siquiera las lágrimas salían, pero después de unos instantes más, el menor le devolvió el abrazó y entrelazó sus extremidades en la cintura de la chica; ambos cayeron sobre el frío y resbaloso suelo, él se aferró con gran fuerza a la remera de la Ala-Pívot, hundió su rostro en el cuello de la oji-naranja, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir frenéticas y caían sobre la clavícula de la extranjera, sus gritos y sollozos llenaban aquel pasillo…, y la fémina no decía ni una palabra.

No había necesidad de decir algo, el roce de sus cuerpos era todo lo suficiente para hacerle entender al zurdo que ella estaba ahí para él.

Mientras Midorima se aferraba con mayor fuerza, Katomi soltó un brazo y lo extendió hacia el azabache que veía la escena con una sonrisa con las lágrimas cayendo; el Base aceptó sonriente la acción y se unió a aquel abrazo.

El oji-verde ni siquiera replicó, tal vez porque no tenía fuerzas o porque no se molestaba con lo que estaba pasando y continuó aferrándose aun cuando Ōtsubo, Miyagi, Kimura…, todo Shūtoku hizo de ese abrazo de pareja, uno grupal.

Takao tenía mechones sobre los ojos del peli-verde, Miyagi tenía su codo clavado en su hombro, Kimura tenía su brazo en contra de su nuca y Ōtsubo enterraba su rodilla en su espalda; pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Había recuperado a su mejor amiga…, a su reina…, a la chica de quien se había enamorado..., y no iba a volver a ser tan idiota como para dejarla ir.

.

.

.

Su equipo había perdido, era una completa lástima, pero ahora iban por el tercer lugar.

Nakatani sabía mejor que nadie que Shirogane Eiji tenía grandes técnicas para salir victorioso, pero había menospreciado demasiado a aquel mocoso oji-bicolor: Akashi Seijūrō.

El azabache pasó una mano por sobre su rostro y giró a su flanco derecho para ingresar al pasillo en donde los vestidores estaban. Detuvo su andar de inmediato cuando observó cómo sus chicos estaban todos en un abrazo sobre el suelo; al acercarse, observó por un espacio entre las cabezas el fino rostro de la americana que les había visitado varias veces antes. Sonrió ante la escena y se encaminó hacia ellos.

La americana sintió la presencia del hombre y levantó su vista hacia él. Nakatani le sonrió de lado y formó una palabra con sus labios, antes de rodear al grupo y adentrarse en la habitación, no sin antes recibir una respuesta de parte de la menor.

 _"―Gracias."_

 _"―Bien jugado."_

* * *

 **¡Y…, se cierra el telón! C: Realmente me gustó como quedó este capítulo (y más con reconciliación de Kat y Shin-chan AwAwA). Por si alguno todavía no sabía (que es prácticamente imposible): Midorima está enamorado de Katomi (el matrimonio está cerca). Y pues es todo, mi imaginación se apagó por dos razones: me siento de la v$ ga y el más reciente capítulo de SnK me dejó así como: ¡¿WTF?! No voy a dar spoilers…, o tal vez…, no, la verdad no [ereum nimrA]. Bien, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	34. CI Semifinales Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "To Victory" – Devesh Sodha**

* * *

El primer juego había sido decepcionante, el segundo sólo pudo jugarlo desde el último cuarto, pero ahora estaba decidida a estar presente en lo que serían las semifinales y finales.

Midorima y ella corrieron devuelta a la cancha en donde iba a ser el encuentro; faltaba un minuto para que el calentamiento terminase y con toda la carrera que la pareja hizo, su cuerpo ya no necesitaba de eso. En el trayecto, ella se deshizo de sus jeans y su remera para intercambiarlas por su ya reconocido uniforme verde-jade. Ambos amigos se despidieron y se separaron, dejando a la americana adentrarse a la cancha.

―¡Cuidado, americana! ―escuchó una voz molesta gritándole desde atrás; al girarse, chocó con los hermosos y únicos ojos pardos de aquella Ala-Pívot―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―le preguntó la titular de Fukushū.

―Eso mismo me gustaría averiguar, Toki-chan ―al ver como la mayor fruncía el ceño molesta, la oji-naranja soltó un discreto bufido victorioso, el cual no lo percibió la más baja―. Acabo de arreglar un asunto con un viejo amigo y ahora me dirijo a vencerte ―sin darse cuenta, ambas habían comenzado a retomar camino, adentrándose de nuevo hacia la cancha―. ¿Por qué no estás en el calentamiento? ―fue ella quien le preguntó ahora.

Shikumi giró su atención hacia el frente y le dejó ver a la menor como había ligeras gotas de sudor resbalando por su cuello― Necesitaba calentar de verdad para destrozarte ―le respondió sádica al mismo tiempo que las dos aparecieron delante de la vista del público y demás compañeros―. Diviérteme, anaranjada. ―dicho eso, se dirigió a donde sus demás compañeras se encontraban mientras que la extranjera caminó en dirección a su banca.

Ya delante de las otras titulares, sintió como una mirada la estudiaba de pies a cabeza, por lo que dio media vuelta y chocó miradas con la única titular de primero del equipo blanco y violeta. Hōfuku chasqueó la lengua cuando la oji-naranja le devolvió la mirada y se giró de nuevo hacia su entrenadora para escuchar las instrucciones. Katomi no se iba a quedar ahí sin hacerle entender a esa oji-gris su aceptación ante la declaración de guerra, pero la mano de su capitana le hizo alejar su atención y sentarse de manera brusca en la banca.

Shuyō le lanzó una mirada seria y calló las futuras palabras que estaban por salir de su boca, haciéndola mirar derrotada y escuchar atenta las indicaciones de Shijima―: Iniciaremos de inmediato con la "Formación Z" ―empezó―; Fukushū se volvió conocida por el juego externo de las tres titulares de tercero y el interno de las dos menores ―informó, atrapándolas por sorpresa, pues no se esperaban algo así―. Shuyō y Okubyōna ―llamó al par, quien levantó la cabeza hacia él―, ustedes se encargaran de la número cinco y seis ―se giró hacia encrespada y se cruzó de brazos―; Heishi, marcarás a la capitana ―por último, les sonrió al par de primero y asintió sonriente―; ustedes irán contra la número siete y trece ―al terminar de explicar, las cinco chicas se levantaron de sus asientos y terminaron de atarse sus cabelleras para adentrarse a la cancha―. Mucha suerte, mis niñas ―el hombre les exclamó desde atrás, tomando asiento a un lado de las otras cinco titulares y el mánager―. ¡Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera! ―las cinco chicas respondieron en unísono, antes de alinearse frente a lo que hasta aquel día serían sus contrincantes más difíciles.

No sólo se iban a enfrentar contra una escuela bastante fuerte, sino que también estaban por lidiar contra una vengativa vieja titular y amiga, al igual que una decidida y vulgar compañera que jamás llegó a ser una compañera.

―¡Damos inicio al segundo partido entre la Preparatoria Tensai y el Instituto Fukushū! ―la mujer (quien era la primera árbitro que tenían desde el inicio del ciclo), gritó, señalando a ambos equipos―. ¡Saluden!

―¡Muchas gracias!

Ambas capitanas se acercaron para estrechar manos cuando la menor frunció el ceño confundida ante el aura segura que aquella chica temerosa, que había conocido durante el evento de Josei, emanaba al acercarse― Suerte ―exclamó―. Disculpa, pero, ¿eres la misma chica que se presentó en aquel evento del Instituto Josei? ¿La que corrió detrás de las mocosas? ―le preguntó en un tono burlón.

Yurushi abrió ambos párpados molesta ante esas preguntas al mismo tiempo que apretaba el agarre que ambas habían hecho― Créelo o no, enana ―empezó, ganándose de inmediato el odio eterno de la Escolta, a quien le comenzó a palpitar una notoria vena en la frente―, soy la misma ―confirmó y soltó la mano de la menor―. Mucha suerte. ―dicho eso, las dos regresaron a sus posiciones y esperaron por el salto de inicio.

Dado a que era la jugadora más alta de su equipo, Yurushi se colocó debajo de la línea que estaba por dibujar la árbitro. Heishi y ella intercambiaron rápidamente una mirada afilada cuando la mujer lanzó el balón y las dos saltaron para obtenerlo. La morena, no por nada medía siete centímetros más, por lo que consiguió el pase y le entregó el objeto de inmediato a su Escolta.

Como habían concordado, las mejores Reinas iniciaron de inmediato con su formación y se dispersaron por la cancha. El par de primero lideraba el ataque, Heishi estaba en el centro y las otras dos estaban en la parte posterior. Las cinco intercambiaron miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Las tres más adelantadas aumentaron la velocidad y bloquearon de inmediato a quienes tenían que marcar, dejando a las otras dos chicas de tercero libres. Shuyō de inmediato se dirigió hacia el tablero enemigo e hizo una finta para entregarle el balón a su Emperatriz.

Uno a Uno entre Shikumi y Katomi.

La peli-naranja soltó un ligero suspiro y le sonrió a la oji-parda; comenzó a driblar. La castaña-rubia creyó que se trataría de la 'Inmovilización Ósea'…, pero cuando terminó de espaldas contra el piso, se olvidó por completo de eso. Sus demás compañeras también se asustaron por aquella acción y se quedaron petrificadas, dejándole el paso libre a la extranjera.

Tensai obtuvo los primeros tres puntos. Katomi sonrió sorprendida ante lo que acababa de hacer: no era muy buena con los tiros de tres, por lo que era sorprendente que aquel tiro haya entrado. Mientras regresaba a la defensiva, la morena se acercó y le palmeó la espalda con su peculiar fuerza sobrehumana, haciéndole soltar un quejido de dolor.

―No sabía que también podías realizar la "Ruptura de Tobillo" ―Heishi declaró―. ¿Ver al de "ojos de gato" te hizo despertar? ―cuestionó sonriente.

La americana negó divertida ante la pregunta y sonrió― Todos pueden realizar ese movimiento ―respondió―, lo único diferente es que, con el "Ojo de Emperador", es mucho más fácil. ―explicó y ambas se posicionaron en la colocación de defensiva.

Debajo del tablero de Fukushū, las titulares se quedaron viendo por unos segundos a las residentes de Tokio. Shikumi seguía sobre la duela hasta que la única chica de primero se acercó y le ayudó a levantarse.

―¡Hakudatsu! ¡Modori! ―la capitana gritó, atrayendo la atención del par de castañas―. ¡Concéntrense y no dejen que les burlen! ―ordenó y las más bajas asintieron―. ¡Y ustedes! ―se giró a las menores―. Hagan realidad todo el balbuceo que soltaron aquella vez. ―les dijo.

Hakudatsu dio el saque y las provenientes de Hokkaido emprendieron carrera a la ofensiva. La capitana le entregó el balón a la única chica de segundo.

Fukushū ya había vencido a las segundas Reinas, así que no iban a tener mucha dificultad venciéndolas a ellas.

Yurushi y Modori intentaron detener a Okubyōna y Shuyō, pero estas últimas les rodearon y avanzaron para detener el pase que la oji-parda estaba por realizar. La rubia obtuvo posesión del objeto y comenzaron con el contraataque; Heishi entonces indicó la separación de la formación, por lo que todas se dispersaron.

Katomi recibió de nuevo el balón, pero Shikumi detuvo su andar al retarla en otro Uno a Uno. La más baja siguió con la mirada los movimientos de la menor, pero aun así no pudo detener la finta y cambio de ritmo que realizó para pasarle.

 _'―Aún no―'_ , decía dentro de su cabeza. Ella creía que todavía podía, solamente tenía que concentrarse.

―Toki. ―la chica de primero se le acercó desde detrás.

La Ala-Pívot conocía a la perfección aquel tono con el que hablaba, pero lo que no iba a cederle el mandato en el mismísimo comienzo del partido. ¡No llevaban ni siquiera un minuto!

―¿Aho…?

―¡No! ―Shikumi la interrumpió y se encaminó para recibir el saque.

Hōfuku suspiró de manera pesada y negó con la cabeza,antes de seguirle el paso a la mayor y esperar porque su elección de verdad sirviese.

.

.

.

Cuatro minutos desde que el segundo cuarto inició y Fukushū se encontraba en desventaja. No era una brecha muy grande, pero aun así iban atrás por nueve puntos.

Cuatro chicas del equipo blanco intercambiaron miradas mientras se dirigían a la defensiva y movían ésta hacia la única titular de segundo. Esta última sintió como le llamaba sin decir algo, por lo que sonrió derrotada para sí misma y volteó a ver de reojo a la chica de primero― Lo lamento, Yashiro ―le susurró a la más baja, quien la miró seria―. Ahora. ―dicho eso, abandonó todo su orgullo y asintió a su futuro plan.

La americana detuvo su paso cuando la mayor se colocó enfrente; la japonesa inesperadamente bajó la mirada y chasqueó la lengua molesta― A pesar de lo mucho que me moleste ―ella empezó, atrayendo la curiosidad de la más alta―, sé no ser lo suficientemente buena para vencerte ―antes de que la número trece y ella intercambiaran marcas, la castaña-rubia dijo lo suficiente para sorprender a la oji-naranja―: le dejo el resto a la Emperatriz. ―avanzó para marcar a Yūgana.

Hōfuku sonrió decidida y se encargó de marcar a la Emperatriz contraria. Esta última no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero también llegó a sentirse… ¿decepcionada?

―No creas todo mi palabreo como una mentira ―la voz de la más baja le hizo concentrar su atención en ella de nuevo―. Toki es fuerte, pero yo soy la única que puede vencerte. ―su defensa era muy cerrada y concentrada, dado a que no estaba dispuesta a dejarle pasar a la extranjera.

No era que la menospreciase, sólo que la peli-naranja no pudo ni dibujar una sonrisa en rostro cuando ambas oponentes cambiaron marcas. Por lo menos con Shikumi podía jugar con mayor potencial, en cambio con la oji-gris…, esperen, ¿por qué el balón ya no estaba en su poder? Olvídenlo, la había menospreciado demasiado.

Con ambos ojos abiertos, Katomi resbaló un poco, se volvió a incorporar y corrió devuelta a su tablero, donde la rubia ya estaba emprendiendo carrera con el balón en posesión. Por fortuna, Shuyō se había adelantado y se posicionó delante de la menor. La oji-marrón observó con cuidado los posibles movimientos de la más baja, pero no se percató del regreso de Shikumi hasta que Hōfuku le entregó el pase por detrás de la castaña y la Ala-Pívot realizó un tiro de bandeja.

Los gritos de parte del público de Fukushū, se hicieron de escuchar, dejando a Tensai con un aire desconcertante. Cierto era que habían escuchado lo habilidosas que eran esas dos, pero en lo que duró el primer cuarto y los tres minutos del segundo les hicieron creer que eran solamente buenas; se golpearon internamente por haberlas menospreciado y olvidado por completo el hecho de haber vencido a la Escuela Media Superior Shutsu.

Katomi llegó hacia el otro extremo, terminando detrás de Shikumi. La oji-parda se giró pero ni siquiera observó a la oji-naranja, sólo se encaminó a la defensiva. Por otra parte, la menor le siguió el paso pero sí se detuvo a observar a su rival― Ella es muy orgullosa, que no te joda eso ―le dijo, recordándole de inmediato lo vulgar e inculta que era―; por sí sola es bastante débil, pero conmigo se convierte en la carta vencedora de Fukushū. ―sin esperar alguna respuesta, se encaminó detrás de su superior y ambas chicas chocaron puños.

Ella observó cómo su vice-capitana se le acercaba por delante, así que cuando estaba a su lado, la tomó por el hombro y le obligó a detener su andar― ¿No crees que ellas dos se parecen mucho a…, nosotras? ―le preguntó curiosa sin despegar su mirada de aquel par.

Yūgana siguió con la mirada hacia donde su amiga tenía clavada la vista y estudió rápidamente a aquel par…, ambas menores: una Ala-Pívot, quien indicaba la jugada o movimiento que iba a realizarse; una Base, la encargada de modificar el proceso a su gusto.

―Sí ―la rubia afirmó al mismo tiempo que asentía a la pregunta―, de hecho…, se parecen demasiado. ―opinó.

Antes de que alguna pudiera decir algo más, su capitana corrió por en medio de ambas y con el balón en posesión― En todo caso ―empezó al mismo tiempo que todo Tensai emprendía carrera a la ofensiva―, enséñenles la diferencia entre "original" y "copia". ―les dijo, recibiendo sonrisas de parte de sus chicas.

Dado a lo que había observado su entrenador al inicio resultó ser cierto, las veteranas verde-jade decidieron regresar con su famosa formación. Shuyō mantuvo el objeto en todo momento, pero cuando Heishi indicó la rotación hacia la derecha, se lo entregó a Okubyōna y dejó que esta última abriese paso a sus estrellas. Modori se le acercó diagonalmente para detenerla, pero la rubia ya lo veía venir y envió el balón hacia Heishi. Tensai había penetrado en la defensa de Fukushū, dejando solamente al par de menores en el interior. La morena realizó un pase entre sus piernas hacia su retaguardia, entregándoselo a su Base y dirigiéndose a bloquear a Hakudatsu.

Tenían el paso libre, por lo que el par ganador se adentró en el interior y retó al otro par: Ala-Pívot contra Ala-Pívot y Base contra Base. Hōfuku abrió ambos párpados al tener a la oji-azul de frente en lugar de a la peli-naranja, pero se olvidó de eso y se dedicó a detener el ataque. Yūgana observó como la más baja se le acercaba precavida, por lo que hizo una finta y le entregó la bola a su Emperatriz, quien se libró del marcaje de la mayor y avanzó un poco más.

No iba a dejarse burlar aquella vez, aunque fuese el mismo movimiento. Ella cambió el balón a su mano izquierda, así evitando un robo de parte de Hōfuku. La más baja no dejó que eso le molestase y se posicionó delante de la americana. Dado a que el cronómetro estaba indicando los últimos segundos del ataque, Katomi no esperó porque la menor la detuviese, por lo que dio un pase con el codo a la derecha, sólo para burlar a la más baja, volver a tener el objeto en posesión y realizar un mate. Fukushū no se dejó afectar por eso e inició el contraataque de inmediato: Modori y Hakudatsu eran quienes llevaban la delantera, siendo seguidas por las menores y teniendo a su capitana en la parte trasera.

―Kazuko, Suzu. ―las dos castañas escucharon como les llamaban desde atrás, por lo que vieron por sobre su hombro y chasquearon la lengua al encontrarse con los ojos de la chica de primero.

―Te he dicho que me llames "Senpai". ―Hakudatsu le recordó.

―Nada de 'Suzu', mocosa ―Modori exclamó también, al mismo tiempo que su compañera le entregaba el balón―; "Modori-san" o "Modori-Senpai". ―le corrigió, haciendo sólo que la menor rodase los ojos.

Hōfuku murmuró una que otra grosería mientras fruncía el ceño. Lo que estaba por decirles se le olvidó de inmediato ya que un pensamiento ocupó su mente: lo mucho que detestaba a su equipo. No soportaba a ninguna de las de tercero, tampoco a su entrenadora y mucho menos al varón de segundo que se hacía llamar 'mánager'. La única razón de que aún no las estuviese golpeando era Shikumi; esa oji-parda no sólo era estricta y decidida, sino que tenía un carácter que le hacía a la más baja doblegarse, y obedecer a todo lo que debía y tenía que decirle. Una de las muchas cosas que la mayor le obligaba a hacer era comportarse con las demás integrantes.

Ella levantó su mirada de nuevo y mostró una sonrisa bien actuada― Lo lamento ―exclamó―, Hakudatsu-Senpai, Modori-san ―trató de nuevo, haciendo que las mayores sonrieran victoriosas―, ¿podrían dejarnos el ataque a Toki y a mí? ―preguntó curiosa, a lo que las más altas no vieron como un problema, se encogieron de hombros y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

La rubia sonrió aún más y se adelantó al par, haciéndole entender a Shikumi que debían actuar. Miró de reojo a sus superiores y soltó un bufido molesta, antes de murmurar algo para sí misma―: Gracias, imbéciles.

Por otro lado, Tensai había quedado de acuerdo en abandonar la 'formación' durante la ofensiva, pero mantenerla durante la defensiva, por lo que cada una se posicionó en su respectivo lugar.

Modori le dio el pase a su capitana, quien aumentó el ritmo y logró penetrar la defensa Uno a Uno de Okubyōna. Hakudatsu no esperó mucho y le realizó una pantalla a la rubia, impidiéndole robar el balón desde atrás. Cuando Heishi estaba por detenerla de frente, la más baja se detuvo, giró a su derecha y le entregó el pase a su Ala-Pívot. Shuyō, Yūgana y Katomi se sorprendieron al ver como Hōfuku y Shikumi eran las únicas que lograron penetrar, pero su sorpresa se esfumó al darse cuenta que eran tres contra dos. La oponente número siete observó aquello también y le indicó el plan a la menor con la mirada. Esta última asintió y se alejó de su compañera, dejándola con dos mientras que una se iba a marcarla a ella. Había esperado que aquella chica fuese la peli-naranja, por lo que se decepcionó cuando tuvo a Yūgana de frente.

Shikumi sonrió de lado cuando su Alero se le acercó y alejó a Shuyō de ella, dejándola sola junto a la oji-naranja. La menor seguía con toda su atención el dribleo de su oponente, así que no tuvo ningún problema en seguirla cuando realizó una finta y atravesó por la izquierda.

Si su Escolta y vice-capitana no se hubiese librado del marcaje, la americana le habría bloqueado y robado el balón.

Modori se colocó a gran velocidad en la línea de tres y recibió el objeto de parte de la menor para así obtener tres puntos a su favor.

 **33 – 27**

Ese era el marcaje que llevaban hasta ahora, perdiendo por seis puntos. El equipo blanco regresó a la defensiva, excepto por una chica. La oji-parda le miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros, lo que fue captado por la más baja. La Ala-Pívot sabía que no era su culpa el hecho de que Katomi no lo hiciese; Hōfuku lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así le parecía bastante frustrante. Sin mayor remedio, se encaminó también a la defensiva.

Tensai emprendió carrera a gran velocidad, dejando atrás su 'formación'. Las enemigas trataron de mantenerlas en Uno a Uno, pero las de uniforme verde-jade dejaron que Shuyō y Heishi permitiesen que las tres restantes penetraran en su interior. Realizando un ataque entre ellas tres, Okubyōna burló a la Escolta y le pasó el balón a su vice-capitana, Yūgana se encargó de separar a Hōfuku de Shikumi y mantenerla marcada. Dado a que la rubia poseía el objeto, la oji-gris inconscientemente se quedó con ella. La rubia oji-azul sonrió victoriosa y dribleó por detrás de sí misma, antes de darle el pase a su Emperatriz. La oji-parda supo lo que debía de hacer, por lo que miró a sus superiores y asintió, antes de girarse y ver como la extranjera saltaba para hacer el tiro. Katomi no saltó con todo su poder, dándole la oportunidad a la más baja de detener el tiro y comenzar con un contraataque, lo cual sucedió.

Shuyō chasqueó la lengua y volteó su mirada para observar como la Alero y Pívot corrían hacia su tablero, esta última con el balón en posesión― ¡Regresen! ―le gritó a todas sus chicas y emprendió carrera para la defensiva, siendo seguida por las otras cuatro.

A pesar de los intentos porque la capitana detuviese al par, Hakudatsu notó a la más alta pisándole los talones, por lo que aumentó brevemente la velocidad para luego detenerse de inmediato, haciendo que la oji-marrón resbalara hacia delante, permitiéndole obtener tres puntos a su favor.

Fukushū se estaba acercando: sólo estaban tres puntos detrás.

Las cuatro titulares restantes se acercaron a su capitana, listas también para iniciar con la ofensiva. Cuando llegaron a su lado, lograron observar como la castaña sudaba de manera excesiva y sus jadeos no se quedaban detrás. No sabían porque, pero durante todo el partido, las provenientes de Hokkaido se habían dedicado a colocar mayor presión sobre la Escolta, no sólo marcándola con dos chicas, sino evitando que la mayoría de sus tiros entrasen. Su posición fue lo que les hizo ver la razón: si detenían a quien les proporcionaba los puntos, el puntaje iba a invertirse. Si la seguían manteniendo en juego, su rendimiento iba a casi anularse, por lo que debían de hacer algo..., y rápido.

―¡Tensai, cambio de jugadora! ―pero al parecer su entrenador ya tenía algo en mente.

Todas voltearon a cierta dirección y chocaron miradas con una sonriente Miru, quien estaba usando el número trece. Como la oji-esmeralda se le quedó viendo a la capitana, esta última entendió que era a ella a quien iban a sustituir. Sin decir nada, Shuyō se encaminó fuera de la cancha y se sentó en la banca en donde sus demás chicas estaban.

―Volverás en la segunda mitad ―Shijima exclamó cuando la menor levantó la mirada para verlo―. No te preocupes por ellas…, son fuertes.

―Lo sé ―la menor exclamó de repente, segundos antes de mover su atención hacia la duela, donde sus chicas estaban por comenzar con la ofensiva―, pero pueden llegar a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos ―declaró―, y ahí es donde debo intervenir. ―le dijo.

El oji-avellana rio ante las palabras de su niña y se cruzó de brazos― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―cuestionó sonriente, burlón y divertido.

―¡Ah! ¡Katomi, ¿es enserio?!

―¡Oh! ¡L-lo siento, Chi-chan!

―¡Mis manos están aquí, aquí! ¡¿Cómo por qué carajo me das el pase a la cara?!

―¡Eh! **_Perspective?_**

―¡No utilices tus términos gringos conmigo!

Una gotita de sudor se resbaló de las sienes de ambos, observando como Heishi y Katomi peleaban y se excusaban por el hecho de que la menor golpeó el rostro de la morena por un mal pase. Después de unos segundos, los dos rieron y se dieron cuenta que iba a ser mejor cuando Shuyō regresase en la segunda mitad. Los últimos veinte minutos no sólo iban a implicar el regreso de la capitana, sino que iban a determinar a la ganadora.

Dentro del juego, Katomi intentaba esquivar el ataque que Shikumi estaba por realizarle desde un costado. Para su fortuna, logró hacer que la japonesa se desconcertara por su cambio de dirección, dejándola avanzar y anotar dos puntos a su favor, posicionando a su equipo cinco puntos delante de nuevo. Mientras las demás felicitaban a su Emperatriz, la chica con el mismo título del otro equipo se quedó viendo con una expresión seria por donde la oji-naranja regresaba a su extremo. A pesar de escuchar como su capitana le llamaba, sólo se quedó viendo a su oponente. Dejó pasar unos momentos y comenzó a correr detrás de sus compañeras, sin dejar de pensar lo que tenía en mente desde la primera vez que la americana le negó un Uno a Uno.

 _'―Reconóceme.'_

* * *

 **¡NOTICE ME, SENPAI! XD Okno~~ Hace ya muuuucho que no relato un partido enserio AmA y ya lo extrañaba. Buebue~~ déjenme presentarles a las nuevas chicas:**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Instituto Fukushū:**

 **| Kazuko Hakudatsu (Pívot) | Suzu Modori (Escolta/vice-capitana) |**

 **Bien. Conoceremos el resto de la historia en el siguiente capítulo; nos leemos en él. Chao.**


	35. CI Semifinales Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Today and Forever" – Kevin Mantey**

* * *

La segunda mitad estaba por iniciar, ambos equipos ingresaron por sus respectivas direcciones. La alineación de Fukushū se mantuvo igual, mientras que en Tensai, Miru era sustituida por la capitana de nuevo. Tal y como lo habían pensado, en lo que restó del segundo cuarto, las chicas vistiendo de blanco se encargaron de colocar toda la presión que pudieran sobre la Escolta. Tensai iba perdiendo por tres puntos, aunque ya no era algo de qué preocuparse. Shijima entonces ordenó una táctica para evitar que el rendimiento de Shuyō se gastase demasiado.

El equipo verde-jade continuó de nuevo con su 'formación', sólo que habían ciertos cambios: Heishi se mantenía en el centro, Okubyōna retrocedía a la retaguardia junto a Yūgana y las dos restantes se mantenían a la cabeza. Los ojos de las contrincantes se abrieron al observar lo que las residentes de Tokio habían hecho: iban a juntar la potencia de tiro de Shuyō y la de Katomi. Aquello permitiría que más tiros llegasen a ser obtenidos, pero dejaban que la defensiva fuese un poco débil…, algo de lo que se preocuparían más tarde.

La peli-naranja recibió el balón de parte de la encrespada y esperó porque cierta oji-parda llegase a retarla en un nuevo Uno a Uno. Pasaron unos segundos y Shikumi detuvo su andar; la americana sonrió victoriosa y observó unos segundos todas las extremidades de la mayor, detuvo un momento su carrera y dejó que sus demás compañeras se adelantaran (rompiendo la 'formación'), para comenzar a driblar alrededor de sus piernas.

Shikumi lo entendió de inmediato: 'Inmovilización Ósea'.

Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó demasiado al observar los rápidos movimientos de la más alta. La japonesa frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que recordaba haber escuchado una conversación entre las titulares de Akuma; la capitana de este equipo decía haber descubierto el secreto tras esa habilidad. Para su desgracia, sólo recordaba unas cuantas palabras clave: ver, inconsciencia, extremidades y velocidad. Recordar esas cuatro palabras no le iba a ayudar en nada, por lo que desechó ese recuerdo y se concentró de nuevo en los movimientos.

Katomi contó mentalmente hasta diez, antes de realizar una finta bien hecha y pasar a la otra Ala-Pívot. Escuchó como la más baja soltaba un quejido antes de mirar por sobre su hombro y observar como caía a la duela.

Después de realizar un tiro de cuchara, se giró de vuelta y observó cómo las tres chicas de tercero se acercaban a la menor.

Dada la 'bola muerta', Retsu Himawari (mujer de edad un poco avanzada de estatura baja y complexión un poco robusta, cabello corto y lacio de un color negro-opaco, ojos pequeños y cuadrados de un tono marrón-oscuro, y una tez de un color arena; entrenadora de Fukushū), pidió un cambio de jugadora de inmediato. Como era de esperarse, la menor se negó, pero al cabo de unos segundos terminó cediendo y fue arrastrada hacia su banca (dado que sus piernas ya no respondían).

Una castaña-media, de aproximadamente la misma estatura que Shikumi, vistiendo el número ocho, fue quien reemplazó a la oji-parda.

Hōfuku siguió con la mirada como su amiga era sentada en la banca, segundos antes de sonreír triunfante y girarse hacia la peli-naranja. La castaña entonces supo que su oponente iba a ser la americana…, sin algo que se lo impidiese.

Recibió de inmediato el balón de parte de su vice-capitana y Escolta, y emprendió carrera hacia el tablero de Tensai con seguridad, porque, como ya se había mencionado, su defensiva estaba bastante débil. La oji-gris realizó señales y les indicó a las mayores las mejores aberturas, cosa que las otras cuatro ya habían observado.

La joven Base regresó su mirada al frente y sus párpados se abrieron más de lo normal, al igual que su ritmo disminuyó, cuando tuvo de frente a la número ocho de Tensai― ¿C-cuando…? ―intentó preguntar, pero las palabras se esfumaron cuando Shuyō vio cómo se distraía y le robaba el balón desde atrás―. ¡Mierda! ―se exclamó a sí misma cuando la oji-marrón comenzó el contraataque junto a sus chicas.

Hōfuku negó con la cabeza y se centró en realizar lo mismo que habían hecho durante toda la mitad: bajar el rendimiento de la Escolta. Corrió junto con Hakudatsu y ambas se acercaron a la capitana. Si no hubiese sido por dos cuerpos más grandes realizándoles una pantalla y deteniéndolas, hubieran hecho fallar a la más alta. Heishi fue quien detuvo a la otra Pívot.

―¿Otra vez? ―Hōfuku se cuestionó al mismo tiempo que Katomi, quien hace unos momentos se encontraba en la retaguardia, era quien detenía a la Base.

Mientras Shuyō obtenía tres puntos, la Emperatriz de Fukushū entendía de inmediato lo que las oponentes estaban realizando: durante la defensiva, Katomi se iba a mover hacia atrás y ampliar el interior, pero durante la ofensiva, se iba a colocar al frente y evitar que bloqueasen los tiros de su Escolta. Una táctica bastante efectiva, pero era un 'arma de dos filos': aquello iba a hacerles obtener mayor ventaja, pero el rendimiento de su Emperatriz iba a bajar drásticamente, no sólo por tener que marcar siempre a alguna chica, sino porque el correr a gran velocidad de una posición a otra iba a ser lo más exhaustivo de eso.

Fukushū observó aquello de inmediato y sus planes de cansar a la Escolta se cambiaron de inmediato por aquella joven americana. Comenzaron con la ofensiva de inmediato, cuando Hakudatsu y la número ocho que remplazó a Shikumi se dispersaron, y comenzaron a jugar cerca de la peli-naranja. Al mismo tiempo que las tres restantes se volvían cautelosas en atravesar la defensa (ya que eso les dejó con tres chicas contra cuatro), Katomi trataba lo que fuese para burlarse del marcaje. Vio con el rabillo de su ojo como la Escolta enemiga se posicionaba en la línea de tres y se preparaba para obtener los puntos. La castaña estaba libre, por lo que iba a obtenerlos sin problemas.

Era momento de poner a prueba los entrenamientos de Shijima.

.

―¡De nuevo! ―Shijima gritó en el instante en que vio a su mejor chica regresando de la décima vuelta que daba a tercera velocidad por la pista de atletismo de un kilómetro.

La oji-naranja soltó un jadeo al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas y levantaba su mirada hacia el hombre― ¿Igual a tercera ve…, velocidad? ―cuestionó entre jadeos más ligeros.

Para su sorpresa, el mayor negó con la cabeza y alejó su mirada de la chica― Esta vez a segunda, pero ―exclamó antes de que la chica emprendiera carrera por onceava vez―, utiliza el carril del pasaje de vallas ―le ordenó.

Katomi giró su mirada hacia donde el oji-avellana la tenía y sus orbes expresaron sorpresa cuando chocaron con los cuerpos del club de atletismo saltando y pasando debajo de vallas largas y cortas, altas y bajas― ¿P-por aquel carril? ―volvió a cuestionar.

Shijima asintió con ambos brazos cruzados y sonrió al observar la expresión confusa de la menor― Te preguntarás: ¿por qué? ―habló, atrayendo la mirada de la chica hacia él―. Gracias a tu estatura, puede llegar a ser muy difícil librarte de un doble o triple marcaje ―comenzó a explicar―, por lo que si dominas obstáculos a gran velocidad, tu agilidad se agudizará y te será mucha más fácil librarte.

La mirada de Katomi se quedó todo el tiempo sobre el más bajo; desde que ingresó a Tensai se dio cuenta que él no era un entrenador normal: siempre buscaba las maneras más extrañas pero efectivas para mejorar las habilidades de sus niñas…, cosa que le impresionó demasiado.

―Pensándolo bien, a tercera velocidad.

.

La americana supo de inmediato lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que bajó su mirada hacia los pies de las oponentes, sonrió para sí misma y utilizó la forma utilizada en el deporte a su favor: como siempre se tenía que tener las piernas más separadas de lo normal, se colocó sobre sus rodillas, se lanzó a sí misma entre las piernas de la número ocho y atravesó el marcaje.

La Escolta contraria ni siquiera recordó que estaba realizando un tiro y dejó que el balón resbalase de sus manos para dejarlo salir fuera de la cancha. Su equipo, oponentes y público permaneció en silencio ante lo que acababa de realizar.

Ella ya estaba frente a la castaña, pero al ver como dejaba que el balón saliese, se encogió de hombros y se posicionó para realizar el saque de banda.

Sus cuatro compañeras salieron de la sorpresa y corrieron hacia su Emperatriz, todas con una palma en el cielo― ¡Katomi! ―gritaron en unísono segundos antes de golpearle; por la fuerza con la que llegaron, le hicieron caer sobre su trasero en la duela.

―¡Estás loca, niña! ―Shuyō exclamó sonriente, revolviéndole la cabellera anaranjada―. ¿Cómo se te ocurre realizar algo así? ―cuestionó con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

Heishi le ayudó a levantarse de nuevo antes de darle un golpe amistoso (con su inhumana fuerza), y copiar el gesto de su capitana― ¡Dejaste a todos con la boca abierta, anaranjada! ―le recalcó divertida y giró su mirada hacia sus oponentes, todavía con la sonrisa en rostro.

Okubyōna se limitó a felicitarla en un tono bastante bajo al mismo tiempo que Yūgana le llegaba por detrás y le daba un golpe con su codo en la espalda― No te luzcas demasiado, García ―le dijo en un tono serio pero burlón―, nosotras también queremos popularidad. ―declaró, comenzando a reír junto a sus compañeras.

El público (contando a la hermana de la oji-naranja y a su mejor amigo), salió de la sorpresa y se levantó de golpe de sus asientos, aclamando maravillados la acción que acababa de realizar la mejor Emperatriz _― '_ _¡Increíble! ¿Está eso permitido?'_ _―_ unos gritaban _―_ _'¡No sólo es increíblemente alta, también es ágil!'_ _―_ otros decían _―_ _'¡Fukushū se quedó sin habla!'_ _―_ todos y cada uno de los espectadores gritaba lo que pensaban de la joven americana y aunque no todos tenían opiniones positivas, los que mayormente gritaban eran quienes sentían admiración ante la chica.

En la banca de Tensai, ninguno de los presentes parecía salir de la sorpresa, hasta que el joven mánager negó divertido con la cabeza y sonrió para sí mismo, antes de girarse hacia el hombre azabache y golpearle levemente con el codo― ¿Esto es lo que tenía planeado? ―cuestionó sonriente.

Shijima cerró de nuevo sus párpados, dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios y soltó un divertido bufido― No ―negó al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con la cabeza―, superaron mis expectativas. ―declaró y ambos varones levantaron la mirada orgullosos a lo que sería la alineación más fuerte que Tensai hubiese tenido jamás.

.

.

.

Los últimos cinco minutos se hicieron presentes en menor tiempo de lo esperado. Shikumi había regresado a la cancha y por consiguiente las residentes de la prefectura de Kantō supieron que lo más difícil estaba por llegar.

Durante el tercer cuarto, el equipo blanco se encargó de colocar toda la presión sobre la joven americana, pero ella logró librarse de aquello como pudiese; aun así, se notaba como la oji-naranja estaba más cansada de lo normal, cosa que comenzó a preocupar a su entrenador. Durante la primera parte del último cuarto, sus demás compañeras no se quedaron sin hacer nada: decidieron ayudarle en la ofensiva y dejarle la defensiva.

Fukushū inició con el balón y, como era la última parte, se decidieron a ir con todo. Hōfuku emprendió carrera a gran velocidad en el instante en que recibió el balón de parte de su capitana; su mirada se centró en el tablero del otro lado de la defensa se Tensai. Junto a sus demás compañeras, asintió al observar a la peli-naranja en la defensa interna, puesto que su plan consistía en adentrarse y hacer que las demás separasen a las otras cuatro, dejándola en un Uno a Uno. Katomi observó aquello también e hizo una seña junto con Yūgana. Cuando la oji-gris se estaba acercando, el par de primero de Tensai cambió de posiciones, dejando a la rubia marcar a Hōfuku y la oji-naranja a Shikumi.

Yūgana observó divertida como la expresión de la otra Base se llenaba de desilusión y tristeza, pero su rostro se llenó de sorpresa cuando la más baja chasqueó la lengua y realizó un rápido cambio de velocidad para intentar atravesar por la derecha. La oji-azul flaqueó por un instante, pero se reincorporó e interceptó el pase que iba a mandarle a Shikumi. Comenzó a driblar el balón hacia el otro extremo, siendo seguida por sus compañeras, cuando notó como la número cinco y seis se detenían enfrente de ella para detenerle el paso. Su Emperatriz estaba siendo marcada por la Ala-Pívot contraria y sus demás compañeras estaban también marcadas.

Dribló entre sus piernas y confundió en verdad al par de tercero; cuando vio como Hōfuku estaba pies detrás de ella, pasó por la izquierda a ambas titulares de Fukushū. Se posicionó casi debajo del tablero contrario, dio solamente un paso, tomó el balón en una mano y se impulsó con todo hacia la canasta. Tras realizar el mate, su cuerpo terminó colgando del aro para terminar de nuevo sobre la duela.

La multitud comenzó a aclamar sorprendidos a lo que la joven Base acababa de realizar (a pesar de que muchos ya hubiesen visto la capacidad de salto de la rubia), cosa que subió el orgullo y autoestima de la chica, pero su alegría se vio interrumpida cuando giró hacia el reloj y observó los restantes cuatro minutos y medio, algo que sus oponentes observaron también y decidieron no dejarles ni reaccionar.

Modori obtuvo posesión del balón y corrió entre Okubyōna y Shuyō tan sólo para pasarle el objeto a su capitana; Yurushi rodeó a Heishi y se alistó para lanzar desde la línea de tres cuando la encrespada giró sobre sus talones y colocó su brazo encima de ella. La oji-marrón ya veía venir eso, por lo que le dio el pase de nuevo a su Escolta (quien regresó desde la retaguardia), y esta última obtuvo los tres puntos.

Quedaban cuatro minutos exactos y Tensai se preparó de nuevo para el contraataque.

Shuyō y Katomi lideraban la formación, teniendo a Yūgana en el centro, y a Heishi y Okubyōna en la retaguardia. La morena poseía la bola, pero pasados un par de segundos se lo entregó a la vice-capitana, quien no esperó ni un instante y se lo dio a su Emperatriz. Ninguna de las Reinas se percató en el instante en que Hōfuku penetró en su alineación y detuvo el paso de la peli-naranja. Yūgana indicó de inmediato la fragmentación de la 'formación', acción seguida por el dispersar de las veteranas verde-jade.

Como Katomi se quedó de frente a ella, Hōfuku creyó iba a ser el momento de enfrentarse junto a esa americana, pero la oji-naranja avanzó un paso, lo retrocedió y entregó el objeto a su Pívot…, o eso era lo que hicieron creer a sus oponentes, puesto que la Ala-Pívot giró alrededor de la rubia y recibió de vuelta el balón. Aquello hizo que la oji-gris se enfureciera, haciéndole girar también e interceptar el pase.

Para fortuna de Tensai, Okubyōna seguía detrás y detuvo el paso de la Base, despojándola de su posesión del balón. Shuyō fue quien lo obtuvo y lo lanzó, pero este inesperadamente falló.

―¡Rebote! ―ambos lados gritaron con la misma intensidad.

Tres minutos con quince segundos y era la capitana Yurushi quien ganaba el rebote, se lo entregaba a su Escolta y esta última recortaba la brecha a un sólo punto.

 **74 – 75**

Las cinco titulares de Tensai soltaron un jadeo al mismo tiempo, tratando de decidir lo que iban a realizar. El grupo intercambió miradas por unos segundos cuando cuatro de ellas la clavaron sobre el cuerpo de su Pívot, quien tenía sus palmas sobre sus rodillas, soltaba jadeos pesados y el sudor de su frente se resbalaba a gran cantidad. El cuarteto abrió los párpados más de lo normal al notar como, en un principio, la presión había recaído sobre Shuyō, luego sobre Katomi y en aquel momento estaba sobre Heishi.

―¡Tensai, cambio de jugadora!

Ellas cinco giraron a la vez, encontrándose con una sonriente Okureru. Heishi, sin mayor opción, se acercó a su compañera y aceptó el cambio de jugadora― Te dejo el acto principal a ti, Okureru-san. ―palmeó su hombro con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y la dejó en un aire desconcertante al decir aquellas palabras.

―Lo lamento, Heishi, pero ya no podrás regresar al juego. ―ya se esperaba aquellas palabras de parte de su entrenador, así que sólo asintió con una mueca en rostro y pasó a sentarse junto a sus demás compañeras.

Pese a no ser la as de su equipo, Shikumi había tenido suficiente de la incompetencia de su supuesta Emperatriz e iba a tener que hacer el trabajo ella misma― ¡No puedo creer que seas tan inútil! ―su grito fue todo lo necesario para hacer que la menor se estremeciese un poco y girara hasta terminar de frente a la más alta―. ¡Durante todo el partido, ni una sola vez has podido vencer a la anaranjada tú sola! ¿Dejarte todo a ti? ¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer haber accedido a ese plan tuyo…, que, por si no lo has notado, fracasó por completo! Ya no hay nece… ¡veme a los ojos cuando te hablo! Ya no hay necesidad de seguir trabajando juntas ―dio media vuelta y se dirigió a donde sus superiores también estaban, dejando a la rubia detrás y con la cabeza gacha ―, yo me encargaré de Katomi.

Era un hecho que las palabras de la castaña le habían dañado, no por la forma en que las dijo, sino porque eran verdad. Apretó sus dos puños con tal fuerza que sus uñas rasgaron un poco de su primera capa de piel de sus palmas, antes de soltarlos y oscilar sus brazos a sus costados. Soltó un solo un suspiro y asintió ante un pensamiento que se adentró en su cabeza.

Shikumi se detuvo en el instante en que sintió un aura llamándole desde atrás, por lo que giró su rostro con una sonrisa dibujando sus labios; su mirada entonces inspeccionó el cuerpo de la más baja, encontrándola con una expresión serena y decidida. La castaña-rubia miró de reojo a donde Tensai estaba, mandándole, específicamente a la reciente Pívot retirada, un mensaje de que era su Emperatriz quien estaba opacando a Katomi, no ella.

Tensai iba a la ofensiva, teniendo a Okureru con el saque de banda y entregándoselo a Okubyōna, manteniendo la misma alineación que anteriormente. En el instante en que Yūgana vio cómo su Alero recibía el balón, señaló un incremento en su velocidad. La joven vice-capitana pudo observar como Shuyō realizaba una mueca de desagrado mientras observaba a la peli-naranja. La Base le respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica y se giró hacia su Ala-Pívot.

Katomi, para resumirlo, estaba que arrojaba chispas. Jamás, nunca, en ningún momento creyó la posibilidad de tener que luchar contra una chica en la mismísima 'Zona'; a pesar de no poder luchar contra ella directamente, el hecho de compartir la misma cancha hacía que su corazón aumentará en latidos.

Cuando esos ojos grisáceos chocaron con sus orbes, la americana soltó un quejido entre dientes, disminuyó un poco la velocidad hasta colocarse en el centro de la 'formación' y palmeó el hombro de su Base― ¡Ma-chan, Ma-chan, Ma-chan, Ma-chan! ―la rubia frunció el ceño molesta después de que la mayor agitara bruscamente su costado―. Cambie de opinión, déjenme i…

―¡No! ―fueron su capitana y su vice-capitana quienes negaron en unísono, teniendo a la oji-zafiro empujándola hacia la cabeza del grupo.

―El plan sigue siendo el mismo, Katomi ―Yūgana declaró seria, segundos antes de levantar su mirada y encontrar a la Base contraria preparada para embestirlas ―. Mejor preocúpate por lo que sucede a tu espalda.

―¿Uh? ―la Ala-Pívot alejó su atención de su amiga y la regresó al frente, sólo para encontrar a Hōfuku corriendo hacia ella. Tras soltar un agudo grito, negó con la cabeza, borró la sonrisa infantil de su rostro y miró decidida a su equipo―. Muy bien, **_come here_**.

Yūgana dejó que la número trece se acercara unos pies a su as e inició de inmediato con su último movimiento: corrió entre Shuyō y Katomi (al mismo tiempo que fracturaba al grupo), y pareció retar directo a la Base contraria, pero sólo corrió con el balón un metro y se lo entregó a su Escolta. La castaña siguió una trayectoria diagonal y atrajo la atención de Modori y Hakudatsu. Se posicionó un poco más alejada a la línea de tres, se detuvo y levantó sus brazos para lanzar el tiro, cuando la Emperatriz enemiga saltó frente a ella y rozó el tiro con uno de sus dedos. Para su fortuna, lo había lanzado un poco bajo, por lo que ese roce hizo que se elevara y entrara en la canasta.

Hōfuku chasqueó la lengua molesta y rechinó los dientes ante la oji-marrón, esta última estaba lista para responder cuando un choque les hizo regresar su mirada hacia debajo del tablero de Fukushū, encontrándose con la peli-naranja cayendo sobre los camarógrafos y fotógrafos que yacían fuera de la cancha. Shuyō hizo una mueca de disculpa ante aquella escena, pues originalmente ella iba a fallar el tiro y permitirle un 'Alley-Oop' a la extranjera, pero dado el cambio de dirección, dejó a la más alta perdiendo el equilibrio en el aire para luego caer sobre aquellos hombres.

En Fukushū, Shikumi le entregó el objeto a su Base, quien, pese a no haber entrado en ese trance, emanaba una energía que podía asimilarla (no disfrazarla, como era el caso de la recién graduada Shōsha Hachiko), y que hasta opacaba a la oji-naranja. El equipo blanco corrió de inmediato hacia el extremo de Tensai y se adentró en él sin siquiera formular un ataque.

Lo primero que hizo Hōfuku fue entregarle el balón a su capitana, esperando porque se lo devolviese, pero Yurushi se lo envió a su Escolta libre, permitiéndole la obtención de tres puntos.

Fukushū todavía no había regresado por completo a su extremo cuando las mejores Reinas emprendieron carrera de nuevo, rompiendo la 'formación' por el resto del juego (tal y como se lo gritaban Heishi y Shijima desde las bancas). El balón pasó de Okureru a Shuyō directo, teniendo a esta última un poco más alejada que el cuarteto. La oji-marrón se acercó unos pasos, sólo para correr unos más y lanzar a gran velocidad el objeto. Justo cuando imaginó como el tiro entraba, una mano detuvo el lanzamiento.

Las cinco jugadoras verde-jade se quedaron con la mandíbula abierta al ver quien era la responsable de detener el tiro y cómo se encontraba: Hōfuku se había impulsado de los hombros de Yurushi para detener el tiro. ¿Dónde habrá visto eso?

Dos minutos exactos.

―¡Regresen! ―Shuyō gritó a todo pulmón mientras dirigía a sus chicas hacia el otro extremo con una velocidad que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

Como Okureru y Okubyōna se quedaron más atrás, les dio más tiempo de defender, iniciando con un bloqueo de pase hecho por la Pívot, aunque éste fue nuevamente robado por Hōfuku, continuando con su ataque. Dada la falta de comunicación que tenía su equipo, le envió el balón a su Pívot, puesto que no se percató como su Escolta le estaba llamando.

―¡Idiota, hacia acá no! ―escuchó como Hakudatsu le reprendía, haciéndola regresar su confusa expresión y cambiarla velozmente por una sorpresiva al ver como la americana ya estaba comenzando nuevamente con el ataque.

Katomi se lo entregó directo a su vice-capitana, dejándola que realizara otro mate, puesto que ella debía detener a la trece enemiga. Mientras Yūgana emprendía carrera al tablero contrario, la peli-naranja se giró para retar a la Base, pero esta ni tan siquiera la miró de reojo, sólo siguió de cerca a la oji-azul.

―Parece ser que alguien por fin se cansó de ti. ―observó la expresión burlona que Shikumi soltó junto con esas palabras, instantes antes que la mayor siguiera el camino de su Emperatriz.

A pesar de la rapidez incomprobable con la que contaba, le fue imposible detener al par ganador de Fukushū, quien burló a Yūgana y regresó con un contrataque. Para su fortuna, el hecho de no haber avanzado mucho le iba a permitir detener a sus contrincantes, aunque iba a ser un poco difícil pues iban a ser las cinco titulares contra ella sola.

Mientras ambas la atravesaban, Katomi les mandó una mirada de disculpa a sus demás compañeras dentro y fuera de la cancha, a su entrenador y a su mánager, a su público y a su hermana; se disculpaba por el hecho de que el último movimiento de Tensai iba a ser una jugada egoísta y solitaria de su as. Antes de darse la vuelta para detener a sus enemigas, observó como el cuarteto se preparaba para aumentar su velocidad y lograr llegar a ayudar a la Emperatriz, pero les iba a ser imposible.

El balón pasó de las manos de Hōfuku a las de Yurushi, quien se abrió paso hasta estar debajo del tablero. Katomi saltó lo suficiente para detenerlo, a lo que la capitana ya veía, por lo que le dio el pase a su Escolta. La peli-naranja contuvo una queja por un dolor que se estaba originando en su pecho y giró para ir a detener el tiro de Modori, el cual ya había sido lanzado. Dado a que no dirigió el bloqueo, este terminó en las manos de Hakudatsu. La Pívot corrió para realizar un mate, cuando la americana volvió a pisar la duela y le arrebató el balón de las manos, el cual golpeó los dedos de Modori e hizo que saliera de la cancha, siendo de Tensai.

Las veteranas de Tokio llegaron justo en el momento en que su estrella se desplomaba contra la duela, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Fue Shuyō quien logró sostenerla de los hombros, sólo para arrodillarla de una manera más suave.

―Perdón ―la as susurró en el oído de su capitana―, tan sólo no podía dejarles escapar.

Shuyō sonrió orgullosa y le palmeó la espalda― No hay nada de que disculparse, niña ―la oji-naranja sonrió de lado al escuchar esa palabras―, el trabajo de la as es llevar a su equipo a la victoria.

Cuando ambas se volvieron a incorporar, se encontraron con Okureru lista para realizar el saque de banda. La castaña se lo entregó a su capitana, quien comenzó a dirigirse hacia el otro extremo― ¡Tan sólo quedan diez segundos, déjanos el resto a nosotras! ―así, el cuarteto se adelantó a la jadeante Emperatriz.

La Ala-Pívot continuó trotando detrás de sus compañeras cuando miró de reojo como Fukushū estaba listas para detenerlas. Pasó bastante rápido: justo cuando Shuyō entró en la mitad de la cancha, Shikumi le robó el balón y se lo entregó a su capitana al mismo tiempo que todo el equipo se dirigió al último ataque.

Hōfuku fue la primera en llegar con la cabeza gacha y una mueca de disgusto en sus labios. Fueron cuarenta minutos de juego en los que estuvo como perro desamparado intentando conseguir la atención de la americana, pero la susodicha le dejó más que en claro que no le interesaba.

Tras recibir el balón de Yurushi, dio sólo dos pasos y se impulsó con todo hacia el aro.

Puede que ella no fuese la más alta, la más rápida, la más atribuida o la más talentosa, pero lo que pedía no era mucho, ¿o sí? Solamente quería que Katomi la reconociese.

Al mismo tiempo que una mano le arrebataba el balón, el pitido que terminaba el encuentro se mezclaba con las ovaciones del público. Ella cayó rendida sobre la duela, colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se mordió el labio inferior. Logró sentir como la oji-naranja le observaba desde arriba, pero ya no le importaba.

―¿P-p…, por qué…?

―E-eso que estabas por realizar… ¿era un mate? ―la americana cuestionó, al parecer sin escuchar su balbuceo.

Hōfuku chasqueó la lengua y levantó su mirada hacia la mayor― ¿¡Por qué mierda no me permitiste luchar contra ti!? ―ya no pudo soportarlo más y tan sólo se quebró frente a la más alta, ruborizada por el coraje y con ojos llorosos por el enojo―. ¿¡Por qué nunca me viste como una jodida enemiga!? ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente fuerte? ¿Lo suficientemente buena? ¡Lo único que pedía era un Uno a Uno! ¡¿Era acaso mucho?! ¡Yo sólo quería que me vieras como tu enemiga! ¡No buscaba que me despreciaras! Aunque…, al parecer lo logré, ¿no? ―esperó unos segundos para que la mayor le respondiera, pero se cansó y chasqueó de nuevo la lengua―. ¡Respóndeme, ver…!

―¿Qué dices? ―la peli-naranja la calló no por haberla interrumpido, sino porque la atrapó en un inusual abrazo ahí, sobre la duela―. El simple hecho de que te pares en la misma cancha que yo, te hace mi enemiga. Y, ¿menospreciarte? No seas ridícula. No creo que haberme levantado cuando mis piernas pedían a gritos descansar, correr hacia mi tablero y saltar hacia mi aro para después detener un mate que estaba por hacer una chica de uno sesenta, significa menospreciarla, ¿o sí? ―como era de esperarse, la menor comenzó a sollozar, liberando toda la presión que estaba guardando ―. Acepto haberlo hecho al principio, pero créeme cuando te digo que te has vuelto mi mayor némesis desde hoy.

―Eres una estúpida perra cursi, ¿lo sabías?

Mientras ese par de primero se encontraba hablando una conversación menos "agresiva", una superior de cada una de ellas miraba indiferente la escena parada justo a un lado de la otra.

―Son unas dramáticas ―la oji-marrón espetó, levantando una ceja ante ese par ―; dime que no soy la única que piensa así…, Toki.

La oji-parda bufó divertida y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la más alta― No te preocupes, Yuna, yo se lo digo a diario.

Ambas amigas rieron ante la última parte, segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y callarse nuevamente.

―¿S-sabes? ―la capitana de Tensai volvió a hablar―. S-siempre habrá un puesto para ti en el equipo.

Shikumi negó con la cabeza ante eso― No, Yuna, ya no lo hay ―corrigió, ganándose la expresión decepcionada de Shuyō―. Además, Etsuko mencionó algo de darme el puesto de capitana; después de todo, la Senpai ya se larga.

Había comenzado como una disputa, siguió en una pelea y terminó como un reencuentro entre dos viejas amigas y la nueva amistad de dos chicas que pudieron llegar a tener un gran pasado juntas.

―¡El segundo partido de las semifinales ha llegado a su fin! ¡La Preparatoria Tensai es ganadora con un puntaje de setenta y ocho!

* * *

 **¡Por fin! Por fin terminé con las semifinales. Ahora sigue la Copa de Invierno ¡! ¡Akuma vs. Tensai! O.O Un adelanto: será intenso. Antes, quiero presentarles a la entrenadora del** **Instituto Fukushū** **: Himawari Retsu. Bien. Este capítulo terminó siendo muy difícil de escribir, pero me gustó como terminó con las reconciliaciones, el forjamiento de nuevas amistades y el avance de Tensai en la Copa de Invierno. Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	36. Extraña Invitación

**Recomendación Musical: "New Beginning" – Audiomachine**

* * *

En el momento en que ella se dirigió, junto a su equipo, a los vestidores, fue recibida con brazos abiertos de parte de Midorima. El peli-verde le felicitó y se volvió a disculpar (producto de la anterior reconciliación); la peli-naranja estuvo diez minutos tratando de calmarlo, recordándole que aquello estaba en el pasado. Tristemente no todos olvidaban tan fácil, pues Shijima y Shuyō se detuvieron frente a su chica en una pose sobreprotectora; mientras la capitana detenía a Katomi de detener a su entrenador, este último se encargó de gritarle todo tipo de insultos al as de Shūtoku.

Por primera vez, desde que conoció al equipo de su mejor amiga, el oji-verde no se hizo para atrás ni flaqueó ante las verdades que le arrojaba el azabache. Cuando el hombre se cansó, Midorima tomó la palabra y afirmó todo lo dicho por el oji-avellana, contentándole en el proceso.

Después de una rápida ducha, Katomi y el japonés se dirigieron a donde fue el partido entre Kaijō y Seirin, en donde Alexandra ya estaba esperando a su hermana. Antes de observar al zurdo caminando junto a la menor, la rubia preguntó el horario de las finales femeniles, a lo que la más alta respondió que a las cinco y media, la misma hora que la final varonil. La oji-esmeralda reveló que anunciaron que la final femenil sería a las dos treinta, pero justo en ese momento una voz llenó todo el lugar y corrigió esa información, teniendo los terceros lugares a las cuatro y las finales a las cinco y media.

Alexandra se giró hacia el japonés y le sonrió, intentando ocultar la alegría de saber que su hermana sí conocía a aquel prodigio. Antes de poder entablar una conversación, Katomi invitó a ambos a comer una pizza en su departamento, invitación que ambos negaron y modificaron con el hecho de que ellos la pagaban (lo cual iba terminar haciendo solamente el creyente de Oha-Asa).

El trío estuvo charlando sobre el reciente juego hasta las diez de la noche, cuando Midorima se disculpó pues debía retirarse, ya que su familia no sabía dónde estaba (aunque se iban a poner felices cuando supieran que estaba en casa de la peli-naranja). Las García entendieron y lo despidieron, le agradecieron por la pizza y acto seguido el Escolta desapareció por el corredor hacia las escaleras.

Justo cuando la rubia cerró de nuevo la puerta, giró su mirada hacia la menor y le mandó una expresión curiosa y seria, cosa que captó de inmediato la Ala-Pívot y dejó de sorber de su lata de refresco― **_I know, I know_** ―miró divertida a la mayor, quien se cruzó de brazos, se recargó sobre su lado izquierdo y empezó a mover ese mismo pie de manera impaciente―. Quieres averiguar cómo es que le conozco.

―Bueno, no sólo a él, sino al resto de japoneses multicolores ―la expresión sorpresiva en el rostro de la más joven hizo que un bufido saliera de la garganta de la oji-esmeralda―. No creas que no notaba como los veías, Kat; Taiga había mencionado algo de una pelea entre unos amigos tuyos, no tenía la menor idea de quienes eran y cuando llego… ¡sorpresa! Resultaron ser la tan aclamada "Generación de los Milagros" o lo que sea ―estaba dispuesta a irse, pero no pudo evitarlo y se giró hacia su hermana―. ¿Cómo los conociste?

Katomi ya tenía esperada esa pregunta, por lo que le sonrió a la más baja y palmeó el costado del sofá en donde estaba, indicándole que se sentara. La rubia obedeció y se sentó, haciendo que la oji-naranja dejara su lata de refresco sobre la mesa de centro― A cuatro de ellos los he conocido desde primer año de secundaria, al igual que el peli-gris que te atacó hace unas noches y a Shū-chan; a Kuroko, que tu bien ya conoces, lo conocí unos meses después; y al amarillo, Kise Ryōta, lo conocí en segundo. ―al mismo tiempo que Alexandra procesaba la información, Trauern se acercó y recargó su hocico sobre las piernas de la oji-naranja.

―Pero, ¿dónde o cómo pudiste conocerlos? Hasta donde yo sabía, en el equipo de Nenki no había hombres más que Shūzō.

Katomi tragó saliva ante esa última parte, sabiendo que su mayor mentira debía ser revelada finalmente― Digamos que yo, en efecto estuve en el equipo Nenki, pero…, me salí a las tres semanas ―Alexandra pegó un salto junto con un grito, asustando al pobre perro en el proceso―. ¡Era un equipo horrendo, Alex, no podía ni tan siquiera entrar al gimnasio sin siquiera arrepentirme de estudiar allí! Por lo que terminé jugando con unos chicos de preparatoria, y un maravilloso día ellos me cancelaron y tuve que vagar por el enorme Tokio, encontrándome frente a la Secundaria Teikō, donde Shū-chan estudiaba realmente.

Alexandra bufó ante la sonrisa inocente que tenía la as en rostro, pero se volvió a sentar y pasó una mano sobre su frente― ¿Pensabas decirle a mamá o a papá…, o a mí? ―miró de reojo como su hermana abría más los párpados y desviaba la mirada, una ligera gotita de sudor resbalando de su sien―. Lo imaginé. ―sin otra opción, se giró por completo a su hermana y recargó su antebrazo sobre el respaldo del sillón.

La oji-naranja volteó su vista hacia su hermana, encontrándola en una pose y con una mirada que conocía bastante bien. Sus párpados se abrieron más de lo normal al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior― ¿Estás segura? No te voy a mentir: es una historia bastante larga, pues estuve más de un año junto a ellos; también puedo decir que es entretenida, pero eso no le quita lo extenso ―la rubia pareció pensarlo un poco, pero se giró decidida a la menor y asintió energética ―. Muy bien ―accedió después de soltar un suspiro ―. Había llegado a la entrada del lugar y comencé a acercarme hacia un gimnasio; no sabía en cual entrenaban los prodigios, pero unos jugadores, que logré reconocer gracias a las entrevistas, corrieron detrás de mí y se adentraron en un edificio; yo les seguí, nunca imaginando que aquella curiosidad cambiaría por completo mi vida.

.

Observó cómo el par desaparecía tras esa gran puerta, adentrándose en su gimnasio; con paso sigiloso, se acercó lentamente a la entrada, cuidando que nadie la véase. Cuando logró acercarse lo suficiente, los vio: los cuatro prodigios recién ingresados a Teikō…, la aclamada 'Generación Milagrosa'. Como no recordaba sus nombres, comenzó a reconocerlos por el color de su cabello: el morado era usado de centro para bloquear tiros de demás jugadores, el rojo pasaba un marcaje de tres jugadores más altos, el verde practicaba sus tiros un poco alejado del resto y el azul realizaba incontables mates alrededor de la mitad de la cancha.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mostrando lo emocionada que estaba; podría entrar y saludar, correr y hacer una gloriosa presentación al robar el balón de uno y retarlo, decir estar perdida…, habían tantas formas de hacerse notar que no tenía forma de elegir, por lo que comenzó a brincar ahí fuera.

―¿Buscas a alguien?

Se congeló en el instante en que escuchó esa voz femenina preguntándole desde detrás. Se giró lentamente hasta chocar con unos orbes rosados y una cabellera del mismo color. Entrecerró los párpados al recordar haber visto ese rostro en la televisión, pero olvidó por completo qué era esa chica del equipo.

―¿Eres conocida o amiga de alguien? Jamás te había visto por aquí. ―notó como la peli-rosada la estudió de arriba abajo, confundiéndola pero no intimidándola.

Katomi negó con la cabeza y se giró por completo a la más baja, dejando la escena del entrenamiento de los prodigios de espaldas― Lo lamento, yo no soy conocida de nadie, sólo vagaba por esta zona cuando me vi frente al instituto; no pude evitarlo y me adentré, espero no haber hecho algo indebido. ―sonrió de lado y se reacomodó un poco el flequillo.

La oji-rosada negó sonriente y se tambaleó un poco, puesto que las toallas que llevaba consigo comenzaron a resbalarse― No te preocupes, no hay nada malo con la curiosidad; aunque yo también estoy algo curiosa: ¿por qué te llamó la atención el gimnasio? ¿Acaso te gusta el baloncesto? ¿Entrenas con alguien? ―con cada pregunta soltada, Katomi sintió como la mirada de la japonesa le estudiaba cada vez más.

―Así es, el baloncesto es mi deporte favorito y, sí, entre…, entrenaba en el equipo de la Secundaria Nenki, pero lo abandoné hace unos meses.

―¿Alguna razón?

La americana suspiró rendida y asintió involuntariamente al mismo tiempo que bajaba la correa de su mochila y la colocaba en el suelo― El equipo era completamente malo, no les interesaba el deporte y yo…, no podía estar rodeada de ese tipo de personas.

Levantó de nuevo la mirada al escuchar como la oji-rosada soltaba un agudo y corto grito, segundos antes de soltar las toallas y rodear a la extranjera― ¡Espera aquí! No te vayas ni hables con nadie, vuelvo en un minuto. ―siguió con la mirada como la más baja corría detrás de un hombre peli-blanco, le decía algo y acto seguido ambos se retiraban a una oficina.

Regresó su mirada a donde el resto de prodigios estaban, viendo como continuaban en lo suyo. Sin mayor cosa que hacer, se arrodilló hacia su mochila y buscó su celular para conocer la hora, aunque también buscaba sus audífonos para escuchar un poco de música.

―¡Midorima, el balón!

―¡No seas flojo, Ahomine, que sea la última vez!

Todavía en cuclillas, observó como un balón rodaba hasta quedar en sus rodillas. Se olvidó de sus dispositivos y tomó el balón en una mano. Al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba nuevamente, se encontró a sí misma atrapada en la mirada de un Escolta. Levantó su vista y le sonrió al oji-verde que le ganaba con veinte centímetros en estatura. Le entregó el balón y el peli-verde lo aceptó agradecido. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos cuantos segundos sin despegar la mirada del otro, esperando por quien iniciara una conversación normal.

―¿Signo zodiacal? ¿Tipo de sangre?

―S-sagitario y b positiva.

.

.

.

―¡Por favor, entrenador, tan sólo intente poner…!

―He dicho que no, Momoi, deja de suplicar, por favor.

Momoi se mordió el labio inferior ante la negación de Shirogane y desvió su mirada hacia un costado. Hace unos minutos le había pedido hablar con él sobre un tema importante, sabía que el hombre creyó que se trataría del equipo, por lo que le mandó una mirada incrédula cuando le escuchó decir que quería a una chica desconocida, proveniente de otra escuela, como nueva integrante de la primera cadena.

―P-pero… ¿¡por qué ni siquiera le da una oportunidad!?

―Momoi, no hay necesidad de dársela; por lo que dices, es una muchacha extranjera, que es el menor de los problemas, pero el simple hecho de que no sea estudiante de Teikō me impide dejarla ingresar al equipo. Tú sabes que yo no tengo problemas en dejar que una chica entre, como tú, por ejemplo: a pesar de ser mánager, has jugado varias veces con los chicos. Eso está bien, porque eres estudiante, pero no permitiré que una chica de otra escuela trabaje para nosotros. ¿Sabes en que problema me podría meter? Perdería mi trabajo. Además, ¿para qué quieres tener a otra chica en el equipo? Si es porque te gustaría tener a más chicas con quienes pasar el rato, recuerda que ya tienes a tus amigas; yo creo que una más te alejaría de ellas, ¿o no?

La peli-rosada se quedó con la quijada abierta, las palabras esfumándosele pues comprendía al hombre con respecto a lo de su trabajo: puede que lo convenciera de dejarle entrar al equipo, pero cabía la posibilidad de que la chica pudiera sufrir algún accidente, el cual le sería imposible cubrir dado a que no contaría con un seguro por no ser estudiante. Repitió las palabras del hombre en su cabeza y frunció el ceño cuando tuvo esa última parte en su mente. ¿Era acaso que Shirogane Kōzō pensaba que estaba pidiendo que la chica entrase como mánager?

―¡Oh, entrenador! Creo que usted no me entiende: yo busco que ella ingrese como jugadora, no como asistente o como mánager.

A pesar de que siempre mantenía sus dos párpados cerrados, Shirogane los abrió en sorpresa justo cuando escuchó eso― ¿¡Qué!? ―ese grito hizo que Momoi se aturdiera un poco, pero que recobrara la compostura para escuchar los siguientes gritos del hombre―: ¡Eso es prácticamente imposible! ¡¿Cómo crees que reaccionarían todos si una chica sale a las nacionales con un uniforme de Teikō?! ¡Si iba a pensar más a fondo sobre una mánager de otra escuela, es un hecho que no voy a dejar que una chica de otra institución pelee junto a los titulares! ―antes de que Momoi pudiera responder a aquello, el peli-blanco bufó molesto y silenció sus futuras quejas al mismo tiempo que soltaba un suspiro cansado por todos los gritos que soltó en esos cinco minutos ―. ¿Tu amiga está aquí?

La peli-rosada alzó levemente la mirada y asintió― Le pedí que se quedara en la entrada y que no hablara con nadie, que…, yo regresaría en un minuto.

Shirogane asintió y se levantó del escritorio en donde estaba sentado, rodeó a la chica y abrió de nuevo la puerta de la oficina― Será mejor que le expliques todo ―hizo un ademán para dejarle salir primero, haciendo que la menor comenzara a caminar hacia afuera―, y nada de mentir, Momoi.

―¿Qué sucede, Aomine? ―los dos escucharon una voz burlona justo cuando el mayor cerró la puerta detrás de ellos; al levantar su mirada, se encontraron con una escena que jamás imaginaron dentro de sus cabezas: Midorima, Murasakibara y Akashi se encontraban recargados en la pared mientras abucheaban divertidos al moreno, el resto de la primera cadena se reunió en un semicírculo alrededor de un extremo de la cancha donde Aomine estaba ocupado en un Uno a Uno contra una desconocida peli-naranja aparentemente extranjera.

Pese a no ser muy alto, el entrenador en jefe pudo observar a la perfección como era el moreno quien tenía el balón, pero al intentar lanzar un tiro de bandeja le fue arrebatado por la chica. Cuando la oji-naranja obtuvo posesión del balón, Shirogane observó la diferencia de estatura entre ambos: el moreno le ganaba por alrededor veinte centímetros, pero parecía ser que eso no le afectaba a la chica, pues veía como se movía entre los intentos de robo de parte del peli-azul.

Él estaba tan concentrado que no se percató del pasar del tiempo hasta que miró su reloj y vio que ya habían pasado cinco minutos. El tiempo que usó para girar su atención hacia su muñeca fue el tiempo en el que no se percató como el moreno resbalaba con su propio sudor y perdía ligeramente el equilibrio, haciendo que la joven se alejara un poco de él y se acercara hacia el tablero. Shirogane no despegó la mirada del cuerpo de la peli-naranja cuando ésta se impulsó hacia el aro y realizó un tiro de bandeja.

Los demás participantes se acercaron sorprendidos a donde el par yacía, incluyendo a los otros tres prodigios.

―Una chica te ha vencido, Mine-chin ―el peli-morado recalcó, ganándose unas cuantas carcajadas de los demás integrantes―, ¿qué se siente?

Aomine chasqueó molesto la lengua y apuntó al rostro del más alto con un dedo― ¡Nada de que me ha ganado! Todavía faltan cuatro puntos para que ella de verdad me venza.

Al mismo tiempo que esos dos se preparaban para proseguir con su partido, Shirogane colocó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la chica, haciendo que la menor mirara curiosa la expresión en su rostro― Momoi…, necesitaré que me ayudes a crear un blog personal. ―antes de que la peli-rosada pudiera preguntar aquella completamente extraña petición, el peli-blanco se alejó de la puerta de su oficina y de la chica, y se encaminó a donde todos los jóvenes observaban emocionados el continuar de aquella disputa.

Shirogane, quien antes estaba hecho una furia, caminó con chispas a su alrededor y con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Su mirada siguió los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes luchando por la posesión del balón, pero su vista se vio atraída por completo hacia la chica. ¿Quién era esa joven? ¿De dónde provenía? Tantas preguntas que se formularon en la cabeza del hombre, pero sólo había una que se repetía constantemente dentro de su mente: ¿querrá entrenar con ellos?

―¡Buenas, equipo! ―una voz varonil le sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo girar toda su atención hacia la entrada, en donde cierto grupo se estaba adentrando en el edificio.

Todos los demás miembros de la primera cadena giraron su mirada hacia quien lideraba ese pequeño grupo, parpadeando temerosos por lo que pudiera decir ante el rival que estaba luchando contra el as peli-azul. Los otros tres prodigios se volvieron a incorporar y se acercaron con paso rápido a donde el moreno estaba. Aomine, justo después de escuchar la voz del mayor, detuvo su próximo drible y tomó el balón con sus dos manos, confundiendo ligeramente a la oji-naranja, pero la chica asintió en entendimiento cuando el más alto le hizo un ademán para que aguardase.

―Diablos. El juego de la segunda cadena no estuvo tan difícil, ni siquiera entramos y nos quedamos calentando la banca ―justo cuando se pasaba una mano sobre su nuca y sus labios dibujaban su tan famosa mueca, atravesó el "muro" que el trío de prodigios había creado para que evitase ver a la chica, abriéndose paso a donde Aomine y la americana estaban―. Si van a mandarnos como…, hola, linda…, como sustitutos a un juego, por lo menos asegúrennos que ju… ―al mismo tiempo que detenía su parloteo, frunció el ceño confuso y se giró en un sólo movimiento hacia la chica detenida junto a su as.

El gimnasio entero se quedó en silencio mientras el chico estudiaba de pies a cabeza a aquella extranjera desconocida. Mientras los otros dos superiores decidían preguntar directamente la identidad de la joven en un susurro, el oji-gris entrecerró los párpados al darse cuenta que jamás había visto a esa chica.

―Muy bien, ¿tú quién eres? ―le cuestionó molesto y con un ceño extremadamente fruncido mientras se acercaba unos pasos a ella.

La peli-naranja pasó por desapercibido aquel tono y le sonrió ampliamente al más alto― A mí sólo conóceme co…

―A ver, niña, yo te pregunté "quién eres", no 'cómo puedo conocerte'.

La más baja se mantuvo con la mandíbula abierta ante la interrupción, pero volvió a juntar sus dientes sólo para rechinarlos― Me llamo Katomi García.

El más alto la estudió con la mirada por unos segundos más para luego bufar sarcástico y rodar sus ojos― Vale, Katomi ―una vena palpitante brotó en la frente de la chica al escuchar el tono de burla con el que él decía su nombre―, me llamo Nijimura Shūzō y soy capitán de Teikō, así que quiero saber, ¿qué te trae a mi gimnasio?

Katomi rio en volumen bajo y levantó la mirada hacia el oji-gris― No sabía que te llamabas "Teikō".

―Oi…

―Y para que sepas, sólo estoy de paso; estaba aburrida en la tarde de hoy y me encontré con 'tu gimnasio', por lo que decidí entrar y buscar por la tan aclamada "Generación Milagrosa", cuando tu amiga rosada me vio y me pidió esperar por ella un minuto. Mientras ella se iba, el verde preguntó…, unos datos míos, segundos antes que el azul llegara y me preguntara entusiasmado si quería jugar; yo accedí y entré en el gimnasio. Dado a que todos estaban entrenando del otro extremo, los únicos que se apartaron para permitirnos jugar fueron el morado y el rojo. Gracias a todo el ruido que hicimos, las miradas se posaron sobre nosotros y fue cuando nos vimos envueltos en el círculo en el cual nos encontraste.

Nijimura chasqueó la lengua ante el tono con el que la más baja le hablaba y posó su mirada sobre el peli-verde (no sin antes intentar divisar a Momoi, pero no se percató que se encontraba detrás y creyó no estaba ahí), para preguntarle con la vista si era verdad lo que la chica decía, a lo que Midorima asintió avergonzado. Después de recibir la misma acción de parte del oji-azul, se volvió hacia la americana con una expresión seria y molesta― Y, ¿qué estaban haciendo antes de que llegáramos?

―Creí ya haberlo dicho: el azul y yo estábamos en un Uno a Uno.

Después de controlar la nueva vena palpitante, el Ala-Pívot se giró a su as, quien desvió la mirada y se encaminó hacia el resto de los prodigios― ¿Quién obtuvo el primer punto? ―escuchó como el mayor cuestionaba antes de que él pudiera esconderse detrás de Murasakibara.

―La anaranjada. ―el peli-morado respondió desinteresado mientras el moreno se ocultaba por fin detrás de él.

El oji-gris ahogó un grito en su garganta y se preparó para golpear al oji-azul, pero la voz de este último le hizo detener su paso―: ¡Ey! ¡No hagas aclaraciones luego-luego, Murasakibara! Fue solamente porque resbalé con el sudor.

Fue entonces que el capitán rio victorioso y se giró hacia la chica con un dedo señalándole― Entonces es eso, ¿no? ―al mismo tiempo que el azabache soltaba unas risillas burlonas más, el resto de su equipo intercambió miradas confundido―. ¿Creíste poder llegar aquí, husmear en el edificio, jugar un Uno a Uno contra mi as y salir victoriosa? Te sobreestimas demasiado, ¿no crees? ―los jugadores varoniles miraron atónitos como el aura de la más baja comenzaba a envolverla en una nube negra, acorralando lentamente a Nijimura―. Él resbaló con sudor, algo que puede llegar a pasar en un juego sin sentido, pero no que pueda suceder en uno importante. Puede ser que tú seas algo talentosa, pero debemos ver ese talento a nivel nacional, ¿no lo ves así? ―recibió el balón de parte del peli-azul, quien no pudo más con la mirada del mayor y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del lugar tras entregarle el objeto―. No usemos este extremo, no quiero resbalarme y dejarte la victoria ―los gritos de los demás integrantes detuvieron en seco el golpe que la más joven estaba por propinarle a su capitán, dejando a la peli-naranja con su puño cerrado en el aire―; vayámonos a este extremo, donde te demostraré la diferencia entre mujer y hombre ―en el mismo instante en que Katomi entendía todo y cambiaba su expresión furiosa por una sonrisa satisfactoria, el más alto se señaló a sí mismo con una mano―. Ala-Pívot, ¿contra…?

―Ala-Pívot.

Los párpados del más alto se abrieron notoriamente ante esa respuesta, pero los regresó a su amplitud normal en el mismo instante en que negó con la cabeza y le sonrió sarcástico a la más baja― Diviérteme, niña.

Nijimura se abalanzó de inmediato contra la chica con su tan popular velocidad y con paso directo a la izquierda de la chica. Katomi se movió ligeramente a aquel lado sólo para girar sobre su propio eje y detener por completo el cambio de dirección que el más alto creó. El azabache titubeó un instante por aquella rápida reacción, pero ese instante fue lo que hizo que la más baja sonriera victoriosa y robara el balón de la posesión del más alto. Ella pasó el objeto de su mano derecha a la izquierda y comenzó a driblar hasta el otro extremo. Fueron unos segundos en los que el capitán reaccionó y regresó a todo dar hacia donde la chica estaba lista para encestar el punto vencedor.

―¿Muy enana para realizar un mate? ―el oji-gris preguntó burlón cuando ya se había detenido a bloquear a la peli-naranja.

Katomi, a pesar de la vena palpitante que se formó en su frente, rio en volumen bajo― ¿Muy lento para detener a una 'enana'?

Al azabache ya no le dio tiempo de replicar, puesto que la oji-naranja aumentó considerablemente la velocidad y le pasó con gran facilidad usando el mismo movimiento que él había usado, sólo que en sentido contrario. Nijimura resbaló no por sudor, sino porque los movimientos de la extranjera confundieron sus piernas. A diferencia de Aomine, quien sólo perdió el equilibrio brevemente, el capitán cayó de espaldas contra la duela, dejando a la más baja realizando un tiro de bandeja, el cual entró sin problemas.

Siendo el rebotar del balón lo único que se escuchaba, los demás presentes intercambiaron miradas para averiguar quién iba a ser el primero en articular alguna palabra, esperando porque fuera su capitán, pero todos abrieron más los párpados cuando giraron su atención y se encontraron con el rostro divertido de Aomine, quien soltaba fuertes carcajadas― ¡Vaya! Yo logré aguantar cinco minutos pero el 'Senpai' no soporta ni un minuto.

―¡Cállate! ―el burlado gritó mientras se volvía a incorporar y la americana se acercaba al trío de prodigios restantes―. ¡V-vengo cansado de un juego con otra escuela, es entendible que no me encuentre en mi mejor forma!

―¿No habías dicho que ni siquiera habías entrado? ―una voz masculina y burlona atrajo su atención, encontrándose con otro compañero suyo que había ido con él a tan excusado encuentro.

―S-Sekiguchi ―Nijimura exclamó su apellido en un tono decepcionado―, deberías apoyarme a mí.

La oji-naranja, quien se encontraba riendo junto a Midorima, Akashi y Murasakibara, se acercó unos metros al oji-gris y le lanzó una mirada victoriosa― Ya que me hiciste probar el 'nivel nacional', ¿qué se siente que una 'enana' te haya vencido?

El oji-gris rechinó los dientes enfurecido y señaló a la chica― ¡Esto todavía no acaba, nos quedan cuatro puntos!

―Creía que iba a ser solamente quien llegara al punto.

―¡Pues acabo de cambiar de idea! ¡Continuemos con esto, mocosa!

―No te preocupes por eso, Nijimura, tendrás mucho tiempo para tu revancha. ―después de observar atentamente la segunda disputa de aquella desconocida con uno de sus jugadores, Shirogane supo de inmediato que no podía dejar escapar a la muchacha…, a pesar de que nunca podría portar el nombre de 'Teikō' en un uniforme.

Los demás varones le abrieron paso al entrenador en jefe y dejaron que él se acercara al par de Ala-Pívots, seguido por la oji-rosada mánager. El peli-blanco se detuvo sonriente frente a la extranjera y extendió su mano ante ella, indicándole que la estrechase― Mi nombre es Shirogane Kōzō, entrenador en jefe de Teikō, y me emociona decirte que tienes un gran talento floreciendo dentro de ti, querida.

―Entrenador, ¿qué quiso decir con 'tendrás mucho tiempo para tu revancha'? ―el capitán preguntó en el instante en que el mayor guardó silencio un momento.

―Eso es a lo que voy, Nijimura ―se giró hacia la chica tras responderle al chico con la misma sonrisa amigable en rostro―. Katomi García, ¿dijiste? Nombre de origen hebreo y con descendencia española, ¿cierto? ―la peli-naranja asintió sorprendida a lo que el hombre declaró, maravillándola por el hecho de que alguien supiera eso―. Katomi, iré directo al grano: ¿te gustaría pertenecer al equipo de la primera cadena de Teikō?

―¿Qué? ―exclamó la chica incrédula.

―¿¡Qué!? ―el equipo preguntó sorprendido.

―¿¡Qué!? ―los cuatro prodigios preguntaron maravillados.

―¿¡Qué!? ―el capitán preguntó molesto.

―¡Sí! ―la mánager peli-rosada exclamó victoriosa y saltando a la espalda de su amigo de la infancia, derribándolo en el proceso.

Shirogane hizo caso omiso a todas las exclamaciones de los menores y se concentró solamente en la chica, quien se quedó con una expresión inexplicable cuando el hombre soltó esa invitación― Para serte sincero, Momoi había venido a mí y me pidió dejar a una chica de otra escuela entrenar junto a los prodigios; en un principio, me negué rotundamente, pero jamás creí que esa desconocida extranjera resultara poseer gran resistencia, increíble velocidad, talento nato y pasión por el baloncesto. A pesar de que no seas estudiante de Teikō, eso no me detendrá en querer pulir tus habilidades y hacerte una de las mejores jugadoras; puede ser que estaré arriesgando mi trabajo como entrenador, pero quiero que tú, Katomi, seas parte de la "Generación Milagrosa". Debo decirte también que jamás podrás recibir un uniforme, no participarás en algún encuentro…, sólo entrenarás junto a los prodigios ―los ojos de la joven brillaron entusiasmados ante las palabras del mayor, jamás imaginando que esas mismas palabras le servirían en un futuro―. Así que, ¿qué dices, Katomi? ¿Te gustaría formar parte de…?

―¡Sí! ―no era necesario seguir escuchando al mayor, pues lo único que pedía se le estaba otorgando.

Ella no deseaba que todo ese país la viese por televisión al jugar contra demás equipos varoniles, no deseaba portar un uniforme con indefinido número plasmado en él, no deseaba formar parte de innumerables entrevistas, no deseaba asistir a sesiones fotográficas…, lo único que ella deseaba, desde que ingresó a la secundaria, era poder jugar a un lado de personas a quienes le fascinaran el baloncesto…, tal y como a ella.

El peli-blanco sonrió satisfecho, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, se encontró con los prodigios acercándoseles a ambos.

―Perdón por no haberme presentado, Katomi-san, pero mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki y soy la mánager del equipo.

―Yo también espero por el continuar de nuestro juego, preciosa. Aomine Daiki, por cierto.

―S-será interesante poder trabajar contigo, Katomi-san, espero y nos llevemos bien. Me llamo Midorima Shintarō, mucho gusto.

―Me llamo Murasakibara Atsushi y sólo tengo una pregunta: ¿te gustan los dulces?

―Akashi Seijūrō, para servirte. Estoy ansioso de poder jugar juntos. Espero y ambos hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y…, bienvenida a Teikō.

La sonrisa en el rostro de la chica, en lugar de desvanecerse lentamente, se hizo cada vez más amplia. Todavía no podía creerlo: hace una media hora se encontraba vagando por un lugar desconocido de Tokio y en ese momento se encontraba rodeada de los integrantes de la primera cadena del equipo más fuerte de la escuela media. Recordó también como su familia siempre le reprendía de lo curiosa que era, pero irónicamente esa misma curiosidad había abierto lo que sería el capítulo más interesante de toda su vida.

―No durarás ni una semana.

Aunque en cada historia, siempre tenía que existir un antagonista…, sólo que ella iba a tener que llamarle: 'capitán'.

* * *

 **¡Wohoo! Cómo pueden darse cuenta… ¡hemos entrado en el 'Artículo de Teikō'! AuA Espero y estén tan entusiasmados como yo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	37. Relaciones

**Recomendación Musical: "History of Love" – Michael Maas**

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas formaron un mes…, un mes desde que la primera cadena del equipo de baloncesto de Teikō consiguió al integrante más "interesante" que jamás hubiesen tenido. Durante esos días, los prodigios se volvieron los más cercanos a la chica, al punto en que Aomine, Momoi y Murasakibara comenzaron a apodarle (el pelirrojo y el peli-verde lo evitaban porque al primero no le gustaba mucho usar apodos y a Midorima le parecía incorrecto), dado a que la peli-naranja también lo hacía.

Su relación con Shirogane podía parecerse a aquella de un padre y una hija, pues el peli-blanco demostró ser un poco sobreprotector alrededor de la oji-naranja (fruto de siempre haber querido una hija), y Katomi solía discutir demasiado con él por el hecho de que se portara de ese mismísimo modo, aunque en el fondo lo apreciaba.

También estuvo Sanada Naoto, entrenador de la primera cadena, quien había creído que la americana había ido a molestar la práctica y la corrió en ese mismo instante, pero luego escuchó la explicación del peli-blanco y aceptó indiferente la elección de su jefe; aunque pasadas las dos semanas, el hombre se vio encariñado por la carismática chica.

Con quien jamás pudo relacionarse fue con el azabache, ni este último con ella. Cada vez que ambos cruzaban miradas, se lanzaban declaraciones de guerra; cuando cruzaban caminos, se lanzaban balones al rostro; y cuando cruzaban habla, se lanzaban puñetazos a cualquiera parte del cuerpo. Su relación había iniciado mal y parecía que iba a terminar de la misma forma, lo que ocasionó que Sanada y Shirogane les alzasen la voz más de una ocasión. Después de la tercera semana que tenía la chica ahí, ambos dejaron de golpearse al hablar y lo cambiaron por lanzarse los balones.

―¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué quieres decir con que 'no está bien'?

―Pues exactamente eso, Shūzō, no te sale el acento. ¡Por favor, no es difícil! Hasta a un niño le saldría.

―Cuidado como me ha… ¡te he dicho que no nos tenemos la suficiente confianza para llamarme por mi nombre!

―Ni tampoco el suficiente respeto para llamarte por tu apellido.

Sanada suspiró rendido mientras mantenía su vista en el par de Ala-Pívots que discutían a mitad de la cancha. Fue en ese preciso día que a Shirogane se le ocurrió no ir y dejarle todo a él, incluyendo a esos dos que no podían pasar ni un segundo sin pelear. Estaba por encaminarse hacia ellos y ordenarles realizar las cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la cancha (castigo que era muy efectivo pues ya no les quedaba energía para seguir discutiendo tras realizarlas), cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió a golpe.

―¡Nijimura!

Cuando el llamado escuchó aquella voz, dejó de gritonearse con la peli-naranja (dejando a esta última gritando sola), y miró sobre su hombro al recién llegado. Se mordió el labio inferior y se giró para mirarlo cara a cara, extrañamente manteniendo una pose sobreprotectora ante la chica.

―O-oi, Shūzō, no te atrevas a dar…

―Es enserio, ¿eh? No digas nada por un momento, no dejes que te vea.

Katomi frunció el ceño confundida ante el tono con el que el más alto le ordenó, siendo este tono uno sutil en lugar de uno autoritario; el hecho de que el azabache estuviese colocando sus brazos para que el desconocido no pudiera verle también le hizo chasquear la lengua. Dada la forma en la que le habló, la oji-naranja obedeció y guardó silencio, dejando que el capitán discutiese con quien acababa de llegar.

―¡Un mes! ¡Estuve un jodido mes con los idiotas de la segunda cadena! ¿¡Qué diablos te sucede!? ¡No sólo fue una semana! ¡No! ¡El capitán idiota tuvo que mandarme un jodido mes allá!

―Espero y así logres comprender que no sólo puedes dejar de venir a los entrenamientos…, Haizaki.

―¿Cómo? Él te arroja cantidad de insultos y le hablas calmado, pero, ¿yo te digo 'estúpido' y terminamos peleando por media hora?

Fueron unos segundos en los que ambos varones se quedaron viendo indiferentes a la peli-naranja, quien se había colocado a un lado del capitán, observando seria al par. El peli-gris parpadeó una vez confuso ante la mirada de una desconocida chica segundos antes de que el mayor soltase un grito molesto y cubriese a Katomi por delante.

―¡Creí haberte dicho que 'no dijeras nada'!

―Dijiste que 'no dijera nada por un momento' y ya pasó ese momento.

Nijimura estaba listo para tomar el balón más próximo y lanzárselo al rostro, pero la mano del peli-gris le detuvo y le hizo girarse hacia él, encontrándolo con una expresión que él ya conocía bastante bien.

―Vaya, Nijimura, me voy durante un mes y esto es lo que consigues. Creo que debo recibir castigos más seguidos, ¿no crees?

―Ella no es nada mío.

―¿Enserio? Mejor para mí ―de un solo paso, Haizaki se colocó frente a la más baja, sonriéndole victorioso de lado―. Me llamo Haizaki Shōgo, preciosa, ¿cómo puedo llamarte?

La más baja le estudió por unos segundos antes de cruzarse de brazos y alzar una ceja ante su tono seductivo― Katomi.

―Precioso como tú, hermosa. También quiero saber, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿Visitando al novio o alguien por el estilo? ¿Consiguieron una nueva mánager? ¿En qué clase estás?

Katomi giró su mirada lejos de él y hacia el azabache, quien se encogió de hombros y se giró para poder continuar con su entrenamiento, dándole a entender que no le iba a ayudar por haberle desobedecido. La chica rodó sus ojos y soltó un suspiro irritado, creando una imagen en su mente del próximo balón que le iba a lanzar al capitán.

―Yo no tengo novio y tampoco busco uno, tampoco soy mánager ni asistente, no estudio aquí y estoy aquí porque soy parte del equipo de la primera cadena.

Haizaki permaneció unos momentos en silencio antes de echarse hacia atrás y soltar un grito sorpresivo― ¡¿Ah?! ¿¡C-cómo que eres parte del equipo!? ¿A-acaso juegas y entrenas con los demás? ¿Cómo un jugador más?

―Así es, aunque nunca me verás portando un uniforme.

El Alero se quedó sin hablas por unos minutos sólo para después comenzar a carcajear― ¿Qué buen talento puede tener una mujer en el baloncesto?

.

.

.

―¿Esta vez no piensa hacer algo, entrenador? ―Akashi preguntó curioso mientras se detenía a un lado de Sanada, un balón cargándolo con una mano y con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

El castaño negó ante la pregunta y se cruzó de brazos, jamás alejando su vista del par de jugadores― No. Yo, al igual que Nijimura, estoy cansado de la actitud indiferente de Haizaki. Tal vez Katomi logre colocarlo en su lugar.

Ambos varones centraron toda su atención sobre ambos jugadores de primero. El Alero estaba siguiendo de cerca a la Ala-Pívot, esta última teniendo un balón en manos. La más baja frunció el ceño una última vez al recordar la sonrisa burlona que tenía el peli-gris en rostro al menospreciarla por el simple hecho de ser mujer.

―Perfecto. ¿Qué te parece un Uno a Uno hasta los cinco puntos? ―ella preguntó sonriente, tratando de ocultar toda la furia que estaba por lanzarle al oji-gris.

Haizaki sólo bufó divertido y se pasó una mano por la nuca― La verdad me da igual, de cualquier forma te voy a aplastar.

Katomi cerró los párpados y sonrió forzada, frunciendo el ceño y rechinando los dientes― ¿Oh? Entonces me imagino que tampoco te molestara que comience en la ofensiva, ¿cierto? ―sonrió de nuevo victoriosa cuando vio como el más alto se encogió de hombros, segundos antes de comenzar a driblar el balón.

Al peli-gris le tomó unos segundos reaccionar cuando miró de lado y observó como la chica ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia el tablero. Tras soltar un grito molesto y sorprendido, giró por completo y detuvo el camino de la peli-naranja. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar en el instante en que la más baja bajó su mirada hacia sus piernas, al parecer queriendo saber cómo burlarlo. Dribló entre sus piernas y desconcertó ligeramente al más alto para después atravesarle por la derecha y dirigirse hacia el tablero. Haizaki giró sobre su propio eje y levantó un brazo para detener el tiro, pero éste jamás apareció, dado a que la Ala-Pívot pasó el balón por su espalda hasta la otra mano y cambió de dirección. Para su suerte, el oji-gris le siguió el paso de cerca, deteniendo la próxima carrera de la joven.

Katomi chasqueó ligeramente la lengua y se quedó en su lugar, intentando formular el próximo movimiento para ganar el juego. Inconscientemente había comenzado a driblar entre sus piernas y giró toda su atención hacia ese drible. Incrementó su velocidad y dejó pasar unos momentos, cuando observó una abertura en la defensa del Alero y se dirigió rápidamente hacia allá. Pareció ser que atravesó fácilmente al peli-gris, pues ya no observó cómo este último se detenía en frente de ella para bloquearle. Antes de realizar uno de sus tan aclamados tiros de bandeja, observó sobre su hombro y vio como el chico tambaleaba un poco antes de desplomarse sobre la duela.

La mirada de todos se vio atraída a aquella dirección cuando el oji-gris soltó un grito sonoro en el instante en que recargó sus antebrazos sobre la duela. Justo cuando el entrenador, la mánager, el capitán y los cuatro prodigios rodeaban al chico, la peli-naranja, en el momento exacto en que sus pies tocaron la duela, corrió también hacia el titular.

―¡Haizaki, ¿qué ocurre?! ―Sanada gritó desconcertado al ver como el menor se reincorporaba sobre su trasero― ¿Esguince? ¿Ruptura?

―¡Nada de eso! ―el peli-gris apretó fuertemente los párpados y tomó una de sus piernas con sus manos, agitándola y girándose hacia la peli-naranja― ¡Tú! ¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?

La Ala-Pívot miró desconcertada la expresión maravillada del chico, al mismo tiempo que este último agitaba bruscamente sus dos piernas, al parecer intentando "despertarlas". Ella se encogió de hombros y alzó una ceja confundida― ¿A qué diablos te refieres?

Una risa estruendosa fue lo que la americana recibió como respuesta, asustándola a ella y a los demás alrededor. El dueño de las carcajadas intentó volver a incorporarse en pie, pero se vio como sus piernas temblaron y él volvió a caer sobre la duela, riendo todavía― ¡No bromees, linda! Lo que hiciste fue increíble, ¿me lo enseñarías? Será una habilidad bastante original.

Todos intercambiaron miradas confusas segundos antes que el entrenador se acercara al peli-gris― ¿Qué estás diciendo, Haizaki?

El Alero entonces frunció el ceño molesto al notar como nadie entendía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, ni siquiera la mismísima responsable. Levantó una mano y señaló a la chica con ésta― Katom, a… ¿puedo llamarte 'Katom'? ―cuando la apodada se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada, Haizaki regresó su atención hacia el entrenador―. Katom, aquí presente, no sé cómo diablos lo hizo pero logró que mis piernas se "durmieran". ¡Ni siquiera puedo sentirlas! ¡No responden!

Muchos creerían que el volumen y tono en su voz indicaría que el oji-gris se encontraba asustado, pero su rostro maravillado arrojaba chispas y estrellas, y sus labios dibujaban una amplia sonrisa.

Sanada entonces indicó que Nijimura y Momoi le ayudaran para retirarlo de la duela y sentarlo sobre las bancas, intentando averiguar qué era lo que realmente había sucedido. Cuando el cuarteto se alejó, Aomine no esperó un segundo más y se detuvo frente a la chica― ¿Recuerdas lo que le hiciste? ―le preguntó entusiasmado a la oji-naranja, quien asintió confundida. El peli-azul sonrió victorioso y tomó un balón en sus manos―. Haz lo mismo conmigo, sólo que quiero que inmovilices mis brazos.

La petición no sólo a ella le tomó por sorpresa, sino que también al trío de prodigios restantes, quienes soltaron cortos gritos de sorpresa y se distanciaron un poco del par, quien al parecer iba a continuar con el partido que les fue interrumpido ya un mes atrás.

El oji-azul le entregó el balón a la más baja y se colocó en una posición de defensa. Por otro lado, Katomi intentó asimilar un poco la situación, pero dejó de hacer aquello y se concentró en obedecer las palabras del moreno. Entrecerró ligeramente los párpados al recordar lo que había hecho para que las piernas de Haizaki terminaran inmóviles y sonrió victoriosa al entender el secreto. Se giró con una expresión segura hacia el otro Ala-Pívot y comenzó con su entrada: se inclinó ligeramente hacia la izquierda y pensó en penetrar por ahí, pero se detuvo justo en el momento en que el más alto estaba listo para robarle el objeto, haciéndole detener también su paso y mover sus ojos rápidamente para no perder de vista el balón, el cual estaba pasando a gran velocidad de una mano a otra de la chica.

Sus ojos fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para seguir la mayor parte del movimiento, pero su mirada se vio atraída hacia sus extremidades en donde ya no sentía peso alguno.

Katomi hizo una finta hacia la derecha y pasó por la izquierda al más alto, pero antes de que ella pudiera realizar un tiro de cuchara, escuchó como Aomine gritaba sorprendido desde el lugar en donde se quedó. Ella dejó rebotando el balón fuera de la cancha, se dirigió hacia su amigo (siendo seguida por los otros tres prodigios), y se detuvo al escuchar las alegres carcajadas del oji-azul.

―¡Al parecer no mentías, Haizaki! ―el moreno gritó maravillado mientras se giraba hacia el peli-gris, quien se encontraba con la mandíbula abierta, al igual que el entrenador, el capitán y la mánager (quienes estaban sentados a su lado), y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios―. Literalmente no siento mis brazos. ―al declarar aquello, intentó mover sus extremidades, pero lo único que logró fue que sus hombros saltaran ligeramente.

Mientras todos se giraban conmocionados hacia el alegre as, cierto peli-blanco veía la escena desde un lugar apartado, una sonrisa victoriosa dibujada en sus labios. Su mirada se desvió del rostro sonriente de Aomine hacia sus brazos (los cuales los demás sostenían y preguntaban si sentía algo, a lo que el peli-azul negaba), para luego observar al peli-gris, quien seguía golpeando bruscamente sus piernas, y finalmente estudió a Katomi, la cual estudiaba sus manos, pues parecía ser que ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que acababa de hacer.

 _'―No hay de qué preocuparse, Katomi, es lo mismo que con los otros: Aomine es invencible en la cancha, Midorima tiene su puntería perfecta, Murasakibara causa terror en ofensiva y defensiva, y Akashi…, no dudo que su mayor habilidad se mostrará en poco tiempo. Por lo que acabo de ver, eso que hiciste…, tú tienes la capacidad de paralizar los mús…, no, los músculos no, sino no podrían ser todas las extremidades. Tú puedes paralizar los huesos. Eso es. No sé cómo lo haces, pero, tal y como dice Aomine, me imagino que el tiempo que pienses, es el mismo en que tus oponentes son afectados…, afectados por la "Inmovilización Ósea".'_

Shirogane sonrió aún más ampliamente y se cruzó de brazos, repitiéndose cada diez segundos que haber invitado a Katomi a formar parte de su equipo, había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

.

.

.

―¿¡Ah!? ¡Eres un año mayor que todos! ¿Cómo que cumples los catorce este año, Kat-Kat? ―el grito que pegó Momoi no sólo rompió los tímpanos de los demás, sino que atrajo la mirada de todos los que se encontraban saliendo de la misma heladería.

Después de que el capitán y el entrenador atendieran los brazos inmóviles del peli-azul, que las piernas de Haizaki volvieran a servir y éste intentara seguir ligando con la peli-naranja (acción que sólo hizo que la extranjera le lanzara más de diez balones a la cara), y que los brazos de Aomine despertaran, la práctica prosiguió con normalidad: ejercicios infernales que desmayaron a más de uno, competencias de condición entre la "generación", un aparente "juego de quemados" con balones entre Nijimura y Katomi, y un último juego amistoso entre todos los miembros. Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Akashi y Murasakibara invitaron a la peli-naranja a salir con ellos dos, los otros dos prodigios y con la mánager, puesto que iban a ir por unos helados. La americana accedió encantada y, tras darse una ducha rápida, todo el grupo se encaminó alegre al lugar.

Durante el trayecto, la plática se vio centrada en la peli-naranja, pues a pesar de que ya llevaban un mes con ella, los prodigios se vieron curiosos por la vida de la chica. Katomi platicó abiertamente y respondió de la misma forma todas sus preguntas. La joven americana se vio confiada mayormente junto a Momoi y Akashi, pero también adoraba pasar tiempo con Aomine y Murasakibara; con Midorima era un poco diferente, pues aquel chico que le preguntó su signo zodiacal y tipo de sangre en el primer instante en que se vieron, parecía como si se sintiese incómodo alrededor de ella a pesar de los intentos de la más baja de que aquello cambiara.

Acababan de salir del lugar casi todos con una paleta sencilla con promoción, excepto por el peli-morado, quien prefirió pedir un helado doble. Estaban por salir del lugar cuando Akashi le preguntó su edad y cumpleaños, descubriendo que la oji-naranja era un año mayor a todos.

Katomi sonrió de lado ante la pregunta de la oji-rosada y alejó la paleta de su boca― Pues eso mismo, Satsu-chan, aunque sólo son unos meses, no exageres.

―En el caso de Aka-chin sí es un año.

La peli-naranja levantó la mirada hacia el peli-morado y luego la posó sobre el oji-rojo, quien desvió la mirada y siguió mordiendo su paleta. Katomi sonrió divertida y luego comenzó a reír en fuerte volumen, haciendo que los demás rieran gracias a su contagiosa risa…, los demás excepto Midorima.

―¿Quién diría que hace unos meses pasaba horas intentando averiguar qué hacer hasta las siete de la noche y ahora me encuentro comiendo paletas con los más fuertes de Japón?

―La vida es irónica, ¿no crees? ―Akashi cuestionó sonriente, caminando a un lado de la oji-naranja, quien asintió energética.

Ella estaba lista para responder cuando observó la envoltura de su paleta y sus ojos parecieron brillar maravillados― ¡Ah! ¡Gané otra paleta gratis! ¡Voy por ella, vuelvo enseguida! ―y sin esperar alguna reacción por los japoneses, giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia la heladería que ya habían dejado unas cuadras detrás.

Los menores parpadearon sorprendidos ante la rapidez con la que desapareció, cosa que también captó el único oji-verde― ¿A alguien más le parece que fue más rápida que en los entrenami…? ¿P-por qué me están viendo de esa forma?

A lo que Midorima se refirió fue que el cuarteto en frente de él tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía emanar un aura irritada. La primera persona en demostrar su enojo fue Momoi, quien partió su paleta a la mitad, la arrojó a un costado y se acercó hasta terminar frente a frente con Midorima― ¿¡Hasta cuándo piensas seguir jugando al distante, Midorin!?

―¿M-Momo…?

―Lo que dice Satsuki, Midorima ―Aomine también se acercó al peli-verde e hizo una mueca frustrada ante su Escolta―, ¿piensas seguir siendo cortante con Kat?

―¿Qué dices, Ao…?

―No te hagas como el que no sabe, Mido-chin ―como a Murasakibara le fascinó el helado que estaba comiendo, se negó a botarlo, pero también se acercó hacia el zurdo―, deja de jugar con los sentimientos de Katom-chin.

―¡Alguien, por favor, explí…!

―Calma, Midorima, como ellos no saben explicarse, déjame hablar ―Akashi, a pesar del aura completamente negra que cargaba, le sonrió de lado al más alto y volvió a guardar la paleta en su envoltura―. Tú fuiste quien le habló primero a Katomi, tú fuiste quien la vio primero, tú fuiste quien la admiró primero y tú eres quien se enamoró de ella.

Con esa última parte, un rubor completamente notorio cubrió sus mejillas, segundos antes que el de lentes cubriera su rostro con una de sus manos― ¿Q-quién dijo que yo me enamoré de…?

―¡Por favor, Midorin, es algo completa…!

―Aguarda, Momoi ―el pelirrojo se giró nuevamente hacia el oji-verde, quien continuaba con la mirada desviada―. Midorima, no te estamos pidiendo que salgas con ella en este mismo momento, sólo queremos que dejes de ser tan orgulloso y apático… ¡y por lo menos le dirijas la palabra! ―el grito del joven vice-capitán sorprendió tanto al reprendido como al resto, pero aquello no lo notó el más bajo―. No sólo evitas entablar conversación con ella, sino que también lo único que le dices es un saludo o una despedida… ¡por favor! ¡Ya llevamos un mes junto a ella! ¿Qué te sucede?

El grupo se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, esperando porque el creyente de Oha-Asa respondiera o que el oji-rojo siguiera gritando, pero sorprendentemente el más alto tomó la palabra tras soltar un suspiro―: Todos tienen razón, lo acepto. No es que quiera ser distante, Momoi, sólo que me da…, vergüenza acercármele; no es mi intención ser cortante, Aomine, sólo que cada vez que abro la boca para hablarle, me encuentro a mí mismo balbuceando y tartamudeando como idiota; nunca quise lastimarla, Murasakibara, es sólo que soy muy tonto para mantener una plática o para acercármele por mi cuenta; no soy ni orgulloso ni apático respecto a ella, Akashi, sólo soy cobarde.

Los cuatro restantes se mordieron ligeramente el labio inferior al escucharle hablar. Habían pensado que el Escolta no quería ni pensaba en hablarle a la americana, pero jamás creyeron escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca. Intercambiaron miradas para concordar en algo, pero se quedaron sin habla.

―Cambiar es algo que también quiero ―la voz del de anteojos les hizo levantar de nuevo la mirada, encontrándolo con ambos puños cerrados y con su labio inferior temblando―; quiero obtener el valor para poder hablarle con normalidad, obtener el valor para poder comenzar una conversación por mi cuenta, obtener el valor para no sonrojarme como estúpido cada vez que está cerca, obtener el valor para poder…, ser…, su amigo.

Momoi se encontró a sí misma dejando escapar un sorpresivo jadeo al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre su pecho. Ella intercambió una mirada afirmativa con los otros tres varones y se giró hacia el peli-verde― Intenta empezar por llamarle con un apodo original.

Antes de que Midorima pudiera preguntar aquello, levantó la mirada y ya no observó a nadie, giró a su alrededor para intentar divisarlos pero se dio cuenta que lo habían abandonado. Al mismo tiempo que maldecía eternamente a los cuatro, alguien se le acercó por detrás.

―¿Uh? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Justo cuando escuchó detrás de él, pensó rápidamente en lo que iba a responder: podía decir justo lo que había sucedido, pero ella iba a preguntar la razón de haberlos dejados solos…, y todavía no tenía el suficiente valor para declarársele. Levantó un poco la mirada y comenzó a girarse hacia la chica, sabiendo que era momento de dejar de ser cobarde y convivir con la americana.

―Uh. T-tuvieron que regresar al gimnasio por órdenes del entrenador; tal vez hoy debieron de arreglar algo y no lo hicieron.

Katomi miró desconfiada al más alto, pues ella sabía tan bien como él que el pelirrojo jamás se olvidaría de sus responsabilidades en el club. Sin querer seguir intimidándolo con la mirada y teniendo una ligera sospecha de porque los habían dejado, se encogió de hombros y abrió la envoltura de la segunda paleta que consiguió gratis.

―La promoción que tenían consistía en una paleta doble…, quise objetar y que me dieran dos sencillas, puesto que ya no quería una doble. ¡Ugh! Maldito viejo ―mientras ella maldecía entre dientes, el peli-verde volteó a ambos lados para ver si no había alguien cerca de ellos, pues le parecía raro que la más baja conversara con él tan cómodamente―. ¿Gustas la mitad, Shin-chan?

Los párpados del oji-verde se abrieron por completo ante tal petición al mismo tiempo que la mayor partía la paleta y le tendía la mitad. Midorima se quedó sin habla por instantes que le parecieron eternos. Estudió la postura, expresión y aura de la chica, y todo le indicaba lo mismo: ella ya le veía como un amigo. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y su manó siguió aquello hasta tomar el palillo en posesión. Cuando ambos conectaron, todos los nervios del más joven se esfumaron de él y le dejaron con un aura más tranquila.

―G-gracias, Katomi-san. ¿Vas hacia la estación?

―¡Ah! N-no…, la verdad es que yo llego en veinte minutos a mi casa si me voy caminando.

―¿Enserio? Yo también me voy caminando por esta misma avenida hasta el parque…

―¿Hasta el parque del "Lago Rojo"?

―¡Ah! ¡Lo conoces!

Y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ambos prodigios se encaminaron en la misma dirección, caminando uno a un lado del otro y comiendo sus paletas. Cerca del lugar que abandonaron (en una librería, para ser precisos), ciertas miradas seguían como los dos se alejaban hasta desaparecer entre la demás multitud. El primero en salir fue el varón con menor estatura, siendo seguido por los otros tres.

―¿Crees que lo logre, Akashi-kun?

El nombrado miró de reojo a la peli-rosada y sonrió de lado― ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Su amistad o su declaración?

―Su declaración, claro.

Akashi bufó divertido y se cruzó de brazos, encontrando de nuevo las cabelleras del par― Presiento que tendremos que esperar un largo tiempo para ello…, pero puede que ya mañana seamos testigos de una nueva amistad.

.

.

.

El cielo ya se había oscurecido cuando la pareja divisó los postes iluminando el tan aclamado parque que les dirigió a la misma dirección. Ambos se encontraban hablando amigablemente mientras revelaban más cosas de su vida (familia, hábitos, gustos, entre otras cosas). Durante esa caminata, ambos descubrieron que vivían por la misma dirección, sólo que al llegar la cuadra que daba fin a aquel parque, la mayor se dirigía hacia la derecha y caminaba por siete cuadras más, a cambio del peli-verde, quien se dirigía a la izquierda, caminaba dos calles y seguía por tres cuadras más hacia al frente.

Ya habían entrado al parque y comenzaron a caminar por unas baldosas azuladas que llenaban el piso que alguna vez llegó a ser pasto o tierra. Siendo contadas las personas que aún se veían por el lugar, sus voces eran lo que llenaban de vida al parque. Algunas miradas se giraron al par, la poca mayoría creyendo que se trataría de una pareja de novios, puesto que esa aura emanaban.

Pasaron por la fuente que dividía el parque a su mitad cuando la más baja se detuvo y se quedó viendo el agua caer hacia la superficie inferior― Shin-chan, ¿y-yo te…, desagrado?

La pregunta le atrapó por sorpresa y expresó aquello al detenerse también, segundos antes que girara toda su atención hacia la mayor― ¿Q-qué…? ―trató de cuestionar, pero tan sólo las palabras no salían.

Katomi sonrió sarcástica de lado y volvió a levantar su mirada hacia el Escolta― No te hagas el tonto…, Shintarō, la única "plática" que hemos tenido fue cuando preguntaste por mi tipo de sangre y signo zodiacal. Yo, desde ese día, creí…, pensé que eras una persona muy interesante y exótica. Llevo ya con uste…, contigo un mes y siempre que me acercaba para poder hablarte, me dabas la espalda, te dabas la vuelta o simplemente te ibas. Sé que no me odias como Shū… ¡inclusive hablo más con Shūzō que contigo! Puede que siempre nos estemos lanzando balones al rostro, pero así sé que me odia…, quiero saber qué es lo que tú piensas de mí…, por favor.

En el instante en que ella comenzó a hablar, Midorima quiso gritar e interrumpirla, pero se encontró a sí mismo con un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué debía responderle? ¿Qué era un cobarde? ¿Qué no encontraba el valor suficiente? ¿Qué le gustaba? Entonces recordó que había algo que no le había dicho al resto de los prodigios…, y era eso mismo lo que le iba a responder.

―Tú jamás podrías desagradarme, Katomi-san, yo te admiro como no te imaginas. La razón de porque el resto nos abandonó fue que querían sacarme de orgulloso y hacerme entablar conversación contigo. Siempre supe que cada vez que intentabas hablarme, yo hacía lo mejor para ignorarte y me disculpo por completo ante esa horrenda acción ―el peli-verde se inclinó y realizó una reverencia, apretando fuertemente sus párpados y sorprendiendo a la más baja―. La verdad es que yo soy muy…, desconfiado y me daba miedo de lo que podrías pensar de mí; pensaba que tú creías que yo era raro, creído o como alguien a quien le gustaba llamar la atención. Yo fui el primero quien te habló y ahora siento que debí ser el primero en formar una conexión contigo, lo cual tristemente eché a perder; así que por favor, Katomi-san, déjame empezar nuevamente.

El lugar entero no se quedó en silencio por la hora que era, sino porque ni siquiera sus respiraciones podían escucharse.

Midorima levantó nuevamente su mirada y se incorporó, abrió sus ojos justo después de escuchar como la mayor bufaba un poco antes de comenzar a reír en bajo tono.

―Entonces, ¿tú no me odias?

El peli-verde abrió un poco su boca ante la sorpresa y agitó ambas de sus manos en señal de negación, su cabeza copiando el movimiento y la velocidad― ¡No, no! Yo jamás podría odiarte, Kati, al contra… ―no sabía si haber dicho aquel apodo (el cual Momoi le había indicado crear), había sido buena idea, puesto que lo interrumpió de evitar decir lo que estaba a punto de declararle, pero lo metió en un lío que sus mejillas no podrían ocultar.

Katomi también se sorprendió por la forma en que le llamó, pero volvió a cerrar su mandíbula y desvió la mirada hacia un costado― 'Kati' ―Midorima se exaltó asustado ante la forma en que ella repetía lo que había salido de su boca, pero volvió a relajarse cuando la Ala-Pívot regresó su atención hacia él y la encontró con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios―. Nadie nunca me había llamado así, Shin-chan…, me gusta; no vayas a dejar de apodarme de esa forma, ¿trato?

La mirada del oji-verde se bajó hacia el puño cerrado de la anaranjada, confundido y un poco desconcertado ante lo que acababa de decir. Inclusive quiso llorar tras liberar toda esa presión que había acumulado en tan sólo unos minutos, pero se olvidó de todo aquello y se concentró por completo en su nueva amiga.

―Trato…, Kati.

* * *

 **¡Ah! ¡Que…, linda…, pareja! No puedo con esto…, de hecho no puedo seguir con esta longitud que le estoy dando a los capítulos. Más de cinco mil palabras, ¿es enserio? Bueno, hoy no vine a quejarme, sino a demostrarles un poco más del nacimiento de las amistades entre Kat y los primeros integrantes de la primera cadena. ¿Alguien quiere un Spoiler de lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo? Bueno~~ Tetsu-chan ingresará a la primera cadena (¡Es momento del sexto hombre fantasmal!). Bien, bien~~ eso fue todos por hoy. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	38. Sexto Hombre

**Recomendación Musical: "Fantasy" – Turkey Bites**

* * *

―¡Buenas, equipo!

Todo el edificio permaneció en un extraño silencio, posando sus miradas sobre la recién llegada. Esta última clavó su propia vista sobre el dueño de la cabellera celesta que se encontraba de espaldas frente a ella. El más alto (quien le ganaba sólo por un centímetro), también se giró hacia quien había gritado momentos antes y se encontró con una mirada anaranjada. Ambos parpadearon escépticos y ladearon su cabeza hacia un costado, intentando estudiarse con la mirada.

―Hola. ―ambos exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

―Ah. Katomi ―los dos giraron su atención al mismo tiempo y se encontraron con el vice-capitán corriendo hacia ellos―, él es Kuroko Tetsuya, anterior jugador de la tercera cadena, pero pasa a la primera desde hoy.

La mayor parpadeó una sola vez ante las palabras del pelirrojo y volvió a girarse hacia el oji-celeste, quien jamás despegó su mirada de ella. Katomi levantó su mirada hacia el resto del equipo y posó su vista en un punto indefinido― ¿Cómo es que fue promovido tan repentinamente?

Fue entonces que el peli-azul se le acercó y la saludó con su tan popular 'choque de puños'― El entrenador y Nijimura fueron con nosotros a verlo en el último juego en conjunto con la segunda cadena.

―¡Ah! ¿En el juego al que no pude ir porque terminé castigada?

―La próxima vez piénsalo dos veces antes de escaparte sin limpiar tu parte de la tarde.

―Nadie te preguntó a ti, Shūzō.

El mayor tan sólo se encogió de hombros, rodó sus ojos y continuó conversando con Kubota, quien rio sádico junto con Sekiguchi.

Katomi alejó la mirada del trío y rodó también los ojos, antes de centrarse de nuevo en el oji-rojo enfrente de ella. Akashi miró a ambos lados pues ya no tenía nada más que decir, así que sólo señaló al recién llegado con la mirada. La chica entendió de inmediato el mensaje y se posicionó frente al chico.

―Bueno, pues es un gusto en conocerte, Tetsuya, mi nombre es Katomi García y soy jugadora de la primera cadena…, espero y podamos trabajar juntos.

El peli-celeste, justo después de estrechar manos con la chica, abrió por completo sus párpados y giró su mirada hacia Akashi― ¿E-ella es jugadora de la p-primera cadena?

―¡Así es! ―no fue el pelirrojo quien le respondió, sino la energética mánager sobre su nueva amiga fémina―. Kat-Kat lleva ya unos meses entrenando con nosotros. Ella fue elegida personalmente por el entrenador en jefe para formar parte de equipo, pero tienes que saber que ella jamás portará un uniforme.

Mientras ambas chicas reían ante la explicación de la oji-rosada, Kuroko se quedó perplejo ante lo que Momoi acababa de declarar, su mirada sin alejarse nunca de la peli-naranja. Estudió sus facciones una última vez y pasó a su cuerpo entero: delgada, ligeramente más baja que él, femenina…, no pudo evitarlo y desarrolló un enorme odio hacia ella. Frunció el ceño molesto y rechinó ligeramente sus dientes, apretó con gran fuerza sus dos puños y siguió con la mirada como la supuesta jugadora de Teikō se encaminaba hacia el peli-verde, entablando una amistosa y divertida conversación con él.

Antes de que pudiera juzgarle un poco más, Sanada indicó el comienzo de la práctica. Todos comenzaron con el calentamiento y prosiguieron con el dichoso régimen. Los prodigios pareciesen divertirse sin igual, riendo, bromeando, retándose y burlándose entre sí. Por otro lado, el recién llegado no soportó muy bien la práctica y terminó vomitando a media cancha. Segundos después de devolver su almuerzo, el oji-celeste buscó con la mirada a Katomi, encontrándola con una amplia sonrisa en rostro y un aura llena de diversión a su alrededor. Su odio creció aún más al verla de esa forma.

Las dos horas prosiguieron con normalidad…, para la primera cadena: los molestos gritos entre Haizaki (quien había llegado momentos antes que la peli-naranja), y la 'Generación Milagrosa', las ensordecedoras peleas entre el capitán y la peli-naranja (con sus lanzamientos de balones al rostro), las amistosas carreras de velocidad entre Aomine y ella, el concurso de tiros con el peli-verde, los Uno a Uno con el vice-capitán, los consejos que le daba la mánager y las continuas pláticas de platillos con Murasakibara.

Durante el entrenamiento, la americana no pudo evitar darse cuenta el cambio en su relación con Midorima, quien, hace unos meses no podía ni acercársele, y ahora era el más apegado del equipo. Cierto era que los demás integrantes ya veían venir una relación fuerte entre el par, pero jamás se imaginaron que se volvería el más cercano a ella, jugándole bromas, riendo sin vergüenza, charlando de temas sin sentido y apodándola de una manera original. El resto sonrió satisfecho ante aquel cambio (incluso el capitán azabache, quien se alegraba al tener que soportar menos tiempo a la menor), excepto por Aomine, quien se molestó un poco al ver a la nueva pareja de 'mejores amigos', acción que le hizo recibir un golpe en la nuca de parte de Momoi, puesto que ella se supone era su mejor amiga.

El entrenamiento llegó a su fin y casi todos los integrantes se retiraron a los vestidores, exceptuando al peli-celeste, quien continuó mareado y decidió regresar a su casa en lugar de alargar la práctica junto con el as peli-azul. Ya en los cuartos, diversas pláticas llenaron el lugar, pero hubo un momento en que todos se centraron en un solo tema: el ingreso del nuevo miembro peli-celeste. La mayoría, sino eran todos, dudaban de la aceptación del chico, puesto que había sido un asco en la práctica.

Fue entonces que Nijimura y Akashi revelaron el torneo de los diez mejores del distrito, evento que ya todos tenían entendido, sólo que el capitán reveló que ese año la alineación principal consistiría solamente de los chicos de primero y el resto entraría solamente si fuese necesario; el uso inmediato del peli-celeste fue algo que también declaró, siendo lo que más intrigó a la 'generación'. El oji-gris entonces no gastó ni un minuto más y le recordó sarcástico a la única mujer en el lugar que 'tristemente' no iba a poder participar.

―Regresando al tema de Kuroko, Kati ―el oji-verde habló de nuevo, atrayendo la mirada de la chica que estaba por llenar los ojos del capitán con el desodorante en aerosol que tenía en manos―, ¿qué piensas de él?

―¿'Qué pienso de él'? ―justo después de repetir la pregunta del más alto, la Ala-Pívot se llenó a sí misma con el desodorante para mujer, haciendo que el par de jugadores varoniles a sus costados tosieran un poco.

―N-no uses demasiado.

―D-demasiado…, f-femenino.

―¡Oh, por favor! Yo soporto el olor de todos sus desodorantes masculinos y no me quejo, **_ladies_** ―tras reprender ofendida al par y colocarse encima la blusa gris de su uniforme escolar, se giró de nuevo hacia su amigo de lentes―. Tetsuya…, a mi parecer, su completa vergüenza en la práctica de hoy debe de ser porque no está acostumbrado a la fluidez de la primera cadena; siento que en unas semanas podrá entrenar sin vomitar la duela ―de un segundo a otro, se giró hacia el pelirrojo que seguía cambiándose de vestimenta―. Por otro lado, Sei-chan, habías comentado que su promoción a la primera cadena fue por poseer una habilidad que podría llegar a ser muy útil para el equipo… ¿cuál es esa habilidad?

Toda la habitación permaneció en total silencio, todos centrando sus miradas en la peli-naranja. La mayoría le miraba atónito ante lo que acababa de "declarar", aunque el vice-capitán bajó su mirada pensante.

―¿E-es enserio? ―Nijimura cuestionó incrédulo, ganándose una mirada confundida de la peli-naranja.

―Increíble ―el pelirrojo volvió a levantar su mirada y le sonrió de lado a la mayor―. Pese a tu completamente malgastada vista…

―¿Te quieres ganar un golpe…, Seijūrō?

―Aguarda, aguarda ―el tono en la voz del oji-rojo hizo que la chica bajara nuevamente su puño―. A lo que me refiero es que, pese a tu malgastada vista… ¿será posible que tú no puedas notar la poca, casi invisible, presencia que Kuroko posee?

La peli-naranja abrió la quijada sorprendida y sus párpados copiaron aquello― ¿Poca presencia?

―Entonces no lo notó.

Nijimura, a pesar de también estar sorprendido por la reciente revelación, aprovechó el tema del peli-celeste y sonrió sádico― Hablando de Kuroko, ¿alguien más se dio cuenta del odio que le tiene el niño a la "enana"?

Sabiendo perfectamente de a quien se refería con esa última palabra, ambos varones (quienes se habían quejado del desodorante de la chica), tuvieron que tomarla por los hombros y así evitar que Katomi comenzase una pelea dentro de los vestidores.

―Ahora que lo mencionas ―Murasakibara cerró de nuevo su casillero y tiró la envoltura del dulce que tenía entre dientes―, parece que Kuro-chin sí odia a Katom-chin.

―Odio decirlo, pero creo que Murasakibara tiene razón, Kati, sus miradas emiten el doble de odio que el de Nijimura-san.

El azabache sonrió malicioso al ver como su plan funcionó, pero regresó a su expresión serena cuando la chica tomó nuevamente la palabra―: Puede que tengan razón, también observé como me mandaba expresiones de completo odio…

―¿A pesar de estar ciega?

―Pero puede ser que sean porque no hemos entablado conversación. Tal vez sea lo mismo que contigo, Shin-chan, tal vez yo tenga que llegar y comenzar una plática con él.

―Lo dudo, Katom ―Haizaki arrojó su jersey sudada dentro de su casillero y se giró indiferente hacia la oji-naranja―, el enano no tiene pinta de querer relacionarse contigo, cosa que sí hace el idiota del capitán, tan sólo parece odiarte a distancia. ―después de soltar su opinión, el peli-gris atravesó al resto de integrante y salió de la habitación.

―Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, yo me encargaré de Tetsuya más tarde ―la extranjera cerró también su casillero y recargó su cabeza en él, se giró sonriente hacia el vice-capitán―. ¿Emocionados por su primer juego solos?

Los recién ingresados sonrieron de par en par y asintieron alegres.

―¿Vas a poder acompañarnos, Katomi?

La americana alejó la mirada de resto y le negó calmada a Akashi― No. Creo que me voy a quedar a entrenar con el resto de la primera cadena. Luego me cuentan cómo les fue en el partido.

―Qué bueno que no vas a ir, niña, nadie querría a una enana distrayendo al equipo. ―sin esperar por una respuesta, el oji-gris se giró hacia la salida y avanzó a la puerta.

―No niegues que me extrañas cuando no estoy cerca de ti.

El capitán detuvo su pasó y bufó divertido, momentos antes de soltar sarcásticas carcajadas y mirar sobre su hombro a la más baja― ¿'Extrañarte'? Me enamoraría de ti antes de extrañarte, idiota.

Dado el tono sarcástico con el que el azabache salió, la peli-naranja rodó los ojos y el resto de miembros rieron un poco ante la burla que su capitán soltó; sólo dos integrantes se quedaron pensantes por sus palabras: su mejor amigo se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose incómodo por una palabra que salió de la boca del mayor y el vice-capitán se quedó pensante al buscar la raíz de esa mismísima palabra. Algo que los dos no sabían, era que aquello cobraría un mayor significado cuando entrasen a segundo.

.

.

.

El torneo había llegado ya a su fin y sus amigos llegaron a contarle todo lo que había sucedido, principalmente los eventos del primer día: como Haizaki había pretendido estar enfermo (para terminar golpeado más tarde por el capitán), como el peli-celeste llegó todo nervioso, se tropezó justo al entrar a la cancha, terminó sangrando de la nariz e hizo que el 'cara de pato' ingresara al juego; como Nijimura usó por primera vez su nueva entrada que desarrolló junto a la chica y como Kuroko realizó un terrible trabajo con sus pases durante todo el partido.

Cuando Aomine y ella se encontraban solos, el moreno reveló una discusión que había tenido con el capitán y el entrenador, dado a que ellos dos querían sacarlo por definitivo; Sanada accedió a dejarle participar en el segundo partido cuando el peli-azul le "amenazó" con dejarle a él también en la banca. Antes de eso, el par de mayores preguntó la raíz de aquello, a lo que el oji-azul respondió con una corazonada que tenía para el futuro.

Luego le relataron sobre el segundo partido, en donde Nijimura casi mató al peli-gris porque resultó que no estaba enfermo y lo llevó a rastras al partido, la alineación comenzó con todos los prodigios, pero en la segunda mitad, Kuroko salió de nuevo; sorprendentemente el oji-celeste demostró su gran habilidad en juego, creando así el rumor del 'sexto hombre fantasmal de Teikō'.

Los prodigios entonces pasaron a preguntarle a la chica algún evento nuevo, pero la peli-naranja describió la práctica con normalidad y haber conocido a un rubio extrovertido con quien se encontró al salir por una bebida, siendo lo único "interesante" que hizo.

Ya que el problema del papel del recién llegado al equipo había sido resuelto, Katomi supo que era momento de pasar a un asunto más importante: mejorar su relación con su capitán o forjar una con el peli-celeste.

―Y-yo, Shūzō.

Nijimura dejó de driblar el balón y miró sobre su hombro a quien le hablaba, encontrándose con una seria peli-naranja― ¿Qué?

Katomi trató de controlar su irritación ante la forma con la que el mayor espetó esa pregunta, por lo que mordió su propia lengua y apretó fuertemente sus puños. Tras soltar un pesado suspiro y soltar sus puños, levantó la mirada hacia el más alto y miró de reojo al peli-celeste― Es sobre Tetsuya, ¿cómo…?

―¿Cómo hacer que no te odie? No lo sé, es que eres naturalmente odiable.

―N-no me refería a eso ―una ligera vena comenzó a palpitarle en la sien cuando habló entre dientes, rechinándolos al final―. ¿Cómo lo ves después del torneo?

El mayor miró escéptico a la americana, extrañado porque la más baja no hubiese explotado ya, pero dejó eso de un lado y también giró su atención hacia el oji-celeste― No negaré que hubiera preferido que él se quedara en la tercera cadena dada su resistencia en las prácticas, sus continuos vómitos y sus peculiares calambres, al igual que con su completo desastre en el primer partido del torneo, pero resultó sorprenderme como al resto. Su sola ayuda en los juegos no es lo único, puesto que, aunque muchos no se den cuenta, Kuroko es la razón de que la atmósfera en los entrenamientos haya cambiado, es más ligera…, más amigable; incluso todos han comenzado a hablar más, también siendo producto de él ―soltó una ligera risilla y observó como el peli-celeste fallaba ya su séptimo tiro de bandeja, acción que también hizo reír a la más baja―. Akashi sí que consiguió a un miembro interesante.

La extranjera asintió involuntariamente a las palabras de su capitán y siguió con la mirada al 'jugador fantasmal'. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando estaba por marcar uno de los dos puntos que estaban en su 'lista de relaciones que modificar' mental, pero las risillas del más alto le hicieron mirar de reojo hacia él y encontrarlo driblando de nuevo.

―Por fortuna no fue como el error que hizo Momoi al traerte aquí, no hubiera podido soportar a otra niñata creyéndose lo suficientemente buena para es…

Al mismo tiempo que cortaba la parte de 'mejorar relación con Shūzō' dentro de su cabeza y la quemaba igual en su mente, la oji-naranja se lanzó contra el oji-gris con el puño cerrado en dirección a su mejilla. En el momento en que le golpeó e interrumpió con su burla, ambos cayeron sobre la duela y comenzaron a pelear ahí en el liso piso.

―¡Ah! ¡Nijimura! ¡Katomi! ¡Sepárense en este instante!

―Tranquilo, entrenador, ellos siempre termi… ¿¡qué demonios, Nijimura!? ¡¿La estás mordiendo?!

―¡Kati! ¡Ya no le arranques más mechones de cabello!

―¡Nijimura! ¡Tú tampoco arranques parte de su cabellera!

―¡Buena patada, Katom! ¡Dale en la entrepierna!

―¡No estás ayudando, Haizaki!

Como ya lo sabía: iba a ser imposible que ella pudiera mejorar su relación con su capitán…, ahora debía de poner el doble de esfuerzo para forjar una nueva amistad con el recién ingresado oji-celeste.

.

.

.

Sanada decidió que los primeros seis en acabar con la penúltima parte del entrenamiento iban a poder terminar con un juego de 'Tres contra Tres', siendo estos seis los cuatro prodigios, el capitán y Katomi, pero como el vice-capitán pelirrojo tenía que ver algo junto con Momoi, el sexto jugador terminó siendo Kuroko. La peli-naranja sonrió victoriosa cuando creyó que iba a poder jugar en el mismo equipo que el oji-celeste, pero los equipos consistieron en el capitán, Aomine y el peli-celeste, y Midorima, Murasakibara y ella del otro lado.

―Me hubiera gustado que fuese un partido de tiempo real, niña, me hubiera gustado aplastado por unos largos cuarenta minutos.

―¿Oh? ¿Tanto necesitas para anotar un sólo punto, Shūzō?

Antes de que esos dos pudieran continuar con sus declaraciones de guerra, Sanada lanzó el balón en línea vertical, haciendo que Murasakibara y el azabache saltaran para conseguir el objeto, siendo el peli-morado victorioso, quien se lo entregó a su Escolta y este último anotó el primer punto con su tan famosa puntería. Justo cuando ambos tocaban de nuevo la duela, Aomine y Katomi parpadearon escépticos a lo que acababa de suceder, siendo seguidos por los más altos.

―¡Midorima! ¡No acabes el partido con sólo tus tiros!

―No seas aburrido, Shin-chan, deja que nos divirtamos un poco.

El equipo que llegara a los diez puntos primero era el vencedor y parecía ser que el de la chica iba a ser éste. Los Uno a Uno del juego se vieron formados por el peli-azul y la americana, quienes siempre buscaban el momento preciso para luchar entre ellos, luchas de las cuales a veces ganaba el as y otras veces lo hacía la extranjera. Hubo también algunos Uno a Uno entre Katomi y el capitán, pero éstos siempre terminaban en una discusión y con la peli-naranja ganando. La extranjera también demostró su natural inmunidad ante la 'Redirección' del peli-celeste, pues logró interceptar la mayoría de sus pases, acción que hizo que el "odio" del menor aumentara aún más.

Cuando el pequeño grupo terminó con el partido (teniendo al equipo de la chica como el vencedor), ya todos se habían ido, incluyendo al entrenador y la mánager. Los seis se dirigieron a los vestidores para ya retirarse a sus casas. Katomi estaba también cambiándose cuando recordó el plan que había hecho con el trío de prodigios.

―Kati, ¿nos vamos? ―Midorima cuestionó cuando vio cómo su amiga ya tenía puesto su uniforme de Nenki.

La mayor cerró su casillero y se giró hacia el peli-verde― Hai, sólo tengo que arreglar una cosa. Espérame afuera, Shin-chan, por favor.

Como el oji-verde también estaba involucrado en aquel plan, asintió a su explicación y salió del lugar. Katomi entonces giró su mirada al otro par de prodigios y les confirmó con la mirada, haciendo que los dos asintieran en entendimiento.

―Capitán ―Aomine fue el primero en tomar el hombro del azabache, quien ya había terminado de cambiarse―, Murasakibara y yo debemos entregar la llave del gimnasio, pero no sabemos dónde queda la sala de profesores, ¿nos acompañaría?

―¿Ah?

―Hai, hai…, no querrá que nosotros nos perdamos, ¿o sí? ―el peli-morado tomó el otro hombro de su capitán y, junto con Aomine, dirigió al mayor hacia la salida.

―¿Q-qué hacen? Esos dos todavía no han salido… ¡d-deben cerrar cuando ya no haya nadie!

El trío salió del cuarto y dejó sólo al par, haciendo que Katomi sonriera victoriosa y se girara hacia el oji-celeste, quien se encontraba apenas cerrando su casillero.

―Me retiro, buenas no…

―Tetsuya… ¿crees que pueda hablar un momento contigo?

Kuroko detuvo su paso y se quedó de espaldas, negándose a ver de frente a esa chica. Mientras tanto, la mayor dibujó una sonrisa más diminuta y se acercó hacia el chico; pasaron unos segundos y el más alto cedió, girando hasta chocar con los orbes anaranjados de la chica a quien le tenía celos.

―Llevas ya un tiempo en el equipo y jamás hemos podido hablar bien; hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte y es respecto a lo que piensas de mí. He hablado con los demás miembros y todos afirmaron que tú sientes un odio ante mí, expresándolo con las miradas que me lanzas durante la práctica. No estoy tratando de agradarte o hacerte cambiar lo que piensas de mí, tan sólo me gustaría saber tu razón y tratar de entenderla, puesto que ambos estamos en el mismo equipo y sería ridículo que ambos estemos peleando como Shūzō y yo; así que es…

―¿Por qué te reclutaron?

La extranjera parpadeó un poco ante la interrupción y ladeó un poco su cabeza, tal y como había hecho el primer día que se vieron― ¿Eh? ―cuestionó al no poder leer el semblante inexpresivo del menor enfrente de ella.

―He escuchado a Aomine-kun decir que el entrenador te había invitado personalmente a formar parte de las prácticas, sin jugar y sin portar un uniforme. Le pregunté la razón y el sólo contestó un "¡Es sólo increíble!". Claramente no le había entendido, pero luego te vi entrenando junto a los otros y lo entendí de inmediato: eres increíble. A pesar de ser chica, pude ver que eso no te detiene y hace que puedas superar incluso a algunos jugadores…, incluyéndome…

―T-Tetsuya…

―Por favor, déjame continuar. Supe que tú eras parte de la "Generación Milagrosa" tan sólo con verte y al igual que ellos, tú tienes un talento nato que me gustaría haber nacido con. Yo tuve que entrenar hasta tarde para poder llegar hasta donde estoy ahora, vomitar todas mis comidas para formar parte de un juego, llorar hasta que la oportunidad me fue otorgada, querer rendirme hasta que conocí a quienes sí creían en mí…, y aquí estás tú, la única jugadora femenina que no es formalmente una integrante de Teikō y que es inmune al único talento que poseo.

Katomi nunca despegó su mirada del chico, pero se abofeteó mentalmente cuando vio como el menor esperaba por una respuesta― Tetsuya, en este mundo existen solamente dos tipos de personas: quienes tienen que sobrepasar sus límites para poder pararse junto a los mejores y quienes no deben de esforzarse para conseguir ese mismo puesto…, sinceramente los primeros son a los que yo admiro ―levantó de nuevo su mirada y encontró al menor con una sonrisa en rostro, estaba por copiar ese gesto cuando recordó otras cosas―: Pero, ¿n-no me odias? ¿Qué hay con todas esas miradas oscuras?

Ahora fue el chico quien ladeó la cabeza, al parecer confundido por lo que ella había dicho― ¿Miradas? Yo sólo te estudiaba con la mirada desde la distancia.

 _'―¿Esas miradas de odio pueden llamarse de "estudio"?'_

―Y si fruncía el ceño era porque me concentraba para poder deducir todos tus movimientos. Aunque creo que también soy responsable por hacerte creer eso y no haberme acercado personalmente para explicar la situación. Lo siento, espero y puedas disculpar mi conducta.

―¡Ah, no, no! F-fue un malentendido…, todos pueden cometer malentendidos, incluyéndome ―la oji-naranja se sintió más calmada que hace unos minutos y regresó su amplia sonrisa a su rostro―. Ya que hemos aclarado todo, Tetsu-chan… ¿te gustaría jugar juntos mañana?

La americana supo entonces que podría seguir intentando arreglar su relación con Nijimura, pero ya no veía necesidad en malgastar su tiempo con un cabeza hueca que sólo gustaba molestarle. Quién sabe, ya estaban a punto de entrar a segundo año y podría ser que un nuevo prodigio llegara a las canchas de Teikō.

* * *

 **Je. Eso le sucede a Tetsu-chan por tener su semblante tan inexpresivo. :v. Realmente me gusta (?) la relación que lleva Shū-chan y Kati hasta ahora. Tan sólo me los imagino golpeándose…, rompiéndose la nariz…, jaloneándose el cabello…, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	39. Quinto Prodigio

**Recomendación Musical: "Legacy" – Philipp Klein**

* * *

El invierno llegó a su fin, el ciclo terminó y los recién ingresados pasaron a segundo.

En Nenki, Katomi se vio envuelta en muchos interrogatorios de parte de los demás estudiantes, puesto que todos supieron que ella no iba a inscribirse al club de baloncesto. La americana, con una sonrisa en rostro, se alzó de hombros y excusó preocuparse por sus estudios antes que un club. Pese a que todos le creyeron, la mayoría notaba raro como la peli-naranja siempre salía a gran velocidad de sus instalaciones y desaparecía hacia un "lugar".

Por su parte, la oji-naranja había disfrutado tanto sus últimos meses de primero que se entusiasmaba imaginando como sería su segundo año. Su gusto por aquel club varonil era tan fuerte que jamás volvió a colocarse sus audífonos durante el camino, sino que llenaba su mente de escenas que podrían llegar a pasar en el entrenamiento…, o más excusas que darle a sus padres cuando éstos preguntaran su día en el equipo, puesto que ellos (al igual que su hermana mayor), seguían pensando que todavía era integrante del equipo de Nenki y ella no pensaba revelar la verdad.

Dentro de las canchas de Teikō, todos los prodigios demostraron el incremento en sus habilidades, sobrepasando a sus superiores en poco tiempo. Kuroko no fue la excepción, pues el chico fantasmal fue nombrado titular principal por Sanada un poco después de comenzar el segundo año y recibió su uniforme.

Al mirar la hora en su celular, la extranjera chasqueó la lengua y aumentó considerablemente la velocidad…, comenzado con una carrera a tercera velocidad. Se le había hecho tarde y ya estaba diez minutos atrasada en el entrenamiento. Divisó ya el instituto, notó que no había ningún principal cerca y se dirigió al edificio directamente. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que aquello le permitió observar como algunos miembros estaban reunidos en un círculo.

Ella entró en el edificio y dejó sus pertenencias en tan aclamado rincón dónde las mochilas terminaban sobre otras. Al mismo tiempo que tomaba una liga de su muñeca izquierda (la cual siempre tenía ligas, bolitas, donas, entre otros accesorios para cabello), y comenzaba a hacerse una coleta alta, los jugadores varoniles comenzaban a dispersarse, permitiéndole ver a un nuevo recién llegado.

Dado a que tenía la liga entre dientes, soltó ésta y dejó que cayera sobre la duela, al mismo tiempo que soltaba su gruesa cabellera y sus párpados se abrían en sorpresa. Comenzó a avanzar hacia cierto rubio, quien copió sus mismas expresiones y comenzó también a acercarse, señalándole con un dedo de manera acusadora pero divertida.

―Tú… ¡dramático! ―ella le acusó con una extraña sonrisa sarcástica

―Tú… ¡mentirosa! ―él también exclamó, señalándole con un dedo.

Cuando ambos estaban ya enfrente del otro, bajaron de nuevo sus manos y extendieron ambos de sus brazos― ¡Tú! ―después de gritar en unísono, ambos se unieron en un abrazo.

Los demás miembros intercambiaron miradas confusas, tratando de averiguar la raíz de aquella inesperada acción. Algunos preguntaban a los otros más cercanos y estos últimos se alzaban de hombros, negando saber algo. El capitán y entrenador se unieron a esas reacciones y negaron al chocar miradas. Los prodigios tampoco se quedaban solos, pues se preguntaron a sí mismos la relación del par.

Tras dejar pasar unos cuantos segundos más, la pareja se separó y se quedaron viendo mutuamente, una sonrisa en sus rostros y una alegre aura a su alrededor.

―Muy bien ―Nijimura se alejó del costado de Sanada y se acercó a los menores, quienes giraron al escuchar su voz―, amarillo, idiota… ¿se conocen?

Antes de responderle, la oji-naranja tomó un balón en posesión y lo lanzó directo a la frente del mayor― Hai ―sonrió al mismo tiempo que asentía y que el oji-gris se recuperaba de la ligera contusión que obtuvo por repentino golpe―, conocí a Ryōta hace unos meses, cuando se fueron al torneo de los diez mejores y me quedé con el resto de la cadena; yo había salido por una bebida y me lo topé, él me dijo que una chica le había perseguido por todo el lugar y necesitaba recuperarse…, c-creí haberlo mencionado.

―No ―Aomine se acercó a los dos y señaló a la chica―, tú habías mencionado conocer a cierto rubio, más nunca mencionaste quién.

Katomi sonrió de manera infantil y pasó una mano sobre su nuca, cuando Kise le golpeó juguetón con el codo― Aunque esta lindura había dicho ser hija del entrenador del club de baloncesto, nunca que era parte del equipo.

―No fue una completa mentira. ―el único verde exclamó entre dientes al recordar la relación de su mejor amiga con Shirogane.

Al parecer, nadie logró escuchar al Escolta, puesto que la mayoría de los miembros se dirigieron para escuchar las próximas órdenes del entrenador. El resto les siguió al cabo de unos momentos, cuando todos los miembros se encontraban frente al castaño.

―Antes de comenzar con el régimen, hay dos cosas: ¡Kise! ―el llamado se giró hacia él con una sonrisa en rostro, listo para escucharle―. Antes que nada, felicidades por tu asenso tan repentino y…, hoy te necesitaré ver junto a tu mentor.

El oji-dorado frunció el ceño molesto ante la idea de tener que obedecer a aquel oji-celeste (a quien ya había conocido minutos antes y no le agradó el aura invisible que emanaba), pero asintió a las palabras del hombre y comenzó a girar su cabeza por el lugar― Pero, ¿dónde está?

―Aquí estoy. ―una voz respondió a su lado izquierdo, donde creyó sólo estaba la chica, y saltó asustado al chocar con los orbes celestes del más bajo.

―¡Segundo! ―antes de que Kise pudiera recalcar la repentina aparición de su supuesto mentor, Sanada levantó su mirada y comenzó a recorrer el lugar con ella―. ¿Haizaki no vino nuevamente? ―al recibir los murmullos negativos de los presentes, el castaño suspiró y se cruzó de brazos―. Ya es la quinta vez desde el ingreso. ¡Muy bien, comenzaremos con el calentamiento! ¡Cincuenta vueltas a segunda velocidad!

Todos los miembros se dispersaron a los alrededores del edificio, dispuestos a comenzar con lo dicho por el hombre, incluyendo a la única integrante femenina.

―¿Oh? ¿K-Katomi-san? ―Kise balbuceó al ver como la peli-naranja se colocaba a un lado de Aomine, ambos dispuestos a competir por quien soportaba más―. ¿T-tú vas a calentar también?

―¡Por supuesto! ―la mayor sonrió ampliamente y todos comenzaron con el trote―. No querría acalambrarme durante el entrenamiento.

Los párpados del más alto se abrieron al escuchar la explicación de la chica― ¿¡Ah!? A-acaso, ¿tú entrenas en esta ca… ¡eres miembro de Teikō!?

Aomine y Katomi intercambiaron miradas ante el grito del oji-dorado, segundos antes de bufar divertidos y comenzar a reír por la expresión sorprendida que tenía en su rostro.

.

.

.

Ya a unos minutos de terminar con la práctica, Sanada quiso ver las habilidades que poseía el recién llegado, por lo que permitió un juego entre los miembros de segundo (siendo Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, Katomi y Kuroko), y cinco de tercero, equipo en el que Nijimura estaba involucrado. Durante esa corta disputa, en efecto el entrenador observó las técnicas que le hicieron saber que el rubio se volvería titular en poco tiempo…, al igual que la persistente rivalidad y odio entre el capitán y la única jugadora.

―¡Muy bien, vamos a terminar por hoy! ―Sanada gritó cuando ya vio que los de segundo ganaron por una ventaja de dieciséis puntos―. ¡Gracias por la buena práctica!

Katomi se dirigió de inmediato hacia sus pertenencias, donde Midorima y Akashi ya habían llegado, y se retiró de encima su jersey de práctica. Se apresuró a sacar sus prendas y dirigirse a los vestidores, puesto que a ella también le tocaba limpiar el lugar y no quería regresar muy tarde a casa. Escuchó como Kuroko le recordaba eso mismo a su "pupilo" y como este último se quejaba por querer cambiar de mentor, recibiendo reprensiones por Aomine.

―¡Incluso acepto a Katomi-cchi como mentora!

―Acabo de tomar eso como un insulto, Ryōta, así que ten cuidado y… ¿Katomi-cchi?

Dejó que aquel trío siguiera discutiendo su tema y se giró de nuevo hacia sus pertenencias, buscando la falda de su uniforme y escuchando como el par de prodigios próximos a ellas también debatían acerca de la discusión entre los tres. Escuchó como Akashi se despedía de ella y del resto para luego salir del edificio. Se volvió a incorporar, ya con la falda en manos, y cerró nuevamente su mochila.

―¿Nos vamos a cambiar? ―Midorima preguntó desde atrás, teniendo también su uniforme de Teikō en manos.

La más baja asintió y ambos subieron escaleras hacia los cuartos. Cuando el oji-verde abrió la puerta, se encontró con los otros tres prodigios y recién ingresado ya cambiándose. El japonés pasó primero y la americana le siguió, haciendo que un grito agudo se escuchara al entrar en la habitación.

―¡Katomi-cchi! ¡E-este lugar es para que los jugadores se cambien! ¡Una chica no puede…!

―Oh, por favor, Ryōta ―la extranjera se alejó del costado de su mejor amigo y se dirigió hacia el rubio (quien, dado a que había sido su primer día, todavía no poseía un casillero y tenía sus posesiones en las bancas, y quien se ruborizó al ver a la chica entrar mientras trataba de ocultar su torso con su mochila), para luego girarse y abrir su propio casillero―. Yo también soy jugadora, ¿recuerdas?

El rubio trató de ocultar su rostro al observar como la chica estaba por retirarse la jersey, pero alejó su mano cuando vio como un vendaje cubría la mayor parte del torso de la mayor; colocó sus manos sobre su rostro de nuevo al ver cómo iba a remover las bermudas y volvió a bajarlas cuando notó el short debajo de ellas.

―Tuviste más o menos la misma reacción que nosotros cuando hizo eso por primera vez, ¿o no, Tetsu? ―Aomine rio después de ver como el oji-dorado seguía intentando colocarse la camisa del uniforme, acción que realizaba torpemente dados los nervios.

Kuroko pareció no prestarle atención a lo que el rubio hacía, pues él seguía vistiéndose con su propio uniforme, pasando desapercibida la acción que hizo a Kise ruborizarse y vestirse a increíble velocidad, pero asintió a las palabras de su amigo y cerró nuevamente su casillero, puesto que había terminado― Yo diría que fue mejor que la nuestra.

―Dado a que todos gritamos horrorizados mientras Akashi y yo la deteníamos de retirarse la jersey, Nijimura-san le gritaba sonrojado lo incorrecto que iba a ser lo que estaba por hacer y Kati nos decía exactamente lo mismo. ―Midorima explicó sonriente, recordando esas mismas imágenes y todo el tiempo que les costó acostumbrarse al cambiarse en el mismo cuarto que una chica.

―Mido-chin, ¿sabías que hablas mucho cuando se trata de Katom-chin?

―¡Cállate, Murasakibara!

Los otros cuatro rieron divertidos ante la expresión del peli-verde, cuando Aomine cesó sus risas y centró su mirada en el torso de la peli-naranja, o más bien: su vendaje― Algo que jamás he entendido, Kat, ¿para qué el venda…?

―¿¡A ti que te importa, Daiki!? ―un balón en rostro fue lo que el moreno recibió junto con ese grito.

―¿De dónde sacaste el balón?

Katomi se volvió a girar hacia su casillero y se vistió con la blusa rápidamente, recibiendo de nuevo su balón de parte de Murasakibara, guardándolo nuevamente en el casillero y cerrándolo otra vez.

―Aunque, ¿cuántas veces tuvimos que golpear a Haizaki por querer pasarse de listo? ―el oji-azul preguntó cuándo logró controlar el ligero hilo de sangre que brotó de uno de sus orificios nasales.

―Ocho, creo. ―Kuroko respondió molesto, puesto que incluso él había llegado a golpear al peli-gris.

―¿H-Haizaki? ¿Quién es él? ―el rubio cuestionó confundido, recordando que su entrenador había mencionado ese apellido al comienzo de la práctica.

Katomi detuvo su paso junto a Midorima, quienes estaban ya por comenzar con la limpieza del gimnasio (aunque a ellos en realidad sólo les tocaba recoger los balones y conos), y miró sobre su hombro al más alto, teniendo una extraña mueca dibujada en sus labios― Alguien con quien no creo te puedas llevar bien, Ryō-chan.

.

.

.

Con aquel par, se podía incluso decir que la relación entre Nijimura y Katomi era una de las mejores…, inclusive ellos dos habían dejado las golpizas y sólo se dedicaron a lanzar balones por miedo de llegar a aquellos extremos, un enorme progreso desde el punto de vista de Shirogane y Sanada.

Al mismo tiempo que Kise descubría que su posición era de Alero, el oji-gris titular con esa misma posición se vio odiando al oji-dorado en el instante en que se vieron. El primer día fue una ligera discusión y el segundo ya fue una pelea. En el tercer día, Haizaki cometió su sexta falta, Akashi mandó a Kise y Kuroko a un juego en conjunto con la segunda cadena, y el rubio por fin aceptó las habilidades del peli-celeste en esa misma tarde.

Un nuevo día comenzó en las canchas de Teikō, lo que significaba nuevas discusiones entre una pareja y discusiones más graves entre otra pareja. Para evitar nuevas golpizas entre ambos Aleros, Nijimura decidió realizar un pequeño juego con los jugadores de tercero y dos de segundo; él eligió al rubio para distanciarlo lo mayormente posible de Haizaki y a la peli-naranja porque quería usar una nueva "técnica con ella".

El equipo de Nijimura iba ganando por trece puntos, dígitos que confundieron tanto a los jugadores dentro y fuera del juego, puesto que la mayoría de puntos habían sido hechos sobre la defensa de la peli-naranja.

―Katomi-cchi, ¿te sientes bien? ―Kise preguntó preocupado, puesto que ya conocía la incomparable habilidad de la chica y también notó como su defensa estaba siendo de las peores.

Katomi frunció el ceño molesta ante la expresión victoriosa que tenía su capitán en rostro, pero luego se relajó, suspiró, comenzó con un nuevo dribleó y le asintió al menor. Ella emprendió carrera y fue seguida por los otros cuatro, esperando poder averiguar qué había hecho Nijimura.

―¡Descanso!

La voz de su entrenador no sólo hizo que su ataque se detuviera, sino que hizo que llenara su cabeza de pensamientos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Se dirigió hacia sus pertenencias y tomó su botella en manos para comenzar a beber de ella. De un momento a otro, su mirada se posó sobre el cuerpo de Nijimura, quien se encontraba más feliz de lo normal y lo expresaba al hablar con el resto de miembros con una sonrisa en rostro.

Las risillas burlonas de Haizaki, quien estaba bebiendo a su lado, le hicieron alejar su vista y mirar sobre su hombro al peli-gris― ¿Shōgo?

El peli-gris apartó su botella de su boca y se pasó un brazo sobre ésta, limpiando un poco de líquido que se escapó de sus labios― Ahora el idiota sí que te detuvo, ¿o no?

Katomi chasqueó la lengua molesta y le dio la espalda al más alto― Si no tienes nada bueno que…

―Oh. Espera, espera, déjame terminar ―la mayor tan sólo rodó los ojos y se volvió a girar hacia el varón, alzándole una ceja de forma escéptica―. ¿Enserio no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha hecho? Serás idi… ¡calma, calma, ya entendí! ¡Baja el balón! Puede ser que Nijimura me odie más por decirte lo que voy a decirte, pero… ¿a quién carajo le importa? Muy bien, acércate. Nuestro querido capitán, al igual que todos, sabe a la perfección el problema que tienes con tu vista y ha usado tu cegue… ¡t-tu problema a su favor! Si hubieras observado bien… ¡no, no, espera, hablo enserio! ¡No es broma! ¡El balón! Si hubieras observado más atentamente, te hubieses percatado que ha mantenido el balón a la distancia más posiblemente alejada de ti.

Los párpados de la más baja se abrieron en señal de sorpresa, dándose cuenta que las palabras del oji-gris eran ciertas. Bajó su balón que utilizaba para amenazar a quien sea, a la altura de su cadera, meditando acerca de la revelación que se le había hecho.

―¿Tienes alguna intención de ayudarme?

―¡Claro! A él lo detesto, pero a ti…, pues me… ¡me agradas, tan sólo eso! ¡Te adoro como una amiga! ¿Contento, Shintarō? Existe una forma de ganarle y es observando a los jugadores enemigos más cercanos a ti…, o mejor dicho: a su mirada. Creo que no me estás entendiendo, escucha: si deduces hacia donde se dirige la mirada del resto, sabrás dónde está el balón y hacia donde se dirigirá…, después de todo, no se debe despegar la vista del balón, ¿no?

Katomi arrojó lejos su balón y saltó a los brazos del peli-gris, plantándole un beso en la parte menos sudada que encontró en su mejilla derecha― Desde este momento de amo, Shō-chan. ―exclamó segundos antes que Sanada indicara el fin del descanso.

―Ugh. Sudor de mujer…, n-no lo soporto.

Cuando ella regresó al extremo en donde estaba siendo su disputa, sonrió victoriosa ante la expresión maravillosamente alegre que tenía Nijimura en rostro, quien no sabía que su nueva carta había sido descubierta. La oji-naranja recibió el balón de parte del rubio y comenzó a driblar hacia sus oponentes. Los otros cuatro se dispersaron hasta formar una alineación 'Hombre a Hombre'. Ella le dio el pase a Kise, quien quiso entregárselo a uno de sus superiores, cuando Sekiguchi (perteneciente al equipo de Nijimura), lo interceptó y dio inicio al contraataque.

Era momento de ver si las palabras de Haizaki eran ciertas.

El equipo de la chica regresó a gran velocidad, pero aquello no detuvo a los contrincantes. La oji-naranja movió su mirada hacia el azabache y observó como éste mantenía la mayor distancia posible. Al girar su vista hacia el resto, también logró seguir la dirección del objeto, acercándosele mediante pases hasta interceptar estos mismos.

―¿¡Qué chin…!?

La más baja ni siquiera dejó que el mayor terminara con su grito, puesto que se dirigió sola hacia el tablero contrario y anotó con un tiro de bandeja. Al tocar de nuevo la duela, le sonrió sarcástica a Nijimura y el azabache sólo rechinó sus dientes enfurecido. Mientras el oji-gris se jaloneaba desesperado la cabellera y maldecía a la mitad de los presentes, Katomi giró su vista hasta chocar con los orbes de Haizaki, quien no dejó de ver la escena con una sonrisa en rostro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, siendo su forma de agradecerle.

Puede que ellos no se llevaran bien, pero la oji-naranja le había enseñado algunos trucos y el peli-gris le devolvió el favor…, tristemente, esa misma tarde, Akashi logró que el chico abandonara el equipo.

.

.

.

Pareció ser que, pese a la expulsión de Haizaki, la primera cadena se vio en un ambiente más relajado sin un agresivo peli-gris causando peleas y discusiones cada cinco minutos, con un nuevo rubio haciendo la atmósfera más agradable y un par de Ala-Pívots que seguían llevándose igual.

Sanada y Shirogane sonrieron de lado al ver y escuchar como Nijimura usaba a Sekiguchi como mensajero mientras Katomi utilizaba a Midorima. Intercambiaron miradas divertidas al darse cuenta que habían cosas que no iban a cambiar, por lo que dejaron de ver al grupo y se concentraron en discutir algunos otros asuntos.

Mientras tanto, los más jóvenes se alejaron del cuarteto envuelto en aquel gritoneo, dejando a los dos "mensajeros" pidiendo ayuda con sólo la mirada. El peli-verde y el oji-azul intercambiaron miradas suplicantes y miraron irritados a sus amigos. El azabache y la oji-naranja seguían insultándose indirectamente, cuando hubo unas palabras que hizo que el lugar se quedara en silencio, los entrenadores detuvieran su plática, los "mensajeros" jadearan en sorpresa y la pareja se ruborizara notoriamente.

―¡Sekiguchi, dile a la guapa chica de hermosa sonrisa que es una idiota!

―¡Shin-chan, por favor dile al lindo chico de perfectos ojos que me diga lo que piensa de frente!

Tal vez sí había cosas que todavía iban a cambiar.

* * *

 **¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAAAAN! :3 Así es como inicia el amorío entre ambos Ala-Pívot. Me disculpo por completo no haber publicado el jueves, pero estaba en la escuela :'v Cómo sea. ¿Quién espera por el desenlace entre Kat y Shūzō? Ugh. Realmente extraño presentar a nuevos personajes y equipos. Oh, bueno…, a esperar hasta la Copa de Invierno TnT. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	40. Cliché

**Recomendación Musical: "Undying Love" – Two Steps from Hell**

* * *

En el momento en que escuchó como alguien deslizó la puerta de entrada, dejó de driblar el balón y lo tomó en dos manos. Chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño confundido, puesto que creía todos los integrantes habían ido a la práctica en conjunto con la segunda cadena. Cuando giró sobre sus talones y vio la silueta de quien había entrado, relajó su expresión y se reincorporó en su seguro ser.

―¿Qué demonios haces aquí, idiota? ―él preguntó, avanzando un poco hasta terminar frente al recién llegado―. El entrenador ordenó que todos íbamos a tener una práctica con la segunda cadena…, ve a su gimnasio.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó entre dientes, controlándose a sí mismo para no interrumpirle―. Llego un poco tarde al entrenamiento, me encuentro con el equipo dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio de la segunda cadena por la práctica en conjunto, observo que el estúpido capitán no está con todos y escucho como todos murmuran sobre el hecho que Nijimura Shūzō ya no tiene ese puesto sino Sei-chan ―soltó un pesado suspiro y levantó su mirada hacia el azabache, una expresión inexplicable pero descorazonadora en rostro―. ¿Por qué?

Nijimura volvió a fruncir el ceño confundido por la expresión que tenía la única integrante femenina del equipo, antes de desviar la mirada, girar de nuevo hacia el tablero y lanzar el balón hacia el aro, el cual falló y se desvió hacia el otro costado de la cancha.

―No es de tu incumbencia, Katomi.

Antes de que el balón golpeara la pared, la americana lo atrapó en manos y se volvió hacia el más alto― Lo sé, Shūzō. ―la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en sus labios hizo que el oji-gris bufara divertido y asintiera involuntariamente ante su petición.

Katomi también bufó y emprendió carrera hacia la defensa del excapitán. Comenzó con un drible de su lado izquierdo, dirigiéndose también hacia ese costado. El mayor sonrió victorioso al verse robando el balón, pero la chica ya veía venir su robo por lo que giró sobre su propio eje y comenzó a driblar con su mano derecha. El japonés rio divertido ante lo que acababa de hacer para burlarle, causando que la menor también riera. Mientras el Uno a Uno continuaba, el solitario edificio se vio inundado con sus divertidas risas, el chirrido de sus zapatillas y el rebotar del balón.

Lo siguiente que hizo la peli-naranja fue detener su paso y hacer que el más alto tambaleara hacia adelante, permitiéndole rodearle y dirigirse directamente hacia el tablero. Ella dio unos pasos más, se impulsó con el balón en una mano y fue detenida de frente por el azabache. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio la expresión del varón en el instante en que ella bajó su brazo hasta su espalda y soltó el tiro por sobre su cabeza. Ambos se giraron sólo para ver como el balón entraba en el aro, dejando que la red vibrara después de que el objeto cayera de nuevo sobre la duela.

―¡Vaya! ―el oji-gris exclamó después de voltear hacia el objeto, tomarlo en manos y comenzar a reír por los movimientos de la más baja―. Eso fue algo que deberás enseñarme en este segundo punto ―pero la oji-naranja no se movió aún tras recibir el balón, sino sólo se le quedó viendo al asiático mientras bajaba el objeto a la altura de su cadera―. ¿Qué sucede?

―Obtuve el primer punto, por lo que merezco que me digas tu razón de dejar la posición de capitán.

Nijimura cerró nuevamente su mandíbula al escuchar eso, frunciendo también el ceño y chasqueando un poco la lengua. Creyó que ya habían dejado eso en los minutos que usaron para jugar, pero se molestó al darse cuenta que la única razón de esa disputa fue obtener lo que esa niña quería.

―Nada que te importe, mo…

―¿Llamas 'mocosa' a alguien que tan sólo es cuatro meses menor que tú?

El azabache se quedó con la boca abierta por segunda vez, antes de volver a cerrar su quijada y suspirar rendido ante la interrupción de la más baja. De un momento a otro, se centró en observar a la chica. A medida que hablaba, tenía la costumbre de mover las manos, a veces explicando su habla y a veces sólo por hábito; como su cabeza era algo que también movía mucho, su cabellera mediana y anaranjada saltaba de su nuca y hombros, dejando que algunos pelillos cayeran sobre sus ojos y sus aretes (incluyendo la pieza transversal que tenía en su cartílago derecho), resplandecieran con la poca luz que entraba en el edificio; sus ojos siempre recorrían el lugar en donde se encontrase y sólo miraba a los ojos de otros cuando preguntaba o decía algo serio; fruncía el ceño constantemente que era increíble que no hubiera ni una arruga sobre su frente; siempre tenía una sonrisa en rostro, a veces una sarcástica o sincera, amplia o ligera, tierna o peligrosa, pero la que más le gustaba era la que dibujaba cuando estaba con los prodigios…, aunque a veces deseaba que la mostrara con él.

―Está bien, pero tendrás que seguir las reglas de la "Plática Personal" entre nosotros: no interrumpir con gritos o insultos…

―…, escuchar todo lo que tienes que decir y levantar la mano para intervenir…

―…, prestar atención y responder cuando te pregunto, y…

―…, no decir nada sino vas a decir nada bueno. ―ambos terminaron en unísono, riendo ante las reglas que habían establecido hace ya mucho tiempo y por el hecho de todavía recordarlas.

―¿Cuántos meses han pasado desde que impusimos ese título? ―la peli-naranja preguntó divertida, todavía riendo un poco por las reglas que habían recitado en sincronía.

―No lo sé. Desde noviembre, creo.

La pareja continuó riendo por unos momentos más, cuando disminuyeron la intensidad de sus risas y finalmente las cesaron. Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta que era momento de hablar de aquel asunto "personal".

―Desde su ingreso al equipo, Akashi ha demostrado ser un líder nato, poseyendo una actitud que hace que los suyos alrededor obedezcan sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Desde que los entrenadores ordenaron que solamente utilizarán a los prodigios, incluso desde antes de que dictaran aquello, siempre supe que era algo inevitable: sus habilidades, tanto físicas como mentales, superan a las nuestras…, las habilidades de Akashi superan a las de su capitán y las de…, sí, puedes hablar.

Katomi bajó de nuevo su brazo y le sonrió al más alto― Inclusive si dijeron que se enfocarían principalmente en la "generación", eso sólo era para fortalecer la alineación en los partidos y torneos; el capitán sigue siendo el capitán, sea titular principal o no. Has sido el capitán incluso cuando estabas en segundo, teniendo a algunos de tercero en la cadena, y todavía fuiste seleccionado pese al ingreso de los prodigios, demostrando que podías seguir con el título sin ningún problema. N-no es bueno que tomaras la posición a la ligera.

Inesperadamente el azabache comenzó a reír de manera frenética, colocando una mano sobre su frente y cerrando sus párpados― Fue exactamente lo que me había dicho el entrenador. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tramaron algo contra mí? ―gracias a las risas del mayor, la peli-naranja bufó también, pero se reincorporó cuando el oji-gris se calmó a sí mismo―. Pese a la naturaleza de Akashi, h-hay veces en las que yo llego a perder la cabeza en un juego, lo que hace que el equipo mejore, pero siento que no es como un líder debe comportarse.

La peli-naranja entrecerró un poco sus párpados y se le quedó viendo al más alto con una expresión no convencida, levantó de nuevo su mano y atrajo la mirada de Nijimura hacia ella.

―No me estás diciendo toda la verdad, ¿cierto?

Katomi sonrió para sí misma cuando vio al mayor abrir sus párpados en sorpresa al mismo tiempo que soltaba un ligero grito y desviaba su mirada. Mientras el varón recobrara su compostura, la extranjera pasó a estudiar y recordar todos los hábitos que el Ala-Pívot tenía: siempre que hablaba con la verdad con alguien, sus brazos y manos permanecían inmóviles, y cuando mentía, éstas se agitaban a sus costados o las llevaba a su rostro; solía ladear usualmente su cabeza, puesto que era la forma en la que hacía que su cabellera lacia se reacomodara sin necesidad de pasar una mano; habían veces en las que arrugaba la nariz al mismo tiempo que fruncía su ceño y ella aún creía que él utilizaba cremas para que no le salieran arrugas; casi siempre mantenía su tan famosa mueca en labios o una línea recta, aunque siempre dibujaba una sonrisa sarcástica cuando estaba con ella; como siempre fruncía el ceño o mantenía una mirada filosa con ella, aquello sólo despertaba su curiosidad por ver sus lindos orbes grisáceos con una expresión serena, calmada, amigable o…, enamorada.

―Nada se te escapa, ¿o sí? Vale, lo que te voy a decir sólo lo sabe el entrenador Sanada, por lo que no quiero que alguien más se entere, ¿prometes quedarte callada?

La más baja asintió de manera energética, colocó su mano izquierda en su cadera y la otra sobre su pecho― Lo prometo.

―No comiences, niña ―suspiró cansado, pero no logró borrar la sonrisa que dibujó en sus labios al escuchar la broma de la extranjera―. Bueno, la verdad es que…, mi padre fue hospitalizado desde la primavera; puede que su estado sea estable por este momento, pero nadie de mi familia sabe cómo estará durante las Nacionales y si algo le llegara a suceder…, no importa donde esté: en clases, receso, entrenamiento, partido, una cita o en el baño, yo dejaría de hacer lo que sea y me dirigiría al hospital, no importa que tan insignificante sea la emergencia. Imagina que estemos en un partido y yo reciba una llamada de mi madre, incluso si estoy a mitad de la cancha, tomaría mis cosas y correría al hospital. ¿C-crees que un capitán puede comportarse de esa forma?

Las palabras se le esfumaron a la más baja en ese instante, se mordió el labio y bajó su mirada, no pudiendo soportar más con la expresión lastimada que tenía su excapitán en rostro. Ella le podía comprender por completo; cierto, puede que ella no supiera lo que se sentía que un ser querido estuviera en grave estado…, y esperaba que jamás lo supiera. Levantó de nuevo su mirada y esperó encontrarse con sus ojos grises favoritos, pero encontró al dueño de éstos mirando a un costado y con una sonrisa de lado.

―Ahora, quiero que obedezcas a Akashi, ¿eh? No quiero que seas con él como eras conmigo…, desobediente, me refiero.

Katomi frunció el ceño confundida ante sus palabras― ¿Y-ya terminamos con la "Plática Personal"? ―el azabache no entendió mucho con esa pregunta, pero asintió―. ¿"Obedecer a Sei-chan"? ¿"No ser desobediente con él"? ¿A qué te refieres, Shūzō? ¿E-estás diciendo que yo no te obedecía a ti…, mi excapitán?

―¡Por favor, Katomi! Ambos sabemos a la perfección que el respeto que nos teníamos…, que tú me tenías e…

―Espera, espera, aguarda. El respeto es algo muy diferente a la obediencia. "¡Recoge los balones!" "¡Coloca los conos en pilares!" "¡Amontona todas las toallas!" Sí, puede que antes de hacer todo lo que me pedías, comenzaba una pelea con insultos, bromas y gritos, pero siempre, siempre obedecí a tus órdenes y peticiones, Shūzō. Puede que yo nunca demostré una actitud que se asemejaba a la de un capitán, pero el simple hecho que tú poseyeras ese título, hacía que te viera como uno; toda orden y petición que declarabas, yo la hacía. Cuidado, Shūzō, tienes buena capacidad de percepción, pero tienes que prestar más atención a los tuyos alrededor.

Dicho esa última parte, la americana se giró nuevamente hacia el tablero y lanzó hacia el aro, triunfando en aquello. Nijimura fue quien atrapó el objeto, reteniéndolo en dos manos y manteniendo su mirada sobre él.

―Odio que tengas razón.

La oji-naranja le sonrió de la misma forma que hacía con los prodigios, causando que un corto grito se escapara de la garganta del mayor― Creo que ahora debo ir a la práctica en conjunto con la segunda cadena. Seguro que Kōzō-sensei me va a ordenar realizar cincuenta vueltas y cien lagartijas. Ah, y… ¿Shū-chan? ―el más alto giró de inmediato por la forma en que le apodó, cosa que le pareció a ella no notar―. Tú siempre serás el capitán para mí.

Nijimura se encontró a sí mismo ocultando su ruborizado rostro con el balón que todavía tenía en manos, chasqueando ligeramente la lengua― N-no digas esas cosas…, Kati.

Katomi sonrió satisfecha al notar como había podido ser testigo de unos orbes grisáceos con expresión serena, calmada, amigable…, enamorada, por lo que rodeó al azabache y se encaminó hacia la salida. Nijimura le siguió de cerca y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta cuando la extranjera salió del edificio y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el gimnasio de la segunda cadena. Se recargó en el marco y sonrió también satisfecho, sabiendo que ahora tenía dos opciones: ser aquel el comienzo de una nueva amistad o…

Apuntó, ajustó, preparó y finalmente lanzó el balón hacia la cabeza de la americana, haciendo que le golpeara en la nuca. Estaba tan ocupado riendo que no se percató cuando la más baja tomó el balón en manos y le devolvió el golpe, sólo que con el doble de fuerza.

―¡Eres un estúpido, Shūzō!

―¡Y tú una idiota, Katomi!

.

.

.

Katomi se vio distraída de su Uno a Uno con Kise por los repentinos gritos de Midorima y Murasakibara. Ambos prodigios voltearon a aquella dirección y los encontraron discutiendo a mitad de la cancha.

―Tal y como Katomi-cchi y Nijimura-Sen…

―Cállate, Ryōta.

Cuando el par volvió a levantar la mirada, se encontraron con el capitán y Nijimura hablando a un costado, a los entrenadores en el otro extremo y a Kuroko hablando con los gritones de frente. Kise y Katomi intentaron escucharle, pero el ruido que el resto hacía, se los impidió, por lo que se encogieron de hombros y regresaron a su juego.

―¿No querrán jugar un partido contra mí después de la práctica?

Ambos escucharon aquella pregunta, por lo que detuvieron en seco sus movimientos y giraron de nuevo a aquel trío. Intercambiaron miradas emocionadas y prefirieron terminar con el entrenamiento infernal de parte de Shirogane Kōzō para jugar después en aquel Tres contra Tres.

Después de movimientos infernales, unos que otros vómitos y un par de desmayos, la 'Generación Milagrosa', la integrante ilegítima, el sexto fantasma y el excapitán se reunieron en el extremo izquierdo de la cancha.

―¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto, Kuro-chin? ―el peli-morado cuestionó incrédulo, ganándose la mirada enojada pero divertida de la chica, aunque también esperaba que el peli-celeste se negara, puesto que él fue uno de los que vomitó.

―Hai.

Midorima y Murasakibara intercambiaron miradas, alzándose de hombros y haciendo que el zurdo se reacomodara los lentes― Tú lo pediste, ¡Kati!

La peli-naranja apareció de inmediato a un costado de su mejor amigo, chocando palmas con ambos varones y haciendo que los restantes temblaran un poco por la alineación que estaba frente a ellos― Estoy lista, Shin-chan.

―¿Ah, sí? ―Aomine, quien era seguro que iba a jugar junto al oji-celeste, miró entre divertido y aterrorizado a la peli-naranja―. ¡Nijimura-san!

Nadie supo porque los ojos del único azabache brillaron: por el hecho de que iba a jugar, por el honorífico que le agregó el peli-azul o por el simple hecho que iba a ir contra la americana― Esta vez te las verás, idiota.

―¿Oh? ―una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien a medida que apretaba fuertemente el balón que tenía entre manos.

―Esperen ―Shirogane habló antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier movimiento, atrayendo la mirada de los más jóvenes hacía él―. Nijimura-kun, Katomi, ustedes no pueden jugar.

―¿Uh?

― ** _What?_**

En cambio, el peli-blanco sacó un sobre blanco y se lo tendió a la pareja, sonriéndole de lado― Necesito que ustedes vayan a la farmacia por artículos que ya se nos terminaron ―mientras le tendía el sobre al muchacho, la extranjera tomó una lista en posesión―. No vayan a tardarse mucho, no quiero que regresen muy tarde a casa. ―cuando menos se dieron cuenta, el mayor los había dirigido hacia la salida.

―P-pero el j-jue…

―La farmacia está doblando la esquina, no se tarden. ―y cerró de nuevo la puerta.

La pareja se quedó sin habla por unos momentos, hasta que intercambiaron miradas y fruncieron molestos el ceño.

―¡Kōzō-sensei! ¡Oiga! ―la peli-naranja comenzó a golpear la puerta―. ¡Voy por los artículos! ¡Segura! ¡Pero no me mande con este idiota!

―¡Entrenador! ―el oji-gris copió la acción de la chica―. ¡Ejercicios! ¡Limpieza! ¡Lo que sea! ¡No quiero ir!

Ambos se voltearon a ver y chasquearon irritados la lengua, golpearon una última ve la puerta y se deslizaron por ella, gritando en unísono―: ¿¡Por qué con esta persona!?

No hubo respuesta, sino sólo el sonido del rebotar del balón. Sin mayor remedio, los dos se reincorporaron, tomaron el sobre o la hoja en un fuerte estruje y se dirigieron a la farmacia. Salieron del instituto, giraron a la derecha, caminaron frente a unos locales y llegaron al lugar. Al entrar, ambos fueron recibidos por un policía, quien les sonrió pero borró esa expresión al ver sus miradas asesinas. Nijimura tomó una canasta metálica en manos y ambos atravesaron los torniquetes para adentrarse en los pasillos bien iluminados.

Justo al pisar las baldosas azules, los gritos de ambos estudiantes llenaron el tranquilo local.

―¿¡Por qué carajo debo de estar contigo!?

―¡No comiences, Shūzō, yo estoy igual que…, tres litros de alcohol y dos de agua oxigenada…, tú!

―¿En qué pensó el entrenador al mandarme con…? ¿No pidió algodón? ¿Contigo?

―Uh. Sí, tres empaques de cien bolitas. No lo sé. De todos los varones que están en el club, tuvo que elegir al más idiota de todos. Y-yo creí que él me quería.

―Juro no haber hecho nada ma… ¿ungüento o pomada?

―Ah. Los dos.

―Nada malo, no comprendo por qué estoy aquí…, contigo, pudiendo estar dentro del gimnasio y estar jugando un partido, pero no.

Dado a que ya no necesitaban nada en ese pasillo, siguieron en la mitad del otro, cuando la chica se fue a la derecha y el varón, a la izquierda― ¿Uh? ―ambos exclamaron al mirar sobre su hombro y encontrar a la otra persona dirigiéndose a la dirección opuesta.

―Oi ―Nijimura se giró por completo a la chica con un ceño fruncido―, ¿qué haces? Vamos primero por las vendas y regresamos por el resto para no dar tanta vuelta.

―¿Qué haces tú? Primero vamos por el resto y regresamos por las vendas para no tener que caminar tanto hacia la caja.

Una batalla de liderazgo comenzó a tomar lugar a mitad de aquel pasillo, haciendo que los pocos clientes corrieran lejos por las auras que emanaban y las miradas que se lanzaban.

―¡Esto es lo que más odio de ti, niña! Siempre quieres tener la última palabra y esperar porque el resto te siga. Créeme, así no funciona el mundo.

―¿Oh, enserio? Se ve que conoces mucho del tema, ¿eh, Shū-chan?

Nijimura rechinó los dientes molesto y apretó sus puños de la misma forma, ante la forma en que le apodó, recordando la "plática" que habían tenido ya un tiempo atrás. Estaba listo para tomar en posesión el objeto más cercano y lanzárselo al rostro, pero luego recordó que ese odio que él le tenía a ella era porque…, porque…

―Entiéndelo, Shūzō ―la voz de la más baja le hizo bajar su mirada y encontrar a la americana con esa misma sonrisa que tanto adoraba―, nosotros somos muy parecidos, es por eso que no nos soportamos. Tú y yo tenemos actitud de liderazgo, pero nuestro temperamento hace que ese papel nos sea arrebatado. Aunque lo niegues, necesitamos aprender a controlarnos o terminaremos lastimando a los nuestros alrededor.

―Y, ¿cómo piensas lograr eso?

―Todavía no lo sé, pero ―los párpados del mayor se abrieron en sorpresa al observar una expresión que jamás había visto en el rostro de la chica…, pero que iba a atesorar para siempre desde ese momento―, ¿te gustaría trabajar juntos para encontrar la respuesta?

El azabache observó fascinado como la oji-naranja extendía su mano hacia él, esperando sonriente porque la estrechara. El excapitán ni siquiera meditó la propuesta dos veces ni estrechó su mano, sino que tomó su muñeca con una mano, la otra la colocó detrás de su cintura y la acercó hacía él, envolviéndola con sus largas extremidades y recargando su mentón sobre su cráneo.

―¿S-Shūz…?

―Acepto…, con una condición.

Todavía envuelta en aquel abrazo, Katomi chasqueó la lengua y levantó su vista hacia el mentón del varón― ¿Cuál? ―cuestionó molesta, pero haciendo más fuerte el estruje que le estaba dando al oji-gris.

―No me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre, Kati.

Los párpados de la americana se abrieron ligeramente ante las palabras del más alto, pero los relajó y sopló unos pelillos de su flequillo que habían caído sobre sus ojos― Trato, Shū-chan.

Cuando ambos se separaron finalmente del abrazo, el japonés le sonrió de manera tierna a la fémina, haciendo que esta última rodara los ojos y también sonriera. Nijimura tomó la canasta metálica de nuevo y siguió a la oji-naranja por la derecha. Fue entonces que abrió sus párpados y acercó su rostro al de la menor― Eso fue trampa, ¿sabes?

Lo único que hizo la peli-naranja fue bufar divertida y alejar el rostro del otro Ala-Pívot― Cinco frascos desinfectados, cinco frascos de cincuenta hisopos, diez jeringas sin aguja y cinco pinzas quirúrgicas.

Inmediatamente después que el chico pusiera todos los artículos dentro de la canasta, ambos se dirigieron al otro pasillo, empujándose y golpeándose con el codo de manera amistosa.

―¿Pañuelos? ¿Toallas? ―el chico cuestionó, deteniendo su paso y haciendo que la menor también lo hiciera.

―Uh, sí. Dos paquetes de cien pañuelos y quince toallas.

Retomaron el andar y salieron de aquel pasillo, regresando al que habían dejado al último. De ahí sólo necesitaban las vendas, por lo que tomaron tres de cada tamaño. Ya listos, se dirigieron a las cajas en donde les atendió un castaño. Les cobró y entonces Nijimura sacó los billetes que Shirogane había metido dentro del sobre; luego de recibir el cambio y dos bolsas de plástico, los estudiantes tomaron estas últimas en manos y salieron del lugar.

―¡Ah! ¿Hacía tanto frío cuándo salimos del gimnasio? ―Nijimura cuestionó al sentir el golpe de frío que le propinó el viento.

Katomi mantuvo su mirada sobre las nubes que eran empujadas por el aire, recordándole de hacer algo que le era posible en esa misma tarde-noche― No.

El azabache bajó de nuevo su mirada hacia la chica, haciendo una mueca al recordar algo― Oi, Kati, cuando llegaste al gimnasio, no vi que trajeras puesto tu suéter, ¿lo tienes en tu mochila?

―Eh, no. Hoy lo olvidé en casa. ―al mismo tiempo que la oji-naranja sonrió inocente y juguetona, ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a Teikō.

Nijimura alejó su vista de ella y la giró hacia un local por el que estaban pasando― ¡Ah! Oi, ¿crees poder esperarme un minuto? N-necesito conseguir algo de este lugar. ―dijo señalando el edificio.

La oji-naranja, quien tenía la mirada clavada en cierto local del otro lado de la calle, miró rápidamente al varón y asintió― Oh. H-hai. Yo también necesito ir a ese lugar. ―señaló también.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron rápidamente a los respectivos locales, una bolsa colgando en una de sus manos. Dejaron pasar unos cinco minutos y salieron al mismo tiempo, la chica regresando a la banqueta que conectaba con la secundaria.

―Ten ―exclamaron en unísono, tendiéndose mutuamente una prenda―. ¿Oh?

La chica tomó esa chaqueta en manos y la estudió, notando que parecía ser de una talla para algún jugador de baloncesto adulto― ¿U-una chaqueta? ¿P-por qué?

―H-hace un poco de frío y ya que regresas a casa en falda, no quiero que te resfríes por no llevar suéter.

―E-entiendo, pero…, ésta parece ser para alguien que mide dos metros, ¿te estás burlando de…?

―¡Ah, no! ¿Cómo crees eso? Yo también noté tu gran velocidad para crecer, así que no dudo que en unos años llegues a medir los dos metros ―al observar la expresión incrédula de la chica, el oji-gris se echó para atrás y agitó sus dos manos, teniendo en la izquierda la gorra gris-clara que le tendió la chica―. ¡Es enserio! Lo juro.

Katomi sólo rio por su reacción y estrujo la sudadera, antes de ponérsela encima y demostrar que podría usarla como vestido― Gracias y… ¿cómo supiste que el verde-jade es mi color favorito?

―Con el simple hecho de que te viene ese color, es suficiente ―ambos rieron y el azabache se giró hacia la gorra antes de levantarla―. ¿Una gorra?

―Así es. Siempre te escucho quejar de que durante la primavera, verano y la primera mitad de otoño, detestas que el sol te lastime la vista y pensabas en comprarte una gorra, pero ya vamos a entrar a otoño y no te compras nada, así que…, de nada ―segundos después de que el mayor murmurara un agradecimiento, ella posó su vista de nuevo sobre la gorra―. Y es gris porque…, bueno, porque combina con tus ojos.

El más alto sonrió y se colocó el accesorio encima, segundos antes de emprender caminata de nuevo hacia el instituto. Al llegar a la entrada, voltearon a ambos lados para ver si no había algún profesor o principal; tras no observar a nadie, se adentraron y comenzaron a adentrarse hacia el gimnasio. Repentinamente, la más baja del par divisó una dispensadora de bebidas y llamó al varón por el hombro.

―Hoy yo invito las bebidas, ¿qué quieres?

Él divisó también la dispensadora y le sonrió de lado a la chica― Dejaré que adivines. ―y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio, dejando que la fémina se dirigiera al otro lugar.

Vio como Shirogane estaba frente a la entrada del edificio junto a Sanada, por lo que le entregó la bolsa y se giró hacia el interior del lugar― Ella se quedó comprando una bebida. ―habló antes de que el padre sobreprotector preguntara por su hija, haciéndole suspirar aliviado.

Akashi estaba caminando hacia él, al mismo tiempo que él se retiraba su nueva gorra y el más bajo le impedía ver al resto de prodigios― Parece ser que las cosas se resolvieron por su cuenta.

―Sí, ¿eh? ―fue entonces que vio como ahora era Aomine quien peleaba con Kise, Kuroko estaba vomitando por segunda vez, Midorima trataba de ayudarle y Murasakibara sólo bostezaba aburrido―. ¿Cómo es eso? ―suspiró rendido al saber que era tiempo de usar el 'Plan B', por lo que se giró hacia la salida y salió de nuevo del edificio―. ¡Kati!

Akashi detuvo su andar, los entrenadores detuvieron su plática, Kuroko dejó de vomitar, Aomine y Kise dejaron de pelear, Murasakibara dejó de bostezar y Midorima levantó asustado la mirada…, gracias a aquel apodo. Todos los prodigios dentro intercambiaron miradas, cuando éstas pasaron a posarse sobre el peli-verde, quien trató de controlar un grito molesto en su garganta. Los entrenadores, al igual que el capitán, siguieron con la mirada como el oji-gris se acercaba hacia la única chica, quien también caminaba hacia él.

―Entrenador Shirogane, ¿por qué mandó a ambos a la farmacia? ―Sanada preguntó curioso, todavía sin saber las razones del mayor―. Usted sabía a la perfección que ellos no se soportan…

―Soportaban, querrás decir ―el peli-blanco le corrigió, sonriendo ante las expresiones alegres que tenía aquella pareja―. Ellos dos son tan parecidos que me fue imposible no seguir las palabras de aquel cliché.

―¿'Cliché'? ¿C-cuál cliché?

Shirogane le sonrió al castaño y posó su mirada sobre la pareja de Ala-Pívots, la cual se estaba dirigiendo al interior del gimnasio para detener la pelea de otros dos prodigios…, aunque ellos no sabían que el apodo que el azabache gritó, fue lo suficiente para hacer que se detuvieran.

―Del odio al amor, sólo hay un paso.

* * *

 **¿Amor? ¿Quién dijo algo de amor? Los opuestos se atraen, pero ellos son muy iguales…, es imposible; en cambio…, Shin-chan y Kati ¬w¬. Bueno, bueno~~ pasemos a algo más importante: de verdad tengo que mejorar con mi habilidad para describir a las personas o los lugares; es decir, nadie sabía que Kati tenía una pieza industrial en su cartílago derecho, ¿o sí? De hecho, también tiene una perforación en el ombligo, sólo que no lo mencioné porque…, bueno… ¿cuándo íbamos a leer sobre su vientre? XD Bien, eso fue todo por hoy. Nos leemos luego. Chao.**


	41. Promesas

**Recomendación Musical: "Time Keepers" – Future World Music**

* * *

―Ya presentía que ibas a estar aquí.

Abrió los ojos justo cuando sintió la parte inferior de una lata fría reposándose en su frente, encontrándose con unos orbes grisáceos y una sonrisa sarcástica. El dueño de ellos tomó su propia lata en manos y se sentó a un lado, lo que hizo que se reincorporara y dejara de estar acostada para sentarse. Ambos se quedaron viendo el oscuro cielo de la noche, iluminado por un centenar de estrellas que tintineaban encima del azul-negro espacio.

―Hoy sí que te molestaste.

―¿Oh, enserio? Creí que haber golpeado a Ryō-chan sólo fue para espantar un insecto.

Los dos rieron divertidos ante lo que acababa de decir, pero volvieron a guardar silencio y dejaron que el oscilar de las hojas de los árboles llenara el parque de vida, junto con el caer del agua de la fuente y algunas ramillas que caían sobre el famoso 'Lago Rojo'.

―¿Kōzō-sensei te mandó a buscarme?

―No, él mandó a Midorima…, yo vine por mi cuenta.

―Ya veo.

Esa conversación estaba lejos de ser cortante…, era incómoda. Él intentaba de formular cualquiera pregunta, tema o chiste para hacerle olvidarse lo que había sucedido aquella tarde en el gimnasio…, pero parecía ser que eso sí le había molestado por completo.

―¿Sabes, Kati? El entrenador Shirogane se asustó mucho cuando tomaste tus cosas y saliste corriendo del lugar.

.

―¿Eh? ¿D-dónde está Dai-chan? ―la peli-naranja cuestionó confundida al entrar al edificio y no ver la obvia cabellera del moreno.

Ella había ido a una práctica en conjunto con la segunda cadena, puesto que nunca había ido sola. Como también se llevaba increíble con esos varones, incluyendo al entrenador, accedió sonriente y se dirigió en directo al edificio, pasando por desapercibido que algo anda muy mal. Las dos horas terminaron y regresó al gimnasio de la primera cadena, pues iba a jugar un último Uno a Uno contra el as peli-azul antes de regresar a casa.

Los varones que aún permanecían en el lugar se tensaron ante su pregunta y levantaron su mirada hacia el entrenador peli-blanco, dado que la única razón de haber mandado a la chica con la segunda cadena, fue porque no quería que notara la ausencia de Aomine…, sólo que no les había explicado aquello y simplemente había ordenado no decir nada si ella no preguntaba, sin esperar que la joven americana regresara al gimnasio.

―Aomine-cchi faltó a la práctica de hoy.

Katomi abrió sus dos párpados por completo ante las palabras del rubio y soltó un grito asustado, segundos antes de lanzar sus pertenencias a un costado y correr de nuevo hacia la salida. Ella sabía a la perfección lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amigo, era algo muy común en los jugadores profesionales: él era invencible.

―Lo lamento, Katomi ―Shirogane se detuvo justo en la salida, impidiéndole continuar con su carrera―, pero no puedo dejar que vayas por Aomine-kun.

―¿¡Uh!? ―la extranjera abrió aún más sus párpados, entendiendo de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo el hombre que le dio la mejor oportunidad de su vida―. N-no lo puedo creer. Entrenador, ¿usted hizo esto? ―cuando vio como el mayor desviaba la mirada avergonzado, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza―. Usted hizo esto y… ¿¡piensa dejar que siga continuando!? ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Había prometido ayudarlos, no perjudicarlos! ¡Usted sabía a la perfección el problema que estaba naciendo y aun así se quedó sentado con la boca cerrada! ¡Usted es…, es…!

―K-Katomi-cchi ―el único oji-dorado colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la más baja, callándola en el instante y haciendo que se girara hacia él―, cálmate…

―¡No pidas que me calme, Ryōta! ―se volvió a girar hacia el peli-blanco.

―¡Puede ser que Aomine-cchi se haya sentido mal y por eso faltó!

La oji-naranja se giró por completo hacia el más alto con una expresión confundida, molesta, incrédula…, descorazonadora. ―F-fue eso entonces, ¿eh? ―se giró nuevamente hacia el hombre, haciéndole mover de nuevo su atención por el cambio en el tono―. ¡No les dijo nada y empezó también a hacer lo mismo con ellos!

―¡Kati, es suficiente! ―el excapitán gritó, acercándosele un poco y mandándole una mirada autoritaria.

―¡No, no lo es Shūz…! ―pero se interrumpió a si misma cuando giró y observó las expresiones de todos los integrantes de la primera cadena, las cuales eran completamente iguales―. Está bien. ¡Si es así como lo quieren! ―repentinamente se soltó del agarre del rubio y se dirigió nuevamente hacia sus pertenencias, tomando la correa de su mochila y colgándosela en el hombro―. ¡No esperen que vuelva a venir si no está Dai-chan!

―¿Q-qué dices, Kato…? ―el rubio intentó volver a detener a la mayor, pero no se preparó cuando la chica se giró con el puño cerrado y le propinó un golpe en su mejilla.

―¡Katomi! ―el entrenador y el capitán gritaron en unísono, observando horrorizados como el chico caía de espaldas contra la duela.

Pero la americana usó aquella distracción a su favor y salió disparada del gimnasio, atravesando a Nijimura y a Shirogane en el proceso. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia su casa, escuchando al peli-blanco gritando su nombre, cuando recordó algo.

.

―Pues que siga asustado. ―abrió la lata que le llevó el oji-gris y comenzó a sorber de ella.

Nijimura alejó su propia lata de su boca y alejó su vista de la chica hacia el cielo, de nuevo. ―No piensas seguir molesta con él desde hoy, ¿cierto?

―¡C-claro que no! No puedo enojarme con la persona que me otorgó la mejor oportunidad en mi vida, ni tampoco pienso en abandonar el equipo…, es sólo que Dai-chan está pasando por un muy mal rato e…, e iba a ser la última vez que pudiera hablar con él antes de las Nacionales y las vacaciones de verano. Un mes, Shū-chan, será un mes hasta que pueda volver a hablar con él…, hasta que pueda volver a ayudarle.

―¿'Un mes'? S-sabes que puedes llamarlo para salir cualquier día, ¿no?

―No, no podré. Mi familia quiere hacer un viaje durante estas vacaciones a España para visitar a la familia de mi padre. R-regresaré un día antes del final de las vacaciones.

El azabache tan sólo asintió a las palabras de la más baja, volviendo a sorber de su lata. ―Es cierto que en estos juegos no le ha ido muy bien a Aomine, pero él tiene a nadie más ni nadie menos que el hombre fantasma como su brazo derecho. Ese enano celeste tiene ideas muy parecidas a las tuyas, Kati, así que presiento que Kuroko hará que él entre en razón.

Katomi alejó su mirada de él y la posó en el lago frente al par, sonriendo de lado por las palabras que salieron de su boca. ―Sí, puede que tengas razón ―de esa forma, la americana trató de olvidarse de la escena que montó en Teikō y se relajó―. ¿Emocionado por el inicio de las Nacionales? Ya son mañana.

―Eh. No negaré que será interesante mi último torneo de la secundaria.

Fue entonces que la chica volvió a tensarse, recordando que justo al regresar de las vacaciones de verano, sería la despedida de los estudiantes de tercero…, entre ellos se incluía Nijimura. Ella se giró por completo hacia el otro lado, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

―C-cierto. Deberás prepararte para los exámenes de ingreso y t-tendrás que dejar el baloncesto a un…

―Oh, Kati, Kati, aguarda. Creo que no me expliqué bien ―ella regresó su mirada hacia él mientras que el oji-gris se acercaba un poco más a la chica―. Son mis últimas Nacionales de secundaria. Kati, una semana después de Año Nuevo…, me voy a ir a América.

La extranjera retuvo un corto grito en su garganta, mirando confundida al mayor. Ella tenía pensado que ambos podrían seguir viéndose aún después de que él entrara a la preparatoria, pero iba a irse al otro lado del mundo mientras ella permanecía ahí. Fue en ese momento que se arrepentía por completo estudiar un grado menos que él.

Tantas cosas que quería decirle…

―M-mi padre va a ser trasladado a un hospital en Los Ángeles, así que decidimos mudarnos también allá, por lo que ingresaré a un instituto por ahí al igual que mis hermanos. Yo estaré presente en la "Ceremonia de Graduación" de los de tercero, pero seguiré entrenando hasta las vacaciones de invierno, digo…, si el entrenador dejó que una americana de otra escuela jugara, ¿por qué no a un recién egresado? ―comenzó a reír y esperó que la chica le siguiera, pero volvió a su semblante serio cuando observó la expresión en blanco de la menor―. Oi…, nosotros siempre seguiremos en contacto, ¿cierto?

Claro. A pesar de que no pudiera decirle todo lo que quería, siempre había formas de declararlas. Puede que él terminara el resto de su vida en América y ella regresara a aquel continente hasta la universidad…, pero eso le daba mayor tiempo para prepararse.

―Seguro, Shū-chan…, lo prometo.

Nijimura sonrió victorioso ante la promesa de su chica y se giró hacia el lago. ―Por cierto, ¿por qué llaman a este lugar el "Parque del Lago Rojo"?

―Ah. Cierto, en la noche no se alcanza a ver muy bien ―inesperadamente sacó su celular de su mochila y se acercó al borde del lago, encendiendo la lámpara en el proceso―. Ven, acércate.

El varón obedeció y gateó hasta terminar a un lado de la chica, bajó su mirada hacia la zona que iluminaba con su dispositivo y soltó un corto grito ante lo que demostraba: en la parte inferior del lago, yacía una cama de flores rojas que, cuando iluminabas el agua con alguna luz, hacía que el líquido pareciese de ese color.

―Shū-chan… ¿prometes siempre quedarte conmigo?

―¿K-Kati? ―el excapitán se encontró a sí mismo ruborizándose por su petición, pero se controló y soltó una corta risilla―. Claro, lo prometo.

―Gracias…, porque hoy olvidé las llaves en casa y mis padres no vuelven hasta las diez.

Eran a penas las siete y media de la noche.

.

.

.

―¿Oh? ¿Ya terminó el partido? ¡Oleguer! Te dije que no te detuvieras a comprar artículos deportivos.

― ** _Now, now, honey. Calm down. I'm sorry._**

Katomi alejó su mirada del televisor frente a ella y se giró hacia la entrada, en donde sus padres se adentraban tras haber regresado de comprar una pizza y refrescos. Ella se giró de nuevo hacia la pantalla y sonrió al ver al equipo que estaba siendo enfocado. ―Bienvenidos.

La pareja rodeó el sofá en donde estaba sentada su hija y colocó la pizza en la mesa de centro, se sentaron uno a cada lado de la peli-naranja y los tres tomaron un pedazo de la comida.

―¿Quién ganó en las finales, cariño? ―Chassidy preguntó curiosa, mirando de reojo a su hija y sonriendo al observar lo emocionada que se veía por el próximo juego.

―La Escuela Media Senryaku, la mejor de todo Japón…, y el crédito se lo llevó su as: Yūgana Masae. ―terminó al ver como su padre estaba por preguntarle eso último, haciéndole cerrar su mandíbula y reír junto a su esposa.

―Senryaku, ¿eh? ¿Está aquí, en Tokio?

―No, en Saitama.

Los dos adultos entonces intercambiaron miradas culpables y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

―Kat ―el pelirrojo le apodó, haciéndole levantar su vista curiosa, dado a que el partido todavía no comenzaba―, por favor…, perdónanos por no haber investigado más a fondo a Nenki; n-nunca creímos que su nivel fuera ba…

― _ **Dad**_ , no debes disculparte por nada. A mí no me importa el nivel que tenga algún equipo, sino lo mucho que les guste el baloncesto. No me arrepiento de haber perdido en la primera ronda de las preliminares…, m-me divertí jugando con todas.

Mientras los mayores sonreían aliviados, la menor oprimió ese sentimiento de remordimiento por seguirles mintiendo a sus padres, pero cuando vio de nuevo la pantalla, se olvidó de todo aquello y centró toda su atención sobre el juego que iba a transmitirse nacionalmente.

―Teikō contra Kamata del Oeste ―Oleguer murmuró los nombres de ambos equipos―. No sabía que te interesarían las finales varoniles, amor. ¿A qué equipo le…?

―Teikō ―al sentir las miradas confundidas de sus padres, la más baja balbuceó un poco y pasó sus manos sobre su rostro―. Ah…, e-en Nenki, todas hemos escuchado que es el equipo más fuerte.

Al mismo tiempo que la pareja asentía no tan convencida, la disputa comenzó, atrayendo la atención de los tres.

―¿Oh? ¡Vaya! Gemelos. Eso es algo inusual en Japón, ¿no creen? ―Chassidy cuestionó sonriente, observando al par de Kamata, pero se olvidó de su propia pregunta al observar un tiro extraño hecho por el número seis de los blancos―. ¡Maravilloso! Ese tiro no se ve todos los días, ¿eh, Kat?

Katomi asintió pero no por el tiro, sino porque supo que el trabajo de los gemelos era detener y presionar a los prodigios…, y confirmó sus sospechas cuando las faltas comenzaron. Después de una falla técnica de parte de Kise y su sustitución, Teikō continuó jugando con mayor cautela. Gracias a la fatiga y la presión, al llegar el medio tiempo, sus amigos iban perdiendo por cinco puntos y Aomine tenía ya cuatro faltas.

―Por cierto, Kat ―su padre atrajo su atención al ver cómo era momento del descanso de diez minutos―, tu hermana llamó y dijo que sus abuelos ya la recibieron, nosotros iremos directamente a su casa.

―Está bien, aunque espero que Alex no se acabe todo el postre.

―Por favor, Kat, hacer arroz con leche no es nada difícil.

La incompleta familia se la pasó hablando con normalidad durante la espera por el continuar del partido, cuando éste apareció otra vez en la pantalla y sus miradas se vieron atraídas por los cuerpos plasmados en ella.

Kuroko sustituyó a Kise justo al comenzar, sorprendiendo a los contrincantes, al público y a los padres de la chica…, todos desconcertados por haber visto como el balón tan sólo cambiaba de trayectoria en el aire. Katomi sonrió alegre al observar la expresión emocionada en el rostro del peli-celeste, pero formó una línea vertical con sus labios al estudiar el rostro serio y aburrido del moreno, incluso así mantuvo su expresión tras vencer a uno de los gemelos en un Uno a Uno.

El tercer cuarto terminó y Aomine fue sustituido por Kise al comenzar con el último. Con la ayuda del sexto hombre, Teikō logró una brecha de treinta puntos.

―¡Ganaron! ―involuntariamente Katomi tomó las manos de sus padres e hizo que saltaran junto a ella, celebrando el segundo campeonato seguido que ganaba esa escuela.

―¡Kat, aguarda! Ni tu padre ni yo somos tan jóvenes para saltar así. ¿Quieres que nos dé un ataque cardiaco? ―la rubia burló, ganándose risillas de su marido y un abrazo de su hija, quien seguía alegre por la victoria de los prodigios―. _**Darling**_ ―ambos adultos comenzaron a pasar una mano sobre la cabellera de su hija―, verte celebrando de esta forma por la victoria de un equipo varonil, tan sólo nos hace darnos cuenta de lo mucho que te diviertes en el equipo de Nenki. Por favor, prométenos que, no importa con quien estés: chicas, chicos, mayores, menores, vagabundos…, tú siempre te divertirás.

La integrante ilegítima de Teikō se separó de sus padres y levantó su mirada hacia ambos, asintiendo alegre y sonriéndoles de la misma manera. ―Lo prometo.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que su cabeza terminó contra el piso por un fuerte golpe que le llegó en la nuca. Abrió otra vez los ojos y giró su mirada hacia la derecha, encontrándose con un balón de baloncesto rodando. Frunció molesto el ceño, rechinó los dientes, tomó el balón en una mano, se reincorporó y se giró para devolverle el golpe a la persona que se atrevió…, pero detuvo su lanzamiento al chocar contra una cabellera anaranjada.

―No malgastes mucho mi balón, lo traje hasta aquí sólo por ti…, siéntete especial, Dai-chan.

Aomine bajó su brazo y le lanzó el objeto a la más baja, antes de pasarse su mano sobre la nuca y hacer una mueca con sus labios. ―¿Hoy no fuiste al entrenamiento?

―Fui al gimnasio porque debía disculparme con Kōzō-sensei por haber sido irrespetuosa y con Ryō-chan por el golpe en la mejilla.

―¡Ah! Entonces, ¿fuiste tú quien le arruinó su rostro de modelo? ¿Por qué? Y, ¿'haber sido irrespetuosa'?

―Ya veo. No te contaron, ¿eh? ―ella bufó divertida y se sentó sobre el suelo de aquella cancha abierta, palmeando un costado y haciendo que el moreno volviera a sentarse―. Un día antes de las Nacionales, cuando tú faltaste al entrenamiento, los entrenadores fueron bastante inteligentes y me mandaron a una práctica en la segunda cadena, puesto que no querían que viera tu ausencia. Cuando regresé por nuestro Uno a Uno, me enteré de eso mismo y me enfurecí con todos: Sei-chan, Shū-chan, Ryō-chan, Kōzō-sensei y Naoto-sensei. Literalmente exploté y le grité a todos, golpeé a Ryō-chan y salí disparada de allí.

El oji-azul comenzó a reír frenético, imaginando específicamente la imagen del rubio siendo golpeado. ―Hubiese deseado estar ahí.

―Y por eso vine a buscarte, ¿qué hace para que dejes de jugar tu deporte favorito?

―Kat, yo creo que eres lo suficientemente lista para saberlo, ¿no? ―sonrió de lado al notar como la mayor bufaba divertida y desviaba la mirada―. Pero en caso de que enserio no lo sepas…, es porque, entre más me esfuerzo por mejorar, se vuelve más aburrido el baloncesto. En un principio, me emocionaba a más no poder por ver como todos a mí alrededor trataban lo que sea para detenerme, pero llegó un punto en que ellos mismos dejaron de esforzarse y prefirieron rendirse. I-incluso en el primer día…, en el primer partido…, él me lo dijo…, m-me dijo lo que soy, me dijo lo que formé, me dijo del monstruo que nació en mí y terminó tomando el control. Tetsu había dicho: "No te preocupes, algún día llegará alguien que te pueda dar pelea…, que esté a tu nivel", pero yo ya no creo que eso sea posible.

La extranjera se quedó viendo de forma seria al más alto. Recordó el día en que llegó a ver el primer partido por la televisión, como quería levantarse y salir corriendo hacia el gimnasio para golpear a esos idiotas que tan sólo decidieron rendirse ante el as de Teikō. Los demás partidos no fueron muy diferentes: tuvo que tener un juguete libera-estrés en una de sus manos para no romper la pantalla. Suspiró y se levantó del suelo, comenzó a driblar su balón en su lugar y miró triste al oji-azul.

―¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Crees que yo también me rendiría ante ti? ¿Piensas que el baloncesto es aburrido cuando juegas contra mí? ¿Me vas a menospreciar?

El varón se levantó del suelo de un sólo movimiento, mirando extrañado y asustado a la más baja. ―¡Por supuesto que no, Kat! ¡No digas eso, jamás! Nunca podré agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí: jugaste cuando al resto le daba miedo, me enseñaste cuando nadie tenía algo más que enseñarme, me restaste cuando el resto prefería echarse hacia atrás, me otorgaste mi mejor movimiento que siempre atesoraré. Tú eres la única que me puede dar pelea y la única que me puede demostrar lo divertido que es el baloncesto. Kat, tú eres mi amiga, mi rival, mi maestra, mi enemiga…, m-mi poste.

Katomi bufó divertida y se giró sonriente hacia el moreno. ―Entonces no es tan imposible, ¿o sí? Si una chica puede darte pelea, ¿cuál es la posibilidad que sea un varón? El día en que él se presente ante ti y resultó que tú no mejorabas, él va a ser quien la tenga muy fácil. No fue tu culpa haber mejorado con mucha rapidez, los entrenadores, los demás integrantes, la "Generación Milagrosa", tu capitán, tu vice-capitán, tus rivales y…, y tu poste también. Todos nosotros teníamos entendido el problema que se estaba originando y no dijimos nada. Yo creí que mostrarte una nueva táctica, jugar siempre contigo y quedarme callada, iba a mantener tu potencial oculto…, pero me doy cuenta que no será posible. Se lo había dicho a Kōzō-sensei, pero él prefirió no decirte na…

―¡Oh, no! Pero él sí me dijo algo ―los párpados de la americana se abrieron sorprendidos por la repentina interrupción―. Puede que el entrenador Shirogane utilizó las palabras de Tetsu, pero luego me dijo que tú fuiste quien le impulsó a decirme lo que más necesitaba escuchar. D-después de las Nacionales, quería buscarte para escucharte decir todo lo que acabas de decir, pero Nijimura me dijo que te habías ido a Inglaterra…

―España.

―Te habías ido a España con tu familia e ibas a regresar hasta que terminaran las vacaciones de verano. Fueron unas semanas muy difíciles porque te necesitaba y no te tenía…, sinceramente no creo poder seguir en pie sino te tengo a mi lado. El día en que tú te vayas, me desplomaré.

Katomi asintió involuntariamente y se mordió el labio inferior. Nunca esperó escuchar esas palabras saliendo del jugador de secundaria más fuerte de todo Japón. Miró de nuevo al moreno y supo de inmediato que el chico tenía miedo…, tenía miedo de mejorar tanto que fuera a ser dejado atrás y que todos decidieran rendirse por las fuerzas que le otorgaron el baloncesto…, que le otorgaron el deporte que amaba.

―Muy bien, Dai-chan, prometo siempre ayudarte para avanzar en los momentos más difíciles.

―¿L-lo prometes?

―Lo prometo…, ahora prométeme que nunca dejarás que la ignorancia del resto te afecte, prométeme que nunca dejarás de hacer lo que amas y prométeme que siempre dejarás que tus amigos te sostengan.

―Lo prometo.

―Genial…, quien pierda invita las hamburguesas. ―sin esperar alguna reacción de parte del más alto, emprendió carrera hacia el tablero más cercano, una sonrisa en rostro.

―¡Oi, eso es trampa! ―el oji-azul le siguió el paso desde muy cerca y detuvo su andar.

Así, ambos Ala-Pívots comenzaron con un juego amistoso, reforzando sus promesas y apostando una comida en el proceso. No pasó mucho cuando el par se olvidó de los problemas que estaban teniendo, intercambiando su mente llena de preguntas por llenarla con movimientos para vencer al oponente impredecible. Eso era lo único que necesitaba el japonés en ese momento: olvidarse por completo de aquellos que querían lastimarle y enfocarse por quienes buscaban ayudarle…, y no había mejor persona que la integrante ilegítima de Teikō.

Ellos estaban tan ocupados y entretenidos que no se percataron de un grupo conocido que se les quedó observando, sonriendo satisfechos por el hecho de ver una sonrisa emocionada en el rostro de su as moreno.

―Ahí lo tienes, Kuroko ―el único pelirrojo exclamó, ganándose la atención del más bajo―, lo único que necesita Aomine es la ayuda de su poste y de su sombra…, pero no reaccionará si solamente uno le ayuda.

―Hai, Akashi-kun, creo que no me tendré que preocupar mucho por Aomine-kun si Katomi-san está cerca, pero, ¿qué sucederá el día en que se vaya?

Fue entonces que el excapitán comenzó a reír, producto de la pregunta del menor. ―Kati no piensa irse de Japón por un largo tiempo.

Casi todos los varones asintieron sonrientes, exceptuando al otro japonés que fulminó molesto al azabache por la forma en que había apodado a su mejor amiga. Estaban listos para retirarse y regresar a su gimnasio, cuando un balón golpeó el rostro del rubio.

―¡Oi, ¿es enserio?! ¡No mi rostro!

―¡Oi! ―todos alejaron su atención del oji-dorado y la centraron en el peli-azul que les gritó, encontrándolo con una sonrisa sarcástica al igual que la extranjera parada a un lado―. Cuatro contra cuatro, quien pierda invita las hamburguesas.

Todos sonrieron ante la invitación, dejaron sus pertenencias en un costado de la reja de aquella cancha abierta y se dirigieron a donde el par estaba, cuatro en un extremo y dos agrupándose con los Ala-Pívots. La única mujer se adelantó un poco para recibir de vuelta su balón y se giró hacia los varones, observando de un lado a Nijimura y Midorima, quienes iban a jugar junto a Aomine y ella, y del otro extremo a Kuroko, Kise, Akashi y Murasakibara. Sonrió nostálgica y agachó la mirada.

―¿Katomi-cchi? ¿Sucede algo ma…?

―Prométanme…, prométanme que siempre serán grandes amigos. No importa si algún día se separan, prométanme que serán rivales dentro de la cancha y amigos fuera de ella.

Nijimura sonrió de lado y observó a los menores, puesto que él no entraba en aquella promesa. Él, junto a la más baja, esperó en silencio por la respuesta de los prodigios, quienes intercambiaron miradas serias para luego sonreír de manera honesta y girarse hacia su amiga.

―Lo prometemos.

Katomi sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a driblar el balón, dando inicio al nuevo partido que apostaba las carteras de muchos.

Tantas promesas que se habían hecho, y que terminaron rotas y olvidadas cuando la tragedia atacó al poste de Teikō.

* * *

 **¿Quién diría que entrar a la preparatoria sería tan fantástico? xD ¿Recuerdan cuando Kat y Ma-chan se "conocieron" por primera vez y Kati dijo saber su nombre porque "había husmeado en las hojas de registro"? Pues fue mentira; Kati había conocido a Ma-chan por las Nacionales que ganó y por ser la mejor Base de todo Nipón. Les declaro que éste fue el penúltimo capítulo del 'Artículo de Teikō'; en el siguiente, nos leeremos devuelta junto con Alex y Kati en el departamento de mi niña. Y, como pudieron deducirlo con la última oración, será lo que sucede después de la muerte de Oleguer y Chassidy (por cierto, ellos salieron aquí TuT). Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	42. Tragedia y Pacto

**Recomendación Musical: "Broken" – Revolt Production Music**

* * *

Cuando levantó la mirada, recordó de inmediato que ya habían pasado casi dos semanas, pero ya no le importaba. Se adentró en el colegio sin siquiera revisar si había algún profesor o principal cerca, ya no le importaba que alguien la viese y detuviera…, lo único que iba a hacer ese día era despedirse. Giró su mirada hacia su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta de lo temprano que era. Mejor. No quería que alguien más la viese, solamente quería hablar con el entrenador e irse de ahí.

Se encaminó hacia el silencioso gimnasio de la primera cadena y suspiró. Deslizó la puerta de entrada y se adentró en el edificio. Volvió a cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y se giró hacia el oscuro interior del gimnasio.

―¿¡Dónde diablos te metiste por casi dos semanas!? ―una voz siseó desde la parte más oscura del lugar, antes de que el dueño diera unos pasos al frente y dejara ver a la chica su identidad.

―K-Kōzō-sensei… ―su voz era casi inaudible y se escuchaba rota, pero aquello no lo logró notar el hombre peli-blanco.

―¡Justo después de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, te desapareces de la nada! ¡¿Acaso te fuiste de viaje?! ¡Bien! ¡Yo no tengo ningún problema en que salgas con tu familia, pero debes avisarme primero! ¡No sólo faltaste a las prácticas, sino que no contestabas tu celular! ¿¡Dónde diablos te metiste para no aparecerte ni para responder mis llamadas!?

―Kōzō-sensei…

―¿K-Katomi? ―relajó su expresión furiosa justo en el instante en que escuchó la voz de su niña rota y triste, avanzó unos pasos y se detuve enfrente de la peli-naranja, pero esta última mantuvo su cabeza gacha.

―M-mi hermana y yo nos vamos a regresar a Los Ángeles el lunes…, terminaré mi último año allá…, e-estuve ausente todos estos días porque tenía que recoger mis papeles en Nenki…., no respondí las llamadas porque perdí mi celular cuando…, c-cuando e-ellos…, ellos…

―¡Katomi! ―Shirogane tomó los hombros de la chica, asustado al ver como se estaba quebrando enfrente de él. Intentó levantarle la mirada sólo para encontrarse con sus orbes anaranjados vacíos, como si no tuvieran vida. La agitó un poco para ver si reaccionaba, lo cual no sucedió e hizo que el padre sobreprotector se asustara aún más―. ¡Katomi, reacciona!

―S-sólo vine para despedirme de usted y agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por mí. Llegué más temprano de lo usual porque no quiero que nadie me vea de esta forma. Por favor…, dígale a Sei-chan que le agradezco por hacerme sentir bien en el club, a Atsu-chan por todas las veces en que platicábamos horas y horas para ver en qué lugar comíamos, a Ryō-chan por todas las veces en las que nos divertíamos en el karaoke, a…

―¡Katomi!

―A Satsu-chan por tantas veces en las que pude contar con una amiga dentro de un lugar de hombres…

―¡Katomi!

―A Dai-chan por hacer del baloncesto más que un deporte gracias a todos sus juegos, a Tetsu-chan por demostrarme lo fuerte que puede ser cualquiera que se pare en la duela, a-a…, a Shin-chan por ser mi mejor amigo y hacer de mi vida una más interesante, a Shū-chan por ser la persona más maravillosa que pude conocer en mi vida, a Naoto-sensei por ser uno de los mejores entrenadores y al resto por ser no solamente un equipo, sino una familia.

―¡Katomi! ―se arrodilló a su altura y clavó su propia mirada en la de la menor, todavía agitándola e intentando despertarla antes de que cayera.

Los recientes gritos molestos se vieron intercambiados por unos asustados. El peli-blanco ya no pensaba en reprenderla por su desaparición…, sólo quería sostenerla antes de que se cayera por lo que sea que estuviera balbuceando.

―Ni A-Alex ni yo soportamos ya permanecer en este país, nos hace recordarles. D-después del f-funeral de mañana…

―¿El qué de mañana?

Pareció ser que comenzaba a reaccionar, pues movió un poco sus orbes ante la pregunta del mayor, pero aún seguía con la expresión blanca y con un rostro pálido. ―El funeral de mañana, nosotras regresa…, regresaremos a América…, porque…, porque…

―¿¡Funeral de quién!?

Fue entonces que la oji-naranja volvió a reaccionar y se alejó un poco del entrenador en jefe sólo para dejarle ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalarse por sus mejillas. Sus ojos volvían a tener vida pero sólo revelaban lo rota que estaba la chica. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, intentando buscar las palabras exactas.

―¡De mis padres!

El corazón del mayor se partió en mil pedazos al escuchar eso. Se quiso golpear internamente por haberle comenzado a gritar molesto sin saber lo que realmente había sucedido. Centró su atención en la chica de nuevo e hizo una mueca de tristeza al ver como la americana temblada de pies a cabeza, al parecer recordando imágenes de aquel día.

―E-ellos quisieron ir por un pastel en la tarde, nosotras nos fuimos al cine y no nos recogieron. Regresamos a casa y esperamos por ellos, decidí ir a buscarlos sólo para descubrir que sufrieron un accidente automovilístico por…, por mi culpa.

―¡Katomi!

―Si yo les hubiera dicho que ya no era necesario ir por un pastel en la tarde, que ya había recibido muchos durante el día, si tan sólo no hubiese celebrado mi cumpleaños… ¡ellos estarían vivos! Es mi culpa que mis padres fallecieran. F-fui yo…, quien los mató.

―Cariño ―lo único que pudo hacer el más alto fue envolverla con sus brazos y volver a arrodillarse, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera y continuara llorando―, jamás, nunca, vuelvas a decir que fue tu culpa el hecho de que tus padres fallecieran. Tú no eres la responsable. El trabajo de un padre es hacer feliz a su hija, cumplir uno que otro capricho, darle amor y una buena vida, verla crecer e irse cuando se sabe que ella estará en buenas manos y que jamás estará sola. Si ellos estuvieran aquí, ¿qué crees que sentirían al saber que su hija dice ser la culpable de su muerte?

La joven americana mantuvo sus dos orbes bien abiertos, pero sus ojos se volvieron llorosos cuando el peli-blanco guardó silencio. Cinco segundos después, comenzó a llorar en los brazos del hombre, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y haciendo que el edificio fuese llenado por sus sollozos. Ambos escucharon como la campana que daba fin a las clases tintineaba fuera, pero siguieron abrazados ahí, a mitad de la cancha.

Shirogane levantó la mirada al escuchar como alguien deslizaba bruscamente la puerta y caminaba un paso hacia el interior. El hombre colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. El recién llegado obedeció al entrenador y se quedó a un lado del marco de la puerta, sus orbes grisáceos completamente abiertos y con una expresión sorprendida, confundida, triste y desconcertada. Quiso correr hacia el par como había querido hacerlo al ver por la ventana de su aula y observar el aura depresiva que cargaba la peli-naranja. Justo cuando la campana sonó, tomó sus cosas y corrió directamente hacia el gimnasio, nunca imaginando encontrarse con esa escena enfrente de sus ojos.

Aunque Nijimura no fue el único en preocuparse al ver a la chica, pues el azabache sintió como alguien retiraba su brazo del otro borde y forzaba su paso hacia el interior. Al girar su mirada, se encontró con un costado del rostro del Escolta peli-verde; colocó nuevamente su brazo para impedirle avanzar, haciendo que Midorima le mirara furioso, puesto que todavía no veía como se encontraba su mejor amiga. El oji-gris le señaló con la mirada el interior del lugar y le indicó con la misma que guardara silencio. El peli-verde centró su atención hacia donde el mayor la tenía, ahogando un grito al tener esa escena de frente. Midorima frunció el ceño, se mordió el labio inferior y asintió en entendimiento.

En unos segundos más, apareció el resto de la "generación", la mánager y el hombre fantasmal, todos exaltados y jadeando por la carrera que emprendieron al ver también a su amiga dirigiéndose al gimnasio. El grupo fue detenido por ambos varones que llegaron primero cuando colocaron sus brazos para impedir el paso. Todos los recién llegados estaban listos para preguntarles la raíz de aquel bloqueo, cuando escucharon un grito descorazonador desde el interior; giraron su mirada y sus párpados se abrieron al observar a la chica en los brazos del peli-blanco, ambos arrodillados sobre la duela. Bajaron su mirada y se mordieron el labio inferior al obedecer al par.

No pasó mucho cuando el resto de la cadena llegó para su entrenamiento, seguidos por el entrenador Sanada. Todos los miembros detuvieron su paso en seco al ver al grupo detenido enfrente de la entrada. El entrenador se abrió paso entre los menores y se colocó detrás del prodigio rubio. Le tocó el hombro y le hizo girar su mirada hacia él, pero el oji-dorado colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y le ordenó guardar silencio. El castaño estaba por preguntarle, pero un segundo grito atrajo la mirada del hombre hacia el interior. Sanada colocó una mano sobre su boca y ahogó un grito, haciendo que el resto de varones le imitara, puesto que también centraron su atención hacia el edificio y se encontraron con la triste escena.

Dentro del gimnasio, Shirogane levantó su mirada hacia la entrada por todo el ruido fuera del lugar, encontrándose con docenas de cabezas esperando fuera y siendo detenidas por los más cercanos a la chica. Él se reincorporó un poco pero siguió con el abrazo, sabiendo que era lo único que necesitaba su niña. Centró su vista en Nijimura y Midorima, mandándoles un mensaje sin palabras. El par se exaltó un poco por la petición del hombre; ambos se voltearon a ver mutuamente y duraron si debían trabajar juntos, pero supieron que podían dejar a un lado su rivalidad para ayudarla.

Katomi abrió otra vez sus párpados al sentir como el peli-blanco intentaba liberarse del estruje, por lo que lo soltó y se abrazó a sí misma mientras seguía sollozando. Pasaron un par de segundos cuando sintió como una mano se colocaba en su hombro, por lo que levantó su mirada y se encontró con los orbes grisáceos de Nijimura y los verdes de Midorima. Los dos varones se arrodillaron y abrazaron juntos a la más baja, dejándola recargar su cabeza en ambos de sus hombros. La fémina les abrazó por sus cinturas y hundió su rostro en el espacio que formaban sus hombros, mientras que los chicos rodearon su espalda con un brazo y el otro lo colocaron detrás de la espalda del otro. Ambos se miraron de reojo y no se encontraron con una expresión irritada o celosa, sino con una amigable y tolerante…, todo por la chica más importante en sus vidas.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior del edificio, Shirogane explicaba todo lo sucedido y ordenaba una repentina práctica en conjunto con la segunda cadena, palabras que no tuvieron preguntas, puesto que a pesar de ser la chica la del problema, ella seguía siendo parte del equipo y el resto iba a ayudar a cualquier miembro. Lo que no logró hacer fue que el grupo de prodigios multicolores abandonara el edificio, dado a que todos ellos iban a cumplir la promesa que le hicieron a su poste: siempre seguirían siendo grandes amigos.

.

.

.

Parpadeó un par de veces al observar una mano detenerse frente a su vista, levantó su mirada y se encontró con la triste expresión de un hombre castaño vistiendo con un traje negro…, viejo amigo de sus dos padres. ―Lo lamento mucho, querida.

―G-gracias.

¿Cuántas veces alguien le había dicho aquello? Contando a ese oji-marrón, eran ya más de cincuenta.

Movió su mirada hacia el escenario frente a ella y dejó que las lágrimas brotaran de nuevo cuando sus orbes chocaron con decenas de amigos, empleados, conocidos y superiores de sus difuntos padres; todos vistiendo de negro, algunos cargando unos que otros ramos de flores, algunas mujeres sollozando junto a sus maridos, unos niños pequeños acercándose a sus madres porque no entendían, nubes gruesas y grises aproximándose (indicando lo próxima que estaba una tormenta), sillas despegables dispersas en sincronía por el lugar y dos fotografías de la pareja colocadas al costado de ambos ataúdes. Un sollozo le hizo mover su mirada hacia su costado derecho, encontrándose con su hermana mayor abrazándose a sí misma mientras limpiaba sus orificios nasales con un pañuelo.

Ella colocó su propio ramo de rosas amarillas en la silla vacía a su izquierda y se acercó a la rubia, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y envolviéndola con sus brazos. Mientras ambas americanas permanecían abrazadas, la menor de ellas giró nuevamente su mirada hacia los presentes en el funeral, observando rostros de amigos pero ninguno de familiares. Recordó entonces que las llamadas fueron lo más difícil: sus abuelos maternos, residentes de Florida, lloraron y se disculparon por su condición que les impedía viajar a Japón; los paternos, quienes vivían todavía en Madrid, hicieron lo mismo; y su tía (única hermana de Oleguer que residía en la capital de México), sollozó por la muerte de su hermano mayor y les mandó sus condolencias a las hermanas.

Ambas García se reincorporaron cuando se dieron cuenta que todos se estaban acercando para despedirse finalmente de la pareja y dejar que esta última fuese sepultado. Todos los invitados se acercaron y dejaron sus ramos (quienes traían consigo), dejando que las hermanas fueran las últimas. Alexandra se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ambos ataúdes, colocó una mano sobre cada uno y comenzó a balbucear unas palabras, finalmente dejó su propio ramo en el ataúd de su madre y plantó un beso en ambas cajas.

Katomi se limpió un poco las mejillas y se acercó también hacia los ataúdes, dejando que la oji-esmeralda regresara a las sillas. Colocó su ramo en la caja de su padre y asomó su vista hacia el interior, encontrando una expresión pacífica en el rostro del pelirrojo; formó una pequeña sonrisa con sus labios y se giró hacia su madre, encontrándosela con la misma expresión. Sonrió aún más amplio al recordar la afirmación de que sus padres habían fallecido rápidamente…, sin dolor ni agonía.

―P-perdón por haber querido mudarme a Japón, perdón por haber mentido acerca del equipo de baloncesto, perdón por haber celebrado mi cumpleaños, perdón por haber accedido ir al cine, perdón por haber sido su hija para que celebraran la fecha, perdón por haber sido una mala hija, perdón por no haberme despedido como era debido, perdón por no haber sido lo que ustedes esperaban, perdón por haberlos decepcionado…, perdón por ser la responsable de que ustedes ya no estén aquí.

Imitó las acciones de su hermana mayor y plantó un beso en ambos ataúdes, abriendo sus párpados y volviendo a llorar por saber que no iba a volver a ver a sus padres. En el momento en que se dirigió hacia su hermana con brazos abiertos y esta última la recibió, fue tiempo de sepultar a la pareja. Ingresaron las cajas, las cubrieron con una gruesa capa de tierra, colocaron encima las lápidas respectivas y pusieron unas cuantas velas a los costados.

Con ello, se dio fin al funeral.

Los demás presentes se levantaron y comenzaron a despedirse de la rota familia, desapareciendo lejos del cementerio hasta que las únicas que quedaban eran las hermanas.

Alexandra suspiró cansada y levantó su mirada al sentir la primera gota, que daba inicio a la lluvia, cayendo sobre su frente. ―Kat…, está comenzando a lloviznar…, será mejor que nos vayamos.

―M-me gustaría quedarme un tiempo más, Alex, prometo regresar en menos de una hora.

La rubia miró triste a la menor y pasó a recordar que ninguna había llevado una sombrilla consigo. ―No quiero que te res…, bueno, está bien…, te estaré esperando en casa para preparar las maletas. ―sabiendo que la oji-naranja necesitaba un poco de tiempo para estar sola, ella accedió, le plantó un último beso en la mejilla y desapareció del lugar.

Katomi miró de reojo cómo su hermana desaparecía y le dejaba sola. Centró su atención en las lápidas de sus padres, arrepintiéndose por el hecho que lo único que hizo fue disculparse, ni siquiera les agradeció por todo lo que le otorgaron. Así se quedó unos minutos, hasta que pasaron cinco y la tormenta le cayó encima. Su cabellera suelta se empapó por completo pero pareció que no le importó, pues a pesar del frio que le proporcionaba la lluvia y el aire, ella permaneció con su mirada sobre las lápidas. Todavía se quedó así por más minutos, hasta que se giró para ver la hora y ya habían pasado quince minutos desde que su hermana se fue.

 _'―Sólo quince minutos más…, regreso ya en quince minu…'_

Su plática con su subconsciente se vio interrumpida cuando sintió como la lluvia se detenía, pero levantó la mirada y siguió viendo las pesadas gotas cayendo. Giró hacia su lado derecho al sentir que le tocaban y sus párpados se abrieron cuando vio una mano extendiéndole una sombrilla. Por instinto, ella la tomó y se cubrió con ella, antes de levantar su vista y encontrándose con el rostro de quien se la había proporcionado. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar al ver como él seguía a otros ocho, se detenía debajo de la sombrilla del peli-blanco y todo el grupo, vistiendo de negro, se detenía detrás de las lápidas.

―¿S-Shū…, Shū-chan…?

Estudió como los miembros de Teikō formaban un arco, siguiendo un orden con el que también iban a hablar: empezando con Akashi, luego Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Nijimura y finalizando con Shirogane.

―Puede que nosotros no les conocimos ni ustedes a nosotros…

―…, pero el simple hecho de saber que tienen a una hija maravillosa, nos hace darnos cuenta de las increíbles personas que eran…

―…, ustedes se fueron muy pronto de este mundo, dejando a un sinfín de conocidos con los corazones rotos, incluyendo a sus hijas…

―…, nosotros conocemos a Katomi desde hace mucho tiempo y no era necesario venir para saber que estaba rota…

―…, pero saber que las personas más importantes de su vida se han ido, nos hace entristecernos también, porque nos duele verla de esa forma…

―…, es posible que ustedes dos se fueron con muchos pendientes y se sentían preocupados…

―…, pero Katomi no es una de sus preocupaciones, porque ella está en buenas manos…

―…, está en nuestras manos y siempre la ayudaremos…

―…, nunca la dejaremos sola y nosotros terminaremos su trabajo por ustedes; así que…

―…, **_rest in peace, Oleguer and Chassidy Garcia._** ―los nueve terminaron en unísono, antes de colocar cada rosa que llevaban consigo entre ambas lápidas, formando un ramo de nueve flores amarillas. Todos cerraron unos momentos sus ojos y guardaron un minuto de silencio, antes de finalizar y girarse hacia la peli-naranja.

Katomi había permanecido con la mandíbula y párpados completamente abiertos al escuchar las despedidas de sus amigos ante sus padres, pero cuando observó cómo se giraban hacia ella, cerró otra vez su quijada y comenzó a llorar, abrazando el mango de la sombrilla en el proceso. Levantó su mirada cuando sintió como todos colocaban una mano en sus hombros. De un solo movimiento, soltó la sombrilla y aceptó el abrazo grupal que los nueve le proporcionaron, quedándose unidos, bajo la lluvia y una rota americana en medio de todos, por unos cinco minutos. Cuando la oji-naranja se calmó, indicó regresar a casa, pero su equipo dijo acompañarla a casa, pues no querían que terminara más enferma de lo que iba a resultar haber estado bajo la lluvia por casi veinte minutos.

Durante el camino, la chica le devolvió la sombrilla a Nijimura y accedió a caminar debajo de la sombrilla de Shirogane, el hombre permitiéndole sostenerse de su brazo puesto que se veía algo débil y pálida (producto de todo el estrés, el hecho de no haber comido bien y el insomnio de todas las noches). La lluvia disminuyó en intensidad pero no cesó por completo aun cuando estaban frente a la casa de la extranjera.

Ella suspiró y buscó sus llaves, descubriendo que las tenía en el bolsillo. Soltó el brazo del hombre y se giró hacia él. Levantó su mirada hasta chocar con su rostro y saltó a los brazos del peli-blanco. ―Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí, Kōzō-sensei, gracias por darme la mejor oportunidad en mi vida y gracias por haber sido el mejor entrenador que he tenido.

―Gracias por hacer mis días más interesantes, cariño. ―el mayor le devolvió el abrazo como si se tratara de su mismísima hija quien se iba a ir.

Katomi se soltó del abrazo y siguió con Kuroko. ―Tetsu-chan, gracias por haber sido un increíble amigo y demostrarme la fuerza de quien sea.

―Gracias por tu amistad, Katomi-san.

Cuando se giró hacia la peli-rosada, esta última la tomó en un fuerte estruje y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. ―Siempre sé fuerte, Kat-Kat.

―Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Satsu-chan, gracias por haber hecho todo mi tiempo en Teikō posible ―se soltó de los brazos de Momoi y se encaminó hacia el peli-azul―. Gracias por hacer que mi experiencia sea inolvidable, Dai-chan, siempre te lo agradeceré.

―Preciosa ―el moreno reposó su mentón sobre su cabeza y suspiró triste―, gracias por darme buenas peleas que tampoco olvidaré…, jamás.

―Ryō-chan, gracias por saber sacarme siempre una sonrisa.

―Katomi-cchi ―el rubio levantó a la más baja del suelo por unos segundos antes de regresarla a la banqueta―, siempre te recordaré y estaré esperando porque vuelvas.

―Gracias, Atsu-chan, por ser la primera persona con quien siempre pude sentirme cómoda…, sin importar qué era lo que comía.

―Te agradezco lo mismo, Katom-chin, eres la mejor.

Como ella sabía que a Akashi no le gustaban mucho los abrazos, se detuvo frente a él y pensó en hablar antes de envolverlo con sus brazos, pero el varón fue más rápido y la atrapó entre sus extremidades. ―Siempre sonríe, Katomi, siempre sé la carismática chica que conocí en un Uno a Uno contra Aomine.

―Gracias por haber hecho que me sintiera en familia durante mi estadía en el club, Sei-chan ―justo cuando chocó miradas con su mejor amigo, se lanzó a sus brazos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla―. Shin-chan, muchas gracias por ser el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera tener; jamás me olvidaré de ti, creyente de Oha-Asa.

―Kati…, eres mi mejor amiga y me parte el corazón que te vayas, pero siempre te recordaré y espero que vuelvas a ser la sonriente chica que me tendió el balón de vuelta. Te amo. ―el oji-verde también le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarla y que la más baja se dirigiera hacia el azabache.

―Shū-chan, siempre serás una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Siempre atesoraré al capitán con quien solía golpearme en el gimnasio. Gracias por todo.

Nijimura bufó un poco ante sus palabras y le plantó un beso en la frente antes de agacharse un poco a su altura. ―Te adoro, niña, siempre recuerda eso. Nos veremos en América.

Ella sonrió por última vez y se giró hacia la entrada de su casa, pero repentinamente se giró hacia los miembros de Teikō que siempre fueron los más cercanos. ―Despídanse también del resto y díganles que siempre les recordaré. Gracias por haber sido mi familia y jamás olvidaré a ninguno. ―se giró finalmente a su puerta y se adentró a la casa, dejando a los nueve afuera.

En el instante en que Katomi desapareció por aquella puerta, desapareció de sus vidas, todas las promesas se rompieron y terminaron en el olvido, y la "Generación Milagrosa" cayó por la ida de su poste.

.

.

.

―Pero, ¿qué hay de Katomi-cchi?

El oji-bicolor ya se había dado la vuelta para salir del lugar, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la pregunta del oji-dorado, sonriendo por ya saber que alguien iba a mencionarla.

―¿Qué hay con ella, Kise? ―el oji-verde cuestionó curioso, reacomodándose los anteojos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño―. Ella ya ha estado lejos desde hace más de un año.

―Eh, Midorima…, tú sigues emocionándote cuando mencionamos a Kat, qué tierno ―el único moreno burló, regresando también su atención al centro y mirando curioso al rubio―. Pero tampoco entiendo, Kise, ¿qué sucede con ella?

―B-bueno…, Katomi-cchi fue la "Integrante Ilegítima" de la "Generación Milagrosa" y creí que también iba a participar en esto.

―¿Ah? Pero Katom-chin no ha regresado ni creo que regrese… ¿o qué opinas, Aka-chin?

Akashi sonrió aún más ampliamente y se giró hacia los otros cuatro prodigios. Pensó un momento en decirles que había visto a la chica hace unas semanas en el aeropuerto, pero como había presentido, la oji-naranja no pisó dentro de Teikō y era seguro que se iba a volver a reencontrar con ellos al inicio de preparatoria. ―Oh. Ryōta ha hecho una interesante pregunta que por poco se me olvida explicar, gracias. La verdad es que ella regresará a nuestras vidas en poco tiempo…, tal vez ya esté más cerca de lo que pensamos.

―¿¡Ah!? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Aka…?

―No me cuestiones, Shintarō, tan sólo escucha. Hace más de un año le hicimos una promesa de siempre ser los mismos, pero la muerte de sus padres le impidió ver que nuestra fuerza y evolución hizo que cambiáramos. Aun así, quiero realizar un "pacto" con ustedes. En el momento en que vuelvan a cruzar caminos con ella, ustedes les demostraran la misma actitud con la que se despidió; no le demostraremos la…, "dura" realidad de los prodigios, porque ella no es tan fuerte mentalmente o… ¿acaso les gustaría perder a la única chica que tuvo este equipo?

Los cuatro abrieron sus párpados en sorpresa pero no objetaron, sino que bajaron sus miradas y negaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el pelirrojo sonriera victorioso.

―¿Kuro-chin estará incluido?

―Por supuesto, sólo que tendré un trabajo diferente para Tetsuya. Como él no cambió y no tendrá problemas en volver a relacionarse con ella, le voy a pedir que guarde silencio sobre la verdad. De esta forma, generación, nos será posible conservar a nuestra Emperatriz de nuestro lado.

El más bajo de los cinco soltó un último bufido y emprendió caminata hacia la salida del edificio, nunca creyendo que ese 'pacto' sería el primer error que cometería en su vida por no haber tomado en cuenta a ese mismísimo peli-celeste, a un par de hermanos de la oji-naranja, al nuevo equipo que tendría, a su hermana y todas las nuevas personas que llegarían a su vida.

.

―Luego de que Tetsu-chan me contara todo lo que sucedió durante los meses que estuve en América, me dijo que Satsu-chan y él eran quienes intentaron volver a juntar a los prodigios, pero ellos tan sólo no… ¿A-Alex? ¿P-por qué me estás abrazando?

―Kat, lo lamento tanto…, s-si tan sólo yo no hubiera decidido regresar a América y llevarte conmigo, tú hubieras evitado to…

― ** _Sister!_** ―la peli-naranja se soltó del abrazo de la más baja y la tomó por los hombros―. La culpa no fue tuya, yo tampoco soportaba quedarme aquí en Japón. Fue mi culpa el haber confiado en ellos y esperar que mis palabras siguieran ayudándoles a pesar de que yo ya no las dijera. Al igual que los entrenadores, no me di cuenta de la velocidad con la que evolucionaban.

Alexandra sonrió nostálgica de lado al observar como su hermana menor parecía arrepentirse de todo, por lo que se acercó de nuevo hacia ella y la abrazó por el cuello. ―Ellos fueron los idiotas por no hacerle caso a la mejor amiga que pudieron tener ―la más alta rodó los ojos divertida, le devolvió el abrazo, murmuró un agradecimiento e hizo que la oji-esmeralda la soltara finalmente y bostezara algo cansada―. En fin, yo no sé tú, pero estoy cansada, ¿nos vamos a dormir?

―Vete adelantando, Alex, todavía debo bañarme y preparar el desayuno para mañana.

La rubia asintió y se levantó del sofá, haciendo que Trauern bostezara y también se levantara, puesto que la cama de la exjugadora de baloncesto era su lugar favorito para dormir. ―Bueno, nada más no te demores demasiado, ¿está bien? ―la peli-naranja asintió y Alex se inclinó para despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla―. Gracias por haber relatado tu anécdota conmigo, Kat, **_good night_**.

― ** _'Night, sister_**.

Katomi siguió con la mirada como su hermana desaparecía junto con su perro tras la puerta de su habitación. Se giró hacia ningún punto en definido de la sala, sólo permaneció así mientras se daba cuenta de los buenos momentos que había pasado en la secundaria…, pero ahora aquello era historia y había muerto en el instante en que ellos rompieron su promesa, porque a pesar de haber disculpado a su mejor amigo, sus mentiras eran algo que siempre iba a recordar; ahora era tiempo que olvidarse del pasado y prepararse para lo que ya venía: la última pelea con su equipo.

Ella se levantó también del sofá y pensó en dirigirse hacia el baño, cuando un timbre atrajo su mirada hacia la mesa de centro, observando su celular vibrando; al tomarlo en manos, leyó el mensaje de parte de su capitana y chasqueó la lengua, apagó el dispositivo y asintió para sí misma al prepararse para la disputa más difícil que jamás hubiese tenido.

Sus tiempos en Teikō habían muerto, pero en Tensai apenas estaban naciendo.

* * *

 **¡Y ahí se acaba el 'Artículo de Teikō'! ¡Maldita generación, la odio, la amo, odio que la necesito; no quiero, pero no puedo poner a nadie más encima! xD Bueno, bueno. Ya nos acercamos casi al final O.O ¡La final de la Copa de Invierno! ¡Akuma vs Tensai! Ah~~ pero, antes habrá un capítulo intermediario muy interesante. Esperen por él. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	43. Visitas

**Recomendación Musical: "A Warrior's Quest" – Storm Sound**

* * *

Su expresión era indiferente aun cuando ya se había adentrado en el lugar, sus ojos no expresaban nada a pesar de que estudiaba el lugar con éstos mismos y se daba cuenta que nada había cambiado…, al menos visualmente; comenzó a dirigirse hacia cierto edificio cuando un desconocido peli-gris apareció justo caminando hacia ella. Como no lo reconoció, jamás pensó que fuese el director del colegio.

―Disculpe, señorita, ¿usted quién es? ―el hombre preguntó cuándo ya había detenido su paso, levantando su mirada hacia la joven que fácilmente le rebasaba por treinta centímetros en altura.

Ella sonrió justo al entender que el mayor debía ser el director del lugar. Abrió la boca para revelar su falsa identidad que había creado en el camino: ser la supuesta sobrina del entrenador, quien había ido a visitarle aquel día, pero las palabras se le esfumaron cuando el más bajo gritó emocionado.

―¡Oh! ¡Usted es Katomi García, ¿cierto?! Llegué a ver las finales junto a mi hijo, su esposa y mi linda nieta, que por cierto es muy fanática de usted ―repentinamente sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo de uno de sus bolsillos, tendiéndoselo a la peli-naranja―. Autógrafo, ¿por favor? ―la menor vio extrañada al japonés, pero accedió a su petición y firmó junto con su nombre―. Muchas gracias y suerte en las finales de la Copa de Invierno. ―sin esperar algo más por la americana, el peli-gris se encaminó alegre hacia la salida del lugar, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de la chica en su colegio.

Katomi bufó divertida ante la reacción del hombre y siguió con su andar; primero pasó por un edificio que sabía perfectamente no era el indicado, por lo que se acercó al segundo y se quedó unos metros frente a la entrada, observando nostálgica la escena en el interior del gimnasio: decenas de varones realizando su régimen respectivo, algunos hidratándose, otros secando el poco de sudor que resbalaba por sus cuellos y una gran mayoría hablando emocionados sobre la final de la Copa de Invierno que se iba a celebrar en esa tarde. Dado a que estaba bastante entretenida con el escenario, no se percató de un hombre acercándosele de lado.

―¿Ah? ¿K-Katomi? ¿Realmente eres tú, Katomi?

La extranjera abrió los párpados y se giró hacia el dueño de la voz, encontrándose con un hombre más bajo que ella y de una cabellera lacia de color castaño-oscuro. ―N-Naoto-sensei.

.

.

.

―Mírate a ti misma, querida, ¿cuánto mides? ¿Dos metros?

―No exagere, Naoto-sensei, sólo mido uno con noventa y cuatro.

―¿'Solamente'?

Ambos rieron divertidos por unos segundos antes de bajar su mirada hacia los jóvenes entrenando en la duela debajo. Sus miradas estudiaron a cada uno de ellos, los dos recordando los días en que la chica también entrenaba de la misma forma.

―Por cierto, felicidades por haber ganado la Inter-Escolar.

―¡Ah! ¿V-vio la final?

―¿Verla? Querida, yo estuve presente en los cuartos de final, las semifinales y en las finales…, y debo decirte que jamás había estado presente en un juego más interesante. Supe de inmediato que habías mejorado considerablemente en América.

―¿Igual o más que los prodigios?

Fue entonces que Sanada cerró su quijada y desvió avergonzado la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a mover sus manos de manera frenética. ―T-te enteraste, ¿eh?

―En efecto, Naoto-sensei, aunque ellos fueron bastante inteligentes para ocultármelo por meses. Créame, jamás imaginé que mi viejo equipo había roto todas las promesas y se había fracturado. A pesar de verlos actuar con su verdadero ser durante algunos partidos, junto a otros…, y-yo me hice la idea de que seguían siendo los mismos; ridículo, ¿no?

―¿Qué? ¿'R-ridículo'? Para nada, Katomi. Tú te fuiste con la imagen de esos chicos que te invitaron a jugar baloncesto y era creíble que regresarías con esa mismísima imagen. Cierto fue que Akashi-kun me incluyó en su "plan", teniendo la posibilidad que yo te encontrara primero, dado a que no quería que yo revelara algo de su evolución. En un principio me negué porque tú debías conocer la verdad, pero tuve que acceder al darme cuenta que los prodigios estaban perdidos e iba a ser imposible volver a recuperarlos sin tu ayuda ni la de Shiro… ¿s-sabes lo que le sucedió al entrenador Shirogane?

―¿Sobre su hospitalización? Hai. Tetsu-chan mencionó su caída unas semanas después que yo me fui, ¿no? ―el hombre asintió.

―Hai. Ambos pudimos darnos cuenta como Aomine-kun se desplomaba con mayor rapidez después de las vacaciones de invierno y de tu regreso a América…, pero cuando el entrenador fue hospitalizado y sin tener a nadie más que le pudiera abrir los ojos, él se perdió. Poco tiempo después, el resto le siguió, comenzando con Murasakibara-kun al dejar de jugar con todo su potencial por la pereza y por decir que lastimaría incluso a los suyos si llegara a hacerlo. Ah. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que te rompió la nariz, el labio y las encías?

―¿Cómo se enteró?

―¿Recuerdas? ―la menor asintió, todavía confundida porque el más bajo se enterara de aquel accidente―. Bueno, como tú siempre estabas ahí para decirle lo mucho que ayudaba al equipo con su monstruoso potencial, siguió jugando, pero cuando ya no estabas, él comenzó a rememorar ese día constantemente, hasta el punto en que incluso él se creyó que iba a lastimar a alguien y juntó eso con su flojera para faltar muchos días, sino eran todos, al entrenamiento. Kise-kun siguió entrenando con normalidad, pero la pesadez del ambiente le afectó hasta el punto en que también se ausentó, pero la atmósfera lo atrapó y también cayó en el ideal de los otros dos. Midorima-kun siempre se quejaba por la actitud de los otros cuatro y se alejaba de sus pensares, lo que le hizo perder la confianza en sus compañeros y eso le llevó a jugar solo…

Katomi bufó divertida e interrumpió al hombre. ―Fue exactamente lo mismo que mencionó Tetsu-chan: "Midorima no cambió, pero se volvió egoísta." ¿Cierto?

―Así es ―suspiró―. Akashi-kun fue quien más nos sorprendió a todos. El resto me contó que fue durante un Uno a Uno contra Murasakibara-kun, quien le iba ganando por cuatro puntos, pero en el quinto, Akashi-kun pasó a ser una persona completamente distinta. Su mirada te penetraba con frialdad, estudiándote y hacer que te doblegaras sin titubear. Akashi-kun dejó de ser un humano y pasó a ser alguien…, un…

―¿Un ser superior? ―el castaño abrió ligeramente los párpados, pero los volvió a cerrar y asintió de manera triste―. Tetsu-chan no había mencionado esa parte, pero había dicho que él no estaba presente en el día de su "transformación", sólo que fue víctima de todos sus planes sínicos: apostar por quien obtenía la mayor cantidad de puntos, el mismo número de dígitos en la final de las Nacionales del año pasado, su trato con el resto de los prodigios y el "pacto" que hizo respecto a mí ―ella movió su mirada por los cuerpos de los jugadores corriendo en la duela debajo de ellos, suspirando cansada―. "Si ganas en los partidos…, no voy a decir nada sobre tus faltas al entrenamiento." ―el más bajo soltó un jadeo sorprendido, apretando fuertemente sus puños y rechinando los dientes molesto―. ¿Le suena familiar, Naoto-sensei? ¿Es verdad que usted le dijo eso a Daiki?

―Perdón ―Sanada cerró sus párpados con fuerza y chasqueó la lengua, no soportando ver directamente a la chica―, lo siento, Katomi, lo siento. Fui un idiota, soy un idiota y siempre seré un idiota por haberme atrevido a decirle eso. El entrenador Shirogane había dicho que tú y él quedaron de acuerdo en que no podíamos tratarlos de manera especial; ya habíamos hecho un error con dejarles evolucionar con mucha rapidez, no íbamos a destruirlos…, p-pero luego el entrenador enfermó, terminé como entrenador en jefe y el director me obligó a tratarlos de manera especial. Ellos eran tan sólo niños y por mi inexperiencia…, y-yo los destruí. Perdóname, Katomi…, fui un completo inútil y esos niños fueron los más afectados…, perdón…

―Naoto-sensei, usted no tu…

―Tú eras su poste ―él giró nuevamente su mirada hacia ella, mostrándole una expresión desesperada, como si estuviese reteniendo algo muy dentro de sí―; tú no sólo sostenías a la "Generación Milagrosa", sino también a Kuroko-kun, al entrenador, a mí…, a Teikō. Con la presencia de una fuerte y segura chica, todos siempre lográbamos mantenernos en pie y seguir adelante, todos éramos afectados por tu actitud carismática, todos nos vimos envueltos en esa atmósfera amigable que tú creaste…, los prodigios no fueron quienes cayeron cuando dejaste de sostenerlos, sino todo Teikō.

La peli-naranja se quedó callada aun cuando el mayor guardó silencio, dándole tiempo para que se tranquilizara a sí mismo. Observó cómo soltaba fuertes suspiros y relajaba sus puños, hasta llegar al punto en que su respiración se normalizó, abrió sus párpados y soltó sus palmas. ―Naoto-sensei, usted no tuvo toda la culpa: Kōzō-sensei, los demás integrantes, entrevistadores, fotógrafos, Teikō…, e inclusive yo, antes de irme, tuve también la culpa. Todos observamos sus talentos florecer y preferimos quedarnos callados, seguimos las rutinas con normalidad y actuamos cuando el problema ya había surgido; si tan sólo hubiésemos actuado antes y de manera diferente…, tal vez la historia hubiera llegado a ser diferente ―había pensado en guardar silencio por unos momentos, pero frunció el ceño al recordar algo―. ¿El director le obligó a tratarlos de manera especial? ¡Qué sínico!

―Nada de golpear a nadie.

La americana rio en volumen bajo y negó involuntariamente con la cabeza. ―Esos tiempos quedaron atrás, Naoto-sensei ―ambos se habían alejado de los barrotes y emprendieron caminata hacia las escaleras, dispuestos a descender―, pasaron muchas cosas en América que yo también tuve que cambiar. Dejé las peleas atrás y ahora sólo recibo castigos, conservo mi delicado temperamento pero ahora logro controlarlo un poco más, deseché por completo mi actitud de liderazgo y ahora sólo me enfoco en proteger a los míos…, alguien debía de cambiar para bien, ¿no cree? ―los dos rieron cuando ya habían llegado a la cancha.

―¿Estás por dirigirte al gimnasio donde será la final?

―No…, t-tengo que hacer una visita antes. ¿Piensa ir?

―Claro. Fui a los octavos, semifinales y hoy estaré en las finales.

―¿Q-qué pasó con los cuartos?

Sanada sonrió de lado y levantó su mirada hacia la extranjera. ―Sabía que no ibas a estar presente por el aniversario de tus padres…, de hecho, fui a saludarles un poco antes del partido entre Yōsen y Seirin.

Katomi asintió a sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa en labios, decidiendo que por nada en el mundo le iba a decir que sí se había presentado en el partido…, en la segunda mitad.

―¿Algún conocido?

―¿Ah? ―el hombre giró su mirada hacia donde la chica tenía la suya, deteniéndola frente a los integrantes de la primera cadena―. Oh. No…, sólo tenemos a chicos que en ese entonces estaban en la se…

―¿Katomi-san? ―una voz masculina interrumpió al hombre e hizo que el par girara hacia el dueño, encontrándose con un castaño-claro, un poco más bajo que Sanada, caminando hacia ellos―. ¿D-de verdad…, eres tú? ―la chica tardó unos segundos en responder, pero asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que recordaba al chico―. Imposible… ¡regresaste! ¡Chicos, Katomi-san volvió!

Mientras muchos integrantes intercambiaban miradas confusas, se encogían de hombros e ignoraban el grito de su capitán, otros tres varones miraron sorprendidos a la peli-naranja mientras se acercaban con una sonrisa en rostro.

La peli-naranja rio en volumen bajo y miró victoriosa al cuarteto. ―Con que lograron llegar a la primera cadena, ¿eh, enanos? Veamos qué tan preparados están para ir contra la "integrante ilegítima".

Sanada permaneció con la boca abierta y una mano en el aire al intentar detener a la chica, pero cerró de nuevo su mandíbula cuando la oji-naranja colgó la correa de su mochila en el brazo que dejó en el aire y corrió hacia el cuarteto, tomando un balón en posesión y retándolos en un Cuatro a Uno. Él estaba por preguntarle sobre su ida al edificio en donde iban a ser las finales…, pero quince minutos de juego no iban a matar a nadie.

.

.

.

Siguió con la mirada como la mujer y el hombre se adentraban en un auto, cerraban las puertas y desaparecían por la avenida…, con dirección segura al gimnasio que estaba a unas siete cuadras de lejanía. Soltó un corto bufido y volvió a abrir el libro que tenía entre manos, su mirada cayendo sobre los renglones impresos en las páginas amarillentas, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

―Adelante. ―nuevamente cerró el libro, dejándolo en la mesa a un lado de su camilla y centrando su atención sobre la enfermera que acababa de entrar a su dormitorio.

―Disculpe, su hija ha venido a visitarle.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras le asentía a la mujer. Se reincorporó correctamente sobre su camilla y se aclaró la garganta, manteniendo su vista en la puerta de entrada. Sonrió aún más cuando la enfermera desapareció y una joven chica se detenía. Los dos compartían ningún parecido físico.

―¿Hija?

―Oi…, era eso o nieta.

Los dos rieron, antes de que la recién llegada colocara la bebida en la misma mesita en la que dejó su libro, bajara su mochila hacia el suelo y se lanzara a los brazos del hombre. El mayor le devolvió alegre el estruje y le plantó un beso sobre su cabellera, antes de recargar su pómulo sobre su cráneo y hacer el agarre más fuerte.

―Regresaste, querida.

―No creyó que iba a librarse de mí tan fácilmente, ¿o sí…, Kōzō-sensei?

Shirogane bufó divertido y ambos se soltaron del abrazo. El peli-blanco se recorrió un poco hacia su derecha y dejó un espacio para que la fémina se sentara sobre la camilla, acción que ella entendió de inmediato y se sentó. Él observó sonriente como su brazo se estiraba hacia la bebida, teniéndosela cuando ya la tenía en manos.

―Un regalo…, es café expreso, su favorito.

―Querida, ¿te he dicho cuánto te adoro? ―el mayor sostuvo el envase en manos, lo olfateó por unos segundos y sorbió un poco―. Gracias, Katomi ―bajó el envase hacia su piernas y regresó su mirada hacia la más alta―. Felicidades por la Inter-Escolar y tu avance a la Copa de Invierno.

―¿V-vio las finales de la Inter-Escolar?

El peli-blanco rio divertido a su reacción y señaló hacia el muro detrás de la chica, haciéndole colocar su mirada sobre dos televisores del mismo modelo y tamaño. ―Cuando quedas internado, tienes bastantes limitaciones. Un día, cuando solamente tenía una pantalla, estaba buscando algo interesante que ver y me topé con las finales de la Inter-Escolar femenil. Algo normal ante mi mirada: dos equipos, Tensai y Shutsu, el equipo proveniente de Tokio jugaba sin igual, siguiendo los movimientos de su peli-naranja americana, que portaba el número siete y quien medía casi dos metros. Te juro haber gritado a todo pulmón y me quedé viendo todo lo que restaba del partido. Mi corazón saltó cuando sucedió lo del tablero, pero me calmé cuando te vi ganando la copa. Inmediatamente después comencé a investigar sobre la Copa de Invierno y averigüé todas las fechas de tus partidos. Fue entonces que ordené una segunda televisión, puesto que los juegos colisionaban con los varoniles. Mientras veía los octavos de final femeniles, veía la tercera ronda varonil. No tenía pensado en prender alguna en los cuartos, pero quería conocer los resultados y observé que también te presentaste. También estuvieron las semifinales y hoy prometo ver las finales de Tensai contra Akuma.

―Kōzō-sensei, no debe mentir…, se lo dije también a Naoto-sensei…

―Ah. ¿Visitaste Teikō?

―Hai…, y también jugué con los pocos que me reconocieron. Kōzō-sensei…, yo sé a la perfección que espera por la final entre Seirin y Rakuzan…, no debe prometer ver un aburrido juego fe…

―¿Por qué crees que tengo las dos pantallas?

Una gotita de sudor se resbaló de la frente de la chica, ella asintiendo avergonzada y él volviendo a sorber del café que le llevó la menor. Pasaron unos segundos y los dos soltaron unas risillas burlonas.

―¿Lista para el juego? ―cuando la menor asintió sin verle la cara, él soltó un suspiro pesado, dejó su envase en la mesa y recargó una mano en el hombro de la chica, haciéndola girar hacia él y encontrarlo con una expresión asustada, preocupada y nerviosa―. Katomi…, yo sé a la perfección lo que Akuma está haciendo, lo vi con la rodilla de Hoshi Seiki, la muñeca de Jokyo Setsu y la pierna de Jiko Hiyori…, todas las chicas eran Emperatrices y todas terminaron lastimadas por Akuma. Querida…, ellas van a ir detrás de ti.

Katomi apretó fuertemente sus puños y se mordió el labio inferior. ―Durante un juego en conjunto con Akuma, Hikaeme Yuuka, vieja Emperatriz de Togimasu, terminó con un brazo fracturado.

―¿Q-qué posición era ella?

―Base… ¿por qué?

Fue en eso que Shirogane se acercó por completo a la chica y la envolvió en sus brazos, una expresión de terror en su rostro. ―Hikaeme es Base, Hoshi es Alero, Jokyo es Pívot, Jiko es Escolta…, y tú eres Ala-Pívot. Katomi…, por favor…, no vayas al partido.

Los párpados de la más alta se abrieron en sorpresa, sus labios comenzaron a temblar y ella negó sorprendida con la cabeza. ―K-Kōzō-sensei…, no puedo faltar a las finales ―el hombre estaba por objetar, pero ella lo silenció con la mirada―; no es por el hecho de que yo quiera jugar, sino que tengo a un entrenador, un mánager, compañeras y público que esperan por mí. Usted no es el único asustado, m-mi capitana y entrenador me habían dicho que lo mejor era que no me presentara, pero el trabajo de la Emperatriz es proteger a los suyos y llevarlos a la victoria. Cumplí con mi papel durante la Inter-Escolar y voy a cumplirlo durante la Copa de Invierno ―observó como el peli-blanco bajaba triste la mirada y apretaba sus puños con gran fuerza―. Kōzō-sensei ―colocó una mano sobre su hombro e hizo que moviera su atención hacia sus orbes―, yo no estoy sola, cuento con nueve compañeras, un mánager, un entrenador, un mejor amigo, una hermana, unos hermanos, un sexto hombre, unos amigos y a…, a alguien especial.

Los párpados del japonés se abrieron de par en par y dejó que un corto grito se escapara de su garganta. ―¿N-Nijimura regresó a Japón?

―¿C-cómo supo que era Shū-chan? ―ella rio un poco junto al hombre y luego le sonrió decidida―. Kōzō-sensei…, entrenador…, padre, le juro que seré cuidadosa y no dejaré que Akuma cause más bajas en los equipos. ―abrazó nuevamente al hombre y ocultó su rostro en su cuello.

―Ya te perdí una vez…, no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

―Pero, ¿qué dice? Usted jamás me perdió y jamás lo hará ―antes de levantarse de la camilla, le plantó un beso en la mejilla al hombre, lo soltó del agarre y le sonrió de forma tierna―. El partido comienza dentro de una hora, pero debo de felicitar a Shūtoku y Fukushū por los terceros lugares ―se colgó la correa de su mochila y se giró hacia la salida―. Fue maravilloso volver a verlo, Kōzō-sensei, y le juro que no me sucederá nada.

―Estaré viendo el juego.

La oji-naranja sonrió ante sus palabras y se encaminó hacia la puerta. ―Gracias y hasta la próxima.

Shirogane permaneció con la mirada fija por donde su niña desapareció, recordando la vez en que ella parecía inconsciente cuando ocurrió la muerte de sus padres. Asustado, prendió ambos televisores y observó el inicio de ambos juegos, esperando nervioso por el inicio de ambas finales.

―Por favor, Oleguer y Chassidy, cuiden mucho a su hija.

.

.

.

Soltó un último jadeo cuando detuvo su carrera y el edificio yacía metros enfrente de ella. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a gran velocidad a medida que veía a la multitud adentrándose en el gimnasio. Centenares de jugadores dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, algunos equipos de los que ella conocía, y sólo Murasakibara y Aomine se veían a la distancia. Apretó el ramo que tenía en manos con fuerza y comenzó a encaminarse. Sacó su celular y rechinó los dientes al leer el mensaje que le llegó la noche anterior, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió con su andar.

«En las semifinales entre Akuma y Jitaku, la Emperatriz de Jitaku, Jiko Hiyori, sufrió una fractura completa en su pierna.»

―¿Oh? ¿Rosas para tu novia?

Chasqueó molesta la lengua ante tal voz burlona, pero frunció el ceño cuando chocó con unos orbes marrones-oscuro. ―Arale. ―siseó molesta.

Hosoku bufó divertida por su reacción y comenzó a caminar a un lado de la más alta. ―¿No deberías estar ya con tu equipo, anaranjada?

―Lo mismo te podría decir a ti.

―Cierto, cierto. Bueno, yo iba a llegar justo para el calentamiento…, tu turno.

―Voy a saltarme el calentamiento para felicitar a Shūtoku y Fukushū.

Ambas habían entrado en el edificio, pero se detuvieron pues iban a ir en direcciones opuestas. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos más y se separaron, la capitana con dirección a la cancha de la disputa femenina y la americana hacia la masculina. Pasó a varios equipos que se habían reunido para ver las finales, algunos conocidos, cuando una voz le detuvo―: ¡Katomi-san!

Katomi sonrió alegre y se giró hacia el chico, observando a todo el equipo acercándosele. ―Tetsu-chan ―levantó su mirada hacia el resto de integrantes―, Seirin, mucha suerte en su partido. Yo sé que ustedes obtendrán la victoria.

―Mucha suerte a ti también, Katomi ―Aida exclamó, diciendo eso por todos sus jugadores―, gana la copa femenil.

Dicho eso, el equipo varonil se adentró para el comienzo del calentamiento y la oji-naranja siguió con su camino, dirigiéndose a los vestidores de los veteranos anaranjados, encontrándolos a penas caminando a la puerta.

―¡Shūtoku! ―cuando tuvo la mirada de los once varones sobre ella, sacó un "dispositivo" de su mochila y se encaminó hacia ellos―. ¡Felicidades por el tercer lugar! ―soltó miles de serpentinas y demás papelillos de colores sobre las cabezas de los japoneses, algunos llegándose a enredar con sus cabelleras.

Shūtoku permaneció con una expresión seria y confusa; los miembros intercambiaron miradas y se encontraron con que nadie tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo la chica.

―Ah... ¿Kat-chan? ―Takao se acercó unos pasos a la chica, una expresión confusa en rostro―. E-el partido todavía no termina.

Katomi borró su sonrisa y bajó su mirada; cuando la levantó de nuevo y se preparó para explicarle, se encontró con Miyagi golpeando la nuca del oji-pizarra. ―No seas idiota, Takao, tú también sabes a la perfección que Kaijō no tiene oportunidad sin la ayuda de Kise.

Mientras la americana asentía, los varones agradecieron el temprano festejo y se adentraron en el cuarto. Como sabían que la chica quería hablar a solas con el peli-verde, dejaron que este último entrara al final.

―Yo, Shin-chan ―el menor soltó un corto jadeo cuando su mejor amiga le lanzó una lata; al verla, formó una sonrisa en labios y le agradeció por la sopa de frijoles rojo en lata―. ¿Por quién vas a esperar la victoria? ¿Seirin o Rakuzan?

El zurdo copió la acción de la más baja y también se recargó en el muro. ―Sinceramente espero que Seirin gane, pero lo veo prácticamente imposible ―giró su mirada hacia la lata y frunció un poco el ceño―. ¿No deberías ver como se encuentra Kise? Parece que no poder jugar lo está destru…

―Ryōta es lo suficientemente insensible para salir de eso.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, dejando que las manecillas del reloj llenaran el pasillo de sonido. Él estaba bastante inquieto con el partido en el que estaba y ella estaba nerviosa por la final que iniciaba dentro de poco.

―Hoy fui a Teikō ―el oji-verde abrió sus párpados y giró hacia ella―, me reencontré con Naoto-sensei y cuatro chicos que antes iban en la segunda cadena. Luego fui al hospital a visitar a Kōzō-sensei y… ¿sabes que me pidió? Me pidió que no me presentara en el juego…

―Y es exactamente lo mismo que te iba a pedir ―ahora fueron los párpados de la Ala-Pívot los que se abrieron―. Kati, esas jugadoras están completamente locas. Vi la repetición de las semifinales entre Akuma y Jitaku…, y fue tan sólo horrendo: su capitana cayó sobre la pierna de la número ocho y quebró el hueso. Puede que haya sido visto como un accidente, pero no puedo dejar que tú salgas lastimada. Por favor…, Kati…

―Shin-chan…, ellas terminaron heridas porque creyeron que la actitud de Akuma era tan sólo un rumor; yo tengo entendido el peligro que corro y seré cuidadosa. No dejaré que Arale lastime a nadie de Tensai ―al ver como el japonés estaba por objetar, ella se alejó del muro y se aclaró la garganta―. T-todavía tengo que entregar éstas ―señaló las flores con su mirada―. Nos vemos después, Shin-chan.

―¡Estaré viendo el partido! ―gritó cuando la extranjera ya se dirigía a la salida del pasillo, haciéndola detener su paso y mirar sobre su hombro―. Veré tu primer cuarto, el segundo será con Seirin, volveré en el tercero y terminaré con la final varonil.

Katomi rio divertida ante sus palabras y se giró de nuevo hacia el frente. ―Fue exactamente lo que dijo Alex. Muy bien, Shin-chan, espero y me veas ganar la copa ―salió del pasillo y pensó en dirigirse hacia la cancha femenil, cuando observó a cierto azabache esperándola―. ¿También piensas decirme que no juegue?

―Oi, Kati, ¿por qué el enojo? Yo sólo vengo a ver la final femenil.

―Seguro, Shū… ¿l-la femenil? ¿Q-qué pasó con la varonil?

Nijimura rio ante su pregunta y se acercó a ella. ―Ya te había dicho, Kati: "es más divertido ver como las chicas se pelean a golpes que los hombres a insultos." ―dejó de reír divertido y miró serio a la más baja―. Aunque no negaré no estar tranquilo…, sólo quiero que me prometas que serás cuidadosa, no dejes que ellas te dañen.

―L-lo prometo.

El oji-gris sonrió satisfecho y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla antes de señalar con la mirada una lona que cargaba consigo. ―Será mejor que me vaya y consiga lugar en las gradas bajas, quiero que veas lo que hice muy cerca de ti. ―sin esperar alguna reacción por parte de la peli-naranja, subió las escaleras para dirigirse hacia las gradas femeniles.

La extranjera sonrió ante la emoción del japonés y se adentró en el lado femenil, dirigiéndose respectivamente a los vestidores de Fukushū. Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta, golpeteó un par de veces y esperó porque alguien le abriera, siendo esta persona la entrenadora Retsu.

―¡Katomi! ―las diez jugadoras nombraron en unísono después que la americana saludara a la mujer y se adentrara en la habitación.

―Fukushū, felicidades por el tercer lugar.

Mientras todas las jugadoras le agradecían, la extranjera giró hacia la banca en donde Shikumi y Hōfuku eran las únicas sentadas, por lo que se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó en el espacio que ambas le hicieron.

―Lista para joderles la vida a las perras de Akuma, ¿Katomi?

―Yashiro, ¿qué te he dicho de tu vulgaridad? ―la oji-parda espetó, ganándose el rodar de ojos de la menor y hacer que se cruzara de brazos.

―"Te hace ver menos femenina y hace que tu cerebro se reduzca por la incapacidad de aprender nuevo vocabulario."

Katomi rio divertida por la discusión entre las más bajas, siendo imposible no recordar su propia relación junto con Yūgana. ―Yashi-chan, ten…, son para ti. ―le tendió el ramo con el que había cargado ya varios minutos.

Hōfuku abrió sus párpados y se giró hacia la otra dirección, evitando que el par viese sus mejillas ruborizadas. ―Maldita perra cursi. ―aunque tomó agradecida el ramo.

Shikumi rio burlona y golpeó el hombro de la otra Ala-Pívot de forma amistosa. ―Dura por fuera…

―…, pero amorosa por dentro.

Ambas rieron aun después que la más baja les golpeara con su chaqueta, pero comenzaron a disminuir la intensidad hasta cesarlas. Cuando guardaron silencio, la rubia también logró controlar su sonrojo y se giró hacia el par, dejando su regalo de lado.

―¿Nerviosa? ―la castaña-rubia cuestionó, haciendo que la más alta sólo se encogiera de hombros―. Sí, nosotras también lo estamos…, nerviosas y preocupadas por ti, Emperatriz. Realmente esperamos que nada pase y todas salgan ilesas.

―Muchas gracias, Toki-chan ―se volvió a levantar y justo en eso llamaron por el continuar del partido entre las veteranas violeta y las que vestían de aguamarina―. Bueno, prometí reencontrarme con mi equipo al terminar el calentamiento, así que terminen con fuerza, Fukushū ―ella se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, pero vio sobre su hombro a la Base titular―. Yashi-chan…, no me hagas haber malgastado por un ramo. ―cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella, se quedó a un lado y esperó por oír una última voz.

―¿Te regaló un ramo?

Katomi rio junto con el grito que soltó Hōfuku y se encaminó a los vestidores en donde residía su equipo. Pasó enfrente de la cancha en donde la disputa entre Shūtoku y Kaijō estaba ocurriendo, y a pesar de no lograr alcanzar a ver al as de los veteranos azules, podía jurar verlo con una expresión rota.

―¡Kat!

Como no esperaba que alguien le gritase desde atrás, se exaltó y se giró con puño cerrado, pero bajó su brazo cuando se encontró con la cabellera y orbes de su hermana mayor. ―Alex. ―así, ambas extranjeras se abrazaron con cariño.

―¿Emocionada? ¿Nerviosa? ¿Cómo te sientes, hermanita?

La más alta sonrió por la alegría de la rubia y no pensaba en arrebatársela con decirle el peligro al que iba a estar expuesta cuando entrase en la cancha. ―Bastante emocionada y… ¡oh! Trajiste a Nigō ―mientras ella acariciaba la cabeza del can, este último ladró alegre por las caricias, haciendo que las hermanas lo silenciaran en unísono―. También espero por el resumen de las finales varoniles, ¿eh?

―No te preocupes por eso, Kat, yo traeré cada detalle.

Katomi estaba por responderle, pero observó a su equipo saliendo de sus vestidores. Ambas mujeres se despidieron y la menor se encaminó al grupo. A medida que recortaba la distancia, memorias comenzaron a invadirle: la primera vez que entró al instituto y conoció a Hashira Yoriko, el día de las inscripciones a los clubes, cuando conoció a los demás miembros, su primer juego con las titulares principales, su disputa con Yūgana, el día en que le entregaron su uniforme, sus castigos, sus partidos, los momentos más alegres…, su vida con el mejor equipo que alguien pudo haber pedido.

―¿Por qué la sonrisa, Katomi? ―su mejor amiga cuestionó burlona.

La peli-naranja bajó su mirada y sonrió aún más. ―Porque estoy con los mejores.

El resto del equipo sonrió agradecido por esas palabras, cuando el entrenador aplaudió, y atrajo las miradas de las jugadoras y del mánager. ―Eso fue muy dulce, mi niña…

―Hisame-sensei…

―¡Pero eso no borra el hecho de que te saltaste el calentamiento!

―Y-Yu-chan…, había dicho que no iba a llegar para él.

―¡No me importa! ¡Cincuenta sentadillas!

―Shuyō, espera.

―Gracias, entre…

―¡Cincuenta sentadillas, sesenta lagartijas y ochenta abdominales!

 _'―Aun así…, no cambiaría a este equipo por nada.'_

* * *

 **Muajajajaja :D Era momento para que Kōzō y Naoto-sensei regresaran. ¡El regreso del original padre sobreprotector! (Aunque, sinceramente, me gusta más Hisame-sensei). Ahora sí, ahora sí…, la próxima semana comenzaremos por fin con la Copa de Invierno. También, es hora de lo que tanto había extrañado: presentar nuevos personajes.**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** **Nombre + Apellido** **, no** **Apellido + Nombre** **:**

 **Instituto Jitaku:**

 **| Jiko Hiyori (Escolta) |**

 **Realmente ya lo había extrañado. Bien. La última pelea será la próxima semana. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	44. Copa de Invierno Parte I

**Recomendación Musical: "Defender" – Sybrid**

* * *

―Katomi, antes de que nos adentremos en esta última pelea, hay algo muy importante que debo preguntarte.

―¿Q-qué sucede, Hisame-sensei?

―Katomi… ¿trajiste los limones con miel?

En el momento en que atravesaron el túnel, se vieron recibidos por centenares de ovaciones de parte del poco público que decidió no ver la disputa varonil. La familia de todos los integrantes de Tensai aplaudía enorgullecidos: padres, madres, tíos, tías, hermanos, hermanas, abuelos y abuelas. Con respecto a la Emperatriz, su hermana yacía en la parte superior con una enorme sonrisa en rostro, su entrenador de Teikō estaba sentado junto a los otros cuatro varones de la primera cadena con los que llegó a jugar en esa misma tarde, su mejor amigo esperaba emocionado por el inicio de la disputa con la chaqueta verde-jade que le distinguía del resto, su entrenador en jefe de la secundaria sonría de forma amplia al centrar su mirada en la pantalla de su televisor y Nijimura se encontraba sentado a un lado de Tensai con su pancarta colgando a un costado del lema del instituto.

«Tensai, lidera»

«Enséñales el poder de la Emperatriz ilegítima de Teikō, Katomi»

No pasó mucho cuando sus contrincantes se adentraron y recibieron sus ovaciones para dirigirse a sus bancas. Katomi siguió con la mirada al grupo hasta centrarse por completo en la entrenadora. Detuvo su andar cuando llegaron a sus respectivas bancas, y colocó su mochila y sudadera sobre ella.

―Voy a saludar.

Los párpados de Shijima y Shuyō se abrieron por completo ante esas palabras e intentaron detenerla, pero la más alta logró escaparse de su agarre para encaminarse hacia la mujer castaña-clara. Ninguna fémina se percató de su presencia aun cuando se detuvo justo detrás de la entrenadora.

―Buenas tardes, Kesshō Izanami-sensei.

Las diez titulares se exaltaron un poco por la repentina voz de la americana, pero la mujer oji-ámbar cerró su boca (dado a que estaba por indicar las alineaciones), y se giró seria a la chica. Levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de la oji-naranja que le ganaba por catorce centímetros y…, le sonrió de lado.

―Buenas tardes, Katomi García-san, ¿preparada para el juego de esta tarde? Espero y no sólo logremos descubrir quiénes son las mejores, sino que también aprendamos mucho mutuamente ―una completa expresión de duda cubrió el rostro de la menor ante la imagen de la dulce, respetuosa y amigable mujer enfrente de ella. ¿Dónde estaba la loca exnovia que le habían mencionado?―. Es broma, mocosa ―su semblante se relajó cuando escuchó el cambio de tono en la voz de la más baja y las risillas burlonas del resto de integrantes―. Espero y estés preparada para ser aplastada por completo por las bestias de Akuma, niña, ni las enseñanzas de Shijima ni el apoyo de tus compañeras te ayudarán a salvarte de nosotras.

―Estamos por ver eso, Kesshō ―un brazo rodeó los hombros de la extranjera y el rostro del oji-avellana apareció a un lado del de su chica―, si tuviste mucho tiempo para dejar fuera a las ases de muchos equipos, me imagino que tuviste para divertirnos por un rato, ¿no?

Siguiendo las acciones de su as y de su entrenador, las otras nueve titulares se acercaron a las chicas de Akuma (dejando al mánager cuidando las cosas). Hosoku se abrió paso entre sus jugadoras hasta terminar enfrente de cierto trío de veteranas verde-jade.

―Ah. Oshin, Nagisa, Shika… ¿cómo han estado las traidoras? ¿Se la pasan bien junto con las de Tensai? ¿Qué se siente portar el uniforme verde-jade de las mejores Reinas?

―Mucho mejor que portar el gris de Akuma, Arale. ―Okureru respondió, ganándose la sonrisa de las otras dos.

―Me alegro, me alegro…, aunque espero y sientan el dolor de ser vencidas por este uniforme.

―Estaremos por ver eso, Hosoku. ―Shuyō se abrió paso entre las más bajas y miró de manera intimidante a la Base que medía tres centímetro menos que ella.

Con todas las amenazas que ambos equipos se soltaron, las mejores Reinas regresaron a su lado para prepararse por la disputa que estaba por presentarse. Katomi fue la última en regresar, puesto que tenía una vena palpitándole en la frente cuando Kesshō le habló y quería borrarla con esa misma mujer. El agarre de Shijima le hizo emprender caminata, pero mantuvo su mirada sobre el grupo y observó como la última rival se adentraba en la cancha.

Al escuchar el corto grito de su as, todo Tensai se giró de nuevo hacia las provenientes de Yamanashi, soltando también gritos como el de la peli-naranja.

―¿Q-quién es ella? ―Okubyōna cuestionó asustada por los dos metros que cargaba consigo la recién llegada.

―N-número catorce…, no estaba presente en las semifinales, ni en los cuartos, octavos…, en ningún partido anterior. ―Henkō recordó conmocionada con la masa muscular con la que cargaba.

―J-Junichi, ¿quién diablos es la número catorce? ―Shuyō preguntó intimidada por la mirada afilada de los ojos grandes y azul-zafiro que poseía.

Odayaka titubeó al centrar su mirada sobre la cabellera mediana y lacia, teñida en plata, que tenía sujeta en una coleta baja. ―Hasta ayer, ella no era titular, reserva, jugadora…, ayer no era ni siquiera parte de Akuma.

―¿¡Qué!? ―todos gritaron en unísono, sudando nerviosos por la poca información sobre la de piel dorada.

Parecía jugadora profesional de América con esa altura, fisicoculturista experimentada con la masa muscular que resaltaba por su jersey y asesina serial con la mirada tan fría que mandaba.

―Da más miedo que cuando Katomi llegó a Tensai.

―Hai, Yu… ¡oi!

Shijima alejó su mirada de la chica con gran dificultad y aplaudió para atraer la mirada de sus chicas. ―Bueno, bueno…, nos preocuparemos de ella cuando comience el partido. Iniciaremos con la "Formación Z", pero tendremos que usar una alineación sorpresa: Heishi y Katomi, ustedes liderarán en la cabeza; Yūgana y Okubyōna, ustedes serán la retaguardia; Shuyō, serás el centro, pero necesito que ayudes también en la cabeza… ¿puedo contar contigo?

La capitana frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la memoria de la Inter-Escolar cuando el hombre le pidió hacer lo mismo y ella se negó; asintió seria y apretó fuertemente sus puños. ―"Confiemos en cada una de nuestras compañeras y la victoria será asegurada." ―levantó sonriente su mirada y se levantó de las bancas―. No se preocupe, entrenador, les demostraremos la verdadera fuerza de las prodigio.

―Y así será, mis niñas ―justo en eso, llamaron para presentar a las jugadoras, haciendo que las otras cuatro titulares principales se levantaran―. ¡Tensai, lidera!

―¡Lidera!

Los gritos se hicieron de escuchar cuando ambos grupos se acercaron, aunque la mayoría era por las Reinas de verde-jade, equipo a quien iban a presentar primero―: ¡Comenzaremos por presentar a ambos equipos! ―una voz masculina habló por micrófono, cesando los gritos del público―. ¡Proveniente de Tokio y portando el uniforme verde-jade, la Preparatoria Tensai! ¡Entrenador, Shijima Hisame! ―el azabache se levantó de su asiento y se inclinó ante su público, sonriendo seguro―. ¡Mánager, Odayaka Junichi! ―como el castaño no se esperaba que lo mencionaran, se levantó de golpe y dejó que sus papeles se cayeran, recogiéndolos con un rostro totalmente ruborizado.

Las cinco titulares rieron divertidas por la reacción del oji-miel, intercambiando miradas burlonas.

―¡Ahora, las cinco jugadoras principales! ¡Número cuatro, segundo, capitana y Escolta, Shuyō Yuna! ―ingresó dentro de la cancha y sonrió victoriosa por los gritos con los que la recibían, en especial aquellos hechos por su familia.

―¡Número cinco, primero, Base, Yūgana Masae! ―la rubia se giró sorprendida hacia donde su familia se encontraba, su mirada centrándose sobre el cuerpo de su hermano, quien mostraba una sudadera de Tensai en manos y gritaba a todo pulmón.

―¡Número seis, segundo, Pívot, Heishi Chitose! ―ella buscó con la mirada la cámara con la que se iba a transmitir el juego de manera nacional, sonriendo victoriosa pues sabía sus abuelos le estaban viendo enorgullecidos.

―¡Número siete, primero, Ala-Pívot, Katomi García! ―no supo que le sorprendió más: que no olvidaran nombrarla como en la Inter-Escolar o todos los gritos que fueron iniciados por su equipo, Nijimura, su hermana, Teikō o su mejor amigo.

―¡Número ocho, segundo, Alero, Okubyōna Tamyko! ―se ruborizó ligeramente por escuchar de forma clara los gritos bastante agudos que inició su hermano mayor, iniciando con una ola de ovaciones.

El público gritó y aplaudió por la completa formación parada en un extremo, girándose hacia el otro equipo.

―¡Proveniente de Yamanashi y portando el uniforme gris, la Academia Akuma! ¡Entrenadora, Kesshō Izanami! ―la oji-ámbar centró su mirada asesina en el entrenador azabache, sonriéndole de manera sádica y amenazándole con sólo sus orbes.

―¡Número cuatro, segundo, capitana y Base, Hosoku Arale! ―mientras la mayoría del público gritaba emocionado, muchos equipos (la mayoría con los que ya se habían enfrentado), miraron furiosas a la capitana para luego mandarle una expresión de lástima a la as de Tensai.

―¡Número cinco, segundo, Ala-Pívot, Kagyaku Shoko! ―era una castaña-clara de estatura media y complexión delgada, cabello largo y ondulado, ojos ovalados y medianos de color marrón-oscuro, y una tez de tono marfil-cálido.

―¡Número nueve, segundo, Escolta, Tsudzuku Yaeko! ―rubia-oscura de estatura media y complexión normal, cabello mediano y lacio, ojos medianos de color marrón-claro, tez de tono arena.

―¡Número diez, segundo, Alero, Shashimasu Ikuko! ―oji-miel de baja estatura y complexión delgada, cabello corto y lacio de color rubio-medio, ojos pequeños y rasgados, piel de color beige-cálido.

―¡Número catorce, primero, Pívot, Hitogoroshi Kirara! ―todo Tensai gritó por segunda vez antes esas revelaciones, viendo prácticamente imposible que esa chica fuese recién ingresada; al escuchar la posición, giraron preocupados su mirada hacia su Pívot titular, pero se relajaron cuando observaron su expresión emocionada.

―¡Saluden!

―¡Muchas gracias!

Hosoku y Shuyō se acercaron para estrechar manos, pero se evitaron desearse suerte y sólo se giraron para dar inicio con el salto que iban a realizar sus dos chicas más altas. Heishi se acercó al árbitro y vio de reojo como su capitana le susurraba algo a Katomi, antes de que la castaña-clara se girara hacia ella y asintiera. La Pívot verde-jade levantó ligeramente la mirada hacia la de Akuma, suspirando decidida y centrándose en el tiempo.

Ella saltó primero, todos observaron los dos segundos que supuestamente debían marcar la posesión del balón, pero Hitogoroshi se lo mandó a su capitana y así Akuma emprendió carrera hacia el tablero enemigo. Tensai flaqueó por unos segundos pero siguió de cerca a las jugadoras vistiendo en gris, evitando usar la 'Formación Z' como su entrenador se lo había indicado.

Katomi detuvo de inmediato el paso de la Pívot enemiga cuando esta última recibió de nuevo el balón de parte de Hosoku. La número catorce estudió a la peli-naranja por unos momentos y luego levantó su mirada hacia el tablero enemigo; la más baja usó ese segundo y se impulsó para robarle el balón, pero la oji-zafiro lo pasó de una mano a la otra y atravesó a la americana. Esta última miró sobre su hombro y luego volteó hacia Shuyō, quien le respondió al asentir con la cabeza. Ambas aumentaron el paso, pero la as fue quien se adelantó y detuvo nuevamente la carrera de la peli-teñida.

―No es la mejor idea menospreciarla ―la capitana giró hacia la dueña de la voz y ladeó la cabeza ante las palabras de Hosoku―; se molesta cuando alguien no la toman enserio.

Lo siguiente que vio la Escolta fue como su estrella caía sobre su trasero en la duela y Hitogoroshi le rodeaba. La castaña soltó un corto jadeo y aumentó su velocidad, pero se relajó cuando observó como la extranjera se reincorporaba y, junto a Heishi, detenía a la más alta.

―¡Regresen! ―Hosoku gritó a todo pulmón y ordenó que su equipo corriera detrás de la formación de Tensai.

―¿Estás bien? ―Shuyō le preguntó un poco preocupada a la número siete, usando la alineación a su favor y trotando a un lado de la más alta.

―Hai. También logré lo que me pediste y…, yo creo que Chi-chan estará más que complacida con su nueva rival.

―¡Oh! Y lo estoy, Katomi. ―la morena sonrió animada al ver como la otra Pívot se preparaba para detener su drible.

El plan que impuso Shuyō fue dejar que Hitogoroshi se adelantara hacia el tablero (si era que ella le ganaba el salto a Heishi), atravesara a Katomi y luego esta última detuviera el tiro que iba a hacer; pero la capitana no contó con que la oji-zafiro realizara una 'Ruptura de Tobillo', ni que sus chicas más altas la detendrían. De esta forma, la oji-naranja descubrió la gran velocidad que le ayudaba a realizar saltos y cambios de velocidad, sus altos reflejos que le hacían cambiar de un momento a otros sus movimientos y el rango de vista que le mostraba todo lo que sucedía con las oponentes más cercanas.

¿Qué mejor enemiga que la mejor Pívot de escuela media superior: Heishi Chitose?

Ambas Pívots se detuvieron frente a la otra, fracturando la formación de Tensai y dejando a ambos equipos esperar por el resultado de su Uno a Uno. Hitogoroshi se lanzó hacia el balón e intentó robarlo, pero la encrespada fue más rápida y retrocedió unos pasos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue driblar entre sus piernas y desconcertar un poco a la más alta, antes de darle el pase a su Emperatriz.

Hosoku apareció frente a la peli-naranja y saltó para detener el tiro, pero ella se lo entregó a su Escolta; Shuyō tiró, pero los dedos de Tsudzuku rosaron el balón e hicieron que se desviara. Fue gracias a la rubia con la mayor potencia de salto, que el balón entró y Tensai obtuvo los dos primeros puntos. La capitana le agradeció a la menor y revolvió su cabellera, ganándose un gruñido de parte de la más baja.

―¿Kira-chan? ―la as oji-naranja se quedó un poco atrás y comenzó a correr a un lado de la recién ingresada de Akuma―. Me sorprendió mucho la facilidad con la que hiciste la "Ruptura de Tobillo". ¿Dónde la aprendiste? ¿Entrenabas con alguien antes de llegar a Akuma? ―la más alta sólo soltó un bufido sarcástico y se giró para ayudar con el contraataque―. N-no habla mucho, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó cuando tenía a Hosoku de frente, quien iba a marcarle.

―¿Creerías si te digo que nadie la ha escuchado decir una palabra? ―antes de que la más alta pudiera cuestionar, Hosoku se abalanzó contra ella mientras driblaba el balón―. ¿Te digo algo? ―sin alejar su atención del balón, la americana levantó ligeramente su mirada hacia la oji-marrón―. ¿Por qué no te vas a Akuma?

―¿Qué? ―frunció el ceño y evitó que la mayor diera un pase, puesto que quería escuchar todo su palabreo.

―Después de que nosotras ganemos la Copa de Invierno, me gustaría tenerte en nuestro equipo. Tan sólo piénsalo, Katomi: la Ala-Pívot más fuerte de preparatoria a un lado de las mejores Reinas. Akuma tiene tanto que otorgarte…, mucho que exprimirte. Tensai sólo te está reteniendo. ¿Qué te pueden enseñar ellos que te ayude? Es simple. Tú eres la única valiosa en tu equipo; sin ti, ninguna tendría valor alguno. ―la capitana cambió repentinamente de dirección y atravesó a la oji-naranja, dirigiendo a sus otras cuatro chicas hacia el tablero de Tensai.

―¿Qué dices? ―la Ala-Pívot le robó el balón desde atrás e hizo que cayera en las manos de Okubyōna―. Tamy-chan siempre te sorprenderá cuando menos te lo esperes ―la rubia dribló un poco y le entregó el pase a su Pívot antes que Shashimasu le bloquease―, Chi-chan posee una fuerza incomparable ―le entregó el balón a su capitana y las cinco se colocaron velozmente en su 'formación'―, Yu-chan ha puesto nuestra confianza en ella y puede atacar sin siquiera ver por donde va ―puesto que Hitogoroshi y Hosoku detuvieron el paso de la castaña, esta última retrocedió y le entregó el pase a su Base―, Ma-chan tiene un poder de salto que sólo conozco a un varón que le puede igualar ―Shuyō indicó la fractura de la alineación y todas se dispersaron por el lugar―, yo sólo soy el poste y ayudo para que todas se sostengan. ―Yūgana atravesó a Hosoku y lanzó el balón hacia el aro, creando un 'Alley-Oop' junto a su estrella.

Luego de soltar el mate, la peli-naranja permaneció en el extremo de Akuma por unos segundos, pero luego regresó, dados los gritos de su capitana. Se colocó al lado derecho de Shuyō mientras Heishi se quedaba en el izquierdo, Yūgana estaba detrás de la Pívot y Okubyōna detrás de Katomi. Cuando la Escolta retrocedió un par de pasos, Tensai dio inicio a la evolución de la 'Formación Z': la 'Formación E'.

―¡Muéstrenles el poder de las bestias, Akuma! ―Hosoku gritó, guiando a su equipo hacia la formación.

―¡Hai! ―tres gritaron mientras su Pívot sólo asentía con la cabeza.

―Me vale tu palabreo, anaranjada ―la capitana portando el uniforme gris siseó, deteniéndose frente a la más alta y retándola en otro Uno a Uno―, sólo quiero que aceptes mi propuesta…, sé mi Emperatriz.

―Creí ya haber dejado en claro que la he negado, Arale. Las otras nueve tienen habilidades únicas e inigualables, Juni-chan nos ha facilitado la información de los demás equipos, jugadoras, estrategias, ejercicios y actividades; Hisame-sensei ha hecho tanto por mí que jamás se lo podré agradecer: la velocidad que muestro, los reflejos, la fuerza, el tiro…, todo con lo que estoy jugando ahora, se lo debo a él.

―¿Oh? ―la azabache sonrió sarcástica y le dio el pase rápidamente a su Escolta.

Tsudzuku bufó divertida y burló a Okubyōna, se acercó a la línea de tres y soltó el tiro antes que Shuyō pudiera bloquearle desde atrás. Así, Akuma consiguió sus primeros tres puntos.

Katomi mantuvo su mirada sobre el aro por unos segundos y se giró hacia la Base con una expresión segura. ―Espero y no hayas llegado hasta aquí sólo para jugar contra mí, sino para ser testigo de la fuerza de las mejores Reinas…, de la fuerza de Tensai.

.

.

.

―¡Katomi! ―la nombrada se exaltó ligeramente por el grito de su entrenador y alejó su mirada del celular hacia él―. Presta atención. Estamos viendo qué vamos a hacer para este segundo cuarto.

―Lo sé, lo sé, Hisame-sensei, pero…, el resumen. ―señaló la pantalla de su celular en donde estaba escrito un mensaje.

El oji-avellana suspiró y miró de reojo a los demás miembros de su equipo, todos con expresiones suplicantes por saber lo que había sucedido en el primer cuarto varonil. ―Muy bien, tienes quince segundos.

―Ambos están en empate con veintiún puntos. R-resultó ser que Tetsu-chan perdió su poca presencia por todos los movimientos extravagantes que aprendió hasta ahora y Riko-chan piensa en dejarlo en la banca para averiguar qué van a hacer.

―¿Ya van a comenzar con el segundo? ―Saigo cuestionó.

―Hai. De hecho, ya están en el segundo cuarto. P-parecer ser que ellos terminarán antes que nosotras.

Shijima y el resto suspiró rendido, pero el hombre asintió y miró a su chica. ―Ahora, deja el celular y presta atención ―la menor obedeció y centró toda su atención en el hombre, este último miró a sus cinco titulares principales―. Seguiremos con la "Formación Z" para la ofensiva y con la "E" para la defensiva, sólo que habrá un ligero cambio para la "Z": Yūgana se moverá al centro y Shuyō retrocederá junto a Okubyōna; todavía necesito que Heishi detenga a Hitogoroshi y…, Katomi ―cuando la americana ladeó curiosa la cabeza, el azabache sonrió victorioso―, utiliza la "Inmovilización Ósea" con su Emperatriz.

La peli-naranja sonrió victoriosa justo en el momento en que se daba el proseguir del juego. Se levantó junto a las otras cuatro y el quinteto se encaminó a la ofensiva, alineándose como Shijima había indicado y preparándose para que Hosoku quedase fuera.

Tensai iba ganando con veinticinco puntos, sobrepasando a Akuma por sólo un punto.

Justo en el momento en que las veteranas verde-jade comenzaron con su ataque, en las gradas altas, Fukushū (quien ya había terminado de cambiarse y despedirse de las de tercero), observaba interesado la disputa. Shikumi se cruzó de brazos y observó como Katomi recibía el balón, comenzaba a driblar y se dirigía hacia Hosoku. Sus ojos pardos se abrieron en sorpresa y giró su cabeza hacia una de las castañas.

―¡Etsuko! ¡Mi celular!

―H-hai.

―¡No lo pases! ¡Lánzalo! ―al recibir el dispositivo en manos, buscó velozmente el número del entrenador de Tensai y comenzó a escribir un mensaje con la misma velocidad.

―¿Toki? ¿Qué haces? ―Hōfuku cuestionó curiosa, intentando leer lo que la más alta escribía.

―Advirtiéndole a Shijima sobre el descubrimiento de Akuma. ¿Recuerdas la plática de la que te conté? Hosoku dice haber descubierto la verdad de la "Inmovilización Ósea" y, aún si es mentira, debo hacérselo saber al entrenador.

Shijima bajó su mirada hacia el bolsillo de su camiseta y frunció el ceño al sentir como su celular vibraba dentro de él. ―Odayaka-kun, quince segundos. ―cuando el estudiante asintió, el oji-avellana sacó su dispositivo y observó que tenía un mensaje de parte de Shikumi, abrió su bandeja y comenzó a leerlo…, pero ya era tarde.

Katomi comenzó con un rápido drible alrededor de sus piernas y esperó que la Base bajara su mirada, pero encarnó una ceja asustada al ver sus orbes fijos en ella. Terminó rotundamente con el drible en las piernas y comenzó con uno a la altura de sus brazos, pero la oji-marrón sólo se le quedaba sonriendo.

―Estuviste mucho tiempo dejando fuera al resto, ¿cierto, anaranjada? Me siento orgullosa de decir que tu reinado ha terminado.

―¡Ah! ¡Hosoku-san sabe cómo salvarse de la "Inmovilización Ósea"! ―cierta castaña-clara declaró al ver los movimientos que intentaba realizar la peli-naranja.

Togimasu giró confundido hacia su Base con el brazo enyesado, pero luego bajaron su mirada y también observaron como Katomi no lograba inmovilizar a la capitana de Akuma.

―¿Qué? ¿Sabe evitarla? ―Ashi, quien estaba sentada un par de asientos lejos de la nueva capitana, cuestionó incrédula.

―Hai. Cierto es que saber la función es un gran progreso. García tiene la habilidad de realizar unos dribles a alta velocidad, pero también puede hacer que la mirada de sus oponentes vea hacia sus extremidades; dada la rapidez, sus contrincantes inconscientemente intentan igualarla y tensan sus músculos, lo que hace que éstos se cansen y terminen "paralizados" por toda la energía que desgastaron. A diferencia de lo que muchos creían, las partes afectadas son los músculos, no alguna parte del sistema óseo.

―Pero Arale no está viendo el balón ―la Ala-Pívot de Chishiki recalcó, haciendo que el resto de su equipo asintiera―, ¿eso no hará que pierda el balón?

―Efectivamente, Nami-chan ―la nueva capitana, Kikubari, asintió―, sólo queda ver lo que Hosoku-san tiene bajo la manga para que no pase eso.

La oji-naranja comenzó a titubear y retroceder asustada, sus labios temblando y flaqueando por unos segundos. Mientras se volvía a incorporar, Hosoku aprovechó y bloqueó cualquier salida que pudiese utilizar la más alta. Ambas vieron de reojo como el tiempo de ataque se acababa, pero Katomi intentaba formular algo rápidamente.

El resto de Tensai veía conmocionado la disputa. Shijima tenía sus párpados completamente abiertos mientras soltaba su celular y éste caía a la duela, Odayaka balbuceó asustado y también dejó caer sus papeles, las otras cinco titulares soltaron cortos gritos asustados y se levantaron de sus asientos, y las otras cuatro dentro de la cancha tan sólo pudieron ver de reojo a su estrella, miedo y confusión en sus rostros.

Hosoku vio como la americana alejaba un momento su mirada de ella y le indicó a su Pívot que era momento. Hitogoroshi asintió seria y se libró del marcaje de Heishi (puesto que la encrespada se había distraído por el descubrimiento), se dirigió por detrás de la extranjera y le robó el balón. Éste terminó en manos de la capitana y la oji-marrón rodeó a la as de Tensai para devolverle el pase a su Pívot.

―Fuiste una estúpida al no aceptar mi propuesta y ahora te he arrebatado tu única habilidad. Desde este momento no eres más que una jugadora normal…, sin fin alguno. Yo no sólo haré que te despojen de tu reinado, sino que te convertiré en una Ala-Pívot inútil.

―Creí ya haberlo dicho, Arale ―los orbes de la mayor expresaron sorpresa y miedo al ver como la mejor Emperatriz corría detrás de ella―, yo sólo soy el poste y ayudo a que mi equipo se sostenga; pero déjame explicarte por qué fui elegida para ser su as: no era por mi habilidad de inmovilizar, no es por lo alto que salto, por lo rápido que corro o por mis agudos sentidos…, es por el talento que poseo para hacer que las habilidades del equipo resalten, por todo lo que estoy dispuesta a sacrificar para ayudar a los míos, por mi fuerza mental para hacer que el resto supere cualquier reto y por lo mucho que confío en mis compañeros para obtener la victoria.

Siguiendo la carrera de su as, Tensai corrió de vuelta al tablero de Akuma con un ataque bien coordinado: usando su tercera velocidad, dejaron a las provenientes de Yamanashi detrás; Katomi le entregó el balón a Heishi, quien se lo dio a Yūgana y lo pasó a Okubyōna, quien lo envió hacia Shuyō y esta última obtuvo tres puntos para su equipo. Al mismo tiempo que las segundas Reinas se preparaban molestas para atacar, las cuatro jugadoras felicitaron y aludieron alegres a su estrella, todavía sin creer que la americana no se desplomó por el descubrimiento.

La capitana de Akuma entrecerró los ojos y observó detenidamente a la oji-naranja, volteó a ver al resto de su equipo y posó su mirada sobre su entrenadora. Esta última también estudió a Katomi por unos segundos y luego chocó con los orbes oji-marrones de Hosoku. Ambas decidieron el plan con tan sólo un ligero movimiento de cabeza, por lo que el equipo gris emprendió carrera.

Pese a que ambos equipos eran demostrados por sus fuertes ofensivas, Tensai demostró ser más perspicaces y ágiles en esta posición, pero también le restregaron a Akuma la fuerza defensiva de la 'Formación E'. Los minutos del segundo cuarto avanzaron con rapidez, dos 'Tiempos Fuera' también se presentaron (siendo el primero, el segundo de Akuma y el segundo, el primero de Tensai), hasta que la bocina sonó, dejó un tiro de Akuma en el aire que fue aceptado y dejó ambos lados en empate: cuarenta y un puntos.

Tensai se dirigió a su lado y emprendió camino hacia sus vestidores, pero sólo una jugadora permaneció detrás. Akuma le siguió y se fue a sus vestidores, dejando a las cinco titulares dentro de la cancha todavía.

―Arale, dos de tus planes ya fallaron; ¿qué piensas hacer después del medio tiempo? ―la vice-capitana y Ala-Pívot, Kagyaku, preguntó desde atrás de la más alta, puesto que la azabache tenía su vista clavada en algún lugar de las gradas.

―Lo entiendo, Shoko ―sin despegar su vista de la pancarta colgando a un lado del emblema de Tensai, Hosoku sonrió de lado―. El Plan A, utilizar la fuerza de Akuma para vencerla, y el Plan B, pensar que vencer la "Inmovilización Ósea" detendría a la anaranjada, fueron un total fracaso ―se giró hacia su equipo y les mostró una sonrisa sádica―; pero todavía me quedan dos planes que utilizar e iniciaremos con el C justo en el tercer cuarto. Recuerden que los últimos dos son los más divertidos, puesto que si amenazas a las plebeyas, la Emperatriz caerá como el poste que es.

En el instante en que las cinco provenientes de la prefectura de Chūbu siguieron al resto de su equipo, la única retrasada de Tensai abrió sus párpados por las palabras que Hosoku soltó. Levantó su mirada y siguió con ésta a la azabache. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar justo cuando se dio cuenta que su estrella iba a estar en grave peligro, porque a pesar de que todas colocaron su confianza en ella, Shuyō todavía debía proteger a sus jugadoras…, por lo que no iba a decir nada y sólo iba a proteger a las otras cuatro Reinas, incluyendo a su Emperatriz.

* * *

 **¡Wow! ¡Ya era tiempo de iniciar con el último juego! ¡! Tantas cosas que se me han ocurrido ¡! La nueva y recién ingresada integrante de Akuma, la nueva 'Formación' de Tensai, dos planes de Akuma, el cartel de Shū-chan ¬w¬ y tantas cosas que sucederán en estas tres partes.**

 **Nota: Aquí los nombres están escritos en** ** _Nombre + Apellido_** **, no** ** _Apellido + Nombre_** **:**

 **| Izanami Kesshō (entrenadora) | Shoko Kagyaku (vice-capitana/Ala-Pívot) | Yaeko Tsudzuku (Escolta) | Ikuko Shashimasu (Alero) | Kirara Hitogoroshi (Pívot) |**

 **Akuma descubrió el secreto detrás de la 'Inmovilización Ósea' y dice tener otros dos planes formulados; ¿cuáles serán? Nos leeremos en el próxima capítulo con el regreso de dos viejas amigas :3 Chao.**


	45. Copa de Invierno Parte II

**Recomendación Musical: "Heracles" – Colossal Trailer Music**

* * *

―Disculpen, ¿esto…, es suyo?

Todos los presentes alejaron su mirada del centro del círculo y se separaron del grupo, sus miradas se posaron sobre el hombre vistiendo un uniforme de seguridad, quien tenía tomado a un chico del cuello de su camiseta. El equipo abrió los párpados sorprendido mientras algunas jugadoras soltaban cortos gritos de sorpresa. El entrenador y la capitana se acercaron corriendo al par de varones, mirando conmocionados al mánager.

―Junichi, ¿qué ha pasado? ―Shuyō cuestionó asustada y sorprendida.

―Hai, señor ―Shijima se giró hacia el castaño y asintió a su pregunta―, este chico es nuestro mánager. ¿Sucedió algo?

El castaño extendió la mano que sujetaba la remera del oji-miel y le tendió el joven al azabache, quien lo sujetó por los hombros e hizo que girara hacia el de seguridad. ―Lo encontré husmeando por los vestidores de la Academia Akuma y, como tienen entendido, amerita una sanción la acción de que un varón esté espiando en los cuartos de las mujeres.

Shijima y Shuyō gritaron sorprendidos ante lo declarado por el oji-marrón, cuando el entrenador se giró molesto hacia su mánager. ―¡Odayaka-kun! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Sabes a la perfección que aquello no lo tienes permitido!

―¡Junichi! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo como eso?

Al mirar como Tensai se iba a hacer responsable de las acciones del castaño, el hombre sonrió satisfecho y salió de los vestidores de Tensai, sin saber que una mirada azul-zafiro veía como atravesaba el pasillo, viraba por una esquina y desaparecía de la zona.

―¡Se fue!

Fue en ese instante que todos los miembros dejaron de "reprender" al varón y formaron una media luna, dejando al chico en el centro.

―Muy bien, Odayaka-kun, ¿qué descubriste? ―Shijima preguntó curioso, recibiendo solamente una mirada molesta e irritada del menor.

―Recibí cuatro golpes con balón de la entrenadora, un puñetazo de parte de Arale, bofetadas por Ikuko y Yaeko, y Kirara me lanzó una banca entera. ―estaba a punto de seguir reclamando, cuando el oji-avellana le tendió el plato en donde estaban los limones con miel que trajo su Emperatriz (quien también estaba comiendo de ellos), por lo que sonrió y pasó a comer un poco.

El verdadero plan que formuló Tensai fue que iban a mandar a su mánager a husmear en los vestidores de Akuma para averiguar información de la atemorizante Pívot. Cuando alguien de seguridad lo encontrase y regresase, iban a actuar como si estuvieran molestos, sólo para preguntar todo cuando el hombre se fuera.

―Hitogoroshi Kirara fue antes participante en fisicoculturismo juvenil en…

―¡Ahí lo tienes, Ma-chan, perdiste la apuesta!

―No lo entiendo, creí que era profesional en soccer.

―¡Niñas! ¡Guarden silencio y escuchen!

―Fisicoculturismo en América y Alemania, y aunque el fisicoculturismo no sea bastante popular en Japón, también ha llegado a presentarse en las prefecturas de Chūbu y Kansai. Ella llegó a Yamanashi hace dos semanas y fue encontrada por Arale; ella la invitó a jugar, pero Kirara negó por el hecho de no querer entrenar. Fue entonces que Arale formuló un plan que a ambas les gustó: tener a Kirara en el equipo, pero sólo usarla durante juegos importantes, iniciando con la Copa de Invierno. Puede que ella no tenga antecedentes con el baloncesto, pero en esta media hora ha demostrado sus dotes para el deporte.

El equipo entero permaneció en silencio, algunas integrantes intentando formular el mejor movimiento, otras aún sorprendidas por la información de Hitogoroshi, el entrenador creando alineaciones dentro de su cabeza y el mánager bendiciendo a la peli-naranja que hizo los limones que estaba comiendo. Lo único que unía los pensamientos de todos era que la Pívot de Akuma iba a ser la jugadora más complicada de enfrentar…, no por la nata habilidad que poseía, sino por la escasa información que contaban para protegerse mutuamente.

―Por cierto, ¿cómo van las finales varoniles?

Todos abrieron los párpados, asustados por la pregunta del mánager y giraron su mirada hacia la número siete. Por fortuna, Heishi y Yūgana se encontraban cerca, pues la peli-naranja rechinó los dientes, lanzó lejos su mochila y se preparó para salir de los vestidores, pero fue detenida por el par antes mencionado.

―Ya, ya, Katomi ―la vice-capitana susurró en el oído de la más alta, acariciando su cabellera anaranjada y sentándola de nuevo en las bancas―, ya pasó, ya pasó…, déjalo ir ―fue entonces que se giró molesta hacia el varón, todavía abrazando a su as―. ¿Estás loco, Junichi-Senpai? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre preguntarlo tan calmado!?

―¿Yo qué hice, Masae? Sólo pregunté por el partido de Se…

―¡No lo menciones!

―Entrenador, ¿qué ha sucedido?

Shijima soltó un pesado suspiro y se cruzó de hombros, se volvió a sentar en la banca (puesto que se había levantado para detener también a su niña), y giró su mirada hacia el oji-miel. ―Pasaron muchas cosas en el segundo cuarto varonil, pero lo que más le molestó fue que Mayuzumi Chihiro…

―¿'Mayuzumi Chihiro'? ¿Número cinco, tercero, Ala-Pívot y sexto hombre de Rakuzan?

―¿Ah? –el mayor parpadeó asustado por la rapidez en que el castaño sacó su libreta y encontró la información del hablado―. ¿¡Ah!? ¿Acaso sabías la presencia invisible de Mayuzumi-kun? ―cuando el más joven asintió inocente, el azabache tan sólo se encogió de hombros y negó incrédulo―. Bueno, pues Katomi se frustró porque él fue usado por Akashi-kun para sobrepasar a Kuroko-kun.

―No ―la oji-naranja se levantó de nuevo de la banca, pero fue detenida por Heishi y Yūgana, quienes la tomaron de sus muñecas para que no saliera corriendo, dispuesta a asesinar al capitán de Rakuzan―, yo me frustré porque Chihiro tiene un estilo de "Redirección" que hace que inclusive yo sea incapaz de notar su presencia…, me frustré porque Seijūrō supo elegir bien a su hombre y porque supo cómo hacerme ver patética.

Cuando la oji-naranja volvió a sentarse en las bancas, Odayaka terminó de abastecerse con limones, se levantó y le tendió devuelta el plato para pasar a cruzarse de brazos. ―¿Qué más ha sucedido?

Antes que alguien pudiese responder, escucharon un sinfín de ovaciones en la otra cancha, dándoles a entender que la final varonil estaba prosiguiendo. Todo Tensai suspiró derrotado y se rindió ante la esperanza de poder observar el juego.

―El verdadero potencial de los tres Reyes ―el entrenador volvió a tomar la palabra y atrajo todas las miradas hacia él, exceptuando por la atención de su estrella―; los tres tipos de tiro que utilizó "Yaksha" contra el capitán de Seirin, la fuerza inhumana de "Gōriki" que venció al otro Rey sin Coronar y el drible de "The Raijū" con el que no pudo Kagami-kun.

―También Akashi demostró burlarse de Seirin al demostrarles sus habilidades ―Yoyaku también recalcó, dejando toda la atención sobre ella―, siendo un "Alley-Oop" el más significante de sus movimientos, lo que también dejó a Seirin con un puntaje de treinta y siete, y a Rakuzan con sesenta y dos puntos.

―Muy bien, ¡ya basta! ―Shuyō se levantó de golpe e hizo que su equipo viera hacia ella―. Dijimos todo sobre la disputa varonil, pero se han olvidado que nuestro medio tiempo termina en unos minutos y no tenemos la menor idea de lo que vamos a hacer en la segunda mitad.

Como Shijima entendió que esa última parte iba dirigida hacia él, se volvió a levantar y aclaró su garganta. ―Heishi, tú has tenido el trabajo más difícil hasta ahora y no quiero que me mientas. ¿Puedes aumentar el ritmo en la segunda mitad respecto a Hitogoroshi-san?

La morena dejó de beber agua, se limpió un poco del líquido que salió de sus labios y se giró decidida hacia el oji-avellana. ―La fornida se la ha pasado jugando conmigo durante toda la primera mitad y yo también poseo mi orgullo, por lo que se la voy a poner muy divertido en los siguientes cuartos.

―Así me gusta, mi niña. Bueno, dado el hecho que Hosoku-san ha roto por completo la "Inmovilización Ósea", tendremos que realinear las formaciones: para la "Formación Z", Katomi retrocederá al centro, Okubyōna retrocederá junto a Yūgana y Shuyō avanzará a la cabeza junto con Heishi; para la "E", Katomi y Yūgana estarán en la retaguardia, Shuyō permanecerá en el centro y Okubyōna irá a la cabeza junto con Heishi. En el momento en que fracturen la "Z", quiero que Katomi y Yūgana se encarguen de entrar, el resto se encargará de bloquear y Heishi especialmente de los rebotes.

― ** _Oh, yeah!_** Ma-chan, hace mucho que no demostramos a "Kusari", ¿estás lista?

―Por supuesto, Katomi, aunque no dejaré que te lleves toda la gloria.

El entrenador rio junto al resto de estudiantes por la reacción de su par ganador, pero volvió a dibujar su semblante serio y prosiguió―: Para cuando se rompa la "E", Heishi, Shuyō y Katomi quedaran como defensas internas, mientras Yūgana y Okubyōna quedan como externas. ¿Alguna pregunta? ―cuando las cinco titulares negaron, el azabache suspiró y se giró hacia su as―. Katomi, con el nuevo descubrimiento de que nos es imposible utilizar la "Inmovilización" contra Akuma, ¿puedo contar con que les harás pasar un muy mal rato?

Katomi sonrió de manera juguetona y se levantó otra vez. ―La "Inmovilización Ósea" sólo es un truco que uso para que el juego sea un poco más divertido. Tendré que demostrarles lo malas que podemos ser las mejores Reinas ―todo su equipo sonrió por el optimismo de la extranjera y sus compañeras bufaron divertidas por sus palabras―. En este partido, yo no seré la única que se luzca, sino que todas nosotras les demostraremos la razón de ser las más fuertes de Japón.

.

.

.

Tensai entró con el balón y se dirigió hacia Akuma con su 'Formación Z'. Las veteranas grises miraron confundidas como la as anaranjada permanecía en el centro, pero dejaron eso de lado y llenaron su cabeza con el tercer plan que había formulado su capitana: 'Plan C'.

En el instante en que entraron al extremo de Akuma, la alineación rotó hacia la derecha, en donde atrajeron a las provenientes de Yamanashi y eso hizo que se fracturaran. Yūgana y Katomi corrieron hacia la cabeza en el momento en que Okubyōna le entregaba el pase a su Base. La rubia fue bloqueada por Kagyaku e hizo que detuviera su paso, puesto que notó algo extraño en su postura.

―Debo felicitarte, anaranjada ―Hosoku, quien marcaba a la número siete de Tensai, exclamó mientras ambas veían al par de vice-capitanas―, has podido burlarte de dos de mis planes: usar nuestras propias habilidades fracasó cuando demostraron la evolución de su "Formación", detener la "Inmovilización" no sirvió gracias a la estúpida confianza que le tienes a tu equipo…, pero ahora comenzaremos con el tercer plan que formulé para esta noche tan especial; te daré una pista de lo que trata: Hanamiya Makoto me ayudó a aprenderlo.

―¿¡Qué sucede, Hikaeme!? ―Ashi preguntó asustada al ver como la nueva capitana de Togimasu se levantaba de golpe y observaba aterrorizada la cancha bajo a ella.

Los labios de la oji-esmeralda comenzaron a temblar y sus orbes copiaron aquello, una expresión horrorizada en rostro. ―Va a comenzar.

Los párpados de Katomi se abrieron en sorpresa al ver como Hosoku asentía con la cabeza y Kagyaku le devolvía la acción. La oji-naranja realizó una señal junto con Okubyōna y la Alero se adelantó a bloquear a Hosoku. La americana corrió por detrás de la Ala-Pívot de Akuma y le robó el balón a su propia compañera, pero a los ojos de otros equipos, jugadoras, de su gente y de sus otras cuatro compañeras dentro de la duela, salvó a la rubia, pues recibió el codazo en la costilla en lugar de la más baja.

―Corre…, Ma-chan. ―la Emperatriz susurró con gran dificultad, puesto que el golpe le sacó todo el aire e hizo que perdiera más de la mitad de su fuerza.

La oji-zafiro salió de la sorpresa cuando su amiga le tendió la bola, por lo que dio media vuelta y emprendió carrera hacia la línea de tres, en donde soltó un tiro y obtuvo los determinados puntos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ir junto a su mejor amiga, quien tenía presionado su costado con gran fuerza. Yūgana bajó su mirada hacia su mano y luego la subió hacia el rostro de la mayor, entendiéndolo de inmediato: costilla rota.

―Mal, mal, Katomi ―ambas escucharon la voz burlona de Hosoku detrás y miraron sobre sus hombros, encontrándola con una sonrisa sádica―; debes tener más cuidado al robar a tus propias compañeras. Kagyaku pudo haber robado el balón y comenzado con el contraataque de Akuma, pero tuviste que hacerte notar y terminaste con una costilla rota. ¿Puedes continuar jugando, Emperatriz?

―¿Enserio quieres hacer esto, Arale? ―las dos Bases soltaron cortos jadeos sorpresivos al ver como la más alta se reincorporaba y miraba de manera afilada a la proveniente de Yamanashi―. Tú eres una jugadora muy valiosa y talentosa, tus habilidades se reprimirán si caes en algo tan bajo como golpear a tus enemigos. ¿Realmente quieres ganar de esta forma?

La oji-marrón sonrió de manera sádica y se preparó para recibir el balón por parte de Hitogoroshi. ―No sólo obtendré la victoria, sino que también me divertiré mucho al ver romperte lentamente.

Con esa última respuesta, la extranjera abandonó toda posibilidad de que el pensar de Akuma cambiase y decidió que Hosoku sería siempre su enemiga…, tanto dentro como fuera de la cancha. Ella se giró para entrar en la 'Formación E' y encaminarse hacia su posición, en donde el resto de su equipo le estaba esperando.

―¿Te encuentras bien, Katomi-chan? ―Okubyōna cuestionó exaltada y preocupada, retrocediendo un poco hacia la anaranjada y tocando el costado en donde la más alta recibió el golpe, esperando alguna reacción, pero Katomi no hizo ni una mueca de dolor―. S-si llegas a sentir molestias, tendrás que salir del juego.

―Esa perra de Hosoku ―su capitana siseó enfurecida mientras la Alero regresaba a su posición―, no puedo creer que se esté atreviendo a jugar de esa misma manera contra nosotras. ¿Por qué el árbitro no hizo nada? Fue bastante obvio para mí, a menos que él no lo haya visto. ¡Ugh! Ese idiota de "Akudō" le enseñó muy bien ―se giró hacia su estrella y la miró de manera preocupada―. Es enserio, niña, no te hagas daño; si llegas a sobreponer más una herida, tú serás la única perjudicada.

―Tamy-chan, Yu-chan, tranquilas ―la oji-naranja se giró hacia las otras dos y les sonrió de la misma forma―, también ustedes, Ma-chan y Chi-chan…, no se preocupen por mí. Vi a la perfección hacia donde se dirigía el codo, pero decidí recibirlo para proteger a Ma-chan y aparte no dejarles ganar el balón. Gracias a todas las peleas a las que solía meterme en la secundaria, sé cómo evitar los golpes o cómo hacer para que no haya mucho daño. Además, una herida sana con el tiempo, pero el sentimiento de arrepentimiento por ver a los tuyos siendo lastimados, es para siempre.

Cuando las veteranas verde-jade volvieron a levantar su mirada, se encontraron con Akuma corriendo temerarias hacia ellas. Las cinco intercambiaron miradas decididas y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Se colocaron en la 'Formación E' y esperaron por ver las siguientes tácticas de Hosoku, lo que hizo que Katomi se tensara aún más, pues ella estaba en la retaguardia, dejando a Okubyōna, Heishi y Shuyō más expuestas; pero cuando las enemigas entraron con unos pases bien coordinados e ignoraron al trío más adelante, se relajó por completo.

Hosoku se dirigió recta hacia Yūgana, cuando cambió repentinamente de dirección y retó a la peli-naranja. Miró de reojo y observó a sus jugadoras en Uno a Uno con todas las provenientes de Tokio, por lo que bufó divertida y avanzó unos pasos hacia la más alta, sólo para propinarle un rápido rodillazo en el muslo izquierdo que le fue imposible evitar a la menor.

―¡Katomi! ―Yūgana gritó asustada e intentó librarse del marcaje, pero Tsudzuku no pensaba dejarle pasar.

―¡Hosoku! ―Shuyō siseó molesta y se abrió paso del marcaje de Shashimasu, aunque no le dio tiempo de detener el tiro de la Base azabache.

Akuma felicitó a su Base y se redirigió a su extremo, dejando a Tensai prepararse para el contraataque y ver si su Emperatriz estaba bien. La americana se reincorporó y asintió segura, dejando al cuarteto un poco inseguro, pero iniciando con la 'Formación Z'. Lo que nadie sabía es que la oji-naranja estaba formulando planes dentro de su cabeza para voltearle las cartas a las residentes de la prefectura de Chūbu.

Ella vio como Hitogoroshi se dirigía hacia ella, por lo que indicó la fractura de la alineación y rodeó a la peli-plata para marcar a Tsudzuku, intercambiando marcas con Shuyō. Como ambas terminaron en un Uno a Uno, la rubia-oscura aprovechó y pateó el tobillo derecho de la Ala-Pívot, reteniéndola por unos segundos, pero no el tiempo necesario para que recibiera el pase de parte de su capitana. Hitogoroshi fue la segunda en bloquearle, por lo que la más baja esperó que la intentase golpear, lo cual no sucedió y la Ala-Pívot atravesó a la oji-zafiro.

―No esperes por algún movimiento de parte de Kirara ―Hosoku fue quien la recibió nuevamente, deteniendo su paso y esperando por robarle el balón―, ella no forma parte del "Plan C", en cambio…, Ikuko…

Katomi no esperó ni un segundo y le dio un pase con el codo a Shuyō, corriendo hacia donde las dos Aleros estaban y olvidándose por completo si el tiro entraba o no. Levantó un brazo y retuvo el de Shashimasu, quien estaba dispuesta a golpear a Okubyōna en el rostro, rechinando los dientes ante el ligero dolor que quemó parte de su antebrazo. Al girar de nuevo, observó cómo su Escolta había sido detenida y Akuma comenzaba a correr hacia el tablero de Tensai.

―Fascinante ―la oji-marrón detuvo su carrera y dejó que sus cuatro chicas se adelantaran, bloqueando a las residentes de la prefectura de Kantō―. Lo cierto es que hay dos partes del "Plan C": "C-1", "retarte" directamente a ti, lo cual tomaste bastante bien; pero con el "C-2", tratar a las tuyas, demostraste explotar y salir corriendo para salvarlas. Qué interesante experimento y plan ganador.

Antes de que la más alta pudiera responder, Hosoku atravesó a la Ala-Pívot y le entregó el balón a su Alero, quien lanzó un tiro de gancho y obtuvo dos puntos.

Justo cuando Tensai iniciaba con otro contraataque, en las gradas medias, exactamente detrás de las demás chicas de Tensai, dos universitarias veían serias el partido. La oji-gris con cabellera negra y rayos violetas suspiró cansada y se recargó en su asiento, dejando a la otra oji-gris con cabellera castaña-clara mirando arrepentida los movimientos.

―¿Estás orgullosa de lo que pasó a ser Akuma…, Tomoko-chan?

La excapitana de Akuma, Yūbin, apretó fuertemente sus párpados y soltó un suspiro avergonzado. ―Por supuesto que no, Hashira; yo me fui de Japón porque tenía que, pero regresé porque quise…, y ahora me arrepiento de haber tomado esa decisión. Cierto es que siempre noté esa flama dentro de Hosoku, pero nunca creí que ella y Kesshō-sensei se rebajaran a algo tan repugnante.

―La número siete de Tensai, Katomi, me dijo que comenzó con un juego de práctica junto con Togimasu, siguió en los octavos con Hikari, luego con Nozomu en los cuartos, prosiguiendo contra Jitaku en las semifinales y ahora están contra Tensai en las finales ―Hashira suspiró algo triste y miró de reojo a su vieja amiga―. Cuando tú te fuiste, Shika-chan, Oshin-chan y Nagisa-chan lo hicieron también, cambiándose a Tensai. Resultó que eso fue lo que las despertó a ambas. El hecho de saber que las suyas ya no les siguieron, hizo que perdieran la moral. Ahora, ¿qué piensas hacer?

―Nada ―antes que la azabache pudiera cuestionar aquello, la castaña se levantó de su asiento―. Sé perfectamente que esto ―señaló la cancha debajo con una mano y con una expresión arrepentida―, es culpa mía; yo fui la responsable de hacer que esto naciera. Llámame cobarde o inútil, pero yo no pienso volver a involucrarme con Akuma o con todos los errores que cometieron. Después de esta noche, abandonaré el mundo del baloncesto.

―¿A dónde vas? ―la tomó de la muñeca cuando comenzó a avanzar hacia las escaleras.

―Al partido varonil, ese debe de ser menos repugnante que esto. Adiós, Hashira, gracias por todo y espero que algún día puedas disculparme…, al igual que el resto de equipos, en especial, Tensai. ―se soltó del agarre de la excapitana de Tensai y subió por las escaleras, no esperando regresar a esa cancha.

Mientras, en las bancas de Tensai, el entrenador veía horrorizado a su mejor chica, veía todo puñetazo, patada, codazo, rodillazo, cabezazo y pellizco que su niña recibía. Tras unos segundos, pasó a observar a Kesshō con una expresión furiosa y pasó a tratar de averiguar lo que realmente le había sucedido a la mujer para que cambiara. En el instante en que ella le sonrió de manera sádica, desechó sus pensamientos y pasó a creer que ella necesitaba a un mejor psiquiatra.

Su pierna comenzó a temblar a medida que los segundos avanzaban y su as recibía más golpes. Estaba esperando porque algo sucediese…, algo bueno, puesto que centró su mirada sobre la extranjera y vio como algunos moretones, rasguños y notorias heridas comenzaban a sobreponerse en su piel.

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba la posibilidad de pedir un tiempo fuera, pero ya ni siquiera sabía si era el momento adecuado o si podría llegar a interrumpir el ritmo del partido; también podía pedir un cambio de jugadora en la siguiente bola muerta, pero, ¿quién iba a tomar el lugar de Katomi? Las habilidades o estrategias eran lo que menos le importaba, sino su posición como poste. Katomi se estaba sacrificando a sí misma para proteger a las otras cuatro y si la sacaba, las cinco restantes tendrían que salir heridas. Entre una que se sacrificaba y las cinco, ¿cuál era la mejor opción?

Shijima apretó fuertemente sus párpados, chasqueó la lengua, rechinó los dientes y dibujó una mueca desesperada. Se sentía inútil, desesperado y oprimido…, tal y como Kesshō había querido dejarlo. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Sus pensamientos revoloteaban dentro de su mente y no podía formular ni una orden, ni un plan y ni una palabra. Había sido detenido, el estrés le había ganado y tan sólo unas palabras fueron coherentes en su cabeza: ¿se merecía acaso el puesto de entrenador?

Dejó pasar unos segundos más y se decidió por fin a pedir un tiempo fuera, por lo que dejó de mover su pierna y se reincorporó. Cuando abrió sus párpados y se giró para acercarse a la mesa, se encontró con sus otras cinco jugadoras y con su mánager sobre esa misma mesa, una expresión asustada en cada uno de sus rostros.

―¡Tensai, tiempo fuera!

El entrenador permaneció de pie aun cuando su equipo dio media vuelta y regresó hacia él. Las cinco titulares cargando unas expresiones preocupadas y el mánager, una asustada.

―Nosotros también queremos proteger a Katomi, entrenador ―el único varón exclamó, colocando su mano sobre uno de los hombros del mayor―, así que no llene su mente de ideas estúpidas e incoherentes; usted es un hombre bastante decidido y no le debe dar miedo pedir ayuda cuando más la necesite. La duda no hace a alguien más tonto, sino más sabio.

Shijima sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras del mánager, pero antes de poder responderle, escuchó a Yoyaku―: ¿En qué podemos ayudar, entrenador? ―lo que causó que el hombre bufara divertido.

―Odayaka-kun, necesito algodón, alcohol, vendas y parches curitas. El resto, necesito que me ayuden a curar toda herida que tenga Katomi; cada rasguño, zona inflamada o ligero moretón, necesito que se encarguen de ello. ¿Entendido?

―¡Hai!

Cuando las cinco titulares llegaron a sus bancas, el resto del equipo tomó a la número siete de los hombros e hizo que se sentara bruscamente. Comenzaron con lo dicho por el entrenador, algunos sosteniendo sus brazos y otras, sus piernas. Cada uno limpiaba o cubría cada herida que se encontraban, a pesar de que fuese totalmente insignificante.

―Eh… ¿qué está sucediendo? ―la atendida cuestionó confusa, viendo como todos cubrían con tiritas las zonas que ya estaban limpias.

―Tú te estás sacrificando por el equipo ―Okureru le respondió, sonriéndole y cubriendo su muñeca derecha con una venda―, no podemos dejar que lo hagas sin que nosotros te ayudemos.

―Lo lamento ―las diez jugadoras y el mánager se giraron confundidos hacia su entrenador, quien veía triste a la americana―. Hoy he demostrado ser un incompetente entrenador. No he podido salvarte, sino que fueron ellos ―señaló a los menores que sostenían las extremidades de su as―. Entré en desesperación y mis pensamientos se esfumaron; esa no es una forma en la que alguien pueda tener la posición de entrenador. Dime, Katomi, ¿fue un buen momento para pedir el tiempo fuera?

―¿Ah? ―parpadeó escéptica ante la pregunta del hombre, pero luego abrió sus párpados confundida―. ¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué está diciendo, Hisame-sensei? Usted es el hombre más firme que conozco y no debe preguntarme si estuvo bien o no el pedir el tiempo fuera, usted sabe a la perfección el momento exacto ―soltó un suspiro y miró directamente a las bancas de Akuma―. Sinceramente, yo también me quiero disculpar. Durante estos cinco minutos, había ideado un plan para averiguar cómo las sucias tácticas de Arale funcionaban y obtuve la información con algunos sacrificios. Kirara no aprendió las medidas para hacer que el ataque parezca desapercibido para los ojos del árbitro, público y cámara, por lo que ella no golpea; Arale e Ikuko atacan directamente a los músculos, mientras que Shoko y Yaeko golpean a los huesos.

―E-entonces ―el oji-avellana se cruzó de brazos y encarnó una ceja ante su estrella―, ¿recibiste todos esos golpes para corroborar esa información?

―Es por eso que me disculpo; era la única forma de ayudar al equipo sin que hayan más sacrificios. Arale e Ikuko son las encargadas de romper los huesos, Shoko e Ikuko hacen que las zonas se debiliten y sea más fácil la ruptura. Shoko e Ikuko también hacen creer que atacaran a las más próximas, haciendo que te distraigas y recibas tú el golpe; es por eso que Tamy-chan y Ma-chan sólo tienen que dar un paso hacia atrás para que la finta no se vuelva un golpe. Arale y Yaeko atacan directamente a quien tengan enfrente, por lo que se debe de ser más rápida que ella cuando haga algún movimiento sospechoso, Yu-chan. Chi-chan no debe de tener problemas en seguir deteniendo a Kirara, pero hay que ser precavidas. L-les prometo que en los siguientes cinco minutos, ya no habrá golpes.

Tensai sonrió por la información otorgada de parte de su Emperatriz, enorgullecido y un poco culpable por el hecho de que ellos fueron la razón para que se sacrificara por unos largos cinco minutos. Sin necesidad de hablar del plan para el resto del cuarto, el tiempo fuera de las veteranas verde-jade se basó en sanar las heridas de su estrella y algunas de las otras titulares principales.

Cuando los dos minutos terminaron, las cinco se levantaron con miradas decididas, observando a Akuma dirigirse con el balón. Antes de pedir el tiempo fuera, los puntos habían quedado con sesenta y uno para Tensai, y cincuenta y siete para Akuma, una diferencia bastante corta pero eficiente.

Hitogoroshi le entregó el balón a su capitana, quien se dirigió a la Escolta de las chicas de Tokio. Recordando lo dicho por su as, Shuyō vio detenidamente como bajaba su codo derecho y se preparaba para levantarlo a su mandíbula, por lo que giró sobre su eje y evitó el golpe, al igual que obtuvo la posesión del balón. Tensai se movió rápidamente a su 'Formación Z', cuando Kagyaku penetró en la alineación y bloqueó a Okubyōna, pero esta última dio un paso hacia atrás y burló su finta de golpe.

Así, Akuma entendió que no iban a poder jugar con Tensai para nada.

.

.

.

Los cinco minutos se acabaron y ninguna de las veteranas verde-jade recibió algún otro golpe.

Ambos lados se dirigieron a sus respectivas bancas, Tensai con un aura segura y seria, mientras que Akuma cargaba una irritada y frustrada.

―Muy bien, Katomi ―la nombrada levantó su mirada de su celular y observó seria a su entrenador―, puedes leer el resumen, pero también escucha las indicaciones ―la menor asintió, por lo que el oji-avellana sonrió y se giró a sus otras jugadoras―. Las tácticas de Katomi seguirán en función, las alineaciones serán las mismas y los ataques no tendrán modificación. Listo ―las nueve titulares y el mánager miraron escépticos al hombre, pensando que habría algo más―, Katomi, el re… ―pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver la expresión furiosa de su mejor chica―. K-Katomi… ¿qué ha sucedido?

―Seijūrō, eso ha sucedido ―guardó nuevamente su dispositivo y soltó un pesado suspiro―. Rakuzan va ganando por veinte puntos, teniendo ochenta y ocho. Jun…, el capitán de Seirin obtuvo ya sus cuatro faltas, tres gracias a "Yaksha" y una técnica; Tetsu-chan volvió a entrar, sólo para recuperar su título de sexto hombre y sobrescribir a Chihiro…

―¿S-sobrescribir? ―Henkō cuestionó confundida.

―Hai. Tetsu-chan volteó las cartas de Rakuzan e hizo que Chihiro fuera quien resplandeciese más, arrebatándole su poca presencia. Bueno, Alex me escribe que Tai-chan entró en la "Zona" e hizo que Akashi fuese retenido gran tiempo gracias a la amplia defensa que consiguió; tras un tiempo fuera, Chihiro continuó en la cancha, solamente para ser un juguete de visión y hacer titubear al resto de titulares de Seirin; por último, Kotarō utilizó su drible de cinco dedos en contra de Shun. Eso ha sido todo lo que pasó durante el tercer cuarto, ya van a los tres minutos del último cuarto.

Sus demás compañeros asintieron involuntariamente, cuando una exclamó lo que todos tenían pensado―: ¿Un juguete de visión? ¿Eso no es cruel? ―y había sido Okureru.

―Con esto me ha quedado en claro que Seijūrō no es humano, es por eso que no obtendrá la victoria ―a pesar de sentirse destrozada por la información que Alex le dio, la oji-naranja negó con la cabeza y se centró en el juego en que estaba―. A parte de seguir jugando de la misma forma, Hisame-sensei ―el mayor bajó su mirada hacia ella y le miró curioso―, ¿hay algo más que quiere que hagamos?

―Hai, mi niña, quiero que tú retes a su Emperatriz con la "Zona".

Antes de que ella pudiera saltar y abrazar a su entrenador, el pitido del fin de descanso se hizo escuchar, haciendo que ambos lados entraran otra vez. Akuma poseía el balón, teniendo a Hosoku driblándolo, cuando las veteranas grisáceas penetraron su alineación y obligaron a Tensai a colocarse en una formación 'Hombre a Hombre'. Katomi y Hosoku se quedaron en un Uno a Uno, teniendo a ambas chicas con una expresión furiosa.

―¡Esto se acaba ahora, Emperatriz!

* * *

 **¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío! Estamos solamente a un capítulo de terminar con esta historia. La siguiente semana se acaba todo. En este capítulo… ¡wow! Tomoko Yūbin regresó y vio la triste realidad de su nuevo equipo. Pero…, recuerden que Akuma dijo tener dos planes más y sólo han utilizado el 'C' (por cierto, soy bien cruel al hacer ese plan :v), por lo que todavía está el 'D'. Muajaja. Entraremos al capítulo cuarenta seis y última parte de la Copa de Invierno con ese plan. Estoy emocionada xD. Nos leemos luego. Chao.**


	46. Copa de Invierno Parte III

**Recomendación Musical: "Adrenaline" – Louis Viallet**

* * *

―¡Esto se acaba ahora, Emperatriz!

Hosoku detuvo rotundamente su carrera, comenzó a driblar en su lugar y frunció el ceño "confundida". ―¿'Emperatriz'?

.

―¡Hosoku! ―Kesshō siseó el apellido de la menor cuando la tuvo sentada enfrente de ella―. Tres de tus planes fueron un rotundo fracaso; inclusive el "C" tenía dos partes. Me has fallado.

―Por favor, Izanami-sensei, no haga acusaciones tan repentinas ―la oji-marrón exclamó, mirando sádica y divertida a la peli-naranja, quien tenía la vista clavada sobre su celular―. Acepto que los dos primeros fueron basura, pero estoy segura que mi último plan funcionará gracias al "C"; sólo necesitaré de la ayuda de nuestra Emperatriz.

La titulada tan sólo sonrió sádica de lado y asintió de la misma forma, chasqueando sus nudillos y haciendo lo mismo con su cuello, dándole a entender a sus compañeras que el acto principal estaba por aparecer.

.

―¡Oh, anaranjada! Parece ser que te has confundido. ¿Creíste que yo era la Emperatriz de Akuma? ―los párpados de la más alta se abrieron en sorpresa y confusión, aunque también había un poco de miedo en ellos―. Vaya el error que cometiste, Katomi, porque mi Emperatriz ha estado jugando contra tu Pívot desde el inicio del juego.

La más alta se olvidó por completo de Hosoku y se giró hacia donde las dos Pívots estaban, dejando a la Base lanzándole el balón a la peli-platinada. En el momento en que Hitogoroshi tuvo el objeto en manos, golpeó el estómago de la encrespada y se abalanzó contra el tablero de Tensai. Cuando la oji-zafiro terminó colgando del aro del tablero, se observó como el poste comenzaba a tambalear y se escuchaba como crujía. Al ver como la fuerza iba a hacer que todo el tablero se fuera sobre la morena, Katomi corrió hacia ella.

―¡Chi…! ―ni siquiera logró terminar el grito cuando vio confundida como Tsudzuku y la mismísima Hitogoroshi apartaban a Heishi de salir herida―. ¡Ah! ―como había terminado frente a Hosoku, la más baja usó el hecho de que todos se encontraban distraídos por lo del poste y golpeó ambas corvas de la americana, dándoles un rodillazo de gran fuerza.

Gracias a la cantidad de golpes que había recibido durante gran parte del tercer cuarto, Katomi se vio a sí misma perdiendo el control de sus piernas y desplomándose sobre la duela. Al querer levantarse, se dio cuenta que ya no iba a poder levantarse sin ayuda…, ni iba a poder evitar que el poste entero le cayera encima.

Como sus otras cuatro compañeras fueron retiradas por las titulares de Akuma, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue arrastrase hacia atrás para que el poste (el cual iba a gran velocidad), por lo menos le cayera en las piernas.

―Cierra tus ojos para siempre, bella durmiente.

Pero al escuchar la fría y asesina voz de Hitogoroshi, levantar su vista hacia ella y verla con una expresión sádica, antes de que el tablero se cruzara en su mirada, se dio cuenta que aquello era lo que Akuma quería. Aquel había sido el plan que Akuma formuló: el 'Plan D' consistía en hacerle creer a Tensai que Hosoku era su Emperatriz, para luego revelar que Hitogoroshi era quien realmente tenía ese puesto; llevarla debajo del tablero y lograr que el poste cayera sobre de ella, o por lo que veía ante sus ojos…, a su cadera.

Justo cuando el estruendoso golpe del contacto del tablero con la duela resonó por el lugar, el público presente se levantó de sus asientos por el grito agudo que llenó la cancha junto con un silbatazo.

.

.

.

.

Sabían que aquel sentimiento era algo que siempre les recordaría al equipo que un día fueron. Lo sintieron cuando Akashi había sufrido un leve esguince, las veces en que la poca presencia de Kuroko hacía que lo golpearan por accidente, los desgarres que sufría Murasakibara con frecuencia, las veces en que Momoi se llegó a torcer alguna extremidad, cuando Aomine se lastimó la espalda, cuando comenzó la molestia en el pie de Kise y cuando Midorima sufrió una ligera fractura en tres de sus dedos en la mano izquierda…, sólo que aquel sentimiento era aún más fuerte. La 'Generación Milagrosa' podía sentir cuando alguno de sus miembros se lastimaba…, y eso no podían reprimirlo.

Los cinco en las gradas se buscaron mutuamente con la mirada, encontrándose con expresiones confundidas. Luego bajaron sus miradas hacia la cancha, observando detenidamente al excapitán y al sexto hombre. El peli-celeste abrió sus párpados y buscó a sus excompañeros en las gradas, encontrándolos rápidamente y mostrando una expresión asustada. El oji-bicolor abrió sus párpados asustado y dejó que un corto grito saliera de su garganta, su ojo dorado comenzó a tornarse en su color natural, pero lo regresó a su llamativo tono sin que nadie se percatara.

Los hermanos lo sintieron también, producto de la conexión que tenían. El azabache soltó un ligero grito y sus labios comenzaron a temblar, mientras que el peli-carmín abría sus párpados y le mandaba una expresión de ayuda a su hermano mayor. Por otro lado, la hermana mayor desvió su mirada y comenzó a buscar la razón de esa sensación, pero se dio cuenta que era la única familia que le quedaba.

El temor de todos se confirmó cuando vieron de reojo como el oji-verde salía corriendo, dejando a su equipo con un aura extrañada; el rubio fue el segundo, ignorando por completo los gritos de su capitán ya graduado; los amigos de la infancia (oji-azul y peli-rosada), se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron hacia las escaleras, pisando y pateando a algunos en el proceso; el oji-morado y el azabache se levantaron al mismo tiempo, confirmando lo que estaba sucediendo al chocar miradas; el oji-celeste y el peli-carmín intercambiaron miradas tristes, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada en ese momento; el oji-bicolor chasqueó la lengua y continuó con su semblante serio, puesto que ya no tenía nada que ver en su vida; la hermana y única familia que le quedaba, sostuvo el bolso en donde Nigō estaba y siguió el paso de los prodigios, confundiendo al perro por el repentino arranque.

Para todos y cada uno de ellos, lo que les unió…, fue el sentimiento de saber que su poste estaba en peligro.

.

.

.

.

Sus tímpanos zumbaron en el momento en que abrió sus párpados, su vista era borrosa y se sentía mareada. Lo primero que distinguió con claridad fue las miradas congeladas de todos los cercanos, antes de moverla hacia el objeto simétrico que yacía sobre su cadera. Negó para despejar su mente y recobró todos sus sentidos: abrió asustada sus párpados, guio sus manos hacia el poste e intentó moverlo, su respiración aumentaba con cada segundo, soltó un grito de dolor y escuchó el grito del público también.

Cuando escuchó el grito de dolor de su niña, el hombre salió por completo de la sorpresa, soltó sus pertenencias y corrió hacia la Ala-Pívot, dispuesto a sacarla de ahí. ―¡Katomi! ―en el instante en que sus manos comenzaron a empujar el tablero hacia arriba, vio como una segunda persona se acercaba para ayudarle…, aunque seguramente sólo lo hacía para enmascarar―. ¿Estás bien de la cabeza, Kesshō?

―Sinceramente ―justo después de levantar un poco el tablero, Hitogoroshi apareció y jaló a la peli-naranja fuera del tablero, a donde su equipo se estaba dirigiendo―, nunca lo estuve, Shijima.

―¡Katomi! ―Shuyō empujó lejos a la peli-platinada en el momento en que se acercó a su chica―. D-Dios mío ―tras controlar su susto por todo el camino de sangre que se hizo de debajo del tablero hasta donde estaban y el charco que se estaba formando debajo de su estrella, se giró con todo el enojo hacia Hosoku, tomándola del cuello de su jersey―. ¡Hosoku! ¡Eres una hija de perra! ¡Esta vez sí me las paga…!

―¡Yu-chan! ―controlando el incomparable dolor que estaba sintiendo y emanando unas cuantas lágrimas por el esfuerzo, la oji-naranja rechinó los dientes, pero le sonrió a su Escolta―. Por favor…, no hagas nada de lo que te puedan expulsar. Nuestra única misión era ganar la Copa de Invierno, ¿no? Dejen de lado a Akuma; yo me encargaré de ellas en cuanto regrese. Mientras tanto…, muéstrenles lo que sucede cuando te burlas de las Reinas.

―Mejor escucha a tu estrellita, Yu…

―¡Tú mejor no hables!

Con el puñetazo que la capitana le propinó a la Base, el resto del equipo de Tensai rodeó a su estrella, al mismo tiempo que se veía como los paramédicos corrían hacia la chica con una camilla en manos.

―¡Katomi! ―Yoyaku se arrodilló hacia la peli-naranja y sostuvo su ensangrentada mano―. Nosotras obtendremos la victoria. Tu sacrificio no será en vano. Esta noche, Akuma regresará a las sombras…, a donde pertenece.

―¿Qué dices, Oshi-chan? ―la más alta sonrió divertida y dejó que los hombres la colocaran sobre la camilla.

―Katomi-chan ―Okubyōna se acercó al par y miró detenidamente a su Ala-Pívot principal―, estaremos contigo junto con la copa.

―Hai, los estaré esperando. El hospital está a unas siete cuadras al norte. ¡Tensai…, l-lidera!

Todos siguieron con la mirada como la chica desaparecía tras la salida de emergencia, Akuma teniendo una pequeña sonrisa en rostro que pasó por desapercibida ante muchos. Hosoku fue quien se giró primero para regresar a sus bancas, cuando un cuerpo más pequeño hizo que se detuviera. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la expresión totalmente furiosa de la Base contraria.

Inconscientemente, toda Akuma tembló en escalofríos por el aura que Yūgana mandaba y la luz que sus orbes emanaban. Sabían que habían hecho mal en amenazar a la mejor amiga de la otra as de Tensai.

.

.

.

―¡Kat! ―la apodada dejó de fruncir el ceño y apretar su mandíbula, levantó su cabeza y observó la silueta de una mujer rubia corriendo asustada hacia ella―. **_Oh God, oh God, oh God!_** ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿P-por qué hay sangre? Hermanita, ¿qué te pasó en el juego? ―casi al borde de las lágrimas, la oji-esmeralda se lanzó sobre la menor, abrazándola asustada.

―Alex… ¿qué pasó con el jue…?

―¡¿A quién demonios le importa el juego varonil?!

Antes de que la más alta pudiera responder, vio otras siluetas acercándoseles a gran velocidad, teniendo al peli-verde liderándoles. ―¡Kati! ¿Te encuen…? ¡Ah! A-Akuma… ¡Akuma hizo esto, ¿cierto?! ¡¿Esas perras siguen adentro?! ¡No voy a…!

―¡Shin-chan! E-estoy bien, enserio ―en eso, los otros tres prodigios, la vieja mánager y su hermano mayor se acercaron lo suficiente para ver la escena―. Satsu-chan…, Tatsu-chan… ¿qué están haciendo aquí? Deberían de estar viendo el último cuarto de Seirin contra Rakuzan…, el último cuarto es siempre el más importante.

―¡Boberías, Kat-Kat! Puedo ver una aburrida repetición por la televisión…, pero iré contigo al hospital, te guste o no.

― ** _Little sister_** , ¿fue Akuma quien te hizo esto? Dime quién fue exactamente y regresaré tan pronto para asesinarla.

―¡Iré contigo, Katomi-cchi!

―Kat…, no te dejaré sola esta vez.

―Por favor, Katom-chin, déjame ser responsable de mis errores y acompañarte.

―Hermana, ahora te van a llevar al hospital, ¿cierto? Ten, Tatsuya, cuida bien a Nigō y dile a Taiga que tuve que irme por una emergencia.

―¡Alto! ―todos giraron y observaron confundidos a la chica, quien había gritado y ahora los veía seria―. Satsu-chan, Tetsu-chan necesitará de tu apoyo durante estos últimos minutos; Tatsu-chan, Alex…, Tai-chan necesita que ustedes dos estén ahí para apoyarlo; Shin-chan, no vayas a volver a lastimar a tus amigos, quédate junto a Tetsu-chan…, sólo por esta vez ―a pesar que ella ni siquiera volteó a ver a los otros tres, estos últimos supieron que debían hacer lo mismo que el peli-verde―. Les prometo que voy a estar bien.

―¿¡Qué demonios te sucede, Kat!? No te voy a dejar ir sola; yo soy tu hermana y tu…

―Tranquilízate, Alex ―todos los menores abrieron sus párpados en sorpresa y se giraron hacia el recién llegado, quien cargaba consigo el bolso de la as y colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia―, yo estaré con ella. ―cuatro de ellos miraron asombrados como su excapitán ingresaba en el interior de la ambulancia y el azabache veía confundido como aquel chico estaba de regreso en Japón.

Los labios de Alexandra comenzaron a temblar y ella estaba a segundos de ingresar también en el vehículo, pero vio las expresiones de Nijimura y Katomi, y frunció el ceño convencida― Muy bien…, regresaré al gimnasio, pero iré al hospital en cuanto el juego termine ―los hombres cerraron las puertas de la ambulancia, siendo una triste sonrisa lo último que vieron de la oji-naranja―. Resiste…, hermanita.

.

.

.

Recorrió el techo del lugar por quinta vez, antes de posar su mirada sobre el reloj de pared a su izquierda y ver la hora. ―¡Ugh! Ya son las siete y media, ¿por qué Alex se tarda tanto? Inclusive la hora de visita ya terminó. ¿L-la dejarán pasar?

―No te quejes, Kati, tú fuiste quien le dijo que se quedara.

―Cállate.

Nijimura bufó divertido y posó su mirada sobre la chaqueta que yacía sobre la sábana que cubría las piernas de la peli-naranja, quien estaba vestida en una bata de hospital. ―Te dije que en unos años esa chaqueta te quedaría perfecta, ¿o no? ―rio victorioso cuando la menor desvió la mirada y sujetó fuertemente la prenda verde-jade―. Por cierto, ¿cómo sientes el tranquilizante?

―No lo siento, Shū-chan, "durmieron" mi cadera y piernas, ¿recuerdas? ―luego de que el azabache rodara los ojos y desviara la mirada, ella se giró hacia su derecha y dibujó una mueca con sus labios―. ¿S-sigue molesto…, Kōzō-sensei? ―pero el hombre no respondió, sino que ignoró a la joven y continuó leyendo―. Perdón, ¿sí? Sé haber prometido que no iba a dejar que alguien saliera lastimada, pero ellas me tendieron una trampa y…

―No estoy molesto porque dejaste que te lastimaran…, sino porque hiciste que tu hermana, que tu única familia se quedara con la preocupación de no saber si estabas bien o no. ¿Qué crees que estuvo sintiendo mientras se quedaba en un juego y su hermana menor iba al hospital por una fractura de cadera de tercer nivel? Por suerte Nijimura estaba ahí para acompañarte, pero, ¿qué hubiese sucedido si no tuvieses a nadie? ¿Hubieses dejado que se quedara preocupada mientras te quedabas sola?

―Hai. Entre una persona que necesita de tu ayuda y otra que sólo necesita de tu compañía, ¿cuál es más importante?

―Entre un pupilo y una hermana, ¿quién es más importante?

―Es increíble que los colocaran en la misma habitación ―el oji-gris exclamó al cansarse del debate que ambos estaban teniendo, intentando que se olvidaran del tema―. Shirogane-sensei, ¿vio las finales?

―Hai. El final de ambas fue indescriptible. Ganaron…

―¡No lo diga! Quiero que ambos lados me lo digan en persona y…

―¡Alexandra García! ¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Qué soy de ella?! ¡Su hermana mayor y tutora legal! ¡Claro que es verdad! ¡Ten los papeles! ¡¿Feliz?! ¡Déjame pasar!

―Parece ser que alguien ya llegó ―Nijimura recalcó sarcástico, haciendo que la más baja rodara los ojos―. ¿Ambas sacaron lo gritonas de su madre o de su padre?

―¡Kat! ―la puerta blanca se abrió de golpe y dejó ver a una aterrorizada oji-esmeralda y a una jadeante enfermera. La rubia rodeó la cama en donde estaba la peli-naranja, empujó por accidente a Nijimura e hizo que se cayera de espaldas, y abrazó a su hermana por los hombros―. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Por qué Shūzō está en el suelo? ¿Por qué esta enfermera está todavía aquí? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

―Vine para informar que la hora de visita acabó hace más de media hora ―miró al oji-gris, que continuaba sobre el suelo, y señaló la puerta con su vista―, se tiene que retirar.

Nijimura cerró los ojos y suspiró, se reincorporó y asintió a las palabras de la mujer. ―Me debo de ir, Kati, pero prometo regresar mañana a primera hora, ¿está bien? ―se acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente, antes de revolver sus cabellos y dirigirse a la salida―. Descansa y hasta mañana.

―Descansa, Shū-chan, muchas gracias y hasta mañana.

Justo después de que el oji-gris y la enfermera desaparecieran tras esa puerta, Alexandra y Shirogane sonrieron de la misma forma, pasándolo por desapercibido ante el otro.

―Perdón por no presentarme, Alexandra-san ―el peli-blanco habló, haciendo que ambas americanas giraran curiosas hacia él―, mi nombre es Shirogane Kōzō, ex entrenador en jefe de Teikō. Yo fui quien entrenó a Katomi gran parte de su primer año y la primera mitad del segundo. Es un gusto conocerla por primera vez.

―Ah. Entonces, ¿es usted quien le abrió las puertas de Teikō? ―cuando el mayor asintió, la rubia sonrió aún más ampliamente―. Fantástico. Kat me había contado esa historia y no pude evitar llenarme de un sentimiento de querer conocerlo. Es un placer verlo por primera vez, Kōzō, y le agradezco de todo corazón haberle dado una oportunidad a mi hermanita.

―Todo lo contrario: fue Katomi quien hizo que me diera cuenta de las habilidades que todo el mundo poseen, no importa que tan adentro estén. Creo que fue gracias a ella que el rumor del sexto hombre nació. Yo soy quien le agradece a ella por haber formado parte de mi vida.

Por su parte, Katomi veía la escena con un semblante avergonzado. Parecía que aquel par era sus padres, quienes decían cosas vergonzosas que apreciaban de ella; lo único que faltaba para que fuera una completa vergüenza, sería Shijima.

―Perdón por interrumpir ―los adultos dejaron de compartir agradecimientos y se giraron hacia la entrada junto a la oji-naranja, en donde un hombre y una mujer vistiendo de blanco aparecieron, siendo el hombre quien habló―. Mi nombre es Himitsu Kano ―hombre de cuarenta y cinco años, mediana estatura, complexión normal, cabello corto y lacio de color nacarado, ojos ovalados y de tono avellana, unos anteojos clásicos y de color rojo sobre su nariz, piel de tono marfil―, soy el médico encargado de la paciente Katomi García, y ella es Nageku Ritsuka ―mujer de baja estatura, veintisiete años, complexión delgada, cabello largo y lacio de tono negro intenso, ojos rasgados de color gris-opaco, piel de tono alabastro―, la enfermera de Katomi. Vinimos porque yo necesito hablar con la tutora legal de la chica y Nageku-san necesita hacer un chequeo médico ―se giró hacia la hermana mayor y le sonrió para que le siguiera―. Por favor, ¿Alexandra?

La nombrada titubeó unos momentos y dudó en si seguir al hombre o no, pero luego accedió y se alejó un poco de la cama de su hermana. ―Estaré de regreso en unos segundos, ¿está bien?

―No te preocupes, Alex, sólo va a ser un chequeo, ¿cierto? ―la enfermera asintió sonriente ante la pregunta de la chica.

Nageku comenzó a recorrer la cama de la americana mientras el otro par cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Se fijó principalmente en la cadera de la chica, sabiendo que estaba destrozada por las radiografías que le sacaron. Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que el tranquilizante debió ya de desvanecerse. ―¿Sigues sintiendo el "hormigueo", García-san?

―¿'Hormigueo'? ―miró confundida a la mayor e intercambió miradas con Shirogane, quien tampoco supo a lo que la mujer se refirió.

―Hai. Cuando llegaste aquí, los paramédicos mencionaron que tú dijiste sentir "dormidas" las piernas. Un peculiar sentimiento de aquello es el "hormigueo" que recorre las extremidades. El tranquilizante que te colocamos surtía efecto sólo una hora, por lo que ese cosquilleo debería de estar regresan…

―Oh. Creo que me expliqué mal. Yo en efecto sentí como si mi cadera se "durmiera", puesto que el dolor desapareció, pero yo no sentí el cosquilleo.

―¿A-a qué te refieres, G-García-san?

.

.

.

―¿Todavía existe la posibilidad? ―la oji-esmeralda preguntó asustada, mirando triste a Himitsu.

―Hai, aunque las probabilidades son menores al veinte por ciento. Cuando llegó, los paramédicos mencionaron el peculiar "hormigueo" que caracteriza la sensación, por eso aplicamos el tranquilizante y esperamos que cuando se terminara, el cosquilleo reapareciera; es por eso que Nageku-san comenzó con el chequeo para ver si regresó el dolor o continúa con el cosquilleo. No debe de preocuparse, Alexandra, no hay nada que temer mientras Katomi no diga que…

―¡Kano! ―ambos voltearon y vieron como Nageku corría asustada a ellos―. G-García-san…, ella…, ella lo ha confirmado.

Los ojos avellana del doctor se abrieron en terror y confusión, él apartó a la extranjera y se giró a una habitación. ―¡Emergencia!

Varios médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a dirigir una camilla hacia dicha habitación. Abrieron la puerta de golpe e hicieron que los dos pacientes saltaran asustados. Movieron a la oji-naranja hacia la camilla con mucho cuidado, ignorando los gritos de duda de Shirogane y Katomi. Salieron con la chica en la camilla y cerraron la puerta, dejando al peli-blanco con una expresión aterrorizada y un ritmo cardiaco incomparable.

―¡Tendremos que operar de inmediato! ―Himitsu ordenó, guiando al grupo a una habitación más apartada―, colóquenle la mascarilla.

Katomi veía asustada y confundida como unas enfermeras le colocaban el aparato sobre su nariz y boca. Miró a un costado y observó cómo su médico le dijo algo a su hermana e hizo que esta última jadeara asustada y se quedase congelada. El gas comenzó a salir y llenó su sistema respiratorio. Lo último que pudo formular en su mente, antes de que todo se volviese oscuro y cayera inconsciente, fue: ¿qué sucedió para que todos se asustaran de esa forma?

Lo único que dijo fue que ya no sentía sus piernas.

* * *

 **TuT No estoy llorando. No estoy triste porque mi historia por fin llegó a un fin (?) No estoy orgullosa de haber llegado hasta donde llegué. ¡Yisus! Después de tantos meses sin saber qué escribir, sin saber qué más hacer, sin saber qué inventar…, por fin "Miembro Ilegítimo" se ha acabado. Les agradezco a todos desde el fondo de mi corazón todos los favoritos, seguidores, comentarios, votos y visitas que me otorgaron :3 Y espero verlos a todos y tal vez a más en la secuela (porque es obvio que habrá segunda parte). No me llamen cruel por haber escrito lo que escribí…, todo tendrá sentido en "Fractura" ¡! Puede ser que tarde un par de meses en empezar con ella, pero espero y valga la pena. Nos leemos. Chao.**


End file.
